


The Pirate King's Son

by AsianFighter



Series: The Pirate King's Son [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Opposites Attract, Orphans, Pirates, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-07 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 216,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianFighter/pseuds/AsianFighter
Summary: This is a creative retelling of the childhood of Portgas D. Ace and the girl who helped turn him into the pirate everyone knew and loved.





	1. The Merchant and the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seven-year-old Ace faces a group of hungry wolves and a mysterious old merchant on Mt. Corvo.

Ace wiped sweat from his brow and eyed the animals around him. He was out numbered. There were half a dozen wolves surrounding him, teeth barred and eyes glowing. He spun the steel pipe around his hand. He made eye contact with the largest wolf. There no way he was going to outrun them, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

The wolf snarled and leapt towards the boy.

Ace kicked off a large rock. He had more air. His pipe came in contact with the wolf’s skull and the animal whimpered in pain.

Another came from the side. He swung but the wolf had more momentum. Ace’s body slammed into stone and something in his arm snapped.

The boy howled in pain. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. His left arm hung limply at his side. Blood dripped down from his elbow and he could see white sticking out from the red. Ace gritted his teeth. The animals surrounded him. He had his back to a wall as the large beasts closed in.

A sudden howl caused Ace and the animals to turn their heads.

A man with salt and pepper colored hair pulled a sword from the alpha wolf’s side. The pack forgot about the young boy and began to converge on the bigger threat. One wolf charged.

“Old man, run!” Ace cried.

The animal jumped in the air. Ace turned away. The wolf bit down on the man’s left leg. The boy opened one eye and gasped. The man stared down at the feral beast, seemingly allowing it to gnaw on his leg without displaying any indication of pain. The old man raised his right arm and swung.

The animal’s head fell from its body. The large canine fell over. Its body spasmed a few times before lying still. The man used his sword to pry the dead animal’s teeth off of his leg. The man’s pants had ripped. The skin below his knee didn’t look like skin at all… it looked like it was some kind of prosthetic.

The young boy’s jaw dropped. The other wolves stared down the stranger. The man simply stared back at all of the creatures. Ace felt a shiver run down his spine. There was wrath burning in the man’s wrinkled eyes. It was the look of a man who’d killed countless times before.

“Get lost,” the old man growled. The pack took a final glance at their fallen comrades before scuttling off.

The man had wild hair and eyebrows. As his dark eyes locked on Ace, the boy felt fear strike through his heart. His left arm refused to move, but he held the steel pipe in front of him, ready to defend himself if need be.

The old man made a grunt. He flicked the blood off his sword in one smooth motion and replaced it. Ace watched incredulously as the old man’s sheath became a cane. The curved handle of the sword slid into a sheath that looked like it was simple wood. The ragged looking man hobbled towards Ace. There was a large pack on the man’s back, which he placed on the ground and used as a seat.

“Boy, your arm.”

Ace tried to move his left arm and winced in pain. The man motioned for Ace to let him see. Reluctantly, Ace walked towards the stranger. His wrinkled eyes scanned the boy’s injury with a solemn expression. The boy grimaced as tan fingers poked and prodded his skin. The man gently placed Ace’s arm back to his side.

“Who the hell are you?” Ace asked.

“Ryoku,” said the old man gruffly. "Call me Ryo."

He placed both hands on his cane and stood with a grunt. Ace watched as Ryoku found two sturdy sticks and hobbled back over to him. The man wordlessly rifled through his large bag and retrieved something Ace was quite familiar with: bandages.

“What are you going to do?” He took a step back in worry. The man eyed him sternly. Ace gulped.

“You want your arm to be messed up for the rest of your life?” The old man rested his hands on the cane and waited. Hesitantly, Ace took a seat on the forest floor. The man produced something from his backpack and handed it to the boy. It was a shirt.

“What’s this for?”

“Ball it up and bite down on it,” Ryoku commanded.

“Why?”

"You’re gonna need it.”

Ryoku and Ace stared at each other. The man’s eyes didn’t blink or falter in their intensity. Finally, the boy averted his gaze and complied. He rolled the shirt up and stuck it between his teeth, feeling rather stupid as he did so.

“Ready?” Ryoku asked. Before Ace could respond, the man squeezed his elbow and pushed the bone back into its proper place. Even through the cloth, his scream echoed throughout the mountainside. The old man’s hands worked quickly. He wrapped Ace’s arm with the bandages and placed the sticks along his forearm. Ace felt hot tears and snot running down his face.

“That should do,” Ryoku said. He pulled the cloth out of the boy’s mouth and wiped his bloody hands on them.

“What’d you do?” Ace asked with narrowed eyes.

“I fixed your damn elbow,” Ryoku growled. “You’re welcome. Damn brat.”

He packed up his supplies and put the large pack on his back. Ace watched the man walk, his cane moving along with his left leg as he travelled. The man was heading in the same direction of Dadan’s home. Ace followed him curiously, wondering who this mysterious man was. It was a slow, painful walk, but he felt relief watch over him as the familiar shack came into sight. Dadan was outside hanging up laundry. When she turned, Ace could see she had her usual cigarette between her lips.

“Ace! What the hell happened?!”

“Nothing,” the boy spat. He turned away and began to walk away.

“Your arm’s messed up and that’s all you have to say?!” Dadan yelled. “Don’t ignore me when I’m talking to you!”

Ryoku hobbled towards the hut.

“You’re the same as ever, Dadan,” Ryoku commented.

“Ah, Ryoku. Thought you were done doing business with us mountain bandits,” said the large woman. She called for Dogra and Magra. The larger man greeted Ryoku warmly and relieved him of the supplies.

Ace turned to see the adults walk into the cabin. Tempted as he was to sneak in and eavesdrop, he decided instead to sit on one of his favorite perch and look out at sea.

Ryoku. Ryo, for short.

That’s what the man said his name was. Ace had never met him before. He would remember meeting a strange cripple. The man’s wild hair and beard made him look homeless, but he had nice looking clothes on. Who was he? How’d he know Dadan? And why would he go through the trouble of saving Ace and patching him up?

Ace tried crossing his arms but winced at the pain that shot through his left arm. The boy settled for crossing his legs instead. He glared out towards the sea and allowed his young mind to wander like a ship on the ocean.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“You’re still out here?”

Ace blinked the sleep from his eyes. The sky was nearly dark. He thought a gruff voice had spoken to him but maybe it had been his imagination.

“Hey, brat, you’re gonna get sick if you sleep out here.”

The boy sat up suddenly. His arm jolted and he let out a pained moan.

“You little idiot. You should be sleeping inside,” Ryoku said. The old man sat beside him. His backpack was considerably less bulky. It looked like he was having a much easier time getting around.

“Who are you, old man?” Ace asked with furrowed brows.

“You bump your head or something? I told you already.”

“Ryo,” Ace said. “I know, but who are you? What the hell are you doing here?”

The old man looked out at the sea. The sun was displaying the very last of its light for the day. A small splotch of purple was still visible on the horizon.

“I’m a merchant,” he said simply. “Every now and then I supply Dadan with certain things.” The merchant eyed the young boy. “You’re Ace, right?” The boy nodded. “How old are you?”

After a moment, he replied. "Seven."

“You’re awfully young to wander these woods alone.”

“What do you care?” Ace snapped. “You don’t even know me.”

“I have a niece about your age…” said Ryoku. There was a faraway look in his eyes. The merchant shook his head and looked back at the boy. “How’s the arm?”

“It’s fine,” Ace lied. Much to his surprise, Ryoku laughed. It was a man’s laugh, hearty and loud. It reminded the young boy of Garp.

“I like you, kid,” the merchant said. “You’re a real spitfire.”

The sunlight had faded for the day. The sky was partly cloudy but the moon shone brightly over the Goa Kingdom. It just didn’t shine brightly enough to illuminate the man’s flushed face. When the wind changed direction, Ace could smell alcohol on the old man’s stale breath.

They both looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled behind dark clouds.

“Well, I’m off,” Ryoku announced. Ace watched him strike the ground with his cane and pull himself to standing. “Keep the damn sling on until I come back,” the old man said as he walked away.

Ace made a “tsk” sound. The merchant stopped and turned towards the young man. It didn’t need to be bright for Ace to see the look in his eyes.

“If you don’t, I’m going to break your arm again.”

Ace swallowed. Despite being a cripple, there was a ferocity about the old, skinny man. He watched the merchant light a torch and start the slow journey home.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

It was weeks before Ace saw the old man again. Magra kept an eye on his arm and made sure to the wrappings every so often. Ace once demanded Magra remove the ridiculous wooden splints from his arm but the bandit insisted he better listen to the merchant. It almost sounded like he was scared of the old man. It made Ace wonder even more. He was sitting on his favorite perch when he heard the same gruff voice.

“Looks like you listen better than Dadan gives you credit for.” Ace turned and frowned at the merchant. He laughed his deep, throaty laugh. The man had his cane but was without the large pack this time.

“What are you doing here?” Ace demanded.

“I live nearby,” the merchant said breezily. “I just thought I’d stop in.”

The man motioned for Ace to come closer. The boy walked over to Ryoku and held up his arm. The old man whistled a jolly sounding tune as he unwrapped the bandages and removed the splints.

“How’s it feel?”

Ace tried to bend and straighten his arm. He frowned. It was tender. But it worked.

“Fine,” came his reply. The merchant rummaged through a small pack he had on his good leg and threw a few pieces of cloth to the boy. Ace caught them both with his right hand.

“What the hell is this?”

“For your elbow,” Ryoku said.

Ace observed the strange gift and slid one of the pads over his joint. He straightened and bent it again, this time without wincing. The old man turned and began walking away.

“Where are you going?” Ace asked the old man.

The old man held up one hand as he walked away.

“I’m a merchant. I have business to do.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace followed the old man all the way home. It wasn’t too far away but the walk felt excruciatingly long to the seven-year-old. The merchant was easy enough to keep track of. All Ace had to do was keep him in sight. Ryoku lived on a cliff close to Windmill Village. The port town could be seen past a few rolling hills. From the cliff, there was a fantastic view of the East Blue and the small village’s docks and downtown area.

The boy stayed behind in the cover of the forest. The man hobbled inside a decorative wooden building. Ace sat on a sturdy branch and rested his back against the thick trunk. There was a sign that hung on above the door but Ace couldn’t see the words from this angle. The home was about the size of Dadan’s but it was built much more intricately. Windows lined the sides and white curtains flowed freely as the breeze blew through the home. Every now and then, Ace caught the slightest smell of cooked meat and something sweet.

He stared at the home. There were at least two people in there. The old man took a seat by one of the windows. A thin, dark woman with sharp features set food down across from the merchant. The young boy’s mouth watered as he saw the food layed out on the table.

Rolls, rice, fish, meat, vegetables, fruits, nuts, and colorful treats Ace couldn’t identify were all laid out in front of the couple. It was like a feast compared to what Dadan and the bandits had every night. His stomach grumbled.

Ace clenched his fist. There was so much food for just the two of them. The old man looked like he could have lived in the woods but he obviously had money. The seven-year-old felt his temperature rise in anger. How did this old man make a living like this? Was he selling illegal stuff to bandits for a profit? Why had he gone out of his way to help Ace in the first place? What did he gain from it?

Patiently, the boy waited until the couple stood from the table.

There was still plenty left when they were done. The old man placed a kiss on his wife’s forehead before Ace saw him exit the house donning his cane as usual. Ryoku turned away from the forest and began walking towards town.

There must have been another door that Ace couldn’t see. The woman appeared outside as well. She was carrying a plate with the half eaten fish and a small dish with milk.

Her voice carried to Ace’s perch but he couldn’t make out what she saying. A black cat appeared out of nowhere and sat in front of the woman. Her thin frame bent down to feed the animal.

Ace jumped down from the tree. This was his chance. The grass muffled his footsteps as he ran towards the house. He aimed for one of the open windows. He struck the ground with his steel pipe and used it to propel himself into the house. The small boy made it through the large window and nimbly rolled onto the wooden floor. The food smelled good from outside but the smell from inside was overwhelming.

He stuffed his pockets with some of the smaller items and his mouth with the others. There was so much food he couldn’t decide what was the best.

The meat was delicious. It had flavors and spices the bandits never put in their food. There were different kinds of bread in baskets. He ate small, sweet cookies and savory rolls bigger than his fist. They had a pitcher with milk that Ace guzzled down. The rice was wrapped in green leaves and shaped into triangles. Then there were colorful steamed vegetables. A round pie sat in the middle of the table with a dark purple filling. He didn’t know what was in it but it was sweet and delicious. He finished it off in no time.

The small feast tasted better than anything the bandits ever had to eat.

Ace was too preoccupied with the food in front of him. He didn’t notice the woman making her way back into the house until the back door opened with a loud creak. He froze, his hands dirty and mouth full of food. The tall woman eyed him down.

“Who are you?” She demanded.

He swallowed his food and put two food-stained fists up.

“Don’t come any closer, you old hag.”

The woman’s back straightened. An eyelid twitched in irritation as he addressed her.

Ace kept his fists up, prepared to defend himself from the woman. There was no fear in her eyes, just a hard stare that made him feel slightly nervous. He didn’t like the look she gave him. It was like she knew something he didn’t. The two glared at each other for a few moments when the boy’s stomach grumbled loudly. Sweat dripped down his face.

The tall woman merely sighed. She placed the dishes in her hand down on the counter. She calmly walked towards the table and blinked. The young boy cleared out more food than the couple had eaten combined.

The boy was frozen in his fighting stance. The older woman ignored him and began to pick up the empty plates and dishes. He looked at her in confusion.

“Seems I don’t know how to cook for two,” she said, more to herself than to him.

She stacked the plates and bowls neatly. She placed the silverware and serving utensils in the now-empty pitcher and walked back to her sink. “You may as well finish eating,” the woman told him. Ace stared at her back. “Before my husband gets home and finds you.”

Ace swallowed. He thought back to how the cripple had defeated the giant wolf so effortlessly. Ace was fortunate he hadn’t been at the other end of the man’s blades.

Suddenly, the young boy resumed eating. He was ravenous. The woman calmly cleaned her dishes as Ace scarfed down the remaining food. He polished off everything on the table and plopped onto the floor.

Viola finished the first round of dishes. The boy had gotten quiet. She turned to see him sprawled out beneath the table. He lay on his back, quietly snoring as his small belly protruded beneath his shirt.

The woman shook her head. She bent down beside the young boy and used a warm cloth to gently wipe the food off of his face and hands. When he was clean, her gold eyes stared at the young man’s features. She observed his dark, wavy hair and the childish freckles on his cheeks.

“You look just like your mother,” Viola told him quietly. She picked up the young boy and placed him on the couch. She removed his shoes and carefully set them on the floor. Viola grabbed a blanket and placed it over him. The boy snoozed peacefully.

The woman sat beside him. The child rolled to his side and his small hand fell on top of hers. He unconsciously gripped her thin fingers. Viola ran her thumb against the back of his little hand. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. He certainly didn’t look like the devil's son.

“Vi? Viola?”

The woman stood and turned to the door just as Ryoku hobbled in. He leaned on his cane with one hand and held a steel pipe in the other. The old man looked between his wife and the sleeping child on the couch.

Wordlessly, the merchant took his shoes off and stood above the boy. Ace had a small arm raised above his head. He still had on the orange arm band. Ryoku held out the steel pipe and his wife placed it beside the boy’s shoes.

“Did he steal anything?” Ryoku asked. Viola shook her head. She stared down at the boy longingly. The man sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“We could be raising him right now,” she said quietly. Her gold eyes were locked on the boy’s face. Her jaw was clenched. “He would know better than to do something like that.”

“You know we couldn’t, Vi,” Ryoku said in a low voice. The woman’s face contorted in a frown. Her hand went to her stomach. “There was a reason our son didn’t make it.” Viola’s eyes flooded. Tears quietly trailed down her face as her husband spoke. “It just wasn’t it meant to be.”

“Garp asked you to take him in first,” Viola said angrily, pushing the man away. He stumbled backwards. The merchant’s dark eyes fell. “You said you wanted to be a father. Then an opportunity fell in your lap and you declined. You turned him away to be raised by some lowlife bandits.”

Ryoku made a fist. Ace mumbled something in his sleep and pulled the blanket over his face.

“Don’t be foolish,” Ryoku snapped. “You know who his father is.” He sighed and scratched his beard. His eyes softened as he looked at the boy’s small body. “The world is hard out there, Vi. He doesn’t need a cripple for a guardian. He needs someone who can protect him until he’s strong enough to protect himself.”

The woman gave a hard sniffle and turned on her heel.

Ryoku heard the sound of dishes clanking.

He turned his head at the sight of sudden movement. Ace bent down to grab his pipe. The boy stood on the couch with the metal weapon pointed at the man’s face. His eyes was filled with fury.

“How do you know about my father?” Ace asked. There was fire in the young boy’s eyes.

Ryoku lifted his cane and smacked the pipe away with ease. He struck the floor with his cane and leaned against it, glaring back at the young boy.

“I know a lot of things you don’t, son of Roger,” he said calmly.

“If you knew, why did you help me?” Ace’s hands were balled into fists. Ryoku raised his chin and stared down his nose at the boy.

“It doesn't matter whose kid you are. If I stood back and let a child die in front of me, I wouldn’t be a man.”

Ace broke eye contact first. His fists and jaw were clenched. Ryoku began walking away, hobbling deeper into the home. The young boy stared at the skinny man’s back and wondered what to do next.

“You can stay here for the night,” Ryoku said gruffly. “But if you steal anything I will hunt you down.”

The boy swallowed a lump in his throat. Ryoku disappeared into another room. The lady clanked around in the kitchen noisily. The old couple didn’t see him slip out of a front window.

Ace ran all the way back to Dadan’s. A warm fire was lit and the bandits sat around it drinking.

“Ace! It’s late! Where the hell were you?!” The large woman growled as the young boy walked into the shack.

He glared at her and wordlessly entered the loft. It served as his private bedroom area, mainly because the other bandits were too large to fit. He was the only one who could walk around the upstairs area without the floor creaking. Ace plopped down in front of his window. He stared out at the trees and the starry sky.

He couldn’t help but replay Ryoku’s words in his head. He said it didn’t matter whose child he was. Ace gnashed his teeth together angrily. If it didn’t matter, why had he been dropped off in the middle of nowhere to live with criminals? His fingernails dug into his palms.

Ryo's wife knew, too. How many other people were in on his secret? Ace pulled his dark hair. The old couple knew who he was and yet they still tolerated him, even helped him. Him, the spawn of a demon. Why? Why? The boy banged his head on the wall and cried as his young mind struggled to comprehend the concept of kindness he didn’t feel as if he deserved.


	2. The Cliff and the Sea King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace meets a young girl that just touched down on Dawn Island.

It was a bright, beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds chirped, and Kaiya sulked with her arms crossed over her chest as the marine ship cut through the choppy waves.

Dawn Island approached and so did her new home.

The first thing she noticed were the windmills. Lots of them. They broke up the horizon and spun lazily in the gentle breeze. The town was small but lively. The port had a few small ships docked. Fishmongers brought their hauls ashore and merchant stands and shops lined the docks.

“This is Foosha Village,” a deep voice said.

Kaiya looked up at the man beside her. He was tall and broad chested. His tanned face held a large scar beside his eye. There was a smile beneath his black mustache.

“This is where you’ll be living from now on,” Garp told her cheerfully.

The girl frowned and clutched the backpack that held her belongings. It wasn’t much. But it was all she had left.

“My grandson, Luffy, lives here, too. He’s a few years younger than you are.”

The marine looked around. When he confirmed no one else was in earshot, he spoke again.

“I have another grandson named Ace. He doesn’t live in the village but I’m sure you’ll meet him eventually. You two might get along. You’re both pouty kids.”

The man gave a booming laugh that made Kaiya jump slightly. He seemed to think his joke was funny. Honestly, though, Kaiya wasn’t interested in meeting Luffy, Ace, or anyone on the island. She was being forced to live here but this wasn’t her home and it never would be.

The crew docked with military precision. Kaiya clutched her belongings and followed the marine as he travelled down the ship's ramp. Garp-san, as most people called him, seemed to be well-liked. Townspeople happily greeted the man as he passed by. A few people stopped to inquire about the girl in his shadow.

Kaiya was small for her age. Her brown skin clung too tightly to her bones. There were bags and a sunken look to her eyes as she regarded the strangers with a passive stare. Her dark hair was usually braided but it lay flat against her head as a result of days without washing. The clothes she wore were patched. Borrowed hand-me-downs Bellemere had kindly given her after the fire.

Whatever judgement people passed were kept quiet. Garp cheerfully told people he was supervising a friend’s niece for the time being. Their eyes looked over her curiously but they didn’t press for more details.

“Do you see that house on the cliff?”

Garp pointed to a decent sized square building. It was too far away to see much details, but Kaiya could see a sign above it and lots of big windows. Any other day and she would have thought the place looked cute. Charming, even.

Instead, Kaiya walked through the town trying not to meet anyone’s eyes.

The man chatted enough for both of them as he pointed out the fish stall, the bar, the post office. As if Kaiya had any use for those places. He was also kind enough to point out the tiny library. If she lived here, it would probably end up being the only building she cared about.

Garp followed a well worn path that led up to the house in the cliff. When they got closer, Kaiya could see the sign said “General Store.” He walked in the front doors and they were greeted with the sound of a bell.

“Hello!” Called a voice. It was female. The sound of footsteps were heard moments before a figure appeared.

Kaiya gasped.

A woman she didn’t know stood before her. She was older, with her black hair pulled into a tight bun and gold eyes peering out from behind circular glasses. She wore a plain white dress with a belt. She looked like a strict, no-nonsense type of woman. A stranger who looked all too familiar; she looked too much like mom, yet so different.

The females regarded each other silently. Though they’d never met, they were each mentally piecing together their similarities. They were linked by a common thread, after all.

“You must be Kaiya,” the woman said as she stooped down.

The girl nodded once, her gold eyes clashing with the woman’s.

"I'm Viola. Call me Auntie Vi. It's nice to meet you," she said warmly.

“Vi-chan, nice to see you again!” Garp said with a large grin. The woman regarded him with a weary look but she bowed deeply in greeting.

“Garp-san, it has been a while. I’m afraid you missed Ryo. He had to visit the city for supplies but he should be back in time for dinner.”

The adults began idly chitchatting as Kaiya roamed the store. True to its name, it seemed to have generally everything one could need. Food, water, toiletries, clothing, toys and games, books.

Behind a counter, shiny weapons were hung on the wall. Kaiya eyed exotic looking guns, swords, and some weapons she had never seen before. There were even weird things like cigarettes and cigars. A glass shelf contained fancy looking lighters, silver flasks, and odd shaped pipes.

“Kaiya,” Garp’s voice said. She turned at the sound of her name. “It’s nice today. Why don’t you play outside while the adults talk?”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace blinked.

The sound of cicadas screeching overhead had woken him up.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave a large yawn. It was still light out, though the sun was just beginning to get low. The boy stretched carefully so as to not fall off his perch. The branch was thick enough so he could lay on it comfortably to rest but it would still have hurt to fall.

The seven-year-old shimmied down the tree, his pipe handy as he walked towards the clearing.

Lately, he had a habit of wandering to Foosha Village. The old merchant had piqued his interest. After accomplishing Dadan’s chores and hunting for the day, it wasn’t like the young boy had anything else on his schedule. His arm felt better but it still wasn't fully healed up. He planned on getting back to his usual routine and meeting Sabo soon, though.

He didn’t know why he started spying on the old man. It started off as just genuine curiosity. Who was he really? What did he do? When did he learn about Ace’s existence and where did he gain his knowledge about his connection to Roger? Why did he visit Dadan in the first place? And how had it taken this long for Ace to meet him?

The boy had a lot of questions. So far, though, no answers had been provided.

Though he hadn't interacted with Viola since their first meeting, the old ladywas right about one thing. She didn’t know how to cook for two. Every night it seemed like they had a feast laid out on her table. Ace watched almost obsessively as she would spread plates and bowls and baskets on their table.

The old couple had the same routine. Ryoku would always wander to the bar after his meal and stay for a few hours. Viola would go outside and feed her cat. Lately, she’d started taking a walk to town before cleaning up. It gave Ace the perfect opportunity to snag some food.

Dadan complained about his being gone more often. Truthfully, Ace was away for most of the day, just not usually at dinner time. He couldn’t help that this old lady’s food was out of Dadan’s league. The bandits were good at a lot of things but no one was as good at cooking as Viola.

This evening, though, something caught his eye. He ducked behind a tree and cautiously peered around the trunk.

It was a girl.

She looked to be about his age. Her skin and hair were dark but the clothes she wore were faded and stitched together here and there. Ace had always been told he was skinny looking but this girl truly was.

She eyed the store and home before turning. She slowly walked over to the edge of the cliff. Ace watched as she peered over the edge cautiously. There was nothing but sea below, and it was a steep drop.

He knew because he’d peered over the same edge and wondered what would happen if he jumped.

The girl looked around. She couldn’t see him behind the cover of forest but he could clearly see her. She stood on the ledge, staring out at the sun that would soon touch the horizon. Though he couldn’t hear her, he could see her sob. Her thin shoulders shook as she covered her face with her hands.

Ace wasn’t an emotional kid but he wanted to reach out to her and ask her what her problem was. He just didn’t get the chance.

The girl wiped her tears suddenly. She stared out at the sea resolutely. Ace watched her turn to make sure no one from the house was watching before her body teetered over the edge.

“Hey!” Ace dropped his steel pipe without a thought. He chased after her, his legs carrying him quickly across the clearing. Before he knew it, he was plummeting through the air. His arms and legs were together, streamlined as the water drew nearer and nearer.

The girl had her limbs dangling loosely beside her as she fell headfirst. He screamed to get her attention but she couldn't hear. Like a fly against a rolled up newspaper, she hit the water forcefully before her body slowly began sinking.

Ace's feet hit the water first. It was cold. Luckily, his feet took most of the force and he frantically looked around for the girl. He could see a hazy shape falling farther below the surface.

With all the strength his seven-year-old body could muster, he swam towards her, hoping that they could both reach the surface in time. Her wild hair was pointed upwards, obscuring her face. It flowed in the water as she gently wafted ever closer to the sea floor. Her body looked like a rag doll as it lifelessly sank.

At last, Ace's fingers enclosed around her wrist. He kicked and paddled his way to the surface. He was getting dizzy and his chest spasmed, begging him to take a breath. Ace's grip was tight around the girl's skinny limb. Had she been awake, she could have registered the intensity of his grip, but instead she was simply dragged along as he trudged towards the surface.

Ace took a large gulp of air. He adjusted his grip and slipped an arm around the girl's waist as he made his way towards land. The sound of cannon fire made him jump. He had to hurry.

Ace caught sight of a marine ship docked a ways away. The men onboard were making a commotion. Ace couldn't tell what they were saying but part of him knew it wasn't good. More cannonballs flew into the sea as Ace picked up the pace.

A wild roar rang out as the Lord of the Coast emerged, his large body breaking up the horizon as he towered beside the marine ship. The marines shouted and shot.

The monster in question disappeared into the water as the soldiers searched for him. Ace cursed. He had to escape as soon as possible. From the monster and the marines.

His body floundered onto land and plopped the girl down beside him. Ace stared at her. What did people do when someone drowned? Unsurely, he began pushing on her stomach. Her body moved each time he put his weight down but it didn't seem to have any other effect.

No, that wasn't right.

His mind raced as he tried to recall things Magra had taught him. Lungs. Drowning was when water filled your lungs. With a deep breath, Ace tried again. He placed his hands higher up, this time between the girl's breastbone, and began forcefully pushing downward. He knew was supposed to be counting but he couldn't remember what number he was supposed to stop at. 20? 30? 32?

Before he could think about it too much, the girl jerked upward suddenly and their heads collided.

The girl violently coughed up water just as Ace moved back from the pain. He rubbed his sore forehead as her frail body shook. Water ejected itself from her lungs and tears sprung from her eyes.

Ace's pain didn't take long to subside. He found himself staring down at the girl, not sure of what to do. Eventually, she recovered enough to stand. The children regarded each other with furrowed brows.

"Why'd you do that?!"

Ace blinked. The girl shoved him once, but it only made him take a slight step back. Her striking gold eyes were burning as she glared at him. She looked like she'd never slept a day in her life. Compared to her, Ace was the epitome of health.

"What, save you? You fell off a cliff," Ace said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You would have died."

The girl turned away and plopped down on the ground. She pulled her knees beneath her chin and rested her head.

"I know," she whispered.

Ace barely heard the words come out of her mouth. There wasn't much ground so he sat beside her and frowned.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

She was silent. He couldn't see her face or eyes, but he could clearly see her overgrown nails digging into the side of her arms. He could hear her sniffling.

"What's your problem, anyway?" Ace asked. "Most people would have happy someone if someone saved their life."

"I'm not most people," came the muffled reply.

"Well who the hell are you, then?"

The girl sat frozen with her forehead on her knees. Ace looked out at the sea. It had been wavy and wild earlier that day, but it seemed to have calmed down for the most part. His heartrate slowed and his breathing went back to normal as he stared out at the East Blue.

Finally, the girl wiped her face with her sopping sleeve and quietly replied.

"I'm new here."

"So what? You came to the island just to throw yourself off a cliff?"

"I don't want to be here, okay?" Her voice was like a whip. "A stupid marine brought me here to live with strangers."

"A marine? What's his name?" Ace asked.

"Girth," Kaiya replied. She furrowed her brows. "Garth? Guard?"

"Garp?"

"That's it."

Ace's face paled. If Garp was here, Ace was supposed to be back at Dadan's. He shivered thinking about the old man's famous Fist of Love.

"If you don't want to be here, why don't you just leave?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she said quietly. Her eyes stared out blankly like she could see into the bottom of the ocean.

"What about your parents?" Ace inquired.

"They died."

He looked down at his hands. Droplets of water fell from his hair. His heart hurt. His parents were gone, too, but he never knew them. He never had to mourn their deaths.

"So you tried killing yourself."

Kaiya bit her lip.

"Sounds pretty dumb if you ask me," Ace retorted.

A sudden pain emerged as her fist made contact with his cheek. Ace toppled over from the blow, landing on his previously broken elbow. He groaned as a shock spread up and down his left arm.

"I didn't ask for your help or your opinion!" Kaiya said angrily.

Ace jumped up instantly. He cocked his fist back and froze. Fear was written all over the girl's face. His fist shook for a moment before he dropped it angrily. Ace could hear Magra's voice in the back of his head telling him that it was rude to hit girls.

So he spat in her face instead.

Kaiya shrieked and dropped to her knees. She dunked her head underwater and used the seawater to rinse the thick mucus out of her eyes.

"If you want to die, go die then," he told her as he turned his back.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a large shadow obscured the sun. Ace froze. The Lord of Coast swooped down, his large teeth glistening. Instinctively, he jumped out of the way and his body pressed against the side of the cliff. The sea king's powerful jaws gobbled up the girl as well as the chunk of earth she sat on.

Ace felt warm liquid drip down his legs. He could fight wild beasts and bandits, but the Sea King struck fear into the young boy's heart. He froze along the cliffside.

The creature's red eyes locked onto his. Ace shivered. He was going to be eaten. He was going to die alongside this pathetic girl he'd tried saving. He tried doing something nice for once and now he was going to end up in the belly of a giant sea beast.

The Lord of the Coast reared back. He bared his teeth before launching another attack. Ace squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. The Sea King's head came crashing down, but not in the way he expected.

Instead, the monster slammed into the sea as a familiar figure's powerful fist made contact with the top of its head. Ace was thankful his bowels were empty. Garp slid down the length of the monster and jumped. The boy watched in amazement as the marine landed another punch in the monster's side.

The Lord of the Coast hacked. It was an angry noise that sounded like a mixture between a cough and a hiss. Garp repeated the move and launched another hit. This time, the beast's body shivered before it violently expelled the girl and it disappeared into the blue depths.

Her body flew through the air. Garp, still quite agile for his age, chucked himself into the sea without hesitation. The little bit of cliff that Ace was standing on crumbled beneath his feet and he fell into the water once more.

By the time Ace had resurfaced, the young girl was slung over Garp's shoulder. A small boat was headed their way. It had the marine insignia painted on the open sail though there was no wind to catch. Garp handed the young girl over to the soldiers in the boat and he motioned for his grandson to follow.

Ace would almost have preferred to be eaten.

Instead, he begrudgingly swam towards the boat. Garp yanked him up with one hand. The man crossed his arms as he regarded the young boy.

Kaiya girl coughed and sputtered as she leaned over the side of the boat.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" The marine's voice boomed as he addressed the young boy.

"She deserved it," Ace muttered angrily. He faced the marine; there was no telling what Garp would do if he turned his back. Two soldiers rowed mutely towards the shore. If it hadn't been for the entire town watching, Garp would have given his grandson a good beating. But they both had to keep up appearances. As far as anyone knew, Luffy was his only grandson and Ace was just a random boy who lived on the island.

Garp could feel his blood pressure rise. A vein bulged from his forehead. Townspeople and marines clamored on shore to see what was going on. Rumors were already flying about what had happened. They whispered about Garp the hero rescuing two children from the Lord of the Coast. How they'd gotten into the predicament was a mystery, but there was no doubt he'd dutifully saved their lives.

Kaiya breathed heavily. She sat up shakily and her eyes met Ace's. His eyes were filled with rage, though there was no telling who it was directed towards.

The spectators watched as the rowboat pulled up the peer. Wordlessly, Garp ignored the crowd and led the children back through town and up to the house on the cliff. Ace wanted to run but it was like the marine could read his mind. Each time he thought he could bolt, Garp would turn around and eye him sharply. After the third time he tried to slip away, Garp silently raised a fist in the boy's direction.

Two worried figures stood in front of the general store. Ryoku and his wife.

The two children, soaking wet, stood in front of the adults as they all waited for an explanation. Kaiya chewed her lip and looked down. Ace clenched his fists. The Sea King had scared him, but he had never felt as much fear as he did standing before Garp and Ryo. They were two men who could, and possibly would, kill him if they wanted to.

"What happened?" Ryoku asked. His deep voice was as tranquil as the still East Blue and that made it even scarier. Ace had expected the old merchant to lose his cool, but he simply looked between both of the children calmly. Kaiya may not have known of the old man's strength, but Ace watched him behead a giant wolf in one swing. The crippled merchant rested on his cane patiently.

"I was standing on the edge," Kaiya said eventually.

"Did you fall?" Ryoku asked. His dark eyes were too cryptic for the children to decipher. "What were you thinking?"

Kaiya gnawed on her bottom lip nervously.

"That I wanted to die," she whispered. The old men looked at each other. Kaiya's bony fists were shaking.

"Then what happened?" Ryo asked.

"I pushed her," Ace said flatly. The adults stood in shock as the young boy stood with his chest out and head high. His eyebrows were pulled together sharply and there was a deep frown on his face.

Viola gasped and put a hand over her mouth. People whispered about Gol D. Roger's demon child, but she dismissed the rumors. One couldn't inherit evil. At least, that was what she had thought. She had knowingly let the boy into her house dozens of times unsupervised and yet...

Kaiya and Ace looked at each other.

"She grabbed onto me and we both fell," he continued. "That's when the Sea King showed up."

"Is that true?" Ryo asked solemnly.

Ace eyed the old man and nodded confidently. Ryo looked at the girl. She swallowed. Her chin moved up and down ever so slightly.

"You need to leave," Ryo told Ace firmly. "Go home and don't show your face around here again."

Ace turned his back to the old merchant.

"I didn't plan on coming back here, anyway."

Ryo watched the young boy disappear into the woods. He sighed and scratched his unkempt beard. His judgement had been made in everyone's best interests, yet for some reason, he couldn't help but feel as if he made the wrong decision.

Garp silently watched his grandson's figure sneak out of sight. He'd have to deal with Ace later. He still hadn't even seen Luffy since he touched down on the island.

Viola moved towards her niece and began guiding her towards the house with promises of nice, clean clothes and a hot meal waiting for her.

The sun was beginning to set. The two men walked towards the edge of the cliff and stood silently. They didn't need to speak. They'd both known the horrors of war; the horrors of a regular life weren't much different.

"She must feel so guilty," Ryoku said sadly. He clutched his cane with both hands. The sun was as red as the fire that had taken her home.

"She didn't come here willingly," Garp told his old friend. "She begged to stay in Cocoyasi."

"Why didn't you let her? She would have had a mother. A few sisters."

The marine sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair.

"The woman taking care of her... she was a good marine. But she couldn't take another child. She could barely afford the ones she had."

"I see," Ryo said. He produced a flask and took a long sip before offering it to his friend. Garp accepted. Ryo looked down at the deep sea and hoped the day's incident wasn't an indication of the troubles to come. "So this is the burden of being a guardian."

Garp laughed loudly. It seemed rather inappropriate for the mood.

"At least no one's trying to hunt her down," he pointed out optimistically.

Ryo was quiet as he took his flask back. There was little left in the small container but he guzzled the rest down anyway.

"It seems like a strange twist of fate, doesn't it?" Ryo asked the marine. "Having those children meet like this."

Garp picked a dried booger and flicked it into the wind.

"Only time will tell what fate has in store for them."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace ran as far as he could. His wet clothes and shoes were cold and he could feel his thighs and feet chaffing from the moisture. The boy stared down at the forest ground as he walked. He knew this trail by heart. His feet carried him instinctively as his mind kept replaying the strange incident with the girl. It was then Ace realized he hadn't even caught her name.

Just as well.

He didn't give his out. He didn't want her to know who he was. It was probably better that way.

He just couldn't get the images out of his head. The way her body fell into the wind. How quickly the Sea King had swallowed her up. It just seemed too crazy to be real.

Ace sighed. He wasn't welcome at Ryo's anymore... but that was fine. He preferred hunting on his own, anyway.

No matter how much he thought it, he knew it was a lie. He would miss the old man's house. The way it smelled at dinner time. He would miss the savory meats the woman cooked and the sweets she laid out on her table. He'd miss the cat that sometimes sought him out and rubbed against his bare shins. He was going to miss how Ryo and Vi would conveniently leave before cleaning up their food and drink.

He sighed and shook his head in attempt to get the day out of his mind. Honestly, he had it pretty good before Kaiya's arrival. The old couple had let him sneak in and take as much food as he wanted. They never pursued him, never complained.

Ace kicked a rock down the beaten path. If he never saw the girl again in his life, that would have been just fine with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading The Cliff and the Sea King. I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write! Any feedback, comments, or criticism are always welcomed!


	3. Meet the Ripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace takes a trip into the city and finds a familiar face and a new threat.

Ace stared into the fire as he chewed.

It had been a few weeks since the incident with the Sea King. He still couldn't get that day out of his mind. He couldn't help but remember the fear that had paralyzed him as he stared up at the huge beast.

Ace scowled ripped into the tough meat that constituted as dinner. He couldn't stand feeling like that. Frozen. Helpless.

A hand tried to sneak over to the pile of meat on Ace's plate. He clenched the bandit's wrist tightly in a warning and shot him a look that made the adult shiver in fear.

Meal time at Dadan's had gone back to the way it usually was. Rowdy. Loud. Not nearly as delicious as anything old lady Vi could cook up. He sighed and tore into his food. It was better than starving.

Another thing that bothered him for some odd reason was the girl. He'd seen girls before, obviously, but she was unlike anyone else. She was the closest thing he'd seen to a zombie. Skin and bones and haunting eyes. Even the impoverished kids in Grey Terminal looked healthier. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her parents. What was so bad that she had stopped eating and sleeping? What had made someone so young want to jump off a cliff?

After all, he was the child of a so-called demon and even he hadn't pulled a stunt like that.

"Ace."

Dadan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Tonight her gruff voice seemed a little softer than usual.

"You need to take a bath and go to bed."

The boy stood and began walking away. Dadan gave her usual rant about how he needed to listen and be respectful. He could have recited it word for word. Ace stepped into the cool night and walked to the bath house. He picked up the empty buckets inside the door and pumped them full of freezing well water.

Though his life was more or less the same as it had always been, he just felt off somehow. Maybe it was the weeks of being spoiled by delicious food. Maybe it was the kindness he'd received from the old couple before the incident with the Sea King.

Ace dumped a cupful of cold water onto his body and shivered.

He still didn't know why they'd been so nice to him. He didn't know what had caused him to lie about pushing the girl off the cliff. He knew she wanted to die, but that wasn't something you'd admit to just anyone. Why had she told him? Was there about him that made it obvious he'd thought the same thing day after day?

He stopped scrubbing his body. His skin was red and raw from the vigorous scouring. That was going to hurt later. Ace scowled and poured more freezing water over himself to wash away the soap.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would go to the Grey Terminal to find Sabo. He hadn't been back since he'd broken his arm. His left elbow felt like it was mainly back to normal. The broken limb was slightly misshapen but it wasn't very noticeable able unless one looked closely. Ace still kept the band around his elbow during the day. He just felt naked without it.

Ace sighed.

When he woke up, things were going to go back to the way they used to be. He'd meet up with Sabo and they'd collect money for their pirate ship. They could scour the Grey Terminal for a group of thugs and make a tidy profit.

By the time he walked back into the bandit's hut, dinner had been cleaned up. Some of the bandits lounged around the fire drinking. He walked past them without acknowledgement and entered his loft. It was the only place he had to truly call his own.

Ace dressed quickly and laid down. Tomorrow was going to be a day just like all the other ones, he decided. For the first time in weeks, he slept without dreaming about Sea Kings or the girl and the cliffside.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya, on the other hand, slept like a baby.

She kept waking up every few hours. The problem wasn't falling asleep. No, she was in a constant state of exhaustion. The problem came when she dreamed. No matter what she thought about or read before bed, her subconscious brought forth memories of that day. Red, orange, and yellow tones danced before her eyes.

Though the nights were cool and crisp, she often found herself kicking the covers off of herself as she grew too hot. Every so often she'd wake up to Uncle Ryo or Auntie Vi standing in her doorway. It was creepy at first, but she came to accept it.

After all, they had accepted her and the screams that kept arising at night.

Tonight, it was Uncle Ryo who hobbled to her door. He was skinny and tall enough that he had to duck underneath most doorways. He'd built the home years ago, though, so he could simply walk underneath the entry to Kaiya's room.

The old man walked towards Kaiya and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Nightmares again?"

Kaiya nodded. He could barely see her outline, but he knew the answer to the question before his mouth had moved. Ryo sighed and scratched his scraggly beard.

Two weeks. It had been over two weeks since Kaiya had started living in their home. He and Vi hadn't slept peacefully in seventeen days. While it was frustrating, he knew it was even worse for the girl. She was young. She didn't deserve her fate and she hadn't yet learned how to properly cope with the horrors of losing someone.

"Kaiya, you'll be safe here," he reassured. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see her outline. She was hugging her knees tightly.

"That's the last thing my dad said to me," Kaiya said quietly.

The old man rubbed his sleepy eyes. He could hear Kaiya sniffling in the dark. He felt the sheets tug underneath him as she pulled up the blanket to wipe her face.

He reached a hand out then hesitated.

On Kaiya's second day here, she stood in the kitchen staring at the oven. Viola had just turned on the device to bake some bread for later. She didn't realize Kaiya had entered the kitchen until she saw the girl, frozen in fear as she stared at the flame at the bottom of the oven.

Viola called the girl's name. She snapped her fingers in front of her face. Kaiya didn't react. Ryo entered the kitchen after he heard his wife shouting his name.

Kaiya's chest was falling and rising rapidly. Sweat had beaded on her forehead and her hands were balled into fists. Ryo had simply placed a hand on her shoulder when the girl screamed. Kaiya whipped around, her foot catching the base of Ryo's cane. The man toppled over as Kaiya ran out the front door. The merchant pulled himself out of thought and forced himself to sound cheerful.

"How about we do something different tomorrow?" Ryo suggested to the young girl.

"Like what?"

"We'll go to the city. I have to make a supply run anyway. We'll make a whole day of it. How's that sound?"

Kaiya chewed her lip. She'd already explored what little Foosha Village had to offer. A change of pace sounded nice.

"Okay."

Ryo smiled in the darkness. She hadn't expressed a lot of enthusiasm at the idea, but it was something. They were making progress.

"Try to get some sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya walked wide-eyed through the Town Center. She'd spent all six years of her life in Gosa Village. She'd visited Cocoyasi and other parts of the archipelago with her parents, but she'd never seen such a big city before.

Streets were lined with brick-and-mortar buildings. People sold everything she could think of and some that she never had. Bookstores, restaurants, weapon shops, bars, bakeries... Goa Kingdom's capital truly had it all.

"...and after we stock up, we'll grab something to eat for lunch. How does that sound, Kaiya?"

The girl looked at her uncle and nodded. Lunch sounded good. Though Kaiya still had trouble eating a full meal, Auntie Vi was a great cook (almost better than mom was) and she made a lot of familiar dishes that Kaiya enjoyed. Bellemere-san hadn't been bad at cooking but oranges didn't belong in everything.

"Ah, this is it." Uncle Ryo stopped outside of a shady looking building. It was well kept on the outside but the large window was tinted and there was a picture of a grinning skull painted on the glass. Various weapons swirled behind its skull like a headrest. Kaiya gulped. It looked like a Jolly Roger.

"It's alright, Kaiya," Ryo said soothingly. He scratched his scraggly beard. He couldn't take a six-year-old in the shop. Even though he was on good terms with the owner, he knew well what went on inside. It was nothing he wanted his horror-stricken niece exposed to. He thought about bypassing the shop altogether, but he was so close to finding what he was looking for. It was going to be another month before he'd be in town again. He couldn't pass up the idea to check in now.

"Here, take this." Ryoku handed the young girl a stack of bills. 5,000 berries. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him. She'd never held that much before.

"There's a toy shop nearby and a candy store. You can even visit the bookshop or a little cafe if you want. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just stay on this street, okay?"

Kaiya bit her lip at the idea of being left alone but she nodded anyway. Ryoku shot her one last look before he walked through the black door and disappeared into the weapon shop.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace walked down the street with his pipe in hand.

It had been two years since Ace started his pirate savings. Though he still had growing to do, he'd learned a lot by sneaking into the city on his own. He could fight one-on-one with most grown ups he encountered. Mainly because no one in their right mind would think about fighting a seven-year-old seriously, but he eagerly used that to his advantage.

At the moment, he was tailing a group of three thugs. They looked like they were in their late teens. The leader was an athletic looking guy with short-cropped brown hair. His cronies were a bald boy that reminded him of a gorilla and a scrawny ginger with an infinite amount of freckles.

The biggest one held a bag over his shoulder. Ace knew what cash and coins looked like when they were carelessly tossed into a bag. The gorilla boy had money on him. A lot of it. Ace just had to wait for his turn to strike.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The brown haired boy stopped suddenly, causing his followers to nearly trip over themselves. Ace ducked behind a building and peered over at them. The teenagers had their backs to him, but it looked like they had found their next victim.

"Leave 'er alone, Ripper," the ginger kid said. He towered over his more muscular friend but his back was curved so he slouched quite a bit as he stood. "She's just a little kid."

"Your daddy must have some big pockets," Ripper sneered. "How about you hand that over and we'll just be on our merry way?"

Ace tried to see the poor kid who was being mugged but the three older boys obscured his view.

"Doesn't look like she wants to cooperate," said the bald-headed gorilla boy.

"Come on, guys," the redhead said. "We're gonna rob this little brat? She's got chump change. We could be scoring some real dough right now."

Ripper turned to the ginger. He produced a blade out of nowhere and in front of his face threateningly.

"You'd better watch your mouth, boy," Ripper threatened.

Ace gripped his pipe with both hands. He had a good idea why they called brown-haired boy Ripper.

"Brats like this don't know how good they have it." Ripper turned his attention back to the girl. "Now," he said sweetly. "If you just hand over the cash, then no one's gonna have to get hurt. I'm sure your daddy won't mind if you lost a few berries on the way home, right? He probably uses more money to wipe his ass."

Ripper screamed suddenly and backpedaled.

"You little bitch!"

As the brunette moved, Ace could finally see who the teenagers had confronted and he paled.

The girl from the cliff.

Ace almost didn't recognize her. The baggy hand-me-downs and wild hair were gone. Instead, she wore a flowing green dress with a large ribbon around the waist. Her mane had turned into two shoulder-length braids tied off with white bows. A string of white beads wrapped around her neck and wrist. Her face had rounded and she looked healthier than the last time he'd seen her. What hadn't changed was her richly colored skin or intense golden gaze.

It took a moment for Ace to realize the teenagers probably mistook her for someone of nobility. She was too well-dressed, too clean to have come from other parts of the city. The wad of cash in her hands didn't help her case, either.

"Ripper!"

"She spat on me!"

While the leader of the trio was busy wiping his face, Kaiya made a dash for it. Her pastel dress flew behind her, exposing tidy matching bloomers as she ran. The teenagers ran after her and Ace followed behind them. They still hadn't noticed him. That was good.

Kaiya was small but she was fast.

Just as the boys were catching up to her, she'd turn. Honestly, she had no idea where she was going, but things had seemed like they were working out in her favor. At least, it did until she hit a dead end. Kaiya turned but the teenagers had just entered the alleyway.

The three boys blocked her only escape.

Ripper, the meanest looking one, slowly began walking her way. He had a strange knife. He flashed it open and closed. It danced around his scarred knuckles. He'd obviously practiced the moves a time or two before.

Her back suddenly touched rough brick.

"Let's try this again," Ripper said with false sincerity. "Hand over the cash and no one gets hurt."

Kaiya glared at him. She gripped her uncle's money with both hands.

Would Uncle Ryo care if she lost that much money? Maybe. Maybe not. But she couldn't get Ripper's words out of her head.

"…your daddy won't mind if you lost a few berries on the way home, right? He probably uses more money to wipe his ass."

Kaiya's upper lip curled in anger. That idiotic boy didn't know. He didn't know anything about how hard daddy worked each and every day. He didn't know about the late nights or the early mornings he'd miss his family to do odd jobs. She'd be damned before she let someone get away with insulting her late father.

"You better leave before you get hurt," Kaiya threatened. They were empty words, but she made it sound as convincing as possible.

Ripper and the big, bald boy laughed. The ginger hung back uncertainly. He didn't want to hurt a little kid. But then again, he was no match for Ripper, and he didn't want to be at the other end of his blade.

"What are you gonna do, princess?" Ripper teased. "Sic daddy on me?"

Kaiya's eyes looked around frantically for something – anything – she could use as a weapon. The only thing in sight was tight in the teenager's hands. Something appeared in the alleyway behind the boys. She averted her eyes suddenly and glared at the teenager.

"You're going to regret this," she told the boys darkly.

Ripper's eyes flashed with rage. His eyebrows were drawn together tightly. The teenager's mouth opened but before he could respond, a metal pipe cracked down onto the top of his skull. The blade dropped from his hand and clambered onto the dirt.

The ginger held up his hands like a boxer. His feet shuffled from side to side but Ace simply used his weapon to sweep the redhead's feet out from underneath.

The big, bald boy roared. Ace swung the pipe but the teenager's massive hands caught it. He threw the pipe and Ace onto the ground. Ace scrambled for the weapon. The brute kicked it away.

Ace rolled to his feet and launched a kick. It was absorbed by the older boy's massive gut. Ace felt a beefy hand wrap around his ankle before he was tossed back onto the unforgiving ground. Ace gasped for breath. The throw had knocked the wind out of him. Large fingers wrapped around Ace's skinny neck and lifted him up.

"Billy, watch out!"

Billy was too slow to register the words before a blade tore through the back of his knee. The large boy screamed in agony and fell to his side as Kaiya pulled the knife out of his joint. Ace landed nimbly and scrambled for his weapon. Kaiya ran to his side.

Ripper and his redhead friend stood.

Ace looked sideways at the girl.

"Can you fight?"

She held the knife out in front of her with both hands. Her arms and legs were shaking. Her only response was a wide eyed glance before she faced the skinny ginger in front of her. Ace took that as a no.

"You little shits are gonna pay," Ripper hissed.

The teenagers dove for the kids. Ace jumped out of the way; Kaiya rolled sideways. 

The red haired boy snarled. Kaiya could see discolored teeth as he glared at her. He cracked his neck, his knuckles. She switched the knife to her right hand and held it the same way Ripper had when he threatened his cohort.

"You shouldn't have done that to Billy," the ginger said.

He swung. Kaiya ducked. He tried once more. Twice. She managed to evade him by moving lower to the ground. Their height differences were too great. He was a tall fist fighter. Kaiya was too short of a target. The boy's usual tactics weren't working, so he stretched his leg back behind him.

Kaiya didn't have a lot of fighting experience, but she knew enough rules. The girl shot towards him. When someone kicks at you, get closer to them. The redhead's leg came towards her and her hands went up instinctively to shield her face. The boy jammed his thigh right into the balisong's blade and he jerked backwards.

Ripper saw the redhead go down out of the corner of his eye. He wiped sweat and blood from his mouth and faced the young boy in front of him. The kid had endurance. Ace's lip was cut and swollen, his cheek red and puffy. Yet he still gripped his steel pipe firmly, ready to return the favor.

Kaiya faced the brown-haired teenager. Ripper eyed the two kids and laughed maniacally. These kids had to be half his age. Yet they somehow managed to take on his two cohorts. A steel pipe and butterfly knife pointed at Ripper's direction. After this fight, he noted, he would need to find some more muscle.

Ace moved first. He lunged at the older boy, his pipe coming in from the side. Ripper slid closer to the kid and landed a fist right in the middle of Ace's face. The seven-year-old staggered back. He clutched his nose with one hand as his eyes watered.

Kaiya tried to move in on the teenager. As she lurched forward with the knife, Ripper held up a hand. It landed right in the center of his palm. With his other hand, he gripped the young girl's skinny wrist tightly. Ripper and Kaiya screamed at the same time. She struggled to pull away but she was no match for his strength.

Ripper landed a kick in the middle of the girl's stomach. She flew backwards and landed into an empty wooden crate. It broke from the force and she lay in a heap of splintered wood. He ripped the blade out of his hand with a pained groan.

Ace's eyes widened at the spectacle.

There was a crazed look in the teenager's eyes as he looked at Ace. The boy felt his heart sputter in fear but he held the steel pipe out with both hands resolutely. He could see Kaiya out of the corner of his eye; she wasn't moving.

Ripper smiled at him. Blood leaked from his hand and dripped down his wrist and elbow, staining the dirt. He jabbed at the boy a few times teasingly. Ripper laughed. It was Ace who was on the defensive now. He'd taken the teenager's punches well, but the blade had changed the game.

Ace tried hitting the teenager but he couldn't land a clean shot. Ripper was fast and strong. He easily dodged or deflected the blows with his knife. Ace could feel his heart racing. His breathing was ragged. The teenager was breathing hard, too, but he casually spun the knife around in his hands as he waited for another attack.

"Is that all you've got, kid?" Ripper asked. His eyes bulged from his sockets.

Ace roared. He put all his might into one more swing. He pulled his hands back and prepared to land a blow right onto Ripper's thick skull. The boy flipped his knife and caught the metal pole between the hands. Ripper squeezed the knife's handles. Ace's weapon was trapped in the teenager's powerful grip. The pole was yanked out of Ace's hands and he fell forward with a thud.

Ripper flipped the knife closed and open again. The blade jumped from one hand to the other before it came flashing in Ace's direction. Ace watched the knife coming down. It was like time had slowed down but he didn't have a chance to react.

Faster than the blink of an eye, a figure appeared before Ace.

The blade of the balisong was cut clean in half. It fell to the ground as its owner stared up at the scraggly old man. He appeared like the wind. Ryo stood tall and proud. His dark eyes glared into the teenager's soul, daring him to make another move.

"You must be pretty desperate for money if you're willing to beat up kids for a couple of berries," he said in his low voice.

Ace remembered the way the old man stood before the giant wolves. The way he held himself was the same. Confident. Regal. Unafraid. A shiver ran down Ace's spine. Even though he wasn't on the receiving end of the man's wrath, the idea of his power made Ace feel like an insect.

"You better mind your own damn business, old man!"

Ripper dropped the broken blade. His fist moved to jab at the old man's face. Ryo ducked and drew his sword. The curved hilt made an impact with the young man's diaphragm. He lost his breath instantly. Ripper was flung backwards and his back smacked the brick wall behind him.

A shrill whistle sounded nearby.

Ryo quickly assessed the scene. Discarded crates made for easy access to the roof of the building. Ace followed his line of sight.

"Get out of here," Ryo told the young man.

Ace scrambled for his pipe and the bag of money big Billy had lying beside him.

"Leave it," Ryo commanded as he picked up his niece.

"But-" Ace began to protest.

"I said leave it."

Hurried footsteps grew closer and closer. Ace grabbed the bag anyway and jumped on the crates that led to a higher level. To freedom. He was just about to clamor onto the roof when he felt a rush of wind. His bag of money plummeted towards the ground and it exploded like a water balloon. Paper money swirled out. Coins and jewelry rolled down the alley.

Ryo jumped from the ground up onto the roof. He leapt cleanly over Ace.

"Hurry up, boy."

Ace scrambled onto the rooftop and followed the suddenly nimble old man. Ryo hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he was a safe distance away from the scene of the crime. Ace collapsed beside him, heart racing as he gasped for air. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

Ryoku placed his niece on the rooftop gently.

As soon as he sat back, the man gripped his leg in pain. Ace jumped to standing but the old man simply held up one hand. The boy froze. Ryo inhaled and exhaled deeply as he clutched his leg. Slowly, the old man regained his composure. He looked over the bruised and battered young man.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked him.

Ace wiped blood from his mouth. His muscles were sore. There were various small cuts and scrapes on his body. His cheek was puffy and the inside of his mouth was swollen. His lip was busted. It felt like his bottom lip was ten times larger than it should have been. But he was a man. He'd deal with it just like he dealt with everything else.

"I'm fine," he lied.

Ryo sighed. He pulled a small tube from the pouch on his leg and threw it over to Ace.

"That medicine is expensive. Don't waste it."

Ace looked at the container. It was green with a white plus sign on it. Nothing else.

"Use it on whatever feels the worst," Ryo instructed.

Ace nodded. He looked down at the unconscious girl.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ace asked.

Ryo looked over the girl's small body. She was just started to get better. She was just starting to eat normally and sleep for most of the night. After the incident today, there was no telling.

"I hope so," he said honestly.

Ace clenched his fist.

"This wouldn't have happened if she'd just given them the money the first time they asked," he said angrily. He glared at the girl's sleeping face.

Ryo stared down at her.

"What did they say to her?"

"They told her to give them the money and she wouldn't get hurt," Ace told him.

"Was there more?" Ryo asked calmly. His voice was strangely serene. Ace was silent as he wracked his brain.

"They musta thought she was some noble," Ace recalled. "One of them said something about her dad having deep pockets and wiping his ass with money."

Ryo closed his eyes. His eyebrows pulled together. The old man frowned and took a deep breath.

"So that's why," he mumbled.

Ace looked at the merchant and waited for clarification. It never came. Ryo pulled out another green medicine tube out of his pocket and began tending to the girl's injuries. Ace decided to follow suit and take care of his own.

"I can't take you to Foosha Village but there is an inland port where I can drop you off. You wouldn't have to go through town or the Grey Terminal to get back home," Ryo offered.

"No, thanks. I'll get back on my own," Ace said coldly. He stood and held the medicine out to the old man. Ryo waved a hand.

"Keep it."

Ace dropped it beside the merchant and began walking away.

"Ace."

He stopped.

"I know what really happened at the cliff. Thank you for saving Kaiya."

Ace couldn't see the expression on the old man's face but there was sincerity in the man's voice.

The boy clenched a fist. Both times he saved her, it ended up worse for him. There was no reward for doing good deeds. He tried playing the hero and in return he was bestowed the privilege of exile in the mountains. All he had done was go out of his way to waste time and get hurt.

"Don't expect it to happen again," Ace said.

Ryo's eyes softened as he looked at the boy's back. His clothes were worn and torn. Sweat darkened the back. There were rips in the seams. He knew exactly what the young man had thought and felt. He'd tried to do good for someone else's sake but received nothing in return. Ryo had been there before. He knew the struggle all too well.

Without another word, the boy grabbed his steel pipe ran off. He disappeared into the streets below just as fast as he had come.


	4. Good Omen on a Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace experiences some bad luck on the anniversary of his father's execution.

Ace stared at the headline in front of him.

"Anniversary of the Demon Roger's Death!"

He clenched the paper. Each word on the page made his blood grow hotter and hotter. All around him, Goa Kingdom citizens celebrated the death of the most hated man in the world. People in the streets chatted and cheered the ninth anniversary of the famous pirate's death.

"Hard to believe it wasn't even a decade ago," remarked one man as he passed by the boy.

"They say," said a woman in a hushed tone, "that the military tried finding his unborn child after his execution."

"Yeah, but everyone knows it was a close and shut case," said another man.

"I heard that the child was never found," the woman gossiped.

"Don't go around spreading rumors like that, woman. There's no way our great military would rest until they killed the devil child."

Ace threw the paper down. Before he knew it, he had the man on the ground. His small fist made contact with the man's face time and time again.

"Stop, stop! Please!" Cried the woman. "If it's money you want, you can have it!"

Ace froze.

The woman had produced a small purse. Her hand shook violently as she offered it to him. It was bursting with rolled up bills.

"Please, just take it and leave!"

Ace felt his mouth curve into a deep frown. He hadn't attacked the man for money, but he wasn't one to refuse fortune when it favored him. It didn't happen every day, after all. Ace snatched the purse out of the woman's hand and made a dash for it.

"Help!" She cried. "Help! I've been robbed!"

A whistle sounded somewhere not too far off. Another shrill call answered it but this one was even closer. Every year, the city rejoiced on this day. There were more police officers than usual just in case some crazy characters decided to cause trouble.

A few policemen entered the street. He could see the insignia on their hats as they turned their heads in search of the culprit.

Ace frowned and kept running. Of all the days to be in the city, he'd picked the wrong one.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Happy birthday!"

Kaiya walked into the kitchen to see an assortment of food at the table. Auntie Vi had the kitchen decorated with balloons and streamers. A hand painted banner was strung across the double doors. Beautiful cursive script read "Happy Birthday, Kaiya!"

The girl smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. She quietly walked to the kitchen table and took a seat. Eggs, bacon, and sausage decorated one large platter. A stack of pancakes lay on another. An assortment of fruit kabobs were arranged in a large, colorful number seven in the middle of the table.

"Eat up," Viola smiled. "Don't want your birthday breakfast to go to waste."

Kaiya nodded and began digging into the food. She picked the pancakes first. Auntie Vi's golden eyes didn't miss much, but the woman didn't say anything about Kaiya's unhealthy choice. It was her seventh birthday, after all.

"Where's Uncle Ryo?" Kaiya asked with a mouthful of food.

Viola raised a stern brow at her niece's poor manners.

"He went to the village," she said with a wave.

Viola sat down beside her niece. She sipped from her cup of dark coffee and filled up on eggs and meat.

Kaiya enjoyed the freshly squeezed orange juice that sat in a small, sweating pitcher. It made her miss living with Bellemere. The former marine didn't have a lot to offer in terms of luxury but orange juice was never in short supply like it was here.

At last, Kaiya pushed her plate away with a happy sigh. Her stomach was full. Her appetite had returned and so had her true features. Kaiya's round cheeks turned upwards in a smile as she stood and bowed.

"Thank you for the delicious breakfast!"

Kaiya turned to leave.

"You forgot something."

Kaiya sighed and backtracked to clean up her place setting. She threw her napkin away and placed her plate and silverware in the sink full of hot, bubbly water. Her hands grabbed the small cloth on the faucet and began trudging to the table to wipe down her area.

Her aunt smiled as the girl obediently picked up after herself. It had taken some training but the seven-year-old had adapted quickly to the woman's strict rules.

Kaiya was rinsing the dishcloth and trying to make sure it was arranged exactly the way her aunt had left it when the woman spoke.

"What would you like to do today, Kaiya?"

The girl turned and faced her aunt. The woman regarded her with almond shaped eyes. The females in their family had all seemed to inherit their most starking trait: golden irises. Viola's eyes were very similar to the young girl's except they were framed with graying eyebrows and decades of wisdom.

Kaiya shrugged.

"What did your family do on your birthday?" Viola asked gently.

Kaiya looked down. She shrugged again.

Viola frowned, wondering if it had been wrong to bring up the girl's parents on her special day.

Before she could push the issue any further, a bell chimed as Ryoku entered from the shop doors. He clambered into the kitchen and a large stack of newspapers fell from his arms and splayed across the countertop. The late King of Pirates smiled up from the execution platform.

"What in the world?" Viola frowned at the sudden mess.

Ryo huffed and unloaded his large backpack. He pulled out slightly smushed but beautifully wrapped presents.

"Tah-dah!" The old man held out his hands as he presented the items.

Kaiya unsurely grabbed one. It was in a rectangle box and was extremely light. She shook it gently.

"Go on," Ryo prompted.

Kaiya's mouth tightened. She hated pulling apart such beautiful gifts but, as dad always said, presents were meant to be opened. Her fingers gently slid the ribbon down the length of the box. She lifted the lid and gasped.

A brand new set of paint brushes lay neatly in the package.

Suddenly, Kaiya placed the brushes on the table and grabbed the next present. It was a large rectangle. She ripped through the paper to expose the folding easel within. The girl excitedly set it down and moved on. The next present was oddly shaped. She wrapped it with her knuckles. It was sturdy. With a smile, Kaiya tore open the paper and beamed down at the wooden paint pallet. The next presents were canvases of varying shape and size.

"How did you know?" Kaiya asked incredulously.

Viola looked at her husband. There were wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and eyes as she smiled at him.

"I had to do some research," Ryo said with a toothy, yellow grin. His dark eyes glistened beneath his bushy eyebrows. "The only thing I couldn't haul up here was the paint. I'm afraid we'll have to bring the wagon down to Party's Bar. I asked Makino to hide it so we didn't accidentally spoil the surprise."

"I'll get it!" Kaiya volunteered.

The married couple laughed as their niece ran out of the room. She nearly tripped over her own feet in excitement. Kaiya scrambled to get her shoes on.

"I've never seen her like this," Viola said quietly. She massaged her husband's shoulders. They could see the girl appear outside the window as she hauled the wooden wagon towards town, eager to collect the rest of her birthday gifts. "It's nice to see her so happy."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace felt the weight of a two hundred plus pound man's knee in his back. The man pushed the young boy's face into the dirt. Ace's weapon and the women's purse had been confiscated immediately. At the moment, a few authorities were standing around discussing what to do with the young boy.

Unfortunately, Ace had decided the best course of action was to spit in one officer's face and try to slip away. It hadn't worked out in his favor. His hands were bound behind his back.

A policeman pulled Ace to standing. He nodded to the other officers as they departed and he began leading the young boy towards the police station.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Ace asked with narrowed eyes.

"We're going to take you to the police station and see if we can get ahold of your parents," the officer said without looking down.

Ace's face darkened.

All around him, people talked about his father. Or at least the man who had helped bring him into this world. Roger this. The Pirate King that.

If he had a berry for every time someone spoke ill of the late pirate, Ace would have been rich.

The boy ground his teeth. If he never heard people say "Gold Roger" for the rest of his life, it would have been fine with him. That man hadn't done anything for Ace except force him into a miserable existence where he was hated simply for being alive.

Today, on the anniversary of the famous pirate's execution, celebrating could be heard from the bars, even this early in the day. Jolly songs rang out from inside people's homes.

There was a group of performers in the street. They were dressed as pirates and marines. As Ace passed by, he watched them reenact Roger's downfall. One actor with a large, curly mustache pasted on his face was bound in a pillory. Two "marines" on each side held large swords and in a practiced precision, their swords came down.

The fake Roger had a black cloth pulled over his head and red ribbons shot into the air. The marines saluted and young children watched in awe as other actors hauled Roger's limp body away. They played a grand fanfare and the performance ended with a dramatic musical number.

"He's dead! He's dead! The Pirate King is dead!"

Actors danced merrily around. Some onlookers applauded. The crowd began to disperse but Ace found himself standing with his fists and jaw clenched.

A hand pushed Ace forward roughly.

"Keep walking," the policeman demanded. He kept a beefy hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What happens if my parents don't come for me?" Ace asked the man.

The officer was tall and fat. He scratched his chin and lazily followed the young boy. "Well. For your sake I hope they do."

"What would happen, though? If they didn't." Ace tried to turn his head but the man squeezed his shoulder roughly. Ace faced forward.

"Well. You'll probably spend some time in a cell until we can find someone to take you."

Ace swallowed.

"It's not so bad," said the officer in a lighter tone. "Grew up in one of the local orphanages m'self. Helped shape me into who I am today. If you don't have parents, we can help you find a home," continued the man. "Who knows? Maybe it'll help turn your life around. You could even end up like me one day," he said with a jolly laugh.

Ace frowned deeply.

The office had a large beer belly and missing teeth. His fingers reeked of lingering meat. They were a little too close to Ace's face and they smelled anything but appealing.

Ace really hoped he wouldn't end up like him.

First things first, he just had to escape. Ace's eyes scanned the upcoming streets for an opening when a familiar figure appeared from an alleyway. Ace paled.

Before he could look away or hide his face, a pair of bulging eyes landed on him. The brown haired teenager tapped a cohort and nodded toward the young boy.

Ace gulped again.

Ripper and three buddies began making a beeline for Ace. The young boy cursed loudly.

"Hey, now, there's no reason for language like th-"

The policeman's sentence was cut short by a club knocking him in the back of the head.

Ace didn't stick around to see what came next. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. His hands were still bound behind him, making it hard to balance properly. Ace's body slammed into walls as he turned corners and he felt fresh scrapes on the side of his face and legs.

The last time he encountered Ripper was still fresh in his mind. The only reason he managed to get away was because Ryoku had shown up to save the day. Ace highly doubted the crippled merchant was around at the moment.

His heart pounded as he raced towards the Grey Terminal. He knew these streets. If he could just get past the gate, he could easily lose them.

Lady Luck hadn't favored his father on this day and it seemed she didn't much care for Ace, either.

Out of nowhere, someone jumped out in front of him. It was the skinny redhead from before. His green eyes glared out from beneath a tuft of shaggy hair. He held up two freckled fists.

Ace didn't stop. He didn't slow down. He ran as fast as he could and bowled into the older boy. He made sure to ram his shoulder into the skinny ginger's tender stomach.

They both toppled over. Ace rolled a couple of times. He turned onto his belly and pulled his legs beneath his body like a worm. Ace awkwardly scrambled to standing just as the redhead's friends sauntered out of the shadows.

Ace was surrounded. A bead of sweat dripped down his brow as four teens closed in on each side.

If he had his metal pole, he could have stood a chance. But here, now, with his hands tied and no weapon, he was fucked.

"I remember you," Ripper said in a sing song voice. "Do you remember me?"

He produced a shiny new butterfly knife and flashed it in front of the young boy's face threateningly.

"You and that little bitch lost me a lot of money."

"Ripper," spoke the redhead. "Where's the fun in stabbing a kid who can't even defend himself?"

Ripper mused for a second. His spun the blade around his knuckles.

Ace watched the metal dance in front of his eyes. It was actually quite impressive. Or at least, it would have been if Ripper's malicious gaze hadn't been so focused on him.

"I dunno," shrugged the tall brunette. Ripper flashed a dangerous smile. "Let's see."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Ya-chan!" Makino smiled as Kaiya entered the bar. The young girl pulled the wagon behind her and parked it beside the counter.

Aside from Kaiya and the bartender, the only one in the building was a very small boy who sat at the counter. He turned to face her with large, round eyes.

"I heard it's your birthday today!" Makino said warmly.

Kaiya nodded. She couldn't help but return the woman's smile.

"I'm seven," she announced proudly.

"You must be here for your presents."

Kaiya nodded. Makino winked and held up one finger before she disappeared into the back room.

"You know what else today is?" The boy at the counter grinned enthusiastically.

It had been about three months since Kaiya had come to live on Dawn Island. She had seen the dark haired boy before before but they hadn't formally met. He was a few years younger than her. His messy hair pointed this way and that as it lay on a heap on his head.

"It's the day Gol D. Roger died," Kaiya said plainly.

"Yeah, today's the birthday of the Great Pirate Era!"

Kaiya frowned. "It's my birthday and I don't like pirates," she said matter-of-factly.

"Whaaat?!" The boy jumped up on his seat and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You don't like pirates?! What's wrong with you?!"

Kaiya crossed her arms. "They're scoundrels," Kaiya said as she narrowed her eyes.

The boy jumped down from the bar stool and held up a tiny fist. "Take that back."

"No. They're good for nothing criminals."

"Take it back!"

"No."

The children glared at each other. Kaiya looked down at the boy. He had to be four or five. There was a lot of fire in his eyes as he declared, "I'm going to kick your ass for saying that!"

Kaiya snorted. "As if."

He roared and cocked his fist back. Kaiya took a step out of the way. The boy's own weight carried him too far. He lost his balance and crashed into the floor. Angry tears sprang from the boy's eyes.

"My, my, what's all the commotion?"

Makino wheeled the small wagon back into the main room. She had filled it with buckets of paint.

Kaiya's eyes widened. She quickly forgot about the angry boy as she walked over to her gifts. White, black, red, yellow, and blue paint sat in gallon buckets, eager and ready to be used.

"Hey!" The boy jumped up. "We're not done fighting!"

"I'm not fighting you," Kaiya said with an eye roll. She thanked Makino and began pulling the wagon behind her.

The boy stood in her way with his arms spread out.

"If you want to pass you have to fight me," he announced.

"I don't even know you," Kaiya frowned.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the King of Pirates one day!"

Kaiya stopped and stared into the young boy's eyes. There was a fierce determination in his face. He truly believed the words he spoke.

"I'm Jaeger D. Kaiya," she told him with a smile. "And I hate pirates."

Kaiya began wheeling the cart back towards the door. The boy rotated his shoulder as if he were preparing to strike her. When his fist came at her, Kaiya dropped the wagon's handle.

She placed two flat hands up. Her feet shuffled to the side and she used the boy's own momentum to push him to the ground.

Kaiya tried walking away once more.

"I'm not done fighting you!"

"Well, _I'm_ done with _you_ ," Kaiya snapped in irritation. "Come back when you can actually fight."

Makino stopped the boy as he rose to intercept her once again. Kaiya waved goodbye and walked out of the empty bar with her fabulous presents in tow.

Her eyes turned upward to see a darkening sky. Thick clouds rolled in front of the sun and cast a dark shadow over her. She looked down at her feet as she trudged uphill.

Her aunt and uncle had been nothing but gracious to her. They'd kindly taken her into their home and provided more than her parents had. She had fresh food every day. She even got new clothes and shoes instead of patched hand me downs.

Auntie Vi cooked two to three times each day. Uncle Ryo didn't have to work odd jobs at odd hours to make ends meet. If anything, life was more stable than it had ever been. Her nightmares had stopped for the most part and she ate and slept normally.

They were even making an attempt to keep her birthday the same as it had always been. Despite all the positive things she had in her life, she couldn't help but feel there was a hole in her heart. She just couldn't figure out why.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace screamed in agony.

Ripper's knife was pulled out of his stomach. It glistened crimson. Its owner smiled psychotically as he watched the boy's head fall.

Ace panted. His hands were still tied behind his back. Red slowly stained the front of his shirt and shorts.

"Well, what do you know?" Ripper asked in a cheery tone. "That was pretty fun after all."

Two of his friends chuckled darkly. The redhead from before hung back and eyed the young boy unsurely.

"What did you think?" Ripper asked Ace. He pulled the boy's hair so he could see the pain in his eyes. Ace hocked a loogie and launched it into the teenager's face.

Ripper threw the young boy to the ground and gave him a firm kick.

"You little shit!" Ripper wiped his face angrily. He took a page out of the young boy's book and launched a thick, yellow mucus towards him.

Ace watched it land in the dirt in front of his face. Despite the pain, he found himself laughing.

Ripper didn't think it was so funny. He roared and his foot pressed down on the boy's chest.

Ace gasped for breath.

Ripper decided he'd try again. This time, a long tendril of spit fell towards the boy. Ace struggled and turned his head. He could feel the warm, bubbly liquid drip onto his cheek and into his ear. Ripper crouched down and spoke in a low voice.

"How do you like that?"

Ripper lifted his foot. Ace sucked in a lungful of air before a powerful fist made contact with his cheek. Ripper punched the boy again and again until a pale, freckled hand grabbed his wrist.

"Ripper," said the redhead firmly. "He's just a kid."

"A kid who cost me over 50,000 berries!" Ripper cried.

"So what?" The redhead's green eyes scanned Ace's shivering body. "It's not worth killing some kid over."

Ripper stood and pushed the redhead against a wall. Both hands had a firm grip on the boy's collar.

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth," Ripper hissed. "You having second thoughts again, Ichi? I thought we agreed we were gonna be partners?"

"I'm not going to partner with someone who'll kill a little kid because of some grudge," Ichi said harshly. The redhead jabbed Ripper in the face, causing him to spiral down to the ground.

Ichi's brass knuckles shined in the light and left an imprint on his former partner's cheek. Ripper's signature knife tumbled on the ground beside him. The skinny redhead quickly retrieved the butterfly knife and cut Ace's hands free.

"Run," Ichi commanded. "And don't stop until you're a safe distance away."

Ace clenched his stomach. His hands were instantly soaked with crimson.

"What about you?" Ace asked.

"I'll be fine," Ichi lied. "Go!"

Ace shot him one last look before he fled. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He clutched his stomach in pain but willed his body to move. He heard sounds of a scuffle behind him. Ace almost turned when he heard Ichi yell.

"Don't look back! Just keep going!"

Ace clenched his jaw. He heard Ichi grunt in pain but he didn't look back. He turned the corner and forced himself to keep going. His stomach cried out with every movement. Ace squeezed his eyes shut when he heard a yell echo along the alley walls. A police whistle rang out somewhere.

Ace had only been running for a few minutes when he heard Ichi's distant scream. Tears began to fall down the young boy's face as he entered a crowded street.

Onlookers looked with horrified expressions and moved out of the boy's way as if he carried a contagious disease. He just had to make it to the Grey Terminal.

Ace's vision blurred. His breathing was ragged. His mouth felt like he'd swallowed sand. But he kept going.

When the Grey Terminal came into view, he told himself he just had to make it to Middle Forest. Ace was sweating profusely. His run had turned into a sad limp but the boy refused to stop moving.

Miraculously, he made it past the Grey Terminal. The woods came into view and he told himself that Dadan's was just a hop, skip, and a jump away.

Ace had slowed considerably. He was crouched low. His muscles screamed out in protest. Ace had to lean against a tree to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he staggered to the next one. Then the next. This went on until he found he didn't even have the strength to walk.

Ace panted and slid down the trunk of a tree. The bark scratched his skin and left shallow cuts in his delicate flesh.

Lightning flashed overhead. Thunder shook his body minutes later. The sky was dark. Ace closed his eyes as cold, hard raindrops began to fall, soaking his clothes and hair. Ace didn't know if he was crying or not. He clenched his stomach. The blood on his hands turned a light pink as water began to cleanse his skin. He didn't even have time to feel sorry for himself before a miserable sleep claimed him against his will.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya had just finished unloading the wagon when large raindrops began to fall. She hurried inside as thunder shook the home and store. She could see a large bolt of lightning strike on the horizon.

One of her favorite things about her uncle's home was the location. It was perched on a cliff that overlooked Foosha Village. It had a beautiful view of the sea and the various mountains that jutted out of the landscape. At the moment, though, all she could see were dark tones in greys and blue as a torrential downpour watered the earth.

"You made it back just in time, eh?"

Ryo hobbled towards Kaiya, his cane tapping the wooden floor with each step. He stood behind his niece and watched the storm. Raindrops pitter-pattered against the roof and window panes. They stood silently for a few moments before Kaiya spoke.

"We won't be able to do lanterns," the girl said quietly.

Ryo scratched his scraggly salt and pepper beard. The wind whistled and moaned furiously. The rain was coming down fast, drenching the landscape in cold tones.

"It won't rain like this all day," he said. He placed a wrinkled hand on the young girl's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "We'll still be able to do your lanterns." Ryo turned and began hobbling to the living area. "Why don't you come test out your new paints?"

"Okay!" Kaiya grinned and beat the old man to the living room. She eagerly took the stacks of newspaper and spread it all over the middle of the floor.

"Gold Roger," as the newspapers read, stared up from the front page. The photo's description claimed the late pirate king was shown smiling moments before his death. Kaiya skimmed the story but didn't bother to turn the page and read the rest of it. The stories were the same from year to year. She'd come to accept the fact that she'd have to share her birthday with stories of the notorious pirate's life and death.

Viola watched with silent hawk eyes as her tidy home quickly became the young artist's messy studio. She didn't protest, however. She simply picked up one of the newspapers and sat back in her chair. Her gold eyes hid behind round spectacles as she read.

Kaiya had set up her easel and canvases without trouble. She hauled the paint buckets in the living room and pried the lids off after an initial struggle.

Viola paid little attention. Ryo watched his niece in amusement. His dark eyes were turned upwards in a smile until Kaiya suddenly spoke.

"Do you think Roger was a really bad guy?" Kaiya asked. Her inquisitive eyes pierced into the old man's solemn gaze.

Ryo sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I guess it depends on what constitutes as bad," the old man said with a shrug.

Kaiya placed each color on her wooden palette. Afterwards, she stuck her thumb through and held it in her left hand. Her right hand mixed colors and applied them to the canvas. Her almond eyes darted this way and that, her mouth curved downward as she focused.

"My dad said he was a great man," Kaiya said quietly.

Ryoku and Viola shared a look. Kaiya didn't speak of her parents very often. Today, of all days, it was especially strange that she'd mention her beloved father and the detested pirate king in the same breath.

"Is that so?" Ryo asked cautiously.

Kaiya nodded her head. Her hands worked quickly, placing large splotches of color on the canvas. The adults couldn't see what she was painting. Her hands didn't still when she spoke again.

"I think my dad used to be a pirate," Kaiya admitted. Her voice was low. Ashamed.

Ryo didn't know what to say. Pirates had destroyed her home. Her family. She had never mentioned the incident.

They'd only ever heard bits and pieces about her life before. She often brought up her mother's angelic singing voice. Her father would stay up late painting masterpieces, as Kaiya called them. The couple used to travel around performing before settling down to raise a family in the East Blue.

Never before had Kaiya willingly brought up the subject of pirates, let alone the feared king of them all.

"What makes you say that, Kaiya?" Ryo asked gently.

She looked down at her paint palette and up at the canvas. The ends of her shoulder length braids threatened to dip into the bright colors every time she moved. Kaiya looked at her painting for a moment before her eyes shifted to her uncle's wizened face.

"Pirates do bad things." Kaiya's voice was quiet but unwavering. "Does that mean he was a bad person? Like Roger?"

The old man sighed heavily. He groaned as he stood. His cane tapped the floor as he shuffled over to Kaiya.

The girl emptied her hands and rushed to standing. It was easier for her to stand than it was for her uncle to sit on the floor.

Ryoku placed a heavy hand on top of the girl's head.

"I know pirates have hurt you," he told her earnestly. "But being a pirate doesn't automatically make someone a bad person."

Kaiya's eyebrows pulled together tightly.

"There are people who are bad who become pirates. But there are also good people who decide to become pirates as well."

The girl's mouth was a thin, hard line. She didn't refute the man's words, but she didn't seem to accept them, either.

"You have a good heart, Kaiya," he told her with a smile. "Don't let your past experiences taint your future. You can't judge people by what they're called; you judge someone based on their actions, how they treat others."

The now-seven-year-old silently helped her uncle back to the couch. Ryoku plopped down with a sigh. Kaiya wordlessly sat back on the floor and resumed painting. Her movements seemed slower, more intentional.

"Well." Viola closed her newspaper and stood. The woman stretched and began walking to the kitchen. "I better get busy if we're going to have a feast tonight."

She looked to see if a smile had stretched across her niece's face. The girl held the same solemn expression she did while Ryoku spoke to her.

Viola looked at her husband and they shared unspoken concern. Their niece was young but what went on in her mind was a mystery to them. Vi sighed quietly and walked into the kitchen.

The storm could be seen clearly from the double doors. Large puddles appeared. Viola began preparing for her niece's birthday feast. She worked wordlessly and, for some odd reason, her mind wandered to the late pirate king's son.

It had been months since she'd seen the boy. Viola's stomach felt like it was in knots. She continued to work, her thin fingers quickly slicing up vegetables. The knife came down with precise thuds as she found herself wondering how the young boy was doing on the anniversary of his father's death.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace woke up to the smell of meat and the sound of laughter. He tried to sit up but a shooting pain prevented him from doing so. His entire body felt like it had been chewed up by a Sea King. The boy cried out and Magra ran to the boy's side.

"Ace! You're awake!"

The bandit's words caused the others to look over in concern. Dadan hurried over, her large red necklace jiggling as she plopped down. Dogra followed with his encyclopedia clutched tightly in his arms.

The large woman's eyebrows were pulled down sharply. She had not one, but two, cigarettes in her mouth, both glowing from the tips as hazy streams of smoke wafted into the home's ceiling.

"What the hell were you doing today?!" Dadan yelled. "When we found you, you were nearly dead!"

Ace turned his head away from her. The woman was loud and obnoxious. Though she often acted more ferocious than she actually was, he just found her concern irritating.

"I got stabbed," he mumbled. His hands wandered to his stomach; it had been neatly bandaged. Ace remembered the redhead, Ichi, who had helped him. He squeezed his eyes shut. The teenager's scream was still fresh in his mind. He wondered if Ichi made it out alive.

"Of all the day to pick fights," Dadan said as she shook her head. "You just had to pick today, didn't you? Damn it, you have to be more careful, Ace!"

Magra attempted to calm down the female bandit. Dadan ranted about the boy's carelessness and how he was lucky they'd taken a trip to the city and found him. Ace didn't feel lucky. He couldn't get the morning out of his head.

The drunk bar goers celebrating Roger's death. The acting troupe performing the execution as if it were a comedy skit. Ichi taking on a crazed Ripper so Ace could run away.

Ace felt a hard lump form in his throat. He would have rather have died. He was a demon child. A stranger had chosen to show him kindness today and now he was probably dead. It reinforced Ace's notion that kindness wasn't worth it. It didn't pay to be nice.

"I have to piss," Ace said emotionlessly.

Dadan sighed heavily. She waved a hand at Magra and began to walk towards the fire where her sake the remains of a meal waited.

The large man helped Ace stand. He took slow, shaky steps toward the door of the shack. He didn't have the strength to make it any farther. As soon as he was out the door, Ace leaned against the cabin wall and relieved himself in the grass. He sighed and breathed in the air. It was humid and the smell of rain still clung to the earth.

Ace zipped his shorts. He turned to go inside but something caught his eye.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Magra followed the boy's pointed finger. In the air, a glowing light gently wafted up towards the clouds. It was followed by more.

A stream of lanterns floated up towards the now clear sky. The sun had nearly sunk past the horizon and the objects looked almost magical as they lazily allowed a breeze to take them.

Ace watched seven lights float higher and higher.

"Seven lanterns," Magra said aloud.

"What does it mean?" Ace asked curiously.

"I don't know," Magra admitted. A smile crept across his face as he watched the strange spectacle. "You should make a wish."

"What?" Ace frowned. "That's stupid."

The man shrugged his large shoulders.

"Seven's supposed to be a lucky number. It might be a good omen."

Ace made a "tsk" sound. He leaned against the doorframe and turned to enter the bandit's home. Before he went in, his dark eyes wandered up once more. He didn't really believe in good luck or omens or anything like that. A small part of him, however, wished that Magra was right.

Stupid as he felt, he made a wish. The naive, childish part of him secretly hoped that wishes did come true. He hobbled back into the hut to see a plate with meat sitting beside a bowl of rice and glass of water.

"Eat up," Dadan commanded. "You need food and rest before you're back on your feet."

Ace felt the corners of his mouth twerk upwards just a little. The bandits didn't usually save food for anyone. Maybe it was because he had nearly died earlier in the day. He was the one that did brought back the biggest game most days, after all. They'd have to work harder for good dinners if he died.

Or, another voice in his head said, maybe the lights in the sky were a good omen and things would start to look up for him after all.

Ace hungrily scarfed down the meal.

Only time would tell.


	5. The Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiya and Ryoku take a trip up the mountain. Ace gets caught in a winter storm.

It was hot and stuffy. The smell of smoke seeped underneath the wooden door and leaked into the closet, curling up into the young girl's nose. Kaiya covered her face with one of the coats hanging in front of her. On the other side of the door, she could hear shouting and gunshots.

Kaiya had her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was bent and she breathed into her skirt in an attempt to filter out the noxious fumes. Her small hands covered her ears, desperately trying to drown out the threats. The screams.

A loud crack erupted above her before the ceiling caved in. Her shelter had collapsed. Kaiya was buried beneath a closet full of heavy winter gear. She tried desperately to push up off the ground. She couldn't see the large beam that pinned her down.

All she could see were reds, oranges, yellows. Flames danced before her eyes, quickly racing around the once-beautiful wooden building. Dark smoke entered her lungs and Kaiya coughed violently.

She screamed for help.

No one answered back.

Viola rushed into the young girl's bedroom.

"Kaiya, Kaiya!" The girl was barely conscious when she registered the feeling of someone shaking her. "Wake up! Honey, wake up!"

Kaiya shot up suddenly. She was panting. Her pillow and sheets were soaked.

Viola wrapped her arms around the young girl. Kaiya clutched her arms around the woman in return. Her aunt smelled like lavender soap. Viola soothingly spoke into the girl's ear until Kaiya's heart had slowed down.

The woman took a seat next to the girl. It was dark but Kaiya could see the first rays of sunshine trying to penetrate her white curtains.

"Nightmares again?" Viola asked quietly.

Kaiya nodded. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It had been a while since they'd happened, but every so often, she still woke up screaming.

The fireplace lit up the living room. Kaiya could see shadows flicker from her bedroom. Usually the fireplace sat dark and quiet, or at least it had since Kaiya had moved to Foosha Village in the middle of summer.

"It snowed last night," Viola said.

Curiously, Kaiya moved her curtains and peered outside. Surely enough, a layer of fluffy white snow covered the landscape. It looked almost unreal. The yellowed grass had become covered overnight. The island she could see was a mix of whites, greys, and browns. The most colorful thing was the violet sunrise and East Blue that swayed gently in the distance.

In the other room, Kaiya could hear banging and clunking. Something loud fell onto the wooden floor and a curse slipped out of Ryo's lips.

"What's going on?" Kaiya asked her aunt.

"Oh, your uncle has to take a trip to the mountains today," Viola explained. "He's just getting things ready."

"What? I want to go!"

Viola pushed up her round glasses and frowned.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Kaiya. The mountains are dangerous."

"But Uncle Ryo will be with me!" Kaiya protested.

"He'll be busy hauling merchandise," Viola said.

"I can help haul merchandise, too!"

Viola pursed her lips. "I don't think you should go," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Not fair!" Kaiya jumped out of bed. Her feet and legs instantly became cold. "I haven't gone anywhere in weeks!"

"You just went to the village with your uncle a few days ago," Viola pointed out.

"It's not the same! He goes to the village every day! I want to go to the mountains!"

Viola stared at her young niece's face. Winter was usually very mind on Dawn Island. Every so often the temperature would drop to freezing and stay there, but it was only a handful of times before spring came again. Snow was a rare occurrence but when it fell, it tended to come out of nowhere and stick.

Personally, Viola preferred to stay inside during the cold months, sewing, baking, doing things at home to pass the time. Her niece, however, didn't enjoy it as much.

The woman sighed and rubbed her neck. "Your uncle is going to be the one making the trip. That's going to be for him to decide."

"Okay!" With a grin, Kaiya raced out of the bedroom to find the merchant and plead her case.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace shivered.

Snow was gently falling outside his window. He could see large, puffy flakes lazily wafting down to earth. Limbs of evergreen trees bowed with the weight of the snow that had piled on their prickly branches. Other barren trees simply sat still and solemn. Every now and then, a tuft of snow would fall from a branch and tumble to the ground.

Hunting was not going to be fun today.

Ace covered the window back up. In lieu of curtains, he had a thick blanket nailed to his wall in order to keep out the cold. He walked over to his small closet and fished out warmer clothes.

He settled for a pair of pants, a tank top underneath a long sleeve shirt, a short sleeve button up over that, and a thick sweater. He didn't have a lot of clothing, and what little he did own was not suited to deal with snowy weather. In fact, he didn't even have a pair of shoes that properly covered his feet. He had a few pairs of long socks and opted to wear both of them, though it looked rather silly. The one pair of shoes he currently owned was very close to the end of its lifespan. The left sole would come undone now and then. He'd fixed it with glue he'd stolen from Magra but Ace had since run out and there were only so many more times that would get him through the day.

He quietly climbed down the ladder that led to the main living area. Most of the bandits had woken up or were in the process of being woken up by Dadan's shouting.

A fire roared in the middle of the large room. The home smelled like burning wood and nicotine.

Ace served himself a single bowl of rice. It was a measly breakfast. There were no leftovers from last night's meal, but that wasn't unusual. The bandits didn't know how to control themselves. They'd all been taught to eat until they were stuffed. Life was hard in the mountains. If food was in front of you, you ate it, full or not. As luck often had it, the one time you skipped a meal usually meant your next one came late.

"Ace, you're up early," Dogra said. The small man sat along one wall with his encyclopedia propped open in front of him. Why he insisted on reading it every day, Ace didn't know. It wasn't like Dogra acted or spoke any differently than the rest of the bandits. He certainly didn't seem more intelligent in Ace's eyes.

Ace didn't bother to respond. It wasn't a question, and besides it seemed like a stupid thing to say out loud. He simply scarfed down his rice and placed the bowl down on the wooden floor. The boy cracked his neck and fingers and braced himself for the cold.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dogra asked. Ace was already halfway to the door. He made no indication of hearing the small bandit's words. "You'll freeze like that!"

Dadan shouted after him but Ace had already made it out the door. He had run out of sight by the time the redheaded woman had made it to the entrance. The only thing left in his wake were small footsteps heading into the depths of the forest.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

When Uncle Ryo said they were taking a long trip to the mountains, he had meant it. He usually walked up the mountain, but Viola's insistence broke him down. He asked a nearby farmer to borrow one of their horses. Apparently the farmer owed Ryoku a debt and couldn't refuse.

The animal was black and brown, a stark contrast to the white snow, and it trudged up the mountain with heavy stomps and steaming breaths. Ryoku and Kaiya sat in the back of the wagon. She felt rather bad for the poor thing as it heaved uphill. It seemed to be having a hard time.

In front of her, there were bags and boxes full of miscellany. She tried to sneak a peek into one odd looking package while they had loaded up. Despite his age, Ryo was still rather quick and his wooden cane came firmly down, effectively closing the box.

As Kaiya sat upright, her hands folded in her lap like a lady, as her aunt always insisted on, she couldn't help but wonder what mysterious parcels they were bringing and who in the mountains so desperately seemed to need it. She finally gathered up the nerve to ask at their first break.

"Who will we be visiting today, Uncle Ryo?"

The old man hobbled around the cart, securing the ropes and checking the tarp that covered the merchandise. He bent slightly to inspect the wooden cart's hinges and made sure the horse was properly fed and watered.

Kaiya was beginning to think he hadn't heard her question. She sat patiently in the cart with her hands together when he finally responded.

"An old friend," he said. His voice was short. He obviously didn't want her to pursue the matter further, which is exactly what she did.

"But who, though? If they're the ones who need the supplies, why don't they come down and get it from you?" Kaiya asked pointedly.

Ryoku raised a scraggly, dark eyebrow. He had many lines on his tanned face and at the moment, the ones around his mouth were pointed downward.

"They're long time customers," he said dismissively.

"Do they buy the things you don't sell in the store?"

Kaiya was young but she wasn't dumb. She'd snooped around enough to know there was merchandise that Ryo didn't dare stock his shelves with. Much of it had tags with names written on them in a messy scrawl or crude drawings of a Jolly Roger.

Ryoku was scrambling to get into the cart when the question was raised. For a moment, Kaiya thought he was going to fall off but he caught the edge of the cart with a wrinkled hand. Ryo harrumphed loudly and his cane smacked the floor of the cart sharply as he sat. She could have sworn he muttered the words "nosy just like your aunt" under his breath.

Her question went unanswered as he smacked the reigns and the horse began slowly trudging uphill.

Kaiya sighed. Her breath danced and quickly evaporated in front of her. It had stopped snowing for the time being. In the thick of the forest, there was very little wind. The earth seemed oddly still. It was almost as if they were the only things moving, but she knew better. The woods were teaming with life, evident by the birdsong and occasional footprints and droppings they came across.

She rubbed her hands together. They were covered in woolen mittens. Auntie Vi had chosen to save them until today. In fact, Kaiya had received a slew of new winter clothing she didn't know her guardians had for her. She felt rather warm during the ride. Auntie Vi had simply insisted she wear every piece of winter gear she had. The only thing that felt cold were her exposed cheeks and nose. Her brown face was tinged pink from the temperature.

"How much longer, Uncle Ryo?" Kaiya asked.

"A few more hours," came the reply.

Kaiya sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

It was nearly midday when they reached their destination.

 _At last_ , Kaiya thought in her head aloud. Riding through the mountains had proved to be rather dull.

When Ryo drank, his demeanor warmed. He turned red in the cheeks and often enjoyed telling stories and jokes.

During the day, however, he was quite serious. "All business," as Auntie Vi would say. Uncle Ryo served as a rather boring travel companion.

When a wooden log home came into view, the horse and cart approached and finally came to a stop.

Ryo scuttled down but Kaiya froze. Her usually almond shaped eyes were round as she silently stared at the dark plume of smoke coming from the top of the home. Ryo snapped his fingers and called her name. It wasn't until his cane smacked the side of the wagon that she started suddenly.

"Kaiya," Ryo said with a sigh. He was a tall man. Kaiya was elevated from sitting in the carriage and she came face to face with her uncle. His unruly eyebrows were pulled together in concern. "It's too cold to stay out here. There is a fire inside to keep the building warm," he warned.

Kaiya's mouth became a thin, hard line. She shuddered. It wasn't because of the cold.

"I'll be okay out here," she told her uncle. He didn't look convinced.

"You can help unpack," he said gruffly.

Kaiya hopped down from the carriage and began taking a few of the smaller boxes. She dutifully followed beside her uncle as he reached the door of the cabin. His cane wrapped at the wooden home with a whack-whack-whack.

The door opened swiftly. In fact, it could be heard smacking the wall as a very large woman appeared. She was hefty with red cornrows and curls in her hair. She wore a plain white button up and plaid green pants. A cigarette dangled from her plump lips, which were curved into a scowl.

"Who the hell is-"

Her loud, unusual greeting was cut off as Ryoku stared back at her. The woman paled a bit and took a step back.

"Oh, ah, Ryo, what a surprise!" Dadan's expression turned pleasant instantaneously. The woman brought her hands together. "I didn't know if you were going to make it due to the weather."

"It was due to this weather that I had to make it," Ryo said with a curt nod.

Dadan turned her head and summoned a few men. A large one that looked rather like a chicken and a small one with a white turban and polka dotted jumper appeared. They each had a weapon, Kaiya noted.

Kaiya stood silently as the adults exchanged greetings. It was evident her uncle's old time customers had respect for him. Or fear, she thought. Possibly both. The adults were so busy chatting, in fact, that they hadn't noticed Kaiya until she cleared her throat.

Four heads turned and looked down at her in unison.

She smiled and raised the boxes in her hand. "Hello," she said pleasantly. Kaiya bowed as far as she could with the things in her arms. "My name is Kaiya. May I place these inside?"

The woman looked down at her with severe brown eyes. Kaiya gazed back cordially. When Auntie Vi was angry, she had a piercing golden gaze that Kaiya feel as if she were peering into her soul. It always sent a shiver down her spine. This mountain woman didn't phase Kaiya in the least.

"Put 'em right inside the door," the woman said gruffly. She jerked her head in one direction. Kaiya nodded and excused herself as she shuffled past the adults huddled around the door.

Kaiya could hear the large woman inquiring about the girl she clearly hadn't expected to see on her doorstep. The small entryway was cut off from the main house with a thick sheet. Kaiya moved sideways so as not to catch the material on the boxes. As soon as she crossed the barrier, the temperature rose considerably.

The fire flickered in the middle of the room. Though it was tamed in a small, square area, Kaiya couldn't help but feel nervousness wash over her. She quickly set the boxes down by the wall and scurried back into the foyer where she was nearly run over by the large man who resembled a chicken.

"Woah there!"

Kaiya was breathing heavily.

The man had a large box in his arms but he stopped and looked down at the young girl with a concerned look. His eyes were framed by long lashes. He was oddly dressed but Kaiya thought he looked like a kind man.

"Everything okay?"

Kaiya nodded and quickly headed back into the cold. She breathed in the crisp winter air and felt herself calming down. She headed to the cart and helped the adults unload the various things Ryo had brought them. The large woman had yelled for others to help out and the job went by considerably faster as half a dozen people flocked.

The process became more of an assembly line. Kaiya stood in the cart. She handed what she could to the adults. What she couldn't, she made her best attempts at pushing to the edge so someone else could haul it inside the house.

The movement made her rather sweaty but she was thankful to not have to go inside the cabin.

"Whew." Ryo tapped the now-empty wagon with his cane. "Got it all."

He addressed the large woman as Dadan and suggested they all go inside for a drink to warm up. Kaiya shuffled from one foot to another as the adults began to pile inside the home. When Ryo realized his niece was not behind him, he stopped and waited until the others were gone.

"Kaiya?" he called. She was still standing in the wagon. Her mitten covered thumbs nervously circled each other. "Kaiya!"

There was a particular tone in her uncle's shout that made her head shoot up suddenly.

"Yes, Uncle Ryo?"

"Are you coming?" His voice sounded rather impatient. His nose was red tipped. She knew her uncle didn't like the cold; it made his stump hurt. She bit her lip and hesitantly climbed down from the wagon. She made her way towards the merchant, dragging her feet in the snow as she did so. It left a long trail to the door.

Ryo gave a long sigh and placed a gloved hand on top of her hat.

"You don't have to come inside if you don't want to," he said in a softer tone. It was short lived. His usual, firm voice returned a moment later. "But stay close."

"Yes, Uncle Ryo!" Kaiya said. She gave a smile and a nod. Her uncle shot her an apprehensive look before he hobbled inside the wooden home.

Kaiya, with newfound freedom, quickly began to explore. The home was built simply enough, with four corners and one section that was raised higher than the rest. She found an outhouse and a decently sized shed which seemed to be used for bathing. There was a metal pump inside with various buckets and cups and soap laid in one corner. Kaiya circled the clearing a few more times in disappointment.

There really wasn't a lot the place had to offer.

She leaned against a tree and sighed. She was bored and starting to get hungry. Kaiya chewed her lip as she thought about the fire dancing in the center of the large room. If she stayed on the outskirts, she thought, she should be okay. It had taken her by surprise the first time, that was all.

Still, she wasn't keen on the idea of sitting around a fire and listening to adults laugh and drink and talk about things she didn't understand. Kaiya milled around for a few more minutes when she found something interesting.

It was a set of footprints, except they were small. Kaiya placed her own foot down and studied the imprint. The soles made different marks on the packed snow, but they were almost the same size. Kaiya's print actually seemed to be half a size larger.

Kaiya shot a look at the home.

Uncle Ryo had said to stay close. She wanted to know where the footprints had come from, though. She could use them to lead her back without getting lost, she reasoned.

Kaiya found herself following the tracks. Her stomach rumbled a bit but her curiosity overpowered the hunger. She weaved through the trees with her head down, following the mysterious child-sized footprints.

Eventually, another set of prints appeared. These were two hoofed prints, obviously made by some kind of animal. It seemed the human prints had started to follow the animal ones. Kaiya came across what looked like a pile of black beans. When she bent down to take a closer look, she could see a hand had raked up a portion of the snow to study the droppings.

Fascinating.

Kaiya continued following the two sets of prints until movement stopped her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brown blur jet out of sight. She blinked. Whatever it had been was gone and, when she looked down, she realized the human set of footprints had stopped.

She turned quickly. There were two sets of human prints behind her but the tracks she'd been following disappeared. She began to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something told her to head back when something dropped out of the trees.

With a thud, a boy fell from a branch up above. He bent his knees to absorb the impact of the fall and shoved a metal pipe in her face.

Kaiya gave a yelp and tripped over herself as she scrambled backwards in surprise.

"You!" A pair of familiar eyes glared at her. Ace's eyebrows were pulled together and a vein appeared in his forehead.

Kaiya hastily stood up and brushed the snow off of her clothing. She didn't take her eyes off the boy. He pulled the weapon back but kept it ready.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice was like venom. Fire danced in his eyes and Kaiya forced herself to suppress a shiver. She feigned confidence. Kaiya stood up straight and jutted her chin out the way she saw her aunt do before she chastised her husband.

"My uncle and I are here on business," she said very matter-of-factly. Her almond eyes looked back at the boy severely. "I was simply taking a walk through the woods when you rudely ambushed me."

Ace made a "tsk" sound. It was only then that he lowered the weapon.

"You were tracking me."

Kaiya crossed her arms. So what if she had been? What difference did it make?

Ace turned his back. Kaiya looked him over and realized he wasn't wearing any winter clothing. In fact, it looked like all had was regular clothing piled atop one another. He lacked a hat or gloves and even a scarf. The layers made him look bulkier than usual but his face looked thinner than she remembered. Maybe she had imagined it. It had been months since their last encounter. Seasons, even.

"Go away," Ace said coldly. He began walking away from her, grumbling about how she'd scared his lunch off.

Kaiya followed him purely out of indignation.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ace whipped around at her. "I told you to go away!"

"No," Kaiya said stubbornly. The children glared hard at each other. A freezing wind made the trees shake. A tuft of snow fell off of a branch close by. Ace shivered and scowled before he began walking once more.

Kaiya trailed behind him, more out of spite than anything.

Ace made remarks about how she didn't belong in the woods and how she should go sit inside by a cozy fire like the spoiled brat she was.

Kaiya's fists clenched. The wool prevented her fingernails from digging into her skin. Her jaw was tight as she silently listened to the boy make assumptions about her upbringing in an attempt to shoo her away.

Eventually, he must have realized his tactic wasn't working. He shut his mouth and stomped through the snow with Kaiya resolutely following simply due to the fact that she knew her presence annoyed him. It was petty behavior, she knew, but that didn't stop her.

At one point, Ace suddenly stopped and held out a hand to stop her.

"What do you think you're-" Kaiya's words were cut short.

"Shut up!" Ace whispered furiously. There was something about the way he spoke that made Kaiya obey.

She mirrored his posture and bent down. He cocked his head this way and that, his eyes scanning the forest and his ears straining to hear. This went on for a matter of minutes.

Quite frankly, Kaiya didn't see anything except the boy in front of her. He hadn't moved or made a sound and now she was starting to get quite irritated.

When she couldn't stand it any longer, Kaiya opened her mouth to give a retort. Unfortunately, it never came. A pair of amber eyes quite similar to hers were locked on the children.

Kaiya froze. Her brain and body had shut down as she stared up at the wolf. A second later, she let out a scream.

The animal jumped at her.

Ace's steel pipe swung furiously and hit the animal in the middle of its nose.

Kaiya was already running. Her new boots were too large. Her steps were clumsy as she attempted to put distance between her and the savage beast. She was usually quite fast but the snow slowed her considerably. Ace called for her to come back. Had Kaiya's brain been working properly, she may have remarked that there was a better chance of her getting struck by lightning than going back to where the beast was.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaiya caught sight of the wolf again. The animal's brown and white fur rippled in the wind before it took another lunge. This time, Kaiya's body seemed to move on its own. She ducked and rolled underneath the creature. The wolf's momentum carried it into a tree. It took a moment for the animal to shake off the impact.

Kaiya had taken off again before the wolf could recover. Some sense seemed to grab ahold of her and she began following her footsteps back towards the direction of the wood cabin, towards safety and shelter.

Snow gently began to fall in tufts, lazily wafting down to earth.

As Kaiya ran, she realized she had no idea where the boy was. A scream made her stumble. Frantically, she changed directions and moved towards the general direction of the noise.

The scuffle grew closer and closer. She could feel it more than she could see it. A grunt and a snarl would occasionally be heard as she moved through the trees. Her boots urgently crunched the snow underfoot as she searched.

Meanwhile, Ace was backed up to a tree and bleeding.

He could feel the cold wind on his right arm. The wolf had nipped at him. She bit down, but hi smultiple layers had saved him. Her teeth only grazed his skin. Unfortunately, the animal had taken a large chunk of his sleeves off as well.

Snow was beginning to pile onto his dark hair. The animal moved towards him with slow, intentional steps.

Ace's eyes were trained on her. He gripped his cold steel pipe with both hands, ready for the fight. He remembered the time a pack encountered him. He let his guard down for a moment and it resulted in breaking his elbow. He wasn't going to make the same mistake this time.

The wolf snarled as she drew closer. Her fangs were bared, nose curled as she closed in on her prey.

Ace caught a dark figure appear behind a tree. He nearly shouted for Kaiya to get away when the animal charged. Ace spun his pipe and dug it into the ground, hoping the animal would plow into it.

Instead, she dodged gracefully and moved to attack Ace from the side. The wolf lunged at him again. This time, her teeth clamped around his steel pipe. Ace strained to pull it away from her but the beast won.

The wolf took the weapon with her powerful jaws and threw it away from him. Ace cursed loudly as the wolf began to converge.

"Hey!" Kaiya's voice made the animal's head turn.

The girl had the steel pipe gripped between her hands. It looked awfully strange in her hands. She held it towards the beast as if it were a giant wand she could use to tame it.

The wolf seemed to assume the armed girl was the more prominent threat now. When the wolf turned her head towards Kaiya, Ace ran and landed a firm kick in the animal's side.

It fell to its side and quickly flipped to recover. It snapped at the boy. Ace screamed as she caught his foot. His shoe was quickly chewed up. He managed to slide out of it in time.

Kaiya called the beast and banged the pipe on a tree. The wolf jumped at the girl. Its powerful legs carried the animal high in the air.

Ace yelled for her to move as the animal's body made impact. He heard Kaiya scream as the two bodies fell into the snow. Ace rushed over as dark red spattered snow that had built up on a trunk. Ryoku flashed through his mind and he paled.

Snow was coming down harder now. The animal breathed raggedly but otherwise lay still and barely moving. Large flakes were beginning to accumulate on its white fur. Ace let out a string of curses that a boy his age should not have known.

Ace's heart stopped as he wondered about the girl beneath the animal. What would he tell the old merchant if something happened to his niece?

Not more than a few seconds later, the animal's body moved in a strange way. Its belly bulged and a leg twitched. A muffled voice cried out from below.

Hurriedly, Ace grabbed the animal by its fur and wrenched it away.

Kaiya lay in the snow, gasping for breath. Her clothing was stained red. She frantically moved a hand around her body. It came as a surprise when she could find no gaping wound.

The animal was not so lucky.

Ace looked down and realized his steel pipe was embedded right into the animal's middle. It lay on its side, helpless and bleeding. He almost felt sorry for the beast. Ace considered ripping out the weapon and giving the wolf a good bash to the skull to put her out of her misery.

Kaiya grabbed onto Ace's sleeve, the one that was torn, of course, and began to drag him along.

"Hey, my pipe!" He looked back at the miserable animal but Kaiya used all her might to pull him.

"Just leave it!"

The snowflakes had stopped. Instead, the wispy clumps from earlier were replaced with sleet. It pelted the children as they ran through the woods.

Kaiya was frantically trying to search for their footsteps. Ace was running alongside her looking for a shelter to duck into.

"There!" He pointed to a cave in the side of the mountain. He had travelled further than he intended to today, but there was no sense in going back now. Sleet was beginning to freeze his hair and exposed skin. Ace could feel his nose dripping.

The two children ran inside the cave. Kaiya collapsed onto the cold stone to catch her breath. Ace was panting, too, but he didn't stay still.

He began pacing the area. He picked up sticks and twigs hurriedly. When Ace looked over to see Kaiya watching, a vein appeared above his eyebrow.

"Don't just sit there," he snapped.

Kaiya stood and began picking up stray wood as well. They both had a tidy bundle in their arms before too long.

It was getting hard to see. Though it was day time, the sky was dark. The inside of the cave was cold but at least they were sheltered from the wind and freezing rain.

Ace busily began placing his sticks in a small teepee formation. Kaiya bit her lip but decided to follow suit. When she had no more wood to place, she slinked back against the cave wall. It was cold on her back. She shivered and decided it was wiser to stay a few feet from it.

Ace was huddled over the wood. He had produced some things from his pocket and he was striking them together over the fire. Kaiya could see sparks flying from the objects in his hand but the fire didn't seem to want to light.

It was then Kaiya realized she was cold and hungry.

Though she wore multiple warm layers, the encounter with the wolf had caused her to work up a sweat. She was shivering despite all the clothing she had on. Kaiya was half tempted to peel off her layers due to the first one being soaked but a gust of wind inside the cave stopped her.

After a struggle, Ace finally managed to make a tiny flame appear at the base of the wooden teepee.

Kaiya sat along the cave wall. She hugged herself and shivered. She could see her breath dance in front of her face.

The fire crackled and spat and caused the cave's walls to flicker.

Ace sat directly in front of the fire. He held his hands in front of the flames. His feet were bare. Kaiya watched curiously as he took rocks from the base of the fire and placed them in the single shoe he had. She saw him lay out his socks beside the fire and it occurred to her that he'd been running in a few pairs of flimsy socks. The shoe in front of the fire was falling apart.

"Don't you want to sit by the fire?" Ace asked her. He quirked an eyebrow upwards.

Kaiya shook her head.

He simply shrugged and peeled off his outer layer. He held it beside the fire and allowed the moisture on it to dry.

Outside, the storm raged. The wind moaned throughout the mountainside. Every so often Ace would get up and walk towards the cave entrance to check the weather.

The two children didn't speak.

In fact, Kaiya thought that it felt very lonely. Even though there was another human being mere feet away, it was almost like she didn't even exist. Ace barely acknowledged her since they'd entered the shelter.

Kaiya simply decided to lay down. What else could she do? She curled into a ball on the ground. It was uneven and uncomfortable. She shuffled her clothes and scooted around until she managed to find a spot that was somewhat level.

With her back turned to Ace, she let a few silent tears stream down her face. Her feet hurt. Her stomach rumbled. She regretted skipping breakfast that morning. She had woken up far earlier than she normally did and a throbbing in her temple was causing her head to hurt. Kaiya quietly felt sorry for herself until a miserable sleep took her.

"Hey, are you alive?" Ace asked after a while.

He watched the girl's back intently. For a moment, it looked like she wasn't moving at all. Then her body automatically took a deep, shuddering breath. Her body moved rhythmically as she began to breathe normally in her sleep.

Ace took a deep breath of his own. He checked the weather and the blizzard showed no signs of stopping or slowing. Large icy drifts had made their way into the cave entrance. If this kept up, they'd have to dig their way out. And they didn't even have his pipe.

Ace groaned.

He'd met this girl on three separate occasions and they each seemed to end up in disaster. He angrily plopped down in front of the fire. The front of him felt like it would melt while his back nearly froze. He was desperately under dressed for the weather, his thin shirts and worn sweater barely insulating him from the chill. He'd turn and allow his back and butt to warm up before facing the fire again.

There was no telling what time it was. He knew he couldn't have been out for more than a handful of hours but time seemed to stretch on for days. He wondered if Dadan was freaking out and barking orders to the other bandits. His mind envisioned the old merchant staggering through the winter storm to find his niece. It seemed like the type of guy that he was.

Ace's clothing, or lack thereof, wouldn't allow him to survive if he left now. Something told him Kaiya was probably hopeless in terms of bush craft and survival. She'd never be able to make it back safely. Not by herself, anyway.

The boy glanced over and, for the first time, he noticed what she was wearing. A fur hat with ear flaps covered her head. She had a thick outer layer that resembled a coat but the sleeves were different. He hadn't realized before she was wearing a skirt. She seemed to have a layer to cover her legs along with long, thick socks underneath boots that reached mid-calf.

That bitch probably wasn't cold at all.

He could have stolen some of her clothes and made a break for it. It was awfully tempting. Ace probably could survive on his own, too, if only he had more insulation for his body, but Ryo would probably end up killing him for leaving his niece behind.

Even though it couldn't have been night, Ace decided to follow Kaiya's lead and lay down. He faced the fire and closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth and life that it brought. It felt so good on his freezing skin. As his eyes drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help his wandering mind.

He'd heard rumors of fierce people who had eaten fruit with a devil inside. They were known as outcasts and often shunned by society because of their strength. Supposedly, there were fruits that could turn people into animals or elements or even give them incredible abilities.

Old man Garp said there were navy soldiers who could turn into magma and ice. The marine once mentioned a pirate who could create massive earthquakes and someone, somewhere who could control and even become lightning itself.

It's be nice if he could summon fire, he thought. Or food.

Ace yawned and his sleepy eyes gazed into the dancing fire. His back felt cold but he was tired and too lazy to turn over. He wished for nothing more than warmth and something to fill his belly.

Dadan's shelter seemed like paradise. Though he felt isolated and alone most days, he slept with a roof above his head and he had a futon and blanket to himself. Ace's head swam with visions of giant piles of meat and the barrel in the bath house filled with hot, steamy water.

All those little things he took for granted seemed so luxurious compared to where he was now. Ace closed his eyes. He thought of the lanterns he and Magra saw floating up in the sky months ago. He couldn't help but wish a good omen would come by and work it's magic about now.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya felt like a human icicle. Her body felt stiff and rigid and cold. She tried to stretch but her body didn't bend as far as it usually did.

It was dark. The only light came from a small, flickering fire. She could see Ace huddled up and shivering beside it in an attempt to keep warm.

Despite the warning signs going off in her head, Kaiya approached the small fire. She could make out jagged shadows that looked like branches on the cave floor and, when she reached out, she realized that was indeed what they were. Nervously, she shuffled towards the fire. Kaiya hastily dropped one stick into the glowing embers and scuttled back.

Small, red sparks flew into the air before quickly disappearing.

Kaiya bit her lip and forced herself to feel around in the dark for more things to burn. There really wasn't much. They had pretty much cleared out all of the useful burning material.

Outside, the storm had calmed but large, lazy snowflakes still fell. The snow drift leading into the cave was up to Kaiya's waist and she didn't feel like trudging out into the snow. Especially by herself. At night.

Kaiya nervously checked to make sure Ace wasn't up before deciding she really, really needed to relieve herself. A bit unsurely, Kaiya squatted down near the cave entrance. She lifted her skirt and pulled down her thick stockings. The chill woke her fully.

She wasn't used to emptying her bladder outside. And she certainly wasn't used to the feeling of winter air on her bare bottom as she did so. Kaiya bit her lip and pulled her stockings up without wiping. It felt rather… heathenish to do so. She'd need a shower as soon as she got home. If she ever got home.

She used her foot to shuffle snow over the wet spot. It was embarrassing enough she had to pee outside. Covering up actually made it seem more obvious but it wasn't as if she could put the snow back and make it look undisturbed, so she simply let it be.

When she walked back to their makeshift campsite, she could see the fire was on its last leg. The pile of ash still glowed and tiny flames appeared here and there but it was by no means a roaring fire.

Kaiya held her covered hands up. It was still warm, but something told her it wouldn't be for long. She looked down at the boy huddled in the fetal position. He shivered and muttered incoherence as he slept. Kaiya observed the single flat he wore and the old, torn sweater. She instantly felt guilty.

Auntie Vi forced Kaiya to put on each piece of her winter clothing before she was allowed to leave. Clearly, no one had done that for Ace.

Kaiya thought _she_ was cold and miserable. Ace actually lived in the mountains. The elements had shaped him into the callous boy that he was today. However, as she stared down at him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

The fire hissed and the last flame flickered out. Glowing embers tried their hardest to consume something to burn but gave up and became a thin stream of smoke.

Kaiya awkwardly laid down around what used to be the fire. She couldn't be burned if it wasn't lit, she reasoned. She curled up once more and lay silently in the darkness. It was still. Quiet. Eerie.

A strange noise set Kaiya on edge.

It took her a moment to realize it was Ace's teeth clattering. He muttered something she couldn't hear or make out. Kaiya looked in the direction she knew Ace was but she couldn't see a thing. It didn't seem to make a difference whether her eyes were open or closed.

Kaiya thought of her aunt, alone in the house on the cliff side. She wondered if Auntie Vi was watching the blizzard from her big chair or nervously pacing the floor from the living room to the kitchen. She wondered if she was tucked beneath warm blankets and reading a thick book to kill time, or perhaps her thin fingers were frantically sewing in order to stay busy.

Was there a large dinner that had gone uneaten? Had Auntie Vi cooked a feast only to sit down alone and eat a small plate of food?

"What a crappy way to spend the new year," Kaiya said aloud.

The darkness was so unnerving, she just wanted to hear a voice, but hers came out as a hoarse whisper.

"C-cold," Ace grumbled.

Kaiya cleared her throat. "Are you awake?" Kaiya asked. The only response was breathing. She took that as a no. A few minutes later, she could hear the boy's teeth chattering again.

The girl sat up. She removed a mitten and cautiously began feeling her way closer to Ace. Her hand made contact with something fine and wavy. Hair. She felt like an intruder as she awkwardly ran her hand down his shoulder and arm.

Kaiya bit her lip. With a deep breath, she gathered the nerve to scoot up behind the boy. She undid her thick poncho. The air bit into her lower layer of clothing, but Kaiya quickly laid down and flung the material over both of them. She huddled close to Ace and he unconsciously arched his back into her. The shared warmth was nice. Extremely awkward, yes. _But this is better than freezing_ , Kaiya told herself quietly.

She placed her face near his hair and breathed deeply beneath the poncho, warming them both in the process. When she inhaled, she realized Ace didn't smell as bad as she thought he would. He smelled like... pine trees and sunshine.

Kaiya curled her legs into his and placed her cheek on him. If she died in this cave tonight, at least she wasn't going to be alone.


	6. Uphill Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Kaiya have to find their way back to Dadan's home.

Ace opened his eyes.

The cave was cold and still. The fire had long since burned out. His bladder was full; his stomach was empty. He could feel pain in his right arm and foot from the scuffle with the wolf. There wasn't a lot of feeling in his extremities due to the cold.

His sense of unease wasn't caused by any of that, though.

Behind him, Kaiya breathed shallowly onto his neck. One arm was wrapped over his stomach and they were laying under something small but thick. Ace's fingers ran over the material and concluded it must have been the jacket she was wearing earlier.

With a scowl, Ace ripped the cover off his body and trampled towards the cave entrance, shaking his arms and legs all the while to get blood flowing. He could barely make out shapes in the darkness. It must have been early morning, he concluded. Ace sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder onto the cave wall. After that uncomfortable feeling ebbed, the cold seemed to settle more deeply in his bones.

Ace shivered and debated on what to do.

It was still too dark to go out. He imagined the snow had drifted further into the cave, so it was going to be a miserable trip outside. His legs were covered but the thin pants did little against the freezing wind at the cave's mouth. It wasn't going to feel any better once they were caked with snow. The single shoe he wore was going to be a pain in the ass, too.

He decided to walk back towards their makeshift campsite.

Ace could see the outline of a human shape on the ground. Kaiya was snoring gently and it looked like she'd turned over after he got up. Her body was curled up tightly. The poncho covered her torso but not much else. Ace sat beside her just as wind whistled through the cave and reached him.

He shivered. Ace sneezed once. Twice. Then he cursed.

He hugged his thin limbs and enviously looked over at the girl, cozily bundled up in her many layers of winter gear. He felt rage bubbling up from inside of him but it didn't keep him warm. She seemed so peaceful as she slept that he wanted to wake her up just to share his misery.

So he did.

He kicked the bottom of her boot and Kaiya jerked upwards instantaneously. The poncho fell into her lap as she frantically looked around.

"Morning," Ace said bitterly.

"Oh," Kaiya said sullenly. She gave a loud yawn and he heard a few joints crack as she stretched. "It wasn't a dream after all."

"Welcome to the real world, princess." He could feel her glare at him through the cover of darkness.

Kaiya was still and silent for a few moments until her eyes adjusted. She could see Ace's silhouette in the early morning light. Kaiya stood. Before Ace realized what she was doing, the warm, thick poncho fell around his shoulders.

"What the hell is this for?" Ace asked. His voice expressed irritation but her lingering body heat felt rather nice on his previously exposed arm.

"You're rude," Kaiya said. "You're supposed to say 'thank you' when someone does something nice, you know."

She felt a little guilty about responding so sharply. Auntie Vi would have greatly disapproved her lack of grace had she been present. However, Kaiya was cold and hungry. Her mouth felt nasty, her body felt like it was covered in a layer of filth, and manners were not the first thing on her mind.

"I never asked for your help," he snapped. "If you hadn't come along this never would have happened and we could have slept in our own beds instead of this freezing cave."

Kaiya scoffed. "How is this my fault?"

" _You_ scared away the deer I was tracking all morning. _You_ were the one stupid enough to run when the wolf confronted you. _You_ were the one who forced us to leave without a weapon and you're the reason we slept in a cave without any food or water!"

Kaiya was silent.

"You're nothing but a bad luck charm," Ace spat angrily. He hadn't the extent of his fury until his voice had stopped echoing through the shallow cavern and the sound of his own heavy breathing reached his ears.

The girl sank to the ground and hugged her knees. She recalled their first encounter with the Sea King and their mishap in the city with Ripper. They'd barely made it out of both instances alive. Kaiya felt the hair on the back of her neck raise just thinking about it. Her head bowed as she realized he was right.

A different voice echoed in her head. _It's all your fault, Kaiya. Everything bad that happened is your fault._ Kaiya sniffled and wiped the tears away from her face with the back of her mitten.

Ace had meant to hurt her feelings but when he heard her crying, part of him felt guilty. He didn't regret the words he said, though. He believed them to be 100% true. Ace crossed his arms. He wasn't going to apologize. Especially when he wasn't wrong.

He slowly sank to the ground beside her and awkwardly waited for her sobs to subside.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. Her voice was cracked. Kaiya sniffed deeply and wiped the last of her tears away. "I don't even know your name… but I apologize for causing so much trouble."

Ace was still silent. Truthfully, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember the last time he'd given or received an apology. The bandits had taught him many things but etiquette wasn't one.

"Ace," he said eventually.

"What?"

"I'm Ace," he said.

Kaiya was silent for a moment. She'd heard the name before but she couldn't remember where. Her brain was busy trying to place the familiar sound when he spoke again.

"Who are you?" he asked. It was a sad attempt at conversation.

"My name is Kaiya," she said. He thought he saw her give a low bow. "It's nice to formally meet you."

Ace actually knew her name from hearing the merchant say it, but he'd never heard it come from her own mouth. It had a nice ring to it. He didn't know why the thought popped up in his head but he quickly abolished it.

They were silent for a few moments. Then the girl gasped suddenly.

"Vice Admiral Garp," Kaiya breathed. The gears had finally clicked. "You're his grandson," she said.

"No, I'm not," Ace said quickly.

"But he said-"

"I don't have any family," Ace said firmly. "I live with mountain bandits."

Kaiya paled at the thought. He lived with a group of criminals! She bit her lip. It explained everything. His foul language, his lack of social etiquette, his knowledge about fighting and survival.

Then the group of people her uncle had set out to meet were…

"Oh no," Kaiya said, jumping up suddenly. "Uncle Ryo!" She placed her mittens on the side of her head. "He's probably wondering where I am. And Auntie Vi! She's probably worried sick…" Kaiya paced the cave. "We were supposed to be back before nightfall but now…" she walked this way and that, muttering half sentences to herself as she chewed on one thumb.

"The snow stopped," Ace said in the midst of her rambling. "It should be getting light out. We need to make our way back."

Kaiya's footsteps stilled. "You know how to get back to the cabin?"

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes but it was lost in the darkness. "I've lived here my entire life."

"Great," Kaiya said. "I'm _starving_."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The bandit's hideout was located farther up the mountains. The trip downhill had been easy and the snow had been light. The blizzard, however, caused drifts up to their waists in some areas and it made the hike much more difficult than usual.

Despite the moisture seeping into his pants and shirts, Ace trudged through the snow with relative ease. Kaiya was breathing heavily behind him as she followed the trench he made through the deep snow.

He kept having to stop and wait for her to catch up. Despite his obvious irritation, he didn't complain vocally. As annoying as she was, Kaiya was also kind of nice.

She refused to budge from the cave until he bundled up more.

"I don't have anything else to wear," he said plainly.

The girl shed her boots and socks. She quickly placed the boots back onto her feet and shoved the long socks into his hands.

"Gross, I don't want these," Ace said, throwing them back.

Kaiya gave an exasperated sigh and shoved them in his face. "They're waterproof, dummy. They'll keep you from losing your feet."

Ace wiggled his toes. The wolf had taken his good shoe and, of course, the one he was left with had a half a sole dangling from it. Another pair of socks didn't sound too bad.

Ace, seeing the girl was just as stubborn as he, sourly complied. He gingerly placed the thick socks over his own and instantly felt warmer. He'd never had waterproof anything before. He didn't even know waterproof socks existed. Ace imagined they weren't cheap. He thought back to the scraggly merchant. Ryo obviously did better for himself than he let on.

Another thing Kaiya insisted on was splitting her mittens.

"That's a stupid idea," Ace told her initially. She took off her right mitten and held it out to him with a stoic look on her face. The result was a staring contest. Of course it was hard to tell who actually won in the dim lighting. Ace was pretty sure Kaiya blinked first.

He snatched the wool mitten from her and begrudgingly placed it over his own fingers. He wasn't going to admit how much nicer it felt to have a few more layers of insulation on.

So off they went. He led the way, partially dressed in her mismatched clothing. It dawned on him that he was wearing a girl's clothes and the thought made him feel strange, but not enough to give any of the items back.

Shortly into their trek, Kaiya yelped as her foot slipped. She flailed for a moment but Ace caught her with his bare hand. He tensed and Kaiya gripped his hand as she steadied herself.

"Thank you," she said instinctively as she looked up at him. The morning sun caught the gold in her eyes and Ace paused for a moment. It occurred to him that he'd never stared into the face of someone who had eyes that color. At the same instant, they both seemed to realize were holding hands and quickly let go.

"Whatever," Ace muttered. "Watch your step next time."

Kaiya gave a hint of a smile and walked on ahead. Ace watched her face as she passed. Her skin was dark but it looked slightly pink. It was probably just the cold, he figured. Ace sneezed and hurried in front of her once more.

It wasn't like she knew where she was going, after all.

They passed the time in silence just as they had the previous night. Their stomachs took turns grumbling. It was _almost_ as if they were speaking to each other, Kaiya thought to herself.

"What is it?" Ace asked when he looked behind him.

Kaiya raised a brow. "I didn't say anything."

"You were smiling," he said accusingly.

"Oh. It's nothing," Kaiya said. He could have sworn her face turned another shade of pink. Ace made a noise out of his throat and continued on.

They'd met three times now and just formally introduced each other. He already thought of her as a bad luck charm. She didn't want him to think she was a weirdo, too.

Not that it mattered what some mountain boy thought of her, Kaiya told herself defensively. She silently entertained herself during the trek up the mountain. It wasn't as if he wanted to talk to her, after all. He made Kaiya think of Ryoku, who often liked silence when he was trying to focus on something.

If there were a contest for the most boring travel partner, she couldn't decide if Ace or Ryo would take the cake. She imagined them both traveling together and wondered if they'd even speak at all.

At one point, Ace stopped. There was a frown on his face and he clutched his stomach. Kaiya thought he was going to mention the thing that was on both of their minds. Instead, he surprised her.

"I have to take a shit," he announced bluntly.

Kaiya blinked in disbelief. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"You- you have to-"

"Take a shit," Ace repeated, unphased by her discomfort.

"Oh," Kaiya said. "Okay." She didn't know how else to respond.

Ace began walking at a right angle to the path they'd been taking. "Stay there," he commanded with a stern finger. He walked on for a few minutes before ducking behind a tree to do his business. Kaiya heard him sneeze in the distance.

Kaiya grumbled to herself when he was out of earshot. "Stay there," she mocked. She had even pointed her own bare finger in his direction. "What am I, a dog?" She kicked at a tuft of snow. It turned out to be a covered rock. Kaiya hissed in pain and grabbed her boot with both hands. Her mitten covered hand was fine but the feeling of snow made the blood in her bare hand freeze.

She placed her barren hand beneath her armpit. She was just starting to regain the feeling in her fingers when her own stomach began to protest loudly. Kaiya groaned. She began slowly trudging up the mountain in a straight line as she looked for something, anything she could eat.

Kaiya looked behind her. A trail through deep snow clearly marked where she was headed. Just has curiosity had gotten the better of her yesterday, hunger drove her forward today.

She knew to avoid the small, red berries on certain snow covered trees. There were a few odd looking mushrooms that sprouted on bark in the hollows of trees but she didn't dare test her luck with that. Kaiya also stumbled upon animal droppings with undigested nuts but she wasn't nearly desperate enough to pick those out.

In fact, she was about ready to give up when something else caught her eye.

Curiously, she trudged toward a tree with pale orange fruit. It actually looked edible. Kaiya used her bare hand to pull one fruit off and squeeze it. Flesh and juice oozed out of the skin.

Kaiya hurriedly began scooping the orange cherry tomatoes into her left mitten as her right hand plucked away. She popped one in her mouth every so often. She remembered these. Auntie Vi had a small garden and she remembered seeing the juicy plants growing alongside other colorful fruits and veggies.

Truth be told, Kaiya actually hated tomatoes. The taste made her jaw clench but the hunger overpowered her natural preference. She continued eating despite her taste buds telling her to stop.

Kaiya was still scooping tomatoes into her mouth and mitten when footsteps crunched behind her.

"Hey," Ace said sharply. "I thought I told you to-"

His words stopped abruptly and his eyes bulged from their sockets. Ace raced towards her and smacked the small tomatoes out of her hands.

"Hey!" Kaiya protested. The fruits of her labor tumbled into the snow. Little orange balls littered the area around her feet. "What was that for?"

Ace could see partially chewed orange bits in her mouth and he frantically stuck a finger on the inside of her cheek.

The two struggled for a moment. Kaiya tried to push Ace away as he attempted to pull the partially chewed food out of her mouth. After he managed to retrieve an uneaten chunk, he flicked it into the snow and glared at her. She returned it with equal intensity.

They began quickly speaking at the same time.

"That's disgusting!" Kaiya cried. "You just got done _pooping_!"

"You dumbass!" Ace said loudly. "Those are _poisonous_!"

Kaiya blinked. It took a moment for her brain to process what he'd said over her words. She glanced down at the orange orbs at her feet.

"Those were…"

"Poisonous!" Ace said. He shook her shoulders. "How many did you eat?"

Kaiya's dark features dropped a few shades and she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I thought they were tomatoes," she muttered, more to herself than him.

"How many did you eat?!"

Kaiya opened her mouth but no words came out. Her shoulders raised slightly. Ace pulled on his hair.

"You idiot! Tomatoes don't grow in winter!" Ace rubbed the bridge of his nose with his bare fingers. "Damn it! That's why I told you to stay there!"

He ranted about how Kaiya didn't listen very well and how she didn't put thought into anything. Kaiya paid little attention. A sick feeling began to overtake her and his shouting did very little to help.

"Are you okay?"

"Ace," she said deliriously. Her eyes met his and shifted out of focus slightly. "Those definitely weren't tomatoes."

Her body bent at the waist and a vile, orange liquid gushed out of her mouth and nose. Kaiya's twin braids tilted forward and became tinted orange at the ends.

Ace dodged out of the way just in time.

The putrid berries quickly came back up. Her eyes watered. Her nose and throat were on fire. Kaiya's head was sweating beneath her fur hat. She ended up ripping it off her head and throwing it to Ace.

Kaiya found herself suddenly missing the cave. She would have preferred to just be cold and hungry again. Vomiting was a foreign feeling and she did _not_ enjoy it.

Ace clutched the hat and watched as her body wracked violently again and again. He stood back, not wanting to get any of the foul liquid on himself.

After the last episode of retching, Kaiya was doubled over gasping for breath. She miserably trudged to a patch of clean snow. Ace watched her attempt to clean her face and hair. She placed scoopfuls of snow into her mouth and vigorously swished it around before spitting out orange-yellow liquid. She closed one nostril and violently blew her nose, then repeated the process with the other. Flesh colored chunks colored the white snow.

At last, she stood straight. Her face was still a slight shade of green. Her stomach rumbled and Kaiya realized she was hungrier than ever. She could still taste and smell vomit. She was sweating and freezing at the same time. Her nose and throat burned and tears had frozen along her bottom lashes and cheeks. Her hair, which had been neatly braided before she left home, stuck out at odd angles.

Needless to say, Kaiya was unhappy.

Ace watched as she stomped on the large berries that had fallen to the ground. She screamed and took her anger out on the helpless plants. He made a mental note not to piss her off until _after_ they reached the cabin.

Kaiya's boot came down on the poisonous berries, one by one as the flesh gushed out beneath her boot. Ace allowed this to continue for some time until she had but a few berries left to smash. Her fists were balled in the air as she stomped down. Eventually, he grabbed her freezing, bare hand with his own.

This took Kaiya by surprise and she paused with one foot raised in mid-stomp.

Their eyes met and, for once, they seemed to share a silent understanding. Ace knew these mountains. He had lived here for years. He made more mistakes than he could count and they never ceased to frustrate him. The difference was there was no one around whenever he messed up or threw fits of rage.

"Come on," he muttered. He pulled her away from the grisly scene of squashed and regurgitated winter cherries. Much to his surprise, Kaiya followed along without complaint or commentary.

He glanced back at her.

Her face was turned downward. Whatever fire she had inside was dwindling. Her pace had slowed and she seemed to trudge alongside Ace without hope or enthusiasm. She didn't even have footsteps. Behind her were two continuous trails where her feet slid across the ground.

"We're almost there," Ace said as he looked forward.

"Really?" Kaiya asked quietly. Her eyes looked at the back of his head. His wavy hair was hidden by her hat.

"Yeah," he lied.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Damn those kids!" Dadan's voice echoed throughout the wooden home. She paced the large room, her cigarette glowing red hot before she blew out an angry stream of smoke from her nostrils. "No one's found any sign of them?!"

Ryoku sat and sipped at his steaming tea without concern as Dadan stomped and shouted.

"Why don't you sit down? Have a drink," he suggested. "I'm sure the kids will turn up soon."

"Why don't you get off your ass and help them look?!" Dadan threw the butt of her cigarette at him and quickly lit up another one.

He snatched the cigarette butt out of the air and threw it into the fire. "They'll be fine," Ryoku insisted.

Dadan fumed, both literally and figuratively, as she walked around, constantly peeking her head out the door and peering into the windows for any sign of the children. Smoke trailed whoever she went.

"Garp said she he was going to have something for Ace's birthday," Dadan said nervously. She took along drag and blew the smoke out of the side of her mouth. "Even if he doesn't make it today, he's bound to turn up sooner or later. If Ace isn't here when he stops by…"

Ryoku laughed deeply. He smiled and wrinkled appeared at the corners of his hooded eyes. "Ace will be here soon," he reassured.

Dadan eyed the merchant suspiciously. Just last night he was as worried as her, if not more so, when the storm raged. Yet today he sat in front of the fire, happily sipping his tea.

"And you know that because…?"

"Viola," he said simply. He lifted his coat and displayed a small Den Den Mushi sleeping in his pocket. The mention of his wife's name caused Dadan to calm somewhat. She took a seat beside the merchant and sipped at her own lukewarm cup of tea.

"How is she?" Dadan asked, eyeing Ryoku intently.

He sighed and placed his cup down with a clink. Ryoku stared into the bottom of the cup with furrowed brows.

"I think she's getting worse," the merchant said. Melancholy colored his voice. Dadan watched his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Last summer you said she was getting better," Dadan said with a frown.

Ryoku shook his head. "She doesn't like to worry anyone, you know. She hides it well. I don't think Kaiya suspects a thing."

"What makes you think her health is failing again?"

"The visions," he said with a grimace. Ryoku scratched his salt and pepper beard. "Her mother began to get them quite often before she passed away."

Dadan was quiet. She sipped at her bitter tea simply for the sake of something to do.

"They're becoming more frequent," she guessed.

Ryoku nodded. "They come more often. They come with more clarity. She's become quite good at sorting through what will be and what may be. She's even seen things that happened long ago."

It was now Dadan's turn to gulp. An old poem popped into her head.

"The farther one can see, the nearer death may be," she recited solemnly. The phrase had etched itself into her mind after the first time she made contact with Viola's fierce gaze years and years ago. "Both a gift and a curse, golden eyes be to thee."

Ryoku's mouth was a grim line.

"What has she seen?" Dadan asked.

The merchant smiled darkly at her. "Do you really want to know?"

Now Dadan was genuinely curious. She gave a single nod.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it," he said sagely.

Dadan frowned. Before she could pursue the matter further, bandits hurried through the door, panting all the while.

Dogra peeked his head into the common room. His eyes were wide and he frantically waved a hand. "Boss, we found something!"

Dadan and Ryoku made their way to the foyer. Dogra held the thick sheet open so they could see outside the door.

Magra and another large bandit were carrying a bloodied mountain wolf.

"The kids are missing and you decide to go get food?" Dadan's eyes were narrowed in anger. Her cigarette was clenched between her teeth.

"Boss, look," Magra pointed. The wolf was placed on the ground and the bandits stepped away. The large animal lay on the ground with its eyes wide open. It had been impaled with a very familiar looking pipe.

Dadan gasped. "That's Ace's."

"Did you find anything else?" Ryoku asked.

Dogra cleared his throat. The small man held out a small black shoe and ripped fabric.

Dadan swallowed and took the flat out of his hands. There was no mistaking who it belonged to. She could feel a lump in her throat. Dadan quickly cleared her throat and turned towards the bandits with fury in her eyes.

"What the hell are you all staring at? Get back out there and find him now!"

The bandits hastily scrambled away from the woman. She turned away and began to rifle through the boxes Ryoku had supplied. The merchant had just reclaimed his cushioned seat by the fire when she smacked a bottle of imported sake down on the wood floor.

"I need a drink," she muttered. Dadan uncorked the bottle with brute force. She dumped the cold tea into the fire, which hissed but quickly rose back up. Her hands shook as she attempted to pour the liquid into the teacup. A bit of the expensive sake ended up on the floor instead of in her cup, causing Dadan to curse loudly.

Ryoku sighed. He leaned over and plucked the bottle from her. He calmly poured a drink into her empty tea cup, then his own. Dadan emptied her cup before his was full. He shot her a look but opted to pour her a second serving.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you loved that boy," Ryo said. He sniffed the sake. It smelled earthy yet sweet. The rose sake wasn't something produced on Dawn Island. It took a large number of plants to produce a single bottle and the farmers on the island preferred to grow more practical crops.

Makino had only one vendor that supplied it and Ryoku was often the one who delivered it to the bandits. It was one of the few luxuries Dadan splurged on. If anyone else had spilled it, they would have been on laundry duty for an entire month. Maybe more.

"I don't," Dadan said with false callousness. "But if that crazy marine came and Ace was missing…" she shivered at the thought.

Ryoku watched the woman use both hands to guide the cup to her mouth.

"Don't worry," he said. "Viola said the kids will arrive before he gets here."

Dadan looked at the merchant. She wasn't entirely keen on the idea of Garp visiting but when Viola called something, she was usually right.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"You smell like poop," Kaiya said bitterly. They'd been walking uphill for what seemed like forever.

Ace led the way and, at the moment, a soft breeze was blowing down the mountain. It did nothing but blow loose hairs into her eyes and make both of the children shiver.

"It smells like you didn't even wipe," she complained.

Ace turned red in the face and whipped around. "Shut up," he snapped back. "I'm not the one who vomited all over myself."

Kaiya stomped up to where he was and poked him roughly in the chest. "You said we were almost there and there is nowhere in sight," Kaiya said angrily.

"Get away from me, vomit breath," Ace said. He pushed her away with one hand. She stumbled backwards and Ace began trekking uphill once more. "You don't even know where to go."

It was Kaiya's turn to redden. It was due to anger more than embarrassment, though her face was already pink tinged from the cold breeze. She stood and brushed the snow off her clothing.

She picked up the pace and began trying to get ahead of Ace. He began walking faster than Kaiya. This continued until they were both running uphill, each trying to shove the other backwards.

This continued for some time until Ace tripped over a rock.

"Hah," Kaiya said, pointing a finger in his face. "I win."

"We weren't playing a game, stupid," Ace said under his breath. He pushed off the ground but something in the snow caught his eye.

It was a paw print. There was one large pad below four smaller pads and no claw marks.

Kaiya watched the expression in his face change.

"What is it?" Her eyes were wide with concern.

"Nothing," Ace said. He stood and looked around. The forest seemed still. Too still. He couldn't hear any birdsong at the moment.

Kaiya looked around, too. She couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched.

"Ace?"

The sound of his name brought him back. He glanced over at the girl. She had one mitten covered hand and one bare hand together. Her thumbs were circling each other.

"Let's keep moving," Ace said.

Kaiya followed his steps closely. There was a weird look in his eyes. Focus or something, she guessed. But why? Well, that she didn't quite know. Something told her he wouldn't tell her anyway.

They walked for a few minutes before Ace spoke again.

"Hey." He stopped and allowed Kaiya to catch up so they were face to face. There was a solemn expression in his eyes. "We don't have any weapons. So if you see something, don't run."

Kaiya swallowed. It didn't make any sense. She thought about responding with a wise crack but the seriousness in Ace's face made her think twice. Instead, she gave a nod.

"I mean it," Ace said firmly. His gaze was intense. "We don't have anything to fight with. If you run, you'll be caught in seconds. Stay calm and we'll be fine."

Kaiya bit her lip. "Okay," she said weakly.

Ace ripped his eyes away from her. There was fear in her eyes that his words had put there, but she had to be prepared. They were weakened and defenseless. If they encountered an animal, they could actually stand a chance if she didn't act like prey.

They began walking again. Ace kept his eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Kaiya looked around out of paranoia that something was going to jump out and eat her.

Ace stopped suddenly and held out an arm. This time, Kaiya didn't make any quips. She stopped midstep. She nearly lost her balance and ended up having to grab onto Ace's shoulders to avoid falling over.

He didn't move.

Kaiya slowly peered around him and her heart dropped.

A giant feline crouched beneath a fallen tree. Its tail moved slowly back and forth, green eyes unwavering.

Every bone in Kaiya's body told her to flee but she remembered Ace's advice: don't run. Kaiya froze, afraid to move a single muscle. She cowered behind Ace, her fingers gripping tightly into the borrowed shawl.

Ever so slowly, Ace began backing away. Kaiya didn't let go of him. She didn't trust herself to not run. She followed his lead and took slow, careful steps backwards until her back made contact with rough bark. Ace took another step back and Kaiya was pinned between his back and a tree.

The animal took steady steps forward. Its spotted body moved gracefully, barely making any sound as it moved in the snow.

Her view was obstructed by Ace. The hat on his head and the shawl around his outstretched arms made it hard to see what the animal was doing. She could feel him lean back. The lynx was sniffing the air.

Kaiya closed her eyes and buried her face in the back of his head, wishing she would just become tree bark herself. Ace put more weight against her as the feline drew near. At one point, she could hear the sound of it breathing in and out.

When she dared to open one eye, the lynx was inches away from her. Kaiya bit down on her lip so she didn't scream. After an eternity, the wild cat hissed and suddenly scampered off into the woods.

Both children let out a breath. Ace took off the winter hat and wiped his brow.

"I didn't know if that was going to work," he muttered.

Kaiya was too shaken to be upset. She continued leaning against the tree. Ace took a step forward. When he looked back, her face was covered and her shoulders shook silently.

He took the winter hat and slid it down over her ears. "Hey," he said with a frown.

Kaiya's hands dragged down her face and she took a deep, shaky breath. "That was so scary."

Ace made a "tsk" sound and looked away. "You cry too much."

Kaiya sniffled and wiped the tears away.

"I told you it was going to be fine," he said confidently. He was glad she couldn't hear how furiously his heart was beating.

"Why didn't it eat us?" Kaiya asked with a frown.

Ace was already walking back in the direction of the bandit's hut. "Probably because you smell like puke."

Kaiya's eyebrows yanked downward. "It's probably because _you_ smell like poop," she said back.

Ace didn't say anything else. It might have been Kaiya's imagination, but she thought his cheeks turned upwards in a smile. It was hard to tell from behind. The next time she caught a glimpse of his face, he had his usual sour expression.

She must have imagined it after all.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The sun was high in the sky. The wolf had been skinned and cut. Large chunks of the animal were roasting over the fire in the middle of the hut when Magra burst through the door.

"Boss! The kids!" Dadan jumped up and turned her brown eyes onto the man instantly. "They're back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this! Your comments and kind words are so encouraging!
> 
> I have so much planned for this story! If you stick with me I promise you won't be disappointed!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Asian Fighter


	7. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace makes it back home just in time for his 8th birthday.

**Baterilla: Eight Years Ago**

Fireworks exploded overhead. Some were loud enough to shake the windows. Rouge rocked back and forth as she stared out of the large bay window and watched the display. A series of red and yellow explosions went off and the woman allowed a small smile to appear below her freckled cheeks.

Red always reminded her of him. It was Roger's favorite color, after all.

"Happy birthday, my love."

The woman ran her fingers across the photo of the late pirate king. He wore a broad grin and the Oro Jackson was docked behind him. The sea was visible behind him and the Grand Line sparkled a bright blue. A few tears landed on the image and she quickly wiped it on her dress. It was one of the last pictures taken of him. The writing on the back simply said "Raftel."

"I wish you were here." Her voice was overpowered by the shrill sound of another set of fireworks shooting into the night. This time the explosions erupted into cool colors. Blues and greens and purples lit up a portion of the room.

Rouge gasped as a small hand bulged from her protruding stomach. She placed her own hand over the movement and her stomach stilled.

"Do you hear the fireworks, too?" Rouge asked. "They're going off just for you, my dear."

The baby responded with a large movement. She watched her stomach bulge as the child stretched out. The pressure made her lose her breath. There was a tightness in her bladder, but it was a usual feeling by now.

Rouge struggled a bit to get out of her chair. She gently placed Roger's picture down and waddled as fast as she could to the restroom.

She wasn't fast enough.

A stream of warm liquid began to gush down her legs. It quickly formed a puddle on the floor.

Her stomach tightened up and she groaned. Rouge gripped onto the bathroom door's frame in an attempt to keep her balance. She had to remind herself to breathe.

The Den Den Mushi was sleeping on the corner table in the living room. She just had to make it there.

More booms echoed outside as Rouge made her way across the room, cautiously trying to avoid the trail of fluid. She had just reached the snail when another set of contractions hit. Rouge squeezed her eyes shut and counted the seconds.

"You're eager to get out, aren't you?" Rouge asked the child in her stomach. The baby pushed a foot into her.

Rouge carried the snail to her rocking chair. She managed to sit just as the finale began. Whistles and booms reached her ears. Colors erupted in the sky. She had a great view. The woman rubbed her belly as she watched the spectacle.

How fitting, she thought, for the baby to be born now. It was Roger's birthday. The arrival of their child seemed like the greatest gift she could think to give.

Eventually, the lights and sounds faded. Another spasm erupted from her gut and Rouge gripped the arms of her chair until it was over. She was still huffing when she picked up the Den Den Mushi.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Rouge. I think it's time."

"We'll be right over."

Rouge hung up and stared out at the night. There were a few clouds but she could see stars happily twinkling from the heavens.

"It's finally your turn, my little love," Rouge said as she rubbed her stomach. "You've waited long enough."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Dawn Island: Present Day**

The children finally managed to make it inside the bandit's hut. They stood inside the door of the main room and a dozen pairs of eyes locked onto them.

Ace had on one shoe and a pair of socks Dadan knew didn't belong to him. His sleeve was ripped, exposing his right arm, and there was dried blood all over his skin. His hair was messy and the look on his face gave the impression he could kill something. Or someone.

Kaiya, who looked very much like a young noble when she arrived, was much worse for wear. Her braids had loosened in odd spots here and there. There was dark red all over the front of her clothing and her boots were stained with orange. Her clothing had been pristine upon her arrival but was now torn and ripped in various places.

The children each donned a single mitten and smelled foul in their own way. After the initial shock of seeing them alive, if not well, Dadan recovered enough to revert back to her usual self.

"What the hell happened to you two?!" The volume of her voice made Kaiya wince. Ace continued looking at the large woman with his eyebrows pulled downward. "We were worried sick! You kids disappeared right before a snowstorm and show up looking like this! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Kaiya peeked over at her uncle. Ryoku was seated on a cushion and he watched the spectacle with a rather amused expression on his face. She couldn't help the feeling that he knew more than he shared.

The children spoke at the same time.

"It's my fault," Kaiya said.

"It was her fault," Ace pointed.

Kaiya glared at the boy.

"What?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "I thought we agreed."

The kids began bickering loudly. Each began raising their voice to talk above the other. It escalated until they were both red in the face. Ace violently yanked one of Kaiya's braids and she responded by stomping on his foot - the one that wasn't covered by a shoe.

Dadan roared and yanked both of the children away by the scruff of their neck. They dangled limply in the air with their arms crossed, refusing to look at the other.

Ryoku sat by the fire with his head tilted backwards from laughter. He howled and clutched his stomach with one hand while wiping tears away with the other.

"I told you they'd be fine," he said after the fit had subsided.

Dadan shot him a glare before she walked out the door with the children in tow. The icy air hit them once more. Dadan wasn't dressed for the weather but she showed no sign of discomfort. The only expression on her face was a mix of disgust and rage.

"Where are you taking me?" Ace asked angrily. He tried to squirm out of her grasp but Dadan shot him a look.

"You stink," Dadan said bluntly. Her nose wrinkled. "You're both taking a bath."

The children yelled simultaneously. "What?!"

Despite the struggle and numerous complaints from both parties, Dadan managed to get both of the children into the bathhouse and stripped down. They each shivered in opposite corners with their backs to each other.

"It's going to be freezing," Ace said bitterly.

"Just wait a damn second," Dadan snapped. She put Ace in charge of filling the wash tub before she slammed the door to the bathhouse.

He grumbled but obeyed. He glanced over at Kaiya to make sure she wasn't looking his way and froze.

Kaiya was huddled on a small stool. She hugged herself for the sake of warmth and modesty. With her bare back facing him, he could see a large patch of skin that was discolored and molten. The burned area spanned much of her back and the outline reminded Ace of an island map with many small peninsulas and bays. The skin was a few shades darker than the rest of her body. 

Ace averted his eyes and began pumping the well. It took a few minutes before freezing water finally began pouring into the washbasin.

Part of him really wanted to know about the scar on her back but if the situation had been reversed, he wouldn't have wanted to talk about it. He remembered the fear in her eyes as she watched the fire and huddled against the cave wall.

Ace frowned and began using both hands to draw water. The handle creaked with each movement as it struggled to push water up the frozen ground. He was lost in thought and his actions were the result of muscle memory.

She mentioned her parents very briefly the very first time they met. He could still see her face with haunted eyes and sunken cheeks. "They died." That was all she had said about them.

In the city, she was mistaken her for a noble by that crazy Ripper. He said something about how her father probably wiped his ass with money. Ace concluded that she must not have been born into money, otherwise she would have probably just given up without a fight. That's what most would have done.

They could have avoided the whole incident with Ripper and his butterfly knife if she hadn't stolen a page from Ace's book and spat in the psychotic teenager's face. The fact she chose to fight made him respect her a little bit more, though he had no intention of letting her know that.

Ace didn't realize the wash basin was overflowing until ice cold water splashed his legs and feet. He shivered and sneezed a few times. The water spilled over to where Kaiya was sitting and she jumped in her seat.

"What are you doing?" Kaiya asked. She began to turn but stopped suddenly so she didn't expose herself any more than she already was.

"Getting water, dummy," Ace said. "How else do you expect to get clean?" He used a large cup to bail the icy water out of the metal tub.

"I take showers like a normal person," Kaiya muttered.

"We can't all have rich uncles," Ace said to her back.

The two were arguing when Dadan kicked the door open. She was carrying a large pail of steaming water.

"Hey! Shut up and take a damn bath!" She dumped the boiling water into the tub and glared at the kids. They both had their arms crossed and their chins sticking out indignantly.

"I can't believe I'm taking a bath with a stinky boy," Kaiya complained.

"Shut up, vomit breath, I don't want to be here with you, either."

Dadan groaned in frustration and splashed the now lukewarm water onto the kids. Ace squeezed his eyes shut and closed his mouth. This wasn't the first time Dadan had done this to him. Kaiya, on the other hand, was taken by surprise and squealed when the water hit her.

The bandits crossed her arms and made sure both the children adequately cleaned themselves. She eyed the girl's scarred back wordlessly. Ryo had mentioned how Kaiya still had a hard time being around fire. Considering everything she'd been through, Dadan didn't blame her, but she wasn't going to act soft towards the girl. She hadn't babied Ace, after all.

When the children were done, Dadan unceremoniously threw towels at them. Kaiya dried her hair as best she could and wrapped the towel around herself. Ace covered the lower half of his body and shook the water from his hair, causing the girl to loudly gripe at him once more.

Dadan rubbed her temple. It was bad enough having one kid to take care of but two was just a headache.

"That's enough!" She grabbed both kids around the waist and carried them back to the hut so they didn't have to walk through the snow barefooted. Kaiya complained until they reached the cabin. Dadan dropped both of the children to the floor.

"Get dressed," Dadan said sharply after they entered the main room. Ace was already on his way to his bedroom. Kaiya looked uncertainly at her uncle. She hadn't packed any spare clothing.

Ryo nodded towards the direction of a storage room and she caught sight of a familiar leather backpack. It was one of the only things she had left from Cocoyasi.

"You can get dressed in there," he told her with a yellow smile. "Hurry up. We're about to eat."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The bandit's hideout was quite lively. Dadan was missing but the rest of the bandits and Ace were surrounding the fire and squabbling over who deserved seconds. Ryoku sat in the middle of the room, calmly sipping from a cup and eating his rice and wolf meat at a leisurely pace. No one dared swipe anything from the merchant's plate.

Kaiya sat in the far corner of the room. It worked out, too, because she wasn't caught in the middle of the bandits' roughhousing.

Had it not been for Ryo grabbing food for her, Kaiya probably would have missed out on yet another meal.

"The fireworks will be starting after dark," Ryoku said as he hobbled towards his niece.

Kaiya's mouth smiled but nothing else on her face expressed joy. The merchant had only been her guardian for half a year but he knew a fake smile when he saw one. He sat down beside the girl with a grunt and they quietly watched the bandits tussle over the remaining dinner.

"You've had a crazy year so far," Ryoku told her with a smile.

It was only the first day of the new year and she'd already had more than enough excitement.

"Yeah," Kaiya agreed sullenly. Her frown held fast.

"Holidays are hard the first time around," Ryoku said quietly. Kaiya looked down at her empty dishes. He had a knack for knowing what was on her mind. "But you should still try to enjoy them."

"It won't be the same," Kaiya said quietly. Her eyes welled with tears but she quickly blinked them back, not wanting any of the strangers to see.

Ryoku took a deep breath. "It will be different," he agreed with a nod. "But that doesn't mean it'll be all bad."

Kaiya hummed in disbelief.

"Take my coat, if you want. Watch the fireworks," Ryoku encouraged. "The city puts on a pretty big show."

"Really?" Kaiya asked. Her face lit up at the thought.

Her uncle nodded. "It would have happened last night if it weren't for the blizzard."

Kaiya played with the ends of her pin straight hair. It hung loose around her shoulders due to the fact she didn't know how to braid very well. She twirled the tips of her dark locks and thought. Gosa was a small village and they weren't known for their fireworks… the idea of a big show sounded kind of exciting.

"Aren't you going to watch them?" Kaiya asked.

Ryo shook his head. "I'm old. I've seen enough fireworks for my lifetime."

With that, Kaiya stood and began walking towards where the merchant's coat was hanging.

"Oh, Kaiya," he called. She turned to face him. "You should ask Ace to watch them with you."

Kaiya's face soured. "No."

"He might know a good spot to watch from," Ryoku said with a shrug.

Kaiya looked over to the boy scarfing down the chunks of meat that were in both of his hands. He was eagerly tearing into the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"You could use a friend your age."

"I have friends," Kaiya said defensively.

"Well Nami and Nojiko aren't here right now," Ryoku said softly. "You could at least try to get along with him."

Kaiya made a "humph" sound before turning away.

Ace was just finishing up his food when he noticed Kaiya. She was grabbing her uncle's large coat from the hook when Dadan walked in carrying the washbasin. She summoned a bandit and he began hanging up clothes around the fire. They belonged to Ace and Kaiya.

Dadan said something he couldn't catch. Kaiya nodded, hung her uncle's large coat back up, and followed Dadan into the storage room where all of Ryoku's merchandise had been stashed.

Ace was just about to slip away to his bedroom when he heard the female bandit call his name. With a groan, he turned around to face her and saw both of the females were carrying colorful presents with elaborate wrapping and bows on them.

He froze and stared at the gifts.

Dadan placed the items down and Kaiya did the same.

"Ace," Dadan said. "Come here and open up your birthday presents."

Kaiya looked between the large woman and the boy. She had nearly forgotten it was the first day of a new year until her uncle mentioned it. She had no idea it was Ace's birthday as well.

Without meaning to, Kaiya's face stretched into an excited smile. She _loved_ birthdays.

Ace apprehensively walked towards the bright boxes. If he received a present, it was usually stolen and handed to him on the spot. If he was lucky, he received a couple of different things. Never before had he been given so many presents, especially ones so elaborately wrapped. He eyed them cautiously. It had to be some kind of joke.

"If you don't open them, _I_ will," Kaiya said with a grin.

"I'll open the damn gifts," he said quickly. Ace shot her an angry look but Kaiya's smile remained. She seemed more excited than he was.

Ace decided to start with the smallest one. He pulled on the large paper bow and ripped apart the wrapping paper. The small box contained a tidy little stack of elbow pads in different colors.

The next gift was larger but still fairly light. It made no noise when Ace shook it. When he ripped it apart, he saw it was stuffed with some kind of cloth. Ace pulled one piece of dark fabric out and it unraveled to reveal tidy new underwear.

Kaiya laughed.

Ace felt himself turn red as he dropped the gift and glared at her.

"Open another one," the girl said excitedly as she sat with her legs crossed. She put her hands on her ankles and stared up as if she were watching a show.

Rather self consciously, Ace began to go through the other presents. He ended up receiving a lot of nice clothing and winter related things. By the time he was done, there was quite the pile on the wooden floor.

Not a single weapon, though.

"Lame," he said after the last present had been opened.

"Don't be ungrateful!" Dadan yelled.

"You forgot something," Ryoku said. He slowly walked towards the children. He had two small envelopes in his hand and one gift. The merchant gave each of the children an envelope. The present, however, he gently handed to Ace.

The boy shook it. The contents hit the sides heavily. When Ace ripped the paper apart and pulled the lid off, he stared down at a pair of black boots.

"Woah." The word escaped from his lips before he realized it. Ace put the shoes on the ground. He slipped his sock-covered feet into them and took a few test steps. The boots were heavy and warm. The black leather shined in the light and there were thick cuffs above his ankle. "Cool," Ace breathed.

He'd never received such a nice gift before.

Ryoku and Kaiya smiled at his bashful expression. Dadan looked at the merchant and silently wondered how much he'd spent on the young boy. Much more than _she_ ever had.

"Open the envelopes," Ryoku said to the children.

Ace and Kaiya happily complied. They stared at the money folded into the white paper. 10,000 berries were stashed in each envelope. Kaiya counted it twice to make sure.

"For the new year," Ryoku said, answering the question no one had asked aloud.

Kaiya looked at her uncle. She couldn't help the liquid welling up in her eyes. Her parents gave her a few berries on the new year, when they could afford it, but she'd never seen so much money before.

Ace, of course, was in a similar boat. The bandits, however, were simply too stingy to partake in such a tradition.

Kaiya wordlessly walked to her uncle and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his stomach. Ace watched the merchant's face smile down at her. Ryoku placed his hand on the girl's head.

"Thank you, Uncle Ryo," she said after pulling away.

"It's just for the new year. Don't start asking me for money," Ryoku said. His voice was gruff but his face looked down rather pleasantly at his niece.

"I won't," Kaiya said with a grin. She gave her uncle another quick squeeze before running off to place the money with her other belongings.

Ace felt his face grow hot. He was suddenly nervous as the old merchant's gaze reached him. It took Ace a moment to realize Ryo had been waiting for a reaction.

"Thank you," Ace said eventually. The words were quite foreign to him. His body stiffened and he bowed his head slightly.

A yellow smile stretched below the merchant's scraggly mustache. Ryoku nodded at the boy. "You're welcome."

"You could have given _me_ money," Dadan muttered.

Ryoku looked at the woman. "You're lucky I even made the trip despite the weather. I won't be so courteous next time you order sake."

The bandit began sputtering an apology.

Ace grabbed his money and a handful of his new clothes before heading to his bedroom. His mind was racing. He'd never had such a weird birthday. He woke up in a freezing cold cave with a _girl_ , of all things, and they encountered poison berries and a lynx on the walk back to the bandit's hideout.

Then, to make things even weirder, he got a ton of presents he knew Dadan hadn't gotten for him. Ace frowned as he began putting things in his closet. That meant the person responsible was either Ryoku or his wife, Viola. He had only encountered the older woman a few times and yet she always treated him well.

It was like she was fond of him, for some reason, but that just didn't make sense. Ryoku didn't seem like a sentimental guy. The colorful wrapping and elaborate bows were obviously the touch of a woman. Why would either of them go out of their way to show him kindness like this?

Ace was lost in thought, staring into his closet when Kaiya's head popped up out of the hole in the floor.

She quietly walked across the loft carrying a stack of neatly folded clothes without the boy noticing. She cleared her throat. Ace whipped around.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked her with narrowed eyes.

Kaiya handed over his remaining gifts. Their fingers brushed as Ace grabbed them from her. His mind was still reeling. He was trying to wrap his head around Ryoku, Viola, and Kaiya. They were a weird family.

Or, another part of him thought, perhaps that was what a family was supposed to be like. Loving. Kind.

"Ace, Are you okay?"

He was yanked out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said quickly, turning to shove the clothes where they belonged. Kaiya chewed on her lip as she watched him lazily stack the clothes she'd folded on top of others that had been carelessly thrown in the nook.

Ace turned. Kaiya's face held an expression he couldn't quite decipher.

"What?" Ace snapped.

Kaiya's front teeth bit down on the left side of her lower lip.

"Would you like to watch the fireworks with me?" Kaiya words came out of her mouth in a flurry. Ace blinked slowly as his brain comprehended the question. Kaiya's thumbs were rapidly circling each other as she waited for a response.

Ace felt heat creep up into his neck and face.

"You don't have to," Kaiya said in a rush. "My uncle said you might know a good place to watch them but I think I'm going to go find one myself, so just forget I said anything." She had turned and began to quickly walk away when Ace spoke.

"Wait. I know a good spot."

Kaiya stopped. She turned to face Ace. "Really?"

He nodded.

Her face lit up.

"Get a coat," he told her. "It's gonna be cold."

"Okay!" Kaiya grinned. "I'll be right back."

The night was cold and the skies were crystal clear. The sun had long since disappeared, leaving only faraway stars to shine down from the heavens. Not a single cloud marred the sky. The earth itself was still in anticipation.

Ace and Kaiya sat side by side on his windowsill.

He wore many of his new presents. Clothed in winter gear, Ace was adequately prepared to combat the cold. This night didn't bother him nearly as much as the previous one.

Kaiya was bundled up in thick pajamas and her uncle's large winter coat. Her legs were pulled into the too-large coat and her hands were covered by the long sleeves. She had the hood pulled over her head and her straight hair fell down to her shoulders for extra insulation.

Ace couldn't keep still. His arms were crossed and his leg shook from the anticipation.

Neither of them spoke. They were much too excited.

The fireworks began slowly. A single high pitched whine would echo before exploding into a thousand sparks that fell towards the earth in an umbrella shape. Then another and another.

Soon, though, the whistles were going off more frequently.

Fireworks were shot two, three, four at a time. Then half a dozen giant mortars would be fired off in a row as they shot towards the heavens and boomed, brilliantly illuminating the sky for those below.

Ace watched the show intently. Seeing the Goa Kingdom's capital shoot off millions of berries worth of fireworks was one of his favorite things that happened each year.

He never considered his birthday to be anything special. The bandits didn't have a lot of money but they always gave him a little something for the holidays. Some years he would luck out and get new clothes or a weapon, though they usually didn't last long.

Though Ace had never told a soul, he liked to pretend all of the fireworks were for him. Ace knew it was a lie. Everyone celebrated the new year. But in his mind, it was the one night a year others were rejoicing because he was alive.

Ace was so caught up in the show, he didn't notice Kaiya staring at him.

She couldn't help but think he looked nice without a scowl on his face. At the moment, the corners of his mouth were pulled upward. The fireworks would briefly light up in face and she saw reds and blues and purples sparkle in his eyes. It was a rare sight.

Kaiya turned her attention back to the Goa Kingdom's show and they both watched in silent wonder.

She found herself wishing her parents could have been there. Kaiya pulled the large jacket tighter around her shoulders and thought about Auntie Vi. She imagined the woman sitting in her chair with a steaming cup as fireworks lit up her round spectacles.

Booms and whistles thundered across the island before a sudden stillness came.

"They're getting ready to shoot the last fireworks," Ace said excitedly.

Kaiya peeked over at the boy. His face was still turned to the sky. She smiled and eagerly awaited the final act of the show.

When the grand finale came, the sky blazed with every color imaginable. Explosions went off one after another and brilliantly lit up the island below.

Ace placed his hands on the windowsill the exact same moment that Kaiya had chosen to lean back and do the same. He tensed when her hand landed over his.

Out of instinct, Kaiya gently squeezed the hand below hers. It was smaller than the hand she usually held when the chain of fireworks went off in Cocoyasi Village. It had always been a tradition for her family to sit and hold hands as they welcomed the new year.

Some families gave gifts or money to each other. Kaiya rarely received that stuff on the new year. It was one of the few nights a year her family could sit together and just enjoy each other's company. That had always been enough for her but this year...

Ace was just about to complain about her hand over his when he heard a sniffle.

Beside him, Kaiya was looking up with a deep frown etched on her face. He could see a stream of tears running down her face in blue and green light. Her bottom lip was quivering and she was gripping his hand tightly.

He silently turned his face away and watched the last of the fireworks before the lights quietly faded into darkness, leaving nothing but stars above and awestruck spectators below.

After a few minutes of stillness, Kaiya realized she had been holding Ace's hand and quickly pulled away. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, expecting to hear a comment from the boy beside her.

Instead, he was slumped against the window frame. When she peered over at his face, Kaiya realized he had fallen asleep! _How odd_ , she thought. She could have sworn he was awake for the finale.

She swung around and stepped back inside the boy's room. She located his futon easily. It had been loosely rolled and thrown in one corner on top of a heap of blankets. Kaiya had just finished laying them all out when a head appeared from below.

"Kaiya," said the chicken man. Magra, if she recalled correctly. "I've brought some blankets for you. We didn't have a spare futon but these should keep you warm."

"Thank you," Kaiya said with a bow.

Magra placed the bundle on the floor and looked over at the boy slumped in the windowsill. He gently lifted Ace and placed him on the bedding Kaiya prepared. Magra pulled off Ace's new boots and unwrapped the scarf from the boy's neck.

"That was very nice of you," Magra said as he pulled the blankets over the small boy. "Thank you for helping take care of Ace. I know he can be rough around the edges but I'm glad he has a friend like you."

"You're welcome," Kaiya said. She felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. She didn't want to seem rude by pointing out they weren't _actually_ friends. It was just common courtesy, really. Mom and Auntie Vi would have been awfully disappointed if she didn't have that.

She quickly arranged the pillow and blankets Magra had given her for adequate comfort and warmth. Kaiya carefully shimmied into the cocoon she'd made. It wasn't as comfortable as her bed at home, but it was much better than a cold cave floor. The heat from the fire rose up to the loft and it felt so nice not to have bitter wind on her.

"Goodnight, Kaiya," Magra said. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year," Kaiya said back sleepily. She sneezed once. Then she yawned and rolled over.

Magra made sure the window was closed and locked. He pulled the thick blanket back over the window to keep the cold out. Magra smiled at the children once more before he slid the door closed and joined the rest of the bandits celebrating below.


	8. Cobwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiya finds something interesting in her uncle's basement. Her aunt suffers from an unfortunate accident.

The snow on Dawn Island melted as quickly as it had come. The rest of the winter came and went without another snow storm. The snow melted quickly and the island's temperature hovered around freezing until spring.

Eventually, green grass shot up between patches of yellow. Leaves slowly regrew and foliage covered the chain of mountains once more.

The most exciting thing that happened to Ace was the arrival of the merchant and his troublesome niece. Getting caught in a blizzard and nearly dying three different ways had been one hell of a way to start the year. It had also been the most exciting birthday he'd had so far. Compared to all that, the rest of the winter turned out to be rather uneventful.

It wasn't until one spring day when Ace had just come home from hunting that a bit of conversation caught his ear.

"I've never even heard of it," Magra said as he scratched his chin. He poked the fire and kept an eye on the pig that would soon be their lunch.

"Something like that is just a legend, though, right boss?" Dogra looked up at the large woman with wide eyes. He clutched his dictionary tightly.

Dadan had her arms crossed as she gazed intently into the fire.

"It should be," she muttered. "But crazy things happen in the Grand Line. People and things you'd never even imagine are common there. If he's looking for a weapon like that, it has to exist," Dadan said. Her voice was low.

The three hadn't even noticed Ace behind them until he spoke.

"Who's looking for a weapon?"

The bandits jumped. Dadan yelled about not sneaking up on people, but Ace ignored her as usual.

"Who's looking for a weapon?" He asked again. "And what is it?"

The three adults looked amongst each other, obviously debating on what they should divulge. It was Magra that spoke.

"Ryoku was here," he said simply. "He has a client who's been trying to find a particular blade."

Ace was already curious due to the way the bandits had been speaking to each other, but the mention of the merchant made him feel odd. He felt as if he'd missed something fun.

"Just him?" Ace asked suspiciously.

"Your little girlfriend didn't visit this time," Dadan said to him. "Now go wash up before lunch."

Ace felt his face and neck redden. "She's not my girlfriend," he said angrily.

The adults laughed like they'd heard a joke. This made Ace angrier, of course. He had started yelling at the adults, making sure to throw in some of the latest profanities he'd picked up, when an all too familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

"Things sure seem lively in here," Garp said with a grin.

The commotion stopped immediately.

"G-Garp-san," Dadan said in surprise. She gave the marine a low bow. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Got tied up around the holidays," Garp said as he began walking deeper into the hut. He was dressed in black slacks, shiny shoes, and a floral shirt. "But I had to stop in and see my boy."

Ace gulped. Garp's visits were never as jovial as the old man made them out to be.

"We were just getting ready to eat, Garp-san," Magra said. "Why don't you enjoy lunch with us?" His smile was honey sweet and dripping with insincerity. Ace knew the bandits dreaded the old man's visits almost as much as he did.

"Ooh, pork!" Garp gave a wide, white grin and plopped in front of the fire.

Ace let out a breath.

"After lunch we can get some training in," Garp said as he looked at Ace. "I had a few things I wanted to teach you."

The boy eyed the bandits pleadingly but they were all conveniently looking away.

Garp cracked his knuckles multiple times. Ace felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Hope you haven't gotten lazy over the winter. I don't plan on going easy on you."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Auntie Vi, this is boring," Kaiya groaned.

Her aunt simply gave a smile and continued with her task. Half a dozen pill bottles were laid out on the counter. A bright yellow sheet had a list of long names and directions including how often to take the pills, how many needed to be consumed, and other special instructions, if necessary.

Viola's long, slender fingers carefully counted out the pills and placed them in the corresponding day. Four weeks of medicine. That's what she was preparing. Why she insisted Kaiya watch and learn, the young girl didn't know.

"Now, pick up the next bottle," Viola instructed. "Find the name on the sheet and tell me what it says."

"Controls blood pressure. Take one pill in the morning and one pill in the evening at bedtime. Take with or without food," Kaiya read.

Viola motioned to the pill organizer. The girl groaned and painstakingly placed a tiny pink pill in every slot.

"Why can't Uncle Ryo do this?" Kaiya grumbled. "It's his medicine."

"Because he's a man," Viola said with a wave of her hand. "Honey, if it were up to him, he would never take these."

Kaiya pursed her lips and closed the pill container. She set the plastic tube down beside the others that Viola had already gone through.

"You're doing a great job," Viola said with a small smile. "Do you mind finishing up here while I go lie down?"

Kaiya gave her aunt a nod.

Viola shot the girl a weak smile before slowly padding off to her bedroom. Her slipper covered feet dragged across the floor. Kaiya frowned and watched the woman until the cracked door obscured her view.

Carefully, Kaiya went through her uncle's medicine and put the correct number of pills in the corresponding slots. Her fingers made slow, methodical motions while her mind raced.

Auntie Vi was usually a very busy lady. For someone who worked from home most days, she rarely stayed still. There was always something to be cleaned, washed, sewn, baked, or cooked. That was on top of all the finances and inventory for the store. Honestly, Kaiya often felt tired just watching how much work the woman did.

Lately, however, Viola's pace had slowed considerably. Some days she slept in late. Others she went to bed before cleaning up dinner. It was certainly out of character. Kaiya hadn't had the nerve to ask what was going on but she didn't have a good feeling about it.

She didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it, though. Kaiya had taken on more responsibility around the house (but it wasn't because she wanted to). She'd started doing chores like dishes and laundry. Every other night she was responsible for cooking something small for dinner.

Auntie Vi had also made sure to introduce Kaiya to sewing, baking, and yoga over the winter. Kaiya didn't care for any of it, to be honest.

She longed to get outside and explore. After the new year, though, her guardians had become rather leery of letting her wander off alone. She wasn't even allowed to play outside unless someone was watching.

When Kaiya had finished preparing her uncle's medicine, she made sure to put it all back in its proper place. Then, she tiptoed to her aunt's bedroom door. She could hear the woman breathing.

"Auntie Vi," she whispered. "I'm going outside."

There was no response from the woman.

"If that's okay don't say anything," Kaiya said.

Her aunt continued to doze.

With a mischievous smile, Kaiya armed herself with a light winter coat. She eagerly hopped into her spring boots and slipped out the door.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace screamed as a tree fell inches away from his face.

He quickly changed direction.

Behind him, a booming laugh echoed through the forest. It was hard to tell where it was coming from, but Ace didn't want to take any chances. He didn't dare slow down.

Garp walked calmly through the forest with his hands in his pockets. He called out to Ace every once in a while. The boy didn't respond, of course, but he was easy enough to track.

It had rained recently. The ground was still moist and small footprints gave the young boy away.

Garp had to give him credit, though. Ace had taken him down the base of Mt. Corvo. He'd led Garp through a winding path in Middle Forest and had decided to head up another mountain.

Mt. Sova. It was the third mountain inland, located between Foosha Village and the city that was Goa Kingdom's capital.

Garp scratched his mustache.

He hadn't traveled to this mountain in years.

Movement overhead caused the marine to pause. He squinted into the brush. Garp stood still for a few moments. Waiting. Listening.

A shrill voice caused him to launch into a run.

The chimpanzees emitted high pitched cries. They screamed and shrieked as they rushed through the boy.

Ace grunted as he punched and kicked the primates away. He'd been so focused on losing Garp that he hadn't realized he'd wandered into enemy territory until it was too late.

A horde of primates fell from the trees and converged on him.

They rushed at him, some with their bare hands, others armed with sturdy sticks. Ace dodged and swung. He felt hands tugging his clothes, his hair. Frantically, the boy elbowed and kicked the closest animals until they staggered backwards. Every chimp he hit made two more appear in its place.

Strong as he was compared to most eight-year-olds, Ace stood no chance against his attackers. They swarmed around him in a mass of moving black fur.

He managed to grab a stick off the ground. He jabbed and swung. The primates copied.

Ace was overwhelmed. He felt sticks hit him from behind, smacking his back, his legs, his skull. Strong fingers tore away bits of his clothing. Muscular legs kicked him in the stomach, fists made contact with his face.

The boy's vision was blurry. Something dripped down his forehead into his eye. It was blood. Squinting, Ace put up a fight for as long as he could.

He received blow after blow. He was still swinging, but he couldn't tell if his attacks made any difference at all. There were just too many bodies converging around him.

He was just about to pass out when he saw something bright out of the corner of his eye.

One chimp had flown through the air.

Then another. And another.

It took Ace a moment to realize they weren't flying; the animals were being tossed through the forest.

A colorful shirt caught his eye. Garp swung at the creatures and they fell in droves. His kicks and punches were launching the animals into the air. Some unfortunate beasts happen to hit trees. Others swarmed the marine, covering him in a mass of black fur.

Garp roared and ripped the animals off.

He used one poor chimp as a wrecking ball. He swung the animal around in a whirlwind. Other animals were knocked away by the force. After a few minutes of this, the animals seemed to realize their numbers were dwindling.

One particularly large primate called the others. With ear piercing shrieks, they shot fearful glances at the man before disappearing into the forest. They disappeared just as quickly as they had come.

Garp looked at his grandson.

Ace was standing. He was extremely unsteady. The boy swayed on his feet. His body was bruised and battered from the attack. His face was bloodied and swollen, his clothes torn apart.

Garp walked towards the boy. Guilt washed over him as he stooped down.

"They sure gave you a beating, didn't they?" Garp's voice was low and much softer than usual.

Ace's eyes met his. There was a faraway look in the boy's gaze.

"This is nothing," Ace mumbled.

Then he blacked out.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya had found familiar footprints.

She knew them well.

Every time Ryoku decided to walk inside the house with his shoes, she was the one who ended up cleaning the large prints off of the wooden floor.

They were man-sized prints that were accompanied by a small dot in the soft mud. It had been made by his cane.

Ryoku and Viola lived in a decently sized home. In fact, if it hadn't been part general store, the building would have been far too much for the couple. Viola was a very particular lady of the house, however, and she insisted that her home was reserved for living, the store reserved for selling.

Storage went somewhere else.

She stumbled upon the entrance to the storm cellar shortly after moving in, but it was always boarded up and locked with a thick chain.

She was rather surprised to see her uncle's footprints had led here. She was even more surprised to see the lock had been left dangling.

Kaiya looked around.

There was no one in sight. After a deep breath, Kaiya undid the thick chain and opened the double doors.

Light filtered into the musty cellar.

As she descended, she could feel cold seep into her thin layers. It was chilly and humid below the ground. Water had found its way past the doors. Kaiya's boots landed in a puddle at the base of the wooden stairs.

She stopped.

The storm cellar, as her guardians called it, wasn't a storm cellar at all.

On the wall, strange green crystals emitted light and allowed her to see.

It was a storage room as big as the home and store. Wooden shelves lined the large area. Sturdy containers of all kinds stocked the shelves. Boxes, bags, chests all filled the room.

Random parts to ships and oddly shaped objects lay discarded in corners. Cobwebs decorated many walls. She heard the sound of something small scuttling across the floor.

Kaiya shivered.

Despite the hair sticking up on her arms, she ventured further into the room. She looked at one rusting chest.

Kaiya put her hands on the aged wood and cracked metal. Part of her told her to stop, turn around, and go home. Another part of her caused her hands to push the chest open.

With a groan, she managed to pry the rusty lid open. It creaked slowly and Kaiya stared into the container.

She couldn't see a thing.

Kaiya bit down on her bottom lip and slowly reached inside the chest. Her fingers grazed fabric. It was course and foul smelling, like something that had never properly dried out before being put away.

Carefully, she pulled the fabric out of the chest.

With a nervous glance at the entrance, she laid down the cloth and gently spread it out on the ground. Her blood froze. She stared down at a Jolly Roger with a large, swirling mustache. The skull gleefully grinned up at her.

She knew that flag. _Everyone_ knew that flag.

It belonged to the king of pirates, Gol D. Roger.

Kaiya felt a chill run down her spine. Warning signs were going off in her head. She knew she had found something she shouldn't have. The sensible part of her had been overtaken by curiosity. She'd made it this far. There was no turning back. She might never get the chance to come down here again.

Kaiya carefully folded up the flag and, with a gulp, gathered the courage to keep digging.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Garp carried the young boy with both hands. Ace was alive but extremely battered.

Together, they ascended the mountain. Mt. Sova wasn't as large as the one Dadan and her family called home, but it had breathtaking views. At the moment, Garp had a very nice vantage point. The East Blue shined brightly between the trees.

It had been so long since Garp had traveled this path, he had nearly gotten lost. A cut tree covered in moss helped point him in the right direction. With the city at his back, the man continued to trek through the forest.

Memories of his younger days flashed before his eyes. He could still see a scrawny Ryoku grinning at him. Back then, the merchant was simply the son of a merchant. He had a thin face and long hair that had always been pulled into a low ponytail.

Eventually, Garp located the path.

It was overgrown and unused. It was hardly even a path at all, now, but his feet continued on their own, guiding him towards the familiar location.

Garp smiled.

As children, Ryoku had often blazed through the forest ahead of him. He was skinny and fast; Garp, however, was stockier and much stronger.

Both boys were as rambunctious as could be.

They often got into trouble with humans and animals alike. They'd fought side by side more times than they could count. Ryoku and Garp had many years of history between them. Though Garp had been born an only child, the scrawny kid he met on this mountain had turned out to be his closest friend. They may as well have been brothers.

Ace groaned and muttered something in his sleep.

Garp looked at the boy with concern. Though the bandits had done a decent job taking care of him this long, there was no telling what kind of trouble Ace found when he wandered off alone.

Had Garp not been around today, who knows what would have happened to him? He gripped the boy tighter.

Ace may not have been his flesh and blood, but Garp loved him as his own. The thought of losing him was painful.

The son of the infamous Gol D. Roger wasn't even supposed to exist. As far as the world knew, he didn't. Yet Garp had risked his life and his career to ensure he had a fighting chance at this life.

The marine looked at the young boy's dirty face. Even in his sleep, Ace's eyebrows were drawn downward and there was a frown on his face.

Often, Garp wondered if he did the right thing. He had dropped a baby off with bandits who lived in the middle of a mountain. If he reached adulthood, there was no doubt he would become a strong man. Ace had the potential to become a fearsome marine one day, though the chances were slim to none.

Honestly, though, Garp just hoped the boy would find happiness.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Kaiya?"

Viola yawned and rubbed the tears from the corner of her eyes with a tissue.

"Kaiya?"

With a frown, the woman slid out of the covers. She put on her slippers and robe before quietly stepping into the living area. The kitchen was tidy, the pills were put away, and Kaiya was nowhere to be seen.

Despite the tingling in her feet, Viola walked across the living room to the young girl's room. It was spotless. The bed was well made. Kaiya's many art supplies and toys were neat.

Viola called for her niece again. No answer.

The woman felt her heart sputter. She began frantically searching in the kitchen, the bathroom, the shop. Viola stepped outside in her slippers. The soft material squished and sank in the ground.

Two sets of prints wound around the home. Viola followed them. The farther she walked, the more dread she felt.

When Viola rounded the corner, she could see a pair of double doors. They had both been flung open. She nervously walked to the entrance and gazed down into the darkness.

"Jaeger D. Kaiya," Viola yelled. "You better not be down there!"

If Kaiya had heard, she didn't respond.

This troubled Viola more than if she had said something. With a deep breath, the older woman gripped the railing tightly as she took slow, cautious steps.

Kaiya was scrambling to replace everything she'd taken out of a container. It was an old trunk that looked very feminine. Even in the low light, she could see ornate details on the steamer trunk.

She had opened it up expecting to find clothes and shoes.

Instead, the trunk had been stuffed with miscellany. Kaiya found letters she couldn't read in the low light. There had been quills and bottles of dried ink and rolls of parchment she hadn't gotten the chance to peek into. She found a strange watch with a big bubble on the top and an arrow inside. It looked like a compass but there were no directions indicated on it.

In one compartment, there were seashells of different shapes and sizes. In another, a stack of wanted posters. Some had a large X across the photo. Others had a giant check mark with a date written on top. She had just sat down to rifle through them when her aunt called her name.

Though Kaiya wasn't one for cursing, she accidentally let one slip between her lips as she tried to put everything back where she'd found it.

"Kaiya," Viola breathed. She placed a hand over her pounding heart. "Good heavens."

"Auntie Vi," Kaiya said guiltily. She hid her hands behind her back and shuffled away from the large steamer trunk.

Viola looked around the large room. It had been so long since she had been here, she couldn't remember how things looked. Ryoku wasn't known for putting things back in their proper place and it seemed a lot tidier than she thought it would be.

"What are you doing here?" Viola asked angrily. "You should not have left the house while I was asleep!"

"I know," Kaiya said hurriedly. She gazed into her aunt's face but it was coated in darkness. She couldn't see Viola's eyes but she could definitely feel them. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to explore."

Viola took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm before she exploded. "Let's go," she said firmly.

Kaiya bowed her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of movement and froze.

"Kaiya!"

"Coming," the girl said quickly. She shot one nervous glance behind her before catching up to her aunt.

Viola was hurrying back towards the surface. If it had been lighter, Kaiya may have seen the sweat glistening the woman's forehead. Viola's breath came in ragged gasps as she raced up the steps.

Just as the woman had reached the top, a sudden gust caught the doors. They shut right as Viola's head was about to pop up above the ground. The heavy wood made impact with her skull.

Viola didn't even have time to react. Without so much as a whimper, her body collapsed and began to tumble back down the steps.

Kaiya was taken by surprise when her aunt's body collided with her own. They rolled back down to the cold floor and landed in the cold puddle. The patch of light that previously filtered in was now a thin beam. Even the glowing crystals on the wall had gone dark.

It was dark. Wet. Eerie.

A shiver ran through Kaiya's entire body. She could feel her skin raise. It took her a moment to recover. She was aching all over and she couldn't see anything. Or anyone.

"Auntie Vi?" Kaiya called. Her voice had been normal at first, but she repeated the woman's name. Kaiya felt around in the dark. Her heart raced and her voice grew more frantic each time.

Kaiya's hand grazed something uneven and hard. A splinter confirmed she'd found the steps.

With a small battle cry, Kaiya raced up the steps and shoved the doors open with all her might. The chains rattled as the doors hit the ground once more.

Sunlight hit her aunt's body. Her arms and legs were at odd angles and the woman didn't appear to be moving.

"Oh no," Kaiya breathed. She quickly made her way to the woman's side. In a panic, Kaiya shook her aunt. Viola didn't move. She picked up the female's hand and dropped it back down. She was usually such a light sleeper.

Though Kaiya would never have done this otherwise, she bit her lip and landed a slap across the woman's face. She still didn't get a reaction.

"No," Kaiya said in a cracked voice. "No, no, no, please, no."

Kaiya began hyperventilating. Tears sprung out of her eyes.

Think, Kaiya told herself, think!

Footprints.

That was what had led Kaiya here in the first place. That was how Auntie Vi had walked in on her snooping around. That was how Kaiya would find Uncle Ryo. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

"I'll be right back," Kaiya said. She turned to run up the steps but something stopped her. A bit unsurely, the girl backtracked. She placed a quick kiss on her aunt's forehead and raced up the steps. "I promise."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ryoku sat and looked around the old cabin. It was a small one room cabin plus the tiny bathroom that had later been attached to it. Ryoku sat at the table in the middle of the room. It was currently large enough to comfortably accommodate two, yet it expanded to seat four.

A single bed jutted out from the wall so that heat from the fireplace warmed its occupant's toes quite comfortably. Random men's clothes, rancid smelling bottles and cans, and a few tools littered the home.

The insides were dusty but the home itself had been well built. The fact it was still standing after all this time were a testament to the craftsmanship that had gone into it.

A smile crossed the merchant's wrinkled face. Even after all this time, he could see his uncle sitting at the desk, his belly protruding, large back hunched over as he carefully drew up blueprints or roughly sketched an idea before it eluded him.

Cobwebs decorated just about every corner. They were crisscrossed over objects on the wall, on tables. Dead flies occupied the window sills and ledges. Shoot and ash were built up in the fireplace.

Ryoku knew the small home needed some work. He planned on getting to it someday. Today, though, his back was aching and so was his knee. The prosthetic he wore was well built but after a lot of walking, it never ceased to cause him discomfort.

At the moment, the leg wasn't causing him pain, per se, but the phantom itch in his missing appendage was quite an inconvenience, to say the least. How irritating it was to have an itch he couldn't scratch!

The feeling had caused him to be quite ornery.

A heavy hand wrapped at the door.

Ryoku paused.

The knocking came once again. There was more urgency in the sound.

With a grunt, Ryoku pushed himself to standing and opened the door. He stood face to face with none other than Garp. The large marine was carrying an unconscious Ace in his arms. The boy had taken quite a beating.

"Come in," the merchant said in surprise.

Garp nodded gratefully and ducked inside. He looked around quickly as he made his way towards the dusty bed. The cabin was a lot smaller than he remembered.

Ryoku hobbled to the single bed and ripped a dusty layer of bedding off.

"I'm surprised to find you here," Garp said as he gently placed his grandson down.

"I'm surprised to find _you_ here, my friend," Ryoku said. "What happened?"

"Ace ran into some monkeys," Garp said. "I figured this would be a good place for supplies. If no one answered I was planning on breaking the door down."

Garp gave a loud, hearty laugh, and Ryoku couldn't fight the smile that tugged at his wrinkled cheeks. The merchant hobbled over to a cabinet beside the door. It opened with a creak. Surely enough, there were boxes of medical supplies in it, just as there had been when the two were growing up.

Ryoku selected a dark glass jar labeled "disinfectant" as well as a handful of bandages. He took a seat beside the boy and began to get to work.

"What were you doing here?" Garp asked curiously. He opened up the fridge and cabinets. The only edible things he found were a few bottles of alcohol, long expired crackers, and some glass jars with fruits and vegetables. No sweets, unfortunately. He sighed.

"I suppose I was feeling nostalgic," Ryoku muttered.

Ace hissed and winced in his sleep as his wounds were disinfected. Ryoku quickly wrapped the boy's wounds. He placed the back of his hand on the boy's forehead; it was hot.

"How long has it been?" Garp asked.

Ryoku thought back. The last time he visited the cabin was when he first decided to come back to the island with Viola. "Too long," he told his friend. Coming back to the cabin after his uncle's death had been too much for him to handle.

"Whatever happened to his house in the city?" Garp asked.

"Sold," Ryoku said curtly. Garp didn't push the issue further.

"He's running a fever," Ryoku told his friend. "You'll need to keep an eye on him."

Garp groaned. "I was going to teach him some new moves, too. Guess I'll have to work with Luffy this weekend. You don't mind keeping an eye on him, right?"

Ryoku's eye twitched in irritation. "He's not my grandson," he said. Garp had a bad habit of shirking responsibility. "Even when we were young, you'd find a way to sneak off and leave me with all of the work."

"Yeah," Garp laughed. "You'd always end up doing it, too."

Ryoku sighed and gazed at the young boy. His forehead was clammy. If Garp took off, he'd have no choice but to take care of Ace. It'd be a pain in the ass hauling him back to Dadan's hut. Did he dare leave the boy alone to make the trip by himself?

Thinking about the scenario stressed him out.

Ryoku grunted and walked toward the bed. He pulled open the nightstand and rifled through the clutter. He found a shiny metal case and pulled a thick cigar from it. He offered one to the marine. Garp raised up a hand to decline.

"I thought you quit smoking," Garp said.

"I did."

Ryoku walked to the door and opened it up. He took a step outside and lit up the cigar. Garp walked beside his old friend.

"Things are getting bad again, huh?"

Ryoku didn't answer. He puffed on the cigar and blew smoke circles.

"Look," Garp said with a nod.

A figure was making its way through the forest. They could hear twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Whoever it was was moving fast.

The men were focused on movement in the brush. They were surprised when Kaiya emerged panting. Her boots were muddied. There were a few leaves and twigs in her braids.

When she reached the clearing, she forced herself to run until she stood in front of the two men.

"Kaiya," Ryoku said with a frown.

"Come on!" She grabbed onto the cripple's hand and began pulling him back the way she came.

"Wait, wait," Ryoku said, stopping. Kaiya turned with a frown. Ryoku best down to face his niece. "What happened?"

"It's Auntie Vi," she said breathlessly.

Ryoku felt his heart skip.

Kaiya's voice came out hurried. "We were in the storm cellar. We were going up the steps when the door closed on us and she tumbled down the stairs but she wouldn't get up and- and-"

Whatever else Kaiya had to say came out as a sputter. Tears sprung from her eyes and she sniffled hard in an attempt to stop snot from dripping down her face.

"I'll go," Ryoku told her. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Stay here with Garp, okay?"

"But-"

"Kaiya," Ryoku said firmly. "Stay. Here."

Kaiya bit her lip and nodded. Ryoku placed a hand on her head. He shot a glance at his friend. They shared a look of understanding before the merchant hobbled into the forest as quickly as his legs could carry him.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace groaned.

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and rain pelted the rooftop.

He sat up and rubbed his aching head. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in a dusty bed in a cabin that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

The nightstand had a bottle of alcohol on it and a bundle of blood soaked cloth.

It smelled faintly of smoke.

Ace gingerly slid off the musty smelling bed. He heard the sound of water running. One door opened up and Kaiya stepped out of the bathroom, gingerly wiping her hands on her skirt as she stepped into the room.

"Kaiya?!"

"Oh. You're awake," she said emotionlessly.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing here? Where are we?"

Kaiya stared at him. "You don't know?"

He responded to her an annoyed look.

"I don't know where this is," she said with a shrug. "We're on Mt. Sova somewhere.

"What happened to the old man?" Ace's eyes were narrowed.

"Well, Garp said he wanted to go see his grandson. Uncle Ryo had to run home because…"

Kaiya's voice trailed off. She walked toward one window and watched the rain come down in a torrential downpour. She placed one hand on the dirty window pane.

"Because what?" Ace asked.

"Because she got hurt," Kaiya said quietly.

Ace crossed his arms. "So we both got dumped here," he said flatly.

Kaiya frowned at him.

"As soon as the rain stops, I'm going home," she declared.

Ace stared incredulously. "You're gonna get killed."

"Will not," she said as she turned her nose upward.

"I got ambushed on the way here and got my ass beat," Ace said harshly. "You don't stand a chance out there."

Kaiya sighed and sat on the edge of a dusty chair. She placed her knees together and looked down at her hands. Ace looked around the cabin. They didn't speak for a few minutes.

"You know about Gol D. Roger, right?" Kaiya asked.

Ace's head whipped around. "What about him?"

"I think my uncle is connected to him somehow," Kaiya admitted. She began twiddling her thumbs.

"What makes you say that?" Ace asked with narrowed eyes.

"I found his flag down in my uncle's storm cellar," Kaiya told him. There was a worried look on her face.

"How do you know it was his?"

"It was a Jolly Roger with a swirly mustache," Kaiya said. Her eyes were looking at Ace but he felt as if she were looking beyond him somehow.

"It could have been a copy."

"It was dingy and old. It smelled like the sea… and like it had sat around for a while," Kaiya told him.

Ace sat down. "What does it mean?" He crossed his bandaged arms in thought. "Where did you say it was?"

"My uncle's storm cellar. He uses it for storage."

"I want to go see it," Ace said with a nod. He looked at Kaiya. "Can you show me where it is?"

"Maybe," she said nervously. "It's usually locked up tight. My uncle will probably kill me if I try to sneak down again." The thought of returning to the creepy room made her shiver.

"We just need to go down there once," he said. "Then I won't make you do it again."

He was interested in seeing this so-called flag of Roger's, but he was also excited at the thought of seeing the merchant's storage. There had to be some valuable things he could sell off.

"Well?" Ace asked eagerly. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

Kaiya bit down on one side of her lip. She gave a single nod. "Okay. But just once."

Ace internally celebrated, already mentally tallying up his potential bounty.

"Just once," Ace grinned.

"But you can't take anything from it," Kaiya warned. She pointed a finger in his direction.

"I won't," Ace said. Kaiya looked away. She didn't see the crossed fingers he had behind his back.


	9. A Landslide & Starflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy rains plague Dawn Island and a few children are caught in a massive landslide.

**Thank you so much for everyone who reads my story! You are the best! - AF  
**

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace grumbled. A moment later, his stomach did as well.

The sky was cloudy and shrouded the island in greys. The torrent had lightened to a drizzle. The old cabin's roof had a bad leak in one corner, which Kaiya placed a large bucket beneath. At the moment, the sound of water hitting the roof was barely audible.

"Alright," Ace said firmly. "I can't take this cabin anymore. Let's get out of here."

Kaiya had spent her time and nervous energy cleaning the small, filthy cabin. She didn't really know what else to do. Ace explored the small space and opened up every drawer and cabinet to find very little had been left behind. A few forgotten socks. Some drawings of buildings. None of it was even remotely interesting. Whoever had lived here was long gone and the place seemed to be inhabited mainly by spiders.

Kaiya lifted her head to glance at Ace.

They'd eaten what little food the cabin had to offer. Canned vegetables and fruit hadn't been the most satisfying meal but it helped stave off hunger.

They both agreed they would make their way down the mountain after the rain stopped. Kaiya had secretly been praying for a flood.

"It's still raining," she pointed out hopefully.

"Barely," Ace scoffed. He turned away from her and muttered under his breath. "Baby."

A dirty, wet rag hit Ace in the back of the head. It smelled like it had soaked up decades of filth. In fact, that was exactly what Kaiya had used it for.

Ace roared and forcefully threw the dirty rag back. She dodged at the last second and managed to evade. The filthy cloth hit the wall with a splat.

Ace was actually quite surprised at her speed.

"If we wait any longer, it'll be dark," he said.

"But we're supposed to wait here for someone to come get us," Kaiya protested. "That's what your gr- that's what Garp-san said."

Ace did a trouble take. Kaiya reddened. She managed to catch herself before she called the marine his "grandfather," even though that's what he claimed to be.

"They're taking too long." Ace looked at her with an expression that said he wasn't in the mood for arguing. "We might as well leave while we can see or we're going to be stuck here for the night."

Kaiya looked at the bed. She cleaned the fine layer of dust that was on many of the surfaces but there was no telling how much filth was beneath the bed sheets. The thought made her skin crawl.

Kaiya pursed her lips. "Fine," she said eventually. "Let's go."

Ace felt a mischievous smile pull the corner of his mouth upwards. He was going to see this so-called flag of Roger one way or another.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Don't worry, Vi," Ryoku said as he gently stroked her hair. "I'll get you the care you need."

The home was dark and quiet. The merchant had managed to get his wife back into her bed. There was a gash on her skull and various scrapes and brushes over her thin body.

Ryoku looked outside. The rain hadn't stopped but it had lightened considerably. There was only one medic in town and, to be frank, Ryoku knew just about as much as that half-rate "doctor" did. He shook his head. He'd have to find someone from the city.

The question was whether he risked hauling Viola to the capital or if he should borrow a horse and try to run there and back himself.

He didn't get to think about it too long. A commotion caused him hobble to the front of the store. Ryoku squinted.

There was a dark figure in front of the shop. Ryoku gripped the middle of his cane with one hand and placed the other on the handle, ready to draw his sword.

"Hey! It's me," said a familiar voice. "Let me in."

Ryoku breathed out and walked to the door. He opened it and glared at the large figure in front of him.

"Garp! What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay with the kids."

"Ah," the marine said with a wave. "I told them to stay put for the time being. They'll be fine."

Ryoku frowned disapprovingly.

"How is she?" Garp asked seriously.

"Not good," Ryoku said. He motioned for Garp to come in. Ryoku looked around before he closed the door. There seemed to be no one else in town.

"What are you going to do?" Garp asked.

Ryoku hobbled to a bench. He sat down and sighed.

"Dadan told me everything," Garp said. He sat down beside his old friend. "Why didn't you tell me? We have good doctors. Doctors that could help her."

Ryoku shook his head. "She didn't want any of that. No more doctors, no more hospitals, no more surgeries," he said quietly. "That's what she kept saying."

Garp watched his friend's face fall. Ryoku covered his wrinkled face with two tan hands.

"After all we've been through," Ryoku said in a muffled voice, "I didn't think something like this would happen to her."

Garp cleared his throat.

"There's a doctor on my ship," the marine suggested. "I'll take her to him."

Ryoku lifted his head and looked at his friend.

"You'd do that?"

"For Vi?" Garp said softly. "Anything."

Ryoku's mouth was set in a hard line. "She won't be happy about it."

"No," Garp laughed. He knew the wrath of Viola all too well. "But she'll be alive."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The island was hot and muggy. There was a light trickle, as if the sky were trying to empty out the last little bit of moisture its clouds retained.

Kaiya was thankful she'd grabbed her raincoat earlier that day. As usual, she was well equipped to deal with the weather. Her boots made sloshing sounds as she trekked through the muddy forest floor.

Ace had his new boots on but nothing else to combat the drizzle. If the rain bothered him, he didn't make any indication of it. He led the way silent and stoic as usual.

Kaiya thought he seemed slower than normal, though the bandages that covered his body were probably the cause for it. She heard the sounds of monkeys in the distance. Ace kept jerking his head this way and that every time an animal made a noise.

She followed his lead wordlessly. He led her carefully down the mountain. They had just reached a very muddy looking river when he finally spoke to her.

"Hey," Ace said. "I got a question for you."

"Alright," Kaiya said.

"Has your uncle been acting weird lately?"

Kaiya tripped over a tree root. She managed to catch herself by grabbing the trunk and she looked sideways at Ace.

"What do you mean?"

"Weird," Ace repeated. His eyebrows pulled closer together. "Like… weird."

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "You can't use the same word as its own description."

Ace felt his neck grow hot. He was about to comment back but Kaiya spoke again.

"But…" Kaiya continued, "he and Auntie Vi have both been acting a little strange lately." She frowned and looked down as she walked. "They've both been very… stoic," she said.

Ace quietly waited for her to continue.

"Usually they're very warm and jovial but as of late they've just been… distant." Kaiya's eyebrows were pulled together.

This made Ace even more interested.

"Have they mentioned anything they're trying to find?" He had taken a step towards Kaiya. His eyes searched hers for clues.

"What are you talking about?" Confusion was written all over Kaiya's face. "You're being really ambiguous."

Ace was getting irritated at the big words she liked using. He walked slowly and kept his eyes downward, making sure to avoid newly exposed roots. His eyes scanned the dirty water as they followed a river that ran through the mountain.

"I heard Dadan and the others talking about Ryoku," he told her.

"What'd they say?" Kaiya leaned in close, her eyes wide in curiosity.

"He was looking for some weapon," he shrugged. "Forget it. I thought you'd actually know something about it but I guess you don't."

He put his hands in his pockets and began walking ahead of Kaiya. Ace counted five seconds before she took the bait.

"Well," Kaiya said nervously. "They did mention something."

 _Bingo_.

"What did they say?" Ace couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Interesting things didn't happen to him all the time, after all.

"You're going to think I'm making it up," Kaiya said with a frown. She stopped walking and her eyes were staring at Ace intently.

He crossed his arms. "Tell me."

She took a breath. "I can't remember what it's called but there's a weapon out there with two blades on it."

"Okay," Ace nodded. That sounded believable enough.

"Well," Kaiya sucked in a breath and continued, "one blade has the ability to kill someone with just a scratch and the other can bring people back to life. Supposedly."

Ace blinked. He looked for any sign of a smile or a hint that she was joking.

"No way," Ace said with a frown. "Something like that can't be real."

"I didn't say it was," Kaiya snapped. "That's just what I heard."

"And your old man is looking for it?" Ace asked skeptically. Honestly he thought Ryoku was actually sane, unlike his best friend, Garp.

"I don't know," Kaiya shrugged. "I mean, I found that in the page of some book. It was bookmarked so I thought it might have been where one of them stopped reading but there were scribbles all over the page. One day I heard Auntie Vi ask if he had 'any luck finding it' but I don't know if that's what she was talking about."

Ace put a thumb on his chin as he thought.

"The bandits said something like that couldn't be real," he muttered to himself. His mind was reeling. If something like that did exist, what would the old merchant want with it?

It was mind boggling. Ace was shaking. It was almost as if the earth itself were quaking at the thought. It just seemed so strange.

Ace shook his head. He needed to keep walking, keep his mind off of the mystery they seem to have stumbled upon. He was just about to tell Kaiya to get moving when a sudden movement behind her caught his eye.

"Run!"

Before Kaiya could ask why, Ace yanked her hand and began running as fast as he could away from the mass of earth tumbling towards them.

The wet ground made it hard to run. The earth kept trying to suck up their feet. Tree roots stuck up in odd places.

Kaiya risked a glance behind her. A mudslide was hurrying down the mountain at a much faster pace than the children were. She let out a scream and began running faster.

Ace's injuries were still fresh. He wasn't as quick as he usually was and Kaiya slowly began to overtake him. He didn't have the extra breath to tell her to wait.

A large rock jutted out of the earth.

Kaiya looked behind her to see Ace being followed by the mudflow. There was no way the could outrun it. If they could just get to higher ground, she thought, maybe they stood a chance.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to tell him.

Kaiya stepped into a hole. Her foot twisted and she fell with a yelp.

Ace passed her by.

He tried to turn but his momentum carried him, boots sliding in the mud.

Kaiya scrambled to get up.

Ace reached out to her just as a wave of brown engulfed her. The earth hit him full force and he struggled to keep his head above the mix of water and dirt. It was hard enough trying to stay afloat in the rushing current. Debris floated along the surface of the mud and water. He couldn't see Kaiya at all.

The slurry was too thick.

Ace struggled against the elements until he couldn't struggle anymore. His body was bruised and battered from the encounter with the chimpanzees. He had little strength left to fight the massive slide that took him farther down the mountain.

He saw a brown hand pop out of the muck just as his head sank.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Kaiya!"

Viola shot up.

Pain racked through her body.

There was a bright light shining down on her and it didn't help the migraine pulsating in her temple.

"Mrs. Jaeger," said a nurse. "Please, you have to lie down."

Viola squinted her eyes and shook her head. "The lights," she mumbled.

"What?"

"The lights! Turn them off!" Viola commanded.

The nurse quickly complied. The room was shrouded in darkness. The only light came from windows that looked out to the village. The room was extremely spacious. It was meant to hold a large number of injured marines, after all, but the only occupant was Viola and a single nurse.

The nurse sputtered as the woman attempted to stand.

Viola waved her off in irritation. She gingerly peeled off the wires connected to her. Damn stickers would be a pain to get off later. The nurse hid her face behind a clipboard as the woman tightened the robe she'd been issued and padded across the room in her hospital socks.

"Ma'am, please," the nurse insisted. "Vice Admiral Garp insisted that you stay put."

"Vice Admiral Garp can kiss my-"

Before she could finish, the famous marine appeared out of nowhere with a bag of donuts and a large smile on his crumb-filled face.

"Vi-chan! What are you doing up so-"

Viola reached up and grabbed the marine by the tie. She pulled the tall man down to her level.

Garp looked into her fierce gold eyes as she spoke. Her teeth were bared, like an animal ready to attack.

"Kaiya and Ace are in trouble," Viola said through gritted teeth.

The man's mouth was half open. She had a lovely view of partially chewed treats as he stared at her.

"There was a landslide on Mt. Sova. They're in there somewhere," Viola said. She was gripping the marine's clothing with both hands. "You better get your men out there and find them now."

Garp gently pried the woman's fingers off of his clothing. He wiped the crumbs from his face and ran a large hand across his now-wrinkled suit and tie.

"Viola," he said in a serious tone. "I will find them both. I promise."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Makino! Look! Look! Look!" Luffy stood on a bar stool and pressed his face against the window.

Outside, a procession of marines were marching through the town. Some of them carried shovels and pushed wheelbarrows. Luffy watched as a few of them knocked on doors and spoke to the residents and shopkeepers.

Earlier in the day, some soldiers had filled the bar for light food and drink. At the moment, however, the bar was empty aside from Makino and her young ward.

A knock at the door preceded the entry of a few marines. The senior most officer had on a green ascot as opposed to the other officers donned in blue. They saluted the two in the bar before addressing Makino.

"What's going on?" Makino asked. Her face was pulled into a worried frown.

"There's been a landslide," the marine said curtly. "We're advising all residents to seek shelter."

"A landslide?!" Luffy asked excitedly. He jumped off the stool. "That sounds awesome!"

The marine disregarded the boy. "Miss, there are two children missing," he said seriously. "It'd be best if you sought high ground as soon as possible. There's a chance the town could be affected."

Makino gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, of course." She walked towards Luffy's and placed two hands on his shoulders. "We'll relocate right away."

The marine nodded. The lower ranking officers gave a final salute before they turned to leave.

"Wait," Makino called, stepping closer to the exit. "Do you know who the missing children are?"

The marine gave her a grim look. "We know one," he said solemnly. "It's a girl from town. Her name is Jaeger D. Kaiya."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Everyone, please, calm down!"

The townsfolk clamored inside of the Jaeger residence. The merchant's home, usually so spacious, was quite packed with the number of townsfolk who had gathered. Granted, it was a very small town, but the bodies warmed the house. It made for a rather uncomfortable setting.

The mayor tried his best to gather the attention of the townsfolk but no one was in the mood to listen. The thought of the village possibly being swept away was a primary concern.

A secondary one was the missing children.

Everyone in town knew Kaiya, if not personally, then at least by name. There was only one general store in Foosha Village and she was often helping one of her guardians keep shop.

"What do we do?"

"My livestock won't survive a landslide!"

"Our stalls will be wiped away if the mudflow reaches us!"

"Stalls can be repaired," Minatomo snapped at one resident. The old carpenter chewed on a toothpick as he spoke. "We should be out looking for those missing kids."

The mayor gave a shrill whistle and that, at last, quieted the villagers.

"Thanks to Garp-san's team, we were warned of this catastrophe ahead of time. Livestock and stalls _can_ be replaced." The mayor nodded at the short carpenter. "Lives, however, cannot."

A few villagers cheered in agreement. Others grumbled incoherently.

"Able bodied men and women are encouraged to help the marines. They have come up with a plan to dig a trench and build a wall that will help divert the flow if it reaches the town. After the land has settled, a search team will be dispatched to help locate the missing children. We have no time to lose!"

This, at least, seemed like a solution the villagers could live with. Many men stood, eager to help protect their village. Even a few women who had no children to take care of volunteered to help.

"What a relief," Makino sighed. She placed a hand over her chest. Kaiya was one of the few young children in the village. Ryoku made a regular appearance at Party's Bar and every time Kaiya showed up, she was extremely well mannered and polite. Makino couldn't help but wish Luffy would take after the girl a little bit.

"Luffy, after this is all over, we'll have to celebrate," the bartender said.

There was no response.

Makino turned to where he had previously been standing. There was no little boy to be seen.

"Luffy? Luffy!"

"What's wrong? What is it?" The mayor walked over to Makino as she frantically attempted to peer around the other villagers to find the boy who had trekked up the hill with her.

"Luffy's missing!"

Ryoku sighed in irritation as he listened to the commotion. He stood against the wall in a far corner, the one closest to his shop. The doors were sealed shut and locked up tight. He agreed to open his home to the townsfolk but he didn't want to risk any theft at his store. After all, there was too much action and too many bodies already. Kaiya and Ace were missing and now Garp's other grandson was as well.

The merchant rubbed his eyes. He would give just about anything for a smoke and a cold drink.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Dangerous," Luffy said with a snort. "I'll show them! I'm gonna see this landslide and then tell Makino all about it. Shishishi."

The young boy eagerly trekked through the woods despite the mist and the drizzle.

Nothing _ever_ happened in the village and supposedly there was a giant slide in the mountains! If everyone else was too chicken to see it, he'd just go alone. Then they'd be sorry they missed out after he came back and told everyone about how fun it was.

The five year old's reasoning was perfectly sound in his mind.

Luffy's heart raced at the thought of his adventure.

Marines were posted in various spots around the town. Some were digging while others placed big bags down "to divert the flow," he heard someone say.

Stupid solders. _They must not know what a landslide was_ , Luffy thought to himself. He envisioned himself racing down the mountain, carving through a muddy trail with expertise.

When he stood still, he could hear rumbling far off in the distance. The mountain itself was shaking. Luffy was quivering in anticipation. He'd never seen a mudslide before but it sounded like an awful lot of fun. There was no way he was going to miss it!

A voice made Luffy jump. He ducked behind a tree and listened.

"I guess Garp-san's grandson is missing now, too," said a soldier. Luffy crouched low and watched him through the underbrush.

"Geez. Do they really expect us to find them all today?" A different soldier took a deep inhale of a cigarette before throwing it on the damp ground. He snuffed it out with the toe of his boot. "Bad enough we've gotta help dig a trench and risk being caught in the middle."

"I heard there was a reward for anyone who helped find the kids," the first soldier said. They walked by Luffy without suspecting a thing.

The smoker gave a whistle. "Garp and the old merchant are loaded. I don't know about you but I could use a few berries in my pocket."

"Spoken like a man who doesn't have children," said the first marine dryly. They walked away from Luffy. Makino liked taking long walks and Luffy remembered they were going towards a river between two mountains. "I hope someone finds those kids," he sighed. "I couldn't imagine my boy going missing."

The marines kept walking past Luffy's hiding spot. When they were a good distance away, the boy took off again. He figured the rumbling was a good sound to follow.

No way he was going to be the only one who missed the landslide.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"LUFFY'S WHAT?!"

The marine's voice echoed through the island.

"He- he's missing, sir," came the reply.

"Damn it, Luffy," Garp said. He groaned and shoved his now-empty bag of donuts in the marine's arms.

He scanned the deck. It was empty aside from himself and the single officer. Per Viola's insistence, he dispatched every available man to aid the island and the two young children. It had been decades since a landslide happened. The last one took out a small farming village that used to lie west of the capital. The villagers were in a frenzy at the thought of history repeating itself.

"What should we do, sir?"

"Carry out the mission," Garp ordered. His eyes locked on Mt. Sova. The children were somewhere out there.

Garp took bounding steps down the ramp. He took long strides as he headed toward the mountain. He promised Viola he'd find the kids. And he planned on it. Even if it took him all night.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Mrs. Jaeger, please!"

"My name is Viola and I give you permission to address me as such but for the love of all that is holy, get out of my way!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the doctor said with a frown. He pushed his spectacles up. "You _must_ stay here and rest. Vice Admiral's orders."

"My niece is missing!" The woman threw her hands up. "And you expect me to rest!"

"Her blood pressure is skyrocketing," said a nurse.

Indeed, the monitor began beeping more rapidly as Viola tried to sit up in her hospital bed. Three nurses attempted to subdue the woman.

"Sedate her," the doctor said.

"No!" Viola began to flail. Hands gripped her arms and legs down firmly as one nurse slowly walked towards her with a large syringe.

"Stop!" Viola cried.

She struggled unsuccessfully as something pricked her in the neck.

"But," she muttered sleepily, "The children are…"

"They'll be home before you know it," the doctor promised.

"Soh-vah," Viola slurred. The name was long and drawn out. She sounded very similar to a drunk. Her eyelids drooped. "Stars," she said lightly.

"Yes, that is a potential side effect," he nodded.

Viola tried reaching up. Only a finger moved.

"The stars," she whispered. The doctor said something she didn't comprehend. Then she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Here it comes!"

The marines shouted and scrambled up the banks as a rush of muddy water became visible. The mudflow had started on the mountain and reached them sooner than they thought it would.

Bodies moved frantically, passing sandbag from person to person to build up the bank.

A trench had been dug and a wall had been built.

Vice Admiral Garp and his right hand man, Bogart, had helped tear down trees to divert the onslaught of rubble.

People ran to get out of the way as water and mud and rocks and debris tumbled down the mountainside.

The trench had been dug at the tree line. If all went according to plan, the debris would fall into the ocean.

If not, however, Ryoku's home and store would be the first thing to be swept away. The next would be the village that lay below the cliff.

Those in the home pushed and shoved each other in an attempt to look out the window. Makino stood by the double doors that looked out to the town and the East Blue. She clenched her hands together in prayer that the town and the children would all be okay.

"Get ready!"

The soldiers and volunteers waited with bated breath. The mudflow was just moments away. It crashed down and sprayed over the side of the trench. Those who hadn't moved far enough were splashed with brown.

Garp watched with crossed arms.

Men scrambled to put what little bags remained in the spot of contact. Water leaked through sandbags and gaps in the logs.

Slowly, slowly, however, the main body of water took a turn. It filled the trench and dutifully followed the path that led into the sea.

Men cheered.

"We did it!"

"Yeah!"

"The village is saved!"

"HEY!" Garp's voice overpowered the cries of celebration. "Keep your eyes peeled! We still have three missing kids!"

That halted the pre-emptive victory cheers.

"Stay on the banks! They might be caught in the flow!"

Soldiers lined up along the edge of the trench, eyes scanning for any sign of life.

There was a lot of rubble. Trees had been uprooted. Animals had been caught in the landslide.

Garp kept his arms crossed. He and Bogart were the closest to the edge of the cliff. If they didn't see the children before the fall, there might be no saving them.

When the mudflow finally stopped, the cliff was left with a long trail of mud and wreckage. No one had seen any sign of the children in the surging water.

Garp and his crew walked along the path of the mudflow. It was getting dark. It would be harder to find any of the children after night fell. Time was running out.

"Hey, look!"

One villager pointed over to what seemed to be a small hand sticking out of the displaced earth. A few tiny fingers twitched before frantically moving back and forth.

Garp narrowed his eyes. He stomped across the mud, paying no attention to the wetness seeping into his shoes and socks. The marine wrapped a thick hand around the appendage and, with a swift yank, a brown Luffy popped out.

"Luffy?!"

"Grandpa?!"

The marine growled and his fist made contact with the boy's skull.

"What the hell were you thinking?" His voice was loud enough for all of the marines and townsfolk to hear. "Running off in the middle of something like this! Talk about idiotic!"

Tears sprung from the boy's eyes and he cried as the marine wrapped his large arms around him.

"Keep looking!" Bogart told the others. "There are two kids still missing!"

At this, the boy's cries paused.

"Grandpa," Luffy said.

"What is it?"

"I saw a girl."

"What?! Where?"

"Up there," Luffy said. His finger pointed up the mountain. "She was on the landslide, too."

Garp looked at Bogart. "Take Luffy back to the house. Makino will be waiting for him." His subordinate nodded.

"Grandpa! Where are you going?" Luffy called.

"I'll be back," Garp promised. "I have to find someone first."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ryoku sat in his chair and stared out the window. It was a crystal clear night. He could hear crickets chirping. Viola's wind chimes played a gentle melody in the breeze.

He downed what was left in his cup.

It was getting late.

The children were nowhere to be found.

He leaned forward and sighed. He'd have to tell Viola sometime. Ryoku groaned and pulled himself to standing. Garp's ship was outlined along the darkness. The sliver of a moon gently illuminated the large vessel.

He heard a slow knock at the door.

"Come in," Ryoku called.

Garp stepped into the dark shop. He made sure to wipe his muddy shoes as best as he could before stepping through to the living room.

Ryoku leaned on his cane and looked at his friend. The marine sighed and shook his head.

"Damn it," Ryoku said quietly. He collapsed on the couch. "How's Vi?"

"She's been stable," Garp said. "She's been sleeping."

"Good," the merchant sighed. He closed his eyes. At least she was well. Now they just had to find Kaiya. Kora would turn over in her grave if they didn't.

"They said she's been muttering in her sleep," Garp said as he looked down.

"Yeah," Ryoku said. He scratched his beard. "She's always done that," he said. A small, sad smile crossed his lips. "That's how I found out she was pregnant, you know."

Garp's eyes softened. "You never mentioned that."

Ryoku waved a hand. "That detail wasn't important," he said. He turned his eyes to his friend's face. Garp's hair was taking longer to turn grey than his did. "Anyway, what was she talking about this time?"

Garp was longingly staring at a bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter as he replied. "The stars," he said.

Ryoku looked at his friend. "What did you just say?"

"The stars," Garp repeated plainly.

Ryoku smacked his head with a palm.

"What?" Garp asked.

Ryoku shushed his friend as he began frantically hobbling around the house, opening drawers and pulling books off the shelves. He peered into decorative jars and turned over lamps.

His friend had seemingly gone mad. Garp considered turning around and walking back to his ship when Ryoku cried, "Aha!"

From the top shelf in the kitchen, the merchant produced a small glass container. At first, it seemed to contain nothing. However, Ryoku shook it furiously and what appeared to be thousands of tiny glowing insects glowed a soft blue. They swirled around the clear vial in ripples and waves.

"Starflies," Ryoku said as he held it up. "From Ohara."

Garp looked at his friend. "Those are extinct," he said incredulously.

Ryoku looked at his friend with a solemn expression.

"They will be soon," he said quietly. Ryoku limped over to his neice's bedroom without his cane. After a deep breath, he opened the jar. A flurry of glowing blue bugs zipped around the room. They circled her art supplies, her books, the stuffed animals lined up on her bed.

After zooming around her most prized possessions, the insects grouped together in the center of the room, hovering as a glowing mass.

"Well?" Ryoku asked gently. "Can you find her?"

The blue lights swirled and zipped out of the room. Ryoku attempted to run to his cane but he ended up in a heap on the floor. Garp stepped in the room to help his friend but Ryoku waved an arm.

"Follow them! Go!"

The blue starflies tapped against the glass door of the shop, eager to get out. Garp opened up the door and they flew out into the night.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace groaned. He opened his eyes to see a dark sky. The stars twinkled in the distance and a crescent moon winked down at him.

When he moved, he could feel dried mud flaking off of his skin. Moisture had seeped into his boots and every inch of his clothing. He felt like a mud boy as he shakily pushed himself to standing.

The injuries from earlier that day were still fresh.

Around him, the landscape had been warped. The ground had been carved up by the violent mudflow. Ace was surprised he'd survived the ordeal, to be honest. The last thing he remembered was seeing Kaiya's hand before…

"Kaiya!" Ace called. "Kaiyaaa!"

Somewhere not too far off, a scream rang out.

Ace took off running. His socks squished with every footstep. Cold night air whipped at his hair as he followed the sound. The closer he got, the louder the sounds of a struggle were. He cursed and forced himself to keep running despite his body's protests.

Kaiya screamed and swatted as a mass of glowing blue insects swarmed around her. She had tried running but a sharp pain in her foot caused her to land on the cold, wet ground.

She crouched into a ball. The insects surrounded her and landed on every inch of her. Kaiya whispered and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that the pain wouldn't be too severe.

Much to her surprise, no pain came at all.

The insects sat still as she opened her eyes. Slowly, Kaiya uncurled her body. Some of the insects flew off her only to come back and land on her once again.

"What the hell…" Ace approached slowly. "Kaiya?" He cocked his head.

A Kaiya-shaped mass of blue sat up and looked at him. He could see her outline clearly, from her round face to the braids on the side of her face.

"Ace," Kaiya said. There was the slightest hint of fear in her voice. "What's going on?"

"I… don't know," he admitted.

Kaiya gulped and tried standing up. Her left ankle gave out and she fell to the ground once more.

Something heavy moved in the brush. Ace cursed and ran to Kaiya's side. Neither of them were in the best shape for a fight. Loud footsteps crunches on twigs and leaves. The children felt their hearts falter as a figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Kaiya! Ace!"

"Old man," Ace said. He'd never been so happy to see the geezer before in his life. He gave a sigh of relief before his body collapsed.

"Ace!" Kaiya called.

The bugs finally detached themselves from her body. For the last time, they circled the girl. Their bodies moved in a beautiful blue mass as they spiraled up into the sky, never to be seen again.

Garp and Kaiya watched until the last of them had disappeared into the night. It was then that she remembered Ace.

Kaiya scooted over to him. He was covered in just as much filth as she was. She placed the back of her palm on his forehead just as Auntie Vi would do when Kaiya got sick. His head was on fire.

"Ryoku said he had a fever," Garp told her. "He'll be alright after he rests."

Kaiya nodded, trusting in the marine's words. She looked back up at the sky. "What were those?" Kaiya asked.

Garp walked over to the girl and gently bent down. "Starflies," he said softly.

"No way," Kaiya said. "Those don't exist anymore."

Garp laughed. "Smart girl."

With a frown, Kaiya carefully stood, making sure not to put weight on her bum foot.

"Can you walk?" Garp asked her.

"Not well," Kaiya admitted.

Garp plopped a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Your aunt and uncle will be happy to know you're safe."

"Auntie Vi," Kaiya frowned. "Is she…"

"She's fine, too," Garp reassured.

Kaiya gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."


	10. Research and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Kaiya find a very interesting weapon.

"Uncle Ryo, this looks silly," Kaiya said with a huff. She looked down at the large cast on her ankle. It came down with a clunk as she tapped it on the wooden floor.

"It's either this or we cut off the foot," Ryoku told her with a shrug.

Kaiya merchant laughed a hearty laugh and ruffled his neice's hair. It hung straight and heavy, just below her shoulders.

"It's just for a little while," he said.

"Those too?" She pointed at the small crutches leaning against the table.

"Those too," Ryoku promised. He grabbed the crutches and handed them over to the girl.

Kaiya's face soured."If you keep doing that, your face'll stay that way," he warned.

Kaiya stuck her tongue out at her uncle. He made a grab at the little pink tongue and she hastily placed it back where it belonged. This elicited another rowdy laugh from her uncle. Even Kaiya felt a giggle bubble up and soon the two were in a fit of laughter. Ryoku's laugh turned into a violent, hacking cough.

"Be quiet!" yelled a voice in the bedroom. Viola slammed her bedroom door shut. It shook the walls and left Ryoku and Kaiya to look at each other with solemn expressions.

"Uncle Ryo?" Kaiya asked gently."Hm?"

"What's wrong with Auntie Vi?"

Ryoku looked at his niece. Concern wrinkled her brow and pulled down the corners of her mouth. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Honey, she's really sick," he said in a low voice.

"Is she going to be okay, Uncle Ryo?" Kaiya asked quietly. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

Ryoku took a deep breath. He placed a hand on his niece's head.

"Let's hope so," Ryoku murmured. With that, he stood and began to walk towards the store. "I'm going to grab us some dinner from Makino. Why don't you check on our other patient?"

"Okay," Kaiya nodded.

Ryoku shot her a sad smile before he stepped into the dark store. He closed the door behind him, leaving the girl alone with her crutches.

The store's front door chimed as he opened it. The evening air was cool and crisp. Not too hot, not too cold, with a gentle breeze. Just the way he liked it. It could have been less cloudy, but other than that, it was a beautiful day. The sun was setting on the East Blue, sending reds and oranges streaking across the sea of clouds. Every now and then, Ryoku felt a longing to return to the sea. Tonight was one of those nights.

He shook his head at the thought.

His life was on land, now, and that's the way it was going to stay. That's the way it had to stay.

These last few days, Ryoku made sure to double around the house and check the entrance to the storage. It was chained and locked up tight, just as he'd left it. He didn't want to risk another incident.

Despite the thoughts racing through Ryoku's head, the walk to Party's Bar was pleasant.

The town was still trying to get back to normal after the storm surge. Many laborers scrambled to make use of the trees that had been cut down. The affected land still looked devastated but everyone was trying to make the best of it.

Because the rains had wiped out some early crops and flooded the storage areas of others, many had taken to crowding Party's Bar. Their food had improved greatly since Makino began working there and the drinks were a nice way to unwind after a hard day.

"Ah, Ryoku," Minatomo greeted. The short carpenter waved him over. At the moment, the small man was enjoying a steaming plate of fresh fish over a bed of rice. It smelled extremely appetizing. "Another day, another berry!"

Ryo nodded and took a seat. Minatomo had been busy these last few days. He had a hard time walking past anything broken if he could fix it. Due to all the free lumber Garp had cut down, the little old man often worked for free just to help out his fellow townsfolk.

"Must have been another busy one for you, too, eh?" The carpenter chewed on a fish bone. It stuck out of the corner of his mouth, much like a smoker would have a cigarette dangling from their lip. Usually Minatomo had nails in the corners of his mouth ready to be used in a project.

Ryoku finally caught Makino's eye. She motioned for him to wait one moment and disappeared. The merchant rubbed his eyes. "Some of the valleys are still flooded," he said with a frown. "The usual traders aren't making trips between here and the city. If this keeps up I'll run out of supplies before the week's over."

"Must be hard with your lady laid up," Minamoto said.

Ryoku tapped his cane. Word had spread around the town. Everyone seemed to know about his wife's condition now.

A figure appeared beside Ryoku.

"Hi old man," Luffy grinned. The boy pulled himself onto the empty bar stool beside Ryoku.

"Luffy, how are you today?"

The boy spun around on the stool. "Makino's been cooking a lot so I've been able to sneak more food out of the kitchen." Ryoku could see a blur of the boy's big grin. "But don't tell her," Luffy said hastily.

"I won't," Ryoku winked.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot! Stay right there!" Luffy jumped off the stool and suddenly disappeared behind the counter. He quickly appeared on the other side and little more than the top of his head was showing.

His hand slithered up and placed a purple piece of paper on the counter. It was unevenly folded in half.

In white crayon it read "Get better, old lady V." The word "old" was crossed out. There was also a crude drawing of a brown skinned woman with knobby limbs, gold eyes, glasses, and a giant black bun atop her head.

This made Ryoku smile.

"Thank you, Luffy," he nodded. He placed the card in the pocket of his coat. "I'll be sure to give this to her."

"If you do, it'll help her get better," Luffy grinned. "Makino said."

Ryoku's eyes softened. He could just envision the kind bartender encouraging the young boy as he colored away. Luffy had such a large grin on his face. Ryoku couldn't bring himself to tell Luffy the terrible truth.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya gently opened her bedroom door. A ray of light filtered into the room. She could hear the sound of snoring over the small fan.

On her crutches, she took it swing by swing until she reached the edge of the bed.

Ace was lying sideways on the pale green bedspread, his head framed by the ruffle-edged pillow. A group of stuffed frogs with large eyes smiled down at him from the windowsill. One stuck its tongue out at the sick boy.

Kaiya grabbed the cloth that had fallen off of his forehead. She placed the back of her palm on his head; he was still burning up.

With a sigh, she slowly made her way back to the kitchen. Kaiya ran the cloth under cold water. It nearly froze her fingers.

She couldn't help but think back to new year's eve when they both spent the night in the cave. She was sure she was going to end up losing a few fingers or toes. Miraculously, though, they both came home with the same number of working digits.

When Kaiya passed by her aunt's bedroom, she heard violent hacking coming from the room. She pursed her lips and dutifully continued to the room where the boy slept.

Ace had flipped onto his back. One of his legs stuck out of the sheets at an angle and his arms were spread out at his sides.

"I hope you're enjoying my bed," Kaiya muttered as she placed the damp cloth back on his forehead.

Ace groaned something in response.

"The couch isn't nearly as comfy," she said to the sleeping boy.

Ace didn't respond that time.

Kaiya made her way to her desk and sat down in the rolling chair. She used her good foot to propel herself forward and back. She studied Ace's features. Some of his wavy hair was plastered to his skin. His nose twitched before he reached a hand up and scratched his face.

"You even look grumpy when you're asleep," Kaiya told him.

His eyebrows were drawn down as if he were irritated. Or sick.

Despite that, he looked a lot more pleasant than he usually did when he was awake. Kaiya couldn't help but be drawn to the freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. They were nice looking, she thought. It made him seem a little more friendly. More childlike. She wasn't going to say that out loud, though.

Good thing, too.

Ace groaned and slowly opened his eyes until he was glaring up at the ceiling. There was glitter sparkling in the low light. Glow in the dark stars gently emitted a yellow-green light.

This was _not_ his bedroom.

"You're awake."

Ace looked down to see Kaiya sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I live here," Kaiya said flatly. "You're in my bed."

Ace blinked. It smelled nice. He couldn't decide if it was more like a fruit or flowers but it was definitely a girly scent.

That explained the glimmering ceiling and cheesy stars.

Behind Kaiya, he could make out the shapes of geometric furniture and some neatly arranged trinkets lining the low shelves. Beside him, the curtains were open. The window was cracked to allow a nice breeze. What appeared to be stuffed frogs lined the windowsill.

Ace looked at one cross-eyed frog and made a "tsk" sound. That one looked particularly stupid.

"Why am I here?" Ace asked suspiciously.

Kaiya crossed her arms and raised a brow. "You don't remember anything?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I did," Ace said. "Idiot."

Kaiya raised one of her crutches to smack him. Before she could bring it down, however, the shop bell chimed.

"Kaiya," Ryoku called. "Dinner."

Kaiya made a "hmph" sound. She stuck her chin out and pushed herself to standing.

Ace watched as she exited the room. Her crutches made retreating thuds on the wooden floor as she went into the dining area.

"Someone's up," Kaiya announced unhappily.

Ryoku walked by the open door. There was a large bag in one hand. The smell of food reached Ace's nostrils. He was suddenly famished. The merchant stopped at the door frame and looked at Ace.

"Think you can join us at the table?" Ryo asked.

Ace sat up and his head instantly began swimming. The wet cloth fell from his forehead into his lap. The boy clutched the sides of his head and groaned.

"Lay back," Ryoku commanded. "You haven't eaten in days. I'll bring something to you."

Ace didn't respond. He squeezed his eyes shut and sunk back underneath the nice-smelling covers. They were soft and warm.

Kaiya crossed her arms. "I've never been allowed to eat in my room!"

"You've never had a fever for three days," Ryoku said.

The girl gingerly watched as her uncle prepared four plates. When one was finished, Kaiya slid it in front of her and eagerly grabbed a disposable fork from the bag.

"Oh, good," Ryoku said. "You can give that to Ace."

Kaiya groaned.

"Or you can deliver a meal to your aunt," Ryoku suggested.

Kaiya looked at the food and weighed her options. It didn't take long. "I'll give him some food," she muttered.

Kaiya looked between her crutches and the plate lying on the table. "Wait," she said. "How am I supposed to-"

Ryoku was already halfway to his bedroom. He gave her a helpless shrug and slowly opened the door.

"Shut the door," Viola snapped. "It's too damn bright."

Ryoku sighed and closed the door. Kaiya could hear the sound of a muffled conversation. Whatever Auntie Vi was saying didn't sound very pleasant. Kaiya shivered at the thought.

She slipped off the chair and placed one of the crutches beneath her armpits. Ever so carefully, Kaiya grabbed the plate. She took step after cautious step, alternating between her good foot and the crutch that supported her left side. It was awkward and much too much of a hassle considering the short distance.

She managed to make it back to her bedroom where Ace was waiting. The blankets had been pulled up to his eyes. He turned his head when her shadow fell across the room.

Kaiya could feel her self-consciousness rise more and more as he watched her lope into the bedroom. With her mouth drawn into a hard line, she placed the warm plate on his lap and turned.

"Don't spill food on my bed," she warned.

Kaiya heard the sound of movement behind her. She ignored it and half-hopped to the kitchen with the aid of her crutch. She had just made it to the table when the sound of something clattering to the floor reached her ears.

It came from her bedroom.

"Hey... Kaiya?"

"What?" Her voice came out sharper than she intended.

A quiet voice responded, "I spilled something."

With an irritated sigh, she grabbed the napkins Makino provided and made her way back to the bedroom.

Ace was slumped weakly against the wall. He had a fork in his loose grip and the plate of food that had previously been placed on the bed was now lying upside down on her favorite rug. Rice and meat and vegetables were littered across the wooden floor.

Kaiya could feel her temperature rising. If she didn't have a cast on she probably would have stormed out of the bedroom.

She took a deep breath to hold in the harsh words that threatened to escape her lips and began to clean up the mess. She silently seethed the entire time.

Ace watched her with tired, half lidded eyes. His stomach growled. It pained him to see the food get wasted. Old lady Vi kept her house so clean he would have eaten it off the floor.

After the mess had been contained to the small, shaggy rug, Kaiya rolled up the soiled mat and began to limp away.

"Hey," Ace said weakly. "Is there more?"

Kaiya looked at the single plate of food lying on the table and sighed.

"Yeah," she said. "Give me a minute."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Garp picked his nose and looked down at the book on his desk. It was old, with a thick leather cover and yellowed pages. Much of it had been chewed away at the edges and damaged by the sun and the sea.

The page it lay open to was still perfectly legible.

It had a drawing of a very wicked looking weapon. Two curved blades connected by a red and white handle in the middle. Measurements were recorded on the side of the page.

Garp placed a large finger over the ancient looking text.

"The Cursed Double Zeta," he read out loud.

Small text explained the weapon.

"One weapon. Two blades. No way of knowing which is which. A mere scratch can kill a mortal within minutes. What was once a human being will end up as nothing but a pile of bones. What was a lifeless body may become full of life once more."

Garp scratched his mustache.

"BE WARNED," said the page, "Zeta must taste blood before being placed into a scabbard. Friend or foe. It makes no difference to the blade. Whether it will take life or give life is entirely up to chance."

At the bottom, a messy name was scrawled in thick ink. Muramasa.

Garp slammed the book shut. A cloud of dust tickled his nose and he let out a massive sneeze.

The Den Den Mushi was sleeping peacefully on the corner of his desk. He considered giving his old friend a call. A weapon like that… it shouldn't exist. But if it did, no human should have it.

Especially the Collector.

Garp picked up the Den Den Mushi and dialed a number. It took awhile for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Dadan asked suspiciously.

"It's me," Garp said. "I found what he's looking for."

"Is it the same one, then?"

Garp took a breath. "I don't know. Whatever landed in the Grey Terminal may just be a replica."

He could hear muffled conversation from the other line.

"But you're saying it could be real?" Dadan asked curiously.

"Check it out," he said to the bandit. "If it is, you need to get it. You'd be compensated for your trouble."

"Eh? Are you bribing me?" Dadan asked cheekily.

"No," Garp said. He observed a glob he'd pulled from his ear. "I'm offering to reward you for turning such a unique item to the government."

"And if I don't?" Dadan dared ask.

"There's always Impel Down."

The Den Den Mushi gulped loudly.

"We'll keep our eyes open," Dadan said to the marine.

"Good," Garp said. "I want that thing hidden away before Ace gets back, you hear me?"

Dadan shivered. "Yeah. I hear you."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Alright," Kaiya said. "Open up."

Ace tried to glare at her. The result was a look that was both sleepy and annoyed looking. He was reclined on a stack of pillows that Kaiya had arranged. This way, he could sit up without any effort on his part.

"I can feed myself," he insisted.

"You can't even _sit_ by yourself," Kaiya told him with a roll of her eyes. "Come on." She held a bite in front of his face. It had rice and meat and vegetables and sauce all in one. It smelled like such a good bite, too.

Ace shot her a look. She looked back emotionlessly and slowly brought the spoon closer to his mouth. Ace's lips were sealed shut despite his stomach's rumbling. Kaiya bumped the utensil against his mouth.

"Why are you being like this?" Kaiya asked in irritation.

"I don't need your help," he told her.

Kaiya tried to stick the food in his mouth when he was talking. Ace quickly looked away and some food fell into the bedspread. Kaiya huffed and snatched the fallen bits. Her jaw clamped tight as she looked at the grease on the sheets her aunt made.

"You stained my sheets," Kaiya said in a low voice.

Ace huffed. "So what? They're just blankets."

Kaiya narrowed her eyes. She grabbed Ace's face and squeezed his cheeks with one hand. He didn't have the strength to fight her. Though his teeth were closed, she managed to slip some rice and meat into his mouth.

He hesitantly chewed the food.

"It's good," he said eventually.

"Because Makino made it," Kaiya said. Her eyes were shadowed as she looked down to prepare another scoop.

"Who's that?"

"She's a bartender," Kaiya said. "She's really nice." The girl held up another spoonful and frowned. "Are you going to eat or not? This isn't fun for me, either, you know."

Ace grabbed a fistful of the sheets.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been fed. He wondered if Dadan even bothered to do that when he was little or if she'd let him grab messy fistfuls of food on his own. Either way, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the situation he'd found himself in. Bedridden, feverish, and being fed by a girl.

Ace tensed but slowly opened his mouth. Kaiya gently slipped the spoon between his lips and his taste buds exploded with flavorful sensations. He accidentally let out a low moan of delight.

"She's a really good cook, isn't she?" Kaiya smiled. Ace could see dimples appear at the corners of her mouth. "Someday, I want to become a good cook like her and Auntie Vi," Kaiya admitted.

The boy allowed her to feed him. The food was too good to turn down. Kaiya's eyes focused on the food, making sure it got into his mouth and not on her sheets. They avoided making eye contact. It was easier that way. Slowly, Ace could feel some strength returning.

After the plate had been cleared, he laid his head back down.

"Is there any more?" His voice was hopeful. Kaiya's mouth quirked to the side as she shook her head. "Damn," Ace said with a sigh. "I could eat twenty more plates."

Kaiya thought back to the way he inhaled his food back at the bandit's hut. She believed it. She wordlessly grabbed the washcloth and used it to wipe sauce of the corners of his mouth. He leaned back a bit as she brought her hand up to his forehead for a moment.

"I'll be right back," she muttered.

Once again, Ace was left alone in the foreign room. Flashbulb memories of Garp and the old merchant resurfaced. He could vaguely remember being taken to Ryoku's home after the flood. He tried to block out the thought of old lady Vi giving him a bath and helping him use the toilet after the incident.

He sighed and turned his head to look outside. The sky was dark and cloudy but when he looked closely, he could see small star stickers had been pasted on the inside of the glass window. The incoming breeze smelled crisp and clean.

Kaiya came back in with a washcloth and a glass of water. She reclaimed her seat in the rolling chair. Ever so gently, she placed the cool cloth over Ace's forehead. She leaned forward and slowly raised the glass to his lips. He'd never tasted water so good. After the glass was empty, Kaiya rolled the chair back over to her desk.

Just as she reached over to place the glass down, her stomach roared. Kaiya's cheeks heated up instantly.

"Didn't you eat already?" Ace asked with a frown.

Kaiya shot him a blank expression. "You ate my food," she said. There was no malice in her voice. Ace gripped the soft sheets.

"I wouldn't have given you _my_ food. You should have just eaten it, dummy," he said angrily.

Kaiya reclaimed her crutch and prepared to stand.

"Hey," Ace said suddenly. When Kaiya's face turned towards him, he found he was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly.

Ace opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He took a deep breath. "Thanks," he said quickly, looking down. His face felt hotter than usual. It wasn't from the fever.

Kaiya took a moment to respond, but when she did, her voice came out lower and gentler than it usually did. "You're very welcome." She even bowed her head as she spoke.

Ace gathered the courage to meet her gaze and something strange happened. Fire flashed before his eyes. He could see smoke drifting in front of him as flames licked the walls and ceiling of a wooden building. He was reaching a hand out as figures ran farther and farther away. It took him a second to realize it wasn't his hand. No, it had been much too tan.

He swallowed and the vision faded.

Ace stared at Kaiya's direction for a few moments without saying a word.

"Are you okay?" Kaiya asked. Her eyebrows were pulled tightly together.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Just tired."

Kaiya stood and leaned against her crutch. She gave the boy one uncertain look before turning to leave. She pulled the door until it was a few inches away from being completely shut.

"Goodnight," Kaiya said through the crack. She turned off the living room light. The light was sucked out of the bedroom and Ace was left to stare at the glowing stars above him.

"Night," he said quietly. It was much too low for her to hear.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya tossed and turned all night.

That wasn't anything new. The odd thing was what she dreamt about.

She was walking alone through the city. She remembered some of the streets and shops Uncle Ryo had pointed out. Other places she had no recollection of, like a slum that seemed to be inhabited by many shady looking characters.

Women and children with dirty features and ragged clothes paid no attention to her as she made her way between the crowd.

She dreamt up a very cute blond boy with a top hat and a missing tooth. They played a game of rock, paper, scissors, shared a laugh, and spoke words she couldn't remember before they parted ways.

That's when it turned into a nightmare.

She found herself tailing a group of boys she'd never forget. Ripper and his cronies. The tall, athletic boy grinned down at her with a crazed look in his eyes. His dancing butterfly blade came this way and that. She dodged once, twice.

Suddenly, though, she was tied up. Her hands were bound behind her back. She was backed up to a wall. She felt pure, utter helplessness as Ripper flicked his knife and plunged it right into her side and she shot up.

"Kaiya," Ryoku frowned. He had a hand on the girl's leg. "Are you alright?"

She frantically placed a hand on her side. There was no wound there. The only physical discomfort she felt came from the cast that covered her broken ankle.

"I'm okay," Kaiya nodded. Ryoku ruffled his neice's hair before he hobbled back into the kitchen. The kettle whistled just as the man doubled over and began to cough violently.

"Uncle Ryo!" Kaiya stood and grabbed a crutch, making her way to the merchant as quickly as she could.

He waved a hand to dismiss her but the coughs continued until he was red in the face. The kettle's whistling just grew louder and louder. She moved around her uncle and clicked the stove off.

That quieted the whistling.

She ran a glass underneath the water and shoved it into her uncle's hands. Some of it spilled onto the floor as he shakily brought it to his lips and guzzled it down. Kaiya was twiddling her thumbs when he finished.

"Are sick, too?" Kaiya asked worriedly.

"Eh, it'll pass before the end of the day," Ryoku said with a wave of his hand. His voice was hoarse. There were dark bags under his red eyes and his lips were dry and cracked. Before he could get out another word, another sputtering cough escaped his lips.

She crossed her arms. "You're sick, too."

"You caught me," Ryoku said.

"Uncle Ryo, you need to lie down," Kaiya commanded.

The merchant raised an eyebrow. There was a ferocity in the young girl's face. It was a look he'd seen many times in his wife's eyes. He knew that look. It often signified a lost battle on his part.

"I can't," Ryoku said as he shook his head. "I'm supposed to have a vendor coming today."

"I can meet him," Kaiya said.

"I'm expecting a few calls."

"They'll just have to leave a message," she countered.

The two had a staring contest. It ended prematurely as Ryoku succumbed to another coughing fit. Kaiya was still staring after it ended.

"Bed," she said firmly. "Now."

Had Ryoku felt better, he would have laughed at the girl as she stood with her crossed arms. Small as she was, there was a fire in her he found rather endearing and irritating at the same time.

"Just for a little bit," Ryoku said. He turned and retreated back into the bedroom. Loose leaf tea, honey, and an empty pot lay abandoned on the counter.

Kaiya looked at the living areas. It hadn't been touched by her aunt in days and it was apparent. Trash littered the counters and table. She could see crumbs and food bits scattered here and there. The couch cushions were typically immaculate but at the moment, they were misshapen and draped in unfolded blankets.

She looked down at her cast and gave a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long day.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace was staring at the stars above him. It was light enough that they no longer glowed but he could more clearly see the glitter that sparkled on the ceiling. The only sound came from the small fan and someone bustling around in the main room.

Ever so slowly, he sat up. His head didn't feel like someone had smashed it with a hammer. That was a good sign. Ace's lips were dry and his bladder was full. He had to get up sooner rather than later. Now seemed as good a time as any.

The air felt a bit chilly as he slipped out of the warm sheets. Ace looked down. He was wearing pale pink pajamas with a matching nightshirt. His mouth pulled into a scowl. First things first, he had to find the bathroom. Then he'd worry about his clothing.

Ace poked his head out of the bedroom. In the kitchen, Kaiya had her back to him. He could hear the sound of running water and dishes clanking. He slowly walked closer until he stood at the edge of the counter.

Kaiya's features were contorted with focus. She vigorously scrubbed the days old dishes that had accumulated. Ace walked closer to Kaiya and she jumped suddenly. She brought two flat, soapy hands up in front of her, elbows dripping with water.

"Gah! You scared me!"

Ace couldn't help but snicker. "What were you going to do, karate chop me?"

She gave Ace a quick glance up and down. Her face twisted into a mischievous smile. Whatever thoughts she had about the pink clothing he had been loaned were kept to herself.

"Did you need something?" Kaiya asked.

"I need to take a piss," Ace said.

With a sigh at his foul language, Kaiya nodded towards a closed door. She resumed her task at hand as he walked over to a door he hadn't noticed before.

The wooden door had an elaborate handle and a small, round window that had been painted over. As Ace entered the bathroom, he realized how differently Kaiya lived.

The bathing shed and outhouse he usually used to do his business were completely unlike the white room he found himself in. A square window above him allowed natural light to flow into the room.

In fact, this room actually had a toilet, sink, and what looked like a full-size bathtub and shower. He'd heard of showers. He knew what they were but his version of bathing was usually cold water he'd hand pumped into a wash basin. From what Sabo had told him, all you had to do was turn a knob and hot water automatically flowed until you were done bathing.

Ace looked down on the toilet and raised the seat. It was cold and smooth and smelled a lot better than the one the bandits used. The white porcelain shined and he didn't see a single piss stain or shit streak.

No wonder Kaiya had been out off by the damp little bathing shed.

He reached down to undo a zipper that wasn't there. Ace tried to reach through the pajamas but they were sewn shut. With a grumble, Ace dropped the pink pajamas to the floor.

He was thankful to see he was wearing boy underwear. He assumed Ryoku must have had some in the store. At last, he managed to do his business.

When he was done, he moved over to the sink and caught sight of himself in the ridiculous pink pajamas. Smooth as they felt, Ace kicked away the pink pajama bottoms and slipped the shirt off so he was standing in just a pair of black boxers.

He looked at his reflection and froze. He'd seen it before, obviously. Dadan had a few mirrors around the hut and he'd seen himself in water and windows. It just struck him as odd that he hadn't really looked at his body before.

It was early spring and his skin was lighter than it usually was throughout the year. He typically had a healthy tan but at the moment, Ace was a little pale and very skinny. The shadow of muscles appeared on his arms and abs but he wasn't going to kid himself into thinking he was ripped. Ace turned and, for the first time, observed the freckles that lightly colored his back and shoulders.

He guessed he was alright looking. Not that it mattered. He wasn't out to impress anybody with the way he looked. At this point in time, all that Ace cared about was strength. If you were strong, you were feared and respected. Two things he didn't receive due to his age but one day, he vowed, he would. He was going to be a pirate fiercer than any other and gain the entire world's recognition.

He left the bathroom and froze at the sight of Kaiya seated on the couch. She had been in the middle of folding blankets when she caught sight of him in nothing but underwear. They both reddened and looked away.

"You didn't flush or wash your hands," Kaiya said with a wrinkled nose.

Ace scratched his head. "Was I supposed to?"

She groaned in disgust. "Yes. Every time you go in the restroom you're supposed to flush the toilet and wash your hands when you're done."

"Seems like overkill to me," Ace said.

"Please wash your hands before you touch stuff," Kaiya begged.

"Why should I?"

Kaiya looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"What?" Ace said with a shrug.

Kaiya glanced nervously at the door that led to her guardians. "I have something to show you," she said in a hushed voice. "About the stuff we talked about the other day."

Ace blinked. His mind went back to their last conversation before the flood. They'd been planning on finding Roger's flag and figuring out more about this strange weapon Ryoku was trying to get his hands on. Honestly, he could have gone for news on either topic.

"Tell me," Ace said.

"Wash your hands," Kaiya commanded.

"Are you serious?"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "And pick up my pj's when you're in there, please. Laundry basket is in the cabinet. If you're not going to wear them you can at least put them where they belong."

Ace grumbled and couldn't help but think she sounded too much like a nagging old lady. He envisioned her with wrinkled features and white hair as she barked commands at unsuspecting young people. The amusing thought got him through the tasks he'd been assigned.

When he was done, Kaiya stood in the doorway of her bedroom. She motioned for him to follow.

Even with the cast around her foot, she'd somehow managed to make the bed, rearrange her stupid frogs, and lay out what looked like the clothing Ace wore the day of the landslide. They had been cleaned and nicely folded.

"Put those on and close the door," she said. Her expression was serious. He shut the door without question.

Kaiya turned away so Ace could dress in peace. The desk she sat at had books stacked on one corner from largest to smallest. There was a misshapen handmade cup that held pencils and pens. A little organizer held paper in three trays and a small plastic frog danced back and forth in the sunlight.

When he was done dressing, he sat on the bed and leaned forward.

"Okay," Ace said with a nod. "What's up?"

Kaiya turned on the small fan hidden below the desk. "For white noise," she said. Ace didn't know what the hell she was talking about so he just kept quiet. She kept shooting nervous glances at the door as if someone were going to burst through it at any moment.

From the desk drawer, she produced a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Ace stared down at a drawing of a Jolly Roger with a swirling mustache. The flag was drawn tattered. Rips and holes appeared here and there.

"What is this?" Ace asked as he waved the paper around.

"That's the flag I saw," Kaiya told him. "I know you wanted to see it, but Uncle Ryo added another lock to the cellar so I don't know if we can even get into it now," she admitted.

Ace frowned and flipped the paper over. On the other side, there was a drawing of a very sinister looking weapon. A handle connected two large, curved blades and what looked like a fiery aura had been drawn around it. It was actually really cool looking, he thought.

Notes filled the edge of the paper in small and very neat letters.

"Cursed Double Zeta," was the first line.

He read the words that had been written on the page in a series of snort phrases. "Kills with a scratch. Brings back the dead? Cursed to draw blood before storage. Muramasa." Ace frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Okay," Kaiya said excitedly. She used her good foot to roll directly in front of Ace. "Muramasa is this old swordsmith from the Grand Line."

"How old?" Ace asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know," Kaiya said. "Ancient. He was born, like, hundreds of years ago. Anyway, he was super talented but people said he was crazy. But he made a series of swords that were known to be extremely proficient when it came to killing."

Ace nodded. "So he was good at his job, right?"

"Right," Kaiya continued. "But I guess he had this bloodlust. And the legend is that his swords inherited it, too."

"Stupid," Ace said.

"I'm not finished," Kaiya snapped. "So these swords were really deadly, but people who used them claimed they couldn't put them away until the swords drew blood."

Ace shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know! But that's what all the records say. People stopped using his weapons because if they took them out, sometimes they would have to cut themselves just so the swords could get put away."

Ace was unconvinced. "What's with this Double Zeda?" he asked.

"It's zay-TUH," Kaiya corrected. She continued her lecture an instant later. "I guess this was the last weapon he ever made. Like all the other ones, it was considered cursed because of the bloodlust thing. BUT-"

Ace had to shush her. She leaned in closer.

"But," Kaiya continued in a whisper, "I guess this one pirate captain went on a rampage and actually tried slicing up his crew."

"His crew?" Ace asked with a cocked brow. "Why?"

"They failed some mission and were really close to being dead. He was so mad he tried killing his crew but instead of dying, they were all healed. And because their captain tried to kill them all, they ended up taking his life instead. The story I read said one crew member had recently died from scurvy and he was brought back to life when his captain went on the rampage."

"What happened to the blade?"

Kaiya shrugged. "It was supposedly lost after that battle. If anyone's had it since, it hasn't been recorded."

Ace sat back and crossed his arms as he tried to soak in the story.

"That's crazy," he muttered. Ace bit down on his thumb as he thought. "That's just too crazy."

"I think it's real," Kaiya said firmly. He looked at her as if _she_ were crazy.

"How?"

"It's not just in one book, Ace," she said in a furious whisper. "It's in a whole bunch! I've been tearing all of my uncle's books apart trying to find clues. It's in weapon logs, history books, even one marine data book I found. It has to be real."

"But why is your uncle looking for it?" Ace rubbed his forehead. "Is there someone he can't kill with his normal sword?"

It was Kaiya's turn to look at Ace like he'd lost it. "My uncle doesn't use a sword," she said with a frown.

Ace tilted his head and raised a brow. "You've never seen it?"

"What? A sword? No. I mean, he has swords but he doesn't use them. They're just for sale."

Ace shook his head. Apparently there was a lot to this old merchant that they didn't know. If he hid his expertise with a blade from his beloved niece, what else was he hiding?

"He's gotta have someone he wants to kill," Ace said to himself.

"No," Kaiya said softly. "I think it's someone he's trying to save."

"Who?" Ace asked.

Kaiya's face darkened. "My aunt," she whispered to him. She hugged herself as tears welled up in her eyes. "I heard him say she was dying."

It felt like someone had taken Ace's chest and squeezed. Not physically, but he felt a wave of guilt washed over him. He felt bad for accusing the merchant of something so sinister. Ryoku had helped Ace out time after time even though he knew about Ace's lineage.

The loss of Ace's parents didn't mean much to him. He didn't know them. He hadn't gotten the chance to care about them. But Kaiya lost her parents less than a year ago. The thought of her losing another guardian, another one that he knew to be kind and loving, made his heart hurt.

If that were true, it made sense the merchant would want to save his wife.

"Well," Ace said eventually. He sat back on his hands and tried to avoid looking at Kaiya's face. He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. "Then there's nothing we can do about it."

Kaiya used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears.

"You're wrong," she said.

Ace cocked a brow.

"The bandits called last night," she said.

This caused Ace's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"I think it was an accident," Kaiya said. "They were talking amongst themselves in really quiet voices. They didn't say hello or goodbye or anything like that."

"Okay," Ace said. He leaned on his knees. "So what?"

"I heard them mention the Zeta," Kaiya said. "They said something about a guy Grey Terminal having it. They said they had to get it 'before he gets back.'" She used her fingers to make air quotes. "He has to be my uncle. And I don't know why, but they want to beat him to it."

Ace's head was swimming. Whatever the bandits wanted the weapon for couldn't be good. He'd been forced to do many things he wasn't proud of. He could only imagine what plans Dadan had for it.

"I couldn't find it in any books so I don't even know where the Grey Terminal is," Kaiya said with a sad sigh. She folded up the paper and turned to place it inside the desk.

"Wait," Ace said. "I do."

"Really?" Kaiya's face lit up.

Ace nodded. He held out a hand.

"I'll give this to you on one condition," she said. Ace narrowed his eyes. "Take me with you."

"What? No way! You can't even walk," he said as he motioned to her cast and crutches.

"It's fine. I'll be less of a target," she reasoned.

Ace blew a raspberry. "Not the way you dress."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Kaiya said with a hurt expression.

Ace looked down at her nightwear. It was made of a shiny material. It was embellished with pearl buttons and there were hand sewn ruffles on the edges of her pant legs and sleeves.

"It's too… showy," he said carefully. "Go dressed like you normally do and you'll get robbed before we get to Grey Terminal." Ace snorted. "Not like you'd be able to outrun anybody."

Kaiya pursed her lips. "So I'll dress poor. I'll make sure I look ragged and dirty. I'll fit in," Kaiya said earnestly. She began to hand the paper back and pulled it away at the last second. "But you have to _promise_ to take me."

"You'd just be an anchor," he said with crossed arms. He jiggled a leg in irritation.

Kaiya mirrored his crossed arms. "And you'd be a kid wandering the Grey Terminal for clues."

Ace froze. "You got a name, right? For the vendor who has it."

"I did," Kaiya said matter-of-factly.

"Tell me."

"Take me to the Grey Terminal," Kaiya insisted. Ace pulled his hands down his face and groaned.

"Fine," he said irritably. "But it's gonna be a hell of a walk."

Kaiya smiled. "Never mind that. We won't be walking."

Kaiya handed the paper back to him. He looked down at the paper. Roger's flag grinned up at him with excitement.

"And you're certain you know where this Grey Terminal is?" Kaiya asked.

"Yeah," Ace said. He solemnly stared down at the smiling skull. "And I know some people there, too."

"Good," Kaiya said with a nod. "Because we're going to need all the help we can get."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Author's note: This chapter was kind of lengthy! If you stuck with me through it all, thank you! I hope you liked this chapter. I've got some excitement planned for the next one :) stay tuned for more next week!

Love always,

AsianFighter


	11. The Grey Terminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Kaiya take a trip to the Grey Terminal in search of the Legendary Zeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion, Lau rhymes with cow ^_^

"Does this outfit make me look homeless?"

Ace snorted.

Kaiya was dressed in the faded hand-me-downs he first met her in. They fit her much better than they did back then. Before, she looked like a skeleton with skin. The girl that stood before him today was considerably different. She was too clean, smelled too nice. She had a healthy complexion, round cheeks, and bright eyes that were full of optimism and mirth.

"You couldn't pass for someone homeless if you were sleeping on the street."

Kaiya huffed and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Ace leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"You can't just put on old clothes," he said with a frown. "You gotta sell it."

"How?"

"Your hair," he pointed.

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. "I just washed it this morning," she said defensively.

"Well, that's the problem."

"My hair is the problem?" Kaiya asked skeptically.

"No." He gestured to her with both his hands. "You're the problem," Ace said as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Even on crutches, she carried herself with an air too rich for the Grey Terminal. She stood with her back erect and, even on crutches, managed to move gracefully without very much noise.

At Ace's comment, she stiffened up and jutted her chin out. He could feel her temper flaring up before she even opened her mouth.

"What do you mean _I'm_ the pr-"

Ace stuck his hand over her mouth and shushed her. The two froze for a moment and listened. From Ryoku and Viola's bedroom, they heard muffled voices. Sneezing. Then came fits of coughing and silence. Kaiya placed a palm on Ace's cheek and shoved him away.

"You're gonna wake them up and ruin everything, loud mouth," Ace whispered furiously. "And if they do, I'm definitely taking off without you."

Kaiya stuck a finger in his face. "You wouldn't even know who to look for without me," she whispered back. "I'm the only reason you know about the knife in the first place."

Ace slapped her finger away and pointed at her face. "You'd still be in the dark if I hadn't brought it up."

Sparks flew between their eyes. The two children butted heads until the sound of a gentle chime interrupted their hushed argument.

"What was that?" Ace asked.

Kaiya gasped and slapped her hands against her face. "Lau!"

Curiously, Ace allowed Kaiya to pass him.

She grabbed her crutches and began swinging to the store as fast as she could. When she opened the door that divided the store and home, she caught sight of a man in the middle of propping the main entrance open.

"Hi, Lau!" Kaiya's voice had an inflection that Ace hadn't heard before. He scowled. It almost sounded like... like she had a _crush_ on whoever she was speaking to.

"Oh, hello, Ya-chan," he said with a pleasant smile. Lau grabbed a large box from his wagon and turned to bring it inside the store. He cocked an eyebrow when he caught sight of Kaiya's crutches. "Oh, no. What'd you do?"

"Oh, I tripped," Kaiya said simply. "No big deal."

The merchant looked her up and down. "That's an interesting outfit you have there."

"Does it make me look homeless?" Kaiya asked hopefully.

Lau gave a gentle laugh and set the box down. "It makes you look a little rougher, I guess. I don't know that you could pass for a homeless girl, though."

Ace tried sneaking a peek at the owner of the deep voice. He froze behind Kaiya when the traveler's eyes caught him.

"Hello," Lau said. Ace crossed his arms and stepped out from behind Kaiya so he could take a good look at the newcomer.

Lau was of medium height and had a stocky build. His arms and neck were thick as a result of manual labor. He was a young looking man with a square face and large eyes. He looked kind, Ace thought. He could easily take advantage of this guy.

He had enviable looking dark hair that was cut short on the sides with a few loose curls that dangled in front of his forehead. He bowed slightly at the young man and gave a pleasant smile. "I'm Lau. What's your name?"

Ace puffed his chest. "I don't have to tell you."

"This is Ace," Kaiya said. "We were forced to flee from our country's tyrannical dictator and now we're vagabonds who have to risk skewing our moral compass just to stay alive. Also, we're probably going to rob you before you leave because we need supplies for an upcoming journey."

Both the males stared at her.

Lau covered his mouth and began to make snickering noises until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He clutched his stomach and threw his head back in laughter.

"That's quite the imagination you have," Lau said after he'd straightened up. He pressed his hands together and bowed to the girl. "I wish you luck, young wanderer. May fortune favor you on your journey."

"Thank you, kind sir," Kaiya said. She returned the bow.

"But beware!" Lau wiggled the tips of his fingers and used a spooky voice. "The road ahead of you is fraught with many perils and grave danger."

Kaiya smiled. "It's okay," she said. "Ace is strong enough to fight anybody who'll get in our way."

The boy looked at Kaiya and his cheeks flushed pink at the unexpected compliment.

"He's the brawn of the operations, huh?" Lau asked with a raised eyebrow. He shot a wink at the younger male.

"Uh huh," Kaiya nodded. "I'm the brains and beauty, obviously."

This caused Lau to break out into another fit of laughter. Ace scowled and poked Kaiya in the back. He'd had enough stupid shenanigans for one day.

"Oh no!" Kaiya said suddenly, taking the hint. "We've been discovered! If anybody asks, you didn't see us!"

Lau gave a light, musical sounding laugh and pretended to zip his lips. "Your secret is safe with me, young vagabond. Godspeed!"

Kaiya shot a sideways glance at Ace and smiled. He gave the odd vendor one last quizzical look before following Kaiya back into the home. Ace closed the door to the shop behind him and stared at Kaiya.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"I don't know. We were just having fun," Kaiya said with a shrug.

"You aren't supposed to tell people you're gonna rob 'em," he told her.

"Well, Lau's nice," Kaiya said defensively. "And I don't like lying."

"You don't have to lie," Ace said. "You just… don't tell them."

"It's the same thing as lying," Kaiya said.

"Is not."

"Is too!"

Ace shushed her again. "We need supplies. We've gotta pass through the mountains to get there."

"Okay," Kaiya nodded.

"And weapons," Ace added. "No way I'm gonna go to the Grey Terminal empty-handed."

Kaiya looked towards the store door. "I have an idea," she said. "You just have to do what I tell you to."

Ace groaned. "Great," he said sarcastically.

"Great!" Kaiya said with a grin.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The children stood at the corner of the house and peeked at Lau. He had just finished unloading his wagon into Ryoku's store. Currently, the traveling merchant was locking up the door and making his way towards the goat that pulled his cart. They could hear him whistling as he walked.

The two ducked back behind the building's cover.

"I'm surprised," Ace said.

"By what?"

"You don't like lying but stealing is okay?"

Kaiya frowned. "We're not stealing," she said. "We're _borrowing_. That means you're going to give something back."

Ace blew air from his mouth. "You can give your shitty little slingshot back. I'm keeping the staff."

Ace hissed in pain as Kaiya's hand landed a chop right in the center of his head. "You're returning it when we're done," she said firmly.

"Fine, fine," Ace grumbled. "I didn't need this shitty pole anyway."

"Here he comes," Kaiya whispered. She peered around the side of the house and Ace's head appeared above hers. "He always checks his wagon and then gives Hageshi treats," she told him. "That's when we'll go."

Ace stood up and looked at Kaiya and her single crutch. "You sure you can make it in time?" Kaiya smiled. "Of course I will."

"How?" His voice was skeptical."You're gonna carry me," she said simply.

"What?!"

"Sh," Kaiya said. She peeked at Lau. He was making his way back to the ram with a treat in hand. "Okay! Let's go!"

Ace grumbled and turned his back to her. Kaiya slipped her arms around his neck and hopped up on his back. The two hurried to the back of the covered wagon. They could hear Lau talking to his goat. If Ace didn't know better, he would have thought the man was talking to a baby.

Ace helped Kaiya sneak into the back of the wagon before hopping up himself. They took a seat in the far corner of the wagon. If anyone looked inside, they would be hidden from view by a large crate. Ace plopped down and rested his head back on the wooden wall.

"Get comfy," he said. "It's gonna be a long ride."

A few minutes later, the wheels started turning and the two began making their way through the forest.

Kaiya sat a foot away from him. She placed her crutch in front of her. The drapes that closed off the wagon would flap every now and again and she would catch a glimpse of the passing scenery. She couldn't help but think about what lay ahead of her.

She'd slipped out of the house to explore plenty of times. Kaiya had roamed the village and the woods close to her house but she had never crossed the mountains before. The thought made her sick to her stomach. _It was for a good cause,_ she justified. It was to save Auntie Vi. But oh man, she was going to be in trouble when she got home.

A snore interrupted Kaiya's thoughts. Ace's head was sagging forward, hanging limply as he slept. It looked awfully uncomfortable.

Kaiya scooted closer and gently tried to move his head so it rested back on the wall. Every time she let go, his head fell forward at an awkward angle once more. At one point, Ace began to fall sideways.

"Oh no, no," Kaiya whispered. His weight fell on her and she attempted to push him back upright. Unfortunately, she wasn't very strong. Her pushing made little impact. The sleeping boy snored the whole time, blissfully unaware of the struggle she was going through. Eventually, he stretched out his arms and legs and plopped right into her lap.

Kaiya sighed and looked down at him. He actually looked quite peaceful. She moved some of his hair out of his face to look at his freckles. They were actually very nice looking. She found herself wishing she had freckles like that.

After a few minutes, Kaiya decided to make herself as comfortable as possible and closed her eyes. Not like there was anything else to do, anyway.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace woke up to a very unfamiliar feeling: someone was holding his hand.

He blinked awake. Above him, Kaiya was slumped over against the corner of the wagon, her mouth slightly open as she slept. When he realized he had somehow fallen asleep in her lap, he turned beet red.

Ace sat up and looked down. Kaiya's fingers were intertwined with his. He tried to gently slip his hand out of her grasp. When that didn't work, Ace yanked his hand out of her grip.

Kaiya jerked awake and and looked around.

Ace didn't say anything. He was waiting to gauge her reaction. The girl gave a big yawn and wiped a tear that had escaped the corner of one eye.

"Did you fart?" Kaiya asked sleepily. Her eyes were still half closed.

Ace nearly sighed in relief. She didn't seem to remember holding his hand. That made it slightly less awkward.

"No. Did you?"

Kaiya shook her head and gave another yawn, covering her mouth as she did so. Her eyes watered once more and she used her knuckle to wipe the moisture away.

"It stinks," Kaiya whispered to Ace.

"Hope you like it," he said back. "That means we're getting close."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ryoku rolled over. His thin body shook with every hacking cough. The merchant reached over to his nightstand to grab a tissue. Instead, he fingered an empty cardboard box.

Ryoku sighed and looked down at the mountain of crumpled tissues he discarded beside the bed. The merchant stood to use the bathroom connected to his closet. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He wasn't one for fixing himself up every day but he looked much worse than he usually did.

The merchant sneezed three times. Some gunk landed on the mirror and Ryoku groaned. Another thing he'd have to take care of before Voila saw.

First, though, he had to check on the kids. It was quieter than he thought it would be. Hopefully that meant they were getting along.

Ryoku opened his bedroom door and stepped into the living room. As his eyes scanned the open living area, he could see the house had been tidied up. It wasn't as pristine as Viola would have made it but his young niece did a damn good job picking up the house.

He needed to tell her that more, he noted mentally.

"Kaiya," he called. "Ace." The girl's bedroom door was closed. Ryoku curiously hobbled over and knocked on the door. He repeated their names. The only answer he received was silence.

Ryoku quickly opened the door. Her room, too, had been tidied up. The bed was made, her stuffed animals were neatly propped against her pillows, and almost everything had been put in its proper place.

A folded up piece of paper lay on her bed. Ryoku picked it up. It held a very detailed drawing of a Jolly Roger. It was one he'd pursued far too many times. Ryoku clenched the paper so hard it tore in half. One piece of the paper fluttered to the floor.

Ryoku cursed and looked at the opposite side. What he saw made his heart stop.

"Oh, no." Ryoku grabbed the other half of the paper. "Damn it, Kaiya." He walked out of the room so fast he had forgotten his cane. The man opted to hold onto the walls and furniture in order to help himself maneuver. When the shop door opened, he could see neat piles of boxes and an invoice on the counter that hadn't been present this morning.

He could see tracks outside the shop. Hoof prints, the trail of a wagon, and various footprints. Ryoku pushed open the door to take a closer look when he collapsed on the ground. There were three pairs of footprints. One man sized and two much smaller sets.

Ryoku muttered curses between his coughing fit as he crawled into the store. He pulled himself up and picked up the snail sleeping on his counter. The merchant impatiently tapped a finger as he waited.

"Lau!" The old merchant's voice was hoarse and rough.

"Ah, Ryo-san," said Lau's warm voice. "What can I do for you?"

Ryoku's response was delayed. Lau looked at the small snail in his hand as it coughed violently. "When you were here," Ryoku said after it ended, "did you see Kaiya?"

"Oh, yes," Lau said. "She was playing with her friend."

"A boy?"

"Yes, a dark haired boy about her age."

"Ace," Ryoku said. "What were they doing? Did they say anything to you?"

"They were playing pretend," Lau recalled. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"The kids are gone," Ryoku said. He succumbed to another fit. Lau had to pull the snail away as it hacked and spat. A trail of snot dribbled from the snail. "Is there any way they snuck on your wagon?"

"No," Lau frowned. "I checked it before I left. There's no way they snuck onto my…" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of his cart. Ace had unhooked the wagon and the reigns around his goat. The young boy jumped on the goat's back.

"Go!" Ace told Kaiya.

"Bye, Lau!" She whipped the reigns and the goat bleated before scurrying off towards the direction of the Grey Terminal.

"Hey!" Lau yelled. "Come back here!"

Ace pulled down one eye and stuck his tongue out as they grew farther and farther away.

"Lau?" The Den Den Mushi looked up at him with a stern expression. "Did you just see the kids?"

"Uh," Lau said as he scratched his head. "Well, I did," he said nervously. "But they got away."

Ryoku spat a series of curses. "Find them," he snapped. "Otherwise you can kiss your pay goodbye."

The snail coughed violently before going silent. Lau sighed. He owed it to the old man. If it weren't for Ryoku, he'd still be a struggling traveler. He looked down at the tiny, sleeping snail.

"Alright," he said unenthusiastically. "I'll try."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"I've never even heard of this guy, boss."

Dadan absentmindedly chewed on the filter of her cigarette. Her brown eyes scanned the Grey Terminal. Nobuyo. That was the man they were after. If anyone actually knew who it was, they weren't letting any information slide. Not without a price, anyway.

Snitches got stitches. That was the way the Terminal worked.

"Damn it," she muttered. Dadan relit the end of her cigarette. "We're gonna have to beat the information out of someone."

Dogra and Magra looked at each other. A handful of other bandits had dispersed, all searching for clues as to who this Nobuyo was.

"If they do have this weapon, though…" Magra began uncertainly.

"This could be a catastrophe," Dogra finished. He was rather pleased with himself. He'd just memorized the word earlier this week.

"You think anyone else knows about it?" Magra asked the woman. Dadan blew smoke from her nostrils. It'd be more of a pain in the ass if word had gotten out. Most people on the island dismissed stories like that as pure legend. Hopefully that was the case today.

Honestly, it had been a while since Dadan had killed somebody. She'd softened up since becoming a foster mother but that knowledge was tucked away somewhere with other thoughts that would never be voiced.

"Things could get messy," Dadan said. She suspiciously eyed every male that passed her way. Anyone could be Nobuyo.

"Say everything goes according to plan," Dogra said. "What's the next course of action?"

Dadan took a long drag before responding. "We'll give it to that damn marine and collect our pay."

"If we can even find it," Dogra said skeptically.

Dadan looked down at the small man with a look that made him shiver. "We'll find it," she said firmly. "Or die trying."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Shit. Turn here," Ace commanded.

"Geez," Kaiya said with a headshake. "You are such a potty mouth."

"Just do it."

The girl complied and pulled Hageshi's reigns to the left. The ram dutifully followed her direction and walked into a shaded alley.

Ace jumped off the back of the animal and peeked down the street. Kaiya turned Hageshi around. Ace cursed and gripped the staff he'd chosen as a weapon.

"What is it?" Kaiya asked worriedly.

Ace looked up at her. She had her small weapon holstered on her side. The thick cast around her foot dangled on the ram's side and her single crutch was strapped down.

"We've gotta split up," Ace said.

"What?!"

"The bandits are here, too," he told her. "If they catch us, we're screwed."

Kaiya chewed her bottom lip nervously. Though she didn't care for the foul language, if anyone caught her when Ace wasn't around, there was a good chance _she_ was going to be screwed.

"What do you expect me to do?" Kaiya asked. She crossed her arms to keep them from shaking. Hopefully it made her look more serious.

Ace smacked his head with his palm. "Damn it," he said angrily. "Idiot."

"Excuse me?" Kaiya asked in an offended tone.

"I'm an idiot," he said loudly. "I _knew_ this was a bad idea." He motioned to her cast. "You can't do anything. You can't even walk!"

Kaiya's back straightened. "Can too."

"Damn it, Kaiya," he said angrily. "This is dangerous. Don't you get it? If we screw up, we could die."

Her jaw clenched. Kaiya's back straightened and she gripped the animal's reigns, walking closer to Ace. "If we screw up, my aunt is going to die."

Ace looked at her face. He could see the determination in her eyes. Crippled or not, she was planning on doing whatever she could. Ace glanced down the street again. Dadan was putting out the cigarette with the sole of her shoe.

"Shit," he whispered. "Okay. Listen. Put your hood up." Kaiya did. "And take Hatake-"

"His name's Hageshi," Kaiya interjected as she petted the animal's head.

"Whatever, take the goat-"

"Ram."

"-down and around the street a few times," Ace finished. Kaiya had a bad habit of interrupting.

"That's it?" Kaiya asked.

"That's it."

"What are you going to do?" Kaiya raised an eyebrow.

Ace's expression soured. "Someone's gotta lead the bandits away."

"They know you," Kaiya said.

"No shit," Ace snapped. "I didn't say _I_ was going to do it. But I have to find someone who can. Just…" his eyes softened as he looked at Kaiya's troubled expression. "Just don't draw attention or do anything too stupid until I get back."

"Wait," Kaiya said as he turned. "Shouldn't we have a rendezvous point?"

"You want a what?"

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "We need a meeting spot," she said. "Just in case things go south."

"Okay, Trash Mountain it is then," he nodded.

"...I don't know where that is," Kaiya said.

Ace blinked. He had to remember he wasn't talking to Sabo.

"Okay, when we got close, did you notice the sign before Middle Forest?" Kaiya shook her head. "You noticed the cemetery, right?"

Kaiya stared at him with a blank expression. She literally had no idea where or what anything was. It wasn't as if she had a map for the Grey Terminal.

Ace groaned and rubbed his temples. "Screw a meeting spot. Just stay close to this area and I'll find you, okay?"

Kaiya gulped. Her face had lost some of its color. She nodded and gripped Hageshi's reigns. Ace felt bad for leaving but he could already hear Dadan's voice growing closer and closer.

Kaiya was biting her bottom lip. It looked like she was about to cry.

"I will find you again," Ace said resolutely. "Okay?"

Kaiya didn't speak. She just nodded. Ace smacked the ram's rear with his staff. The startled animal bleated and leapt away before his rider could protest. Ace took the opportunity to hide behind a pile of trash as the bandits walked by him.

"What if someone's beaten us to it?" Dogra asked nervously as he looked around. He was always the worrywart. Always the pessimist.

"Then we'll kill 'em," Dadan said. "I don't care who they are."

Ace gulped. He could hear a sinister tone that wasn't usually present in the woman's voice.

He counted to sixty. A full minute passed before he dared looking down the street. When it was apparent the bandits were a far enough distance away, he raced in the opposite direction, desperately hoping the person he needed was nearby.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya slowly traveled through the Grey Terminal. Her body swayed this way and that as Hageshi lazily made his way down the street, if you could even call it that.

The dirt road was marked with stalls made with found materials. Discarded pieces of wood and metal joined in makeshift shelters. Some had old rugs and blankets acting as walls. Others were simple frames with a plain roof.

People sifted through the trash that lined the streets. Children in rags ran past as they chased a patched ball. A few women sat in the shade. Their brows were wrinkled and their hands kept busy, sewing and knitting and fixing found objects into something usable. Kaiya saw a female with giant muscles pounding a giant mass of dough. One woman nursed a baby while she watched her toddler play with a bug in the dirt. She accidentally caught sight of one little girl as she squatted by a wall and emptied her bladder.

A few curious onlookers glanced at Kaiya but most seemed to pay her no mind. Apparently, a girl riding a goat was nothing to be concerned about in the Grey Terminal.

Kaiya nervously fingered the reigns and looked around, making sure not to hold anyone's gaze too long. She fought the urge to throw up as she swayed back and forth on the animal.

Who was she kidding? She was dressed in ragged clothing to look the part but she didn't belong in the slums. It would have been one thing if she could actually walk but she was at the mercy of a stolen, no, borrowed animal to get her around.

There was a feeling of unease she just couldn't shake off.

She didn't like the idea of splitting up with Ace. Considering how strong he was, she knew he'd probably be fine. Honestly, Kaiya was more worried about herself.

What would she do if Hageshi got injured or taken away from her? She wouldn't be able to face Lau. What would she do when she found Nobuyo? Fight? Flee and try to come back with Ace?

Or worse, what if they didn't find Nobuyo at all?

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Oi, Ace! I didn't expect to find you here," Sabo said. The boy tied the tiny bag around his belt. It was a small amount of money but every berry counted.

"Yeah," Ace said. "I wasn't planning on coming here today."

Sabo raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around the pipe on his shoulders. "What's up?"

"Do you know a guy named Nobuyo?" Ace asked.

His friend's face flashed with recognition. "I know _about_ Nobuyo. Why?"

Ace scratched his hair. "Uh, it's a long story." Ace had told Sabo about Kaiya and some of the unfortunate adventures they'd faced together though he hadn't exactly shed a positive light on the girl.

He hadn't yet gotten the opportunity to tell Sabo she wasn't all bad.

"Do you know where Nobuyo lives?" Ace asked.

Sabo's eyes widened. He shook his head. "You can't go see Nobuyo! You'll get killed!"

If Ace was afraid, he didn't let the fear show in his eyes. If anything, his gaze intensified as he said, "Show me."

Sabo shook his head once more.

"Sabo! What gives?!"

"Nobuyo's insane," he said. "You can't see the Collector. You won't make it out alive."

This only added fuel to the fire. Ace crossed his arms. He wasn't going to back down. "If you and I are both there, it'll be fine."

Sabo looked unconvinced.

"If we can't beat up one guy how are we gonna call ourselves pirates?" Ace asked.

Sabo looked into his friend's face. When Ace was determined to do something, he would accept no ands, ifs, or buts. There was no swaying Ace now.

"Alright," Sabo said eventually. "But if we live through this, you have to tell me what all of this is about. Deal?"

Ace spat in his palm and stuck out a hand. "Deal," he said.

Sabo copied his friend and the two shared a firm, wet handshake. "Deal," Sabo nodded.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Please, no!" The thug shook his head back and forth. "I- I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?" Dadan asked. Her amber eyes were narrowed into slits and her teeth were clenched. The man could see her caked mascara as she leaned in close to him. He could smell the cigarettes on her breath.

"Please, I have a family," he said nervously.

Dadan's fist slammed into the side of the man's face. He toppled over and a leather wallet fell to the dirt beside him. The woman kicked it behind her before he could grab it.

Dogra whistled. The wallet opened to reveal a measly amount of crumbled money and a string of racy pictures of various women.

"Looks like your family would be better off without you," he said. He ripped off the pictures and stuck them in his pocket for later. "If they even exist."

The thug looked down at his two comrades. They were both lying motionless lay on the ground.

"Nobuyo's going to kill you," he warned.

Dadan landed a firm kick in his side. The man rolled over and coughed violently. "That didn't answer my question," she said as she glared down at him. Dadan bent down and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. She lifted him with ease until their faces were level. "Where. Is. Nobuyo."

The man gulped. Dadan raised a fist and his eyes nervously darted from her hand to her face.

"T-trash Mountain," he stuttered. "There's a metal fortress located at the southern base. You can't miss it."

Dadan dropped the man back to the ground and turned her back. Magra and Dogra allowed her to pass.

"But I didn't tell you nothin'!"

Magra looked down at the man with pity. "Of course not. Thanks for your help." The large bandit brought a fist down on the thug's skull and the man fell facedown into the dirt beside his cohorts.

"Trash Mountain," Dadan said. Her nose wrinkled at the thought. The Grey Terminal didn't exactly smell like roses and daisies but the majority of the slum was nothing compared to the stench of Trash Mountain. "Alright, we know where we're going. Now get the others."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Let me go!"

The man smiled down at Kaiya wickedly. His long fingers squeezed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Kaiya struggled to push herself away. His dirty hands grabbed her face and forced her to face him. His eyes calmly searched her face.

"You're not from around here," he said.

Kaiya gulped. She didn't want to know how he knew that.

"Let me go!" Kaiya swung an elbow. It collided with the side of the man's face and he dropped her to the ground. She cried out in pain as her cast hit the ground first.

The man stood and Kaiya grabbed the slingshot around her waist. She shakily aimed it at his face. When he opened his eyes, she launched. Her ammo: old candy her uncle had tossed out.

"Gah! You little shit!"

This one in particular was a coated jawbreaker. The sweet and sour film tended to explode upon impact. This time, bits of candy stuck in the man's eye. He blinked furiously and rubbed his face as Kaiya shakily stood and began hopping.

"Hageshi!" She looked left and right for the animal. "Hageshi!"

A bleat indicated he wasn't too far away. Kaiya hopped on her good foot until she saw the animal. Hageshi was struggling to get away from his captors; two thugs were tying him with thick cords.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Kaiya pulled back the slingshot. She managed to hit one man in the center of the forehead. The other got a small jawbreaker crammed into his ear. He tried to fish it out rather comically as the other man stumbled backwards right into his friend. The animal bleated and knocked them both over with a furious headbutt.

"Hageshi! Come here, boy!" The animal loped towards Kaiya. Her crutch had fallen off his side. Kaiya pulled herself into the ram's back and they began to make their retreat.

An extremely large man stepped in the middle of the alleyway. He crossed his arms as the duo rapidly approached. Kaiya's body moved closer to the animal as she gripped the reigns tighter.

"Let's get him, Hageshi!" The ram bleated and picked up speed. His horns made impact with the large man. The thug was built like a fridge. His large hands grabbed onto the animal's horns and squeezed. Hageshi struggled to push against the man. Instead, the animal's hooves slid backwards.

Kaiya launched a shot right in the center of the man's face. The candy exploded into a thousand pieces upon impact. The man's frown deepened but he made no indication of pain. With a roar, his muscles flexed and he squeezed until Hageshi's horns cracked and crumbled.

"No!" Kaiya yelled.

The man grabbed the animal's skull and squeezed. It buckled with a series of snaps. His red hand released the animal as it fell to the ground. Kaiya tumbled off Hageshi's side and rolled into the dirt.

Her slingshot was just a few feet away. She scrambled for it but the large man beat her. He took two strides towards the weapon and brought a giant foot down on it. The wood splintered in two before she could grab it.

He took another step and his other foot came down on her hand. A few of her fingers snapped but the sound was lost as she cried out in pain. Kaiya felt warm tears rush down her face. Grey Terminal residents hurried past the alleyway and ignored the scuffle. Fights were common. If you weren't involved, you minded your own business.

Kaiya lay on the ground and stared up at the brute. He stepped off of her hand and she instinctively brought it close to her core. Her entire body was roughly the size of one of the man's legs. She looked at Hageshi's body and clenched her good fist.

"What do you want from me?!" Kaiya asked.

The large man reached down and grabbed Kaiya by her hair. She struggled and screamed as he pulled her up to his face.

"Your eyes," was all he said.

Kaiya didn't even have the time to question why before he knocked her out.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Sabo asked.

Ace reddened. He honestly hadn't thought about what he was about to do or what consequences lay ahead. He didn't do it for Kaiya. No. If anything, it was out of gratitude for Old Lady Vi. She'd purposely allowed him to sneak into her house and fill his stomach more times than he cared to count.

He'd even woken up a few times on her couch with his shoes taken off and a blanket over him. The lady might have acted cold but he knew she had a good heart.

"I got sucked into something," Ace told his friend. It wasn't untrue. "And I have to repay a debt."

"Uh huh," Sabo said. He looked sideways and waited for Ace to continue. When the dark haired boy kept silent, Sabo spoke again. "Look," he said. He stopped and held up a hand to his friend. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But I'm going to warn you now. Nobuyo's… intimidating."

"Sabo, we can take him," Ace said. Sabo could tell his friend resolutely believed his own words. Partially because he had no idea what they were going up against.

Sabo sighed. "Alright." He led Ace through some backroads. The Grey Terminal wasn't a sparkling metropolis, but the outskirts the boys were walking through looked even rougher than other areas.

Tents lined the street. They walked by one man defecating out in the open. The smell of pipe smoke was overwhelming as they passed by one makeshift home created out of wooden poles and blankets. Rodents and roaches sifted through the trash that lined the street. Every so often, they'd catch a big whiff of rotting trash.

Ace couldn't help but wonder how Kaiya's experience with the Grey Terminal was going. She was one legged and armed with a slingshot. The thought of her wandering around on her own made him nervous. But he had left her in a safer area. Comparatively. It was safer than bringing her to Nobuyo's hideout, anyway.

"Are you okay?" Sabo's voice pulled Ace out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Ace nodded.

The blond boy looked at Ace. They had known each other for about three years now. Ace was prone to zoning out and getting sucked into his own mind once in a while. Sabo had come to accept that was just part of who he was.

It had to be hard, Sabo thought, being the son of a notorious criminal. He learned about Ace's secret not too long ago. Honestly, he was surprised at first, but it didn't change his perception. Personally he thought it was kind of cool that he was friends with the pirate king's son. Ace was rough around the edges but Sabo knew that, deep down, he had a kind heart. He just didn't like to show it.

He glanced at his friend. Ace's eyes were focused intently on the direction they were traveling. Ace was a prideful boy. He would rather lie about doing something good than admit he was capable of being virtuous. Sabo couldn't help but think that was probably the case today.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"That has to be it."

The bandits stared at the metal fortress. There was nothing else to call it. It was probably the sturdiest building in the Grey Terminal. Large sheets of rusted steel created a maze into a dirt yard.

From their vantage point, they could see the sheets of metal that had been stacked one on top of another to create something that resembled an almost legitimate building. It was twice as big as Dadan's home. The fortress was completely surrounded by wall. The only entrance was through the front.

A handful of armed men were placed around the entrance. Most of them were idly chatting and lying around. Only a few were actively patrolling.

"It's gonna be a pain in the ass getting in," Dadan muttered to herself. She sucked in a big breath and her cigarette glowed red hot.

"Everyone's ready, boss." Magra and Dogra looked at the large woman's back. She kept scanning the hideout as she chewed on the filter of her cigarette. There was no telling who or what was waiting inside.

She wasn't ready. Physically, maybe. Not mentally.

It had been a while since they went on such a large excursion. Best case scenario, they ended up with a legendary weapon and a big paycheck from Garp. Worst case scenario, her family was killed in the process.

Dadan looked down at Dogra, the smallest of all the bandits. Though she'd never openly praise him, he was one of the smartest. He was the best at reading and quite the skilled tactician. What he lacked in physical prowess was made up by his brilliant schemes.

"Any thoughts?" She asked the tiny man.

He rubbed the stubble on his chin and eyed the fortress. "We'll need a distraction," he said. "Something big. If we can draw their forces to the rear, it'll help us slip through the front. If we split up into groups we can cover more ground and hopefully find The Collector faster."

Dadan nodded.

"Alright," she said. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace cursed. "We're too late. Look."

"Wait," Sabo frowned. "Are those-"

"The bandits," Ace scowled. "How'd they beat us here?"

He could make out Dadan and her group even from far away. The familiar figures were huddled together, presumably plotting their attack.

"What do you want to do?" Sabo asked his friend. Honestly, he had no desire to enter The Collector's lair. Many who went in never came back out. Or, if they did manage to, they had to swear their lives to Nobuyo.

Come hell or high water, though, he couldn't abandon Ace, no matter what.

"Let's take a closer look," Ace said. "If the bandits are sneaking in, we should be able to use that as cover."

"Wait," Sabo said. He held up a hand to stop his friend. "Look, someone's there."

The boys stuck their heads on from behind a large pile of trash. A man of extremely large stature was walking towards the entry. There was a small body slung over his shoulder. Her dark hair rippled with each step the large thug took. Her clothes were faded and a thick cast covered one ankle.

Ace recognized her in an instant.

"Damn it," Ace said angrily.

The man stopped and turned towards the boys. Ace and Sabo ducked out of the way just in time. They huddled against the warm, black bags as heavy footfalls came closer and closer. The smell of rotting trash was overwhelming. They each covered their faces to avoid gagging.

A giant shadow fell in front of them. They could feel the large man's presence as he scanned for the cause of the sound.

"Oi, Boryo! You're back already!"

The shadow turned and retreated back towards the entrance. Sabo pantomimed a shush and Ace nodded. They cautiously peeked out.

The man was gigantic. Kaiya looked like a rag doll slung over his massive shoulders. He didn't bother speaking to the guard; he simply passed through the rusty gates as they slowly creaked open.

"Ace," Sabo said seriously. "If you want to go in there, I'll back you up. But I want to know what's going on."

Ace took a deep breath. It smelled like noxious. "Did you see the girl that guy was carrying?"

Sabo nodded.

"That was Kaiya."

The blond boy's eyes widened. "What?! You said she was a bad luck charm. Now we're going to go rescue her?"

"Yeah," Ace nodded. "But that's not all. The Collector has a weapon."

"I'm pretty sure he has a lot of them, Ace," Sabo deadpanned. 

Ace scowled. "Yeah, but there's a legendary one that we've gotta get no matter what."

"That's what the bandits are after," Sabo guessed. "What is it?"

"It's called the Double Zeta," Ace recalled. He searched his pockets for the page Kaiya had drawn up only to find he didn't have it.

Sabo was staring at him.

"What?" Ace asked irritably.

"I've read about that," Sabo said. "I always thought it was a legend."

"I don't think it is," Ace said seriously.

"It's supposed to be cursed. What do the bandits want with something like that?"

"I don't know," Ace said. "But we've gotta get it no matter what."

Sabo took a deep breath. There were still so many questions he had, but he was surprised Ace had given that much information in one sitting. Whatever the dark haired boy's goals were, Sabo figured he had to be desperate to achieve them.

"Okay," Sabo said. He held up a hand. Ace gripped it firmly. "No regrets."

Ace's grin was more than mischievous. That was their motto. No matter what they ended up doing, no matter how dangerous or foolish, they vowed to back up their actions 100%.

"No regrets," Ace repeated.

An explosion rocked the base of Trash Mountain. It hadn't been too far away.

Voices rose as The Collector's minions scrambled to see what the commotion was about. A battle cry came from a different direction as bandits charged the entrance.

It was now or never.

"Ready?" Ace asked his friend.

Sabo nodded seriously. "Ready."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Author's note: These last few chapters have been a little soft so I hope you're ready for some action! Coming up next, the appearance of The Collector and a twist it pained me to write. I'm so looking forward to sharing it with you all.

Love always,

Asian Fighter


	12. The Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Kaiya encounter an arms dealer from Trash Mountain.

Ryoku wheezed and struggled to catch his breath. The small pack on his back was loaded with medical supplies. He planted a kiss on Viola's clammy forehead. She was usually such a light sleeper but at the moment his wife was out cold, her body fighting the fever that coursed through them both.

He made sure to leave a note, water, and medicine nearby. With any luck he could get the kids and return before she even noticed they were gone.

The merchant double checked the house, made sure everything was locked up tight. He had just opened the shop's main door when he saw a petite figure standing beneath the awning. There was a large basket in both of her hands.

"Makino-chan," Ryoku said in surprise. He had to turn his face away to avoid coughing in her face. She took a step back and patiently waited until the fit was done.

Ryo-san," she greeted with a slight bow. She didn't look pleased to see him. "You should be in bed."

Ryoku looked down at the woman. She was right.

"Ah, yes, you're right," he said, side stepping.

The bartender easily mirrored his movements and blocked his way. Makino's face was colored with worry.

"Ryo-san, I don't think you should-"

Ryoku clutched his cane and bent over. He hacked and dislodged a thick blob of mucus that previously occupied his throat. It landed a few inches shy of Makino's shoes.

She looked at the greenish bile in disgust.

"Oh, my," she said. "Is Kaiya doing alright? And the other child you took in?"

"Oh, you know kids," he said. "Balls of energy, they are. Ace is already back on his f-f-"

Before Ryoku could finish, he was attacked by a series of sneezes. Makino could see spittle and snot fly through the air.Ryoku man dropped to one knee.

"Ryo-san?!" Makino's basket of fruit fell to the ground. His breath came out harsh and ragged as Makino felt his burning forehead. "You are no condition to be out!"

"But I have to…" Ryoku began. His voice was hoarse when he attempted to speak. Another fit of scratchy coughs plagued him.

"You have to get into bed," Makino said firmly. She slid underneath his arm and attempted to help him stand. He was much taller than her. They made an awkward duo as she helped steer him back into his home.

Ryoku attempted to curse loudly but his voice had diminished to a whisper. He couldn't even tell Makino off before she led him through the shop and into his living room, where he collapsed on the freshly made couch.

Makino was familiar with the layout; she had kindly come over to watch Kaiya a few times. The bartender did what she was good at and got Ryoku a drink: a cool class of water. The old man guzzled it down as if he'd just wandered through the desert.

When he finished, he cleared his throat loudly. "The children," he said, attempting to stand. "I have to get the children."

"Woah!" Makino struggled to catch him as he nearly collapsed onto the floor. She grunted under his weight and managed to push him back onto the couch. Ryoku was out of breath.

"The children?" Makino asked.

Ryoku nodded. He found it was all he could do. Even that made him weary, and his eyes threatened to close despite the impending doom around the corner. He fought it with every fiber of his being. It resulted in him dozing off, then jerking awake suddenly.

Makino was saying something to him.

"You- you what?" Ryoku asked groggily. He stuck a finger in his ear and scratched.

"I can get them," she said. "Just tell me where they are."

Ryoku tried to shake his head. He actually didn't know if he managed to do so or not. It felt as if someone had taken a crowbar to his brain.

Makino. Poor, innocent, weak Makino trying to get the children. The thought was laughable. He couldn't risk sending her to the Grey Terminal. It was just too dangerous.

"The Grey Terminal?!" Makino gasped.

Ryoku looked at her through half-closed eyelids. Had he said that aloud?

"Ryo-san," Makino said, lightly slapping his cheek. "Please, please, stay with me. What happened to Kaiya and her friend?"

He raised a shaking finger toward the store. The Den Den Mushi was in there somewhere. At least, he thought it was.

"Lau," he managed to croak. "Lau knows."

"Lau?" Makino repeated. It took her a moment to realize he was talking about their common ally, the young vendor that served them both on occasion. "Yes, I'll call Lau."

"No," Ryoku said. He wanted to shake his head, to fervently protest action on her part, but he could only move his face an inch to the left and right before the world moved around him too quickly.

"It'll be okay," Makino promised. She quickly took a blanket and threw it over his shivering body. "I'll call Lau. We'll bring the kids back home."

Ryoku felt his eyelids shut. His pulse throbbed in his temple like a tribal drum beat. The sound was too loud to ignore. Too painful.

Despite how much he wanted to stay awake, he could feel sleep calling his name, louder and louder, until he bear it no longer. Ryoku's lips were moving but he didn't know if words were coming out.

"Please," he whispered. "Please."

Makino squeezed the older man's hand reassuringly. His eyelids were crusted over and she could see dried gunk in the corners of his eyes. There were dark bags on his thin face. Worry wrinkled his brow, even as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"We'll get them," Makino said softly. "I promise."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The boys could see smoke. It twisted and turned, dark plumes dancing as it reached for the sky. There was little wind that day and it slowly rose in a thick column.

A group of bandits charged the entrance. Dadan was in the lead, the woman charging as fast as her thick legs would take her. The first group of men followed closely behind, weapons at the ready.

Unbeknownst to the young boys, another group of bandits had converged around the backside. The explosion had created a hole in the cheap scrap metal wall and they were eagerly making the best of the opportunity.

Yet another unseen squad was climbing the west wall. Ladders were propped against the side as bandits hurriedly clipped away at the barbed wire barrier. After a man-sized chunk had been snapped off, it fell to the ground. The more agile of the bandits hopped over the wall, infiltrating the base quickly and quietly.

Had anyone been watching from above, they would have known it was a smart move on their part.

The Collector's men and bandits were comprised of brutes and thugs; thedifference was that the Trash Mountain tribe was lazy, unorganized. The majority of them were sitting at any given time and nearly half of those sitting slept at their post. The Collector was known and feared enough so that no one in their right mind would storm the base at Trash Mountain.

Those who did usually ended up dead or dismantled. The luckiest, and perhaps smartest, of the survivors were offered a job.

Those ragtag employees shouted and scrambled as the attack happened. Many of them, intoxicated and unaware, fell before they could draw a weapon. Others were engaged in battle only to be cut down by bandits that swarmed from their blind spots.

The Dadan family had been in business for generations. Dadan's great-grandfather was a pirate, long before pirates ruled the seas. He was the first one in the family to settle down in the East Blue. It was the most peaceful of all the world's seas, and also the weakest.

He happily took advantage of that fact, plundering merchant vessels and pillaging port towns. He had it quite good, too. One successful raid on a large cargo vessel heading out from Loguetown had set him up for life.

The man decided to settle down on a remote island in the corner of East Blue. It was there he took his fortune and a few men with nowhere else to turn to the mountains they would soon call home.

Curly Dadan knew how to fight and steal. It was the only life she had ever known. The idea of storming Nobuyo's camp, the dreaded Collector, originally caused her stomach to turn. Yet, in the moment, she felt blood coursing through her veins as she dropped Trash Mountain thugs left and right.

She wanted to whoop and cheer when she and her band of misfits emerged victorious and reached a giant door that undoubtedly led to Nobuyo. But she was a professional. She kept a straight face as she looked out at her men, counted heads, then silently rejoiced that everyone on her team was all there.

But they had won a short battle. They had yet to win the war.

Dadan lit up a cigarette and took a deep breath of the stagnant Trash Mountain air. Honestly, the nicotine smelled like a bed of roses in comparison. She made eye contact with her men, a silent congratulations, and the damn nearest thing they would get to praise. A few grinned. Others nodded in approval. Dadan nodded back to her men and kicked opened the main door to the metal fortress.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Oh. You brought me a gift," Nobuyo said gleefully.

Boryo walked up to the Collector, bowed low, and placed his prize at his employer's feet.

"What is it?" Nobuyo asked.

"A girl," said Boryo. The large man's deep voice ricocheted throughout the chamber. Metal on metal made for poor acoustics. The room was as large as most average country seaside homes and filled to the brim with stolen goods.

Upon entry, one was greeted with the sight of a throne. Once majestic and grand, it was now a shadow of its former self. The beauty that lay in its intricacies of carved wood and delicate fabric had been worn down by years of use and mistreatment.

Boryo stood on the ground while his employer sat on a slightly elevated platform, held up by reclaimed wood. The pseudo stage was so poorly built that it appeared as if it would fall over at any given moment. But it served its sole duty, and that was to elevate the small-statured Collector above those that entered.

"Eh? A girl? What's so special about her that you'd bring me a mere child?" Nobuyo's voice was tinted with disdain.

Behind the elevated throne, the ground became level once more. Weapons lined every inch of the walls. Ornate but dingy rugs lined the walkways. Statues, pirate flags, odd pieces that once belonged to ships and buildings were scattered throughout the warehouse sized space like a makeshift museum.

Boryo, large as the man was, gulped. Nobuyo's approval meant life or death. He had many scrapes with the latter, too many to count, but every meeting with Nobuyo made him want to shiver with fear.

Despite not being large or particularly strong, the Collector was cold, ruthless, crazy. Nobuyo didn't make idle threats. Nobuyo made promises. If there was one redeeming quality about the Collector, it was that whatever Nobuyo said always came to fruition.

"This mere child," Boryo said, making sure to use Nobuyo's own words, "is special because of her lineage."

"Oh?" Nobuyo reclined and waited for the brute to continue.

"She has golden eyes," he said. "Just like-"

His words were cut off by a scream of rage. Nobuyo had previously held a glass in hand, the petina tainted cup filled with a fine wine. Unfortunately, that sweet, stolen liquid had not lasted. The now-empty glass was hurled at Boryo's direction.

Upon first glance, he was nothing but a big, dumb brute. Thankfully, he was deceptively fast for a man his size. He twisted his body in time and the glass shattered as it collided with the sheet metal floor.

"That witch! That gold-eyed witch!" Nobuyo cried. "Oh, to be reminded of that woman fills me with rage!"

Boryo watched as the Collector stood, placed a thumbnail in mouth, and paced.

"That witch," Nobuyo muttered time and time again. "Oh, the witch. What shall I do? What shall I do?"

The large man stood stoic and silent, wondering whether this prize he had found was worth bringing to the Collector after all.

"That witch!" Nobuyo cried. A gnarly hand pointed to the ceiling. "You may be gone but I will still make you pay for what you did to me!"

Boryo watched the Collector shout madly toward the heavens. He looked down at the helpless girl lying facedown on the rusty floor and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. If he had made the wrong decision by bringing her here, it was much too late now.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Sabo," Ace whispered. "This isn't going to work."

"It will," Sabo insisted. "Just trust me!"

Ace didn't respond. He silently judged his friend, quietly cursed this plan the blond boy had come up with, but went along with it because he had no better ideas come to mind. After all, Ace was a doer, not a thinker. Tactical planning and the foresight that came with strategies were Sabo's thing.

The boys were hidden in black trash bags. It was hot and putrid inside their disguises. They tried to pick bags that didn't have any food or biohazards but the insides still reeked from whatever their owners had previously placed in the. The noon sun was cruel and it made the inside of the bag feel like a very poorly kept sauna. They had poked small holes all around the bags for ventilation as well as visual clarity. Their weapons, Sabo's metal pipe and Ace's wooden staff, stuck out through the center but anyone who glance pd their way would think someone had simply thrown them out.

It was truly a brilliant disguise.

The two sat at the edge of the compound. The scuffle in the courtyard had ended just as quickly as it began. Many of the Collector's men were lying on the dirt, bodies battered and wounded.

The Dadan family wasn't known because they were extremely skilled fighters or clever tacticians. In fact, they fought dirty and came up with a plan only when directly assaulting their target wasn't going to work. Today, however, luck had smiled down on them.

Usually, the bandits ended their nights with revelry and bottles of booze. Fortunately for them, they had run dry the previous night. Though they grumbled and grumped about going to bed sober, it had worked out in their favor. For once, they charged into battle more clear headed than those they fought against.

"The coast is clear," Sabo whispered. "Let's go."

Ace watched the black trash bag in front of him scurry deeper into the yard. Sabo's boots appeared and began hastily making way toward the open doors. It was quite a strange sight. Ace would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

Ace's black boots appeared below his trash bag as he, too, began awkwardly shuttling towards the large entrance.

Shouts and heavy footfalls began rushing their way. Both boys dropped to their bottoms and the black bags rested on the ground, effectively hiding them as a group of men rushed past, blissfully unaware of the small spies who had infiltrated the base.

The fortress was littered with debris. Empty bottles and cans were strewn here and there, making large piles that rattled when the wind blew. Food scraps, boxes, bags decorated the yard. The bandits that lived at the base of Trash Mountain treated it like the rest of the residents did. It was nothing but a dump. No one noticed an extra two bags.

When Ace peeked through the holes in the bag, he noticed the footfalls hadn't belonged to the Collector's men. A group of bandits, the very same bandits that helped raise him, rushed by with Dogra in the lead.

"The hall branches out," Dogra said. "You lot," he said, sweeping his hand, "take the west wing. The rest, come with me!"

The men gave a cry of excitement and split up. No one had even looked at the small bags of trash that were creeping towards the entrance. Thankfully, the door was left open.

All they had to do was make it inside those doors. The bandits were already storming the camp. If they kept an eye out, they could easily find this Collector in no time, Ace reckoned.

Sabo reached the inside of the fortress. As soon as he made it within the metal walls of the makeshift building, his trash bag lifted off the ground. Ace watched his friend tap his toe three times. That was the signal.

Ace thankfully wrestled out of the foul-smelling disguise and grabbed his wooden staff. The hall was split. They could go left or right. There was no telling which way the bandits had gone.

Did they dare split up?

"Let's go down the east wing," Sabo nodded. Ace didn't ask how he knew which wing was the East. The sun was directly above and it made it difficult to tell.

"What makes you think this is the right way?" Ace asked with skepticism.

"Look." Sabo pointed at the ground. Ace followed the line of sight. It took a moment before he realized what the blond boy was pointing at.

At first glance, it didn't look like anything, let alone anything of importance. But when Ace bent down, he recognized the material instantly.

Bright pink shards from Kaiya's cast and blood-stained cotton. Ace rubbed the cracked material between his fingers. There was no doubt about it. It was the same atrocious shade she'd picked for the protective case she wore around her ankle.

"Why pink?" Ace had asked her earlier.

"Because," Kaiya said with an eye roll, "if I'm going to wear this for two months it needs to at least look fun."

Honestly, he didn't see her reasoning at all but it made it that much more believable that the bits of cracked rubbish on the ground truly pointed to her.

Upon closer inspection, Ace saw there was a long strand of dark hair that had fallen beside the evidence. While the hair could have belonged to anybody, he was willing to bet the black, pin-straight strand came from a certain someone's head while she dangled loosely over the brute's shoulder.

"This has to be from her," Ace said.

Sabo grinned. The recklessness of their actions coupled with the victory of finding a small clue was making him feel giddy. The blond boy spun his metal pipe around his body once just to shake out some of the nerves.

"Ready?" Sabo asked.

Ace nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Hello?"

"Lau! Oh, thank heavens," Makino said. "I'm so glad you picked up."

"Who is this?" The merchant asked with a raised eyebrow. He stared at the small snail in his hands.

"It's Makino!"

"Makino?" Lau asked. It took a moment to place the name. "Oh! Yes, Makino!" When he travelled to Foosha Village, he usually only did so for Ryoku. Lau wasn't a drinker and he had only made deliveries to the bar on very rare occasions.

"Lau, I just talked to Ryoku. Kaiya and her friend are missing!" Makino's voice was frantic over the phone.

"I know," Lau said seriously. "I'm at the Grey Terminal looking for them right now." He looked around the busy street and sighed. He had no idea where they went. There was no sign of the kids or Hageshi.

"Kaiya left a drawing on her desk," Makino said. "It looks like it's a really weird weapon. She has notes all over the page like she was doing research about it."

"A weapon?" Lau asked. "Tell me more about it."

As Makino spoke, Lau's heart sank deeper and deeper into his chest. He was a traveling merchant, a proprietor of goods common and uncommon. He had heard about such a weapon existing only in rumors and legend. When something like that surfaced, there was only one person on the island who was known for acquiring things like that.

"The Collector," Lau said as he struck his palm with a fist. He thought back to his brief interaction with Kaiya, her cast, her ragged clothing. He thought she had just been pretending. For the most part, it seemed like she was, but there was something he couldn't get out of his head.

She warned him. She was pretending to play a game but she warned him ahead of time. They planned on stealing from him all along! He whose livelihood was dependent on the wares he bought and sold.

"Lau?" Makino asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," Lau said. "And I know where the children are."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya woke up feeling more miserable than she ever had in her life.

Her head felt like it had been pounded with a hammer. Her left ankle ached and she found she could only move two of the fingers on her right hand. Wherever she had been taken was hot and smelly.

Kaiya's nose wrinkled and her mouth was pulled down in a grimace. She'd never been anywhere with such foul smelling air. The stench was overwhelming and it was all she could do to avoid gagging.

"Oh ho," said a voice. "You're finally awake."

The girl pushed herself to a sitting position and found she had been lying on a corroding metal floor. In front of her sat a small woman on a throne that looked like it had been fished out of the trash. It had an intricate design carved into the cracked wood, however, she could see the upholstery was faded and torn. One leg of the chair had broken off and had been replaced by a crude wooden plank. It looked like it could topple over if its owner moved the wrong way.

"Where am I?" Kaiya groaned. "And who are you?"

"I," said the old woman in her nasally, cracked voice, "am Nobuyo. Most people know me as the Collector."

"Well, well," Boryo said. He was sitting at the bottom step of a flight of stairs when the bandits approached. He stood and towered above a red-haired woman with a scowl on her face and a lit cigarette between her plump lips. He ignored the group of men behind her. "Who do we have here?"

"Name's Dadan," she said. She took a deep inhale and the cigarette withered away in front of her face. Boryo stood to his full height, well over 10 feet tall. The woman looked up at him boldly. She was breathing hard. Her and her crew all had cuts and scrapes and bruises. Their clothes were sweat-stained and foul smelling, but no worse than anything else in the area. "Now get the hell out of my way."

Boryo looked at the woman in front of him. She was extremely plump. Her hair was tied partially back in cornrows while the rest spilled down her back in a mess of hot colored curls. The woman had a long, angular face and a fierce look about her that would intimidate most common men.

But of course, he was no common man.

"What do you want here?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

She held a long handled axe in her thick hands. As enticing as he found her, Boryo could tell there was no avoiding a fight. The woman adjusted her grip before she answered.

"Just one thing," she said, her glare clashing with the man's own. "I know you recently acquired something interesting. Something that could be worth a lot of money on the black market."

Boryo laughed. His head was thrown back and spittle flew from his mouth. Dadan clenched her teeth together, an attempt to not cut him before he gave up some sort of clue.

"You're out of luck," he said. "That little girl is my prize."

Dadan swallowed, silently praying the assumptions she had weren't correct. "You're gonna sell a girl for, what, 500,000 berries? Maybe?" Her voice was haughty and proud despite the nervousness that threatened to shake her to the core.

Boryo clicked his tongue. "A girl with golden eyes can sell for a lot more than that."

Dadan felt her blood run cold. She only knew two females with golden eyes, but only one who was still young enough to be considered a girl. _It couldn't be,_ she thought, she hoped. _It couldn't be_. Her teeth were clenched and her face was contorted into an angry snarl at the thought of the young girl becoming a slave.

Dadan may have been a bandit but even she wouldn't stoop so low as to selling innocent children to corrupt nobles or criminals.

That put a dent in the plan. Kaiya or the Zeta. Ryoku or Garp. She licked her lips, wondering whose wrath she'd rather incur. She didn't have a lot of time to think. It was obvious what her first priority had to be.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace held up a flat hand. Sabo stopped mid-step behind him. The two boys held their breath as they listened.

The sounds of fighting were getting closer and closer. There was a bend in the hall and he would have bet his pirate savings the Mt. Corvo bandits were battling the Trash Mountain fiends.

The building was laid up so simply there was no sneaking around them. Sabo and Ace both peeked into the commonrooms accessible from the hall and they led nowhere. The fortress was designed so whoever broke in had to take one of two ways so that they either passed the living areas or the sleeping quarters.

"Shit," Ace said. He clenched his fist. Should they go back?

"We have to use the commotion to our advantage," Sabo said, reading his friend's mind. "They already cleared out most of the thugs this way. If we make it past I bet it'll be a straight shot to Nobuyo."

"To the Collector and Kaiya," Ace said. Sabo nodded. Ace was thankful at least one of them liked using their brain. He made a note to appoint Sabo as his tactician or strategist when they became pirates. Maybe even his navigator.

Ace spun his staff, getting a feel for the wood, the light weight as its momentum carried it around his hand.

"We should try to conserve our energy and avoid fighting," Sabo said. Ace gave a thumbs up but he had already begun inching along the wall, drawing closer to the scuffle.

One bandit caught sight of Ace when he peeked his head around the corner. His eyes opened wide in surprise and, for a moment, Ace feared detection. The thug's mouth opened but before anything came out, the man was run through by a shining blade.

Magra, the most gentle of the bandits, pulled his sword free and took notice of the boy. Ace cursed, turned to run, but the larger man was on him in an instant, a large hand grabbing the back of Ace's collar.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was little more than a furious hiss. He looked back at his comrades but no one seemed to notice the second-in-command had ducked around the corner.

Sabo froze. He was pushed against the wall, no more than a stone's throw away from Ace. Beside him, though, a large man was slumped over, unconscious, his big belly hiding the small boy from Magra's view as he scolded Ace.

"I know what you're trying to do," Ace said, punching and kicking at Magra. The man simply extended his arm to avoid the swings. "We won't let you have that knife!"

Magra, silly of a man as he appeared to be, was no fool. His buck teeth and red mohawk-beard combo resembled a rooster, which was quite the opposite of fearsome, but at the moment, Ace could see a darker side to the usually jovial man.

"We?" Magra repeated. "Who else is here?"

Ace gulped. He had let too much slip. "Kaiya," he said quickly. "But some big bastard captured her."

Often, Ace resorted to lying to get himself out of a predicament. This time, however, he resorted to telling the truth. Emotions flashed across Magra's face. Confusion. Recognition. Fear.

"Ryoku's niece?!"

Ace nodded solemnly.

Magra dropped him. Ace instinctively bent his legs, rolled, aimed the wooden staff at the bandit who stood in his way.

"I'm going to get her and that legendary blade and you aren't going to stop me!"

Magra spun his sword, used the blade as a cane and leaned against it as he looked down at the young boy. "What use do you two have for such a thing?"

"Better than what you're going to do with it!" Ace said with venom in his tone.

How had the boy learned of their plan? Magra wondered. Had Garp somehow leaked information to his grandson? It seemed unlikely.

"You need to go home, Ace," Magra said sternly. It was much different than his usual tone. "This place is dangerous."

Magra made a lunge for the boy but Ace was too quick. He jumped back, struck the bandit with a quick blow to the head. It wasn't nearly as effective as a metal pipe, he noted, but it caused Magra to instinctively place a hand on his head.

"Stop, Ace!" he commanded. "This isn't a game. Go home. Now!"

"No," Ace spat. He pointed the long staff at Magra, ready to give him a sharp in the chest if he had to. "Kaiya's in danger."

"Then let us get her," Magra said.

"No!" Ace jabbed Magra, right in the center of his sternum. The man gave an involuntary grunt at the sharp pain. It hadn't pierced his skin, but Ace's concentrated blow was enough to stagger him back.

Sabo, out of nowhere, raced past Magra. His metal pipe was positioned directly behind him. Magra's head turned towards the blue blur but it was too late. His foot caught the metal pipe and it rolled beneath him. His weight hurled towards the ground and he fell flat on his back.

The two boys rounded the corner ran through the crowd of bandits, avoided the flurry of weapons, the flash of cold steel.

"No!" Magra shouted. "Ace! Come back!"

Ace and Sabo took no note of Magra's pleas.

Dadan's head whipped around to see Ace racing towards her. She didn't have time to curse before a blow to the side of her head dropped her to the cold, metal floor.

"Don't you know you should never take your eyes off your opponent?"

Boryo, the big, black brute, stood over her, fists in front of him. He wouldn't admit the bandit woman had given him more of a fight than he thought.

She had cut him, once on the chest, once on his shoulder, but he forced the pain away. There was no time to be sluggish.

Dadan swung her axe at his feet. Boryo jumped in the air to avoid the wide arc that could have chopped his ankles clean off had he not been aware.

The redhead woman took the opportunity to hop to her feet. Blood trickled down the side of her face, red mixing with the fiery orange of her curls. Her lipstick was smudged and her scowl still held the butt of a useless cigarette between her teeth.

What an odd thing, war was.

There were few words spoken between the sides. The brutal, animalistic nature of humans kicked in. Those from Trash Mountain fought to defend it, those from Mt. Corvo to infiltrate and retrieve the weapon that would put a pretty penny in their pocket. Neither side knew the other nor the motives that they had. Neither side cared.

All that mattered was the fight to stay alive.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"What do you want with me?" Kaiya asked. She was seated on the floor, her broken foot and cracked cast stuck out in front of her while her other leg was bent. There were no other chairs in the large chamber and she doubted Nobuyo would offer her throne.

The Collector grinned at her and Kaiya couldn't help but think what an ugly sight it was. The woman (though she never imagined Nobuyo would be a woman) had light skin and a wrinkled, sagging face that could have come from the beginning of time. Her teeth were a whole combination of colors, yellow, brown, rotten black, a few gold and silver, a few gone.

She was skinny, frail looking, and her skin hung off her bones like ill-fitting clothes that needed to be replaced. Kaiya couldn't begin to guess how old the woman was. Older than anyone else she'd ever met, she reckoned.

"My dear," Nobuyo said. Her voice was high pitched, crackly, exactly the way one would expect such an ancient woman to sound like. "There are two things I want from you."

Kaiya watched her shuffle across the short distance between them. For some reason, she couldn't help but be drawn to the woman's shoes. There was tape or some material over her ankles, crisscrossing the top of her veined, spiderwebbed feet. Though the shoes themselves were plain black, they resembled flats yet were unlike any shoes Kaiya had ever seen.

Instead of being long and flaring out to accommodate the length of the foot and give adequate space for toes, they narrowed and receded into points. As the elderly woman shuffled towards Kaiya in small, awkward steps, she wondered if the woman had deformed feet that made it hard to walk.

"One," Nobuyo said, "I want to give you a history lesson."

Kaiya blinked. That didn't sound so terrible, but considering where she was and who she was speaking to, she imagined it was different than typical history lessons went.

"And after that?" Kaiya asked, her fear wavering her voice.

By now, the tiny woman had reached her. With what looked to be a painstaking effort, Nobuyo reached down and grabbed Kaiya's face, squishing her cheeks together with one cold, wrinkled hand, her joints swollen and knobby.

"After that," she said in a sickly sweet voice, like a grandmother delivering a promise of treats to her eager grandchildren, "I'm going to make you suffer more than you've ever suffered before."

Ace and Sabo huffed. They were both leaning against a cool, metal wall. They'd managed to use the current scuffle to their advantage, slipping by the bandits and thugs and up a metal staircase.

Behind them, unconscious bodies littered the floor. They had never killed anybody, no, not yet, but they were not unfamiliar with a fight. Individually, the boys were each as strong as an average East Blue adult, their harsh living conditions toning their young bodies and minds. Together, they were a formidable force, and they had taken out four men with minimal effort. A few bumps and soon-to-be bruises but nothing fatal.

In front of them, the most elaborate door they'd seen since entering the Grey Terminal. It was a grand sight, or at least, it was at one point. Wrought iron on glass, it looked more like it should have belonged as a window on the home of a noble.

The glass was blue and green and purple, changing colors every time they moved and shifted views. The iron had been painted black and it swirled in dizzying spirals, the tips of the spirals coated with gold flourishes and fleur-de-lis.

Unfortunately, that beauty was marred by dirt, mud, and blood that stained the iridescent glass. The metal was rusted in spots and the black paint chipped off here and there, revealing a light, airy blue in odd shaped patches.

If the Collector wasn't behind this door, Ace thought, he might go mad and tear this place apart. Set it on fire, maybe. He caught his breath and collected his thoughts.

He couldn't help but wonder what he might find on the other side.

He hoped Kaiya was alright. He hoped the knife was in there somewhere.

"This is it," Sabo said, eyeing his friend.

Sweat ran down Ace's brow and he wiped it away with the skin of his forearm.

"Scared?" Sabo asked, a light joke. Ace wasn't afraid of anything.

But in this instance, he was wrong.

Ace was afraid. He was utterly terrified. Though he didn't let it show, he wanted to shake with rage and fear, scream and shout, to release all his pent up anxiety on someone.

He wasn't afraid for himself, though, not even close.

He was afraid for Kaiya. God, she was so helpless. Last time he saw her, she had been unconscious, slung over the shoulder of a big brute. He thought about the pieces of broken, pink cast and the stained padding they found in the hall. He was afraid to open the door and find her bloodied and beaten. He was afraid of the worst case scenario, of finding her dead body and no Cursed Zeta to be taken as a prize. He wasn't afraid of pain or even of dying. He was afraid of defeat. Afraid of having to face Ryoku and Viola with bad news.

Ace cocked a brow and looked at his friend. "No, are you?"

Sabo grinned dangerously despite the electricity shooting through his body. They had pulled plenty of reckless stunts in the three years they had known each other but this was, by far, the craziest.

"No," Sabo answered.

"Good," Ace said.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Author's note: Hope everyone is doing well! Thank you so much for reading of my little brain child. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Love always,

Asian Fighter


	13. The Collector Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace, Sabo, and the bandits storm Trash Mountain.

**The Grand Line, many years ago**

Edward Newgate smirked and looked down at the young man before him. If he could be called that. He was more of a boy, really, though they had to be around the same age.

The younger boy was crouched on all fours, thin limbs shaking as he struggled to stand. Dark, chin length hair fell around his tanned face. The embellishments on his faded captain's coat, an obviously stolen article, shined in the bright sun.

Newgate had yet to grow the white mustache that would earn him the name Shirohige. His blond hair blew in the wind and his face was bare. The large pirate's smirk dissolved in a frown as his opponent stood once more.

Crimson dripped down the side of the young man's tan face.

"You're just making this harder," Edward Newgate said, "when you could simply admit defeat."

"I guess," the boy said between sharp breaths, "I just don't know how to stay down." He held one hand to his bleeding side as red seeped through his white cotton t-shirt.

"Perhaps I'll beat you like a dog until you learn."

The thin man roared and ran towards Edward Newgate. Despite his large size, the pirate easily dodged. The boy had suffered a lot of injuries. His movements were too slow, too sluggish, and Newgate could read them all. A sword slash. A quick jab. A flash of silver.

Metal struck metal and Newgate's bisento collided with the smaller man's cutlass and sent it flying.

A flick of the wrist and the bisento's sharp blade rested inches away from the boy's throat. It was so close that his breath fogged up the blade. He glared up at Edward Newgate with a single eye. The other had been swollen shut.

"You have a fire in your eyes," Newgate said, staring into the boy's golden eye. "I've heard about people like you."

The boy smirked. "I heard about people like you, too. And believe me, it wasn't very nice."

Edward whipped his weapon around and the blunt end of the weapon made impact with the young man's cheek. He fell to the ground, spit a bloody shape onto the earth, and slowly, shakily stood yet again.

"You'll die if you keep this up," Edward warned. He didn't have the heart to keep fighting. The sad excuse for a man that stood in front of him never even stood a chance.

"No, I don't think so." A cocky look crossed his opponent's tan face. "Not yet. Not here."

Edward Newgate laughed. Despite his battered state, the young man still smiled as if he stood a chance at winning.

"You've got guts, kid. Why don't you join my crew? You'd live to fight another day. Take my name and you can cause as much havoc on the seas as you want."

Incredibly, the young man laughed as well. A full, throaty laugh that began in his stomach and rumbled up through his throat.

Newgate didn't think the situation was very funny at all. "Would you rather I kill you?" His voice was soft, low. He could have easily finished the young man long ago but something kept holding him back. "What kind of life would you have lived?"

"A short and a merry one! So if you wish to kill me, go ahead and do it!" The young man threw his hands out at his sides. His body was completely open to an attack. "Do it!"

The thick coat fell off the young man' shoulders and tumbled to a faded heap on the ground. His white shirt was stained red. The liquid seeped into the white cotton fiber and clung tight to its owner's thin body.

Edward moved to strike but hesitated. Not out of fear, but out of confusion. His bisento was poised for attack, still and ready to strike his opponent right through the core.

Except he would have bet a million berries that the two lumps protruding from his opponent's shirt were the mark of a woman.

"Why do you want to die so badly?" Edward asked with narrowed eyes.

Another laugh erupted. "Want is an overstatement, my friend. I simply know death claims us all, eventually."

"And yet you smile in the face of it. Who are you?" Edward asked, mystified.

"Jaeger D. Shih," she grinned.

The round face, the thin body, the voice, low but still higher pitched than most men. Edward felt like a fool for not seeing it sooner.

"And Jaegers die before we dare take a man's name."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Trash Mountain, present day**

The room was simply massive. It was like the size of a warehouse. Though she couldn't see any windows, there were so many lights. They were mounted on the ceiling and walls to show off the countless objects Nobuyo displayed on stands and tables, anything that could hold up her prizes.

Kaiya was seated on Nobuyo's hard, metal floor. Jagged edges of her broken cast dig into her ankle. She couldn't move all of the fingers on her right hand. Her head was pounding.

At the moment, the Collector was seated in her throne, her tiny feet together at the ankles as she stared at the girl at her feet.

"Tell me about your family," Nobuyo said as she looked down at Kaiya. The woman sounded like they were casually chatting over a warm meal and a pot of tea.

The request was so light, so odd, Kaiya found herself frowning as she said, "excuse me?"

"Your family." Nobuyo's voice had changed in an instant. Her previously kind tone snapped to one of anger, impatience. "Your blood. Your kin. The people whom you live with."

Nobuyo looked like she could have stabbed the girl. Though Kaiya could see no visible weapons on the woman, she had no doubt there were plenty at her disposal.

"I-I just have an aunt and an uncle," Kaiya said nervously. She mentally kicked herself, wishing she had come up with a lie before stupidly opening her mouth.

Nobuyo's eyes narrowed. "You parents," she said. "What of them?"

Kaiya shook her head, loose black hair tickling her cheeks, but she didn't dare smile. "They're dead."

"Tragic," Nobuyo said, though her tone held no remorse. "Siblings? Have you any?"

At this, Kaiya's eyes watered slightly. Her mouth pulled into a deep frown and she muttered, "No. Not anymore."

"Grandparents?" Nobuyo continued. Kaiya wondered why this woman was relentlessly pursuing this information.

"I never knew my grandparents," she said.

" _I_ knew your grandmother," Nobuyo said coyly. She was toying with Kaiya and the young girl knew, but her curiosity had been stirred.

Kaiya couldn't help but respond. "Really?"

"Yes," Nobuyo said, gazing into the girl's youthful face. "And what a wicked woman she was."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Lau stared at the scene in front of him. Hageshi's body was lying on the ground, cold and lifeless. He ran a hand over his companion's side. The animal's horns and skull had been cracked and broken into pieces from a great force that most commoners could not even fathom.

The young merchant closed his eyes. He felt the wind whistle gently through the Grey Terminal, carrying stagnant smells and heat. The breeze smelled like rotting garbage, like the island gently trying to remind him of where he had to go.

"I'm so sorry, my friend," he said quietly. He swept his hands over the animal's scared face and Hageshi's eyes, wide and frozen with fear, finally closed.

Lau stood and looked in the direction of Trash Mountain. It was, indeed, a mountain, jutting out above the makeshift buildings of the Grey Terminal. But unlike the natural range that inhibited the island, it was comprised of nothing but junk, white and black bags, discarded items from those who lived in the city as well as the residents who now lived among the filth. Every year, it grew and grew.

At least, he reckoned, it would until the smell became strong enough to penetrate the city walls and they were finally forced to do something about it.

Lau cracked his neck. He shot one last, sad glance at his friend, the goat he had raised since he was a little billy, and began to quickly head towards Trash Mountain.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Do you know who Jaeger D. Evelyn is?"

Kaiya shook her head.

Nobuyo was reclined on her throne, her taped ankles crossed and tiny, misshapen feat together. She drummed a steady rhythm with her overgrown nails. Kaiya noted they had been sharpened into claws.

"Your ancestor," she said, "lived over 800 years ago. Fearsome, woman, fearsome. Eve, as they called her, had terrifying abilities, you see."

"Devil Fruit abilities?" Kaiya asked.

Nobuyo smiled her rotten-toothed smile. "So one would assume. One, we have learned was indeed due to a Devil Fruit. She could sprout her limbs from any location as if they were flowers. Made her terrifying in battle. Rumor had it, she could take out a thousand men with minimal effort."

Kaiya's eyes were wide. She'd never heard of this woman at all, yet here was a perfect stranger who seemed to know all about her.

"The other ability was what she was really known for, you see."

Nobuyo tap-tap-tapped her sharp fingernails, waiting to gauge Kaiya's reaction.

"What was it?" Kaiya asked, leaning forward. She was engaged, now, despite the distant sounds of a ruckus somewhere else in the building.

"She had striking gold eyes, they say," Nobuyo said as she gazed into the young girl's face. "Just like you."

Kaiya shivered as the woman pointed a gnarly finger her way.

"Have you heard of haki?"

At this, Kaiya nodded, thankful she read as much as she did. "It's an ability that is found in everyone," Kaiya said. "There are two different types, Kenbunshoku and Bosushoku, that anyone can harness. A third type, Haoshoku, is a rare gift that only a few possess."

Nobuyo gave her a multi-colored smile.

"You're smarter than what your pretty face would suggest."

Kaiya didn't know whether to be offended or not.

"Those who have awakened their Kenbunshoku ability can sometimes see briefly into the future," Nobuyo said. Kaiya nodded; she knew that, too. "Your ancestor, however, could see far into the future. Months, years, decades, and some say amounts of time farther than she could comprehend."

Kaiya listened intently.

"Supposedly, she could also look into the past, and not just her own. Many of those who encountered her claimed to have borrowed the ability for a split second but they could never summon it at will."

Kaiya's eyes widened.

"Your grandmother was gifted, too," Nobuyo said. "Just like Evelyn."

At this, Nobuyo stood and shuffled towards Kaiya once more. Her eyes were narrowed, malicious. "She had The Sight," she said, "as well as Devil Fruit abilities that could transform one into any age she chose."

Kaiya stiffened and stood, feeling as if the story were about to come to an end. Pain coursed through her ankle where her cast had broken, digging into her skin. Before she could even turn, Nobuyo appeared in front of her in a flash, her sharp nails digging into her face, piercing her skin.

"And you know what she did?" Nobuyo said, her voice a threatening whisper. Kaiya could smell her rotten breath. She struggled to push the woman away; Nobuyo was stronger than she looked, or, Kaiya realized sadly, she may have just been that weak.

"She cursed me!" Nobuyo shrieked, her high pitched voice loud in Kaiya's ears. "One of her last acts was to turn me into this wrinkled old woman!"

Kaiya gulped.

"And all of her extra energy, all of her extra life, she poured into me so that I would live for years beyond my natural life until one of her descendants would come and finally give me mercy in death." Nobuyo's face was so close to Kaiya's, they could have brushed noses if one had turned their head. "So tell me, little one, will you kill me today? Or will I end up killing you?"

Kaiya screamed. Her cast-covered foot hit the old woman's knee. Nobuyo let go of Kaiya and doubled over.

Kaiya hit the ground. A spasm of pain erupted from Kaiya's broken ankle but she began to hobble away, towards the collection of miscellaneous goods behind Nobuyo's reclaimed throne, towards something she could use as a weapon.

She was no fighter. She was no liar. She definitely was not a killer.

But something inside Kaiya screamed to run, find a weapon and fight, fight for your life!

Kaiya could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She wasn't going to die. Not today. She had to survive for Auntie Vi, for Uncle Ryoku, even if that meant she had to do the unthinkable.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The bandits had done it, but just barely.

Dadan was slumped against a wall. She looked down at the large brute had been foolish enough to stand in their way; he certainly wasn't standing any longer.

Boryo, along with all of the other Trash Mountain thieves, were scattered along the hall in a great, horrific scene.

She was breathing heavily and holding onto her knees for support. Damn you, Garp, she internally cursed. All of his forces, all of his men, and he was having her sacrifice her own. For what? A little treasure? A few berries?

Sometimes she wondered if prison would be better than this, this life of constant servitude, blackmailed into whatever task he had for her. From long-term childcare to raids that he couldn't carry out himself due to his military position. She was sick of it.

Some of her comrades were lying on the cold, metal floor, their bodies unmoving. Most unconscious. Some dead.

"Damn," she said aloud. Magra and Dogra, her right and left hand men, respectively, had made it through. Most of them had. But not all.

"Ace can't be too far away," the large man said. Magra felt sweat drip into his eyes. He wiped it away.

"Damn that kid!" Dadan said. Of all the children she could have been stuck with, Ace was the most stubborn, the most meddlesome she had ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with.

And she was worried sick about him.

"What the hell is he doing here in the first place?!" She asked, now that there was time to do so. "Isn't Ryoku supposed to be watching him?"

Trouble, she learned, often came in twos and she had a feeling Kaiya and Ace both being here wasn't just coincidence.

"Ryoku was caught in the storm that day," Dogra said. "It's possible he fell ill, just like Ace."

Dadan crossed her arms. It would make sense. Ryoku wasn't one to turn a blind eye to such shenanigans unless he had a good reason. He wouldn't have readily allowed his niece to go to the Grey Terminal with a young thief.

"Ace knows about the blade," Magra said, "and how we're going to sell it off. He said he and Kaiya need it."

" _What_?!"

Magra gave her a blank look. He had no other answers for her.

Dadan pulled a cigarette to her lips and lit the end. She breathed in the sweet, sweet smoke and out once more before she spoke again.

"What would they even want with it?" She scowled. "Damn kids."

Dogra walked up and looked at the two taller bandits. "The blade we're seeking," he said, "can't just kill. It can bring back life as well."

Dadan looked down at her subordinate. Dogra was the scrawniest and most clever of them all.

"At least," Dogra added hastily, "according to legend."

"You don't think…" Magra began saying. He was cut off by another one of Dadan's curses.

"Viola!" She said, smacking her forehead. "Ryoku said she was getting worse."

"It's possible," Dogra said with a nod, "that's what they want it for. They probably think they could use the blade to save her."

Dadan thought of the young girl who visited her on New Year's Eve. Kaiya had the energy of youth, a bubbly enthusiasm that made her difficult to be around, and enough kindness to risk freezing so that Ace, a perfect stranger who just happened to be around her age, didn't have to suffer as much from the biting cold when they were caught up in the snowstorm.

She wouldn't put it past the girl to do something foolish if someone else's life were at stake.

"One more thing, boss."

Dadan looked at Magra, not excited to hear whatever news he had to give her.

"There was another kid with Ace. One I've never seen before," Magra said.

"Same age?" Dadan asked.

Magra nodded. "Prob'ly."

Dadan quickly inhaled the cigarette with no enjoyment. That meant there weren't just two little shitheads she had to worry about, now there were three. Ace and Kaiya were enough to worry about. She didn't know who the third child was, nor did she really care, but she wouldn't have innocent blood on her hands.

When she was done with the cigarette, she threw it onto the metal floor and gave it a quick stomp before she barked a quick, "Let's move!"

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"This isn't the right place," Sabo said in disappointment.

The fancy door they found hadn't led to the Collector, but instead what appeared to be his bedroom.

The room was spacious. Right in the middle, a four poster bed stood with shabby looking linen hanging from all sides. There were tapestries hanging from the wall and strange, exotic looking artifacts decorating the room. Oddly shaped vases as tall as each boy, sinister looking plants that looked like they could have come alive, and one mask that was so large it looked like it could have belonged to a giant.

All the decorative items were probably incredible at one point but now extremely decrepit in condition. The Collector, it seemed, was more of a hoarder who didn't much care for the way his things looked.

There were only two doors in the room. One led to a bathroom. The other was the same door they had come through.

Ace roared and kicked over a tall vase, spilling foliage and foul-smelling water. The ceramic shards scattered across the floor.

Sabo looked at his friend. "There were other doors down the hall," he said. "We probably just passed Kaiya and the Collector."

Ace couldn't conceal the rage in his eyes as he looked at Sabo. He was sure they would have been behind this door. With his luck, they probably wasted their time and energy fighting down the wrong hallway. There was no sign of Kaiya here.

"Let's check the other doors," Sabo suggested. "They have to be here somewhere."

"Yeah," Ace said.

They turned and went back through the fancy door only to face a group of bandits standing and waiting for them. Dadan had a deep frown on her face. Behind her, Magra shot Ace a disapproving look and Dogra simply shook his head at the two boys.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" Dadan roared.

Sabo winced at the woman's volume and took a step back. His brain already conceived a plan. The boys were small and fast, agile. If they could get the bandits into the room, he and Ace could circle around the bed and cut through the door before being caught.

Ace, however, held firm. He puffed his chest and glared back at the large bandit. He had no intention of running today.

"You're just here to steal the knife and pawn it off for a quick berry!" He held out his staff, ready for an attack, as his accusation hit the bandits.

Dadan scowled. "You little idiot. You think you're gonna use the knife to bring Vi back to health?"

Ace's eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected them to find out his motives so easily.

"So what?" It was a sad counter and he knew it. Sabo looked between Ace and the female bandit who towered over them.

"There's something you don't know about the blade," Dogra said, stepping forward

"What?" Ace asked in irritation.

The small man held a serious look in his eyes. "The owner of the blade has to claim a thousand souls before it can bring anyone back to life."

Ace's mouth opened to speak but words didn't come out. How had Kaiya in her thorough studies missed a detail like that?

"I don't believe you," he said, eyes narrowed.

"Damn it, Ace!" Dadan cried. "Even if it did could someone back from death, don't you think there would be a price?"

His jaw clenched. He hadn't thought that, actually. He naively believed that if something of legend were true, then that would be that. He hadn't even stopped to consider that there may be more to it, more stipulations, more risks.

"Kaiya's still here, somewhere," he said cuttingly. "Blade or not, I'm not leaving without her."

Sabo looked at Ace. Despite the stories he had been told about her, all the irritation Ace expressed regarding the girl, all the misery he'd experienced because of Kaiya, Ace thought enough of her to risk his life and stand up to the bandits that raised him.

Sabo felt a swell of pride in his chest, a newfound respect for his friend. The Pirate King's son, it seemed, was a much better person than anyone gave him credit for.

Dadan looked down at the boy. He stared back with an unfaltering gaze. She recalled stories Garp had told her of Gol D. Roger and his unwavering courage, his recklessness when his allies' lives were on the line. The Pirate King was never one for backing down. It seemed his son had inherited that.

"Search the halls!" Her command was carried out instantly, the bandits scattering and opening the rest of the plain doors.

Ace watched in wonder as she turned her back to him. They hadn't addressed Sabo at all, either because they didn't care or because the mysterious boy was the least of their worries.

"When this is all over," she said with a head turn, "you're going straight back to Ryo's, you got it?"

Ace felt himself grinning wildly despite the command. The bandits were on his side now and things were looking up. "Got it."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"You think you can hide from me?"

Nobuyo appeared in the blink of an eye. Kaiya screamed and scrambled backwards, knocking over something on a pedestal. It clattered to the floor and broke.

Nobuyo roared. "You stupid girl!"

She slashed, her nails slicing nothing but air as Kaiya pressed her body against the ground and rolled. Her movements were clumsy and awkward, the heavy cast slowing her down. Nobuyo took her small, shuffling steps towards her.

Kaiya shook with fear and excitement. She scuttled up against a heavy stand and leaned against it. It held what appeared to be a human skull.

"I was told I would meet my demise next time I met a golden eyed girl," she said in a low voice. "But look at you. Crippled. Pathetic. You couldn't hurt the likes of me."

Before she could think too much about it, Kaiya grabbed the skull and chucked it at the woman. It seemed to move through Nobuyo as it crashed against another stand. Nobuyo screamed through her clenched teeth as the girl shattered another one of her artifacts.

"Mind your manners!" She yelled. "How dare you damage my prized possessions!"

The woman appeared before Kaiya, her hand enclosed around her throat tightly. Kaiya sputtered for breath and dug her own nails, clean and freshly trimmed, into the woman's wrinkly skin. It seemed to have no effect.

"Well, well, you little Jaeger," Nobuyo said. "Let us see what you're made of."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Nothing, boss," the bandit reported.

There were six doors in the current hall, not including the ornate one that led to the Collector's bedroom. All of them empty aside from a few thugs and scantily clad women that had been too drunk to join in the fight.

"We've been through every damn door in this fortress," she said. "How the hell did we miss them?!"

As if in response, a far off scream could be heard but they couldn't place it

Ace and Sabo looked at each other.

"Spread out!" Dadan yelled. "Find that girl now!"

"Boss," Dogra said. "What about the blade? Garp said there'd be trouble if we didn't find it."

Dadan shot him a dark look. "If we let Ryoku's niece die, Garp is going to be the least of our worries."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The base looked very much like it had when he first left it, save for the increased amount of trash and filth and the bodies that were splashed across the ground. He ignored the unseeing eyes that stared at him; he was no stranger to them. He'd killed plenty of times in the name of the Collector, after all.

The man quietly and quickly made his way across the compound. It was quiet, like a calm before a storm. However, as he looked upon the bodies that littered the dirt yard, it was apparent there had already been a gruesome battle.

Was this all for that weapon?

His footsteps were silent thanks to the padded shoes he wore. The garments that covered him head to toe were just loose enough to allow comfortable movement without being a hindrance. Underneath lay chain mail, unseen to anyone who would spot him.

He entered the metal fortress and stopped; voices were close by and approaching his location.

Lau decided to pick the first door he saw and ducked into the room. It was a simple dining room with rough wooden tables and benches for those who lived in the compound. There were barrels of food and drink, plenty of bags full of grain and rice.

A perfect place to hide, he thought.

"It doesn't make any sense," a voice muttered. "We scoured every inch of this place."

"Not every inch, then," a familiar voice said. "They have to be here somewhere."

Lau froze. It sounded like… children. Their voices were young, higher pitched. It wasn't Kaiya, though. It sounded like two boys, and he couldn't help but think the second voice sounded familiar.

"Sabo," Ace said. "Do you think… the Collector took her? Do you think they left here?"

Sabo sighed and scratched his tight, blond curls beneath his hat. "No. It doesn't add up. He's called 'The Collector' for a reason, right?"

Ace nodded.

"Well, we haven't seen a trophy room or anything like that. If this is his base then we have to have missed something."

Lau could see the boys conversing through a crack in the door but they couldn't see him. His clothing mixed with the shadows and the dark metal of the walls.

Ace spat a curse that a young boy shouldn't have known, but then again, Lau couldn't judge. After all, he wasn't too different when he was that age.

Ace slammed the side of his fist into the metal wall in frustration. The other hand grabbed onto his messy waves and pulled, as if the pain would somehow help lead him to Kaiya.

"We'll find her, Ace," Sabo said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kaiya can't be too far."

"There's gotta be some place we missed," Ace said.

"Yeah," Sabo agreed with a nod. "There has to be."

With a deep breath, Lau stepped out from behind the door into plain sight and held up his hands.

The boys instinctively readied their weapons as a stranger appeared from the shadows.

"Stop!" Sabo commanded, his metal pipe posed and ready. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lau," he said, pulling his mask off. He saw Ace's eyes widen.

The jovial, easy going merchant from earlier had traded his loose fitting merchant's clothing for the scrubs of a shinobi. His dark red outfit had pockets and pouches, full of weapons, Ace guessed, and the soft look in his eyes was now stern and serious.

"And I can show you where to find Kaiya."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Why don't you use your powers?" Nobuyo said as she clutched the girl's dark locks tighter and tighter. "Look into my past so you can see the pain your wicked grandmother has caused me. Or perhaps you could look into my future and tell me whose life ends today?"

"I can't!" Kaiya screamed. Tears streamed down her face as the woman used her hair like reigns, pulling her back so she was forced to her knees.

"You can!" Nobuyo retaliated. "Every damn woman in your family can!" The Collector used her sharp nails to slash at Kaiya. The girl cried out as fresh cuts appeared on her cheek and warm liquid dropped down. Nobuyo leaned in close to the girl's ear so she could yell once more. " _Try_!"

"I'm trying," Kaiya said helplessly. She tried to push the old woman away but her efforts were met by new wounds ripping open her delicate skin. Kaiya sniffled but she couldn't stop the snot that ran down her face or the tears that flowed like a river.

"Your life depends on this," Nobuyo hissed. "Prove you can be of use to me and I might let you live."

"I can't do it," Kaiya cried. "Please, I don't know how."

Nobuyo roared and threw Kaiya to the ground. Her hands instinctively went out to catch herself. The broken fingers made impact with the metal floor, resulting in yet another scream of pain.

"You are of no use whatsoever if you cannot do that!" Nobuyo shrieked. Her voice was loud and high pitched, echoing against the metal insides of the building. "The Ultimate Sight! The Eyes That Sees All! The Voice of All Things!"

Kaiya's unbroken hand was balled into a fist. She was curled into herself in pain. Her tears were forming a small puddle in the divets of sheet metal that acted as a floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaiya said weakly. She was struck by the old woman's tiny foot. Kaiya rolled limply and the Collector's small, pointed shoe flew off. She stared at the rusting metal wall and the door in her line of vision. She wished someone, anyone, would burst through and come to her rescue.

"You don't know?" Nobuyo screeched. "How can you not know?!"

Kaiya screamed as a foot made contact with her cheek and the old woman applied her weight. The woman's toes, or what appeared to be toes, were smashed into her face. They were twisted beneath her foot, as if someone had broken them and allowed them to heal that way. The woman couldn't have been terribly heavy but Kaiya found herself praying she could just die so the pain would go away. It felt as if her face would simply collapse.

Nobuyo stepped off the girl and grabbed her by the tattered sweatshirt she wore.

"Look at me," the woman commanded. Kaiya's head sagged forward. A sharp slap hit her cheek. Kaiya whimpered as the cuts on her face were mercilessly struck again and again. Nobuyo grabbed Kaiya's face with her old, wrinkled hands and squeezed. She could feel sharp nails digging into her skin, exacerbating the wounds already present.

"Look at me, damn it!" Nobuyo shrieked. "Your family is supposed to have all of these gifts! And you're telling me you know nothing? You can use none of them?"

Kaiya forced herself to hold her head up despite how heavy it felt. Her eyelids dropped as she stared into the old woman's wrinkled eyes. Nobuyo scanned the girl's face for some sort of sign of a struggle, some hint she was playing coy. When she found nothing, Nobuyo yelled in rage and shoved the girl away where she clattered into a heap on the floor.

"Useless!" Nobuyo cried. She kicked at the girl again and again. Her words became a chant. "Useless! Useless! Useless!"

Kaiya absorbed blow after blow, each feeling weaker than the last until she lost consciousness and, finally, the pain was not so bad.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"We have gotten the bandits," Sabo said as they descended.

The entrance to the tunnel had been well hidden by a sheet of metal in one of the common rooms. It wasn't a brilliant disguise, by any means, but the metal on metal blended in perfectly with the haphazardly thrown together look the rest of the fortress held.

No one would have noticed unless they knew about it beforehand.

"No time," Ace said.

The boys were hot on Lau's heels, and the stocky man was faster than they would have guessed him to be.

Sabo felt a churning in his stomach. The adrenaline coursing through him from earlier had faded as realization dawned. They were about to face the Collector, the dreaded Nobuyo who ran the underground weapons trade on Dawn Island. He realized there was a chance they could really die today.

Ace's stomach was in knots, too, but not due to the fear of death. He felt as if it had taken days to reach this point when in reality it couldn't have been but hours. They'd been in Lau's carriage for longer than they had been at Trash Mountain.

They were going deeper and deeper underground. The air was getting cooler, the rancid smell of rotting trash less apparent. Their footsteps echoed off the sheets of metal that acted as a walkway. Green crystals on the wall emitted enough light so that they could see where they were going.

The tunnel wasn't a straight line. It twisted and turned, branched off every so often. They took turns sharp and fast, narrowly avoiding the cold earth that jutted out and threatened to flatten them if they ran into it too quickly. Lau ran swiftly and silently, his hands trailing behind him, never bothering to check and see if the boys were following.

"You sure know where you're going," Ace said.

Lau took a few seconds to respond. "It's hard to forget," he said. "I helped carve out these tunnels when I was your age."

The boys shot each other a look but no one slowed down.

"How do we know you aren't leading us into a trap?" Sabo asked, his eyes narrowed.

"You don't," came the swift reply. "But you've come this far. Might as well see it through, eh?"

Sabo and Ace looked at each other and nodded.

They were both wary of Lau but Ace couldn't get his first impression out of his head. Kaiya liked him. It was obvious. The way her face broke into a grin when she first saw him and the way she said his name. Lau had even gone along with her stupid little story. At the time, Lau just seemed like a gullible, hardworking merchant. Either that was what he truly was, what he wanted to be, or he was a damn good spy.

Either way, he was right.

The boys had followed him this far. It made no sense to turn back now.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Thank you so much to everyone who reads, likes, and subscribes to my story. You are amazing and I truly appreciate it. It makes my day to see people "favorite" me or my work and helps give me fuel to keep writing!

Originally this was a story that just played out in my head but I'm so glad I shared it.

You are all amazing and lovely and I hope you have an awesome week!

Love always,

Asian Fighter


	14. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids finally manage to escape the Collector's hideout.

**Baterilla, The South Blue, years ago**

The weather was as perfect as it could be. The sun shone down from the heavens without a single cloud to block the light. A hearty breeze wafted across the blue-green sea and filled the sails so they ballooned out, allowing the ship to easily cut across the open water.

Nobuyo collapsed on her throne, a magnificent thing stolen from a World Noble in Mary Geoise, and stretched out. She yawned loudly, scratched in an area women don't scratch in broad daylight, and silently remarked she'd spent too long in the company of men.

She had just hit her thirties. She was young, beautiful, and rich. Her long, dark hair trailed in the breeze and her keen, dark eyes looked towards the direction land would appear at any moment.

She slipped off the custom-made shoes that wrapped her feet and allowed the breeze to envelope them. Nobuyo looked down, removed the cloth wrapping, and massaged her sore feet.

The pain was not new.

Nobuyo looked down at her deformed feet, broken in half, toes curled beneath the sole and allowed to heal. She felt anger bubbling up and threatening to spill over. The World Nobles. The feared Celestial Dragons. She could still feel the pain they inflicted upon her day in and day out.

Every time she took a step, her feet cried out in pain. She had learned how to keep silent despite the anguish. On her back, though hidden from view, the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon, the circular brand with its long, narrow triangles at the top and bottom, itched when she thought about them. It itched every time she looked at her deformed lotus feet. She felt the anger and rage threaten to surface.

But her thoughts were intercepted by a cry from above.

"Land, ho!"

The call caused her to quickly hide her feet. Though her crew knew of her condition, she couldn't stand the stares, the fear in their eyes when they looked upon her deformity. No one dared taunt her. She made sure the last person who did paid for it. With interest.

It had taken him over a week to die.

In front of her, Baterilla came into view, a lush, green paradise among the sparkling blue waves. The island was massive and covered mainly in foliage. The island was carved by volcanic activity long, long ago and the rounded mountains stuck out of the sea like a pregnant woman's belly just before birth.

"Ah." Nobuyo took in a deep breath of fresh ocean air. She loved the South Blue. It was so calm compared to the Grand Line and she enjoyed it, the serenity, the peace. This island, beautiful as it was, was merely a pit stop. She had other islands to ransack, ones with more advanced technology, more valuable goods.

But at the moment, the hull was full and her men had plenty of food and alcohol. A quick stop and a chance to sleep in a warm, dry room without rowdy shipmates to disturb her sleep sounded rather nice.

"Captain," Boryo said. She turned her attention to him. She was a woman of short stature and he towered above her, his dark body built strong and thick, quite a contrast to her pale, slender frame. He was a few years younger but she certainly didn't mind, and he didn't seem to either.

"Yes?"

"The winds are in our favor. We'll be making landfall within a few hours," he announced. "What are your plans?"

"A dimly lit tavern and a night of debauchery," she said without hesitation. Boryo's mouth pulled up at one corner. He licked his lips as he eyed his captain, from the gold makeup around her upturned eyes and red lips, the black velvet sash tied around her loose shirt, the shiny gold buckles on her thigh-high boots.

"Any objections?" Nobuyo asked in a low, sultry voice.

He turned his face towards the land in at attempt to hide his own eagerness. "None whatsoever."

"Wonderful," Nobuyo purred.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Sail, ho!"

Rouge gripped the bundle of flowers in her hand. Those words sent the island goers into a frenzy. People around her crowded the streets and ran toward the docks in anxious anticipation as the man with the glass scanned the horizon.

"What does the flag look like?"

Silence fell over the crowd as they waited for a response.

"A black flag! They're pirates! Everyone, gather arms!"

With that, the spell was broken. Those who had weapons hurried to prepare for the possibility of a battle. Those who didn't scurried away to shield their belongings and their loved ones from the horror that would possibly ensue.

Rouge knew she should have left, should have gone home like the other women and children, but something kept her there, her eyes trained on the ship that slowly grew closer and closer.

"Rouge! What are you doing?" The sound of her name caused the strawberry-blond to turn her head.

"Viola!"

The two girls embraced. Viola pulled away and held the younger girl's shoulders in her hands.

"Pirates are coming," Viola said with a frown, "you should be home."

Rouge's eyebrows pulled together in worry. "What about you?"

A mischievous grin crossed her features and danger sparkled in her eyes. "I'm going to stay and fight," Viola announced.

"What?!" Rouge shook her head. Strawberry blond curls hit the sides of her face. "Are you crazy?"

"My mom's coming, too," Viola said with a smirk. "So it'll be fine. Don't worry."

As if on cue, Shih began strolling down the main street. She had a cigarette between her lips, a white navy captain's coat, and a handful of armed men marching behind her. Even in her forties, she was a fiercely beautiful woman. Her face was angular and hard beneath the white hat, her shoulder-length hair pulled into a low pony, her brow permanently wrinkled from years of wearing the same scowl day after day. Her body, buxom and fit, made a purposeful line towards the docks.

"Hey!" She caught sight of the two girls and instantly changed course until she stood in front of them with her arms crossed and hip cocked to one side. "What the hell are you girls doing?"

"Mom!" Viola said. She pulled two blades from her hip and flicked them open, simultaneously rotating the weapons around her hands. A flick of her wrist and the two blades dangerously spun in the air. The girl crossed her arms and caught them both. Rouge's jaw dropped slightly. Viola had a satisfied look on her face. "I want to fight, too!"

Shih stared down at her teenage daughter for a moment. There was intensity in the young girl's eyes. She didn't answer; she simply turned her attention to the young blond.

"Rouge," Shih said in a harsh voice.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"Go home," Shih commanded. With that, she gave Viola one last, hard look and jerked her head towards the oncoming ship. "Let's go!" she barked.

"Yes ma'am!" Viola grinned dangerously, her eyes flashing just like the karambit style blades in her hands. "See you in a bit!" she called to Rouge.

Rouge watched in envy and wonder as Shih and Viola marched towards the docks, fully prepared to do battle with their oncoming foes.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Trash Mountain, Dawn Island, one week ago**

Nobuyo fingered the sheath of her newest treasure. The legendary haladie, the two edged blade known as the Cursed Double Zeta rested in its leather sheath. Muramasa, the dark swordsmith, created the weapon just before his mysterious death. It shined in the artificial light that illuminated the room.

She had taken the blade out once already, and that was enough.

"Beautiful," Nobuyo breathed when she first gazed upon it. Her men looked hungrily at the mythical weapon but no one dared cross her. She had disemboweled men, skinned them, strung them up for all the Grey Terminal to see. She revered loyalty but had no tolerance for dishonest workers.

And one stood in front of her that day.

He was at the very front of the crowd, a small man named Bartlett, and he had a reputation for caring only about himself and his prized possessions. He had stolen from her, she heard. Though she had no confirmation, the rumor itself was enough to cause her to detest him. At the moment, his eyes were wide as he stared at the blade, no doubt wondering how it would look in his hands.

Nobuyo used the blade to slice the man's throat. She stepped forward quickly, his dirty skin spewing red before he even had time to realize what had happened.

Those accustomed to Nobuyo's speed knew. A few newcomers were taken aback at the sudden spectacle.

Strangely, though, the skin that had been cut slowly began to change colors. From red to blue to a deep, dark purple. The color spiderwebbed across his neck and face, spread to his shoulders and the top of his head until it turned his eyes and skin black as night. It smelled as if he had been dead for days.

Nobuyo giggled with glee. "That's what happens when you steal from me," she said in a sing-song voice.

Most of the men watched stoically. A few looked away as their former comrade gasped for breath, choking on his own blood and attempting to stop the bleeding. But it was futile.

Nobuyo took the weapon to her storage room, deep below the ground. It was there that she doubled over and wretched. The burning of her throat and tearing of her eyes was an act witnessed by just one; her dear, dark Boryo stood at her side, mopping her brow and later dutifully cleaning up the message without so much as a word.

She had acquired many a weapon over the years, but if that was the power of a cursed blade, even she wanted nothing to do with it.

Power, as many leaders know, comes with a price.

She sought power many, many years. In fact, after she escaped the Celestial Dragons, she showed away on a pirate ship where she became the newest member. From there, she worked her way up, ultimately usurping the captain.

It had been weeks at sea. The Grand Line had not been kind to them. They were without food and without fresh water, let alone any alcohol to drown their sorrows. The hull was devoid of treasure and the crew devoid of spirit.

It was then that Nobuyo suggested feeding the captain to the Sea Kings. In their desperate, angry state, the crew did just that. Luckily, they were ambushed by another pirate crew, one with weaker men and a better ship.

Nobuyo was given credit for their bounty and she had operated as the ship's captain from there on out.

Every day since then, she lived in fear and misery.

Her body was in pain, as it had always been since youth. But she hid it well in an attempt to continue playing the part of the fearsome leader. Her aching feet, the constant itch from the burn on her back sometimes became too much to bear.

Then there was the fear. The fear that came with the possibility of being overthrown, tossed out to sea like she had done to her captain before her. A pirate's loyalty was only as good as the spoils they acquired.

For that reason, Nobuyo became relentless in her search for new targets to acquire, new victims to rob, new things to display for herself and pass out amongst her men.

After she had gained a reputation for taking anything and everything that interested her, she began to hear what they called her: The Collector.

And she liked it.

The thrill of it all, chasing innocent merchant ships and robbing them of their goods, was what she lived for, what she craved.

But she had plundered and pillaged to her heart's content until her encounter with Jaeger D. Shih all those years ago.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Nobuyo stood on the figurehead of her ship: a giant, painted lotus.

The woman, adorned in whites, blacks, and accents of gold stood proudly as her ship approached the island. A crowd of people were eagerly awaiting her arrival, it seemed.

Nobuyo grinned wickedly. Her Jolly Roger billowed behind her, the grinning skull adorned with a metal fan and a black lotus behind it. Her red captain's coat was a stark contrast to the black of her ship and she was a fearsome sight with her crew behind her, weapons in hand, shouting chants that pumped them up for battle.

Shih stood on the dock with her arms crossed as the Black Lotus Pirates approached. She'd heard of this notorious Collector making her way across the South Blue, robbing merchant ships and pillaging small towns for all they had. Shih knew it was only a matter of time until she turned her attention to the beautiful Baterilla.

Her pirate ship was the biggest in the dock. In front of her, it looked like there was a marine captain yet she could see no battleship in sight.

"Well, hello!" Nobuyo called once she was within earshot. Her voice was friendly despite the malicious intent of her crew.

"What the hell do you want?" Shih yelled up at the younger woman.

Nobuyo placed a hand on her chest as if she'd been offended. "My, my, is that how you treat visitors? We're just here to have a good time!"

The men aboard cried out in agreement.

"We have plenty of money to spend and goods to trade," Nobuyo said. "It'd be a shame to pass this beautiful island by without stopping to see what it had to offer!"

Shih remained as still as a statue, her gold eyes boring into the younger woman's with an unmatched intensity.

"Your tricks won't work here, pirate," Shih spat. "If you're smart, you'll leave now."

"Well, well, well," Nobuyo said, pulling fans from her boots, "that sounds like a challenge."

Shih said nothing to the pirate. She simply yawned and stretched as if talking was merely a waste of her time.

"Let's get it over with, then," Shih said impatiently.

Nobuyo's eyes narrowed. The woman was clad in the white attire worn by the navy. She would have guessed there was even a symbol for justice on the back of her white coat. She'd had her fair share of marines and she had little tolerance for them. A victory on Baterilla would be a great way to spend their first few hours on shore.

Nobuyo jumped off the deck and spun in the air. She pulled two metal fans from her boots and slashed at the air, once, twice.

The fan's metal spikes caused the air to ripple.

"Move, damn it!" Shih cried, pushing a few men out of the way.

The sharp wind splintered and cracked the wooden deck. The Black Lotus pirates roared as they jumped onto the dock, weapons flashing in the light.

Baterilla's militia cried as they, too, charged forward, eager to defend their island from the invaders.

Viola screamed and focused on one big, dumb looking brute as he ran her way. He swung a giant war hammer, too heavy and slow to be effective against her. With a smirk, Viola tumbled to the side and slashed at his waist. The pirate's belt was cut in two and, before he even realized what was happening, his pants fell in a heap around his ankles as he stumbled and fell into the water.

Shih felt a surge of pride as she saw her daughter move onto the next foe.

Nobuyo emitted a high pitch cry as she went for the woman in white. Shih dodged this way and that as The Collector's metal fans slashed at her. Nobuyo roared and began to attack faster and faster. Shih coolly evaded every hit as if she knew what Nobuyo was going to do before hand.

"Why. Won't. You. Stay. Still?!" With every word, Nobuyo attacked. She slashed sideways. Shih jumped and twirled out of the way. The Collector slashed up and down. The woman in white simply turned on her heels. Nobyo crossed her arms as an X shape sliced through the air. Shih took the opportunity to dive behind one of Nobuyo's men and use him as a human shield. He cried out as his captain's attack hit him instead.

The Collector screamed in frustration. _Why couldn't she hit her_?

"You're too volatile," Shih said as she stepped out from behind the injured pirate. She threw her human shield to the wooden planks and slapped her hands together as if she had touched something dirty. "Too aggressive. That is why," Shih smirked, "You can't hurt me."

Nobuyo's eyes frantically scanned the scene. Pirates clashed with townsfolk in flashes of steel. It was a frenzied scene. But one thing caught her eye.

A young girl held two blades, one in each hand, and she was using them against the pirates. She looked an awful lot like the woman standing before Nobuyo. The girl hadn't shed any blood, it seemed, but used little gimmicks to trip them up or otherwise cause their clothing or weapons to malfunction somehow. An innocent girl just looking for action. The perfect target.

Nobuyo lunged toward Shih, but it was a feint. The Collector used her fans to slash at the Baterilla warrior. She knew Shih would dodge.

Before the air hit Shih, however, Nobuyo launched another attack. She spun and slammed her metal fan blades together as a vertical shockwave began slicing through the air towards the young girl.

"Vi!" Shih screamed.

The girl looked up just in time to see the rippling air heading her way. Before Viola could even react, her mother appeared in front of her in a white flash. Shih cried out in pain as a large, red slash appeared on her back and began spreading through the white clothing.

"Mom!" Viola cried.

Shih's teeth were gritted. She let out a curse aimed towards herself. She'd been too cocky. Too arrogant. She hadn't anticipated the pirate making such a dirty move against a child.

"And here you said I couldn't hurt you," Nobuyo said cockily.

Shih's gold eyes turned towards the woman. Her body began to glow pink. A murmur began to spread through the pirates as they looked around to find the source of their sudden unease.

Shih spread out her hands and slowly, all of the Black Lotus Pirates aside from from Nobuyo, began to grow smaller and smaller. Their tall, hulking forms shrank until they were simply tiny bundles wrapped in cloth. Tiny figures moved from the too-large clothing and small voices cried out in confusion.

"Babies?! What- what did you do to my men?!" Nobuyo asked furiously.

"I gave them a fresh start," Shih said coolly.

Nobuyo gritted her teeth. She clenched her fans and prepared for another attack when Shih appeared in front of her faster than she could blink. The brown woman's hand wrapped around Nobuyo's neck. She dropped her weapons and her hands instinctively went to her attacker's wrist.

As Shih and Nobuyo shared a gaze, full of anger and rage, visions swam them.

Nobuyo saw her life flash before her eyes, except, instead of ending at Baterilla, it kept going. She Boryo at her side, she saw an empire of men she didn't yet know, a vast collection of goods she hadn't yet acquired, and she knew she would live to see another day.

"You won't kill me," Nobuyo hissed. Her face was beginning to turn red from the lack of oxygen. Her vision began to swim.

"You're right," Shih said. "That would be too much paperwork." She began to glow pink once more.

Slowly, Nobuyo felt as if she were shrinking, but not the same way as her crew. She felt energy and life get sucked out of her body. As she gripped onto Shih's wrist, she saw her own skin wrinkle and wither before her very eyes.

"No!" Nobuyo shrieked. Her voice, low and sultry, had grown nasally and old. When Shih released the pirate and took a step back, Nobuyo struggled to stand, her own weight suddenly feeling too much to bear by herself, and she realized the tables had turned.

"How dare you!" Nobuyo cried in her new, witchy voice. She pointed a swollen, knobby finger at Shih. "How dare you take away my beauty! My youth! My subordinates!"

Shih watched the old woman before her fall to her hands and knees, her body was not used to its new form just yet.

"Kill me!" Nobuyo demanded. "I'd rather die than live an old and miserable life! Kill me now!"

"No," Shih said coldly. "I know how pirates live. But a short and merry life isn't in the cards for you."

Nobuyo watched the woman turn and she held out a shaking hand. "Wait! Who are you?"

"Jaeger D. Shih," she said.

"Why won't you kill me?!" Nobuyo screamed.

"Because death is too good for you," Shih told her. "You may have aged but I have given you the gift of a long life."

The Baterilla woman began to walk away from the captain of Black Lotus, the giant wound on her back shining in the daylight.

"How dare you!" Nobuyo roared. "How dare you curse me with this miserable existence! You have aged me to the point where I can't even take care of myself!"

At this, Shih paused. "That is a bit cruel, isn't it?" She turned to face Nobuyo. "If you could have one of your men back, who would it be?"

Nobuyo's eyes frantically searched the tiny, crying bodies until she found the one she had been looking for. Boryo, the small, black baby wriggled as he struggled against the heap of colorful clothing that had landed on top of him.

"Very well," Shih said. The woman walked towards the baby and placed a gentle hand on his tiny head. Slowly, Boryo aged. The tiny babe became a toddler, then a small youth, until he became a thin, wiry adolescent.

"You, boy," Shih commanded. "Take care of this old woman, you hear?"

"How long are we going to be like this?!" the youth asked angrily.

"Until you meet a descendent of mine," Shih answered. "And you'll know once you do."

Boryo's jaw dropped. He stood in shock for a moment until Nobuyo began screaming. Shih ignored the ancient woman's cries and began to walk through the crowd of Baterilla's makeshift fighters.

"Shih," said a man from the village, "what are we supposed to do with all of these babies?"

Shih picked up one babe, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and tickled his wet chin. The boy cooed and spat bubbles as he gripped her finger with his tiny hands. Memories of someone from her past life resurfaced but she forced them away.

"We'll take them in," she said firmly. "All of them."

"They were pirates," protested one villager.

"And now they're babies," Shih snapped. "To be loved and molded into upstanding citizens, understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. I understand."

Shih groaned and fell to her knees suddenly.

"Mom!" Viola rushed to her mother's aid. Her hands instinctively went out to catch the baby but Shih held up a finger as if to say, "Wait."

Shih fell to one knee. She was still holding the baby tightly, but not too tightly. He cooed and grabbed at the loose hair hanging around her face.

"Battle fatigue," she said as she stood back up. The red mark on her back had stained her clothing a deep, dark red.

Viola's eyes scanned the scene. Over a dozen babies lay in bundles of oversized clothing, some screaming and crying, others content, as shiny weapons lay scattered around them.

"Wow," Viola breathed. She knew of her mother's Devil Fruit ability but she hadn't seen it in action quite like this before.

"Vi!" her mother barked.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get these damn weapons away from the babies!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Nobuyo was old. She had lost count years ago, though the exact number of years didn't matter. She was much, much older than she should have been to still have a beating heart and breath in her body.

Though it pained her to admit it, the thrill of acquiring new things was not what it once was.

As she looked upon the cursed blade in front of her, she wondered if she ought to give up the sweet trade once and for all. Off herself and finally be done with this long, miserable life. It was a tempting thought, but she had never been one to quit, never one to back down from a challenge.

Each and every day as an ancient woman was painful and agonizing. Yet she continued to get up, continued to rule her decrepit kingdom and expand her empire simply because she did not know how to stop.

Nobuyo turned and looked at the girl lying unconscious on her floor. She had hoped Kaiya would have been the one to give her the sweet release of death she so craved.

But golden eyed or not, the girl was no prodigy. She was no killer, no seer, nothing special at all. Nobuyo had kicked her, scratched her, provoked her beyond belief but yet the girl could conjure nothing but cries and whimpers. No insight into her future, no hints about her past. No fighting spirit, it seemed.

Nobuyo had thought for sure this girl would be the death of her but the end still seemed too far away.

She clenched her jaw, her rotting teeth aching as she did so. Nobuyo shuffled over to the girl, her joints cracking and popping with the movement. She could feel her anger building the closer she got. This life, this long, miserable life had been so unkind to her.

The woman who had damned her all these years ago made a prediction that gave her hope for the day she met death, but it was clearly not today.

Nobuyo planted a tiny foot on Kaiya, rolled her over so the girl was facing upwards. She still did not stir.

"You useless child," Nobuyo said, kicking her. "What good are you to me?!"

Nobuyo kicked the girl once, twice to release her rage when the large steel door that led to her trophy room was kicked open.

"Hey!"

Nobuyo whipped around at the sound of a voice she had never heard before. She was surprised to find two children standing at her doorway, each with a polearm in their tiny hands. The woman cackled in delight and clapped her hands.

"My, my, what a surprise!" She sounded like a grandmother whose children had randomly popped in to say hello.

Ace looked at Kaiya lying facedown on the ground, her bloodied body unmoving. He could feel his temperature rising, his teeth grinding against each other as he looked at the old woman who stood above her.

"You'll have to forgive the mess," Nobuyo said, her voice honeysuckle sweet. "I wasn't expecting company today!"

Nobuyo pulled a shining fan from her sleeve and slashed at the air. A wave of wind hit the boys. They both brought an arm up automatically in defense. Tiny cuts slashed their skin and tore their clothes.

"What the hell?" Ace asked.

"What foul language for such a young man!" Nobuyo scolded, clicking her tongue. She slowly walked towards the boys, her thin eyes moving back and forth between the newest potential threats. "What business do you have here?"

Ace twisted the staff in his hands. It was much lighter than the metal pipe he was used to. "I'm here for her," he said.

At that, Nobuyo roared and whipped her metal fan at Ace. He rolled further into the room. The wind nicked his hair. A few strands fell to the dirty floor. Sabo hung back, ducked behind the wall that separated the chamber from the long tunnel, waiting to see what course of action his friend planned on taking.

Nobuyo waggled a wrinkled finger. Her knobby hand was adorned with large, bawdy rings. She made a tut-tut-tut sound.

"You want this girl, you can have her," Nobuyo said, slowly circling the boys in a large arc. She made sure to keep her distance.

Ace's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because, darling," Nobuyo said with a wave of her hand. "This girl…" Nobuyo kicked Kaiya. The girl's body jerked from the impact and then lay still. The woman spat on Kaiya's back in disgust. "This girl is useless!"

"What'd you say?" Ace's voice was low. He bared his teeth at the woman, similar to an animal ready to draw blood.

"I said," Nobuyo grinned, "she's useless!" Her foot hit Kaiya right in the stomach.

Ace roared in fury as he charged at her. The woman disappeared before him.

Sabo yelled in surprise. The woman grinned down at the boy. "My, my, what a handsome young man you are," she said, eyeing his fancy clothing. "I bet someone would pay me a pretty penny to turn you in."

Her knobby hand, swollen knuckles and colorful rings she couldn't get off, reached towards Sabo. He used his pipe to smack her hand away. Nobuyo hissed and slashed at him with her fan. He yelped and dodged to avoid the blow. The rocks behind him weren't so lucky.

Nobuyo, despite her age, was a relentless opponent. She cackled and swung, taunted and sang as she slashed at the young boy. Sabo was nimble. He evaded most of her blows with ease.

He was conflicted, though.

Even though his life was on the line, it felt strange to hit a woman, especially one that looked so ancient.

"My, my, you're a quick little one!" The Collector said. It sounded as if she were talking about a pet that kept slipping out of her grasp. "Unfortunately," Nobuyo grinned, "I'm quicker."

Sabo grunted as her fan came inches away from his face. The blond boy gulped and walked backwards until something cold stopped him.

He was up against a wall.

Nobuyo raised her fan. She was moments away from cutting the boy into pieces when something sharp poked her in the back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a low voice.

The old woman turned her head to see a pair of dark eyes glaring at her. His face was covered but she would have recognized him anywhere.

"Lau," she said pleasantly. "My little Lau. This is a surprise indeed."

He was unsmiling. His blade was digging into her clothing, just one movement away from breaking skin. Behind him, Ace had Kaiya slung over his shoulders and a familiar weapon hanging from his neck.

"No!" Nobuyo cried. She moved towards Ace but Lau's stocky figure appeared before her.

"Sorry, sensei," Lau said. His face was not apologetic in the least, "but I can't let you hurt him."

Nobuyo laughed her high pitched, witchy laugh. "Oh," she said, "looks like you've gained a heart. Found a soft spot for a fellow orphan, did you?"

Lau's frown deepened.

Sabo's eyes grew wide as he looked between the man and the old lady, mentally piecing things together.

"You little traitor," Nobuyo hissed. "I took you off the streets. I gave you food and shelter and this is how you repay me?! By leading brats in here to steal what is mine?!"

"No," Lau said. "I'm here to bury you with all of your junk treasures."

Nobuyo screamed and slashed at Lau. Her movements were so fast her figure blurred, but Lau was faster. He dodged easily. He'd seen her moves far too many times before.

Sabo frantically waved to Ace as he hustled around the Collector. Kaiya was breathing shallowly, still unconscious, on his back.

"Sabo," Ace said, "I need you to take Kaiya."

"What?" Sabo said. "No."

"Yes," Ace insisted. "I have to stay and help Lau fight."

"Ace…" Sabo's eyes glanced towards Lau.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

_"Listen," Lau said, just before they reached the door. "You two get the girl and the knife and get out, understand?"_

_"What about the Collector?" Sabo asked._

_"Leave that to me," Lau nodded. "You kids just make sure to get out safely."_

_They nodded and they heard screaming from the other side of the metal door._

_"...useless child! What good are you to me?!"_

_They could hear grunts of effort when Ace rushed forward and kicked the door open. Lau looked down at the blond boy._

_"Sabo," he said, "you seem like a smart kid."_

_Sabo didn't say anything. He doubted Lau was complimenting him just to be nice._

_"Listen, there is a rumor the Collector can't be killed."_

_"What?" Sabo asked with a frown. "That's-"_

_"It sounds impossible," Lau said, "I know. But I've seen grown men try to cut her down. I've seen her injured and beaten and she's always recovered. Don't ask me how."_

_Sabo was silent, waiting for the man to finish._

_"I'm going to bomb the building," Lau said solemnly._

_"What?!"_

_"If she can't die," Lau said, "I'm going to bury her alive with all of her precious spoils."_

_"But- but," Sabo sputtered, "how are you going to get out?"_

_Lau looked at him with a grave face._

_"No," Sabo said. "No. I can't let you do it."_

_"Look," Lau hissed, "you want to live another day?"_

_Sabo's jaw was set firmly._

_"You want your friend Ace to make it out? And Kaiya?"_

_The blond boy didn't respond. The answer was obvious._

_"When Ace comes out, close the door behind him. Your job is to make sure you get out safely," Lau said. "All three of you. Got it?"_

_Sabo nodded solemnly. "Got it."_

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Sabo!" Ace said frantically. "You've gotta take Kaiya."

"No," Sabo said firmly. "Ace, we need to get out of here."

"What? And leave Lau by himself!"

"It'll be fine!" Sabo lied. "He told me he's going to trap Nobuyo down here but we have to get out."

"We can't just-"

"Ace," Sabo said desperately. "We have to go. Now."

Ace gritted his teeth. He looked between Sabo and the two fighting in the large room. They had gone farther into the underground warehouse. The idea of running made him feel like a coward.

"Come on, Ace," Sabo pleaded. "Kaiya doesn't look good. We need to get out of here."

Ace nervously stepped from one foot to the other, debating on what to do.

Kaiya stirred and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were still half closed when her gaze caught Sabo's.

Sabo gasped as images swam before him. Memories of a life long past flashed before his eyes. The setting wasn't glamorous. No, the room was small and crowded, the table barely big enough to fit all of its inhabitants and their dishes.

He could see a family, all who looked very similar to Kaiya, sitting around a table. A handsome, light skinned man with curly brown hair and striking dark eyes sat at the head. He held hands with two tan girls seated on both sides of him. They looked like they were twins. From his seat, there was a beautiful woman to his right holding a small, brown babe in a bundle of cloth. Across the table, a small girl with her father's paler skin and dark pigtails.

He realized that, somehow, he was seeing Kaiya's family. They had their heads bowed in prayer and, when they looked up, they smiled and laughed and eagerly grabbed the food sitting in front of them. Words were being exchanged but he couldn't hear what they were, he just knew they were full of positive energy, full of love.

Sabo found himself wishing he could have seen more. He envied that kind of life.

The scene faded as quickly as it had come and Kaiya's eyes closed once more. She groaned and gripped Ace's shirt.

"Kaiya," the dark haired boy breathed.

"You found me," she mumbled.

"I told you I would, dummy," Ace said.

Something in the large room clattered and broke. The Collector roared in fury and lashed out at the man in front of her. He easily dodged and pushed the old woman into a display. Lau turned his attention to the children still visible in the doorway.

"Sabo!" Lau shouted. "The door! Close it now!"

Sabo's body wouldn't move. He knew what he was supposed to do but he couldn't bring himself to close the door, to send Lau and the Collector to their deaths.

Kaiya gasped and her head shot up, turning towards the voice.

"Lau!"

"Kaiya!" Lau ducked as Nobuyo lunged for him. He mercilessly threw her into a column. "This place is gonna blow! Get out of here now!"

Kaiya's eyes grew wide. "Ace," she said quickly. "The door!"

"Kaiya, are you crazy?! If we do that he'll" Ace's words were cut off when Kaiya hissed through her clenched teeth.

"He. Will. Be. _Fine_!" The girl said each syllable with such ferocity the boys didn't doubt her. "Door! Now!"

Sabo gulped and pushed the metal door closed. Before it shut fully, he saw the Collector streak towards Lau and knock him down. Just before it clicked shut, Lau's voice echoed through the room. "RUN!"

Sabo and Ace made a dash for the exit as quickly as the could. Ace was considerably slower due to the weight of an additional human being on his back but he didn't complain. There was no time.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"This could be a maze," Dogra said. "There's no telling which way to go."

"Damn," Dadan muttered. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten. Ace and his friend had both disappeared.

She produced a lighter and cigarette from her pocket. Just as she was about to strike the flame, a loud boom went off farther below ground. It was followed by another. And another. It was a series of explosions in rapid succession.

"What the hell was that?!"

They strained to hear something, anything else. A low rumbling sound was approaching and growing louder.

"Torches!" Dadan commanded. "Now!"

The bandits who held them lit their torches and the cave was soaked in warm hues. They could feel a vibration growing closer.

"Look," Dogra pointed. The tunnel branched off and one section had tracks. "That probably belongs to a cart."

"Listen... it sounds like one's on the way," Magra said.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Sabo!" Ace yelled. "How do we stop this thing?"

The boys had used all their might to get the handcar moving. The explosions sent a shockwave of hot air their way, propelling them forward even more. The boys had stopped pushing but the momentum of three kids plus the cart kept them going at a high speed.

"There's no brake!" Sabo yelled back. "I think we're going to have to j-"

Before he could even say "jump," they were flung off the rails. The heavy impact they were expecting was softened by bodies huddled against the area where the tracks ended.

Dadan grunted as a small body hit her right in the gut. Dogra and Magra collided with the two others as they were flung off the handcar.

"Ace?!" Dadan asked incredibly.

The boy groaned but he didn't answer. His head shot up and looked around for his comrades. "Kaiya! Sabo!"

"I'm fine," Sabo responded as he pushed away from Dogra. He apologized to the small bandit.

Kaiya groaned something of a response and the boys and bandits rushed to her side.

"She doesn't look good, boss," Magra said in a low voice. "We need to get help."

The big bandit took Kaiya in his arms with ease.

The bandits and boys crawled back up through the opening. Ace knew there were a lot of questions he would have to answer later but, at the moment, he didn't care.

"We can't stick around," Dadan said. "Someone's gonna come sniffing round here soon and we need to be gone by the time that happens."

Just as everyone reached the ground floor of the Metal Fortress, it was rocked by more explosions.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other. They both had the same thought on their minds. _What happened to Lau?_

"Let's get going," Dadan barked. The bandits moved with urgency. They didn't want to be arrested any more than they wanted to be killed.

The motley crew ran from the Collector's hideout as the ground rumbled and shook. They ran all the way to the other side of the Trash Mountain before it felt safe to stop.

Ace and Sabo were breathing hard but they weren't nearly as bad as the bandits who were hunched in two as they bent over and tried to catch their breath. Dadan eyed the two young boys. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered this wasn't the time nor place.

"Hey, kid," she said to Sabo. "You okay?"

He nodded.

"You got a home?"

"Yes," Sabo said.

"Go there," she commanded.

He looked at Kaiya, still unconscious, and Ace, who merely nodded.

Sabo felt defeated. All the action from earlier and it felt like a rather anticlimactic resolution. His fists clenched. He couldn't just go home and pretend everything was okay when they'd left a good man behind.

"That guy," Sabo said. "Lau. We have to find him."

"Lau?" Dadan asked. "Who the hell's Lau?"

"I'm Lau," said a voice. The group tensed and grabbed their weapons as a figure stepped out of the darkness with his hands held up. "I was hired by Ryoku to bring back Kaiya."

Sabo and Ace's jaw dropped.

"But you… how… where did…?" Sentences began coming out of Sabo's mouth faster than he could finish them.

Lau ignored the boy's sputtering and looked at Magra.

"Ryo-san is situated east of here," he said. "I will take Kaiya off your hands and bring her back home."

"You're taking Kaiya home?" Dadan asked. The young man nodded.

"Kaiya and the Double Zeta," Lau said. "That was Ryoku's deal."

"I already have plans for the knife," Dadan said. Her eyes were narrowed.

"As do these children," Lau told her. "And their motives are much better than yours. After they experiment, you may have the weapon."

"I don't even know you," Dadan said as she eyed him. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"He risked his life for us!" Sabo said. "We can trust him."

Dadan looked down at the young boys and the eager expressions on their faces. She was tired. She was ready for a good bottle of sake and a good night's sleep.

Kaiya stirred in Magra's arms and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw the large bandit staring down at her, she screamed and pushed away from him.

Lau was there in an instant, his hands quickly reaching out to catch her before she collided with the ground.

"Lau! You're okay!" Kaiya wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I knew you'd be alright."

Lau stood with the young girl in his arms. He looked at Dadan as if to say, _"See?"_ Kaiya's trust was confirmation enough for the bandit and Dadan produced a cigarette from her pocket.

"Fine," she said as she lit up. "You better get her home safe. Or else. Ace! Let's go."

"No," he said, stepping forward. The young boy had his arms crossed as he glared up at Dadan. "I'm going back to the old man's house."

Dadan looked down at the young boy's expression. She was not in the mood for a trivial fight. Her brown eyes looked at Lau with all the ferocity and protectiveness of a mother bear standing over her cub.

"You better get them both to Ryoku's, you got it?"

Behind her, a small bandit with a turban threateningly pulled his thumb across his throat.

"I'm not incompetent," Lau said with an eye roll. "I will get the kids back to Ryoku's in one piece."

Dadan made a "hmph" sound. Her top lip was curled as she looked him up and down one last time. She barked a quick "Let's go!" to the band of thieves. Lau suppressed a shiver as they shot him mixed looks before sauntering off into the dark woods.

"Sabo," Ace said, turning to his friend. "What are you gonna do?"

Sabo looked at the three standing in front of him. A hike across the mountains didn't sound terribly appealing. What he longed for was a warm meal and his bed.

"I think I'm going home," Sabo said. "Are you guys going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Lau and Ace said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled at the oddity.

"Alright," Sabo nodded. "Be safe."

He retreated further into the Grey Terminal, back towards the place he called home.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Lau walked for a ways until they reached the edge of Middle Forest. He stooped down and gently placed Kaiya so she was in a sitting position. Ace dropped to his knees in front of her. Her gold eyes slowly went out of focus and her eyelids began to close shut. Ace patted the side of her face.

"Hey," Ace said. "Don't die."

Kaiya groaned in response. Her head rolled forward.

"Kaiya," he said firmly. "Look at me."

Kaiya's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Ace through half lidded eyes. Blood and sweat was dried and caked on her face. Her bottom lip was puffy and discolored. Though her eyes were pointed in his direction, they were somewhat crossed.

"I'm gonna get you home." Ace placed both hands on Kaiya's shoulders. "Okay? Just… just don't die."

Kaiya's head bobbed a few times as she struggled to nod.

Ace cursed.

"Ace," Kaiya said weakly.

"Be quiet," Ace told her. He slid her arms over his shoulders and hoisted the girl onto his back.

"Ace," Lau said with a frown. "Let me carry her."

"No," Ace snapped. "I got it."

Lau took a step back at the young boy's intensity. Despite the battle the boy had just gone through, he didn't seem to struggle under Kaiya's weight at all.

"...ask you something," Kaiya mumbled. Her head bounced lightly on his shoulder as he began to walk.

"What?"

"Do I look homeless now?"

Ace found himself laughing despite the pain that erupted in his stomach. Nervous tears began to well in his eyes but he blinked them away before they could fall. Every step was painful. He could feel bruises and scrapes all over his body. But it was nothing, he told himself, compared to what Kaiya had gone through. This pain was nothing.

"You're an idiot," Ace said.

"Do I?" Kaiya asked. She lifted her head just slightly to try and look at Ace. He could feel her breath on his neck. Having her face so close to his made him feel uneasy.

Ace sighed. "Yes," he said in exasperation. "You look like you belong in the Grey Terminal."

Kaiya's head rested back on his shoulder. She was too out of it to realize her lips were brushing against his skin. They stretched into a small smile. Ace could feel heat creeping up to his face and he was thankful for the cover of darkness as they walked through the woods.

The knife was holstered safely on Ace's hip. He'd lost the staff he was supposed to give back and Kaiya's slingshot didn't seem to have survived the ordeal either. It didn't matter to him, but he imagined Ryoku might be pissed about it later.

"Ace," Kaiya mumbled again.

"Kaiya, shut up," Ace said in irritation.

Lau walked behind them quietly. He looked around the woods. The other young boy and the bandits were all long gone by now.

The girl was quiet for a few minutes as they traveled through the hallways from which they came. Unsurprisingly, she spoke again. Her voice was so soft, Ace would have missed it if she weren't speaking so close to his ear.

"Thank you."

Her grip tightened around him. He felt wet tears on his neck. Her body wracked with her shaky breaths.

"You're a good person," Kaiya said.

Ace turned his head. It was hard to see from his angle, but it looked like Kaiya's eyes were closed.

"No, I'm not," he muttered.

Kaiya shook her head. "You are," she insisted. Her voice had come out light and sleepy. "And you're a good friend."

Ace swallowed. Physical wounds he was extremely familiar with. For some reason, though, what plagued him more was the unfamiliar feeling that churned his stomach. He dismissed it as bad food before the battle and focused on taking cautious steps up the rugged terrain.

"You're a pain in the ass," Ace mumbled.

Kaiya's arms dangled limply over his shoulders. Ace craned his neck and a glance backward confirmed she was unconscious. Good.

"We passed an abandoned cart earlier. It should be closeby," Lau said. "You and Kaiya can sit in that. We have to travel across the mountain so it'll be a long trip."

Ace didn't answer.

 _Just a little longer,_ he told himself. He just had to reach the cart. Then he could rest.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Lau looked behind him.

There was little noise aside from the insects and the creaking of the cart he pulled behind him.

Ace was so quiet, Lau thought the boy may have fallen asleep. The moon cast a ghostly light over the island and every now and again, they would pass beneath an opening in the trees. He saw that Ace was, in fact, awake and alert.

His head swivelled this way and that when he heard insects and far off animals. He clutched the large weapon he'd stolen close to his chest. Ace reminded Lau of a small dragon vehemently protecting his treasure.

Every now and again, Ace looked down at Kaiya sleeping on his lap. Cold sweat glistened on her brow and plastered strings of dark hair to her face. She kept muttering words and small phrases as her head tossed and turned.

"No."

"Please stop."

"I can't.

Ace felt his heart sink deeper and deeper the closer they got to Ryoku's home.

Ace swallowed and gripped the Double Zeta closer. They had come all this way for the weapon but ended up uncovering yet another piece of a larger puzzle. The Collector, Nobuyo, had been surprise after surprise.

He had expected a man, first of all, middle aged with a well built form. He hadn't expected a tiny old lady with dangerously sharp fans.

The woman's face was plastered in his head, her wicked grin, the crazed look in her eyes.

Then there was Kaiya.

He looked down at her face, brow wrinkled even as she slept. Her lips kept moving as if she were trying to say something in her slumber. There was something special about her. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't help but feel as if it was bigger than him, bigger than her, bigger than this tiny island on which they lived.

He wanted to know.

Who was she, really?

He was hiding a secret, one he certainly wasn't proud of. He was the son of one of the most famous criminals in history. Though he doubted Kaiya's secret was similar, there was a small, nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that said there was something linking them together, an invisible thread that he wished he could see.

Ace's mind wandered back to the time they were in her living room and they'd locked eyes. He thought about the fire and the large scar on her back. He would find out more about that, he knew. Eventually.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Author's Note: To be honest, these last few chapters were very hard to write for me. I was going to go more in depth with the Collector but after a few chapters, I realized it deviated from the themes I wanted this story to focus on: friendship, growth, and action.

I think I will keep her story in my back pocket and maybe bring her back in Playing With Fire where the themes will be darker than they are here. I hope you enjoyed this mini-saga about someone different but I'm getting back on track with some more gentle chapters featuring Ace, Kaiya, and our favorite little noble, Sabo :)

Love always,

Asian Fighter


	15. Cutting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiya's guardians forbid her from spending time with Ace.

Ryoku looked down at his niece with a grave face. He kept sighing and shaking his head as he tended to her wounds.

Ace slumped against the wall, struggling to keep his eyes open. Every few minutes, he'd jump suddenly and wake up. This went on for some time. He didn't know how long he sat there or how many times he'd fallen asleep. But he was determined to stay awake until the merchant said something about Kaiya's condition.

Despite how much she annoyed him, Ace desperately hoped she was okay.

His stomach was twisted in knots. How many times had they nearly died together? Every time, they both somehow managed to scrape through it and cling to life.

As he looked at the girl in front of him, barely breathing, body mangled, and he wasn't sure if that was going to happen again. She was lying in her bed, the sheets stained red and soaked with sweat. He recalled how mad she had been when he dropped food on her aunt's hand-made sheets and wondered how she would react when she saw the current state they were in.

Ace squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't get the image of the Collector, that crazy old bat, kicking Kaiya while she was down. He saw a dozen ways he could have handled things differently if he'd only been stronger, faster. His fingernails dug into his palms.

He didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, in his mind, there was only Sabo. But as he looked at Kaiya, he couldn't help but think that she was a close second. She fought beside him (futile as her efforts were), gave him her clothing so he didn't freeze to death, tended to him when he was sick, gave up a dinner for him…

And look what happened.

When Ace couldn't take it any longer, he stood and wordlessly slipped outside. The night was rejuvenating. The air, crisp and cool, bit into his thin clothing and helped shake off the grogginess. It felt good, though. Ace didn't realize he had been sweating. The boy walked to the cliff edge and sat down.

The moon was shining high above him. It cast a ghostly light over the East Blue. At the moment, the sea was calmly shimmering in the night. It was so serene. So tranquil. The sea and the stars always gave Ace a sense of peace, a sense of wonder. It made him feel so small compared to the grand scope of things. Ace felt like he didn't deserve to look at such a scene. The boy clenched his head and his nails pierced his tender scalp.

The son of the devil. That's what he was. He didn't deserve to be alive and he certainly didn't deserve someone as soft and sheltered as Kaiya to get hurt because of him. He should have known better, damn it, should have talked her out of the Grey Terminal and pursuing that dumb weapon.

Even if it could save her aunt, there was no way either one of them could kill anyone, not even a single person, in exchange for Viola's life.

"That dumbass," Ace said aloud. He pulled on his hair. The little pain it caused was nothing compared to the beating Kaiya had taken. "Damn it!" Ace cried. He punched the ground once. Twice. Then some more times until his fingers ached.

He felt hot, salty tears run down his face, which he quickly wiped away. Men didn't cry. He couldn't weep over some girl. It felt as if he'd swallowed a rock. The lump was lodged right in the middle of his throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Why?" Ace's hoarse voice was carried on the gentle breeze. "Why would she do that?"

He didn't realize someone had snuck up behind him until he heard the voice.

"She has a big heart, doesn't she?"

Ace whipped around to face Ryoku. He stood with one hand on his cane, the other placed behind his back. He had a very noble air about him. It reminded him of Garp. The marine often carried himself in a very similar fashion. Tall, proud, self assured.

The boy turned his back to Ryoku. He didn't know what to say. He had no words to express what he felt. Even if he knew the right ones, he probably wouldn't have said them aloud. It wasn't in his nature.

The merchant grunted as he slowly sat beside the boy. Ace could feel the hair on his arms stand up in anticipation of what he would say. They sat like that for some time until Ryoku finally broke the silence.

"This has to stop," Ryoku said eventually. Ace looked sideways at the old man. He was rubbing his wrinkled eyes. "These little escapades," Ryoku said, "I can't allow these to continue."

Ace looked away in shame. He hadn't sought Kaiya out. Not even once. It just seemed like every time they met, something bad happened. Sea Kings, crazy teens, wolves, blizzards, poisonous berries, and psychotic old ladies. If that kept up, he would have just as much history with Kaiya as he did with Sabo, and they hadn't known each other nearly as long.

Yet fate kept insisting on bringing them together.

"It isn't your fault," Ryoku said.

Ace looked at the merchant but the old man's eyes were fixed somewhere in the distance. The sun was just beginning to break on the horizon. The sky was slowly starting to lighten, shades of deep blue becoming purple.

"You know, she used to have a family. A good one."

Ace turned his face to the dark horizon as well. He figured that much.

"Both parents. Siblings," Ryoku continued. He closed his eyes in pain. "All gone in the same instant."

Ace gulped. He hadn't known that. He waited for the old man to continue, to tell him more about Kaiya's mysterious past. It seemed Ryoku had gotten lost in his own thoughts.

"The fire," Ace said. His voice came out scratchy. He had to clear his throat and try again. "Did the fire…" he frowned, not sure how to word the thoughts running through his head.

"The fire took everything from her," Ryoku said quietly.

Ace looked down at his hands. That confirmed it.

"I suppose it isn't too surprising," Ryoku pondered aloud, "that your fates would be intertwined like this."

This sparked Ace's curiosity. He turned towards the merchant and asked, "Why?"

Ryoku met the young boy's eyes with stoicism. "Because her father served under yours."

Ace scowled at the mere thought of the detestable man. He wasn't a father. He could barely be called a dad. The thought of him made Ace's blood boil. No matter where he went, though, it felt like he couldn't escape that man's shadow. He wanted to punch something, to get up and leave, but the thought of learning more about Kaiya intrigued him.

"Gol D. Roger," Ryoku said, "was Killian's captain."

Ace looked at the pale waves and took in the information.

"Killian," Ace said, "Kaiya's dad was on a crew with… him?"

Ryoku nodded. "Killian was what he went by back then."

"What do you mean?"

"After the execution, anyone associated with the pirate king was hunted down. The order was that anyone who aided Roger in any way was to be put to death," Ryoku explained. "Some went on and became captains of their own crews. Some hid in the shadows in the hopes of maintaining a peaceful life. Killian the pirate became Kisuke, the traveling musician to escape his fate."

"Did he get it?" Ace asked.

"Hm?"

"Killian. Or Kisuke," Ace said with a frown. "Did he get a peaceful life?"

Ryoku scratched his beard. "I think so." The merchant thought about it a bit more and nodded his head. "Yes. I believe he did."

Ace looked away. He was happy to hear Kaiya's father hadn't ended up miserable because of that damn Roger.

"That's why I can't allow you to come around here anymore."

"What? Why?" Ace asked angrily. He jumped to standing and looked down at the old man. Ryoku had his cane resting on his lap. He was clenching it with both hands.

"Because my niece's life depends on it." Ace clenched his teeth as Ryoku continued. "Every time you two are together, something bad happens. Viola has been furious that I've let it get this far."

"Fine," Ace snapped. "I'm sick of being around her, anyway."

He turned his back to Ryoku and began to walk away. He was exhausted, his body ached. It was a long hike back home but that sounded better than sticking around in a place where he was unwanted.

"Ace," Ryoku said. The boy paused but he didn't turn around. "If Kaiya makes an attempt to seek you out…"

"I'll tell her to fuck off," Ace said. With that, he took off running and left the merchant with nothing but a very heavy heart.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

It was daylight when Ace reached the bandit's house. Most of the bandits were already out doing their assigned tasks. Dadan, Magra, and Dogra were inside the hut sitting by the fire when the young man stepped door creaked open and Ace saunted in looking like he could have passed out on the spot. Dadan gasped when she saw him.

"Ace? You're supposed to be with Ryo-san," Magra said with a frown. He stood up to help the boy when Ace wavered. It looked like he was about to fall when he caught himself and stood straighter.

"Not anymore," he said quietly.

The three bandits watched as the boy slipped past them.

"Oi," Dadan said sharply.

Ace's head slowly swiveled to look at her.

"Where the hell's the blade? And what happened to the girl?" Dadan asked.

"I don't know," came the deadpan response. "And I don't care." Ace dropped his eyes and stared at the floor as he passed them by.

There were bags under his eyes. Dadan watched as he dragged his feet across the wooden floor and made his way to the loft that served as his bedroom.

Ace could hear them muttering behind him in hushed tones.

Ace climbed the ladder to his room, ignoring the protesting of his sore muscles. His sheets were nicely folded in the corner. They'd been washed.

His body was dirty but he didn't care. He didn't even bother to lay out the sheets properly. He collapsed on a heap on the soft pile of blankets and closed his eyes.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya opened her eyes to see… her own bedroom ceiling. The glitter shimmered and her glow-in-the dark stars were a faint yellow green. The light was low. She couldn't tell if it was early morning or late evening.

She felt like a Sea King had chewed her up and spat her out.

No, she frowned, that wasn't right. She had actually felt better after the Sea King.

Kaiya turned her head. Her desk chair was in the center of the room. There was no sign of the cursed blade, no sign of Ace, no sign of anyone.

She tried to sit up but the pain that shot through her core caused her to yelp. The sound of a thudding cane and quickened steps preceded her uncle's entry.

Kaiya was wiping the tears that had involuntarily sprung from her eyes when the door swung open.

"Ah," Ryoku said. He walked over to the chair in the middle of the room and pulled it up beside Kaiya's bed. "How do you feel?"

"Awful," Kaiya croaked.

Ryoku placed the back of his hand on her head. He reached down beneath her bed and produced his medical bag. He pulled out a stethoscope and placed the cold circle to her chest. Kaiya took a deep breath. She knew this drill.

He continued to inspect her, moving her joints, asking her simple questions.

"Well," Ryoku said afterwards, "it looks like you'll be alright," he nodded, "with time and rest."

Kaiya frowned.

"What is it?"

"Where is he?" Kaiya asked. She grabbed a handful of her sheets. Her right hand hurt; it was wrapped entirely in bandages.

The last thing she remembered was... Ace carrying her on his back.

"He went home," Ryoku said in a low voice.

"Oh."

Kaiya turned her face towards the window. Light was gently streaming in, slightly brighter than before. Her body ached outwardly, but the fact Ace wasn't around made her heart sink. For some reason, she thought he would have been waiting for her.

"Kaiya," Ryoku said sternly. He cleared his throat and waited until she looked at him before he continued. "You two pulled a very dangerous stunt."

"We had to!" Kaiya said firmly. "It was to save Auntie Vi!"

Ryoku's hard stare penetrated the young girl's own determined look. It felt like the oxygen was being sucked from the room. It felt like some invisible pressure was pushing on Kaiya, making it hard to focus. She had to close her eyes to avoid her uncle's gaze and the weight eased up.

"This weapon can't do that, Kaiya."

"Yes, it can!" Kaiya insisted. "I read everything! I read all your books! It can bring someone back to life!"

"Not the one you found," he said shaking his head. "It was a fake."

The weight of his words hit her as if he had whipped his cane across her face.

"A… a fake? But how do you know?"

He sighed. "I pulled it apart. There was a very potent poison inside that ran through both blades. It could kill anyone within mere moments. But save a life?"

Kaiya looked up at her ceiling. She usually enjoyed the twinkling of the glitter above but today it held no comfort, no joy. Her mouth pulled into a deep frown when she thought about Ace, Lau, and the blond boy who had risked their lives to help her on this fool's errand.

"Did Ace take it, then?" Kaiya asked blankly. "To tell the bandits?"

Ryoku was silent for a few moments. "No," he said. "But I called Garp and let him know. He'll be confiscating it next time he comes."

The two were quiet for a while. On the other side of the wall, they heard coughing. They could hear Viola's footsteps as she ran to the bathroom and wretched into the toilet. Kaiya could hear her sputter as the vile fluid expelled itself from her body.

"Is Auntie Vi…" Kaiya began unsurely. Fresh tears fell down her face as she looked at her uncle. "Is she going to die?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"We all die one day, Kaiya," Ryoku said quietly. He placed his large hand on top of her head. She could feel the wrinkles on his fingers when it slid down and cupped her cheek. "Sometimes people get taken from us without warning… and it doesn't seem fair. Other times you see it coming."

Kaiya looked up at her uncle and saw there were tears shining in his eyes, too.

She had never seen her uncle cry.

"It still isn't fair," Kaiya said.

"No," Ryoku whispered. He used a long finger to wipe the girl's tears away. "It never is."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Vi could hear the girl screaming into her pillow in the next room over. She turned her head to see her husband quietly slip through their bedroom door. He turned the knob before shutting it closed so it barely made a sound.

"You told her then?" Viola asked.

"I told her everything," Ryoku said. He plopped onto his bed and gave a heavy sigh.

"About staying away from that boy?"

"About Ace," he said with a nod, "and about you."

Viola's eyebrows pulled downward. "You could have spared the girl that knowledge."

"She's not an idiot, Vi," Ryoku said. "She asked first."

Viola huffed. "As long you told her to stay away from that- that rascal."

"Was that the right thing to do?" Ryoku asked quietly. He looked at his wife with worry in his brow.

"If Kaiya died as a result of meandering around with that child," Viola said, "I couldn't forgive myself."

She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a faded photograph of two young girls. They each had an arm around the other. They had both inherited their mother's straight, dark hair, her gold eyes. Kora looked very much like her daughter, with big eyes, a round face, brown skin, double braids. Viola had always been taller and lankier than her younger sister, her face more angular and sharp looking, her skin lighter, hair pulled into a simple ponytail.

Kora had a large grin on her youthful face, Viola had one corner of her mouth turned upward in a mischievous smirk. Those were the good old days.

Viola smiled but the corners of her mouth kept trying to pull into a frown. Ryoku sat on the bed and placed a hand on his wife's thigh.

"I wasn't there for her," Viola said. Her voice cracked. "After all those years, I left without saying a word. I never even apologized. And then she- she…"

The woman broke down in tears. Ryoku sighed and pulled his wife close. The woman's thin frame shook in his embrace. He closed his eyes and memories of their younger days resurfaced, the reckless nights, the thrill of the ocean and new enemies. But those days were gone.

"We have to do what's best for Kaiya," Viola said. Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest. Ryoku nodded and placed his head atop hers. She was right, he knew. They had to do what was best for Kaiya.

His dark eyes looked out the window. He knew this was the safest option for their niece. But he silently wondered how this was going to affect the boy Kaiya had grown so fond of.

Ryoku's scraggly brows pulled downward.

Ace was a tough kid. He'd dealt with a lot despite his young age. He'd gotten through obstacles many adults didn't face during their lifetime. Though it hurt the merchant's heart to turn the boy away, all he could do was hope that Ace would continue his life the way he had before he met Kaiya.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

In fact, that was Ace's plan.

Life before Kaiya had been just grand.

Aside from the stupid chores the bandits decided to give him, Ace did what he wanted, went where he wanted, and worried about nothing and nobody other than himself.

His goals were to get stronger and richer.

As long as he did that, life would go exactly the way he wanted it. He was going to become a fierce pirate the whole world knew. He would make every sea recognize his strength. He would make sure everyone knew his name and he would become the King of Pirates, just like the man that came before.

One day.

That was his dream and nothing was going to distract him from it. It had been weeks since the incident at Trash Mountain.

"Again!" Ace said, sticking the ground with his metal pipe.

Sabo groaned and rubbed his sore backside. He slowly stood. His weapon was still feet away from him. Ace had his arms crossed as he waited for Sabo to ready himself.

"You're falling behind today," Ace said sharply.

Usually when they sparred, Ace and Sabo were just about even. Today, though, there were a lot more tally marks under Ace's name.

"Eh," Sabo said, "it's just about time for lunch. How about it, Ace?"

"No," Ace said sharply. "I'm not hungry."

Sabo stared in disbelief. "But you're always hungry."

Ace scowled.

"We could sneak into that new ramen place," Sabo suggested hopefully.

"I'll pass," Ace said. He walked over to Sabo's weapon and threw it over to the blond. "You wanna go again or what?"

Sabo watched Ace spin the metal pipe around.

"Alright," he said half-heartedly.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Months. Months had passed since the Trash Mountain incident.

Finally, Kaiya had gotten her cast off. It felt like she had it on for years. At last, she could finally walk on her own two feet. She couldn't run, not yet. And there was still pain in her left ankle, but not enough to deter her from getting out as much as possible.

In fact, she spent her days outside as long as her guardians would allow. She usually stayed by the cliff side but lately she had taken the habit of walking round town. She had a lot of newfound freedom. Armed with a slingshot and some special ammo, she decided she would use it to head back to the mountain.

"Hello!" Kaiya called. She knocked a melody on the wooden door of the bandit's home. It was yanked open and Dadan glared down at the girl, cigarette butt glowing. She blew rancid smoke towards Kaiya before addressing her.

"You're Ryo's niece," she said. "What do you want?"

Kaiya gave a bow before speaking. "Hello, Dadan-san. I was wondering if Ace was around?"

"No." The bandit woman stared down at Kaiya. She seemed to be rather unphased by her attempt at intimidation.

The girl's face fell and Dadan instantly felt bad for giving such a cold introduction. She wasn't about to show it, though.

"Do you know where he is? Or when he'll be back?" Her tone was hopeful.

"No idea," Dadan said. Her eyes softened but she made sure to keep her tone consistent.

"Oh," Kaiya said, her shoulders sagging. "Well. Please let him know I stopped by." She gave another low bow. "And I wanted to thank you for being there that day… at the Grey Terminal."

"We didn't do it for you."

"Regardless," Kaiya said. "I sincerely appreciate your efforts that day."

Dadan's brows pulled together as the girl turned and began to walk away. She was younger than Ace but she acted years older. Her vocabulary and manners were completely unlike any other kid Dadan had met that age, though to be fair, she didn't know very many and she liked it that way.

"Hey, kid," Dadan called.

"Yes, ma'am?" Kaiya asked as she turned.

Dadan's eyelid twitched. "Don't call me that," she snapped. "Makes me feel old."

"Yes, ma- yes, miss," Kaiya corrected quickly.

"Ace is down at the river," Dadan said. "Follow the path you took here until you see a fallen tree. Hang a left and that trail'll take you straight there."

Kaiya's face lit up instantly at the thought of seeing her friend again.

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you very much!" She gave a quick bow and hurried off.

"Hey!" Dadan called. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry!" Kaiya said with a wave. "And thank you!"

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace was sitting on the river bank when Kaiya spotted him. She eagerly approached with a smile on her face. Rocks crumbled beneath her feet and Ace turned.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked coldly. Ace produced a blade from his pocket and proceeded to sharpen the tip of a thin branch. He was too focused on his work to see the hurt expression on Kaiya's face.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she said.

"Fine."

Ace ripped off his boots and socks and took his newly sharpened spear. He waded into the shallow water and patiently waited for his prey to come near. When a fish began circling his legs, Ace plunged the wood into the water. He wasn't fast enough. The fish dodged and swam away as Ace pulled up an empty spear.

Kaiya slipped off the flats she wore. They were very pretty shoes, she thought, but not very practical. She could feel her right left ankle throbbing and blisters forming on her heels. She was thankful she'd chosen to wear a skirt that day. The summer sun was hot and the water felt nice as she waved into the river beside Ace.

"You don't seem fine," Kaiya said.

Her eyes scanned his tired face. His eyebrows were pulled downward. She could see a wrinkle between his dark brows and a prominent vein sticking out of his forehead.

"Because you're bothering me while I'm trying to hunt."

Kaiya placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you being like this? I hiked through the mountains just to say thank you. I thought we were friends."

At last, Ace turned to face her. There was anger in his dark eyes as he said, "We aren't friends."

Kaiya's lips parted. Her gold eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger.

"Why would you say that?!" Kaiya asked. "After everything we went through!"

"You know how much time and effort I wasted trying to help you?" Ace said. "And for what? Some poisoned blade? I feel like an idiot for actually believing in the stupid stories you found."

"They weren't just stories," Kaiya defended. "And I'm sorry it turned out to be a waste of time. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me."

Ace scowled. "Well, you said it. Now go away."

Kaiya stared in shock. Ace had a habit of being mean but she thought she had seen a new side of him. She thought she had found the kind side, the side that was willing to put his life on the line for a stranger.

"I thought you were nice," she said quietly. "You act mean and talk tough but I thought you had a good heart."

"Then joke's on you," Ace told her.

"I take back everything I said about you," Kaiya said. He could see tears swimming in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and he found he had to look away.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and just leave?" Ace's voice was low and emotionless. "I'm sick of seeing your face."

He turned his back to Kaiya. He had intended to hurt her feelings so she would leave him in peace. Unfortunately, he didn't see the fist that swung around. Kaiya's knuckles slammed into his cheek with all the force her seven-year-old body could manage.

Ace had taken much harder hits. More than he could count, in fact. But it still didn't feel good.

His body lurched forward and he caught himself with both hands before his face fell into the water. His spear fell in. His clothes were soaked.

Out of habit, Ace jumped back up and turned to face his attacker. His own hand closed and he raised his fist, ready to take a swing.

Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut and shielded her face. Ace froze. Just like the first day he met, he hesitated. Words were easy enough to spout but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her physically. Ace scowled and dropped his fist.

"Get lost, Kaiya," he said. "And don't bother coming back. You're not welcome here." He didn't turn his back on her this time. No. He faced her with his head held high. It was hard to keep a straight face as tears fell down her round cheeks and dripped off her chin.

Kaiya's hands were clenched into tight little fists. Her body was shaking.

"I hate you!" Kaiya screamed. Ace winced at the sheer volume of her voice. A flock of birds deserted their treetop perch. "I hate you and I hope I never see you again!"

Kaiya stomped away from him as best she could. Her footfalls splashed into the water and then turned into sticky sounds as she reached the muddy bank. Ace watched her stop and turn. Her face was splotched pink and her eyes were red-rimmed as she pointed to him.

For a moment, he thought she was going to scream again. In fact, he wished she would have, because the words she spoke were colder than anything he'd ever heard come out of her mouth.

"You deserve everything that happens to you."

She snatched her flats from the dry ground. Kaiya stood up straight, jutted out her chin, and walked away from him with all the grace of a scorned young woman.

Ace picked up his weapon and clenched the makeshift spear. A few fish idly swam nearby. Ace yelled in frustration and threw the spear into the water. It hit a fish dead center. The poor creature floundered around frantically in a sad attempt to escape its fate.

Instead of collecting his bounty, Ace watched the fish struggle until it slowly lost all the will to fight. He jerked the spear out of the mud and stared down at the lifeless little creature with disgust. Eventually, Ace ripped the fish off of the spear and threw its dead body back into the water.

He didn't have an appetite anymore.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Again."

Kaiya roared and fired one, two, three shots. They all missed their mark. The girl swung her good foot back and kicked up dust in frustration.

Ryoku sighed as she threw down the new slingshot she had begged him for. His eyes scanned the targets that had been posted by the tree line.

He'd placed two dozen targets around the home. Most of them had colorful splotches in the innermost circle. Kaiya seemed to have a knack for projectiles but lately it hadn't been very apparent.

"Kaiya," Ryoku said sternly. "You need to focus."

"I know!" Her voice came out hard and angry. She stormed towards the cliff as angrily as a one-legged girl could. Kaiya made it to her favorite perch and plopped down. Her knees were pulled close to her chest and she pouted towards the sea.

Ryoku groaned as he bent down to pick up her discarded weapon. He left the pouch of rocks. She was young and spry. He'd save those for her grab later.

The merchant sat down beside his niece and placed a hand on her head. Kaiya groaned and shook it off.

Even though he knew the answer, he had to ask. "What's wrong, Kaiya?"

"Nothing," she snapped.

Ryoku stared at her, waiting for a better response. It didn't take long for her to give in.

"Everything!" Kaiya said suddenly. She stuck out a hand and began to count her woes on her fingers. "You put me on house arrest so I can't do anything fun. Auntie Vi keeps getting worse. Makino keeps making these dumb playdates with Luffy."

Kaiya stuck out a fourth finger and then clenched her hands. She huffed angrily and crossed her arms.

Ryoku gazed down at his niece. He knew her better than she seemed to think. The first two reasons he could understand. That last excuse was a stretch; he was well aware that she secretly enjoyed spending time with the younger boy, despite his tiresome obsession with pirates.

"And what else?"

Kaiya's mouth became a hard line. "Nothing," she muttered.

"Don't lie to me."

The girl swallowed. Though she avoided his gaze, she could still feel the intensity of it. Kaiya imagined her uncle had a magical power. When he gave her a certain look, she felt her chest and throat tighten up. It almost felt like she was running out of air when he looked at her strongly enough.

"Ace won't talk to me anymore," Kaiya said angrily. She turned her back to Ryoku. He could see her cross her arms.

"Why do you think that is?" Ryoku asked calmly.

"Because he's a big, fat jerk," Kaiya said unhappily.

Ryoku scratched his beard. He wondered if the girl suspected anything.

"Did he say why?"

Kaiya placed her chin on her knees and stared out with half-lidded eyes. "He said he was sick of seeing my face."

Ryoku's eyebrows pulled together tightly. He could hear the pain in the young girl's voice.

Kaiya's friends were few and far between. Nami and Nojiko didn't have a Den Den Mushi so the majority of communication came by way of letters. Luffy was more of a playmate and not one she'd necessarily chosen. When he thought about it, Ace was the closest thing she had to a companion on this island. And he'd forbidden the young man from being around Kaiya.

"Maybe the adventures were just too much for him," Ryoku said in a low voice. "A lot of bad things happened when you two were together."

"I know. We went through a lot. I thought that made us friends, though," Kaiya said. Her voice wasn't angry anymore. It just sounded defeated as she said, "I was wrong."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Kaiya?" Ryoku padded through the house. The kitchen and bathroom were still. "Kaiya?" He knocked on her bedroom door before gently pushing it open. The bed was made and there was a folded piece of paper on the bed. There was only one word written on it: "Outside."

When the shop bell tinkled, Ryoku stepped out into the early morning sunlight. On the cliff side, he could see a small figure hunched over. Kaiya's figure was wrapped in a thick blanket.

"You've been an early bird lately," Ryoku said.

Kaiya brought the cup of hot cocoa to her lips but she didn't make any acknowledgement of her uncle's presence.

"We should put a bench out here for you," he suggested. "Since you're out here so often."

She moved the porcelain mug upwards once more. When Kaiya tilted it back, she realized there was no more sweet liquid left to sip and gave a heavy sigh.

"Kaiya," Ryoku said, "what is it?"

"I've been here for over a year now," Kaiya said. Her gold eyes were the same color as the sun scintillating off of the gentle waves. "I almost forgot." Her fingers clutched the porcelain tightly as she thought of the family she once had.

"It has been an eventful year, hasn't it?"

Kaiya was silent. Most of the eventful things happened to include a certain someone she didn't want to think about.

"I have to make a supply run today," Ryoku said. "Why don't you come to the city with me?"

"No, thank you," Kaiya said in a dull tone.

"Kaiya," he said sternly, "other than this cliffside, you haven't left the house in a week. You're coming with me today."

"I don't want to," Kaiya told her uncle.

"Tough," Ryoku said, standing up. "Now get dressed. We've gotta get going."

The city was hot and stuffy.

Thankfully, it smelled better than the Grey Terminal. However, the heat was much worse than it had been on that spring day.

Kaiya was dressed in a light blouse and flowy skirt. She could feel both sticking to her skin. The heat was making her irritable.

A shrill whistle sounded somewhere not too far off.

"Kaiya," Ryoku said, "let's get out of the way."

Though she didn't want to, Kaiya did as she was told and followed her guardian's lead. The sound of shouting was getting closer. She could hear footsteps approaching fast.

Ryoku and Kaiya stood along a wall.

A small figure turned a corner onto the street and began towards them. The boy was clothed in dark blue clothing with a top hat.

He was fast.

He leapt through gaps in the crowd. His pursuers, a small group of rough looking men, were struggling to get through.

A woman with a handcart behind her was crossing the street. She gasped and stopped when she saw the figures running in her direction.

Sabo nimbly slid beneath the cart and continued running.

One of the men bumped into her and she fell onto her bottom. Another slammed into the small handcart and it tipped over. Fruits and vegetables tumbled onto the dirt street.

"Sorry!" Sabo called back to her.

His eyes shifted this way and that, focusing on the gaps between people but something caught his eye.

Kaiya had her back against the wall. Ryoku patiently held his cane in front of him as he waited for the commotion to pass.

As the young boy ran in front of them, he turned his head.

Ryoku looked down but he couldn't see Sabo's face; it was hidden by the brim of his hat.

Kaiya, however, was roughly the same height as the boy. They locked eyes for just a moment. Her mouth moved, as if she were trying to recall his name when it occurred to her that they hadn't been properly introduced. Recognition flashed in Sabo's eyes as he looked at Kaiya.

For a split second, it was as if time slowed down. She recalled the Grey Terminal, the Collector, the boys who had daringly stormed Trash Mountain to help her.

She wanted to reach out, to tell him thank you, or maybe even just ask him to wait.

But the moment passed.

Sabo continued running and a moment later he was gone.

"Ruffians," Ryoku said, shaking his head.

Kaiya sighed. She looked down at the ground as the men following him went by them as well. It was someone who knew Ace, but not him. She closed her eyes and mentally scolded herself. She even didn't realize she was disappointed until Ryoku called her name.

"Yes, Uncle Ryo?"

"Let's go," he said.

Kaiya glanced in the direction she last saw the blond but there was no sign of him or his pursuers. "Yes, Uncle Ryo."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Oi, wake up."

Ace opened his eyes to see the canopy of the forest. Bits of sunlight streamed through the greenery. He could hear birds singing somewhere not far off. A shadow stood over him.

"Oh," Ace said after a yawn. He sat up and picked the flakes from the corners of his eyes. "Sabo. You made it."

"Yeah," he nodded. Sabo threw a heavy bag down on the wood.

The boys were on a large branch sprouting from a giant tree. They found it years ago and they had spent a week straight carving a hollow pocket into the branch for their pirate savings.

Ace pulled the bag open and nodded.

"Not bad," Ace said. He pulled his own bag out from behind him and opened it up as well. It looked like they had pretty similar hauls today.

They worked silently, lifting the faux cover from the tree limb and dumping their spoils into the hiding spot.

"It's growing," Sabo nodded. The large, once empty pocket had filled considerably. They hadn't even counted how much they had in money and stolen goods; they both figured whenever it was full, they'd have enough to sail off and do whatever they wanted.

"We still have a long way to go," Ace said as he covered their treasure back up.

Sabo looked at Ace. The hole had been covered but the dark haired boy was still staring down. He could tell there was something on his friend's mind. Sabo internally debating on asking what it was. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Everything okay?" Sabo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ace said, looking up at his friend. There was a frown on his face and his eyebrows were pulled down. Ace had a mean resting face but the wrinkle in the middle of his brows said he was genuinely upset. "Why?"

Sabo shrugged. "No reason."

Ace regarded his friend for a moment before turning his back to Sabo and facing the large tree trunk they had to shimmy down in order to reach the forest floor.

"Let's get out of here," Ace said. "I'm hungry."

"I saw her today," Sabo said quickly. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but it was too late to take it back.

Ace tensed up. He could feel rage bubble up from his core but he tried his best to hide it when he faced Sabo.

"Who?" he asked casually.

Sabo tilted his head at Ace. "Kaiya," Sabo said, even though it was unnecessary. They both knew who he was talking about.

Ace scowled and turned his face. "So?"

Sabo waited. Ace's expression didn't change.

"So what?! We risked our lives to save her! I thought you two were friends! What's with that attitude?" Sabo asked angrily.

"It was nothing but a big waste of time," Ace snapped. "And we're not friends," he insisted, poking Sabo hard in the sternum. The blond rubbed the sore spot and took a step back. "She's a big pain in the ass and I don't want to hear her name again. Got it?"

Sabo was speechless.

He shook his head, wondering what could have possibly happened to make his friend act like this. Before he could pursue the matter further, Ace turned around and began to descend the giant tree.

 _Unbelievable_.

Sabo shimmied down the rough bark until his feet hit the forest floor. Ace was already walking away.

"Hey!" Sabo called. "I thought we were going to hunt for dinner! Where are you going?"

"Home," Ace said. With that, he began running towards Mt. Corvo.

Sabo gave a heavy sigh. His friend was a conundrum. Risking his life to save someone and then acting like this. He turned and began to walk back to the direction of the Grey Terminal.

Something happened.

He didn't know what, but even Ace wouldn't blow up for no reason.

The inner workings of Sabo's mind were turning. He couldn't figure it out. Ace wouldn't give any information and he barely anything about Kaiya except she was from some village in the southeast part of the island.

Sabo placed his metal pipe behind his head and rested his wrists on it. He looked up at the sky, pockets of blue against the green.

He had lived in the Grey Terminal for three years now. He lived in constant paranoia that his dad would find him sooner or later, but it wasn't as if he would ever travel to the Terminal.

Sabo had only acquired one friend in those years. Ace. It was too hard to trust anybody else.

He was actually looking forward to the idea of another companion. Ace was strong and fiercely loyal, but he was also very intense, very brooding at times. Sabo had gotten excited. He was sure that, after Trash Mountain, he would get to meet Kaiya for real. He had a vision of them all running around, causing trouble and just having a good time.

Sabo sighed to himself once more and forced himself to push the daydream aside, willed his legs to keep walking towards the Grey Terminal that he called home.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Here," Ace said emotionlessly. He threw the two deer he'd killed onto the grass. "You're welcome."

Dadan was sitting outside the hut smoking a cigarette. Her brown eyes narrowed as she regarded the boy.

His eyes were hard as he stared forward. Ace didn't say anything else or acknowledge her or any of the other bandits as he passed by them.

"Where have you been all day?" Dadan asked.

Ace made a "tsk" sound. He didn't stop walking or turn to face her when he muttered, "What do you care?"

He disappeared into the bandit's home and that was that. She groaned in frustration. "What a brat!"

Her fingers impatiently tapped on her arm. He hadn't even hit puberty and he was getting to be too much of a handful. Too bullheaded to listen to anyone, too angry to be around him for too long. She hadn't signed up for this.

"Well," Magra said, eyeing the dead deer, "we better get dinner ready."

Dadan angrily blew out a cloud of smoke. Her eyes were trained on the door the moody boy had walked through. She wasn't a mother, by any means, but she'd spend years raising him. Something was wrong, she knew, but he'd never tell her, even if she wanted to ask.

"Yeah," Dadan nodded. She threw the cigarette butt into a can with countless others. "Let's get moving."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Kaiya," Ryoku said with a frown, "aren't you hungry?"

Kaiya was leaning forward with her elbows on the table. She held her head in one hand and lazily rolled a pea around her plate with the other. She'd eaten a third of the food on her plate.

"Not really," she said. Her eyes were trained downward, staring intently at the rice and meat in front of her.

Ryoku watched her stab a single pea and put it in her mouth. "Your aunt has been eating more than you," he said. "And that isn't saying much."

Kaiya didn't respond. She chewed the vegetable, swallowed, and put a few grains of rice in her mouth.

He sighed and pushed away his own empty plate. "Kaiya," he said, "I have something for you."

This caused the young girl's eyes to flicker with interest. At last, she made eye contact with him, but there was still no smile on her face when she asked, "What is it?"

"It's something you used to have," he said. He gave her a yellow smile beneath his scraggly mustache. "Something I think you'll really enjoy."

Kaiya stared at him as she silently tried guessing what the old man could be talking about.

"We were going to wait until your birthday, but I don't think your aunt would mind if you got it early."

Her eyes widened in excitement. A smile stretched her face. "Can I see it? Please, Uncle Ryo?"

Ryoku smiled and nodded, pleased that his niece wasn't so deep in her negativity that she couldn't be cheered up by the prospect of a surprise.

"Finish your dinner and tidy up a bit," he said as he stood. "Then I'll see what your aunt says."

"Okay!" Kaiya began to take large bites of her dinner, chewing fast and guzzling water to her the food go down more smoothly. Ryoku chuckled as he slowly creaked open the door to his bedroom.


	16. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Kaiya try to adjust to life without each other.

**Author's Note:** There are a few references to violin songs in this chapter. This website hates URLs so you can find the first on YouTube by searching "F. Chopin : Nocturne in c sharp minor for violin and piano_ YuEun Kim, Violin" and the second one by searching "Makar's Violin Practice [The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker]"

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Many years ago**

It was a fine day in the Grand Line. Or at least, it was gorgeous from Roger's current spot.

His ship had taken over a merchant vessel, not incredibly large, but big enough to hold something of value, he reckoned.

The crew was lined up on deck. Their weapons had been tossed into the chest of spoils and they were being examined to see who had the nerve to continue defying the pirates… or who simply felt like giving up.

Most of them had caved.

They were back against the ship's rails, as if they'd rather be thrown into the sea than into the hands of pirates. And Roger didn't blame them.

But one young man stood before the rest, refusing to bow to his captors, much to his captain's dismay.

"For the love of God," the merchant vessel's quartermaster hissed, "don't cause any trouble. It'll be the end of all of us."

The man was young. He was but a boy who had just started to grow into his man body. His youthful face was filled with fire and defiance, eyes shooting daggers at the ship's captain as if they could actually harm him.

Roger eyed the young man but he could see no trace of a weapon on his person.

The only thing he seemed to have was a shiny violin, which he held like a newborn babe.

"Oh, you're a musician," Roger said with enthusiasm. "Why don't you play a little tune for us?"

The young man placed the instrument beneath his chin, his dark eyes never leaving Roger. He held the bow above the strings and produced a horrible, high pitched, grating sound. The crew gasped and groaned, placed their hands over their ears and shot dirty looks to the young man who tried to defy them in the only way he really could.

"Play nice," Roger commanded, unphased. He didn't get out a weapon. He simply looked down at the young man, eagerly waiting to see what he could do.

There was fury in the youngster's eyes, anger at the pirates who had raided their ship and threatened the crew.

The boy placed the bow above his strings one more time, and the sound he produced was melodic, haunting.

Roger stood straighter and watched the young man's face. He closed his eyes as he played and his body bowed into itself. His face flickered with emotions, fear, pain, agony. His arm trembled as the violin produced sombre notes in vibrato, as if it had a soul itself and were crying out for love, for attention, for mercy.

For a moment, Roger felt as if his heart would break.

The young man produced a beautiful song that seemed to make the wind itself moan in pain. A cloud passed over the sun and for a moment, it was dark. The boy and his bow swayed like gentle waves as he played a tune so heavenly it seemed a sin to end it.

But end it he did.

A few of the pirates wiped their eyes. The cloud moved and the sun shone down brightly over the two vessels and their men once more.

The boy put down his violin and glared at Roger with a ferocity that seemed to say, _"There, you damn pirate. You cannot do this."_

It took a few minutes for the spell to break, but when it did, the pirates clapped and cheered and cried out in laughter as if they'd found a chest full of gold.

"What's your name?" Roger asked the young man.

"Killian," the young man said.

"Well, Killian," Roger said with a grin. "How would you like to be my musician?"

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Dawn Island, present day**

Kaiya's scream could be heard by everyone in town.

A few worried faces turned towards the house at the top of the hill but most simply shrugged it off and continued to go about their daily business.

"Makino, did you hear that?" Luffy asked. He quickly forgot about the glass of orange juice he had asked for and ran to the window. His breath steamed up the glass as he strained to see the house on the hill. "It sounded like Ya-chan."

"It did," Makino said with a frown. She continued polishing the glass in her hands and internally debated on whether or not to see what the commotion was about.

"Can I go see? Huh huh huh?" Luffy bounced up and down in anticipation.

After a moment's pause, Makino gave a nod. "Yes, but be sure to come right back."

"Alright!"

"Luffy!" she called. "Be sure to grab your raincoat!"

Her words fell on deaf ears. The young boy raced into the drizzle before she had finished the sentence. His raincoat was still hanging by the door.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace fell flat on his back. The wind had been knocked out of him and it took a moment before he caught his breath again. When he did, though, he snatched the fallen metal pipe and jumped back up.

Sabo's victory had tied them for the day. The sun was high in the sky before the clouds covered it up. It had to be past lunch time, but there was no way he was going to leave it at a draw.

"One more!" he demanded.

"Ah, Ace, it's raining," Sabo said. The blond placed his hand out to feel the light droplets that had just begun to fall.

"So what?" Ace asked, spinning his pipe. It was beginning to get slick in his hands. "We'll just dry our clothes over a fire," he said. "Let's do one more. Tiebreaker."

"My clothes take longer to dry than yours do," Sabo said.

Ace's face didn't change. "That's a poor excuse to not fight."

Sabo sighed. He enjoyed training, hard as it was some days. Lately, though, Ace had been relentless. They had met just about every day these past weeks, sparring until their bodies were sore, taking down animals multiple times bigger than them, confronting any thugs that came their way.

It was fun but he was starting to grow tired of the routine. He just wanted a little break, but he didn't have the heart to tell Ace. As his friend stared at him, he could see the fire burning behind his eyes, the drive that got him out of bed each day at the crack of dawn, the motivation that kept him going until his body couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sabo asked coyly. "I saw a bunch of tracks not too far away. I bet we could wrangle up a good lunch."

Ace had his arms crossed. "No."

A low rumble from his stomach gave him away.

Sabo laughed. "C'mon, let's find something to eat. It's going to start pouring soon."

Ace looked up. The clouds were rolling in quickly. They were thick and dark. He could even hear thunder somewhere in the distance. Sabo was often pretty quick to catch on to these sorts of things. Another reason he would be an excellent navigator, Ace thought to himself.

Though he didn't want to, his mind wandered back to Kaiya and the landslide that happened last spring. It was raining just like this before they were caught in the flood.

Ace scowled at the unwanted thoughts.

"Ace," Sabo said, "what do you say?"

The blond was patiently waiting for a response. Ace drummed his fingers on the side of his arm.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let's go hunt."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"I can't believe it!" Kaiya exclaimed.

She was kneeling on her living room floor. In front of her, a violin shone brilliantly in its case. Her fingers gently picked up the bow and ran along the delicate hairs stretched across the tool.

"You like it, then?" Viola asked.

" _I love it_!"

The woman gave a weak smile. She was sitting on the couch, her back supported by multiple pillows. Her hair, usually in a tight bun, was pulled into a low, messy ponytail. She had lost weight, her skin clinging more tightly to her bones than it should have been. The hair on her head had been black just a year before but there were streaks of white among the dark strands.

"My dad played violin," Kaiya said excitedly. "And he passed his onto me before…"

Ryoku and Viola shared a look as they watched a cloud pass across their young niece. It lasted only a moment. She put a large smile on her face as she forced the thoughts away.

"Do you know already how to play?" Viola asked curiously.

Kaiya's lips puckered as she thought. "A little."

"Show us something," the woman encouraged gently.

Kaiya carefully placed the instrument beneath her chin. She had only played a few test notes when a quick rap came at the door.

"I'll get it," Ryoku said. He patted his wife's thigh and gave Kaiya a nod before he opened a door and disappeared into the shop.

"Go ahead dear," Viola nodded.

Kaiya took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She began to tap her toe as she counted silently in her head. One two three, one two three.

Memories and muscles she hadn't used in over a year resurfaced as she played a slow, simple melody. Her body gently swayed as her right arm moved back and forth, pushing and pulling the bow across the metal strings. It was a light little tune, not suitable for entertaining, but it was all she knew from heart.

When she was done, Kaiya opened her eyes to see her aunt had a wide smile on her thin face. Viola gave a round of applause.

"That was very well done, Kaiya," she said warmly. "Do you have any more songs memorized?"

"No," said Kaiya sadly.

"It's alright," Viola said reassuringly. "I have plenty of sheet music for you."

"Really?!"

Viola laughed and nodded. "Yes. Your grandmother used to make us practice every day when we were growing up."

"You played the violin?"

"The viola," she said with a light laugh. "Our mother once met a group of very talented musicians. One played the viola, the other a very odd harp called the kora. She said she fell in love with the sounds they made."

"And that's how she named you and my mom," Kaiya deduced. Her aunt nodded.

"She tried to make us learn the instruments of our namesake but unfortunately it didn't stick."

"Why not?" Kaiya asked.

"I was no good," Viola said with a smile. "But your mother…" The woman's eyes softened as she thought about her younger sister. "She was incredibly talented. Music, art, dancing, you name it. She could do it all and make it look easy."

Kaiya smiled at the memory of her mother, but it was interrupted as a series of quick footsteps ran across the wooden floor.

"Oh, Ya-chan, you're not hurt at all," Luffy said in disappointment.

The young girl turned to look at the younger boy.

"Hello, Luffy," she greeted. "Why did you think I was hurt?"

"Oh, we heard your scream from the bar," he said nonchalantly, plopping down on the couch opposite of Viola. Luffy frowned and began picking his nose. "I thought for sure that meant I'd see some action today."

Kaiya rolled her eyes. Viola scolded the boy for his poor manners just as Ryoku walked back into the living area.

"Oh, did I miss the show?" Ryo asked.

"Show?" Luffy asked with excitement. "What show?"

"Kaiya was just going to play her instrument," Viola said with a smile.

The girl felt her heart quicken. Though she had few spectators, the idea of performing her one song in front of them made her nervous.

"Ooooooh!" Luffy clapped his feet excitedly. "Play! Play! Play!"

Kaiya shot a look at her uncle. He only nodded. With a deep breath, Kaiya prepared herself. She brought the instrument up and readied herself. She played the same melody as before, this time with more confidence, but the song ended much quicker than she wished.

Ryoku and Viola gave her a light round of applause. The young boy sitting beside them simply crossed his arms.

"Eh?! What, that's it?"

"It's more than you can do!" Kaiya snapped. She pointed her bow at him and the tip came to rest inches away from his nose. "You just watch," Kaiya said. "I am going to be the best violinist in the East Blue. And then I'm going to the Grand Line and I'll be the best musician there, too! I'm going to travel the entire world and make sure everyone knows my name!"

Ryoku and Viola looked at each other. They had never heard such a proclamation come from their niece before.

Luffy's disappointment quickly turned to excitement. Stars appeared in his eyes and there was a large grin on his face.

"Kaiya!" he said excitedly, jumping up. "If you're going to be the best musician in the world, then you need to join my crew! I'm going to be the King of Pirates one day!"

"As if," Kaiya scoffed. "I would never become a pirate."

By now, Luffy had grown used to that answer, just as she had grown used to his infatuation with becoming a Pirate King.

The five year old simply snickered and rested his hands behind his head. "Well, I hope you become a great musician one day," he said.

Kaiya's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She wasn't used to the younger boy's sincerity. "Really? Why?"

Luffy jumped up from the couch and pumped his fist in the air. There was a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Because everyone deserves to follow their dreams!"

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Viola sighed and wiped her brow. She turned and looked at the kitchen. There was still residue on the counters, the pots and pans still needed to be scrubbed, and the floor was certainly not as shiny as she would have liked it to be.

All she had done was clean up after dinner and wipe the table but that little bit of effort had left her drained.

Her gold eyes continued scanning the open area. The couches in the dining space had wrinkles were bodies sat, the cushions were misshapen, and the blankets were skewed on top. Things had been put away here and there but not properly organized the way she would have done. It was either the touch of a man or a young child, she couldn't tell which, and though she appreciated the effort, she wished there had simply been more of it.

She had always taken such pride in the state of her house. She used to work tirelessly making sure everything was clean and organized, just as it should be. A bout of sickness and look how quickly everything went downhill.

There was a fine layer of dust on the knickknacks she had collected. The windows needed a desperate washing, the furniture a thorough deep cleaning, and when was the last time anyone had mopped?

Viola was quite irritated at the state of her house as well as the weakened state of her body when a soft bell chimed and Ryoku entered from the shop.

"Did you feed-" she began to snap.

"Yes, my love," he said tiredly, waving a hand, "I already fed your beloved Yami."

Viola gave a small grumble and began angrily wiping down her countertops.

"I swear, you spoil that cat," he told her as he hung up his hat. There were small water droplets decorating it.

"I can take care of that," Ryoku offered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Viola jerked away.

"Just like you've been taking care of the rest of my house?" Viola asked sharply.

"Actually," he said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "Kaiya has been doing most of the housework."

This caused his irritated wife to pause. At the moment, the girl was in her bedroom. Her door was closed but they could hear a soft melody playing through the walls.

"Has she now?" Viola asked, her tone less cold than it had previously been.

"She's been working hard around here," Ryoku said. "A lot harder than most girls her age would."

Viola was quiet. She did the dishes more slowly this time. Her mind was focused on the music coming from the young girl's room. It was a new song, and there were many sour notes that erupted, but moments later, she could hear Kaiya redo the phrase with fewer mistakes.

"She's a fast learner," Viola said quietly.

"Yes," Ryo nodded. "She's talented. Just like her parents."

Viola placed a plate in the dishwasher and looked at her husband.

"I can already tell that you want something," Ryoku said cautiously.

Viola slapped his arm with a wet, soapy hand.

"What is it, my love?" Ryoku asked with sincerity.

"Kaiya is talented," Viola said slowly.

"Yes," Ryoku nodded.

"And we should make sure she uses those gifts."

Ryoku was quiet as he waited for his wife to continue. She seemed to expect him to read her mind, but when he could not, he spoke again. "What did you have in mind, my dear?"

"Schooling," Viola said. "There's an arts academy in the city. She could learn music and dance and-"

"Woah, wait, wait," Ryoku said, holding up a hand. Viola looked miffed at the interruption. "That sounds expensive."

"You go to the bar everyday," Viola snapped. "You don't think that's expensive?"

"Well…"

"She's gifted, Ryoku," Viola said sharply. "You want her to squander those gifts? She could become something if we just pushed her."

Ryoku chewed on his beard as he mulled it over.

Viola scowled in disgust. "Ugh, stop that, it's a filthy habit," she said, turning away. She continued doing the dishes. Whether Ryoku had stopped chewing on his beard or not, she didn't know. "It would be good for her," Viola said quietly. "She could finally make some nice friends her age. Some girls who have similar interests."

"Hm."

"Think about it," Viola told her husband.

"I will," Ryoku said, turning away from his wife. "But I want Kaiya to hear about it from you."

Viola blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Fine," she grumbled, slamming a pot into the dishwasher. She heard a sharp crack of something shattering. "She will."

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

"Kaiya?" Viola knocked gently on the girl's door.

She'd spent days in her room. Since receiving her newest present, it seemed to be the only thing on her mind.

Viola pushed the girl's door open.

Kaiya stood in the middle of her room, facing the window. Her music stand was beside her, though she wasn't looking at it. She was playing a soft, sweet melody. Nothing complex, Viola noted, but her timing was spot on and the pitches were almost exact, if not a tad too sharp.

Viola waited until the piece was finished before giving a soft round of applause.

"Oh! Auntie Vi!"

"It's good to see you practicing," Viola smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

Viola sat on the edge of Kaiya's neatly made bed with a sigh.

"Are you alright, Auntie Vi?" Kaiya asked with a frown. "I can get you a water or something."

"No, no," Viola said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just tired is all."

"I can stop playing so you can rest," Kaiya said. She held the violin close to her body, as if it needed protecting.

"Not tired like that, my dear, just weary."

"Oh," Kaiya said. She fiddled with her bow and looked down at her fuzzy rug.

"I love hearing you play," Viola said cheerfully.

"Really?" Kaiya asked, brightening up.

Viola nodded. "My mother used to tell stories of the musicians she encountered. She grew up in the Grand Line, you know. She saw many colorful characters, met many talented people."

"Woah," Kaiya breathed. "Really? That sounds amazing! I bet it was a lot of fun."

Viola nodded and pursed her lips. "It wasn't as much fun as you'd think."

"Why?"

"Because she had a hard life. In fact, until very recently, it was considered bad luck for women to sail on a ship."

"No," Kaiya said in disbelief. She carefully placed her violin on its stand and sat across from her aunt.

"Mmhmm," Viola said. "In fact, she spent many years masquerading as a man so she could travel on different ships."

Kaiya's eyes were wide. She'd seen old sketches of her grandmother, none of which she had anymore, and she envisioned the woman hanging off the ropes of a giant ship, the wind whipping her face and hair, the sun shining down on her.

"What did she do?" Kaiya asked eagerly.

"She spent a lot of time on cargo vessels and fishing boats," Viola said as she leaned forward and steepled her long, thin fingers. "She was an amazing sailor."

There were stars in the young girl's eyes. Oh, how she fantasized of sailing the sea! Seeing beautiful sunsets and sunrises in distant lands, hearing the birds call and being rocked to sleep by the ocean waves. It was like a dream.

"That's awesome!"

Viola laughed at her niece's enthusiasm. "Want to know something cool?"

"Yeah!"

"Your grandmother even fought against Whitebeard and Gol D. Roger."

"WHAT?!"

The birds that had previously been perched on the edge of the roof scattered at the sudden burst of noise.

This cause Viola to raise a hand as she laughed.

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Kaiya breathed.

"She was very fierce and very strict," Viola said. "But yes, she was incredible."

"I hope I can be an amazing lady like her one day," Kaiya said wistfully. She looked outside her window at the East Blue. It was partly cloudy, but bits of sunlight peeked through and shone down on the gentle waves.

"Kaiya," Viola said suddenly. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Kaiya didn't hesitate. "I want to be an amazing musician like my dad and travel the world. I want to be famous!"

Viola nodded. "Would you do anything to achieve that dream?"

"Yes!" Kaiya said enthusiastically.

"Even if it is something you might not want to do?"

Kaiya paused for a moment. "Well… I guess if it helps me achieve my goal, then it's for a good cause."

Viola sat up straight and looked at the young girl. "There is a special school in the capital," she said, "where you can go to help fulfill that dream."

"Really?" Kaiya asked. Her voice didn't hold as much vigor as before.

"Really," Viola nodded. "You could learn violin, ballet, etiquette, and a myriad of other things."

Kaiya took a deep breath. "Well, violin and dance sound fun, but I don't know…"

"I think it would be good for you," Viola said firmly. "You need to get out of this house once in a while. Spend time with girls your age. Girls who have something in common with you."

Kaiya chewed on her lip. The idea of a new beginning was scary and unexpected.

"You could become a great musician if you applied yourself," Viola told her.

"Really?" Kaiya asked, lighting up. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Viola nodded.

Kaiya's eyes went to the window once again. She could already envision herself as a beautiful woman in a gorgeous, floor length dress, sweeping across a ballroom floor with her violin in hand. She would make men and women fall in love, make even the most hard-hearted men cry, and she would have people all over the world who knew her name. The one day, she would fall in love with a tall, handsome man who would dance alongside her until they were tired and dizzy.

"Kaiya," Viola asked, bringing her out of the day dream.

"Hm?"

"What do you say?" Viola asked gently. "Would you like to give this new school a try?"

Kaiya bit her lip but she nodded slowly. Anything to help her achieve her dream.

"Yes," Kaiya said. "I'll try it."

"Wonderful!"


	17. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo find an opportunity to make some quick money.

“Well, this is it,” Ryoku said. 

Kaiya held her suitcase in her hands as she stared up at the giant building in front of her. “Goa Kingdom Girls Academy” towered in front of her, white and yellow. The building was built of gigantic bricks and stretched out from both sides. The main entrance had a large tower with windows that reflected the early morning sun. 

She could feel liquid churning in her stomach, threatening to make her double over in sickness. 

“Can’t I wait to go next year, Uncle Ryo?” 

“No, Kaiya.” Ryoku grunted as he crouched down to his niece’s level. “Your test scores were outstanding,” he said, placing a heavy hand on top of her head. “Most children have to wait to get into this school. You were fortunate to get in on a scholarship. This is a wonderful opportunity.” 

Kaiya pouted at him. 

“I should have failed them on purpose,” she muttered beneath her breath. 

“Oh, come now,” Ryo said. He struck the ground with his cane and pulled himself to standing. “This will be fun,” he told her. “There’ll be plenty of girls your age for you to make friends with.” He began to hobble up the white stone steps of the building. 

Large, arched windows lined the building. She could see a few girls giggling and pointing as they watched the crippled merchant. Kaiya gave a heavy sigh and followed behind. 

Two guards stood at the large double doors. They gave Ryo a nod and opened one of the gigantic wooden slabs for him. They seemed to disregard Kaiya entirely. The door closed shut with an echoing thud behind her. 

“Headmaster’s Office,” Ryoku read aloud. He pointed with his cane and began walking towards yet another flight of stairs. “Should have had your aunt come with you,” he muttered under his breath. 

Girls loitered the hall and eagerly eyed the newest attendee. Except for Kaiya, they were all dressed in the same khaki pants or skirts and similar tops, white and yellow with the Goa Kingdom emblem on the breast. 

Kaiya realized there were girls of all ages present. Down the hall, she could see a teacher escorting very tiny children in matching yellow uniforms to the restroom. They were singing a song as they waited their turn. 

She saw girls that seemed to be about her age, some who hurried down the long corridors holding their books close to their chest. Then there were older girls of all kinds. She saw a beautiful black girl with a thick head of tight, curly hair pass by. She was blowing large bubbles as she passed by. Then she saw a red head gigantic glasses and her arms full of books shuffling down the hall. 

There was quite a lot of activity at the academy. 

“Kaiya,” Ryoku called. He was already at the bend in the stairs. She had been stuck at the entrance, taking in all of her surroundings. 

“Coming,” Kaiya said. She hurried towards the stairs. She didn’t see one girl stick her foot out. She let out a small yelp as she fell through the air. Her suitcase tumbled across the floor and opened. Her neatly folded clothes came undone and spilled all over the cold stone, including the week’s worth of underwear she had rolled into one corner. 

Laughter erupted all around her. Kaiya could feel her face grow hot. Tears threatened to spill as feet stepped around her, over her. She crawled over to her suitcase and hastily placed everything back in, closing it shut with a click of the lock. 

She ran up the stairs and nearly bumped into her uncle, who had just made it to the top. 

“Woah!” Ryoku glanced down at his niece, whose face was flushed red. “Kaiya, what’s wrong?” 

She didn’t have the time to tell her uncle she’d rather not attend this school before a door suddenly opened and a very small woman in a green business jacket and skirt appeared. She had dark hair and a square face with an olive complexion. Her heels click-clacked on the floor as she made her way over to Kaiya. 

“You must be our newest addition,” she said. Kaiya was just about face to face with her. 

“Yes,” she nodded. “Jaeger D. Kaiya,” she said with a bow. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Well mannered and punctual,” the woman said. “I think you’ll do just fine here.” 

Her eyes, green, just like her clothing, scanned Ryoku and wearily took in the merchant’s unkempt beard and eyebrows. 

“Am I to assume that you are her guardian?” 

“Well,” Ryoku said, “you know what they say about assumptions.” 

The woman raised a well manicured brow and stared up at him. 

“But yes,” Ryo said with a very slight bow of his head, “I am her guardian. Ryoku,” he said, extending a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

The woman simply eyed his calloused palm. “Yes,” she said. “Likewise.” She gingerly took his hand with two fingers and moved her arm up and down. Hardly a proper handshake. 

“Well, we have a lot to cover and a very short amount of time. Shall we get started?” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

It was Sabo’s second favorite time of year: the fall. The leaves were changing colors and it wasn’t too hot or too cold out. White clouds moved lazily across a blue sky and the sun shined warmly down. He was in a rather good mood. 

Beside him, Ace was in less of a good mood, though the bag of spoils tied around his metal staff was enough to keep him content. 

Town was quieter than it was in the summer. Tourists had gone home in preparation of fall. School had started back up for those who had it and the streets were devoid of people, aside from the merchants and miscreant children that roamed them. 

“It’s beautiful outside today,” Sabo commented happily. Ace hummed in disinterest beside him. The weather was as perfect as could be and he was still forlorn. He had been that way for a while now, Sabo silently remarked, and there didn’t seem to be much that could cheer him up. 

A very tall, thin woman rounded a corner and entered the same street the two boys were walking on. She eyed them and their dirty clothes severely but otherwise paid them no mind. 

Behind her, a large group of girls that all seemed to be about the same age. They were laughing and chatting, some pointing out city sights they’d never seen before. 

Ace groaned. “Let’s get out of here,” he suggested boredly, turning to go down an alleyway. 

Upon seeing a gaggle of girls, the blond stopped. They were all dressed in the same matching outfits: a neat polo with their school emblem on the breast, the same knee-length skirt, high socks, and shiny shoes. Some of the girls wore ascots around their neck or yellow ribbons in their hair but they were all different parts of the same pack. A few of them looked his way, giggling and speaking to each other in hushed tones. 

Sabo had seen girls before, but the females from nobility had a different air about them. They looked down on everyone and turned their noses up at anyone who was not of their caliber. They were sniveling, annoying girls who seemed to think their problems were always the end of the world. 

But these girls were not nobles. 

No. These girls, Sabo noticed, took him in full, throwing smiles and winks his way. They were dressed nicely, but not in the overdone frills and expensive materials worn by the city’s elite. These were upper middle class girls. One particularly bold girl blew him a kiss and he suddenly felt as if he were overdressed. Her friends giggled as they passed. 

The instructor had a tight bun and rectangle spectacles. She snapped at the females and continued to lead them past the two boys.  
  
“Sabo, let’s go!” Ace called. The dark haired boy was already walking away. His stomach was rumbling.

The blond began to turn away when something - or rather, some _one_ \- caught his eye. 

She was dressed in the same daisy-colored clothing as everyone else. She had a simple polo with a sweater vest embroidered with the Goa Kingdom symbol and “GKGA” on the front. Many others were dressed in the same outfit but for some reason, it just looked better on her. Her dark bangs were cut just above her eyebrows and little bits framed her face nicely. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a very intricate looking braid that fell past her shoulders and cascaded down her back, tied with a neat yellow ribbon. 

Sabo couldn’t help but be drawn to her smile, the dimples below her cheeks. Her golden eyes turned upwards as they locked onto him. He felt mesmerized. She broke away from the pack and walked towards him. 

“Hi,” she said. Her voice was light and airy. 

“Hi,” Sabo repeated. Her eyes looked him up and down and he became acutely aware of his clothes, stained, tattered in spots. He held the metal pipe behind his back, though there was no hiding it from sight. For the first time in his life, Sabo felt embarrassed that he wasn’t dressed in nicer clothing. 

“I remember you,” Kaiya said. “We met last summer.” 

“Y-yeah,” Sabo said nervously. Had it really been that long? “I’m surprised you recognized me.” 

This elicited a laugh, a very cute giggle, he thought. Kaiya had her hands behind her back and she rocked back and forth on her heels and toes in a very whimsical fashion. 

“You look the same as you did then,” she said. 

And it was true. Sabo had kept the same clothes for a few years, now, and it was starting to become painfully apparent. He could feel heat creeping up his neck and he silently prayed his face wouldn’t betray his emotions. 

“You don’t,” Sabo said without thinking. 

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. 

“I-I mean, your cast is gone. And you look better now,” he said. “A lot better.” Sabo began screaming internally. 

When they first met at the Grey Terminal, she had been bloody, battered, nearly on the brink of death, but he couldn’t help but mentally scolded himself for how the words came out of his mouth. 

She laughed, a gentle sound that bubbled out of her throat, and said, “Thank goodness.” 

He felt a wave of relief wash over him as she took his awkwardness in stride. 

Her sparkling eyes collided with Sabo’s own blues. He was being sucked in and there was nothing he could do about it, nor did he want to. It took him a moment to realize he had been staring at her with a stupid looking grin, exposing a missing tooth he was rather self-conscious about. 

She quietly noted his features, his light skin, the tight yellow curls beneath his hat. He had large, round eyes that Kaiya couldn’t help but think that made him appear very kind. 

Sabo closed his mouth, stood straighter, and attempted to put a serious expression on his face. A few of the girls in the group turned.  
  
“Hey, we’re leaving!” 

“Well,” Kaiya said, “It was good to see you again.” 

“Yeah,” Sabo nodded. “You, too.” 

“Take care,” she said. When Kaiya grinned, he noticed she was missing a tooth as well and the thought gave him some comfort. A wave of her hand and she was off, back to the pack of girls from the academy. He heard one of the girls ask, “Who was that?” 

Kaiya looked back at him one last time and when she turned towards her friend, he could have sworn he saw her round cheeks turn upwards before responding. 

“Kaiya,” he whispered to himself. The name felt nice on his tongue, familiar. 

The group of girls rounded another corner and Kaiya, the caboose, had disappeared along with them. Sabo turned and began to walk in the direction Ace had disappeared. He thought about mentioning the encounter, but then he sourly remembered what happened last time he had brought up Kaiya. 

Sabo shook his head. No, he couldn’t tell Ace, even though he felt like he should have. 

Ace had called her annoying, bossy, he’d called her a pain in the ass, among other things. Sabo couldn’t help but think his friend had the wrong adjectives, though the lack of proper schooling wasn’t Ace’s fault. 

Kaiya, Sabo thought quietly, was sweet and gentle and extremely polite. She held the elegance of nobility but none of the scorn. Plus she was pretty and smart and...

“About time,” Ace said when Sabo finally came into view. Sabo was still half-dazed by his encounter. Ace elbowed his friend in the rib cage and pointed at a group of people eating outside a very fancy looking sushi restaurant. “What do you think about snagging some food from there?” 

Sabo’s eyes went to the patrons and their food but he wasn’t really looking. His head was in the clouds and he was too distracted to be hungry.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Sabo said with a shrug. 

Ace didn’t seem to notice Sabo’s racing thoughts. That was a good thing. 

“Alright!” Ace said. He was grinning excitedly at the idea of expensive sushi. “I’ll take one side, you take the other. Ready?”  
  
Sabo nodded and leaned forward, ready to run, though his heart wasn’t into it.

“Ready.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Ah! That was good,” Ace said with a sigh of satisfaction. He picked at his teeth - a poor habit, Sabo thought, though he never said anything - and idly walked down the street with his hand in his pocket. 

Sabo trailed a few steps behind, scanning the posters that littered the side of a building. 

“Hey, Ace!” 

The dark haired boy stopped and turned to see what Sabo was staring at. A large picture on the wall displayed a couple in very fancy attire. The illustration was very simple, and the silhouetted man held a very curvy woman in his arms as she dipped backwards. 

“Huh? What’s that?” Ace asked. 

Sabo turned to him with a wild grin. “A Masquerade Ball,” he said, pointing to the large words at the top. He quickly scanned the fine print at the bottom of the poster. 

“Ace!” Sabo slapped his hand on the paper. “This could be a great opportunity to make money!” 

Ace raised an eyebrow. “It’s a dance?” 

“Yeah,” Sabo nodded quickly. “It’s a fundraiser for local vendors. There’ll be a lot of people with money there. We should definitely sneak in.”

“Hm. It sounds like a good way to earn some cash…” Ace said. “But we’ll stick out like a sore thumb at something like that.”

“Don’t worry,” Sabo said. “I’ve got an idea. Just leave it to me.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“How was your first week?” Viola asked.

Kaiya dropped her suitcase on the wooden floor and groaned as she plopped on the couch. Her aunt was seated in her favorite chair with a blanket over her legs and a steaming cup in her hands. The house was warm and smelled like stew but she had no desire to eat. Kaiya grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch and used it to wrap herself up in it as she idly stared at the fire. 

“Was it that bad?” Viola asked in a low voice. 

Kaiya didn’t answer. 

Ryoku stepped into the living room and closed the door to the shop behind him. 

“Well, it’s still new,” Ryoku said to them both. “It’ll take time to adjust.” 

Kaiya simply huffed and faced the other direction as he passed by her. Viola shot a questioning look at her husband, who only shrugged. As he passed her by, he produced a piece of paper from his coat and handed it over. 

Viola’s eyes skimmed the flier. 

“Ah, the Merchant’s Annual Masquerade,” she said. Viola read the paper and with a sigh, she folded it back up and said, “I’m afraid I won’t be making it this year.” 

“Vi,” Ryoku said, frowning at his wife. “We’ve gone every year.”

“Well, not this year,” she said with finality. “And I’m afraid you’ll have to face Outlook and his horrid wife without me.” 

Ryoku gave a sigh and rubbed his neck. “They’ve always funded us very well,” he said. “The least we could do is attend, Viola.” 

“Have Kaiya go,” Viola said, nodding at the bundle on the couch. “You don’t need me to make small talk with one of your benefactors. I was only there for decoration, dear, and your niece can certainly do that.” 

Kaiya peeked over at her guardians. “Do what?” she asked cautiously, her eyes narrowed. 

“There’s a ball that we go to every year,” Ryoku explained. “Nobles meet with business owners from all over the island to choose who they will aid financially.” 

“A ball?” Kaiya asked curiously. She’d never been to a formal dance before, let alone a ball. 

“A masquerade ball,” Viola added with a smile. “Lots of dresses, lots of gorgeous masks and hats. I think you’d like it.” 

Kaiya’s eyes began to sparkle at the thought of herself in a ball gown. 

“I want go dressed like a princess,” Kaiya said, sitting up. She looked at her aunt, who looked at Ryoku. The merchant looked between the two females and shrugged.  
  
“Well, you’re right. I’ll just be there to talk business. I suppose it doesn’t matter who accompanies me.” 

“It’s decided then,” Viola nodded. 

“Yay!” Kaiya cheered. She threw the blanket around her waist. “I’m going to my first masquerade ball!” 

Her guardians laughed at the sudden change in attitude. The dust of her poor week at school was quickly washed away as she thought about the idea of dancing the night away.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Wow,” Ace said dryly. “I can’t believe people dress like this every day.” 

He was staring at himself in the mirror. They’d locked themselves in a public restroom, which they looked much too fancy for considering the fancy clothes Sabo had somehow procured. Both boys were wearing a three piece suit and tie. 

Ace’s clothing was a midnight blue. The shirt choked him and he felt extremely overdressed. 

“Most people don’t dress like this every day,” Sabo commented, tying his friend’s bowtie. He gave Ace a quick up and down. Something was still off. “Slick your hair back,” Sabo told him. 

Ace groaned. “No.” 

“Come on, it’ll help us fit in,” Sabo insisted.

Ace gave a heavy sigh. His friend was a lot more knowledgeable when it came to these societal things, so he sourly complied and wet his hands. He bent over the sink and slicked his hair back as best he could, exposing his forehead. Ace cocked his head from side to side. 

“Well?” he asked Sabo expectantly. 

“You look like a real upperclassman,” Sabo nodded. He handed over his favorite top hat and a small, white mask. 

“What are these for?” Ace asked. He examined the small white mask. 

“It’s a masquerade,” Sabo told him. “So everyone will be wearing them.” 

“Everyone, huh?” Ace watched his friend slip on a matching white mask and he copied the actions. He turned to the mirror to look at the two sharply dressed boys staring back. 

“Wow,” Ace said. “I can’t wait to get out of this.” 

“Stop being so negative,” Sabo told him. “We’ll make a killing there.” Sabo turned his attention to his own tie, which he seemed to knot with ease. Ace wondered if other 8-year-old boys knew how to tie ties like Sabo did.

“So what’s this thing for anyway?” Ace asked, leaning against the counter. He tried to bend his arm but the thick fabric of his jacket was awkward and uncomfortable. 

“I already told you,” Sabo said in exasperation, “nobles and vendors from the island are getting together to talk business.” 

“Why is it a dance, though?” Ace asked.

Sabo shrugged and straightened his clothing. “Mainly for the women, I guess. More fancy stuff draws more people.”

“Sabo,” Ace said with a serious look on his face. “Are we going to be the only kids there? It’ll be pretty suspicious if the only other other people are adults.”

“No,” Sabo said, turning towards Ace. “There’ll be other kids there so we won’t stick out that bad.” 

“If you say so…” Ace muttered. 

He looked at himself in a mirror. His reflection looked more like a stranger. In fact, he could have been convinced it was someone else entirely except for the face. He saw familiar narrow eyes and his eyebrows pulled downwards in the center, like usual. The freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks were definitely his. He got those from his mother, Garp once told him. Since then, Ace actually didn’t mind his freckles. It was one thing that didn’t come from _him._

Sabo and Ace looked at each other. There was a bag inside his tophat for their stolen goods, and they both had multiple pockets to stuff things into. 

“Ready?” Sabo asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ace said without enthusiasm. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The masquerade was lively, to say the least. 

Kaiya gasped once she reached the giant room. The ceilings were so high, she could have thrown a ball up without reaching the top. Everything sparkled in whites and silver and gold. 

Guards lined the entrances and exits. Men were dressed in suits with long coattails and women had large, puffy ballgowns. There were a decent number of children there, all who seemed to be much younger than Kaiya or much older. 

There were black tie waiters carrying drinks and tiny bits of food on platters and a band playing a very regal-sounding melody. 

“Wow,” Kaiya breathed. 

Ryoku chuckled. His wife had forced him to use his good cane tonight, a very shiny black cane with a metal dragon at the handle and a rubber tip at the bottom. He was dressed nicer than Kaiya had ever seen him, in a white suit, black shirt, and a gold tie. 

Viola had even trimmed and styled his beard, mustache, and eyebrows so that he looked like a proper gentleman. 

Kaiya entered the room dressed in a ballgown. It was white at the top but the bottom faded into gold and there were fake (but still very nice looking) diamonds embedded into the material. Her aunt was kind enough to loan her a necklace of pearls with earrings to match. 

She could see a dozen eyes turn to them as they entered the room and for the first time in her life, she felt like she could have been a princess, or a noble, at the very least. 

A tan man with long, dark hair and a curly mustache raised a finger in the air. Ryoku nodded cordially before turning to Kaiya. 

“Well,” he said, “I have to go talk business with someone. Do you think you’ll be alright on your own?” 

“I think so, Uncle Ryo,” she said with a smile. 

Ryoku adjusted his coat and nodded. There were guards around, he noted. Nothing too exciting had ever happened at the Merchant’s Masquerade before. He doubted anything would now. 

“Alright,” he said with a tip of his hat, “I’m off. I’ll find you when I’m done, okay?” 

“Okay,” Kaiya nodded. She placed her hands in front of her and walked around the perimeter of the party. Most of the men, she noted, were in groups chatting as they drank drinks and smoked cigars. Nasty. 

Women were alos huddled together in tight cliques, laughing and sipping red and white wines. 

The band seemed to be there as an afterthought, she thought sadly. There weren’t very many people dancing and those that were looked stiff and rehearsed. 

She didn’t see the two boys that were making their way around the room, slyly picking pockets of unsuspecting attendees. 

“Sorry,” Sabo said as he bumped into one gentleman. 

“Stupid child,” he snapped, “watch where you’re going.” 

Sabo nodded apologetically. The man continued walking in the same direction, completely unaware of the wallet that was now in Sabo’s coat pocket. He reminded Sabo of his father. He had forgotten what it was like to be around nobles, but he definitely didn’t miss it. Tonight was a great reminder of why. 

“Sabo,” Ace said, catching up to his friend. There was a large grin on Ace’s face. Sabo could see mischief shining in his friend’s eyes, even behind the mask. “This was a great idea!” 

Ace patted his coat, which jiggled at the movement. “We’re going to be rich after tonight.” 

“Yeah,” Sabo nodded, “as long as we don’t get caught.” 

Ace laughed. “Speak for yourself. I’m not going to.” 

“Oh,” a woman gasped. A few people looked at her as she frantically patted her body. “My purse,” she cried. “My purse is missing!” 

The boys eyed each other. Ace had a guilty look on his face. 

“Let’s split up,” he said. “If shit hits the fan, we’ll jump off the balcony we came on.” 

“Right,” Sabo nodded. 

The two began putting distance between themselves and the woman as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention. As luck would have it, the gentleman that Sabo bumped into earlier seemed to notice his missing wallet as well.  
  
Things were going downhill faster than he thought they would.  
  
Sabo mentally debating on leaving early when a familiar face came into view. 

Kaiya was walking around, pleasantly taking in the party. She grinned and greeted adults who came her way but she didn’t stop and engage with anyone. 

Part of his brain told him he should be moving, but something kept him glued to the spot. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted Kaiya to notice him somehow. 

“Sabo,” Ace hissed. 

Sabo was frozen as he stared at the girl slowly walking his direction. It took her a few minutes before her eyes settled on him. 

“Oi!” Ace tried getting the blond boy’s attention. If Sabo were paying attention, he would have seen the desperate expression on his friend’s face. People were starting to notice their missing things and they would have to go soon. 

Instead of listening to his anxious friend, Sabo was wearing a goofy grin and his ears and neck were slightly pink. It was obvious even behind his mask. 

Ace followed Sabo’s line of sight. 

A girl with a large smile was walking up to Sabo. Her face was covered by a fancy mask laced with white and gold. It had an intricate swirled pattern, feathers, and a lot of sparkles. It brought out the color in her eyes and Ace realized he’d seen them before. Plenty of times.

He knew her smile in an instant, the familiar curve of her face. 

Kaiya’s hair was down. Large curls fell to her shoulders and bounced every time she took a step. Her gold ball gown shimmered the same color as the small tiara on top of her head. She wore a cream colored gloves that went past her elbow and he could see the tips of her white shoes poke out with each stride. 

She was beautiful. 

At least, Ace figured that’s what Sabo was probably thinking. His friend was frozen stiff as he waited for the girl to reach him. 

Ace pulled down the borrowed top hat down and turned away. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed in clothing he would never wear otherwise. His face was covered with a simple mask. With any luck, Kaiya wouldn’t have noticed him, though it was incredibly hard not to notice her. She lit up the entire room. 

Sabo stood up straighter and gave the girl a goofy grin as she approached. When he saw her missing tooth beneath her mask, he was much less self conscious of his own. 

“Well, hello,” Kaiya said with a smile. 

Sabo couldn’t help the corners of his mouth from stretching out as he dreamily said, “Hi.”

“Fancy meeting you here,” Kaiya said. Her dimples appeared at the corners of her mouth as she smiled. She dangled a gloved hand in front of him. 

Sabo gulped before nervously taking her hand, as he’d been taught to do. The lessons from years ago seemed so simple at the time but he found himself overthinking as he felt the silk material covering her skin. 

Could she feel how clammy his hands were? Was he gripping her hand too tightly? Or not tightly enough? Was he supposed to remove his hat to do this? No, he wasn’t wearing a hat...

“Kaiya,” he said in a daze. “I remember.” 

He realized he’d been idly holding her hand and his face flushed beet red. Sabo hurriedly brushed his lips against her glove. 

She laughed and slipped her hand out of his, her body tilting forward daintily as she gave him a curtsy. 

“Pleasure to see you again, Sabo,” Kaiya said, recalling his name with ease. She continued smiling at him in a way that made his face feel hot. He was hoping she wouldn’t question why he was here. Luckily, she didn’t. 

“Would you care to dance?” Kaiya asked. 

Ace had snuck closer to the wall so he could see the two without being seen himself. Between the bodies that hid him from view, he watched his friend stiffen up at something Kaiya had said. 

“Uh…” Sabo looked around but Ace was nowhere to be seen. Sabo knew he should have declined but he couldn’t bring himself to say no. 

Kaiya held a gloved hand in front of her face to cover her missing tooth as she giggled. The dark haired boy leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and tapped his leg impatiently as he watched his friend waste precious time. 

“Well, what do you say, Sabo?” Kaiya smiled. 

“I’d love to,” he blurted. 

Sabo stuck out his arm; Kaiya grabbed his elbow before the two walked to the middle of the dance floor. 

Adult couples were stepping in very rehearsed patterns. Many of them glanced at the young children with enamored eyes. Ace wasn’t the only one staring. Either Sabo and Kaiya didn’t realize the attention they were getting or they didn’t care. 

The two faced each other and Sabo placed his hands on her waist; she placed her hands on his shoulder and waist accordingly. The two began to gently ease into the music, quickly falling into the same rhythm the other dancers followed. 

“I haven’t heard this song in forever,” Sabo said somewhat absentmindedly. 

“I’ve never danced to it,” Kaiya admitted sheepishly. “Not formally, anyway.” 

“It’s easy,” Sabo said with a grin. “Just follow my lead.” 

She matched his missing-tooth grin with one of her own. Sabo easily recounted the steps his dance instructor had taught him and they fell into the waltz. 

He had the steps drilled into his mind and Kaiya was a natural. 

A sudden rush of courage came and he twirled her. She reacted swiftly, adjusting her grip to spin beneath his arm. Kaiya laughed and they began dancing with more energy as the band began to play a different tune, something with more life.

As Ace watched them dance, he realized he was seeing new sides of them both that he hadn’t seen before.  
  
He had never seen Sabo dance. The blond was quick and nimble when it came to a fight; on the dance floor, he was elegant and very regal-looking in his stolen noble attire. Sabo stood with his back straight and he was animatedly talking to Kaiya about something as they danced. 

She, on the other hand, had never looked so happy.  
  
There was a grin on her face and her brown cheeks were flushed from the movement. Her curled hair whipped behind her as she spun in and out of his friend’s arm. They moved together and apart as if they’d practiced dozens of times before. 

Ace felt a tinge of jealousy as they talked and laughed. Sabo was the one who suggested coming here in the first place. The stolen goods were heavy in Ace’s pockets. Did Sabo have this planned all along? Ace gritted his teeth. The blond was so wrapped up in Kaiya that he seemed to have forgotten the whole reason they came. 

“When I was little,” Kaiya said, “my dad would let me stand on the tips of his shoes when we danced.” 

Sabo laughed at the thought. “Really?” 

“Really,” Kaiya nodded. “It took me forever to learn proper footwork.”

“That sounds hard to believe,” Sabo said. 

“It’s true!” Kaiya insisted. 

“If you say so,” Sabo grinned. 

The song shifted yet again and Sabo froze suddenly. It was a strange tune, fast paced and upbeat. 

“What’s wrong?” Kaiya asked. 

“I, uh, I don’t know this one,” he said with embarrassment. 

Kaiya laughed good naturedly. “Then let’s wing it.” 

The tune was quick and merry. Sabo had never heard this song before in his life, let alone danced to it. It wasn’t a formal song, by any means, and he was completely out of his element. 

Kaiya, however, took it in stride. She dropped his hands and he watched her hike up her dress. Her feet began to tap the floor in a flurry of movement. He became acutely aware that she’d gained the attention of various onlookers. 

“Hey!” The crowd shouted and clapped to the beat. The majority of partygoers seemed to recognize the tune and the floor became a flurry of activity. 

Kaiya shouted and clapped with everyone else. Sabo watched in wonder as she held out her arms and twirled, kicked her legs and clapped her hands in a rowdy fashion that he had never been taught before. 

“Come on, Sabo,” she said with a grin. 

Before he could protest, she looped her arm in his and they were spinning. 

“Hey!” 

The crowd shouted and turned, suddenly spinning in the opposite direction. Though he was caught right in the middle of the action, Sabo felt like he was a stranger, watching from afar. He had never enjoyed dancing so much before. 

“It’s like you’ve never heard poor people music before,” Kaiya laughed. 

Sabo flushed red and he realized the reason he had never heard it. His parents would never have allowed commoner’s music to be played in the manor. But the ball, he realized, had been thrown to draw in the lower classes, to find people to do their dirty work so the wealthy could sit back and collect a profit with minimal effort. 

Sabo pushed his negative thoughts away. Kaiya didn’t seem to notice anything outside her own fun. She laughed and clapped along with the adults, shouting “hey!” and spinning in the opposite direction when the tune called for it. 

Sabo had just begun to get a feel for the song when it ended. 

“Oh,” he said in disappointment. “It’s over.” 

“Wow,” Kaiya said breathlessly. “That was fun.” 

“Yeah,” Sabo agreed. Two of the people who discovered their missing things were chatting with a guard and scanning the crowd. “Uh, would you like me to get you some water?” 

Kaiya smiled. “I’d love water, but I can get it myself.” 

“No, I insist.” 

Kaiya laughed. “I refuse your insistence and insist I can get it myself.”

Sabo laughed back. His parents had forced him to spend time with girls of nobility before, and none of them had been as easygoing as Kaiya. 

“Okay,” he said with a nod. “We’ll both go and get our own waters.” 

“Deal,” Kaiya smiled. 

They began walking to the food and beverage table when Sabo felt his heart drop into his chest. 

Ace was glaring daggers at them. 

Sabo gulped as the dark boy moved out of sight. He had completely forgotten about picking pockets and stealing food. He glanced at Kaiya to see if she’d noticed anything, but she was too busy staring at a woman in a very exquisite looking ball gown. Even if she had seen Ace, he reasoned, she couldn’t know it was him. His hair was slicked back, he was dressed up, and hidden behind a mask. 

“Wow,” Sabo said when they reached the beverage table, “you must be tired after all that dancing.” 

“Me?” Kaiya asked. She reached over and grabbed two glasses. She grabbed the pitcher of lemon water and poured some into both cups. “I’m fine.” 

“I’m exhausted,” Sabo lied. 

“Really?” Kaiya asked. Her tone was colored with disappointment. She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah…” 

Kaiya looked into her glass, suddenly finding the herbs and citrus chunks fascinating as she lost any words she wanted to say. 

“But it was nice to see you,” Sabo said.

Kaiya looked up and gave him a smile that looked a bit sad beneath her sparkling mask. 

“Yes,” she nodded, her enthusiasm suddenly gone. “It was nice to see you again, too.” 

Sabo opened his mouth to say something. He wanted to apologize. It felt like he’d let her down for some reason. 

“Well,” Sabo said awkwardly, placing down his full glass, “take care, Kaiya.” 

“You, too,” Kaiya said. She gave him a forced smile and Sabo had to will himself away from her, though he would have truly enjoyed dancing for just a little longer.

“Sabo?” Kaiya called. 

He turned her way to see she was fiddling with her glass, her thumbs rubbing the condensation. 

Kaiya bit her lip and looked down, as if debating on what she wanted to say. 

“What is it?” Sabo asked gently, moving closer to her. 

Kaiya looked at him through her lashes. She looked almost guilty.

“If… if you see Ace…” 

Sabo felt his stomach tighten in a knot though he couldn’t quite figure out why. Kaiya looked like she could cry. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. He almost lost it among the background noise. 

“Will you please tell him I said hi?” 

Sabo felt his heart crush in his chest. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I will.” 

Almost as if on cue, a woman shrieked. Everyone looked towards the woman as her necklace spilled across the floor. 

“A pickpocket!” 

A few men moved to grab the perpetrator. The beads rolled across the shiny floor and a few unfortunate party goers slipped. 

The pickpocket was small and nimble, easily dodging those that tried to apprehend him. 

The ballroom became chaos. 

People rushed out of the way so as to not be caught in the action. Whistles went off as guards were called in. Women and girls screamed. Men shouted at the thief and at each other. 

Kaiya looked around but Sabo was headed towards a balcony. She called after him but her voice was lost among the commotion. She grabbed armfuls of her ballgown and raced towards the balcony as fast as she could, which wasn’t very quick at all due to her heels and the amount of clothing she wore. 

By the time she got there, Sabo was gone. The only trace he had ever been there was a rope hanging from the corner of the ledge. Barely visible if one weren’t looking. 

Shouting continued inside the ballroom. Kaiya was the only one outside. It was a chilly fall night and she was tempted to go inside herself, but the idea of seeing him, even for just a second, was enough to cause her to stay. 

“Where’d he go?” someone shouted. “Where’s the thief?!”

Kaiya leaned against the railing. Things were beginning to quiet down, it seemed, and she was worried she might have missed her chance. She sighed and began to make her way back into the ballroom, back to the warmth and the music and food. 

Then something collided with her. 

“Oof!” 

Kaiya fell onto her rear and she was suddenly very thankful of the multiple layers she wore. She groaned and looked in front of her to see a familiar face illuminated in the low light. 

Mask or not, she knew what Portgas D. Ace looked like. 

“Shit,” he whispered angrily. 

Kaiya pushed herself to standing and Ace jumped up himself, his bag of spoils in hand. He was on her in an instant, a gloved hand over her mouth. She could see the anger in his eyes as he hissed at her. 

“Don’t you dare scream,” he threatened. 

Kaiya looked back at him with hurt in her eyes. She made an X over her heart and he slowly pulled his hand away. 

Her lips parted in awe as she took him in, the suit and tie, the familiar blue top hat, the new white mask. It may have hid his identity from the rest of the world, but she knew who he was. 

The question was, did he recognize her? Did he know that she recognized him? 

Ace began backing up slowly, as if she would pull a fast one on him. She stood very still, with her hands together. When he backed up to the ledge, he hopped over, quickly finding the knotted rope. 

He shot her one last glance. 

“Please be careful,” Kaiya said gently. 

Ace’s hard expression softened for just a moment. Then he was gone. Kaiya hurried to the edge of the balcony. It was too dark to see below, but she could hear rustling in the bushes. 

“Look,” Sabo whispered, pointing. 

The guards had flashlights and they were already patrolling the perimeter of the building. Ace cursed beside him. They both looked up. They could barely see Kaiya’s silhouette above them, but there was no way they could go back the way they came. 

“She’ll sell us out,” Ace said bitterly. 

“No,” Sabo said with confidence. “She won’t.”

Their rope began moving beside them of its own accord. It took the boys a moment to realize Kaiya was fiddling with the knot that held the rope. A few moments passed and it fell down into the bushes as if it had never been there. 

Not more than a second later, men rushed outside onto the balcony above them.

“You,” one said, pointing at Kaiya. “Did you see anyone come this way?” 

The boys held their breath as they waited for her response. 

“No, sir,” Kaiya said innocently. “But I thought I saw someone hurry down the stairwell.”

The man cursed loudly.

“Alright,” he said, “let’s keep looking.” 

The footsteps retreated as quickly as they had come. The flashlights in the distance had gone away as well. 

“Alright,” Ace whispered. “Let’s go.” 

Sabo looked up. It was hard to tell but he thought he saw the outline of a girl standing at the balcony. 

“Kaiya!” Sabo whispered loudly. 

Ace punched his friend in the shoulder. “What are you doing?” His voice was low enough that only Sabo could hear. His blond friend ignored him. 

“Thank you!” Sabo said to Kaiya. 

Ace followed his friend’s gaze. H could barely see Kaiya’s outline. She couldn’t see them, but she was waving goodbye. He scowled and began to race away from the party. There was no need for him to be around anymore, anyway. 


	18. A Dream is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of Roger’s execution has come yet again.

“Roger,” Rouge asked quietly. 

The room was dark and moonlight streamed in through the windows, leaving patterned shadows on the floor. There was a blue glow and a gentle zephyr that wafted through the home, bringing the smell of the sea and the fragrant flowers that surrounded the building. 

“Yes, my love?” 

The two were wrapped around each other, Roger resting his head on Rouge’s chest, listening to the sound of her heart thump-thump-thumping. 

“What would you do if we had a little girl?” 

“I would love her,” he said without hesitation, “just as I love you.” 

Rouge smiled and ran her hands through Roger’s hair, pulling it out of his eyes. He preferred to wear it down and messy, a very rugged look, she thought, but she rather enjoyed seeing it away from his face. 

“If you loved her the way you love me, she would have you wrapped around her little finger in no time.” 

Roger chuckled. It was a low, gentle laugh, unlike his typical loud, rowdy laughter. He enjoyed her gentle touch, her slender fingers through his raven locks, the soft hand rubbing his back, his shoulders. 

He was used to the battlefield, the sea, the harsh conditions of the Grand Line. 

Here, in Rouge’s home in the South Blue, he could get away from it all. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said idly, closing his eyes. He could feel much needed sleep beckoning him. 

“But if we had a boy?” Rouge asked. Her heartbeat was slowing down. It was loud in his ear. 

“I’d have to be hard on him,” Roger said. He yawned and a tear escaped his eye and trickled onto Rouge’s warm skin. She didn’t seem to notice. If she did, she didn’t mind. 

“Would you, though?” 

“Yes,” Roger said with certainty. His voice, soft and sleepy before, had come out colder and harder than he intended. 

“But why?” Rouge questioned. 

Roger was lying on his side, his body curled into Rouge, sharing her warmth. His right arm was outside of the covers, draped over her curvy figure. At her question, flashbacks of his past flooded his mind. Bloody battles, silent struggles, and unspeakable horrors he’d never want her to know about resurfaced and he found himself clenching the sheets. 

“To make him strong,” Roger told her. 

She was quiet for a moment. His body had tensed up, his breathing quickened. Rouge simply continued doing what she had been doing: lying still aside from her arms, which lovingly caressed his scalp and skin. 

“If he has you for a father, he will be,” Rouge said. 

Roger’s grip tightened around her. He was worried she might feel his heart quicken. There was so much he wanted to tell her… so much he hadn’t shared about their future, about his current condition. 

He opened his eyes, observing the room. Though it was dark, he had just about every detail memorized. The picture was forever etched into his heart and mind, just as her face was. 

He wanted desperately to tell Rouge the truth, to tell her that he probably wouldn’t live long enough to see their child grow up.

The last thing he wanted to do, however, was make her cry. So he found himself avoiding the topic once again.

“Imagine,” he said, “a child with my brawn and your brains, your beauty.” 

Rouge laughed this time, her thin frame shaking in his arms. 

“She would be the best of both of us,” Rouge said. Roger smiled beneath his mustache. She still hoped for a girl, a sweet little Annie. 

He, however, was certain they would have a boy. He could feel it in his soul. 

“A child like that…” Roger could feel Rouge’s thin fingers as they ran through his hair, massaged his scalp. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. “He could rule the world,” Roger said quietly. 

Rouge chuckled to herself. She closed her eyes. Roger’s breathing became slow and deep, his head heavy on her chest. She held him in her arms and listened to the sound of his snoring, something she actually found quite endearing, until sleep slowly claimed her as well. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The birthday card was big and awkward. In fact, Kaiya would have considered ditching it if it hadn’t been so touching. A hand-painted “Happy birthday, Kaiya!” was on the front, bright and bold. Inside of the card, signatures and wishes from her classmates, some she was beginning to know, some that she had only heard of. The stiff piece of paper was stuffed beneath her armpit. In one of her hands, she held her violin case, in the other, her large suitcase. 

“Roger Day, it’s Roger Day!” 

Kaiya watched two small children run down the street, chanting excitement about the unofficial holiday. 

It was funny, she thought, how one man could make such an impact on the world. 

Every year, the newspapers reminded the world about his legacy. Children were let out of school, some businesses closed early, some people celebrated the Pirate King’s death, others mourned. 

A gust of wind threatened to blow Kaiya over. She had to angle her body against the wind so her card would be more aerodynamic. 

She grunted and adjusted the baggage in her hands: her suitcase, packed with a week’s worth of clothing, and her violin case, which was considerably lighter. Her feet automatically began walking down the main street. 

It didn’t take long to reach the docks and, as expected, Ryoku was sitting and patiently waiting for her. 

“Oh, look, it’s the birthday girl!” 

Kaiya gave a small, sad smile. Her father used to say the same thing every year. It was always the first thing she heard on her birthday. 

“Hi, Uncle Ryo,” Kaiya said. 

The men he hired retrieved her baggage and placed it in the storage compartment. After helping Kaiya into the small vessel, they shoved off and began rowing along the shoreline. It was much faster and much safe this way, Ryoku had told her. No mountains or Grey Terminal to cross, no bandits to bother you. Much nicer of a trip, especially if you were an old cripple and a young girl. 

Though she would never say so out loud, every so often her mind wandered to a certain group of bandits who were much kinder than she originally thought. She thought about a certain, stupid, freckle-faced boy and, for some reason, she wondered how he was doing.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Sabo stared at the photo on the front page. He’d seen it before. Gol D. Roger was kneeling on a raised platform with two soldiers standing at both of his sides. The photograph was taken from far away, and it showed a great crowd waiting to see the fate of the renown pirate.  
  
The King of Pirates was the hazy shape of a man, but Sabo had seen the photographs enough times to know who it was. Everyone knew who it was. 

He skimmed the paper but it was the same dribble that they published every year, as if it would scare people away from breaking the law. He found it ironic that Roger’s death actually inspired more people to become pirates. 

Sabo clutched the paper in his hands. It was because of Roger that he would become a pirate one day. 

The boy turned the page to read the rest of the article but a picture on the inside made him pause.  
  
It was black and white. He was certain he’d never seen the girl before, but for some reason he felt as if he had. 

Girl was something of an understatement. She was actually a very pretty young woman. She had a very stern look on her face, which was thin and pointed. Her eyes, partially hidden behind sharp, rectangular glasses, were turned upwards at the corners and she was unsmiling. She was a very striking ravenette with hair pulled into a long ponytail. 

In the photo, she stood in a salute and she wore very standard marine issued clothing: dark blue pants, a white and blue shirt, blue ascot around her neck. 

Beneath the image, the caption read: “16-year-old Gosa Village Girl Promoted to Petty Officer.” 

He didn’t get the chance to read the article. A sharp whistle made him look up. 

“Hey, you!” 

“Huh?” Sabo asked. “Me?” 

Two uniformed men were walking his way at a very brisk pace. One of them had a poster in his hands. Sabo gulped. 

“We’ve been looking for you.” 

“Sorry,” Sabo said, backing away, “You must be mistaken.” 

“We’re not,” said the other officer. “You’re going to have to come with us.” 

The boy surprised them by running full speed in their direction. 

“Get him!” one cried. 

Sabo made a neat jump above one officer, the smaller, faster looking one, and brought the paper down on his face. The other officer was larger and much slower to react. 

By the time Sabo hit the ground, he had grabbed ahold of the larger man’s handcuffs and clicked them around both of the police officer’s hands. 

“H-hey! Come back here!” 

The smaller officer had recovered and made a dash for Sabo, but was stopped short by his partner who hadn’t yet budged. 

Sabo laughed as the two began bickering. By the time they both thought to chase after him, he was long gone. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The East Blue was calm. The sun shone down, bright and beautiful, and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. Blue as far as the eye could see. 

“It’s pretty nice you get to go home for your birthday,” Ryoku said in an attempt to make conversation. “And you even have good weather for it.” 

Kaiya was slouched over, sitting with her face in her hands as she stared out at the ocean. 

“Yeah,” was her emotionless response. 

The two men rowing did their job dutifully and silently, making quick work of the still water.

Ryoku looked down at his niece. It was her second birthday without her family. He was no mind reader, but he could see the weight that was heavy on the young girl’s shoulders. 

“Have you been practicing violin lately?” Ryoku asked. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“And ballet is going well?” 

“It’s okay,” Kaiya said in a dead tone. “So is art and theatre and etiquette and all of my other subjects.” 

“Did they send a progress report home with you this week?” 

“Yep.” 

Ryoku sighed. As of today, Kaiya was 8-years-old. Still, he couldn’t help but feel as if the child were much older. 

“What would you like to eat for lunch when we get home?” 

“Anything,” Kaiya said.

“Eh? Don’t they feed you in that school?” 

“Yeah, but it isn’t nearly as good as Auntie Vi’s cooking.” 

“Well then you’re in for a treat,” Ryoku said. At last, Kaiya’s frown slowly turned into a smile at the idea of a home-cooked meal. 

“I saw something interesting in the paper today,” Ryo said. 

Kaiya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What? Gol D. Roger’s execution?” 

“No, no,” Ryoku said. He began to dig in his coat pocket until he produced the day’s paper. “Look at the second page,” he told her. 

Curiously, Kaiya grabbed the paper and turned the page. When she finally saw what her uncle was referring to, she scowled and handed the paper back. 

“Wow,” Kaiya said sarcastically. “Petty Officer. Big deal.”

Ryoku’s eyebrows furrowed as he placed the paper back in his coat. “You should be proud,” he told Kaiya. “Your older sister is a distinguished navy soldier. She’s achieved a rank that’s very impressive considering her age.”

Kaiya blew air out of her mouth. 

“Have you talked to Kira at all since…” 

“No,” Kaiya said quickly. “And I don’t want to.”

“I see,” Ryoku said quietly. The birthday card inside of his coat was poking him in the ribs. He gave a small sigh as Kaiya crossed her arms and looked away from him. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _I may just have to give this to her another time… when she’s older._

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Hey,” Sabo said. “Have you been waiting long?” 

Ace was at one of their usual spots: a narrow alleyway behind a strip of shops, all of which served patrons with rather ill reputations. There was a bookstore, a cigar shop, a store that sold only pirate related items, and a weapons shop. None of the buildings allowed children inside. And of course, the people who did frequent these shops usually didn’t bat an eye at two kids running around the area. 

“No,” Ace said. He had been leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His familiar metal staff was tucked in his arm. 

Sabo looked his friend up and down. Ace wasn’t the cleanest kid, but today he looked particularly dirty. His clothes were disheveled, his dark hair was slicked against his forehead, and he had a few minor cuts on him.

“Ace,” Sabo said quietly, “you already got in a fight today, didn’t you?”

Ace scowled and turned away. “So what if I did?” 

A few people passed by the alleyway but neither of them noticed the two boys. 

Sabo sighed. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be in the city today?”

“It’s as good as any other day,” Ace said. 

The boys were quiet for a few moments. Sabo decided to wait patiently until his friend faced him again. 

“Besides,” Ace said, “considering everyone’s already talking about him, it might be a good day to get some information.” 

Sabo frowned. “We go through this every year, Ace. Most people only know what they read in the papers. Why keep putting yourself through this?” 

Ace clenched his fists. “Look,” he said harshly, “if you don’t want to tag along that’s fine. I’ll go ask around by myself.”

Ace turned his back on Sabo once more, but before he could walk away, he was shoved to the ground. His metal pole rolled in front of him, too far away to reach. 

“What is your problem lately?!” Sabo asked angrily. 

Ace clenched the dirt beneath his fingers. He could hear Sabo walking towards him. Ace tucked his head downward, waiting for the blond to approach. Then he decided to strike. 

Ace’s leg swung out from underneath. It took Sabo down quickly. Ace was on him in an instant, his fist raised. 

But Sabo was fast. 

The blond shoved his palm upwards and struck Ace’s chin. Ace felt his teeth crush his tongue. The taste of copper flooded his mouth. 

The attack caught Ace off guard and Sabo grabbed him by the shoulders. Before he knew it, he was falling forward as Sabo was moving up. 

Their foreheads collided with a thud. Both boys cried out in pain. 

Ace rolled off his friend and clutched his forehead. His tongue was swollen, his head hurt. He was still on the ground by the time Sabo had recovered. Ace looked up to see a pipe aimed his way and furious look in the blond boy’s face. 

“If you’re going to kick someone’s ass, you’re supposed to do it quickly,” Ace told him. 

“Shut up,” Sabo said. The blond boy was gritting his teeth as he glared down. 

Ace’s eyes shifted sideways. His metal pipe was yards away from him. He’d have to make a dash to retrieve it, but there was no way Sabo would let him reach it. Unless Ace played dirty. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Sabo told him. 

Ace smirked despite the pain he was feeling. “You’re starting to act more like the other kids in the Grey Terminal, Sabo,” he said smugly. 

Sabo’s look softened and his lowered his weapon. “I don’t want to fight you, Ace,” Sabo said a bit sadly. “I just want to know what’s going on.” 

Ace laughed loudly but there was no humor to it. He jumped up and brushed the dirt off of himself. 

“What’s going on? You know me better than anyone. I was abandoned as a baby to live my life with a group of criminals. You think it’s easy being an orphan?” 

“Don’t even give me that,” Sabo snapped at him. His hands were balled into fists and his thin frame was shaking. Sabo took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. “My parents aren’t around, either,” Sabo said quietly, turning away. “And you weren’t _abandoned_. Your parents died. If they could have raised you, they would have.”

“Yeah, well, they didn’t. And you know what makes it worse? Every damn year, I have to be reminded of that bastard.”

Sabo could see the anger and hatred in his friend’s eyes. Ace took a few steps towards him. Sabo could feel the animosity rolling off his friend, but he stood with his head high and back straight. 

“You think you’ve got it bad?” Ace asked angrily. He was right in front of Sabo. The two boys stood face to face. Sabo could see the vein bulging above Ace’s right eyebrow. “Try hearing everyone refer to you as ‘The Devil’s Son.’” 

Sabo couldn’t even imagine what that felt like. 

“No one knows you, Ace,” Sabo said. “They’re just saying that because of what the papers say about Roger. It doesn’t mean it’s all true.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ace said, his tone still cutting. “You know what else sucks? I’m not even supposed to be alive.”

“Stop it,” Sabo told him firmly. His eyes were narrowed. “Stop talking like that. You are right here, right now, and you deserve to live just like anybody else.” 

Ace smiled darkly. “Easy for you to say. Your dad wasn’t the world’s worst criminal.”

There was a fire burning in Ace’s eyes. He was a hotheaded kid, but Sabo had never seen a look quite like that on his friend’s face before. He couldn’t quite decipher it. 

“Sabo,” Ace said suddenly, “you want to become a pirate and go to the Grand Line one day, right?” 

“Well,” Sabo said, crossing his arms. “That was the goal. Why? Are you having doubts now?” 

“I’m not going to grow up and be a pirate,” Ace said. There was a seriousness in his voice that most boys his age didn’t quite possess. “I’m going to be… the King of Pirates!” 

Sabo’s mouth dropped a little, his brow furrowed. 

“You… you hate R- er, him,” Sabo said, a little confused. He caught himself beforehe slipped and said Roger’s name, which would have angered Ace even more. “But you want to follow in his same footsteps?” 

“No,” Ace said, shaking his head. “I want to surpass him.” 

The wind blew through the alleyway, gently caressing the young boys with a chilly, autumn breeze. Ace’s long hair swayed in the wind. He closed his eyes and forced himself to say something he’d thought over and over again. 

“No one even knows I exist…” Ace said quietly. 

Sabo placed a hand on Ace’s shoulder. A gentle squeeze later he said, “I do. Dadan and the bandits do. Kaiya does, and Ryoku and…” 

Ace held up a hand to stop his friend. 

“That’s not enough,” Ace said in a low voice. His dark eyes looked into Sabo’s and the blond couldn’t help but feel the intensity of Ace’s spirit. “I want the entire world to know who I am: Portgas D. Ace.” 

Sabo looked at his friend with awe and wonder. Sometimes, Ace was as petty and childish as every other 8-year-old boy. Other times, though, there was a depth to him that even Sabo wonder. There was a seriousness, a darkness to Ace that made him a bit nervous to think about. 

“You took that name because it was your mother’s, right?” Sabo asked. 

“Right. And because I don’t to live in _his_ shadow for the rest of my life,” Ace said. “If no one knew who my dad was, that would be fine with me. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t have one.” 

Sabo was silent. He could see Ace’s fists shaking with anger at the thought of his late father. 

“Watch me, Sabo, I’m going to become the greatest pirate that ever was.” 

“I believe it,” Sabo said with a smile. “One day, everyone will know your name. And I’ll help you achieve that goal.” He held up a fist. It took Ace a moment, but he eventually raised his own and their knuckles collided forcefully. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“ _Happy birthday, Kaiya_!!!”

Kaiya stood in the doorway, frozen with shock.

Her uncle’s living room was packed with people from the village. Faces old and young (but mostly old) smiled at her expectantly. Luffy and Makino were beside the kitchen counter, the old fish monger and his wife sat on the sofa, even the old couple that ran the library had made it. In the middle of the living room, in her favorite chair, Auntie Vi sat up, prim and proper, dressed with nice clothes and a gentle smile. 

Kaiya stared at all of the people looking at her, gauging her reaction. They didn’t expect tears to fall down her cheeks. 

“I- I- I don’t know what to say,” Kaiya sputtered, quickly wiping the tears away. The shock from the villagers melted as Kaiya began laughing. “I’ve never had a birthday party before. Especially a surprise one.”

Warm faces beamed at her. 

“Thank you,” Kaiya said with a watery smile. She looked each and everyone in the face. “Thank you all… very, very much.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Whoo,” Luffy said, patting his round belly. “I. Am. Full.” 

Kaiya smiled down at the younger boy. 

“Makino did a wonderful job cooking,” Kaiya said. Makino and Viola were chatting in the living room. If it had been silent, they would have been able to hear, but there were too many people chatting in the open space. 

“Huh?” Luffy tilted his head sideways. “Makino didn’t cook. She just brought the drinks for the party.”

Kaiya stared at the young boy. “Are you sure?” 

Luffy nodded. “Yeah, it was Old Lady Vi. She planned the surprise and everything.” 

Kaiya’s face turned towards her aunt. At the moment, the frail woman was smiling and nodding at something Makino was saying. 

“You’re telling me… she worked hard to do all this? Even though she’s sick?”

“Yeah,” Luffy said with a shrug. “She said when you have people to take care of, you take care of them no matter what.”

Kaiya smiled. Her aunt must have felt eyes on her because moments later, she looked at Kaiya and gave a knowing wink. 

“Kaiya,” Viola called. She used a finger to motion Kaiya closer. 

“Yes, Auntie Vi?” 

“We still have one more thing to do. You ready for lanterns?” 

“Yes!” Kaiya said excitedly. “I’m ready!” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“I thought you said you were ready,” Ryoku teased. 

Kaiya chewed on her lip and stared at the candle in his hand. 

“I, uh, I don’t know,” Kaiya said unsurely. 

“Come on,” Luffy said. “I’ll send them up if you don’t. Then I’m gonna make a wish!”

“No,” Kaiya snapped. “It’s my birthday and I’m going to send the lanterns up!” 

“Then do it!” Luffy said in exasperation. 

Ryoku was waiting patiently. He had a box full of small candles in hand.

Timidly, Kaiya walked closer towards the edge of the cliff and Ryoku held out the box. Kaiya stared at the long candle in his hand. His features were lit up in a warm, orange red glow. 

“It’s just a candle,” Ryoku said soothingly. 

Kaiya bit her lip as she nodded and took one of the short candles from him. She took a deep breath and held it as far away from her body as possible when he lit it. 

“Ooooh,” Luffy said a few feet away. 

Kaiya’s hands were shaking. She could feel the sweat starting to accumulate beneath her warm layers of clothing. 

“It’s just a candle,” she told herself. “You can do it. You’ve done it every year. You can do it again.”

With her uncle’s help, Kaiya placed the small candle in the middle of the lantern. Kaiya used the light to her benefit and wrote a small wish in marker. With a gentle push, it began to float up and up and up, away from the house on the cliff. 

“Ya-chan, Ya-chan!” Luffy asked excitedly. “Can I do one?” 

“Sure,” Kaiya said with a smile. “You can even write on it and make a wish.”

“Did you make one?” 

“Mmhmm,” Kaiya nodded. “Every year.”

“What is it?” Luffy asked curiously. 

“It’s a secret,” Kaiya smiled. “If you tell, then it won’t come true.”

Ryoku helped the five year old light the second lantern. Before he sent it into the air, Luffy brought it close to his face. 

“I wish,” Luffy whispered loudly, “to become the king of pirates one day.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Ace,” Sabo said, nudging his friend, “look!” 

Curiously, Ace followed his friend’s finger to the sky where eight balls of light were flying higher and higher. 

“What _is_ that?” Ace whispered to himself. He recalled seeing seven balls of light last year. Magra told him to make a wish and, naively, he actually had. 

“Kongming Lanterns,” Sabo said knowingly. He gave Ace a smile. “The military used to use them back in the day to signal for help. People on other islands send them into the sky during special events like festivals or birthdays.”

“Hm.”

“I read that some people believe the lanterns bring good luck,” Sabo continued. 

Ace snorted. “You don’t believe that, do you?”

Sabo shrugged. “Why not? There are worse things to believe in. Even if it’s wrong…” Sabo said, “I would take any luck that came my way. Wouldn’t you?” 

Ace looked up at the lights and remembered what Magra had told him last year. 

“It’s supposed to be a good omen, right?” Ace asked. 

Sabo nodded. “Yeah. People on other islands believe that sending a lantern into the sky sends away their worries and problems.” 

Ace laughed. “Sure. If only it were that easy.” 

Sabo was staring at him. 

“What is it?” Ace asked suspiciously. There was a smile growing on Sabo’s face. 

“They’re selling lanterns on the main street,” Sabo said. “If we plug the top, we can turn them into small hot air balloons! Wanna get one?” 

“Tsk. Why?” 

“It’ll be fun,” Sabo shrugged. “Let’s do it.” 

Ace scratched behind his ear. “Alright,” he said, unconvinced. “If you really want to. Still sounds stupid to me.” 

Sabo smiled. “Alright,” he nodded. “Then let’s go!” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“It’s getting cold, Kaiya,” Ryoku said. “Are you ready to come in?” 

Kaiya shook her head. She was shivering, but every her, she sat and watched all of her lanterns until they flew too far away or simply burnt out. Surprisingly, all eight were still going strong. Little circles of light in the distance. 

“Well… look at that.” 

Ryoku pointed with his cane. At the tip, two lanterns were rising up into the sky. 

“Looks like it came from the city,” Ryoku said. 

“Yeah…” Kaiya watched the two lights fly higher and higher. 

“Looks like you inspired someone, Kaiya,” Ryoku said with a laugh. “People on this island don’t usually do that.” 

Kaiya smiled. 

“In Gosa, it’s a tradition to send them out on your birthday or on festivals,” she said.

“I bet it was a beautiful sight,” Ryoku said.

“It was,” Kaiya nodded. She watched the two lanterns float up and up, slowly sailing on the breeze in the same direction as the others. “I wonder who did that.”

“We’ll never know, my dear,” Ryoku said. He nodded towards the distance. Her eight lanterns had faded from sight. “Ready to go inside?” 

Kaiya looked at the two small lanterns one last time and smiled. She probably wouldn’t ever figure out who sent them up. Whoever it was, though, she really hoped they enjoyed it. _I hope you have a good year,_ Kaiya thought quietly, _whoever you are_. 

“Yes, Uncle Ryo,” Kaiya said. “I’m ready to go in now.” 


	19. Seeds in the Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children enjoy a winter day in the center of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I love the outpouring of messages and comments this has gotten and I want to say THANK YOU for investing your time into my little story. To be honest, I started writing it for myself but it’s incredibly touching to hear there are others who enjoy it and eagerly await updates! Your comments and kudos mean so much to me! Have an amazing day, my lovely friends!

“Skating?”

Kaiya raised an eyebrow at the two girls in front of her. 

“Yeah,” Botan said, “every year the square in the middle of town is flooded and turned into an ice rink.” 

Botan was lying on her bed with her feet dangling over the edge. She had one arm behind her head and the other was busy squeezing a callus builder. Her cello was lying in its open case beside her bed. Her red hair was splayed all over her sheets. Personally, Kaiya thought Botan was very pretty in a rough kind of way. She was as fiery as her hair color and though she came off strong sometimes, Kaiya enjoyed having a friend like her. Botan had saved her skin a few times since she started attending the school. 

“Woah,” Kaiya breathed. “That sounds awesome.” 

“It’s amazing,” Chrissy Li said. Chrissy was polishing her viola as she spoke. Her snow-white hair was pulled back into two buns atop her head. “Bo-chan and and I always go on Wednesdays.” 

“Oh, when we get out early?” Kaiya asked. She had already taken care of her instrument for the day and it was sitting safe and sound in its case beneath her bed. Kaiya sat cross legged with her back straight. “Do you guys have skates?” 

“Of course,” Chrissy said. “Don’t you?” 

“I don’t,” Kaiya said crestfallen. 

“No big,” Botan said with a shrug. “You’re just a shorty. I bet you could fit the pair I wore last year. I’ll bring them next week and you can just have them.” 

Kaiya felt irritation strike. She was sensitive about her height but she didn’t dare let it show or else Botan would use it against her more often. 

“You’d really let me have them?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Botan said. “I mean, they’re not brand spankin’ new or anything. They were hand-me-downs but they still work.” 

“Everything you get is a hand-me-down,” Chrissy teased. 

Botan chucked her callous builder at Chrissy. The hard plastic collided with her template and Chrissy was bent over in pain. 

“Botan!” Kaiya scolded. 

“When you’re the youngest of seven, you don’t get new shit very often,” Botan said sourly. “We can’t all be the only baby girl.” 

Chrissy stuck her tongue out at Botan. The two began bickering, which was not uncommon. Kaiya simply sat back and watched with an amused smile. For all their griping at each other, Botan and Chrissy were best friends who had allowed Kaiya to enter their close-knit circle. 

Ironically enough, all three of the girls had gotten into the Academy on scholarship instead of having to pay the tuition fees like everyone else. The only stipulation was that they had to keep a certain grade point average, which wasn’t terribly hard for Kaiya. 

“Well, next Wednesday, then!” Kaiya said. 

The two girls stopped mid-fight and looked at her. Botan had Chrissy in a headlock and Chrissy had a fistful of Botan’s red hair, pulling her downward. 

“What?” both girls asked Kaiya.

“It’s been below freezing all week,” Kaiya said with a nod. “The weather has been perfect for the city to set up an ice rink. So next week we should all plan on going skating after school.” 

“Yes!” Chrissy shrieked. The two girls untangled themselves from each other. With mid-terms looming ahead, they had all been working and studying hard. The idea of having fun was a welcome change. 

“Cool,” Botan said with a nod. “It’s a plan, then.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Come on,” Sabo said, running ahead of his friend. “Slowpoke!”

It was freezing outside. The first snow had fallen the last day of October. Though it hadn’t stuck around, there were still remnants of white in corners and in shaded areas. 

Ace had previously been following Sabo at a lazy pace. At the tease, he sped up and began to overtake the blond, pushing his legs to move as fast as they could until he pulled away from his friend. 

“Hey!” Sabo called. “You don’t even know where we’re going!” 

Ace laughed and kept running. For some reason, there was a small crowd gathered at the city center. He weaved in and out of people bundled up in thick coats, determined to outrun Sabo. He felt a rush of excitement and darted between the bystanders until his foot slipped. 

“Wo-o-oah!” Ace flailed but ultimately ended up skidding on… ice? He landed with a grunt and fell right onto his backside, which instantly became cold. 

The sound of laughter made him look up and he realized that he had run right onto a makeshift ice rink. Around him, adult couples and adolescents were moving in a large, counter clockwise circle. They all had pieces of metal beneath their feet as they made neat lines in the ice. 

“What the hell?” Ace asked. 

“It’s a skating rink!” Sabo said excitedly. It hadn’t taken him long to catch up to Ace. He jumped onto the ice with his boots and slid over, neatly stopping a foot away from Ace. He bent down to offer his friend a hand. 

Ace scowled and slapped it away. 

“I can get up on my own,” he said. 

“Suit yourself,” Sabo said with a shrug. He put his cold hands in his pocket and looked out at the skaters when he saw her. 

Kaiya was between two girls who looked to be the same age. One was a very tall redhead and the other was a girl of about average height with snow-white hair. Kaiya was the smallest of the three but she had on the biggest smile. They were all laughing and talking excitedly and skating in the direction of the two boys. 

Sabo didn’t notice poor Ace stand only to topple back over. 

Kaiya was dressed in a thick coat that resembled a dress. It was a pale green color with cream colored cuffs of fur around the neckline and sleeves. She was bundled up in light-colored leg warmers, gloves, and a scarf. Her ears were covered by fuzzy earmuffs and she had very pretty braids that brought out her round face. 

He couldn’t help but think again that she could have passed for a noble girl. _No_ , he mentally corrected, _she was much better than any noble girl he’d ever met_. Despite the cold, the sun was shining and so were her eyes. 

“Sabo,” Ace called, snapping him out of it. “Help me up.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Sabo extended a hand to help his friend. Ace tried pulling himself up but he ended up dragging Sabo down to the cold ice with him. 

“Get off me!” Ace snapped.

“You’re the one who pulled me!” 

The boys struggled to get off of each other and stand up when they heard the sound of someone skidding to a stop by them. 

“Damn, no wonder you can’t stand right. Y’all need some skates.” It was the redhead. 

Sabo and Ace looked up to see Kaiya and her friends had stopped beside them. Sabo hurriedly pushed himself to standing. Ace wobbled on the frozen ground but ultimately managed to stand as well. 

The girls all had skates on their feet, leaving both the boys feeling considerably shorter. If Sabo remembered correctly, he and Kaiya were about the same height. Today, though, she was inches above him and it made him feel a little embarrassed to look up at her. 

“Hi,” Kaiya said with a smile. 

Ace scowled and looked away. “Bye,” he said coldly. “We were just leaving.” 

Sabo watched Kaiya’s smile fade and part of him felt as if it were his doing. 

“Actually,” Sabo said, “I kind of wanted to stick around for a little while.” 

“Really?” Kaiya asked, perking up. Sabo felt his heart thudding in his chest when her eyes moved to his face. 

Ace make a noise of disapproval. “Sabo,” Ace said through gritted teeth, “we have something important to do today?” 

“No,” Sabo said lightly. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kaiya and she, he noticed, hadn’t taken her eyes off of him, either. “I don’t have anything to do.” 

Kaiya flashed a double dimpled smile at him and said, “Sabo, you should hang out with us.” 

Ace tried to whip around and protest but he was thrown off balance by the motion. Once again, he found himself on the cold ice. Kaiya’s redhead friend threw her head back and laughed but the white haired girl bent down to help him up. 

The boy ignored her hand and got on all fours as he attempted to regain his balance. Hurt, Chrissy turned her attention the blond boy.

“Don’t you guys have ice skates?” asked the other girl. “It makes it a lot easier to get around.” She peered at him with large, round eyes. Her hair looked like two snowballs atop her head. 

“Uh, no,” Sabo said somewhat embarrassingly. “I don’t.” 

He could feel Kaiya’s eyes on him. A knot started to form in the pit of his stomach and he was beginning to regret the decision. The white haired girl hummed to herself and looked around the rink at somewhere past him. 

She slipped off a glove and slipped two fingers into her mouth, giving a shrill two-tone whistle. Ace managed to stand just as two boys skated up to them, spraying them with a light ice shower as they skidded to a halt. 

The boys were both older and they had the same snow-white hair as Kaiya’s friend. 

“What’s up, Chrissy? Are these kids bothering you?” one of them asked. He was broad chested and beneath his hat he had a frown on his square face. Sabo got the feeling he was probably pretty strong. 

“No,” Chrissy said, shaking her head. “These are my new friends… uh…” 

She looked at Sabo first, then Ace, whose legs were shaking as he fought the ice. 

“Hi, Burette. This is Sabo,” Kaiya interjected, skating beside the blond. She looped her arm through his and smiled up at her friend’s brother. “And that’s,” Kaiya’s eyes became colder as she quickly glanced over at Ace, “Sabo’s friend,” she said dismissively with a wave of her hand. 

Ace scoffed as he looked at Kaiya. _I can’t believe her! That bitch!_ he thought angrily. She wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead, she was giving a sweet smile to the newcomers.

Sabo swallowed as the two older boys looked him up and down. If it came down to a fight, he had a feeling he and Ace could take them. But that wasn’t what was making him nervous.

“You better not give our sister or her friends any trouble,” said the other boy. He was taller and slimmer than his brother but the look on his angular face was just as mean. Sabo was silently thankful that the boy was making eye contact with Ace and not him. “We’re gonna head out,” he said, looking at Chrissy. “Don’t stay too late.” 

“We won’t,” Chrissy said with a smile. Just as the boys were turning away she said, “Bubby?” 

The broader boy turned with a look of annoyance on his face. “What?” 

“Could they please borrow your skates if you’re all done with them?” 

“Bubby” narrowed his eyes and looked between Sabo and Ace. After a moment of thought, he pointed a finger at Sabo. 

“You,” he said, “can borrow my skates. But if you scuff ‘em up, you’re gonna owe me some new ones. Got it?” 

Sabo nodded. “Yes. Thank you very much,” he said with a bow. 

“C’mon,” Bubby said, “follow me.” 

Kaiya gave Sabo a grin and began to pull him along as they followed Bubby to the side of the rink, leaving Ace with two girls and one mean looking brother he didn’t know. 

“Don’t even think about asking me,” said the taller boy. “This shorty can’t fit my skates and I wouldn’t let him use ‘em even if he could.” 

Ace felt a flash of anger.

“Aw, Arec,” Chrissy pouted. “Come on, don’t be mean.” 

“I’m not,” Arec snapped. “These were expensive. I’m not going to let some rando use them.” 

Ace scowled. “I didn’t want to, anyway,” he said sourly. He took a step to walk away and felt his legs fall out from underneath him. He thought for sure he was going to make an impact with the rink when someone caught him.

“Shit, kid,” the redhead said. “You don’t do this much, do you?” 

Ace frowned and felt his face redden. He snatched his elbow out of the tall girl’s grasp. “Obviously,” he said under his breath. “I’ve got better stuff to do.” 

“Well that’s a shame,” Chrissy said sadly. “Looks like your friend’s having fun.” 

Surely enough, Sabo had on the pair of borrowed skates. He and Kaiya were making small circles as he tested them out. They were a little big, but it was much nicer than his boots had been. The blond almost lost his balance when Kaiya’s arms reached out to steady him. Ace could feel his temperature rise as the two laughed together. Bubby was on the sidelines, pointing and giving Sabo advice. 

Sabo nodded and gave another bow of gratitude before the older boy waved and walked away. 

“Sabo,” Kaiya said with a smile, “want to race me back?” 

He laughed. “Sure.” 

“I’m faster than I look,” Kaiya warned with a grin, “so don’t even think about going easy on me.” 

“I won’t,” Sabo smiled. “Promise.” 

The two slid to the wall and each placed a skate on the barrier. 

“On your mark,” Sabo said. 

“Get set,” Kaiya added.   
  
“Go!” the two yelled together. They pushed off and Sabo had more force. 

Cold wind whipped his face and he found himself laughing as he rushed towards the others. 

“I thought you said you were fast?” Sabo called, turning his head. 

Kaiya overtook him in the same instant. He heard her laugh and he smelled something sweet and warm as she passed by. She was crouched low, taking long strides and moving her arms in sync with her legs. 

“Faster than you,” she teased. 

Sabo raced to where Ace and Kaiya’s friends were waiting but he fell farther and farther behind her. Kaiya jumped and skidded to a stop, her body angled and skates spraying ice just before she pumped her fists in the air and shouted, “Whoo hoo! I won!” 

Sabo laughed and slowed down until he was beside Kaiya. “You _were_ faster than I thought,” Sabo admitted. Kaiya was still smiling when Sabo asked, “Want to go again?” 

“I’m leaving,” Ace announced loudly. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stick around?” Chrissy asked. 

“Hell no. I don’t even know you,” Ace said bitterly. 

Arec grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled him up to they were eye to eye.

“Watch your mouth, punk,” he said. Ace could smell cigarettes on his breath. “That’s my little sister you’re talking to.” 

“Arec, stop!” Chrissy said, pulling on his other arm. 

Arec scowled and dropped Ace mercilessly. He tumbled backwards and groaned as his rear took most of the impact. 

“Burette’s waiting,” he said to Chrissy. “We’ll check on you later, okay?” 

“Okay,” Chrissy nodded. “Tell Bubby I said bye.” 

Arec looked down at Ace in disdain but otherwise said nothing as he skated off. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Chrissy said, bending down to help Ace up. Kaiya stood behind her friend and he could see her eyes narrow at him. He begrudgingly accepted the girl’s hand, if only to watch Kaiya’s face pull into a scowl. 

Chrissy helped Ace pull himself to a stand and she began hurriedly brushing flakes of ice off his clothing.

“He comes off really strong but I promise he means well,” Chrissy said apologetically. 

Ace’s face turned red hot as she ran her hands over his pants. She was so preoccupied trying to get the ice shavings off, she didn’t notice his embarrassment. 

“It’s fine,” Ace said, his tone softer than it was before. 

“Come _on_ ,” the redhead said with an aggravated sigh. “I’m getting cold just standing here. Let’s move.” 

Kaiya looked at Sabo. “Did you want to skate around a bit, Sabo?” 

He looked at Ace apologetically. “Uh, yeah,” he told Kaiya. “Give me one minute.” 

“ _Let’s go_ , Kaiya,” the redhead said impatiently. “I’m freezin’ my ass off, here.” 

“Alright,” Kaiya nodded. “Let’s do a quick circle. See you in a bit, Sabo.” 

Kaiya and Botan pulled away, joining the small crowd of skaters making the large loop at the outskirts of the rink. 

“Oh, Chrissy didn’t join us,” Kaiya noted. 

Botan rolled her eyes. “It’s because there are boys around. She’s crazy about them.” 

“Is she?” Kaiya asked. They went to an all-girls academy. She hadn’t really seen Chrissy interact with any boys. In fact, Kaiya didn’t really think of them much herself. She and Botan took a turn and leaned in simultaneously.

“Ugh, don’t even get me started,” Botan said. “You better watch it or she’ll flirt with your blond boyfriend, too.” 

Kaiya’s cheeks turned pink. “Sabo’s not my boyfriend,” she said quickly. 

“Oh,” said Botan, unphased. “My bad.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Ace,” Sabo said with a frown, “did you want to meet up later?” 

“No,” Ace answered curtly. He was carefully making his way towards the edge of the rink, back onto paved ground where he could actually walk. He felt a bead of sweat run down his face. His legs were spread and so were his arms as he slowly inched closer and closer to his freedom. It was hard to muster up any dignity when there were kids younger than him skating around with less effort. 

“Where are you going?” Sabo asked.   
  
“Home.” 

“I’m really sorry about my brothers,” Chrissy said again. Her eyebrows were pulled together as she watched Ace struggle to walk. 

“Forget about it,” Ace told her. “It’s fine.” It felt like he had been at this forever yet he barely moved from his spot in the center of the rink. 

“Ace…” Sabo began. He stretched out a hand to help his friend. 

“Can it,” Ace snapped. “I don’t need any help from you.” 

Sabo frowned and retracted his hand. Out of spite, the blond boy crossed his arms and watched Ace struggle to move forward. 

“Here,” Chrissy said, grabbing his hand. “Let me help you. This is too painful to watch.” 

“Look,” Botan said, nudging Kaiya. They were rounding the edge of the rink when they saw Chrissy grab onto Ace’s hand.

Kaiya’s eyes narrowed. The white haired girl was helping Ace cross the rink. As Kaiya drew closer, she could see their fingers intertwined. She could feel rage beginning to silently bubble up inside of her. 

“Ugh. Told you,” Botan said. “Boy crazy.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Thanks,” Ace said gratefully. He bent over and gave a weary sigh. His feet were planted on dry ground and he was truly thankful to be back on a surface he could stand on. 

“Of course,” Chrissy said with a smile. She had a large smile that revealed her gums. “I, um, hope it kind of makes up for how rude my brother was.” 

“Like I said, it’s fine,” Ace said. He was slightly annoyed but she had still helped him cross the damn ice. 

“You know,” Chrissy said suddenly, “if you and your friend need skates, I can easily get some for you.” 

“No thanks,” Ace said. “I don’t want to owe you.”

“You won’t,” Chrissy said. She skated as close as she could to the edge of the ice. Ace felt nervous as Chrissy looked over his face. “I guarantee it wouldn’t be any trouble for my family. Plus you and your friend could actually enjoy skating together.” 

Ace looked up just as Sabo skated to Kaiya’s side. The blond fell into line with the other skaters without issue. He was saying something to her and there was a smile on his face. 

“Looks like he’s having plenty of fun to me,” Ace said to himself. 

“Next Wednesday,” Chrissy said, “we’ll be here again. You should meet up with us then. I could have a pair of skates waiting for you.” 

Ace scoffed. “You don’t even know me. Why would you do that?” 

“Because,” Chrissy said with a smile, “I think you’re really cute.” 

Ace felt his face flush red hot. He had been called plenty of things but he had never heard a girl say something like that to him before. 

“So next Wednesday,” Chrissy said with a nod. “I’ll see you then!” 

She giggled and waved. Ace was shocked. Chrissy smiled and skated away before he even had the chance to tell her no. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“You’re an idiot,” Arec said, shaking his head. He produced a cigarette from his pocket and stuck it between his lips. “Letting some random kid use your stuff.” 

“I was done using them,” Burette said with a shrug. “Besides, it didn’t seem like a big deal.” 

Arec lit the tip and took a deep drag, blowing the smoke into his brother’s face before he said, “Did you see his clothes? He’s probably a street rat. I bet you’ll get some foot disease.” 

“No,” Burette said, shaking his head. He waved the smoke away nonchalantly. “You’re just overreacting as usual.” 

The two boys walked down the street to Li’s Place, which had a line of people out of the front door. 

“Ah, shit,” Arec said. He threw his freshly lit cigarette onto the ground and quickly snuffed it out. “Better hurry or mom’s gonna be pissed.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace groaned and clutched his stomach. He had woken early and headed for town before the bandits cooked breakfast. He and Sabo nabbed a light snack for lunch but his body was craving a proper meal. 

The young boy had his hands in his pockets as he wandered around town. It was chilly but the constant movement was enough to keep him warm. The smell of hot food and steaming drinks crossed his path and, curiously, Ace decided to follow.

He let his nose lead him until he stood in front of a restaurant with a nice awning and tables and chairs outside. There was no one that dared sit outside. The sunlight was beautiful and deceptive, but Ace could still see his breath. 

A very nicely dressed couple walked by Ace. The man was in a long, thick trench coat and he gave Ace a very dismissive glance. The woman’s long hair was down, dark ringlets falling over her shoulders and down her back. She looked down at the boy and gave him a warm smile as she passed. 

“This is it, darling,” the man said. “Li’s Place.” 

“Ah, so it is. Appears we’ve beaten him here again,” the woman said with a smile. 

The man scowled and produced a pocket watch. “I’m not surprised,” he muttered. “Damn boy can’t ever make it on time. He gets that from you, you know. We could eat a whole meal and he’d probably arrive as we’re paying.” 

“Oh, love, it’s not that big a deal. There are a few shops I’d like to go see. Why don’t we pop in a few while we wait?” 

The man gave a grumble as his wife began making her way down the street. Ace watched the exchange and after the couple turned their back, a mischievous smile crossed his face. 

“Hello, welcome to Li’s Place,” said a bored voice, “how can I help y- you!” It was Arec, the rude brother from earlier. The sentence had started off friendly enough but when he saw who he was addressing, his tone changed instantly. “What are you doing here?” Arec asked angrily, pointing at Ace. 

“Arec!” A woman walked up to the podium with her arms crossed. She had the same white hair as her son and it was pulled into a large bun on the back of her head. “I have told you time and time again, you have to be _polite_.” 

“But mom he’s-” 

“A guest,” Kimber said firmly, cutting him off. She glared at her son who straightened his back and forced a smile. 

“Hello,” Arec said through gritted teeth. “What can I do for you today?” 

Ace crossed his arms. “My parents are supposed to be here soon,” he told the older boy. “I need a table for three.” 

Arec narrowed his eyes but Kimber was still beside him, tapping her foot as she observed her son’s behavior. 

“Yes,” Arec said with false pleasantry, “right this way.” He turned and held out his hand to the table closest to the door. Ace looked at the entryway. The doors were still swinging and letting in an unpleasant winter chill. “Would this table be sufficient for your family?”

Ace stuck his hands in his coat pockets and rolled his eyes. Arec’s anger was barely concealed. 

“No,” Ace said. “We want a booth.” He remembered Sabo once mentioning how booths tended to be more comfortable than tables, anyway. 

Arec’s smile froze on his face. Ace watched the older boy’s nostrils flare before he said, “Of course. How about this one?” 

Arec led Ace to a booth along a half-wall, right in the center of the restaurant. He noticed there were people getting up from their seats to stand at a buffet line. He would have to cross the entire dining room just to reach it.

“How about something right next to the buffet?” Ace asked, flashing a smile. There was a glint in his eyes that was hard to conceal. His stomach rumbled and he desperately hoped Arec didn’t hear or see through his deception. 

He could see the older boy clench and unclench his jaw. Arec didn’t say anything this time, only took a deep breath as he walked Ace across the dining area. Ace glanced back at the podium and saw the woman was still keeping an eye on them. 

“Here,” Arec said, his voice cold now that his mother was out of earshot. “Is this table good enough for you?” 

Ace smiled. He was at the booth closest to the buffet and he was extremely excited.

“It’s great,” Ace answered. He was sincere. 

Arec glanced over at his mother, who was busy talking to another customer that just walked in the door. 

“There’s something about you that I don’t like,” Arec said in a low voice. When he leaned in, Ace could smell his stale cigarette breath. Ace simply looked up at him, unphased. This kid was tall and lean but he’d faced much bigger beasts before. 

Ace snorted. “I could say the same.” 

“You better watch yourself, kid,” Arec threatened. 

“Is everything alright here?” 

Arec and Ace both started at the woman’s sudden voice. Arec’s mother had just seated her new customers and she was staring at them both expectantly. 

“Everything’s great,” Arec told her. She didn’t look convinced. 

“Can I get you anything to drink, hon?” she asked Ace. 

Ace smiled deviously. “What do you have?” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“We should have waited until _after_ dinner to go shopping,” the man grumbled. He had not one but two armfuls of bags. His wife was walking ahead of him, her heels clicking on the stone street as she did so. 

“Nonsense,” she said with a wave, “we can simply ask the restaurant staff to watch over our things.” 

“Darling,” he protested, “surely you don’t want your things just lying around for anyone to rifle through.”

“It’ll be _fine_ , dear,” she insisted. “Now let’s eat. I am simply famished.” 

“Good evening. How may I help you two today?” The young man at the podium gave the couple a charming smile. 

“We’re supposed to be meeting our son here but I’m not sure if he’s made it yet,” the woman said politely. 

Arec’s smile faltered. “Your son? What does he look like?” 

“He’s a handsome young man, slender, with dark hair and eyes,” she said with a smile. 

Arec’s jaw dropped slightly and he eyed the booth in the corner. From his current spot, he couldn’t see whether the boy was sitting or if he’d gone up to the buffet yet again. 

“Y-yes,” Arec said, feeling somewhat foolish. “He’s been waiting for you.” 

“Oh! Wonderful!” the woman clasped her hands together in joy. “Please take us to him.” 

“Excuse me, son,” interjected her husband. “Is there a place you could safely put these bags?” 

“Of course, sir,” Arec said with a nod. He flagged down one of the waitresses and instructed her on where to place the man’s things. “Right this way, ma’am,” Arec said as he waved his arm toward the dining area. 

“See?” the woman whispered to her husband. “I told you he would make it.” 

“Hrmph,” the man grumbled. “I’ll bet you a new pair of shoes he’s drunk.” 

Arec frowned. It was hard not to overhear the conversation as he walked them to the booth. Something felt off to him and he was going to find out what it was one way or another. He found himself holding his breath as they walked towards the table. 

As they drew closer, he saw the young boy was slouched over the table, unconscious. His face was buried right in a fresh plate of rice and meat. 

“Oh my,” the woman gasped. “He’s passed out!” She quickly moved Arec aside and slid into the booth. “Are you alright?” she asked worriedly, tapping his shoulder. 

Arec gulped. He could see people in his peripheral vision turning around to see what the commotion was. 

“What’s going on?” someone asked curiously. 

“Looks like there’s a medical emergency,” a guy answered with a shrug. 

“I hope everything’s okay…” 

“That kid passed right out. He must be sick or something.” 

Arec couldn’t help but hear the speculation around him. He had a sinking feeling in his gut. The woman turned to her husband and said, “Darling you may have to run and grab my medical bag. His breathing is shallow.” 

“Good heavens,” breathed a voice, Kimber Li said. She was passing by with her hands full of dirty dishes when she noticed the boy. “Arec, what happened?” 

“I dunno,” Arec shrugged. “Looks like he passed out or something.” 

Kimber looked around the restaurant. There was a small crowd starting to form around the table. 

“You think he choked on something?” someone speculated quietly.  
  
“I hope it wasn’t the food…” another murmured. “Makes me not want to eat here again.” 

Ace groaned. His belly was full and he had been enjoying his nap… except that there was something on his face and someone was shaking him. 

“Huh?” Ace asked groggily. He blinked a few times and turned his head to see a somewhat familiar looking woman looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Young man,” she said seriously, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Ace said in a daze. “Why? What happened?” 

“You passed out, dear,” she said worriedly. The woman grabbed a napkin and began wiping his face. He was too sleepy to protest. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Ace answered. He was starting to wake up more now. He could smell the woman’s cheap and much too strong perfume. Her husband was behind her and so were some of the restaurant staff and the patrons. Ace felt his face grow hotter at the attention. “I’m fine.” 

“Mother?” asked a voice. A young man worked his way through the small crowd. His clothes were disheveled and he was panting. His longer hair was windblown and pushed away from his pink-tinged face. He disregarded his father and looked at the two in the booth. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, son, it appears so,” the woman said with a sigh of relief. She looked at Ace. “Young man, I was worried we’d have to transport you to the hospital.” 

“Wait, wait,” Arec said, his eyes narrowing. He pointed at the newcomer. “This is your son?”

“Yes,” the family responded automatically. Ace gulped.

“Who is this?!” Arec asked, pointing at Ace. 

The woman blinked. “I have no idea.” 

Ace didn’t waste any more time. He jumped up and hopped over the booth. 

“Hey!” Arec shouted. He tried running after the boy but Ace ran on top of the half wall and leapt clean over the crowd of onlookers. 

“Sorry!” he called. “Thanks for the food!” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Ah!” Ace stretched and gave a sigh of satisfaction. His stomach was full, the sun was out, and it even felt like it warmed up a few degrees. It may have just been the fact he ran away from the restaurant, but Ace took his coat off and slung it over his shoulder as he walked. 

His mind wandered back to the white haired girl. He wondered about her and then sourly remembered Sabo and Kaiya’s friendliness back at the rink. Part of his brain said he should just turn around and go home; it was a long trek, after all. But another part of him couldn’t resist going back. 

Before he knew it he was walking through the center of town. Flushed-faced people were walking by and he could see some were still skating despite the creeping darkness. 

Torches were lit around the area. Warm light shimmered off the ice and gave the area a warm glow. The sun was just beginning to set but the mountains made it appear darker in the city than it actually was. 

Ace saw Kaiya’s friends, the white haired girl and the tall redhead, taking a seat as they chatted. The girl with white hair was chatting rapidly as her friend reclined on the bench, half listening. He didn’t really want to see them and he definitely didn't want to be seen. 

He swerved and began to make a large circle around the rink when he saw them. Kaiya and Sabo were still skating. Most of the people from earlier had cleared out but there were still a dozen or so circling the rink. 

At the moment, Sabo and Kaiya were standing in the middle of the rink. 

“Guys!” Kaiya called, “watch this!” 

She waited until her friends turned around to look before nodding and saying something to Sabo. Ace’s feet wandered closer until he was leaning against the half wall. 

Kaiya took a deep breath and shoved off the ice like a bullet. 

_She’s pretty fast_ , Ace thought quietly. He remembered last winter when they encountered a lone wolf. When they ran beside each other, she had overtaken him, even in the snow. 

Sabo was cruising around the rink at a leisurely pace. He had his hands in his pockets. Kaiya passed by him and every other skater as if they were standing still. When she reached a clearing where there was nobody else, Kaiya bent down low to the ground. He heard her grunt lightly as she shot up. 

She pulled her hands close to her body and spun, her body a blur. He could see her braids whipping through the air. Her skates looked like knives beneath her feet. They cut the ice and it shavings sprayed out like sparks as she landed. 

Her knees bent to absorb the impact she rotated until she was skating backwards. Her friends cheered and clapped from the other side of the rink. One corner of Ace’s mouth pulled up into a smirk. _Not bad_ , he thought. 

Kaiya held up one finger. She was still skating backwards when he saw Sabo racing towards her. 

He held out a hand and so did she. Ace watched them grab ahold of each other and they spun like a top. Simply watching was dizzying. They were just a blur of colors: blue and blond, green and black. Ace wanted to look away but he was too intrigued. 

Ever so slowly, Kaiya began to lift one leg. Her back curved and she was arched backwards so far he thought the metal skate would touch the top of her head. He could have sworn they were smiling as they spun. The thought put a knot in the middle of his stomach. In fact, he actually turned away when he heard a shrill scream.

“Wo-o-oah!” 

Ace whipped around just in time to see Kaiya fly backwards and tumble over. He gripped the sides of the half-wall and bent his knees, ready to jump over it and help. 

“Kaiya!” Her friends rushed onto the ice and furiously skated towards her. Sabo had fallen onto his backside as well. He quickly recovered and rushed to Kaiya’s side. “What happened?!” 

Ace straightened up. He hadn’t realized his body had grown tense until he forced himself to relax. Kaiya didn’t need him to come to her rescue. She had friends to do just that. 

“Are you alright?” Sabo asked worriedly. He had both of her cream colored gloves in his hand. 

“I’m okay,” Kaiya said. 

“It’s my fault,” Sabo said guiltily. 

“No, it’s not,” Kaiya reassured. “My hands just slipped out. I’m fine.” 

Sabo offered a hand, which Kaiya graciously took. He helped pull her to standing and she groaned as she got up. 

“It’s getting dark,” Botan, the redhead, said. “We need to get back.” 

“Yeah,” Chrissy Li nodded. “I left the Den Den Mushi in our room. I’m going to be toast if I don’t answer when my mom calls.” 

“Okay,” Kaiya nodded.   
  
Her friends began to skate away, back to where their shoes were sitting. 

“Hey… Kaiya?” Sabo asked. His face was downturned and he sounded a bit unsure. 

Kaiya spun to face him and her coat twirled around her. 

“Hm?” 

“I… I’m really sorry, Kaiya.” 

There was silence between them for a few moments. Kaiya gave Sabo a small smile and skated towards him. 

“It’s okay, Sabo,” she said sincerely. “Accidents happen. I’ll be just fine.” 

Sabo looked down in shame. 

“You know,” Kaiya said, “it was totally worth it.” 

“Really?” Sabo asked. 

Kaiya laughed. “Yeah. I had a lot of fun with you today.” 

Sabo was thankful it was getting dark. He was pretty sure his face was bright pink. 

“Me, too,” he said. He gave Kaiya a goofy smile for a few moments before snapping out of it. “Oh, uh, here,” Sabo said, holding out her gloves. “You’ll need these on the way home.” 

“Thank you,” Kaiya said. Her fingers brushed up against his when she grabbed her gloves. “Sabo,” Kaiya frowned, “your hands are freezing!” 

“Sorry,” Sabo said again. 

Kaiya’s eyebrows furrowed. “We’ve been out for hours and you didn’t even have gloves.”

“It’s alright,” Sabo lied. He could barely feel his fingers. They were numb and pink from the exposure. Now it was Kaiya who had a guilty look on her face. “Uh, your friends are waiting,” Sabo nodded. 

Kaiya looked and, surely enough, Chrissy and Botan both had their shoes back on already. They were waving at her. 

“Yeah…” 

Kaiya and Sabo slowly made their way towards the two girls. They wordlessly stepped off the ice and put their boots back on. For some reason, Sabo couldn’t help but wish they didn’t have to part ways. 

“Let’s go,” Botan said after Kaiya had slipped on her boots. She turned and began making her way down the street without looking to see if she was being followed. 

“Well,” Kaiya said with a sigh, “I guess I’ll see you around, Sabo.” 

“See you,” Sabo said. He forced a smile. Kaiya was frowning. Her gold eyes pierced his soul and he couldn’t help but feel as if she could see through his facade. The last thing he wanted to do was tell her goodbye. Was she thinking the same thing he was thinking? 

“Goodnight, then,” Kaiya said quietly. She turned to go when Sabo grabbed her wrist. She looked down at his freezing hand, then up to his face. “Um, yes?” 

“Sorry,” Sabo said quickly, letting go. “I just thought… I mean, I was wondering if you’d like me to walk back with you.” 

Kaiya blinked. She looked at him blankly for a moment. Sabo felt embarrassment creeping up his face. He regretted his words and tried thinking up something else to say.

“It’s getting dark,” he said quickly. “And it’s easy to get turned around. Besides some places are more dangerous to walk through and-”   
  
“Sabo,” Kaiya interrupted. Her face was lit up in warm, golden tones thanks to the torches around the rink. 

“Yes?” 

“I would love it if you walked with me.” 

Sabo felt his heart skip and his face stretched into a big, broad grin. He had expected her to say no. The silence between them was deafening and he felt like he had to say something, anything, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming everything up. 

“Give me your skates.” He was nervous and the words came out fast and rude sounding, quite the opposite of how he had intended them to come out. Thankfully, Kaiya simply laughed. _She has a nice laugh_ , he thought. It was light. Musical. 

“Okay,” Kaiya said. “Only if you let me hold your hand. ” 

Sabo’s mouth opened a few times in shock. He didn’t know what to say. He probably looked like a fish out of water, stupidly gasping for air. 

Kaiya held out her borrowed skates. Sabo grabbed the laces with his left hand and Kaiya slipped her fingers into his right. _Her hand is so warm_. 

“Come on,” she smiled. “Or we’ll be left behind.” She turned to follow her friends and Sabo silently walked beside her. He stared down at their hands. There was an odd feeling in his chest that he hadn’t felt before. He couldn’t quite identify it… but he liked it. 

“Traitor,” Ace said with a scowl. He kicked a loose rock and it skidded across the paved road. 

Sabo’s head whipped around at the noise and he narrowed his eyes as he peered into the darkness. 

“Everything okay?” Kaiya asked, looking at him. 

Sabo had just caught sight of a familiar silhouette retreating into the darkness. The butterflies in his stomach turned into a knot. Guilt and shame flared up as he thought about how he’d completely deserted Ace. 

“Yeah,” Sabo said absentmindedly. 

Kaiya turned her head towards the alleyway and back to Sabo. 

“Did you see something?” she asked. He felt her squeeze his hand in worry. 

“It’s alright,” Sabo said, giving a reassuring squeeze back. “It was just a stray.” 


	20. Thanksgiving Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids enjoy a nice Goa Kingdom Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! First of all, if you’re here, thank you so much for reading! This episode is just a filler but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I might sound like a broken record by now but I cannot say enough how much I appreciate everyone who reads this story! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful day! ~ AsianFighter

Kaiya stepped into the boat that would take her home. It was a cold autumn day. She was bundled up well but the cold seemed to penetrate the exposed skin on her face.

“Hello, Kaiya,” Ryoku greeted. “How was school this week?” 

“Fine,” came the short reply. Kaiya smiled and nodded to the two men who rowed them along the shore. “Exams were exhausting.” 

“Did you do well?” Ryo asked. 

“I think so. Music theory was hard, though,” Kaiya said with a sigh. “And so was math.” 

“They’re over and done with now,” Ryo said with a nod. “And I’m sure you did well. It’ll be nice to celebrate with a long weekend.” 

“Yeah…” Kaiya put her face in her hands and stared out. The East Blue was bright blue against the grey, overcast sky. If it were a regular school day, she would be getting ready to go skating with her friends. 

“Everything okay?” Ryo asked. He cocked a thick brow, which was beginning to get scraggly again. 

“Yeah,” Kaiya said again, not meeting his gaze. She thought of Botan and Chrissy and how they’d both be spending the long weekend with their parents and siblings. 

Ryoku silently observed his niece. She was slumped over, quietly moping over something she’d never talk about. 

“You know, your aunt has been doing pretty well lately,” Ryoku said optimistically. 

“Really?” Kaiya asked. 

Ryoku nodded. “She’s even been getting food ready for a big dinner tomorrow.” 

“Oh!” Kaiya grinned and clapped her hands together. “Oh, I’ve missed Auntie Vi’s cooking! She’s almost as good as mom.”

The old merchant smiled. “What did your mother cook?"

“A lot of stuff,” Kaiya said enthusiastically. “There were always a lot of people that came to the inn on Thanksgiving. I remember one time she cooked an entire turkey every day for two weeks straight. We were so sick of turkey that even Ian wouldn’t eat it, and he ate everything.” 

Ryoku laughed and listened as Kaiya recounted memories of past Thanksgivings with her family.

“One time, when Ian was a little baby, Kira had to hold him and he threw up all over her hair and her back,” Kaiya said with a laugh. She doubled over and clutched her stomach as tears spilled from her eyes. “I can still see her face. She was so mad. It happened right at the dinner table. She said she was going to stop eating stuffing because it reminded her of baby barf.” 

Even the men rowing the boat chuckled. 

“And this one time, the twins tried holding a baking contest. They invited everyone in town to it. Bellemere-san made an amazing orange crumble. I think she should have won.” 

“Ah, yes, she supplies most of our citrus, you know. She does an excellent job. Did she win?” 

“No.” Kaiya shook her head. “Dad let the twins try to orchestrate the contest and they ended up fighting over who the winner should be and it turned into a giant food fight. Mom was so mad when we all came home. It was delicious, though.”

“It sounds like you had a lot of fun with your siblings,” Ryoku said warmly. 

“We did have a lot of fun,” Kaiya said. She was smiling at a far off memory. 

Everyone on the small craft was silent. It was quiet aside from the lapping of the water. Nature itself seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for her to share more. When nothing else came, Ryoku spoke. 

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat, “we do have a guest joining us for a little while.” 

“A guest? Who?”

“You two might not be related by blood, but he’s almost like family.”

“You don’t mean…” Kaiya said, narrowing her eyes. 

“I do,” Ryoku said seriously. 

“He’s going to stay _all week_?” Kaiya asked.

“All week,” he said firmly. 

Kaiya groaned and resumed her pouting. “Great,” she muttered. “Just great.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Sabo shivered and rubbed his hands together. He had found a nice thick coat that someone discarded. It did a decent job keeping him warm despite the few holes it had. He’d also managed to score a lost hat and scarf. He didn’t have a good pair of gloves, though, and his fingers were turning numb. 

He considered going home when he heard the sound of someone approaching. 

“Yo,” Ace said. He had his usual resting face, which Sabo always thought seemed to be a mix of bored and irritated. 

“Geez, took you long enough. I thought you weren’t going to come today,” Sabo said. 

Ace didn’t say anything. In fact, he debated on whether or not he wanted to see Sabo at all after the ice skating incident. He had even turned around a few times to go back to the bandit's hut but something kept drawing him back. 

“Anyway,” Sabo said. “There’s a restaurant in town having a buffet every day this week. It’s 3,000 berries to get in but you can eat whatever you want!”

“Ugh. We have to pay _before_ we eat?” 

“It’s a nice restaurant,” Sabo said. “It’ll be worth it.” 

“You paying?” Ace asked. He had a very strict “no paying for food” policy. 

Sabo grinned and held up a lumpy bag. The contents jingled inside. “Well, not me, but someone is.” 

Sabo was pretty resourceful for someone from the capitol. Truth be told, Ace was still hurt, still angry at his friend from Sabo’s recent betrayal. Despite that, he found himself looking forward to a good meal in a warm setting. 

“What do you say?” Sabo asked. “You up for a big buffet?”

Ace couldn’t hold back his smirk. “Hell yeah,” Ace said. “Where is it?” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Ya-chan! You’re back!” Luffy jumped off his perch at the bar and ran toward the door. “Makino said I could stay at your house this weekend!” 

The six-year-old beamed up at the girl with an innocence that she found both adorable and incredibly exhausting. 

“Makino,” Kaiya asked, “are you going somewhere this week?” 

“No, no,” the bartender replied with a small smile. “It gets very busy during this time and unfortunately I’ll be working long days and nights until the holiday is over.” 

“C’mon, old man,” Luffy said, pulling on the merchant’s hand. “All my stuff is this way!” Makino turned her attention to Ryoku, who was allowing Luffy to lead him to a very overstuffed backpack. “I hope he won’t be too much trouble.”

“Oh, no,” Ryoku said, looking at Luffy. “We’ll keep him in check if he steps out of line.” 

Luffy and Kaiya both shivered simultaneously. 

“Luffy,” Makino said, “make sure to mind your manners.”

“I’m gonna be good!” Luffy said. He turned to Ryoku with a big grin. “You won’t even notice I’m there!” 

Kaiya blew air out of her mouth. “Yeah, right.” 

“Alright,” Ryoku said. He struck the wooden floor with his cane and it resonated with a deep sound. “Let’s go.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace looked around. The setting seemed awfully familiar to him. He’d seen the shadier parts of the city plenty of times but he didn’t often wander to the nicer area. After all, no one cared about a kid wandering around the slums. In a place like this, though, he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. 

He passed by old posters announcing the Merchant’s Ball that had long since passed, some advertisements for a performing group coming to town, passed the center of town where people were skating on the makeshift ice rink. 

“Hey, Sabo,” Ace said, “what’s the name of this place? The one with the buffet?” 

“Li’s Place,” Sabo answered. “You’re going to love the food there. Trust me.” 

Ace stopped suddenly. He scratched the back of his neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Sabo asked. 

“I, uh, I’ve eaten there before.”

“Really?” Sabo asked. “When?” 

Ace felt a knot form in his stomach. “Last week.”

“You ate here?” Sabo raised an eyebrow. “It’s a classy place. I mean, no offense, but how’d you get in?” 

“Uh, I snuck in,” Ace said. “And I fell asleep after I ate some buffet food and got kicked out.”

Sabo sighed. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, after all. His stomach protested the disruption of his lunch plans but he was determined to stay positive. 

“We’ll just have to find somewhere else to eat. Maybe we can just get take out.” Thunder rumbled and Sabo’s eyes focused on the dark clouds rolling in. “It’s going to rain soon. Let’s keep walking. We’ll find something.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Can someone take out the trash, please?” Kimber asked. The woman checked her reflection in a mirror. Thankfully she didn’t look nearly as tired as she felt. 

The restaurant was packed with hungry patrons and, as fate would have it, one server called in sick, another was out of town, and their newest was a no-show. It was a hundred degrees in the kitchen but they could see guests in large coats eagerly waiting through the small port window. 

Kimber took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her wild white locks. “Chrissy!”

“Coming, coming,” the girl said. She hastily attempted to clean the scraps off a plate by hitting it against a trash can. It resulted in the plate slipping right into a pile of discarded remains. 

“Mom!” Burette called, “I’m down to a single serving of oysters.” 

“What?! We’re out already?” 

“Yo,” Arec said as he swung in through the doors, “got a big guy complaining the oysters haven’t been restocked.”

“86ed,” Burette said. A pillar of flames shot up from the stove and Burette hurried over. His face was pink and there was sweat glistening in his light hair. “Tell the guy he can have our last serving but it won’t be restocked tonight.” 

Arec cursed under his breath. “Chrissy,” he said, “I just got double sat, can you take a drink order?”

“I’m literally touching trash,” Chrissy said flatly. She grunted and began to push the container by the door. “Tell the food runner.” 

“Corner!” came an unseen voice. “Hot pans coming through!” Arec whipped around and moved out of the way just as a pastry chef brought two handfuls of steaming metal sheets. Someone was furiously chopping away in the kitchen. Burette was banging pots and pans in the kitchen. An expo hunched over a few dishes, arranging garnishes before 

“Hurry up,” Arec shouted to Chrissy, “we’re in the weeds here.” 

“I know! I’ll be right back.” Chrissy propped open the back door. The cold air was a relief compared to the sweltering kitchen. The ally was quiet; a much needed changed. She grunted and pulled the overflowing trash bin into the alleyway. 

“Of all the people,” she muttered. “How did _I_ get stuck on trash duty?”

Christina groaned and struggled to pull the large bag out of the trash bin. 

“Do you need help?” 

Chrissy turned to see two boys she certainly didn’t expect to see. The blond from the skating rink and his cute ravenette friend. 

“Oh,” she said with a blink. “You’re Kaiya’s boyfriend.”

Both boys turned bright red and glanced at each other. There was unspoken tension in the air. 

“You’re, uh, Chrissy, right?” It was the blond boy that spoke. Christina noticed he hadn’t denied it. 

“That’s me.”

“I’m Sabo,” he said with a bow. She was thankful. She hadn’t remembered his name anyway. “This is Ace.”

Ace gave the slightest head nod but said nothing. 

“Anyway, we can help you throw this out if you want,” Sabo offered. He gestured to the large trash bin. “Looks like you need it.”

“Oh,” Chrissy blinked. “Sure.”

Sabo began to roll up his sleeves but Ace stepped forward. Chrissy had already tied the bag shut. In one smooth motion, he kicked the trash can, pulled the bag out as it tipped over, and threw it into the large dumpster. The lid slammed closed. 

“Wow, you made that look easy,” she said with a smile. “Thanks!”

“Showoff,” Sabo mumbled behind him. Chrissy didn’t hear. 

“Don’t mention it,” Ace said. He ignored his friend. Chrissy looked over Ace, then Sabo. 

“Have you eaten? We have a ton of food,” she said. “I can bring you some.” At this, both boys seemed to perk up a little. 

“We’d love that,” Sabo said enthusiastically. 

“I was talking to him,” Chrissy said. “But I can get you some, too.”

Ace and Sabo both shared a look. 

“Oh,” said Sabo. “Uh, you don’t have to.”

“No biggie,” Chrissy said. “Give me a few minutes.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya hummed to herself as she savored the meat. It was smokey and flavorful and oh so tender. 

“This is delicious, Auntie Vi!” 

“Yeah, delicious!” Luffy repeated. 

Viola gave the children a tired smile. “Thank you. I’m glad you kids like it. If you two want dessert you need to eat up.” 

“Okay!” they said together. 

“Dinner is wonderful, dear,” Ryoku said. He rubbed her back as she sat and watched the children eat. 

“Goodness,” she said, “you two are ravenous. Be sure to eat your food, not inhale it.”

“Bu ‘ts jisso gud,” Luffy said with a mouthful. Both of his cheeks were bulging. He looked like a chipmunk. Viola gave the boy a stern look. 

“He just said it was good, Auntie Vi,” Kaiya said. Luffy nodded frantically. 

Viola smiled. “Well I’m afraid I’m going to have to lie down for a bit. You two enjoy your meal. Dessert is in the oven.” 

Ryoku helped his wife shakily stand and make her way to their bedroom. Luffy moaned in delight as he continued to stuff food in his mouth. 

“Geez, Luffy, no one’s going to take your food,” Kaiya told him. She carefully cut up a chunk of meat before placing it into her mouth. 

“How d’know doe?” 

Kaiya rolled her eyes at his poor etiquette. “I just know.”

Luffy made a violent hacking sound and began to pound his chest. 

“Luffy!” Kaiya jumped up from her seat and stood behind the boy. She balled her hands in front of his navel and made five quick jerks up and back. The boy spat up partially eaten turkey. The wad of meat landed right in the middle of the gravy boat. Sauce splashed over the surrounding dishes and left brown spots all over the table. 

The kids looked at the mess then at each other before they dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

Ryoku shushed them as he walked back into the kitchen. 

“Sorry,” Kaiya whispered.

“You kids done eating?” Ryoku asked. “There’s pie waiting for you.”

“Yeah! Pie pie pie!” Luffy grinned and hurried to the kitchen. The old man stuck his cane out in front of the boy, effectively stopping him. 

“Sit your ass down,” Ryoku told him. “Kaiya, do you mind?” 

“Not at all, Uncle Ryo,” Kaiya said. Luffy pouted and stomped back to the table. Kaiya stuck her tongue out at him as she passed. Her uncle smacked her bottom with his cane and she mumbled a quick apology to the boy. 

“How many pieces should I cut?” Kaiya asked. She carefully opened the oven. The flame at the bottom was long gone but the inside was still warm. She bit her lip and carefully pulled the pie onto the counter. 

“I want one piece,” Luffy announced. Kaiya and Ryoku gave him a look.

“Really?” Kaiya asked skeptically. “Just one piece?” 

“One GIANT piece!” Luffy said, pulling his hands out to show his preferred portion. 

Ryoku laughed, hearty and loud. “We don’t have quite that much but you can have a bigger slice.”

Kaiya carefully divided the pie. She served the two men before sitting down herself to enjoy the fruits of her aunt’s hard labor. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Well it isn’t a ton but it’s something.” 

Chrissy handed over two bags stuffed with food. The boys each gratefully took one. The smell was incredibly alluring and it made the wait out in the cold worth it. 

“Thank you,” Sabo said with a bow. He pushed Ace down to bow as well. “We really appreciate it.”

“Sure,” Chrissy said. She looked at Ace and smiled. “Can’t have you passing out from fatigue or anything.”

Sabo snickered. 

“Shut up,” Ace snapped at him. A cold wind blew and thunder clapped in the distance. 

“We should get going,” Sabo said. He turned to Chrissy and bowed again. “Thank you very much for your kindness.” 

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Ace said a bit unsurely. Gratitude felt strange coming out of his mouth.

“Bye!” Sabo said with a smile. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

“Yeah,” Chrissy said. She waved goodbye to both of the boys. “You, too!”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“This has been the best Thanksgiving ever!” Luffy said when he was done. He sat back and rubbed his full belly. There were crumbs around his broad smile. “Thanks for letting me stay, Old Man.”

Ryoku chuckled. His hair was slowly becoming more white than black. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was growing older. 

“You’re welcome, young man.” 

Kaiya pushed away her plate and dared ask a question she’d only thought. “Why don’t you celebrate with your parents, Luffy?” 

“It’s just me and grandpa,” Luffy told her. He looked down at his empty plate. “Makino said she’s too busy. If I stayed with her I’d just be alone all week or she’d be ignoring me to work… like last time.”

Ryoku looked between the children with concern. He had given up on children long ago but yet here he was with two orphans enjoying thanksgiving with him. Though he wished Viola were feeling well, it felt nice to have the company. 

“Anytime you want to come over, Luffy, you can,” Ryoku said with a nod. 

“Really?!” 

“Really,” Ryoku said. 

Kaiya smiled at her uncle. He wasn’t mushy or emotional but he was a good person.

“What are you looking at?” Ryoku asked her. He raised a scraggly brow. 

“Nothing,” Kaiya said, grinning more broadly. 

“Well we have some dishes to clean if you want to get fed tomorrow.”

“Yes, Uncle Ryo,” came her obedient response. 

“Luffy, you take a bath while I get your bed ready.”

“Okay!” was the boy’s excited reply. 

It took a while to get everything cleaned up. Kaiya sighed and looked at the dining room and kitchen. Everything edible had been neatly put away. The house wasn’t perfect but it was pretty clean. The dishes she couldn’t properly wash were soaking in the sink. She tried to leave as little for her aunt to do as possible. 

Ryoku helped Luffy get situated on the couch despite the boy’s protest of not being sleepy. Kaiya ignored him as she entered the bathroom. She turned on the shower and undressed. Kaiya turned and looked at the scar on her back. It wasn’t angry and red anymore. It had turned into a series of browns, lighter and darker areas of raised skin. The pattern took up most of her back. A painful reminder of that fateful day. 

When the mirror fogged up, Kaiya slipped into the shower and enjoyed the sensation of hot water on her skin. She sighed and washed off the dirt as grime from the day. She tried to wash away the guilt of celebrating another Thanksgiving without her family but it lingered like a bad burn. 

Kaiya didn’t know how long she stood in the shower. At school she was limited to fifteen minutes tops. It felt nice to get clean without getting rushed out or having cold water shot out instead. 

The living room was dark and quiet when she finally dressed. She couldn’t see much but she didn’t need to. She knew the layout of the house with or without light. Her feet seemed to find their way to her bedroom on their own accord. 

She didn’t see the object in the middle of her room until she tripped. 

“Ow!” said a voice beneath her. 

Kaiya gasped and managed to catch herself before she wiped out. 

“Luffy?! What are you doing on my floor?”

“I just… I didn’t want to be alone,” he said in a small voice. Kaiya stood still, letting her eyes adjust. The stars plastered on her ceiling cast a soft glow on the boy. He was sitting up and staring at her. 

Kaiya’s eyes softened. Luffy was rambunctious and annoying but he was also just a little kid… a little kid who didn’t have parents. She sighed and held out a hand. 

“Why don’t you come sleep with me?” she offered. “My bed’s a lot nicer than the couch or the floor.”

“Really?” Luffy asked unsurely. Kaiya had openly voiced her annoyance with him on more than one occasion. 

“Really,” she said sincerely. “Come on. It’s getting late.”

Luffy slept with his head on one side and Kaiya slept with hers on the other. Both children were small enough that they still had plenty of space to move around. 

“Ya-chan?” Luffy said softly. He gave a yawn. 

“Hm?” 

“I wish I had a family like yours. It’s nice.” 

Kaiya blinked the tears from her eyes and clutched the sheets. All this time, she thought she’d lost a family but... it took her two years to realize she had gained a new one. It was smaller and very different, but it was still a family.

“Yeah,” she whispered, not trusting her voice, “it is a good one.”

Luffy began to snore. Kaiya listened to his breathing for a few minutes before she spoke. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Luffy,” she said quietly. “I hope you find the family you deserve one day.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The boys had lucked out. They found an abandoned store with a large gazebo. Thankfully, the wind had stilled for the time being. Though it was no warm restaurant, they enjoyed the bounty they had received. 

Chrissy had packed not one, not two, but three boxes in each bag. 

“Wow,” Sabo said with a smile. “This was delicious. And we didn’t even have to pay.”

“Yeah,” Ace nodded in agreement. “It tasted awesome.”

“I wonder why she gave us all this food for free…” Sabo mused. 

Ace cleared his throat. “That one day…” he began unsurely.

“Downtown?” Sabo asked. 

“Yeah,” Ace nodded. “She, uh, said she thought I was cute.”

Sabo blinked. “Chrissy did?”

“Yeah.”

A beat of silence, then Sabo laughed. “That’s awesome, Ace! I bet she’d sneak food to you anytime!”

“Really?” Ace asked skeptically. 

“Really,” Sabo said with a nod. 

The boys were startled by the sound of something falling nearby. 

“Who’s there?” Ace asked, jumping up first. Sabo sat still and narrowed his eyes, trying to see in the darkness. 

A soft sniffle preceded the arrival of a young girl. She looked younger than them by a few years and her clothes, though she wore many, were tattered and worn. Her hair was pulled into two messy pigtails. She had a skinny face and exposed hands. 

“What do you want?” Ace asked. “I don’t have anything to steal but I’ll fight you if I have to.”

He held up his fists, ready to fight for his food. The girl stared back with wide, fearful eyes. 

“Ace,” Sabo said softly. “She’s just a little kid.” Sabo stood and walked in front of his friend. 

“Here,” Sabo said. He held out his last box of food and smiled at the young girl. She inched closer and closer to him, her eyes narrowed as if it were some sort of trick. He simply waited for the girl to react. She quickly snatched the food out of his hands. 

She backed up and opened the box, her eyes shifting between the warm food and the blond boy. 

“Try it. It’s good,” Sabo nodded. 

The young girl grabbed some meat between her fingers and sniffed it. When it passed that test, she took a small, cautious bite. Sabo simply watched. He’d had his fill of rotten food before. He didn’t blame her for acting the way she did. 

After the taste test, she began to eat. The girl was ravenous. She shoveled handfuls of rice and meat into her mouth. Sabo smiled as he watched her. 

“It’s really good, huh?” 

She nodded and continued scarfing down the meal. Ace pulled Sabo away. 

“Sabo, why’d you do that? You just said you were starving a little while ago.”

“Nah,” Sabo said with a shrug. “It’s just an expression.” His stomach rumbled, body calling out his bluff. 

“Hehe, well,” Sabo said guilty, “I guess I’m a little hungry. But it’s okay. Look at how much she likes it.” 

The little girl had polished off the rice and meat. She was busy using her finger to lick off the remaining sauce.

“She probably hasn't eaten in days,” Sabo said sadly. His optimistic tone returned a moment later. “I’m happy I got to eat today. And I’m really happy to know I could help feed someone else.” 

“It makes you… happy when you help someone?” 

“Yeah,” Sabo nodded. There was a smile on his face. 

Ace looked at the little girl. She had licked the container clean yet she was still trying to find another crumb of food. With a sigh, he grabbed his last box of food and held it out. 

“Here,” Ace said. His voice wasn’t as friendly as Sabo’s. “Take it.” 

The girl gave Ace a nervous glance. She looked at Sabo questioningly. He only smiled and nodded. The girl repeated her procedure. She grabbed the container, sniffed the food, and cautiously eyed the boys as she slowly chewed. 

“It’s not poisoned, you know,” Ace said. “We were going to eat it first.” 

“Ace,” Sabo hissed. 

The girl turned away, holding her food like it was a treasure… treasure that she shoved into her mouth with her bare hand. 

Ace’s expression softened as well. He wondered where he would be if he hadn’t been taken in by Dadan and the bandits. His home wasn’t grandiose but he usually had a roof above his head and he ate every day. It probably sounded like paradise compared to what this little girl went through.

They watched the little girl eat until the second box was empty. 

“Thank you,” the girl said in a tiny voice. She first gave Sabo a hug, then Ace. 

“H-hey, get off!” Ace said. His face turned bright red. The girl only smiled up at him. She was missing a few of her baby teeth. She actually looked like a very cute kid, he thought, if you looked past the dirt and grime. 

“You’re nicer than you look,” she said with a nod. 

“What does that mean?” Ace asked in irritation. Sabo only laughed. 

“Bye bye! Happy Thanksgiving!” The girl grinned and waved before scurrying off. Sabo bent down and picked up the discarded food containers. She hadn’t left so much as a single grain of rice in either one. 

“That was pretty nice of you,” Sabo said with a smile. He glanced up at Ace. The dark haired boy had turned away. He was scratching the back of his head. 

“Tch. I couldn’t just let some kid starve in front of me,” Ace said. 

Sabo said nothing. He only smiled and wrapped up their trash. It had been a pretty happy Thanksgiving after all.


	21. Soul Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bandits have some unexpected visitors. Ace experiences something new and unsettling.

**WARNING: Profanity and marijuana references ahead. Suicidal thoughts mentioned. Please proceed with caution.**

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Wednesday, December 4th, Just Before Dawn**

“What?” Ryoku asked. He squinted at his wife. It was still dark and he could barely make out her figure in the darkness. “You want to go to Mt. Colubo?”

“Yes,” she said with finality. Her voice was stronger than it had been and he could hear a very familiar tone creeping into it. When she got that tone it usually meant she got what she wanted. 

Ryoku groaned. “Honey, it takes a few hours to hike up the mountain. And that’s by horse.”

“Well, darling, I suggest you find one,” she told him firmly. “Otherwise I will make the trek alone regardless of how long it takes.”

Viola walked to the bathroom and blinded her husband with a flash of light. Ryoku held up a hand to block out the sensory input just before she slammed the door shut. He could hear the shower running just a moment later. 

“Ohhh,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes. His body was getting older and he could feel it every time he got up. Ryoku pulled himself out of the warm covers. He reached downward and felt around.

“Damn thing,” he muttered, “I know you didn’t just get up and walk away.”

With a grunt, Ryoku lowered himself to the floor. His hands patted around in the darkness until he finally found it. The prosthetic had somehow slid farther than it usually did. He yanked the cold carbon fiber onto what remained of his left leg. With some difficulty, he managed to pull himself back up to a standing position. 

Ryoku sighed and applied weight to the leg. He could feel the air escape and his skin sucked into the makeshift leg. He was a whole man once again. Ryoku stretched and a series of cracks came from his back. 

He pulled on his side of the bed to even out the sheets. It wasn’t fully making it, but hey, it looked better than it did before. Ryoku walked around the bed. To be honest, he hated sleeping farther away from the door.

It was a man’s job to rush into action in case something ever happened. A woman shouldn’t be the one closest to the entryway. Of course, since Viola’s kidneys began to shut down, she required being able to get to the restroom when she needed, and fast. 

Speaking of Viola…

Ryoku paused and cocked his head. He could hear her humming in the shower. A small smile crossed his face and he crossed the threshold into the living room. It wasn’t a full blown song. She didn’t sing out loud like she used to. She wasn’t back to her old self… but she was having a good day so far. 

The merchant begrudgingly flicked on the lights, forcing himself to wake up. It took a good few minutes to adjust to the brightness. The living room was clean aside from the vicinity around his favorite chair. This week’s papers were stacked up on the table and he’d been a little lazy without Kaiya around to help him. Discarded bottles stood by his chair, patiently waiting to be cleaned out and recycled. There were a few wadded up tissues and plates with crusted food on them. 

Ryoku grabbed a trash bag and quickly discarded the evidence. He couldn’t have his wife witnessing that, after all. He tidied up the house and slipped into the shop portion of the building. The Den Den Mushi was sleeping soundly on the countertop as he walked up to it. 

The receiver clicked as he lifted it off its resting spot. It was a God-awful time to call someone but considering his wife’s new gung-ho attitude, he didn’t have much of a choice...

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**December 4th, 7:58am**

“There you are!” Chrissy said in exasperation. Today, her snow white hair was pulled into a long, spiraling ponytail that jiggled as she hurried up to Kaiya. “We were wondering what happened to you.”

“Well, I tried calling my uncle to ask about this weekend,” she explained. 

“Oh, yeaaah,” Botan said. She yawned and didn’t bother to cover it. Kaiya got a nice, unwanted glance into her mouth. She could still see bits of food on her tongue. Her fiery locks were messy and wild, as usual. The only time Kaiya had seen her do anything with her hair was when they did something involving physical activity. “Winter talent show is coming up. You two are gonna do something together, right?” 

“Yeah,” Chrissy said enthusiastically. “We’re going to play our instruments AND dance. Just wait until you see what we’ve got in mind.”

Kaiya sighed. “Well, I was going to ask if I could stay at your place this weekend so we could practice. My uncle’s always up early. I don’t know why he didn’t answer…”

“Oh, I bet the old fart slept in,” Botan said, waving a hand. “It’s probably nothing.”

A giant clock struck eight times and Kaiya gasped. “Ah! I’m late for first block! I’ll see you two later!” She hurried off as fast as she could without running. When Kaiya turned the corner and vanished from sight, Botan set her gaze on Chrissy.

“You didn’t tell her about those boys, did you?” 

“Well, no,” Chrissy said. She turned on her heel and began to walk to their first block class. “I don’t see why it matters. It’s not like I kissed them or anything.”

Botan walked at a leisurely pace. She was often late to class but she got her shit done when it needed to be so she wasn’t scolded too often. A smart slacker, that’s what she was, and she took pride in the “slacking” aspect. 

“Hm.”

“Hm?” Chrissy repeated, irritated. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing,” Botan shrugged. “Just thought you’d be willing to share the news with her considering how excited you were to see Klutzy again.”

“So he can’t ice skate,” Chrissy defended. “He’s super cute.” 

Botan made a gagging noise. “You’re so weird,” she said with a headshake. “Personally, I like Kaiya. I just hope your boy crazy antics don’t burn this bridge, too.”

Chrissy scoffed and stopped walking. Botan didn’t seem phased. She kept walking towards class at her own speed. The redhead threw up a peace sign. 

“See ya later,” Botan called. 

Chrissy didn’t bother saying anything back.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Wednesday, December 4th, 10am**

“Hey,” Ryoku called as he banged on the door. “Open up.” 

The wind was colder up in the mountain and the air was thinner. Ryoku’s old bones didn’t enjoy the temperature. His stump was aching the worst. 

“Who the hell is it now?” came an angry voice from inside. They could hear coughing from inside the hut. Ryoku opened his mouth to respond but his wife was faster on the draw. She produced a pin from her hair and made quick work of the sad lock before anyone had bothered to get up.

“Vi,” Ryoku scolded. 

She laughed and shot her husband a wink as she replaced the bobby pin. Even in her fifties, she was a beautiful woman and he couldn’t help but get a little excitement out of her rebellious behavior. He’d missed this side of her. It had honestly been years since he'd seen it. 

“Oh, my love, lighten up. Let’s have a little fun.” 

The bandits scrambled inside the hut when they heard the door open. It had been locked for a reason, but they hadn’t fastened all of the bolts. They didn’t think anyone was stupid enough to infiltrate a bandit’s hideout, especially theirs.

Dogra was closest to the door. 

He produced his weapon and sliced through the air, ready to cut down whatever idiot dared intrude into their home. Viola held out a hand. She caught the sword between two haki-embued fingers.

“You’re sluggish, Shorty,” Viola said. 

Dogra’s face was angry at the stopped attack and the insult, but the emotion changed to surprise when he saw who he had assaulted.

“L-l-lady Viola!” Dogra gulped. “Oh, I didn’t expect to see you! I, uh, thought you’d look worse!” 

“Watch your mouth,” Ryoku said, placing a hand on Viola’s waist. “This is my wife you’re talking to.” 

“Look who it is,” Dadan said, getting up. “I certainly didn’t expect to have you visit, of all people.”

Viola spread her fingers and they returned to their normal color. Dogra gratefully took back his weapon and placed it back in its sheath. 

“I wasn’t really expecting to visit,” Viola said, walking closer to the large woman. “But I was feeling good and I couldn’t resist seeing an old friend.” 

“Gah,” Dadan said, “c’mere, you little bitch!” 

Dadan grabbed the woman and pulled her close. Viola laughed as Dadan embraced her. The redhead had grown larger and for a moment, Viola felt as if she would suffocate in her breasts during the hug.

“Well it’s nice to see you, too, Dadan,” Ryoku said with a nod. “Magra, Dogra,” he acknowledged. 

“Oh,” Dadan said, “I see you’re still with this old geezer.” 

Ryoku harrumphed. The only time Dadan dared insult him was when his wife was around. Viola simply laughed and took a seat by the roaring fire. There was an ashtray beside one chair. A rolled cigarette was perched on the side, still smoking, and Viola caught a whiff of something that wasn’t tobacco lingering in the air. 

“You’re still up to the same old things, I see,” Viola said cordially. Magra prepared tea while the women interacted. He always thought they had an interesting dynamic. 

Dadan grunted a response and picked up her joint. She relit the tip and took a deep inhale before offering it to her guests. Viola grabbed the spliff and sucked in the dense smoke before passing it to her husband. 

A cloud appeared in front of the woman’s face as she erupted in a fit of coughing. Dadan laughed. It was a sound that came straight from her stomach out into the open. 

“You haven’t been taking your medicine, I see,” Dadan joked. 

Viola sputtered and gratefully grabbed the cup of tea that Magra offered. She took a deep sip of the sweet liquid before letting out a sigh. “No,” Viola said, “I can’t remember the last time I did that. It’s been...” 

“At least two years,” Ryoku said, scratching his beard. “Kaiya’s been with us for longer than that so probably closer to three.”

“Shame,” Dadan said. “I missed this crazy bitch.” 

Viola simply smiled. There were only two women who could get away with calling her that. One was Dadan. The other was dead. Ryoku, personally, didn’t enjoy hearing someone refer to his wife as such. For Dadan, though, “bitch” was a term of endearment and respect, at least when it was used for Viola. 

“I haven’t been doing much of anything lately, I’m afraid,” Viola said with a sigh. “This is the first day I’ve felt this good in…”

“Ages,” Ryoku murmured. 

Viola glanced at her husband. It had been ages. “But with the weather being as clear as it is,” she finished, “I couldn’t resist stopping in to say hello.”

The rolled cigarette had made its rounds and Dadan offered Viola a second puff. 

“Well then,” the bandit leader said, “let’s make sure your good day keeps on going.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace stepped inside the warm hut and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t snowing outside, thankfully, and he’d managed to make a surprising catch today: a moose. He was in a fairly good mood, actually, and he realized it had been a while since he felt like this. 

He could smell a potent aroma wafting in from the main room. He didn’t care for the odor but if anything, it hopefully meant the bandits would be in a good mood as well. 

“Home,” Ace called. He walked into the main living area and froze when he saw the figures around the fire. 

Dadan, Magra, and Dogra were sitting opposite Ryoku and his wife. 

The young boy stiffened up suddenly, feeling as if he’d interrupted something. He’d walked in on the bandits’ ritual before but he never imagined Old Man Ryoku and his wife would be a part of it. 

“Hey,” Dadan said. Her voice was less angry than it usually was. “Mind your manners and come say hi.” 

Ace’s eyes narrowed and he walked towards Ryoku with his head held high. The last time he’d seen the old man… well, it had been a rough few days. Their last reunion hadn’t ended well. 

“What are you doing here?” Ace asked angrily. 

“Hey now,” Magra said, putting both hands up, “that’s no way to treat our guests.” 

“I asked him to bring me here,” Viola said, eyeing the young boy. When she looked him up and down, Ace couldn’t help but feel as if she knew more than she let on. For some reason, he always got the feeling she was seeing into his soul. It was eerie. Unsettling. 

Her upturned eyes were gold, the same color as Kaiya’s, but smaller, more angular, much more serious. Firelight flickered in her round glasses. Her hair was pulled into a stern bun and it looked grayer than it was the last time he’d seen her. Her skin was tighter over her bones and he saw wrinkles on her face he had never noticed before. 

“It’s good to see you again, Ace,” Viola said warmly. “You look well.” 

“Tch.” Ace crossed his arms. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Dadan and I are old friends, you see,” Viola said with a pleasant smile. She was unphased by Ace’s rudeness. 

“Huh,” Dadan said, putting a cigarette in her mouth. Her face was briefly illuminated in yellow and orange as she lit the tip and took a deep inhale. “Friends, eh? I’m flattered, considering how we first met.” 

Viola laughed a bit and waved a very thin hand. “I wouldn’t have lasted very long if I couldn’t hold my own against some bandits.” 

Now this piqued Ace’s interest. He looked at Dadan when she spoke. 

“You were a tough little bitch,” she said with a smirk. “A lot tougher than you looked. Still are.” 

“You,” Viola said, tilting her head at Dadan, “were exactly as tough as you looked.” 

The women stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out in laughter. Personally, Ace didn’t see what was so funny. He figured it was just a side effect of their “fun.”

“She thought for sure you’d be easy an easy target,” Magra recounted with a smile. He eyed Dadan from the side. The large woman simply scowled. 

“I remember that day,” Dogra said, scratching his unshaven chin. “The boss said she found some classy looking broad wandering the back streets of the city. Figured she was lost.”

“Prissy little bitch,” Dadan muttered as she flicked the ashes off her cigarette. “That’s what I said. Walking around the city in high heels. Sheesh.”

Viola chuckled and looked down at her tea. Ace felt invisible. The adults were chatting about something that didn’t concern him. To be honest, he would have turned around and left if it hadn’t been for Ryoku staring at him intently.

“You want something, old man?” Ace asked, his eyes narrowed. 

“I’d say ‘respect’ but it seems you aren’t capable of that,” Ryoku said coldly. 

“Ace,” Viola said, turning towards him. “How have you been lately?” 

“Fine,” he said between clenched teeth. 

“Really?” Her voice was skeptical. Viola raised a thin eyebrow as she sipped her tea. Ace frowned. He could see her gold eyes sparkling. It was almost as if they were growing closer and closer to him until they became a portal that he was falling through. Ace found himself screaming and flailing. He simply descended down… down… down… and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Memories flashed before his eyes. From their escape from the Collector to his spat with Ryoku, the tense fight with Kaiya at the river and looting with Sabo in the city. Days not so long ago were replayed in his mind like someone had hit a record button. 

Viola watched Ace running from authorities, observed him being chased by a very angry waiter. Then, from his point of view, she watched Kaiya and a young blond boy, smiling and laughing as they talked. She watched her niece perform a very tricky maneuver on ice skates and she felt Ace’s heartache when his friend escorted her home as the two held hands.

Ace staggered backwards as the memories dissolved. He collapsed on his bottom and stared at Viola. He was breathing hard. The other adults looked curious but rather unphased. 

“What the hell did you just do to me?” Ace asked her angrily. 

Viola was frowning. He could see sadness in her eyes. Viola put her cup down and began to walk over to him. 

“Stay away from me!” Ace told her. She didn’t listen. “I mean it!” 

Viola stopped and knelt directly in front of Ace. He looked at her in confusion. It looked almost like she could have cried. Before he knew it, she leaned forward and pulled him into a tight hug. 

He resisted initially, of course. The woman had decades on him. She looked frail and tired but she was stronger than she looked. Ace didn’t use all of his force but when he attempted to push her away, she simply held on tighter. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she said into his ear. She was much too close for his comfort, but she ignored his struggling. “I didn’t mean to cause you this pain.”

Ace froze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said irritably. 

At last, Viola pulled away. Her eyes changed to something like pity or shame, and it made his blood boil. Ace jumped up.

“I was the one who forbade you from being around her,” she said. She spoke low so the others wouldn’t hear. Ace was aware of the fact they were all staring at him. “Ryoku may have carried out the order but I’m the one to blame.”

“Tch. Who cares?” Ace crossed his arms and turned away from her. The look on her face is pathetic, he thought. “You’re a freak, lady.” 

Viola smiled sadly. “Perhaps,” she said. “But I am sorry. Truly. You’ve known far too much pain for someone so young. And I’m responsible for part of it.”

Ace wanted to look away but her gaze held him like a hostage. She began to recite something like a poem as she stared.

“You can’t have a rainbow without a little rain and you can’t find happiness without a little pain. Be strong,” she said warmly, “because things will get better. It may be stormy now but it can’t rain forever.” 

“You’re high,” Ace accused. Viola laughed but she didn’t dispute it. 

He saw her lean forward almost like it was slow motion. He wanted to move, to get away, but for some reason he simply stood and watched as Viola’s face grew closer and closer to his. Ace closed his eyes as she moved a bit of his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Her lips were soft and warm. A very small part of him wondered if that’s what it would feel like to be kissed by a mother. He scowled at the abhorrent idea and rubbed the kiss off his forehead. She pulled back and looked at him with a smile in her eyes. Her long, thin fingers went to the sides of his face. 

“One day, dear,” Viola whispered, “you will have more love than you ever imagined. You just wait.” Her eyes sparkled and he worried that she might suck him into the vortex again. The last thing he wanted was for her to see more of his pain, more embarrassment.

“Tch. Whatever.” Ace turned away. “Crazy old bat.” Ace made sure he said it loud enough for her to hear. 

“Hey!” Dadan shouted. Ace narrowly avoided the saucer that Dadan chucked at his head. “Be respectful!”

Ace flipped her off before he ran across the room and quickly scaled the ladder that led to his room. Dadan shouted after him, as usual. The boy slammed the door shut and walked over to the window. He decided to rest on his head on the windowsill as he thought. 

“Crazy bitch,” Ace said bitterly. “Talking about rainbows and love. Idiot.” 

Ace’s lip quivered but he took a deep breath and willed himself to pull it together. 

“Dumb bitch,” Ace muttered. He said it again and again as if the words could soothe his pain. There was an ache in his chest that he had as long as he could remember. 

His soul was a raging storm that nothing and no one could ever stop. If emotions were fuel, his was nothing but wrath. He lived off of hatred and anger and it made him strong. Made him resilient. It made him who he was. 

“Stupid bitch,” Ace said. “I don’t need love. I don’t need anyone. Old bag.” His voice cracked. Ace looked up at the cloudless sky. Silent tears streamed down his face no matter how much he wished they would stop. 

He was just… useless. He was nothing but the demon son of the dreaded King of Pirates. Damn, Roger. How dare he… bring a child into existence just so he could live out a life of isolation. Ace clenched his teeth, his hands. 

_“It would be better… if the world didn’t know about you…” Garp once said._

Ace sniffled. It’d be better if he were dead. Or if he had never come into existence in the first place. What good was he, anyway? The son of a demon. Everyone hated him. He didn’t deserve the breath he sucked into his lungs. He wasn’t worth the food and resources it took to keep him alive. He certainly wasn’t worth anyone’s time or love. His own parents didn’t even give a shit about him, after all. 

Below him, coughing and laughter. It was like they were celebrating his pain, enjoying the fact he wasn’t by them anymore. 

Ace angrily wiped away the tears but they wouldn’t stop. Birds twittered in the distance. One landed on the edge of the roof and looked sideways at the boy. It was a brilliant blue with a striking white chest.

“Shoo,” Ace said, waving it away. The small blue bird whistled a happy two-tone sound and cocked its head the other way as it waited for a response. 

“Get out of here,” Ace told it angrily. 

The bird gave another sweet call and scooted towards him. The bird’s eyes were small and dark, just like Ace’s heart. He was afraid that if he looked too hard, the small animal might see his pain, too.

“Go home!” Ace yelled. “Get away from me!” 

The bird gave a squawk before scurrying away and left Ace alone once more. He silently began to wonder if he would feel this way forever. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

It was dark when Ace woke up. 

He wondered what time it was. It got dark so early in the winter… it could have been dinner time or it could have been much, much later. 

He groaned and pushed himself off of the windowsill. A small bit of drool had pooled on the window. He could feel the imprint of the wood on his face, but it isn’t like it mattered. He wasn’t out to look good or impress anybody.

Ace shivered. He’d slept with his window partially open and somehow managed to not freeze to death. The anger that fueled him must have kept him warm enough, he reckoned. 

The boy slid the window open and stepped onto the edge of the roof. He relieved himself with a sigh. Ace realized it actually wasn’t very cold for a December day. The cool air felt nice, refreshing. It smelled clean. 

Above him, stars twinkled and a large moon illuminated the forest. He stared out at the woods and took in the rolling mountains, the sea that shined in the distance. He loved scenes like this. There was something about nature that calmed him when he was angry or upset… which was a lot, if he was being honest with himself. 

Ace breathed in the evening air. Below him, there was a warm glow emanating from the bandits’ hut. He could hear raucous laughter and smell food. His stomach complained loudly. Ace took a deep breath to compose himself before he decided to see what all the commotion was about. 

When he opened his bedroom door to take a peek, he could see Viola and Ryo were still there. There was a fire going and the adults sat around drinking and preparing to eat _his kill_ , damn it. 

They must have just set out the food because there was still a steaming pile. 

Ace wasted no time. He jumped down from the balcony and ran towards the food. He slid on the floor, quickly grabbing a plate to scoop up his bounty. Usually, Dadan left a spot for him beside her but today it was taken by her. 

The old bat was busy laughing away as she told a story. There was a pink tinge to her face - to all their faces, actually - and her eyes were watering.

“-and all I remember was pissing my pants before we plummeted. Oh, goodness, I still remember it like it was yesterday. I thought I was going to die.”

Ryoku chuckled and stroked his beard. “I really thought we were going to make it…” 

“What happened after that?” Dogra asked. He was intrigued. 

“Well…” Viola and Ryoku looked at each other. “We woke up on Jaiya’s beach alongside the wreckage from our ship.” The jolly mood had quickly taken a turn as she murmured, “It was a miracle we didn’t lose anyone.”

“But we were the idiots who tried getting a ship to fly,” Ryoku pointed out. Viola laughed. 

“Very true, my dear. We did.”

Ace didn’t realize he had stopped to stare until Viola’s gaze turned to him. 

“Ace,” she smiled, “would you like to sit by the fire with us?”

“No thanks,” he said quickly. He began to walk away when he heard Magra address Viola. 

“So how has your niece been?” the large man asked pleasantly. He’d liked Kaiya. She was quiet but very well-mannered during her stay. 

“Kaiya has been very well,” Viola nodded. 

Ace bristled up at the name. He took an empty spot away from Dadan’s posse but made sure he was still within earshot. He sat with his back to them. 

“She seems to be enjoying school for the most part. Her grades are excellent. She’s taking a lot of extracurricular classes and she’s getting quite good at violin,” Viola bragged. 

Ace snorted between bites of over cooked meat. 

“I think the academy is a very good place for someone like her,” Viola said over her mug. She lifted the drink and finished what little remained. Dadan began to pour her another when Viola held up a hand to decline. 

“Eh,” Ryoku said with a shrug. “I think she needs something to toughen her up. She spends all day studying and doing… frivolous things.” The vocabulary seemed odd on his lips but he was choosing his words carefully. 

“She spends her days gaining an _education_ ,” Viola said in a clipped tone. Her eyes narrowed at her husband. 

“She could be learning something practical,” Ryoku said. “That’s all I’m saying.”

“She _is_ learning practical things.”

Her husband snorted. “You think that education’s gonna help her survive if she does decide to go travel the world? Huh? You want her to be ‘kind’ but the Grand Line won’t be. She might be good at ballet but it won’t pay any bills. Her art’s cute but it can’t kill someone. And what the hell is music theory supposed to do for-”

“If you think I’m pulling her out of the academy just because of-”

“I didn’t say _that_ I just meant-”

Ace rolled his eyes and tried to tune out their argument. The last thing he needed to hear about was that stupid girl. If he never heard her name again, that would have been just fine with him.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Wednesday, December 4th, 6:54pm**

“They didn’t answer again, huh?” Botan asked with a mouth full of food. She was busy chewing on something packed with sugar. Kaiya had seen the treats plenty of times but her aunt would rarely allowed her to have such things, especially right before she was getting ready for bed. 

“I hope everything is okay…” Kaiya said. She cast a worried look at the sleeping snail as if it would ring the second she walked away. Two mornings in a row she tried calling the shop. No answer. She decided to try one more time before lights out but to no avail. 

Botan took another bite of her “dinner” and said, “Well, it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.” 

Kaiya turned and looked up to her tall friend. “What?”

“You wanted to stay in town with Chrissy this weekend, right?” Botan asked. 

“Right.”

“So just do it,” the redhead shrugged. “What are they gonna do? Kill ya?”

“Well,” Kaiya said, “no, but they might wonder where I am.” 

“So leave ‘em a note or something, geez. The docks aren’t far away. Maybe you could just leave a message so they know you’re alive.” 

Kaiya puckered her lips to the side of her face as she thought. Her feet began to carry her down the hall without her thinking about it. 

“What would I even say, though? Should I apologize? It seems wrong to just go off and do something for a few days without their knowing,” Kaiya told Bohan. She thought about the last time she’d gone rogue. 

It ended with a broken heart and a broken ankle. 

“Ah, screw it,” Botan said. “Just go to Chrissy’s and tell them later. Worse thing they can do is tell you not to do it again.” 

Kaiya frowned. After the Grey Terminal incident, they didn’t tell her not to do anything reckless like that again. They simply forbade her from hanging around with the person she conned into helping her make it there. 

She wasn’t planning on pulling any dangerous stunts with Chrissy, but what would they do after she told them? Would they forbid her from being friends with Chrissy, too?

“You’re trying to talk yourself out of it,” Botan said. 

“No, I’m not,” Kaiya fibbed. 

Botan grinned down at her. “Liar.”

Kaiya sighed. “Okay, I lied. I just… don’t usually do stuff like this.” 

“Geez, you’re a real goody goody,” Botan said. Kaiya looked down, somewhat embarrassed, but she didn’t despite the claim. “Watch out, Kaiya,” Botan warned. 

“Huh?” Kaiyan looked around but she didn’t see any threats in the hall. 

“Good people are the ones who get hit the hardest.”

“In fights?” Kaiya asked, confused. 

“No,” Botan said with a single shoulder shrug. “In life. It’s a real bitch, you know.” 

Kaiya shook her head. Botan cursed more most eight-year-olds did… well, Kaiya mentally corrected, except for one. 

“Come on,” Botan said with a nod. “Hall monitor’s coming.”

Surely enough, a shadow appeared before the girl did. It was growing taller, stretching farther into the hall before she rounded the corner. Kaiya cast one last glance at the Den Den Mushi and sighed. 

“Alright,” she said. “Let’s go.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Viola sucked in a deep breath of December air. She stretched out her arms and arched her back, listening. It was still, silent… other than the bandits making a ruckus inside the hut. The wind caused her to shiver, but she simply opened her eyes and stared up at the many stars. 

“I’ve always enjoyed the view here,” Viola said. Footsteps had approached but she had anticipated her friend’s arrival long before she heard her. 

“Yeah,” Dadan said, lighting up a cigarette. Viola had always been a little freaky like that… knowing when someone would arrive before they actually did. She wasn’t phased by it anymore. Not in the least. Dadan took a breath and decided she was going to enjoy the last smoke before she’d go to bed for the night. Nothing would bother her, not even Vi’s psycho powers. “Sure beats living in the dump down there by the city.”

Viola turned to face the larger woman. They had a staggering height difference. From below, Viola watched Dadan’s face as her lighter glowed. 

“Don’t even think about asking me to put it out,” Dadan warned. Viola knew the woman would have if she had asked but it wouldn’t have been without a good amount of grumbling. 

“Actually, I had something I wanted to tell you.”

“Ah, shit,” Dadan said. “I don’t want to know.”

Viola simply smiled. “Oh, but you do. You always do.”

Dadan inhaled through her mouth and exhaled through her nose. White smoke blew out as she glared at Viola. 

“Damn. Alright, what is it?”

“I think… you may be surprised to know you have children in your future.”

Dadan was in the middle of taking a drag but the woman’s prediction caused her suck in a sudden breath. It resulted in the cigarette withering down to nothing as she choked on the dense air. Viola delivered firm blows to her back.

“Ha! April isn’t for another four months,” Dadan told her after she’d recovered. Her voice was hoarse.

“I’m serious.”

Dadan let out a string of expletives. Viola chuckled at her friend’s reaction. It had been exactly as she imagined it being. 

“I’m not having kids any time soon,” Dadan said as she produced another cigarette. She’d savor this one. “Or ever.”

Viola smiled knowingly. “Not in the traditional way.”

Dadan’s eyes crossed for a split second as she focused on the tip of her cigarette. When she looked up, she could see the smug expression on her friend’s face. 

“If I see a baby in a basket I’m walking away.”

Viola laughed. “I’m afraid it won’t be that easy.”

Dadan growled. She hated all this cryptic nonsense. “Then how the hell am I, of all people, going to end up with children? _Multiple_ children? Huh?”

“That, my dear, is a secret,” Viola said. “But…”

Dadan held her breath. She didn’t want to risk wasting another cigarette if viola had some more shocking news for her. 

“One will seek you out. And soon.”

“Ha!” 

Viola had a stoic expression on her face. 

“I have a favor to ask you,” she said. 

“No,” Dadan said bluntly. 

“It’s actually more of a request…” she said, tapping her chin. 

“Not doing it,” Dadan told her. 

“It doesn’t require you going out of your way…”

“Nope.” 

“...or doing anything different than you now,” Viola said. When Dadan looked down, she could see Viola was patiently waiting for her to react… as she always did.

“Ah, shit. Fine. What the hell is it?”

“When you do… come across those children… just be yourself.” Dadan raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman as she continued speaking. “You’re very strong willed, Dadan. And so is he.

“Not because of me,” Dadan said. “That’s just in his blood. You should know that better than anyone.”

“Yes,” Viola agreed, “but we are a result of both our ancestry and our environment.”

Dadan made a “tsk” sound. “Your book smarts are showing,” she muttered with irritation.

“Yes,” Viola repeated, “it may be his blood but it is also raising him.” Dadan snorted in disbelief. “I’m not joking. You are a better mother than you give yourself credit for.”

“Oh, please,” Dadan said with a shiver. “Don’t call me that. Me? A mother? Ugh. I took him because that damn Garp would kill me otherwise.”

Viola smiled. 

“Well you have a good head on your shoulders and a good heart in your chest,” Viola said. “You’re a tough guardian but you also have a lot of love… I respect that. I trust your judgement.”

“You’ve gone soft,” Dadan stated plainly. “That girl of yours… she’s nothing like you.”

“I suppose I am,” Viola said. She looked into the night with a frown. She used her hands to warm up her arms. “I always assumed I would be hard, like my own mother, but… I just couldn’t bring myself to do the things she did.”

Dadan took the last drag of her cigarette before flicking it into the can that already housed so many others. “The Grand Line,” Dadan said, “must have been a tough place to live. It’s no wonder Shih was the way she was. She wanted you to be ready for it, too.”

Viola clicked her tongue. “It was tough… The South Blue was nothing to her,” Viola said quietly. She shivered, though it had nothing to do with the cold. “I never wanted to be like her but…”

“But what?”

“...I saw Kaiya’s future. Just bits and pieces of it…”

“And?” Dadan asked.

“And now,” Viola said with a sigh. “I wish I’d prepared her more.”

Dadan was silent. Viola had a gift with the future. She wasn’t usually one to fret about the past. 

“You want to know what her dream is? To travel the world as a musician. She wants to make a living playing her violin… just like Killian.” Viola looked out at the East Blue. The water was dark aside from the peaks that were lit up by the moon. “She’s too sweet to set sail. The sea would eat her right up.”

Dadan said nothing. She hadn’t seen much of the girl but she could agree on that. 

“Dadan,” Viola said suddenly. “If she comes to you… can you help her…”

“Toughen up?” Dadan asked with a snort. 

“Yes,” Viola nodded. “Look at Ace. He’s been through so much for someone his age. He’s a strong boy. I just… I want Kaiya to be strong, too.”

Dadan was surprised at the tone in Viola’s voice. It was almost as if she revered the little brat Dadan considered her son. 

“Now _I_ have something to ask _you_ ,” Dadan said. 

“Of course. Anything.”

“Doesn’t it kill you to see him?” Dadan asked softly. “He looks so much like…”

“Both of his parents,” Viola finished softly. “He has his mother’s face… and his father’s hair. Their iron will.”

Dadan shook her head. “How can you talk about Roger like that? He’s the one who-”

“It’s in the past,” Viola said quickly, cutting her off. They were quiet for a few moments, then she chuckled humorlessly. “I was very bitter, you know. For a long time. We tried so hard. We tried to have a child for years and my boy was taken away before I even got to know him.”

Dadan looked away. She knew the struggle all too well. When she was young, she dreamed of having children, too. A large family with lots of little red headed spitfires. 

“It just wasn’t in the cards,” Dadan told her. “For either of us.”

Viola laughed. “And yet here we are, each with a child we didn’t birth.”

Dadan swallowed. “Before I took Ace… Garp said that Roger wanted you to have him. Why did you refuse?”

“That man was responsible for crippling my husband,” Viola said in a dead tone. She laughed darkly. “Then he has the sheer audacity to ask us to raise his son…” 

Dadan said nothing. She couldn’t think of anything to say about the situation. 

“But…” Viola said in a low voice. “I still wanted him. It was Ryo who couldn’t stomach the thought.”

“Don’t you hate him for what his father did?” Dadan asked incredulously.

“They were enemies, that is true,” she said simply. “Fighting is what they did. Ryo wasn’t a bounty hunter for fun, you know. Roger would have been the biggest payday… if anyone was capable of taking him down.”

“Back there,” Dadan said, “when you hugged Ace...”

“I felt the pain in his soul,” Viola said. A hand went over her heart as she said, “But he’s just a boy. He just wants love and attention like anyone else. I can’t blame a child for his father’s sins…” Viola closed her eyes in pain. “...no matter how horrendous they may have been.”


	22. The Final Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo catch a show at Goa Kingdom's theater, a slip of the tongue sparks some tension between friends, and Kaiya hears some shocking news.

**NOTE:** This chapter is 15,000 words long. I usually try to keep them between 5-10k but this one is… a doozy. The end is in sight and I think I’ll end up with long chapters until the story is actually finished. Buckle up, kids. I hope you enjoy the ride! 

I am so excited and I hope you all are, too! Now without further ado, here is chapter 22!

Love always, 

AsianFighter 

P.S. There is a song referenced in this chapter. It has words in the recording but I played it on repeat as I wrote this so I could hold onto the vibe. If you so wish, you can listen to it by searching “Stereotype” by Black Violin on your preferred music site or app :)

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**South Blue, Baterilla, A Long Time Ago**

Viola huffed. Her fingers grasped at the cool grass. Sweat rolled down her forehead, her shoulders, her back. The South Blue sun was merciless as it beat down. There was no sign of wind, no sympathetic gale. Just her mother’s withering stare and the sound of cicadas screeching in the distance. 

“Get up,” Shih barked. 

“Mom,” Viola complained, “I’m exhausted. I want to eat.”

“You think your enemy’s gonna care? You think they’ll have mercy because you get _tired_ during battle?”

Vi glared at the woman. Small as she was, the men who picked a fight with Jaeger D. Shih were few and far between. The Hero of Baterilla had gained the name for a reason. She was single handedly responsible for keeping the island safe from pirates and external threats. Shih took her job seriously, even if that meant training the ungrateful miscreants around her. 

Shih stood with her arms crossed. The white and gold coat seemed to glow in the blinding light. A finger tapped impatiently as she waited for her daughter to get back on her feet. Ever so slowly, Viola grunted and pushed herself to standing. Every muscle silently screamed in protest. She could feel sore spots that would most likely darken and bruise within the next few days. 

“Took long enough,” Shih spat. 

Viola’s lip curled in anger. She brought her fists up. Her hands were dark and haki imbued, ready to tear a hole in her enemy’s defense. 

“You wanna eat?” Shih asked, her eyes narrowed. “You have to earn it.”

The girl’s grip tightened. “Then let’s finish this,” the teenager growled. 

Shih laughed coldly. “It’s your move, dear. You want to be done? End the fight or your opponent will gladly do that for you.”

Viola kicked at the ground. To any normal bystander, she disappeared. Her body, long and lean, made a dash for Shih. The woman was unphased. She casually lit a cigarette. Viola appeared low, an upper cut inches away from her mother’s chin.

“Too slow,” Shih said as she bent back, the glowing stick still in her mouth. 

Her daughter roared and aimed a hit at the woman’s exposed stomach. Shih turned her body sharply. Her hands grabbed onto the girl’s exposed arm. Viola yelled as her own momentum was used against her. She was flying through the air until a tree broke the fall.

“Sloppy,” Shih said. “Pathetic. Your objective was to land a single hit. Just _one_ , damn it. You couldn’t even manage to do that.”

Viola groaned. She could feel fresh scratches on her arms and back from the broken bark. 

“I want to be done,” Viola said in defeat. The teenager didn’t meet her mother’s eyes. They were too busy glaring at the ground beneath her feet.

“You wanna be done, huh?”

“Yes!” Viola yelled. “Why do we have to do this? Why do I have to train every day? Why can’t I just go to school and do things that other kids do?! I just want a normal life!”

Viola’s eyes were full of liquid fire. Her mother’s were cold and hard.

“You can’t,” Shih said simply. “You’re a Jaeger. You don’t get to have a normal life.”

“That’s bullshit,” Viola said under her breath. 

Shih was on her in an instant. The woman was barely over five feet tall but she held her daughter up by the throat and pinned her against the broken tree. 

“You want a cozy little life full of weakness and ignorance?” Shih asked, her voice a low hiss. “Then leave. Go find it. But mark my words: without strength, the sea will eat you up and tear you apart.” The woman let go and Viola fell to the ground, grasping her throat as she gasped for air. 

“I will,” Viola promised after she recovered. “I can’t wait to get away from you. I hate you!”

Shih turned her back to her daughter. “Justice” loomed in front of the girl’s face. “One day you’ll appreciate all I’ve taught you,” the woman said. “You’ll see how cruel the world is after it gives you a good ass kicking.” Viola rubbed her sore neck as the woman walked away. 

“I’d rather have the world kick my ass than my own mother,” Viola said, more to herself than to Shih. The woman didn’t slow or turn back when she responded. 

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,” Shih said. “One day you’ll wish you were dead… but when you find yourself still alive, you’ll be that much stronger than you were yesterday.”

“Crazy bitch,” Vi muttered. She leaned her head against the tree. The sun was hot on her dark skin. She let a few hot, salty tears roll down her face. “I do wish I were dead. Maybe you’d care about me then.”

Shih finally stopped and turned to her daughter. Her face was still unsmiling. “I do care about you,” she said seriously. 

“You don’t care about my health… or my happiness,” Viola said to the sky. “Or my education… or dreams…” 

Shih sighed. Daughters. Honestly. Always so dramatic. 

“Yes, Viola, I do… but I care more about your _strength_. In this world,” Shih said softly, “that’s the only thing that matters. You’ll do well to remember that.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**East Blue, Dawn Island, Present Day**

“Oh, you’re doing so well! Look at you,” Kaiya cooed. She stroked the golden blooms and poured a small cup of water into the pot. “You’ve gotten so big lately!” Kaiya said lovingly.

“Are you talking to your flower again?” Chrissy asked. “I can’t believe you still have it.”

“You don’t?” Kaiya asked. She turned and raised a brow. “Plants were like the first topic we covered.”

“My flower was dead in weeks.”

Botan emerged from the bathroom, her fiery locks messy as usual. 

“Jeez. All you have to do is water it,” Botan said to Chrissy. 

“I don’t live on a farm like you do,” Chrissy sneered. “My family doesn’t make a living taking care of plants.”

“Yeah, and I don’t come to school with all my shit smelling like shrimp and stir fried rice every week,” came the quick response. 

“Beats the smell of cow dung on your boots.”

“One fucking time-“

Kaiya rolled her eyes and smiled at her two friends. She slipped her backpack on, checked her reflection. Honestly she didn’t care for the white, yellow, and brown that her school had chosen for its colors. Made her feel like a banana. But the daisy was the Goa Kingdom’s official signal and as much as she resented the island the first time she came here… it was starting to really feel like home. 

“We’re going to be late,” Kaiya said, interrupting her friend’s argument. 

The argument ended with Chrissy sticking a tongue out and Botan throwing up a choice finger. 

“Kaiya,” Botan said as they entered the hall, “you really oughta transplant that thing.”

“What? Why? Goldie’s doing so well,” Kaiya said.

Botan’s emerald eyes rolled in their sockets. “Well _Goldie_ ain’t gonna make it if you keep her in that tiny ass pot.”

“She’s healthy. She might die if I put it in a different container.”

“Maybe,” Botan said with a shrug. “It might get stressed out at first but I’m willing to bet it’ll be bigger and better than ever.”

Kaiya hummed. “You think so?”

“Please,” Botan said. “Trust me, I guarantee your li’l bloom’ll be fine.”

Kaiya thought back to something her aunt once told her. “Nothing grows in a comfort zone, right?”

“Yeah,” Botan said with a shrug. “Something like that.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Dawn Island, Friday, December 6th: 12 o’clock p.m.**

“Should we run it again?” Kaiya asked. Her feet were sore. Her arms were aching. The voice in her head hoped Chrissy would say no. 

“Ugh! I’m done for the day.” Chrissy gave a deep exhale and sunk to the ground. 

Kaiya nodded and gratefully began to untie the pale pink ribbons. Her flats were looking… well, pretty tired considering she’d only gotten them a few months ago. The bottoms were filthy and the drawstring was threatening to come undone. When she slipped the shoes off of her feet, she could see how worn the inside had become.  
  
Was it normal for flats to last such a short amount of time? This had been her first year taking a formal dance class… Kaiya looked in the mirror at herself. She’d spent four to five days a week in this room. Her legs and feet had grown stronger. Her body looked thinner, more lean than it usually did. Being in a skintight outfit all week had made her self conscious about what her body actually looked like. She had never really put much stock into it before but now… 

Well, there was a lot of competition at a school comprised entirely of females. It wasn’t fun to be the pudgiest girl in ballet. It didn’t take long for her to start eating less and practicing more. The progress had been slow. Weeks of sore muscles had finally, finally seemed to turn some of the baby fat into muscle. 

Kaiya slipped the ballet flats into the hand sewn linen bag. She stood and turned. The tutu was cut lower than she would have preferred. The material pointed down to her mid-back. However, Kaiya talked Chrissy into decorating with a large bow on the backside. Chrissy was all over the idea because it sounded “absolutely adorable!” Kaiya didn't care as much for the aesthetics. She was just thankful she had something to cover the scars. 

“What a week,” Chrissy said with a sigh. She had already changed shoes and packed her bag. It looked a bit odd to see her wear sneakers with her tights and tutu but it was much easier than changing her entire outfit. “Only a few more hours, though. I’m so ready to go home.” 

“Yeah,” Kaiya nodded. She slipped on her own street shoes and stood with her own bag slung over her chest. Chrissy cocked her brow and gave Kaiya a smile. “Well, I mean, your home, anyway,” Kaiya said. 

“Did you finally get ahold of your uncle?!” Chrissy asked excitedly. The girl was walking backwards as she talked. She had no regard for the people trying to walk in the opposite direction and she certainly didn’t seem to care about the fact she wasn’t walking in a straight line. 

“No…” 

“Oh,” the white-haired girl said, deflated. 

“But I’m going anyway,” Kaiya said with finality. 

“What?” Chrissy asked, her eyes wide. “Are you serious? Won’t they kill you?” 

“No, they won’t kill me…” Kaiya said a bit hesitantly. She thought of Ace and how that friendship had turned out after they decided to sneak out and visit the Grey Terminal. “I mean, they won’t be happy at first but I’m sure it’ll be okay after they see the performance.” 

“I’m _super_ excited,” Chrissy said with a broad grin. “Are you?” 

“Yeah.” Kaiya smiled. “I mean, I’m a little bummed we don’t get to ice skate next week. But I know I’ll be more excited when it gets closer.”

“Yeah, that’s the one sucky thing about next week. Who picked the date, anyway?” Chrissy asked with an eyeroll. “Performing on a _Wednesday_? Ugh.” 

Kaiya laughed. She looked out the window as they walked. One of her favorite things about coming back from the studio was the view from the main hall. The giant windows let in plenty of natural light and she enjoyed seeing the people that passed by Main Street. 

A very portly man with a red face and large mustache hurried down the street. His coat looked much too small and she could see his shirt bulging beneath the buttons. A mother struggled with a very young child as she walked parallel to the building. The child seemed more interested in playing with dirt than whatever they were supposed to be doing. A boy wearing blue ran perpendicular to the building. Kaiya raised an eyebrow. For a moment he looked intent on running headfirst into the brick but he surprised Kaiya by diving into the bushes. 

“Oh!” she gasped. 

“Everything okay?” Chrissy asked. She was walking on the locker side; she had completely missed the boy in blue. 

“Uh, yeah,” Kaiya said. She blinked. The boy had to be ahead of her somewhere, crouched low in the brush. She hurriedly grabbed a scarf out of her bag. 

“Chrissy,” Kaiya said, “would you mind taking my bag back to our room?” 

“Sure?” Chrissy said. She took Kaiya’s ballet bag with a confused look on her face as Kaiya began to literally run down the hall. “Where are you going?” Chrissy called.

“Uh, nowhere!” Kaiya responded. “I’ll be right back!” 

Chrissy watched her friend hurry back down the way they came. Kaiya turned a corner. Chrissy was left standing with both of their bags and a very confused look on her face.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“That little shit!” The man growled and looked around the street. It was lunchtime on Friday. You think he would have heard shrieking or _something_ if a little blue blur had come this way. Of course all the snow had melted on the street and the only white that remained was in the corners of buildings that never received sun. There had to some tell tale sign of where the damn runt went… 

“Maybe he went another way, boss,” came a shaky response. 

The boss turned and smacked his lackey over the head. “You know where he is?” 

“No,” his subordinate murmured.  
  
“Then don’t fucking tell me ‘Oh, he went another way, boss!’ unless you can tell me which way he went!” 

Sabo was frozen in a crouch. He could see the men walking his way but they couldn’t see him. Seemed like the boss was busy telling off his minion. With any luck, they’d take a right or left and he could book it all the way back home. 

Unfortunately, the thugs began to hustle his way with a determined look on both of their faces. Sabo nervously ducked down and held his breath. 

“Hey, kid! Don’t fucking move!” 

Sabo accidentally hissed a curse. He was a moment away from jumping up and fist fighting them. He’d lost his pipe in the chase and fighting two men in hand to hand combat wasn’t his first choice of action. Thankfully, though, he didn’t have to. 

A soft voice answered, “Can I help you, sir?” 

“You see someone come this way?” 

“Yes, actually! There was a man who went this way, a lady and her baby who went that way, a-”

“A BOY!” The man yelled. Sabo risked a glance but all he could see was a very frilly skirt. “Short, blond, wearing blue!”

“Hm… no, I don’t think so.”

“FUCK!” Sabo winced at the volume. His fist clenched as the man began to bark orders at his subordinate once again. “Find that little shit NOW!” 

“Good luck!” Kaiya called with a wave. The sound of retreating footsteps and exactly 90 seconds later, Sabo heard her say, “You can come out now.”

Sabo clambered back through a gap in the bushes and came face to face with… Kaiya… wearing a pink and white tutu. There was a white scarf draped around her shoulders and arms but he caught glimmers of numerous diamonds on the front of her outfit. The braid she usually wore was absent and her hair was pulled into a large ballerina bun. The only thing out of place was the pair of sneakers she wore. 

Regardless. 

Sabo still thought she looked beautiful. There was a smile on her face as she said, “I thought you looked awfully familiar when you zipped by.”

“Oh!” Sabo swallowed and scratched the back of his head. He lacked his usual top hat and tufts of blond poked out from beneath his found winter hat. His hair had grown longer than he usually kept it… “Uh, yeah. Just me, heh…” The nervous laughter sounded so stupid coming out of his mouth.

Time had ceased to work properly. It moved so slowly as Kaiya simply gave him that adorable smile… dimples were ever present at the corners of her mouth and her eyes were pushed up slightly. He could tell it was genuine. The thought actually made him feel a flush of heat despite the temperature outside…

“You must be freezing!” Sabo said suddenly. 

Kaiya was clutching the scarf tight around her body. Her frame - _had she always been that thin?_ \- was shaking. He could see her knees, covered only by a pair of thin tights, wobbling together. 

“It’s a little cold out here,” Kaiya said sheepishly. 

“Here, take my coat.” He hurriedly began to slip out of the faded blazer. 

“Sabo, you don’t have to! I’m fine. I wasn’t planning on being out long. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first.”

“No,” Sabo said, “I insist. Here.” He quickly placed the coat around her shoulders. Kaiya gave him a thankful glance that made him feel like he could melt right on the spot. Sabo could see one or two stains on the coat and suddenly he wasn’t so sure about his choice of action. What if it stunk? What if it smelled like the Grey Terminal?!

“Thank you,” Kaiya said with a smile. Sabo grinned back. “Also what did those guys want with you, anyway?” 

“It’s nothing important,” Sabo said nervously. He didn’t dare glance back at the bushes where his little bag of goods rested. He cleared his throat. “So, uh, what are _you_ doing here?”

Kaiya pointed upwards. “Goa Kingdom Girls Academy” was written in large letters on the side of the building. Sabo’s face mimicked the pink of Kaiya’s skirt as he dumbly realized they were standing outside her school. 

“I was walking back from lunch break when I saw you.”

“Oh,” Sabo blinked. His eyes glanced down at her unusual clothing and asked, “You ate lunch in that?”

At the mention of food, her stomach gave a very audible and very embarrassing grumble. Now it was Kaiya’s turn to give a nervous laugh. “No, I didn’t eat. I was practicing for an upcoming performance.” 

“You skipped lunch?” Sabo asked with a frown. Maybe she _was_ thinner than last time... He saw Kaiya wrap the coat tighter around herself. 

“It’s no big deal,” she said. He noticed her eyes had turned downward when she answered. They met his a moment later and she put on another smile as she said, “The performance is next Wednesday at GKCT if you want to come. Show starts at 5.”

Sabo looked at her blankly for a moment. 

“Goa Kingdom Capital Theatre,” she said, answering the question on his mind. 

“Oh, yeah, I knew that,” Sabo lied. “It’s been a while since I’ve been there.”

“Really?” Kaiya asked. She got a faraway look in her eyes as she said, “I’ve heard it’s beautiful. I can’t wait to see it.”

“Yeah,” Sabo said with a nod. “It is.” 

To be honest, he had actually only seen the outside of the building. His parents would never allow him to go to a public theatre, of all places, but since he left home he had never had a reason or chance to see the inside… still, it was a magnificent looking building. Large, intricate columns adorned the front and the entire facade was composed of white stone. 

“So it’s going to be a ballet performance?” Sabo asked. 

“Oh, no, actually.” Kaiya must have seen the confusion on his face. “It’s a school wide talent show. Chrissy and I are going to do ballet while we play our instruments. She has a viola and I play the violin so we thought we’d do something a little different.”

Sabo nodded. He remembered her white haired friend from the night of ice skating. “It sounds like a pretty cool performance. I’d love to go see it.” 

“Really?” Kaiya’s face lit up like fireworks on New Year’s Eve. The Goa Kingdom always put on a spectacular snow. Sabo usually had a great view of it, too, from Trash Mountain. He almost wanted to ask what she was doing that night… 

“Yeah,” Sabo nodded. 

“I have two tickets for my aunt and uncle but I could buy you one, too, if you wanted!” 

“That isn’t necessary,” Sabo said with a frown. “You should just save your money. I’ll find a way to watch it.”

“Really?!” 

Sabo had never seen Kaiya this excited before. He was brought back to the ball where he had unintentionally bumped into Kaiya. Seeing her in that white and gold dress had been dazzling, but it was nothing compared to the way her eyes sparkled when she danced. 

He gave a nod and she let out what could only be described as a squeal. Her hands came together and Kaiya clapped in excitement. 

“I can’t wait!” Kaiya said with a giddy laugh. Her arms suddenly wrapped around Sabo and he was engulfed in the smell of something warm… like cinnamon and honey. He also caught a whiff of sweat, but not body odor, but that was easy enough to ignore. He stiffened for a moment and wondered what he smelled like. Hopefully nothing too bad. 

He had just placed a nervous hand on Kaiya’s back when she pulled away. He was acutely aware of the single hand that rested lightly on his forearm. There was a broad grin on her face. “I really hope you can make it.”

“Yeah,” Sabo nodded. “I’ll definitely be there!”

The clock tower struck and a single, deep note bellowed throughout the city. Kaiya’s eyes grew wide and she looked at the building in horror. 

“Oh, no, I’m late! I’m so late! I’m sorry, I really have to go,” she said quickly. Kaiya turned to leave and then turned back to face Sabo. “This is yours,” she said with a laugh. She shrugged the blue blazer off and folded it in half before handing it back over. “See you next Wednesday?”

Was that… hope he heard in her voice?

“Yes,” Sabo nodded, “Capital Theatre. 5 o’ clock.”

Kaiya gave him another dazzling smile. She was missing a few of her baby teeth and he couldn’t help but think that just made her cuter. “You got it. Have a good night, Sabo!”

“Yeah,” Sabo said wistfully. “You too…” 

Only when Kaiya had retreated and turned out of sight did Sabo smack his forehead. _Oh, idiot_! What had he gotten himself into? He couldn’t sit and attend a performance at the theatre! He always met Ace on Wednesday… and they already had a heist planned. 

Sabo shook his head and began to walk back to his safe haven in the Grey Terminal. He had almost forgotten his treasure bag and ended up having to go back to get it. It was hidden safely beneath the coat he held. The cold didn’t bother him; his mind was too busy with other things.

He would never hear the end of it if he canceled on Ace… but he _had_ been dumb enough to commit to something he shouldn’t have in the first place… Kaiya had been so excited, though… and she looked so pretty in her outfit… he really didn’t want to let her down… but Ace was his best friend and he couldn’t let _him_ down either… 

During the walk home Sabo also realized he had forgotten to thank Kaiya for covering for him. Again. The boy groaned and shook his head at himself. 

Well, the only course of action was to meet up with Ace, go through with their plan, and then find a way to see Kaiya’s performance. That was it. Simple. That’s what Sabo would do. Besides, what could go wrong?

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Wednesday, December 11th: 2 o’clock p.m.**

“This is it,” Viola said with a smile. “Kaiya’s first big performance.” 

Ryoku frowned in the mirror and adjusted his tie, pulled on the black vest his wife had insisted he wear. Honestly, he hated these things. He could go the rest of his life without wearing a suit and that would have been just fine with him. 

His wife had meticulously trimmed his beard and mustache, slicked his head hair back. The white seemed to stand out more than the black nowadays. He guessed he didn’t look too bad for an old man, though. 

“You look very nice, my love,” Viola said as if reading his thoughts. 

Viola, though…

She had on a floor length gown. It showed off her bare shoulders and the material, a light cerulean, faded into a deep, midnight blue. It hugged her curves in all the right places before cascading into waves at the bottom. There were studs and sparkly bits that made him think she looked like the very embodiment of a beautiful starry sky. 

“I clean up pretty good,” Ryoku said with a smile. “But you…” 

He held out a hand, which his wife quickly took. Viola laughed and twirled around once for him. 

“Not too bad for an old lady, huh?”

“Not too bad at all,” he murmured. Ryoku stepped forward and pulled her close. She let out a very girlish sort of a giggle. “You look beautiful, Viola.”

Viola’s eyes sparkled in the low light and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Almost ready,” she promised. Her touch trailed along his arm as she flitted to the vanity where lots of little creams and containers were sprawled. 

“Don’t be long, my dear,” Ryoku said. “We have a boat to catch.”

“Yes, yes,” Viola said with a wave of her hand. “I’ll be just a moment.”

Ryoku smiled and walked into the living room. Viola had placed the most important items on the coffee table. He made sure to grab the card, the present, and the flowers for Kaiya. The shop bell chimed as he entered through the back door. The front of the store was comprised entirely of glass and he could see a familiar rowboat down at the docks. 

Ryoku took a deep breath. The boat usually collected him on Fridays and Mondays to pick up and drop his niece off to the academy. Kaiya was a smart kid. He figured she was more than capable of taking a straight path to the docks but Viola seemed to think otherwise. 

He sighed. As much as he wished she had been, oh, he didn’t know, training or doing something more physical, he was proud of her. He had to tell her that more. 

Every weekend, Kaiya came home and diligently played the violin. If he heard the same song, it was always better than the last time she’d. She poured over books and often surprised him with what knowledge she’d recently acquired. She had more booksmarts than he ever did at that age. Though he never quite cared for art, he had to admit the girl had a knack for it. 

Ryoku fingered the neat little bow Viola had tied around the present. “White wrapping paper and a gold bow for our little golden girl,” Viola said proudly. The women smiled and held it up. The gift had been custom made and much too expensive, if you asked him, but the deed was done. Viola was so excited to give it to her, he simply didn’t have the heart to squander her enthusiasm. Besides, not like he was getting those berries back anyway…

The man put the items in a large, glittery bag (once again, his wife’s idea) and hung it on the door. A quick glance at the time and he tutted. 

“Viola, time to go,” he called. “The boat’s here!” Ryoku pushed through the curtains and back into the living area. “Vi?” No answer from the bedroom. 

Ryoku paled and hurried to the bedroom. He felt his blood freeze as he saw Viola… lying in the middle of the floor. 

“No,” he whispered. Ryoku dropped his cane and was at her side in an instant. He ignored the pain that he knew would come as he scooped her into his arms. 

“Viola,” he said, tapping her face lightly. “Viola!” 

His blood rushed thunderously in his ears. There was no doctor in town that could help her… the only hope was…

“Hey! Hey!” 

“Is that… Ryoku-san coming this way?” The confused men watched for a moment as the man limped down the hillside with his wife in his arms. “It’s him! Get out! He needs help!” 

The two men ran to meet the merchant. One took Viola in his arms. The other grabbed Ryoku just before he fell. The old man yelled in pain and clutched his left leg. 

“Wh- what do we do?” 

“Boat,” Ryo hissed. “Get her to the boat.”

The worker hurried along and stepped into the boat with the woman in tow. His partner helped Ryoku limp to the docks. 

“Sir, you don’t have your ca-”

“Leave it!” Ryoku snapped. “Get her to the city. We have to find a doctor, _NOW_!”

Ryoku held his wife in his arms. He covered her with his coat and clutched her tight. He’d been with her for… decades. There was no woman who had ever loved him as dearly as she and there would never be another. He couldn’t lose her now. They had finally done it. Finally settled down and gotten a child. Sure, Kaiya wasn’t theirs biologically but it was always Viola’s dream to have a kid… a family… 

Ryo cursed. 

“Kaiya,” he whispered. He looked at the city walls in the distance. It grew steadily closer. The men beside them were grunting and sweating as they rowed faster than they had ever rowed before. He let out a curse as he gazed down at his wife. “Hang in there, Vi,” he said quietly. “If you don’t do it for me… please, just do it for her.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Wednesday, December 11th: 4:30 p.m.**

“Ha ha! See you later, suckers!” Ace taunted.

Sabo snickered. The bags of goods felt heavy in his hands. Money and jewelry and who knows what else! He couldn’t wait to find out what was in them. The cold wind whipped at the blond boy’s hair and face. It made him feel alive. Refreshed.

“Whoo hoo!” Sabo’s voice turned heads as he ran with Ace at his heels. The boys zipped through the city’s back streets. They knew these slums, knew the shady parts of town better than most of the Goa Kingdom capitol’s residents. 

The thugs were hot in pursuit but they were no match for the two young boys. Ace and Sabo were small and nimble. Their youth wasn’t a bad advantage, either. 

“Don’t stop running!” Ace called from behind. “Not until you know we’re in the clear!” 

Ace might have been stronger but Sabo was faster. To be honest, they were quite evenly matched when it came to a fight but tonight, they were allies, not competitors. They took right turns, left turns, even hopped a low rooftop just to be sure they wouldn’t be caught. 

The weather was crystal clear. Not much of a moon but there were stars in the sky and torches illuminating the streets of the upper middle-class residents. The boys had mugged the unwitting bandits in the Grey Terminal. They should have been good by now. It felt good to escape with a nice sized bounty, Sabo thought. This wasn’t chump change they were hauling. It was the real deal. It could have gotten them in a lot of trouble if they were caught but… well they weren’t going to let that happen. Not tonight. 

The wind whipped through their hair, stung their faces as they laughed and ran. The boys hooted and hollered as they tore through the city streets. 

It was a great night to be alive. 

“We should be good,” Sabo said, finally slowing down. They had reached a nicer part of town where the street corners were illuminated with tall torches. There were few residents out in the dark and cold, which was fine by them. 

In the distance, Sabo could see a tall, white building jutting out from the homes and shops. The Goa Kingdom Capital Theatre broke up the line of dark pitched roofs and towered above the rest of the buildings in the immediate vicinity. The clock was close to striking five and Sabo remembered the one other thing he had wanted to do tonight...

The thought didn’t stick around for long, though. 

“Hey! I see ‘em!” A man whistled and waved when he caught sight of the two young boys. 

“Run!” Sabo said. He yanked Ace in the direction of the theatre. How’d those guys even get here? They had to have men on standby… no way those bums outran two boys a fraction of their age.

“Shit,” Ace said under his breath. “Sabo, they’re gaining on us!”

“Ace…” Sabo said hesitantly. He looked back and, surely enough, the distance between them was closing little by little. They were each hauling two large bags of goods, _way_ more than their usual bounty. “We might have to lose the baggage.”

“What?! No! We robbed ‘em fair and square!” Ace argued. 

Sabo could have rolled his eyes had he not been busy trying to find an actual hiding spot. He didn’t tell Ace his plan. The ravenette hated the idea of hiding. Sabo didn’t really care for it, either, but sometimes self preservation had to come before pride.

“There!” Sabo said, pointing to a massive and ornately decorated building. The city’s largest public theatre, reserved for the biggest events that allowed commoners. The cover of darkness and a show could be just what they needed. 

“No way,” Ace said. “No fucking way.” 

Sabo gave an exasperated sigh but he refused to slow. Ace had a thing against fancy places and things. Why, Sabo had no idea, but it was awfully inconvenient at times like this. 

“Suck it up!” Sabo told him. “Look!” 

A side door opened and a man wheeled out a cart full of what appeared to be trash. Someone must have been smiling down on him.

“Ugh.” 

“Come _on_ ,” Sabo said, pushing his legs to go faster. The man propped the door open and began to whistle as he hauled the trash away. Sabo took it as a sign and bolted for the open door. 

Ace continued grumbling behind him but Sabo paid no mind. He didn’t want to duck into a fancy theatre either but he _really_ didn’t want to let go of their newfound treasure. Plus, he doubted the ruffians following them would likely follow them in. Even if they did, the two boys had a better chance of hiding in the dark than the group of grown men. And not to mention, if he played his cards right, he might be able to catch a glimpse of Kaiya’s performance. 

Sabo skidded as he turned and ran inside the large theatre. They found themselves in a hall with chipped and faded paint. There were no photos or pictures. The only wall decorations were black skid marks along both sides as if someone pushed equipment around and didn’t really care whether or not they scuffed up the building. 

It wasn’t what Sabo was expecting. 

“Huh,” Ace said. The boys slowed to a walk and looked around. “I guess this isn’t so bad.” 

They could hear the rumble of an audience somewhere not too far off. An announcer used a microphone to announce “Goa Kingdom Girls Academy’s Annual Talent Show!” 

“Where are we…?” Ace murmured. Sabo didn’t answer. He continued walking in the hopes his heart would slow down. A glance behind confirmed the thugs hadn’t followed them into the building. That was a good sign. That meant they were in the clear… at least for now. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Wednesday, December 11th: Show Time**

“They’re not even here…” Kaiya mumbled. She peeked out at the audience and her heart seemed to drop right into her stomach, where it was slowly being dissolved. Every performer had two seats reserved for their loved ones. Kaiya had memorized the location of her aunt and uncle’s. The two seats were one of the few gaps in the audience. 

She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. “They’re probably just running late,” Chrissy said hopefully.

Kaiya hummed in disbelief. Her aunt was a stickler for punctuality. She would have left Ryoku behind if she thought they were behind schedule…

“Something’s wrong,” Kaiya murmured. She placed a hand over her stomach. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Chrissy reassured. “It’s normal to feel nervous before a show.

“Is it normal to feel a sense of dread?” 

Chrissy shot Kaiya a withering look. “Well, you volunteered to be first. There’s no going back now. You ready?”

Kaiya honestly felt like she could have bent over and wretched. She clutched her bow and violin tightly, just to steady her nerves. 

“Girls, you’re up!” The stage manager ushered them to center stage where they waited behind a gigantic curtain. Lights flashed and danced beneath the gap in material. Kaiya could feel the adrenaline coursing through her system.

The announcer’s deep voice came on. “...Christina Li and Jaeger D. Kaiya!” 

“Now or never…” she whispered to herself. Chrissy flashed a nervous smile and they both took their positions. With a nod to each other, the girl’s grinned and prepared to dance and play like they never had before. The curtain opened and they were blinded by light, deafened by a thunderous applause. The girls took a single collective breath and waited for the piano to cue the start of their piece. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” 

“Uh oh,” Sabo said. He turned around the see the trash man had returned. 

“Get back here!” the man demanded.  
  
“Run!” Ace said. The ravenette took the lead this time and picked a random door to open. 

Sabo heard the man begin to sputter a “Wait! Not that d-” 

Unfortunately he was abruptly cut off. The slam gone unheard; a roar erupted as people clapped and cheered. 

“There’s a performance going on,” Sabo said to Ace. “We can hide for a bit and then slip out when no one’s looking.”

The dark haired at an illuminated sign that indicated a stairwell. “Let’s go that way.” 

“Sure,” Sabo said with a shrug. Why not? He didn’t really have a better idea. 

The door behind them was pushed open and the man in uniform glared at them. “Hey! You two don’t belong here!”

“Book it!” Ace said. 

The boys followed a winding set of stairs. It was poorly lit and they felt where they were going more than they saw. They hurried up like the man was hot on their heels. The sound of music was getting louder. 

The boys finally reached their destination - an abandoned balcony at the left side of the stage. At a glance, it appeared the balcony across the theatre was empty as well. The seats were elevated but certainly not the best ones in the house. Probably because there was a large spotlight that dangled from the balcony. Thankfully, there were no attendants to be seen. 

Sabo looked down below. There were a few empty seats near the aisle. 

“This is a dead end,” Sabo said. “Ace, let’s hide the goods and come back for them.”

“What?” Ace hissed. “Are you crazy?”

“Think!” Sabo said, flicking the ravenette in the forehead. “That guy’s gonna be sniffing around here soon. We can collect our stuff later.”

Ace frowned and rubbed his head. He’d have to get Sabo back another time. “I don’t like the idea of leaving our stuff.”

“Neither do I,” Sabo said. “Look. Let’s duck into those seats. We’ll get our stuff as soon as there’s the chance.”

Honestly, he didn’t care for taking orders but Sabo did have more experience with the city. In the wilderness, Ace was the king. In a place like this, though… he would, begrudgingly, admit Sabo had more practical advice. 

Ace gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine,” he grumbled. 

The boys quickly hid their spoils in a pile of what appeared to be sand bags and thick cables. They used the cover of darkness to slip down a ladder into the aisle. A few heads turned their way. Sabo took off his hat and led Ace to two empty seats right at the end of the row. It was a good spot for a quick getaway. 

Ace crossed his arms and tapped his leg. Sabo cleared his throat and elbowed him. “Be patient,” he hissed.

“Easy for you,” Ace grumbled. He looked left and right. People in fancy getups were fanning themselves and reading over a small booklet. The place reeked of perfume and cologne. Nauseating and expensive smells. They gave him a headache. 

“...and now,” a deep male voice said, “it is my honor to introduce a pair of lovely little ladies who have worked hard to combine their love for ballet with their love for strings. That’s right, folks, you’re getting two performances in one this time around. Performing a piece titled ‘Transcendent’ on viola and violin, respectively, Christina Li and Jaeger D. Kaiya!” 

“Wait a minute…” 

Before Ace could openly complain, the audience clapped in anticipation for the next act. There was a thick maroon curtain across the stage. The announcer held out a hand and began walking out of the spotlight as the sheet was pulled. The stage was huge. Every spotlight was focused on one area in the center of the stage, illuminating Chrissy Li and… her. 

Kaiya wore a very form-fitting costume that hugged her from her shoulders all the way down to her toes. The outfit was white on top but it gradually faded to a pale pink color to match her shoes. There was a flowy skirt around her waist, poised and ready to fly when she spun. 

Her feet were frozen in fifth position and Sabo couldn’t help but think that looked a little bit painful. If it was, she didn’t show it. There was a smile on her face, apparent even from where he was sitting. Her feet were pressed together and there was a violin sticking out from beneath her chin. Her bow hovered above the instrument, ready to play. 

She looked… beautiful. Regal. And very elegant. 

Her eyes darted towards the audience… right at Sabo and Ace... sitting where her aunt and uncle should have been. Ace gulped. For a moment he was worried she would call out his bluff, alert someone that something was wrong, that he was an intruder. But Sabo gave a grin and a thumbs up. Ace’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the stage. The smile grew wider on Kaiya’s face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

The notes the girls produced started out slow, solemn. They were haunting, ambient sounds. Kaiya and Chrissy mirrored each other’s movements, their arms slowly pulling and pushing, their bodies swaying gently in slow, deliberate motions. They were in perfect sync. Their feet swept the ground as if they were scared they would disturb something there. 

Dun dun. A flash of red. 

Purple lights. Two strong notes and the entire song changed. The tempo picked up, the sound of strings grew louder. The harmonic duet became a high energy call and answer. 

Red. Dun dun. 

The girls bent their knees in sync but their movements stopped mirroring each other. It was like… a deep conversation, a talk that left you vulnerable and contemplating your own existence. Kaiya’s arm jerked this way and that as she played. Emotions flashed across her face, pain, angst, apparent even from their view point. 

Sabo leaned forward in his seat. Ace frowned but followed suit. The boys watched in a captivated silence.

Their dance played out like a story. Cold lights engulfed both girls. Though they both played and danced, it was apparent who had more heart in the performance. Kaiya’s part was hard and fast. Her feet furiously flitted across the stage. Her body bowed and bent as if she were fighting against the very monsters that pulled her limbs and tormented her soul. 

Chrissy’s part, lighter and not as rapid, was like a calling, a hand reaching out into the darkness. A friend trying to help a friend. A warning not to get sucked in too deep. Chrissy danced closer to Kaiya and then farther, as if a force too strong to fight had pushed her away. 

Blue, purple, and red lights followed the girls. 

Kaiya’s violin rang out, clear and true, as if it’s very soul was trying to reach out and touch the hearts of the audience. _Listen to me,_ it said, _feel the pain that I feel_. 

Sabo glanced at his ravenette friend. Even Ace seemed captivated by the performance. Sabo vaguely remembered his parents dragging him to the opera house in High Town to see plays and shows but… nothing like this. 

Chrissy leapt around the stage with all the air and grace of a fairy. She jumped and twirled, nearly touched the top of her head with her toes as she played. Kaiya had retreated to the far corner of the stage. Sabo realized her instrument had been placed on the floor. She ran and - with a gasp from the audience - jumped into the air, her body twirling as she did so. The barrel turn was as flawless as she was.

As soon as she landed, Kaiya began to spin. She twirled in a dizzying blur of colors, the gems on her outfit sparkling. One foot would point out and bend back to her body, the momentum moving her round and around. The other foot pointed and flattened in time. Sabo lost count of how many times she had twirled. Simply watching was making him dizzy. 

She retrieved her violin with a beautiful bow and began to play as if she had never stopped. When the girls played those two notes in sync, they rang throughout the theatre in an unmistakable cry. 

_Hear me._

Chrissy danced slow circles around center stage as Kaiya sank lower and lower as if gravity itself were becoming too much. Her song pierced the hot air and quieted suddenly, like an unfortunate victim in the moments before death. 

_Help me_. 

A gentle piano played somewhere and the girls moved closer together. Their movements became one. They each swayed with the melodic breeze. Their big, bold motions shrunk down until the girls seemed to grow tinker and tinier. The purple light slowly changed. The red slowly faded until nothing a cold blue shone on the girls. They each sank to a knee. The other leg was pushed at a very painful looking angle until they bowed down under the invisible pressure that they could endure no more. The lights dimmed, the music gradually diminished to nothing...

The audience erupted in a thunderous roar. Kaiya and Chrissy moved downstage. They grabbed hands and gave a bow in unison. Chrissy blew kisses towards three spectators with the same stunning, silvery hair. Kaiya’s head turned to look right at Sabo and Ace. 

She gave a nervous grin and a quick wink. Ace heard Sabo clap and give a loud whistle beside him. 

“Wow, ladies and gentleman, what a show!”

The announcer, a handsome Goa Kingdom man, took the stage once more and ordered another round of applause for the girls. They each gave a respectful bow before moving off stage and out of view. 

“Wow,” Sabo breathed without thinking. Ace blew a raspberry beside him. Sabo caught the dark haired boy’s glare. “What?” 

“Of all the places we could have gone,” Ace said with narrowed eyes, “we just happened to be in the same place as _her_ , huh?”

Sabo gulped. Ace said ‘her’ the same way he said ‘him’ when Roger was mentioned. The syllable was like pure venom on his tongue. 

“Crazy coincidence, huh?” Sabo asked nervously. He could almost feel Ace fuming beside him. The dark haired boy let out a low growl. Sabo’s gloved hand balled into a fist. He had respected Ace’s feelings for this long. He hadn’t pried into the moody boy’s reasonings for why he hated her so much but Sabo was getting sick of it.

“Coincidence, sure.”

“Look,” Sabo whispered firmly. “I don’t know what your problem with Kaiya is but I like her. She saved our skin at the masquerade and she covered for me last week when _you_ were nowhere to be found. I owed her,” Sabo told him. “...so I told her I’d make it here to see her dance, okay?” 

Ace smacked his forehead. “I can’t believe you brought me here because you- wait.” Ace’s eyes narrowed. “You _like_ her?”

Someone turned and shushed them. Sabo quickly apologized. Ace scowled. 

“I do like her,” he whispered. “And I’m sorry you have bad blood of whatever but that doesn’t change how I feel.”

Ace was quiet. He stood and turned to leave. 

“H-hey!” Sabo protested. “What are you-“

“I’m going home,” Ace said coldly. “Don’t worry about the stuff. I’ll grab it on the way.”

A glance to the stage confirmed Kaiya was long gone. Sabo followed awkwardly behind, not sure what to make of his friend’s behavior. They found the ladder to the balcony and shimmied back up. No one was paying attention, anyway. The curtain was opening and a different group of girls had taken the stage. 

Ace began to collect their things. He stood with all four bags of stolen goods and looked at Sabo blankly. 

“I can help take some of that, too,” Sabo told him. Ace shoved two bags into his hand and began to retrace their steps. Sabo felt a churning in his stomach, like he’d said something wrong. For a guy that didn’t enjoy being in the city, Ace had a knack for finding his way out of almost any situation. The sound of the announcer and the audience clapping for the next act faded as they reached the familiar hallway. Ace stuck his head out first. 

“Clear,” he said emotionlessly. Ace pushed the door open with his body and stepped into the hall. The fluorescent lights were a stark contrast to the dark theatre. 

A door closed nearby and both boys cursed. 

“Hurry,” Sabo whispered. Ace booked it and turned the nearest corner but a voice held Sabo back. 

“I think it was really good,” someone said happily. “Don’t you?”

“Sabo!” Ace stuck his head out from around the corner. He frantically motioned for the blond to follow. Sabo held up a finger. _One minute_. He dropped his bags unceremoniously and kicked them towards the wall. They always put their goods in old bags so they didn’t look terribly conspicuous. 

“I think it went very well,” Kaiya said. Her voice didn’t sound very convincing, though. It sounded… sad. 

Sabo found he was frozen in place. The girls turned the corner and he gulped. Chrissy caught sight of him first and stopped mid-step. Kaiya had previously been staring at the ground as she walked. She caught sight of a pair of familiar blue boots and naturally followed them to the owner’s face. For a split second, he swore she looked forlorn but the expression didn’t last. 

When she saw him, her cheeks pushed her eyes upward. He had that familiar melting feeling as she approached. However, he simply grinned and waved as Kaiya ran towards him. 

“Sabo!” He stepped back from the force of the impact and laughed. Kaiya wrapped her arms around him and quickly pulled away to beam. “I can’t believe you made it!” 

“Y-yeah,” Sabo said with a smile. Her face wasn’t very far from his and her hands felt… really warm on his shoulders. 

“Well?” Kaiya asked, cocking her head. “What did you think?” 

“It was incredible,” Sabo breathed. “I can’t believe you danced _and_ played your instrument. You must have worked really hard.” 

“Yeah, we did.” She gave Sabo an odd look and asked, “Are you here by yourself?” 

“Uh… no?” He looked at Chrissy who seemed to perk up at the news.

“Is your friend with you?” Chrissy asked excitedly. 

A lightbulb went off in his head and Sabo grinned mischievously. “Yes, actually. He went to the bathroom but I bet he’ll be back any minute.”

This seemed to please the silver haired girl. Ace smacked his forehead. The sound was audible and it echoed among the quiet hall. Chrissy’s grin widened. 

“Oh, that must be him!” Chrissy giggled. She missed the withering look Kaiya shot her.

Ace groaned and rounded the corner with his hands in his pockets. There was no sign of their spoils on him. That was a good thing. 

“Hi,” Chrissy said with a smile. Ace regarded her with a cold up and down look. The white haired girl cleared her throat. “It’s been a little while,” Chrissy said a little nervously, “I can’t remember your name.” 

“You don’t need to know,” Ace said. He looked her dead in the eye and watched her silvery gaze deflate. She had been twirling a loose curl with her finger but that stopped immediately. 

“Oh. Well, I’m Christina,” she said with a weak smile. “Chrissy for short.” 

Ace debated on whether or not he wanted to give his name. He glanced over at Kaiya. Sabo had begun showering her with pathetic little compliments and her cheeks seemed to match the darkest pink of her outfit. 

“Ace,” he answered after a moment. 

“Oh, right!” Chrissy said. “What’s it short for?” 

“...Ace,” he repeated in irritation. Christina gave a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah… So… you caught the show, right?” Ace nodded once at her question. “Wasn’t it cool?” 

“I guess.”

His eyes flicked over to Kaiya. She was biting back a grin as Sabo droned on about something or other. Her face was still flushed. Maybe it was just the physical exertion, Ace reasoned. She didn’t seem to notice or even care that Ace was there. That was fair, considering how their last few interactions had gone. True to his word, Ace had been diligently playing his part and trying to keep his distance. Funny now it didn’t seem to work one bit. 

Sabo droned on about something Ace had never even heard of. Kaiya was biting down on her bottom lip but he could still see the gaps in her baby teeth as she smiled. She couldn’t really have a thing for _Sabo_ , could she?

“I, uh, didn’t expect you to be here tonight,” Chrissy said. Her gaze wandered down and to the side as she spoke. 

“Neither did I,” Ace said flatly. He took a step and elbowed Sabo hard in the side. “This was totally random, wasn’t it, Sabo?” 

Sabo stopped mid-sentence. He looked a little guilty as he rubbed his sore rib. 

“So… you guys didn’t plan this beforehand?” Chrissy asked, tilting her head. “We were told tickets were really hard to come by.”

“Oh, ha, well we got lucky,” Sabo said nervously, scratching the back of his head. “We ended up with pretty good seats, too.” Ace narrowed his eyes at the blond. 

“Uh huh,” Ace said in a deadpan voice. “Lucky.”

Kaiya and Chrissy looked between the two boys. The tension in the air was unsettling. 

“Riiight,” Chrissy said. She grabbed onto Kaiya’s elbow and began to steer her towards the green room. “Well, we better get going. There’s an awesome a capella group on deck and I definitely don’t want to miss it!”

“A capella,” Sabo nodded. “Yeah, wouldn’t want miss that!” 

Ace didn’t know what the hell that was and frankly he didn’t care. All he cared about was retrieving his goods and getting the hell out of there. There was a big, beautiful tree in Middle Forest calling his name. 

“Um, well, it was nice to see you again,” Chrissy said to Ace. She nodded to Sabo. 

“Yeah,” Sabo mirrored the movement. “Likewise.” The blond gave a polite smile to Chrissy. Ace didn’t miss the dopey grin he shot Kaiya, though. 

“Maybe I’ll see you another time?” Chrissy asked. She looked at Ace hopefully. 

He snorted. “Maybe. Let’s go, Sabo.” He didn’t bother to mask his impatience.

Kaiya shot Ace a dirty look. He happily returned it. The angry sparks between them were silent but obvious. Chrissy frowned and looked between the two dark haired kids. 

“Uh, yeah,” Sabo said. He turned towards the girls and tipped his hat ever so slightly. “You ladies had a very nice performance tonight.” His words addressed them both but his blue eyes were locked on Kaiya, who simply beamed at the compliment. 

Ace scowled when said golden-eyed girl pulled his friend into a hug. He dropped his eyes and looked away. 

“Thanks for making it tonight,” Kaiya whispered to Sabo.

“O-of course,” Sabo murmured back. When Kaiya pulled away, she held onto his shoulders for a moment longer. He couldn’t help but think about how her eyes looked like diamonds when she smiled like that. He’d have to save that for the book he was going to write one day… “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” he said earnestly. 

The joy on Kaiya’s face was well worth the glare Ace was shooting him. If looks could kill, Sabo would have been reduced to ashes on the spot but that would have been perfectly fine with him. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Wow, what was that about?” Chrissy asked. 

“What?” Kaiya asked.

“Is blondie your boyfriend now?” 

“No,” Kaiya said quickly. “I’ve already told you, Sabo’s just a good friend.”

“Hm.” Chrissy side eyed the girl. “Well lucky you,” she said dryly. “Ace didn’t even give me the time of day.”

Kaiya groaned. “He’s just like that. I wouldn’t waste your time trying to get to know him. Trust me.”

Chrissy stopped. She turned to confirm both the boys were long gone before she asked, “So how do you two even know each other?”

Kaiya was reaching for the green room door but her hand froze in midair. She slowly placed a hand on the doorknob. “Family friends,” she muttered. 

“How so?” Chrissy prodded.

Kaiya sighed and turned to face her. “My aunt and uncle know his family really well,” she said, unsmiling. 

“Oooh. So you guys have spent a lot of time together, then, huh?”

A very unamused expression found its way onto Kaiya’s face. “We’ve spent enough time together. Trust me, he doesn’t get nicer over time.” She opened the door to the green room where half a dozen upcoming acts were warming up and anxiously waiting for their turn. Girls sang and stretched and Kaiya even saw a group of girls huddled in prayer before they performed. No one paid attention to them as they walked through the large room.

“How long have you two known each other?” 

Chrissy was relentless and Kaiya was growing irritated. “What does it matter?”

“...I was just wondering,” Chrissy mumbled. “I think he’s cute.”

Kaiya raised a single brow. “You think he’s _cute_ ?” Her voice came out louder than expected and the nearest group of girls turned their heads. Chrissy swallowed and gave a guilty nod. “You… like _Ace_ ?” Chrissy nodded. “ _Like_ like Ace?” Another bob from her silver haired head. Chrissy had a guilty expression on her face. 

Chrissy was silent as she anticipated Kaiya’s reaction. The dark haired girl wasn’t usually quick to anger but there was a prominent wrinkle between her eyebrows. Thankfully, the heat passed like a cloud and Kaiya’s face turned stoic. 

“Two years,” Kaiya said eventually. “And he’s just as mean as he was when we first met.”

“What did he do that was so mean?”

“The very first time we met, he spat in my face and told me to go die,” Kaiya said flatly. Sure, she’d left out some details but it was still true. Besides, Chrissy was a loud mouth and she didn’t need to know any more than necessary. 

The girl’s silver eyes opened wide in horror at the thought of her dream boy committing such a dastardly deed. Thankfully, Chrissy didn’t get the chance to get any more questions in. A woman in a suit approached them with a stoic look on her face. 

“Are you Ms. Jaeger?” 

“Yes,” Kaiya said with a nod.

The woman frowned and looked between the girls. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Kaiya asked, her eyes as large as saucers. 

“No, no,” the woman reassured. She had a grim expression on her face. “It’s nothing like that. It’s just… your uncle is here to pick you up.”

“...my uncle?” 

“That’s right,” the woman nodded. Chrissy and Kaiya shared a dark look. Chrissy gave Kaiya a weak smile. 

“I’ll see you later, Ya-chan.”

“Yeah,” Kaiya said with forced pleasantry. “Later.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Uncle Ryo?”

The man had previously been sitting on a bench outside the auditorium. Music spilled through the elaborately carved doors. When Kaiya approached, she noticed her uncle’s usual wooden cane was absent. He had what looked like an old man’s walker, with a plastic handle and four sturdy points at the bottom. 

He was dressed in a tuxedo. The hair was pushed out of his face for once and the scraggly beard he usually wore had been neatly groomed. She later had the thought that he could have passed for a noble that night. 

His face turned towards her as she walked, her steps silent and light. She still had on her flats and tutu. A tight smile stretched his face and he said, “You look beautiful, Kaiya. Just like your aunt said you would.”

Kaiya could feel her stomach solidify. The lump in her belly was hard. She could taste vile liquid in the back of her throat. For some reason, she could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Her uncle was sweating. His eyes were red and so was his nose. His lips were chapped. 

She approached hesitantly, almost like he had a disease she could catch if she got too close. “Where is she?” Kaiya asked nervously. 

Ryoku’s eyes changed. Pain distorted his features and he sat up straighter. 

“Where’s Auntie Vi?” Kaiya asked, her voice growing louder, more frantic. “She said she’d be here! Where is she?!” The guards at the entrance looked over curiously but didn’t intervene. 

Kaiya ran to her uncle and grabbed onto his lapel, wrinkling the freshly ironed suit. “Uncle Ryo!” Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “Please, answer me!”

She froze. For the very first time, Kaiya watched her uncle break down. He covered his eyes but the tears and snot ran down clear as day. His shoulders shook and he sucked in long, shuddering breaths. 

“She’s gone,” came the raspy whisper. “Kaiya, she’s gone.”

Kaiya let go of her uncle’s clothing and sank to the cold stone floor. She knew her aunt had been sick but… she’d been feeling so well lately. Last time she’d been home, Auntie Vi almost seemed like her old self. She’d been humming and cleaning and…

A very well dressed young man approached. He cleared his throat nervously. “Excuse me, sir, do you need any assistance?”

Ryoku gave a hard sniff. His face was still covered. “A tissue, perhaps, if you have one.”

Miraculously, the young man produced a handkerchief and offered it to Ryoku. The merchant wiped his eyes and violently blew his nose. Kaiya always thought he’d uncle sounded like an elephant trumpeting. The thought usually put a smile on her face… but not today. Ryoku unceremoniously dropped the soiled cloth to the floor.

“Sir, um, is there anything I can help you with?” 

Ryoku cleared his throat and regarded the attendant with bloodshot eyes. “No, young man. There is nothing anyone can do to help me now.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The trip back home seemed longer, slower, and more solemn than any other trip Kaiya had taken. The men who rowed were diligent as they worked. It was silent aside from the sound of lapping water and the creaking of the oars.

Kaiya and Ryoku said little. In fact, the only thing he said to the two men was a quick, “Thank you.” Ryoku slipped an extra large bill in his payment for their troubles. Kaiya grunted as she held her suitcase and violin case. Her uncle usually helped her carry one up the hill but his mind was elsewhere today. 

She silently struggled against the wet ground. Her feet kept slipping as she trudged up to the cliffside but eventually they both made it to the house. They hadn’t spoken since the theatre. Besides, Kaiya didn’t know what to say. 

The shop bell jingled as Ryoku pushed it open. The door hadn’t even been locked before he departed. He held the door open for Kaiya and she dropped her suitcase inside as soon as she could. Her violin was her baby and that’s what she was going to take care of first. 

Ryoku’s usual commands were absent. Kaiya expected him to say “lock up” in his usual, gruff voice. Instead, he glided right past her. The borrowed cane was loud as it clicked on the shop floor. She latched the door anyway. It had become habit by now. 

There was a sparkling bag hanging on the doorknob. She could see her name written in neat script. As much as she loved presents, she left it alone for now. 

The knot in her stomach was ever present. She found herself holding her breath as Ryoku slowly pushed the door open. The house was quiet and cold. 

Though Kaiya didn’t care for the fire, she found it a little disheartening to not have it lit. Her aunt was always cold so it was usually always on in the winter. Kaiya had become more accustomed to having it in the corner, quietly crackling, neatly contained behind her aunt’s black screen. She looked at the woman’s empty chair, looked at the books neatly stacked on the side table, bookmarks sticking out part of the way through. She eyed the blanket carefully folded and placed over the back of the recliner. 

Whenever Kaiya got home from school, the house usually smelled like food. Warm buttered rolls or steamed dumplings… a boiling seafood soup or fried meat… a beautiful fruit pie or a neat tray of cookies… There was always something to look forward to when she finally got to come home on the weekends but…

Ryoku slammed his door shut and yanked her out of the day dream. Kaiya silently made the trek to her bedroom. She turned the handle and closed her door quietly, so as not to disturb her uncle. 

Auntie Vi was always adamant about tidiness… taking a shower before going to bed was an absolute must. Kaiya knew there was sweat and dirt on her body but she didn’t care. She should have showered but instead she slipped out of the tutu, peeled off the tights… and laid down in bed anyway. Part of Kaiya hoped her childish defiance would make her aunt appear, even if it meant she received a firm scolding. She wished she could hear the thin woman’s heavy footfalls around the house, the clanking of dishes, the hum of her sewing machine lulling her to sleep just one more time. 

Uncle Ryo cried in the next room over. Kaiya laid in bed and held her favorite stuffed frog with the crossed eyes. Above her, the pasted on stars glowed weakly. It was so dark, she couldn’t even see the glitter in her ceiling. Kaiya clutched the soft toy to her chest and listened to the sound of her uncle sobbing until she fell asleep. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The next morning was dark and overcast. When Kaiya woke up, she laid still, unsure of whether or not it actually was morning. The sweet song of the winter birds was enough to make her sit up and look out of the window. 

The East Blue was… well, it looked more grey today. 

The clock indicated it wasn’t even 7 a.m. Had she been at school, she would have just been getting ready to shower and prepare for the day ahead. But no, midterms had come and gone. The talent show was over and a curious part of her wondered if she had even gotten a participation award. 

The house seemed oddly still. No sign of Uncle Ryo moving about, no rustling of the morning paper, no kettle whistling on the stove. 

No Auntie Vi. 

She had… Kaiya swallowed the lump in her throat. She had left and it seems she had taken some of the house’s spirit with her, as well. The young girl wondered where her aunt was at the moment… but the thought of her aunt, cold, alone, and far away from home was enough to make her stomach turn. 

Kaiya wrapped her bathrobe around her, grabbed a change of clothes and quietly slipped into the dark living room. All of the curtains had been drawn. There was nothing but shadows in the quiet living room. The fireplace was still. Uncle Ryo’s door was shut. The only evidence of her uncle’s activity was a collection of bottles littered around his chair. Some had made it back into the cardboard box. Others were standing, some leaning against the furniture, a few rested on their side. 

She ignored the mess and stepped into the bathroom. A glance in the mirror didn’t make her feel any better. Kaiya never, ever wore make up but Chrissy had convinced her to for the show. Now, there were sparkles and dark circles around her eyes. The lipstick she wore had smudged around her mouth. The ballerina bun she had done again and again until it was pristine was a misshapen lump of black hair sitting atop her head at an odd angle. 

Kaiya started the shower and carefully picked all of the black pins out of her hair. Her stomach was empty and so was her heart. Her mind, however, simply kept running and running. The young girl slipped under the hot water, unsure of what liquid came from her eyes and what came from the pipes. 

It just didn’t seem real. 

Auntie Vi was right here not too long ago. Last time Kaiya came home, her aunt greeted her with a warm hug and a bright smile. They had sat together and caught up over a cup of steaming tea. Her aunt had started a new sewing project and Kaiya remembered watching her aunt’s machine hum as the needle bobbed up and down, creating flawless stitches in the material as she worked. 

“Pay attention, Kaiya,” Viola said gently. “Sewing is a skill every young lady should learn.”

“Why?” Kaiya asked. “Why do I have to learn it just because I’m a girl?”

“Well,” her aunt said slowly. She looked down through her round spectacles. “You shouldn’t learn it simply because you’re female… but it’s a very good skill to have, regardless. Clothes get ripped. Things get torn.”

“Yeah, but we can just buy new clothes,” Kaiya said simply. 

Viola gave a knowing smile. “Yes. We’re very fortunate, Kaiya. We have the ability to buy new things when we need to, but there very well may be a time when you can’t. Sometimes you have to make do with what you already have. Most of the wear and tear we put on our things can be fixed with just a little time and love.”

Kaiya hummed as her aunt worked. “Daddy used to help people fix things sometimes. He said a lot of people try holding onto stuff that can’t be fixed because it’s sentimental.”

Viola mused silently as she began to hand sew the finishing touches of her project. “Well, darling,” she said in a low voice, “nothing is meant to last forever. If something can be fixed, there’s no reason not to try, but if it can’t…” Viola gave a heavy sigh. “When something is sentimental, it has a lot of emotions attached to it. Sometimes we hold onto things even if it’s too far gone to repair.”

“What then, though? If something’s beyond repair shouldn’t we just throw it away?”

Viola tucked loose hair behind Kaiya’s ears. “Sometimes, Kaiya, you may hold onto something because it serves as a reminder of the past, and that’s alright.” Her aunt brushed her cheek with her soft fingers. Kaiya closed her eyes as the woman cupped her face. “Other times, my little love, you just have to let some things go.”

Kaiya began to shiver as the water turned cold. She promptly turned the handle and grabbed her towel. One thing she was thankful for was the ability to take a long shower without interruption. She wished she could have just stayed in the shower and savored the feeling of the water washing away the weight on her shoulders. 

_Nothing is meant to last forever…_

She thought her aunt had just been talking about clothes and material things… but the woman was a lot wiser than Kaiya gave her credit for. She was talking about people, too. Morality wasn’t something Kaiya enjoyed thinking about. The temporary thing that was human life… it just seemed so fleeting. So unfair. 

_You just have to let some things go..._

Kaiya hadn’t even been on this earth for ten years. Her aunt had lived five times longer but it still seemed like she should have had more time. Then there were people like little Ian, her sweet little brother, who hadn’t even gotten to celebrate his fourth birthday before he was taken away. 

The girl angrily dried her hair. 

It wasn’t fair. 

She already had everything taken away once. Her parents, her siblings. Things were finally starting to feel like home. She had just started to fall into a good routine. She was finally starting to feel like she belonged somewhere and now…

Uncle Ryo coughed in the next room over. Kaiya quickly lotioned her body and dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas. It wasn’t night time but she didn’t have plans to go anywhere or do anything today. Besides, she wanted to see Uncle Ryo and see how he was doing. She needed to.

The bathroom door creaked as it swung open. Ryoku had been sitting in his chair in the living room. The merchant looked at Kaiya with half lidded eyes. She never thought her uncle was a very attractive older man but even with his hair nicely trimmed he looked… downright awful. There was something dried in his mustache and beard. He was still in the clothing from last night. His wrinkled button up had stains on the armpits. He had a bottle in one hand and a foul smelling cigarette in the other. Cigarette?! In the house?

“...good morning, Uncle Ryo,” Kaiya said timidly. 

He grunted in response and took a swig of his drink. She cautiously approached. There was a frown on her face. 

“Uncle Ryo,” she said quietly, “it’s morning time. You shouldn’t be doing that.”

His crusted eyes narrowed at her. The words he spoke were slurred. “And whothefuck’re you t’tell me what to do?”

Kaiya’s thumbs quickly found each other and began twiddling together. “I… I don’t think it’s good for you,” she said unsurely, “and you don’t look well.”

“Well le’me tell you, kiddo, you dunno what’s good for me. You dunno whass good for you.” He laughed suddenly, a quick, crass, “HA!” The sudden volume made Kaiya jump. “Whaddyou know? You’re si- six? Seven?”

“I’m eight, Uncle Ryo,” Kaiya said flatly, “and it’s too early for you to be like this.” She took a step towards the man and placed her hands on his arm. “Let me help you get to bed.”

“G-get the hell offa me!” Ryoku pushed the girl away with a jerk of his arm. Kaiya stumbled backwards and onto her bottom with a thud. “I already toldju,” he said with a frown, “you dunno what’s good ferme. Y’dunno nothin!”

Kaiya picked herself up off the floor and stood. She gave the man a hard stare and he only looked back at her, dazed and angry. There was a nervous feeling in her stomach. 

“Uncle Ryo,” she said, making every attempt to keep her voice steady, “you’re scaring me.”

“Scared? Ha! Little girl you dunno fear.” Uncle Ryo began to laugh. Not his deep, warm laugh but something more like the bark of a mad man. 

Kaiya slowly backed up until she felt the wall. Her eyes shifted left and right. There were two exits. One required her to go around her uncle, into the kitchen. She could rush through the double doors or…

The closest path would be to go straight into the shop. She could lock the bolts behind her and grab her shoes and coat from the foyer area. Yes, that was the best choice. Uncle had weapons on the wall. She just had to grab one and…

Uncle Ryo stood suddenly. He took a heavy step towards her, swayed a bit, and took another. Kaiya willed her body to move, _move_! She was frozen in place. Her uncle’s gaze was hostile and his eyes were… glowing?

The air around her seemed to stagnate. It was like all the oxygen was slowly receding and there wasn’t enough to fill her lungs. Kaiya’s heart was thudding in her chest as she gasped for breath. 

No… what was going on…? Was her uncle doing this? But how…?

The little girl sank to her knees. She couldn’t take her eyes off her uncle. This wasn’t him… this wasn’t right… He towered above her, over twice her height. Kaiya used to think her uncle was like a strong fortress, full of kindness and quiet understanding. Now, though, his presence was anything but warm. He was an ominous stranger in her uncle’s body, staring down at her with cold, dark eyes…

“U-uncle…” Kaiya sputtered. “P-please…”

“You,” Ryo hissed. “Little thorn in my side.”

Kaiya’s eyes grew wide at the words. Ryoku stopped a few feet away. The look in his eyes… it sent shivers down her spine. Her head hurt, like an immense pressure was trying to crush it. The world around her was fading and it seemed like the only thing left was her and her uncle. If she didn’t act, if she didn’t do something, then she would be gone, too…

“Spoiled little girl,” Ryoku hissed. He glared at her gold eyes, her dark hair and skin. It infuriated him. Enraged him. She looked too similar… she looked too much like… 

Viola. He could still see her at 17. Beautiful and dangerous. From the first time he laid eyes on her, he’d been captivated. She was smoking a rolled cigarette and laughing at a table full of rough looking men. She had on a sleeveless shirt and a very small pair of shorts that made her legs look like they were a mile long. 

He had walked into the crowded tavern and, of all the women in that Baterilla bar, she was the only one to catch his eye. She must have felt his gaze on her because her narrow face looked right back at him. 

“You want my picture or something?” Viola asked, her eyes narrowed. 

Ryoku cleared his throat. “Actually,” he said, “I was wondering if I could get you a drink.”

Her eyes scanned him quickly. He knew what he looked like. Scrawny and tall, his muscles hidden by the loose clothing of a samurai. He wasn’t overly attractive but he knew he wasn’t that bad looking. His hair was more or less a constant state of messy that, at the moment, he had pulled into a low ponytail. He still wasn’t quite sure what to do with the facial hair that had started to grow in rather thick. 

Her gaze made him feel flustered and uneasy. She was judging him with those cold, keen eyes. He could feel it. Viola’s sudden laughter was genuine and rowdy, just like her. 

“I’ll pass,” she said with a turn. Her long, straight hair twirled behind her, blowing something floral and fragrant in his face. Lavender? He didn't miss the mischievous smirk on her face as she spoke. “Thanks for the offer, swordsman, but I already have a drink. Why don’t you ask again later?”

Ryoku shook the memories away. No. Kaiya may have had some similar features but she was nothing like the woman he fell in love with. Her eyes were large and full of fear. They lacked the fire that was ever present in Viola’s. Her face, small and round, held none of the scorn, none of the pride that Viola was chalk full of back in the day. 

Kaiya was nothing like his wife. 

She was nothing but a… a painful reminder of what he’d lost. Kaiya could sense his hostility. His resentment. Bitterness. His will tried dominating her, suppressing her own, but she forcefully pushed back. 

Kaiya screamed and her spirit rose up like a sudden tornado. Energy emerged and hit the house like a tidal wave as it clashed against Ryoku’s own. Newspapers went flying. Pictures fell off the wall and shelves. Cracks appeared in the drywall. A curious gopher outside the home fell over suddenly, paralyzed by the shock.

“What was that?” Luffy asked curiously. A gust of wind had suddenly rattled the landscape. He looked around but the handful of people who had come to the bar to eat breakfast seemed rather unphased. No one else saw it? 

“Hm?” Makino looked up from the glass she’d been polishing. The boy had leapt off his stool and pressed his face against the window, trying to see something out of place, find the source of the disruption. “What was what, Luffy?” 

The boy frowned and looked at the house on the cliff but nothing looked different than usual.

“...I dunno,” Luffy said with a shrug. “I thought I felt something weird.” 

Makino smiled. “Must have just been your imagination.”

Kaiya was breathing hard but she was standing. Her fists were balled, gold eyes glaring up at him, full of rage and defiance. 

“Ha!” Ryoku laughed. Kaiya scowled at him. He was… sick. He was drunk and confused. Something in his head had been rattled. She was convinced he may have gone crazy as she watched him double over in laughter. “So you have it, too, hm?”

“Uncle Ryo, you’re not thinking straight,” Kaiya said. Her eyebrows were pulled together. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. She was still leery of the man’s behavior but the fear had left her. “You’re drunk,” Kaiya said plainly. 

The man laughed again. “Good job, kiddo, d’ya come up with that idea all by yourself or someone tell ya?”

Kaiya’s mouth was a thin line. She could feel anger rising up like the smoke from his cigarette. “Auntie Vi wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

“What do you know?!” he yelled. “You don’t know her! I know her! I spent a lifetime with her! And guess what, princess, she ain’t here no more. This is _my_ house. You’re under _my_ roof.”

The words hit like a slap in the face. “I wish _she_ were here instead of you,” Kaiya said venomously. “I wish _you_ were the one who died!” There were tears shining in her large eyes. 

“I could say the same thing! Y’think I want an ungrateful brat living in my house, huh, taking my hard-earned money, consuming my supplies?”

“I didn’t ask to come here!” Kaiya yelled. The tears were flowing freely now and so was a bit of snot. She sniffled angrily but it had little effect. “I never asked to live with you in this stupid village!”

“Why don’t you leave then, huh? Go out in the real world, see how nice it treats you. Maybe then you’ll appreciate all the shit I’ve done.” 

“Maybe I WILL!” Kaiya yelled. 

“Good!” 

The girl let out a scream of frustration as she stormed to her bedroom. She walked right beside her uncle’s chair, making sure to kick over as many bottles as possible. 

“Ungrateful little bitch!” Ryoku yelled. Kaiya didn’t look back. The door to her bedroom shook the house when it was slammed shut. She ripped open her closet and reached for the backpack. 

Her fingers lightly traced the initials on the front of the leather bag: KJH.

“Daddy,” Kaiya whispered. Her lip quivered but she bit it to stop the movement. “Please be with me.”

She moved quickly. She had to pack and unpack her things every weekend. She had gotten quite good at sorting out what she needed and what she didn’t need. 

First off, the pajamas had to go. Kaiya picked a pair of warm tights to go beneath her jeans. She bitterly remembered last winter and made sure to wear multiple layers of socks and shirts as well. It was too hot inside the house but she knew she’d be thankful for the extra insulation later. 

Spare clothes. Essentials only. She carefully selected the few items she needed. When the bag was nearly full, Kaiya paused. An ear to the door revealed the sound of loud snoring. 

Ever so slowly, she turned her handle and opened it just far enough to peek through. Kaiya pressed her lock and slipped through the opening before she closed the door. 

Ryoku was passed out, halfway on his chair, half of his body dangling off. Kaiya stuck her tongue out as she traveled to the restroom and retrieved her things. Stick to the original plan. Go through the shop, get her boots and winter gear, grab a weapon. 

She felt… strangely calm considering what she was planning. The rage hadn’t settled from the previous encounter. The fear and apprehension she should have felt hadn’t yet kicked in. 

Kaiya bit her lip as she entered the shop. The jingle made her freeze and she strained to hear. Thankfully, the man didn’t seem to notice one bit. His loud snoring was still audible even after she’d closed the door. 

The young girl bundled up and quietly eyed the weapons along the wall. There were so many… guns, swords, knives, poles, axes… all sorts of things. For some reason. Though, there was one she always found herself drawn to. 

It was a simple longbow. She had read the description countless times. “Longbow made with yew and reverse twisted Manila rope. Made in the East Blue. 20,000 berries. Note: quiver and arrows sold separately.”

Kaiya grabbed a stool and ever so carefully reached up to grab the bow. It was as tall as she was and extremely light. Her fingers plucked at the sturdy string. Her uncle had caught her staring at it on more than a few occasions. 

“You like that?” Ryoku asked one day. 

“Yeah!” Kaiya said eagerly. 

Ryoku chuckled and brought the longbow down so she could see. “When your aim gets better and you’re a little stronger, I’ll let you try it out.”

“Really?!”

“Sure,” he said. Ryo gave her a smile and a wink. “But don’t tell your aunt.”

“I won’t!”

“You wanna learn how to string it?”

Kaiya recalled the memory and willed her fingers to ready the weapon for use. It took her a few tries. Her hands were shaking. The adrenaline had started to wear off and nervousness was settling into her bones. 

But she couldn’t hesitate now. 

She wasn’t wanted and that was just fine by her. Kaiya would find another place. She placed the bow on the counter and looked at the quivers. Uncle had a leather one on sale and she chose that one, simply because it matched her backpack. 

She loaded up as many arrows as she could and slipped that over a shoulder. This was it. Target practice was over. The forest would be her real test.

Kaiya looked at the gift bag on the door handle as she approached. Her aunt was obviously responsible for it. The glitter and handwriting. The intricate bows and color coordinated paper… after a moment of thought, Kaiya stuffed the envelope and gift inside her backpack. The flowers she couldn’t fit and… well, she didn’t need those anyway. They were tossed onto the floor. 

The girl closed her eyes and sucked in a long, slow breath. 

This was it. After this, there was no going back. Her uncle didn’t want her here… and she didn’t really want to be here, anyway. Kaiya unlocked the shop door and stepped out into the gloomy day. The sky was dark and large, lazy flakes were just beginning to waft towards the ground. 

Good. They could help cover her tracks. 

A quick glance confirmed there was no one to witness her depart. It was cold and the villagers were all huddled inside the warm buildings somewhere. Kaiya could see smoke rising out of Party’s Bar. She would have loved to see Makino and Luffy…. but she had another destination in mind. Kaiya swallowed and eyed the mountains far ahead of her.

She glanced at the home one last time before heading off into the woods. This was going to be a long, long day.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ryoku snored and scratched his nose. He mumbled in his sleep, turning a bit to make himself more comfortable in the recliner. 

_“We have a child in the house now…” Viola said with a little laugh. “After all these years…”_

_Her gold eyes stared out from behind her round spectacles. They were standing in the doorway of what used to be their spare bedroom. The girl was lying in her bed, her hands tucked beneath her head as she gently snored._

_“I used to be so jealous of my little sister,” Viola admitted. “So blessed with children… I never thought I’d be taking one of them as my own.”_

_“Are you sure, Vi?” Ryoku asked quietly. “You’re sure you want to do this?”_

_“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “More than anything.” Kaiya mumbled something and half-rolled in her sleep, turning away from her new guardians._

_“...it won’t be easy,” Ryoku told her._

_“It doesn’t matter. This isn’t a choice, you know. It’s our duty. We may not have seen this coming but the future is clear now. She’s lying in a bed under our roof and we have to do everything we can for her.”_

_“My dear, she just lost… everything. It might be a while before she can get back on her feet.”_

_“I don’t care how hard it is… or how long it takes her to be okay. I’ll be there for her.” Viola looked at her husband with a fiery determination in her eyes. “And so will you. Got it, Ryo?”_

_“Got it, my love.”_

_“Say it,” she commanded. “We’re going to do whatever it takes.” Ryoku raised an eyebrow. “Say. It.”_

_“We will take care of Kaiya regardless of how hard it is,” he said._

_“We’re her guardians,” Viola said. “The only family she has left. We can’t let her down.”_

_“Don’t you worry your sweet little head,” Ryoku told her. “We won’t.”_

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Hi, all! I hope everyone’s having a great December and almost January! This month has seriously flown right by! I really apologize for the delay with this chapter. It was so hard to write for me. I actually cheated… and I wrote some future chapters before this lol. So hopefully I can bust them out quicker. The end of the story is nigh, my friends!

I have loved writing The Pirate King’s Son and I thank you to everyone who’s read it. It isn’t a perfect story by any means and there’s a lot I want to go back and fix for future readers. 

For now, I’ll be wrapping up this story for the next few months at least. Then I think I’ll work on some one shots and maybe even a few mini series I’ve had rattling around in my brain :) I have started a few that I would like to see through to the end. THEN it’ll be another adventure as I actually start fleshing out Playing With Fire (which will be the sequel to this story!) 

Until next time, my friends! 

xoxo

AsianFighter


	23. Bad Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiya decides to take a trip to Mt. Colubo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I wasn't lazy and actually formatted this chapter properly. It took FOREVER but I will definitely have to make a point to redo that in the previous ones because it's such an eyesore. I profusely apologize for it and I appreciate you all for sticking with me this far. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Asian Fighter

**Mt. Colubo, One Year Ago**

Kaiya held her face in her hands. The wagon creaked and moaned as the dark horse dragged it up the mountain. They made fresh tracks in the otherwise undisturbed snow. The seven-year-old had been quietly observing her surroundings until one question bothered her too much to ignore.

"Uncle Ryo?"

"Hm." The man was busy looking forward. His eyes scanned the area left and right. Occasionally he'd lightly tap the reigns or steer the horse in a different direction.

"How do you know which way to go?" Ryoku looked down at his young niece. "Everything looks the same," Kaiya said. Around them, they passed pine trees with snow covered needles and bare deciduous trees with no trace of leaves left on the craggy branches. Just brown and green amongst the white.

Ryoku smiled. "Wanna know a secret?" Something sparkled in the man's eyes.

"A secret?"

"Look," Ryoku said. He picked up his cane and pointed.

Kaiya blinked. "I don't see anything."

"Look at that tree," he said. Kaiya narrowed her eyes. The only one that seemed to be different than the rest was...

"...the fallen one?"

"Mmhmm."

"What about it?" Kaiya asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You asked how I knew where to go. There's your answer."

"But _any_ tree could fall down _any_ time!" Kaiya said, throwing her hands in the air. "How does that answer my question?"

"Woah," Ryoku said. The horse slowed and stopped. "Come here, Kaiya."

The man grunted as he hopped down from the wagon. He held out his hands and Kaiya jumped into them before she was gently placed on the forest floor. Ryoku hobbled towards the tree with Kaiya curiously following. Once they reached it, he took his cane and knocked off bits of snow, exposing the color beneath.

"Do you know what that is?" Ryoku asked her.

Kaiya bent down and prodded the green mass. It was squishy and wet. "...moss?"

"That's right," Ryo nodded. "Now look at this."

He led her to the bottom of the tree. His cane knocked at the wood. "What do you see?"

Kaiya frowned. She crouched and rubbed her mitten covered hands against the grain. "It's… smooth," she said. "Like someone cut it down."

"I cut it down," Ryoku said simply. He pointed his cane. "See how the top points this way?"

Kaiya nodded.

"This is how I know where to go. If you ever get lost in these woods… all you do is follow the fallen trees."

Kaiya blinked. "Follow the fallen trees?"

"Mmhmm," Ryo said, retracing his steps. The horse blustered as it waited patiently for its passengers to get back in the wagon. "Just follow the fallen trees."

"But where do they lead?" Kaiya asked. She hopped in her uncle's footsteps. He was ridiculously tall and his boots were easily twice the size of hers. It was like a fun game, skipping from one track to the other.

"Oh, depends on the mountain," Ryo said cryptically.

Kaiya leapt and accidentally bumped into her uncle. He whipped around and caught her with one arm before she fell.

"Thank you, Uncle Ryo," she said with a smile.

Her uncle shot her a wink and scooped her up into the wagon where she stood face to face with her uncle. "Where do the trees _go_ , though? Really."

"Wherever you need them to," he said.

"Oh, Uncle Ryo, that's a stupid answer!"

The man simply laughed as he pulled himself back into the carriage. A flick of the reigns and they were off again.

"On Mt. Colubo they point to the Dadan house," he said eventually.

"So that's where we're going now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Who's Dadan?"

"...an old friend," he said. "And a special client."

"You said that's where they lead on _this_ mountain. Did you cut down trees on other mountains?"

"Sure did, kid," Ryo nodded.

"Like where?"

Ryo scratched his chin. "On Mt. Sova, too. _My_ uncle built a cabin there years ago. Maybe I'll show you one day."

"Do you have secret spots all over the island?" Kaiya asked excitedly.

Ryoku laughed. "Secret spots? I guess you could call them that."

"Can we see them?"

"Not today," he said.

"Aw, but-"

"Not today," Ryoku repeated.

Kaiya gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine," she muttered.

"...just remember, Kaiya. If you ever get lost…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaiya said with a wave of her hand. "I know. Follow the fallen trees."

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

**Mt. Colubo, Present Day**

Fresh snow glistened on Dawn Island as the first rays of light tried to break through the cloud cover. The sky was a sea of various greys. There was a gentle wind blowing. The clouds were breaking up ever so slowly but surely and little rays of sun peeked through here and there, illuminating patches on the sea and land.

Ace sucked in a deep breath.

The air was cold in his nostrils. It threatened to freeze the inside of Ace's already-pink nose. He grimaced as a blast of icy wind hit but he continued through the forest, leaving a trail of boy footprints behind him.

The day was quiet… peaceful… and positively frigid. Giant snowflakes lazily made their way down, coating the landscape in a puffy, white blanket.

His breath appeared in front of him but Ace was on a hunt. There, clear as day, hoof prints in the snow. There was a thin sheet of white over the ground but his footsteps - as well as that of the animals - left patches of green in their wake. He didn't even know how many animals were grouped together. Five? Ten? Fifteen?

The idea of a large haul thrilled Ace. He'd recently been learning how to dress and butcher deer. He figured some other hoofed animals would be similar enough for him to figure out. If he could field dress them, that would mean he wouldn't have to share his food with any of the others. And _that_ was a very appealing idea. He impatiently spun the metal pipe in his right hand as he walked.

It had been a long night, walking back from the city. He'd slept in longer than usual but by now Dadan was used to it. Apparently he was a heavy sleeper. The bandits had learned to just let him be. The last guy who tried to wake him up still had a black eye… and that was weeks ago. Poor bastard.

Ace missed breakfast, which was fine because a measly bowl of rice couldn't satisfy his hunger anyway. He almost looked like a set of human footprints was mixed in with the tracks… but there were too many animals. It was probably just the way they had overlapped.

The boy passed a fallen tree. The base had been cut cleanly and the top pointed in the diction he'd just come in. These trees littered the woods here and there. Most of them had moss or fungus growing on them. A lot of them had rotted in the middle. Many animals had burrowed into the wood or used it has shelter.

The boy took his pipe and scraped the snow off the top of the horizontal trunk as he walked by. Of course, if it snowed heavily enough, this mark would be all for nought. He'd been in these woods long enough, though. He didn't need markers to get from place to place anymore.

Ace turned his head as a flock of birds suddenly deserted their perch. The animals swarmed, creating a large ripple of black as they flew through the air. He felt… a sudden sense of unease but he couldn't place why. It was as if two forces had collided somewhere. Ace shook his head. He had been told time and time again that he was odd, different, dangerous.

He figured this way just part of it. Feeling things he couldn't explain. Nothing unusual for a freak like stopped once more. The group of animals had parted for some reason. Some took a turn straight down the mountain. Others seemed to veer off towards the east. Ace dug in his pocket. He had a stray berry coin he'd pocketed from his run with Sabo… that traitor.

Ace placed the coin on his thumb. Heads, he'd go south. Tails, he'd go east. The metal spun in the air. Before it had even landed, Ace felt the desire to take the path that led towards a tiny port side town.

He grabbed the coin and placed it on his hand. After a moment, Ace looked down to see… tails. Alright. Well that was decided. He'd take the tracks leading east… and hope they didn't lead all the way to Foosha Village.

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

**The base of Mt. Colubo, Present Day**

"Fallen trees…" Kaiya muttered. "Fallen trees…"

She yelped as her foot slipped but she managed to catch herself before faceplanting. The trip up the mountain wasn't easy. Much of the previous snow had melted and refrozen. She encountered a lot of slick patches and tufts of wet grass. The gently fallen snow hadn't penetrated the depths of the forest just yet. Much of the journey was spent crawling uphill on her hands and feet. The terrain certainly wasn't ideal for a smooth climb.

Kaiya had a hard time finding the path but eventually she found a fallen tree. "Hah!" Kaiya eagerly rushed towards the stump only to find… it hadn't been cut. There was no sign of moss or mushrooms on the tree. It was too new. Probably downed by a storm… but not a blade.

She should have been traveling northwest… but it was hard to tell where she was or exactly how far she'd traveled. The sun was nowhere to be seen behind the thick clouds and she couldn't see the sea between the trees. Kaiya groaned. This geographical stuff wasn't her strong suit. Plotting a course and sticking to it was harder than it looked.

"It's fine," Kaiya said to herself. "Just need to get my bearings… find a fallen tree…"

She marched on. The stolen bow and quiver were tight around her winter jacket, but if she encountered anything, she figured this was a better weapon than the slingshot she usually used. If she had to defend herself (she really hoped she didn't have to), the bow and arrow could kill something or someone… if it came down to it.

Something brown flashed in Kaiya's peripheral vision. Kaiya froze and saw a… little creature nestle into the trunk of a tree.

"Aw. Hi, little guy," Kaiya said with a smile. She bent down and looked into the hollowed trunk. The little animal scooted as far back as it could. "It's okay," she said soothingly, holding out a hand. The animal made a hiss and she recoiled her glove.

"Hm." Kaiya frowned. "Oh, I know!" She dug in her jacket pocket until she found it. The half-eaten granola bar had been wrapped up in a napkin for later. Kaiya ungloved one hand, took a bite and held some of the crumbs out to the animal.

The shrew's little nose twitched as it sniffed and curiously moved closer the girl's outstretched hand. Eventually, it decided she wasn't extremely threatening and hopped right into her palm. Kaiya laughed as the animal licked her hand.

"I like those, too," she said with a smile. The shrew gave a happy little sound and scurried into her sleeve. "Oh! Oh no! Stop!" Kaiya laughed as the animal scampered up her armpit and through her clothing until it reached her neck. Some crumbs had fallen into her scarf and it was happily picking them. She could feel his little nose rubbing against her, a tiny sandpaper tongue licking her neck. The shrew zoomed around her face, leaving small kisses on her chin and mouth.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Kaiya said as she scooped the little critter up. She wiped her mouth and placed him back down on the ground. "Here." The girl broke off a good sized chunk of her granola bar and placed it in front of him. "You can have that for the road."

The shrew eagerly grabbed the food and scampered away. Kaiya smiled. That seemed like it was a good omen. An act of kindness, no matter how small, was never wasted. Despite the rocky start to her morning… things were looking up.

The clouds were starting to dissipate and the blue sky was starting to peak through the craggy branches above. With an "Aha!" Kaiya stumbled upon a cut tree and eagerly began to trek uphill, more fervently now that she knew she was headed in the right direction.

Her uncle didn't want her? Fine! She would spend her winter break with some different company. The bandits would take her. Dadan liked to pretend she was mean but Kaiya could sense there was more to the large woman than meets the eye. After all, Auntie Vi had spoken highly of her so that meant she couldn't have been all bad.

Kaiya stopped suddenly. She idly scratched her neck leaned against a tree as the world began to shift slightly around her. _That wasn't good._ She had been feeling pretty optimistic about today but… when Kaiya tried to stand, she wobbled and held both hands out. _No, that definitely wasn't good._

She loosened her scarf a bit and scratched at her neck again. She was starting to feel really… lightheaded. Kaiya groaned and leaned against a trunk, if only to stop the ground from moving so much.

 _Something's wrong_ …

Kaiya slowly sank to her bottom and placed her head between her knees. No, no, no. She hadn't even made it that far up the mountain. She couldn't stop now… she just couldn't…

Her body convulsed and Kaiya dry heaved. Nothing came out at first. A few more horrendous gasps later and the bit of granola bar was regurgitated into the snow. Kaiya panted and covered up the foul liquid. _Again with this?_ She was really hoping this trip would go better than the last...

She tried standing. Kaiya staggered to the next tree… and crawled to the one after that. Her head felt like it was on fire. Her head bent over once more and nothing but yellowish liquid came up. _Just need a rest…_ Yes, a quick rest and she'd be fine. She slipped the bow and quiver off her and slid down the tree. Her coat… it was expensive. She should have been more careful but it was all she could do not to succumb to the sickness. Kaiya sat along the base of a thick tree and leaned her head against it. Just a quick nap… and as Auntie Vi would say… she'd be right as rain…

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

The man turned his head. His face was shadowed by the conical bamboo hat he wore. His keen eyes were narrowed. He could sense numerous others on this mountain. One was particularly closeby. The man scratched his thick beard. There was no immediate danger. The nearest person was no threat to him. He kept walking, his boots making large tracks in the snow as he walked farther away from the presence.

_Help._

Kimimaru stopped, turned, narrowed his dark eyes. A gentle breeze made the two ribbons on his hat sway. The person from before… had either fallen asleep or passed out. As Kimimaru gazed into the woods he could feel distress emanating from the person. Did he bother to help?

No. It wasn't his problem. He had plenty of his own to deal with. This was none of his concern. He turned away and took another step.

 _Please_.

He bristled. It was almost like… like he could feel the person's despair. Kimimaru took a deep breath of the cold mountain air. When he exhaled, his breath danced in front of him before the wind took it away. He could sense… someone small. A child, perhaps. A girl? His heart wrenched.

He should just turn away and go back to the cabin… but something in him just couldn't. If that were Lecia out there… he hoped a stranger would be kind enough to stop and help her if she needed.

His body dissolved into countless paper pieces and he soared off into the wind.

It didn't take long to find her.

The girl was slumped against the trunk of a tree. She was young… a little older than Lecia was, though, if he had to guess. Straight dark hair stuck out from beneath her furry winter hat. He bent down and pulled her scarf back. Her neck was discolored… red and puffy… her breathing ragged.

Kimimaru cocked his head in a different direction. This particular mountain wasn't a good place for him to be. There were too many people on it. He could sense an entire group living not too far away.

The man closed his eyes.

One had broken away from the pack. Another child? Sheesh. What was with this island? Letting kids wander around so freely… it seemed a bit irresponsible to him.

He could have taken the girl on his own… but Mt. Sova was too long a trek to carry someone in _that_ form. Besides, there was always the chance he encountered someone or something on the way. No, her best bet was the group of people close by.

Kimimaru's body disintegrated. His clothes and skin rustled as they flittered towards the next being. He would find a way to help the girl without exposing himself… and this child would be the one to help.

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

Ace had followed the tracks. The hoofed creatures led him away from the hut and down the mountain. He was going southeast. He knew because the sea was getting closer and the city was getting farther away. The East Blue shone in the gap between the trees.

The sky had lightened considerably from the grey that it was earlier. That made it easier for him to see the imperfections in the snow. He found fresh droppings. He had to be getting closer.

Ace could feel his stomach rumble in anticipation. He had to find the creatures. Had to find some lunch. He couldn't stand dry, salted meat for another night in a row…

Then something odd happened. The wind blew towards him… or what seemed like wind. Ace narrowed his eyes. It looked like a billion snowflakes were wrapped up together, rushing towards him.

It felt like a punch to the sternum. Ace wasn't prepared for the impact.

"Oof!" He felt the wind get knocked out of him suddenly as the gale hit him square in the chest. "What the hell?"

Ace turned his head this way and that. The white specks swirled around his body, whipping his hair and exposed skin. They caught on his clothes, pulled at his coat and pants. Ace got the feeling it seemed like… a sentient being, almost. Like it was trying to tell him something.

"...what the hell?"

The white flakes rose up in the air and made an arrow.

"...you want me to go that way?" Ace asked, his eyes narrowed. The whirlwind of white became a ball that bobbed up and down. It surrounded him eagerly once again and he was being pushed forward.

"H-hey!" Ace dug his heels into the snow. The force shoved him forward and he got a faceful of skin numbing snow. "Son of a b- ah!"

The curse died on his lips as as he sucked in air. The white breeze lifted Ace by the back of his coat and he was standing once again. A white arrow appeared and then the white chunks became a single word, big and bold: HURRY!

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

Snow. White snow. It covered everything, the path, the pile of vomit. Everything.

Kaiya stumbled from tree to tree, her eyes barely opened. Follow the trees. At one point she was on her hands and knees in the snow. Salty tears dropped down her face.

This… whatever this was… it was pure misery.

She somehow managed to grab the bow and quiver. They left a trail in the snow as she dragged them along. Kaiya hadn't made it far before she had to stop again. The ground was like jelly and it just… wouldn't stay still. It was too hard to walk…

Kaiya groaned. A large stump lay ahead of her. She miraculously made it to the tree before slumping over. She could feel snow seeping into her long johns, her pants.

Someone sat her up. Touched the side of her neck. She remembered… weightlessness. It was like her limbs had detached from her body. She as a human had ceased to exist.

She was simply a being.

One with nature. One with the earth. One with the sun shining down on her. The smell of pine trees.

Warm hands touched her face. Opened one of her eyes. A gentle touch. A not so gentle touch. She could feel the sting of the slap but it, oddly enough, didn't hurt. It was almost like it had happened to someone else...

She was floating. Amongst the pinecones and needles. Little woodland creatures. Birds tittered and tweeted. Curious squirrels looked down from their perch.

The world was passing by her in a blur of brows and greens and blues. Kaiya could feel… something. Someone nearby. Carrying her away. Carrying her home...

"...get you help… be okay…"

They smelled like the forest. Like the sun and the wind.

"...hang in there…"

Black shadows entered her vision. No. _Shadow_. Just one. Tiny shadow. Kind little shadow.

Freckles. Wavy hair. Wrinkled eyebrows.

Someone familiar. Someone she knew.

"...keep it together… gonna be okay…"

Another wave of sickness. More acid. More salt. More. More dizziness. The pressure was too much. The light. The pain. Too much. _Too much_.

"...can't do this… gonna die… "

"No. You're not."

The snow was so cold. Her gloves had disappeared, somehow. Where? Moisture seeped into her sleeves… her knees…

Strong arms lifted her. A gentle spirit. Kindred spirit. Hurt spirit. Hurt like her.

"...not too long now."

Kaiya could barely keep her eyes open. The sunlight… small patches of blue… it was too much. Too bright. Too sick.

"...a few more minutes… hang on a few more minutes…"

The cold changed. Blues and greens became browns and reds. Not one figure anymore. Lots. Lots. Too many. Many!

Little shadow?! Where was the little shadow? Gone. Gone...

"Ace! Get your ass over here!"

Little shadow. Back. Kaiya was shaking. Floating away… this was it. The end. She expected a bright light… but there was only darkness. The black. The void. Too great. Too strong. It was pulling her. Sucking her in. Up. Away.

"Damn it, Kaiya, keep it together!"

Something stronger. A pressure. A hand. A hand… holding onto her hand!

Ace squeezed for dear life. Kaiya could feel his fingers… his thumb nervously stroking the back of her hand. She squeezed back. She was numb… but she could feel that.

"...don't let go."

"I won't." The hand was the only thing keeping her there, tethered to life… tethered to the earth. If he let go… "I won't!" She might float away…

"Uncle… Auntie Vi… sorry…"

"It's okay… it's okay."

"...not okay."

"You'll be fine. You'll be okay."

"...sorry…"

"For what?"

"Everything."

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

Ace felt his stomach drop and he began running. He didn't know why… why he was taking advice from this… white… cloud… _thing…_ but something told him to listen. It felt like he was going to lose something precious if he didn't.

The creature (honestly, it was more like a really weird cloud) rushed ahead of him, zipping through trees. Ace ran as fast as he could to keep up. He didn't know how long he ran. Five minutes? Fifteen? The thing led him until he saw a small figure facedown in the snow. A longbow and quiver were in the snow beside them. That figure looked oddly familiar…

White engulfed the figure, circling around her for just a moment before it blew away. Ace rushed to her side and flipped her over.

"Kaiya?!" Ace sat her up straighter and gently shook her. "Are you alright? Kaiya? Kaiya!" He bit down on the tip of one glove and slipped his hand out. Two fingers to the side of her neck. He tried to feel her pulse like he'd seen Magra do to bandits that got hurt. He really didn't know what he was looking for… he felt like he should have been counting or something… but there was a steady beat. Not strong. But steady.

When he took a closer look, he saw her lips and mouth were splotched with red. The skin around her neck was swollen and angry.

"Fuck," Ace whispered. He desperately looked around. The white cloud that had led him here was long gone. Something else caught his eye.

Prints in the snow. Ace squinted. There were two large footprints, like someone had suddenly materialized. The prints were side by side, the way someone had their feet when they stood. The only odd thing was he could see no tracks going to the area and none coming from it. It was like… a man had appeared and just vanished.

Kaiya whimpered and he snapped out of it. That mystery would have to wait. First things first.

"Kaiya." Ace touched the side of her face with his bare hand. She felt like ice. He tried to open one of her eyelids. Her eyes were rolled so far back he could barely make out the bottom of a gold iris. Ace looked around for someone… anyone… he felt like he was being watched but there was nobody in sight.

"Shit," Ace muttered. He swallowed and looked down at the unconscious girl. "Sorry," he mumbled. Ace slapped her. Hard. The sound reverberated and left a red mark on her cheek. Her head lolled to the side from the impact but she didn't stir. Another expletive slipped from his lips.

"Okay," Ace whispered. "C'mon, don't die on me."

He turned and slipped her arms over his shoulders. He grunted and put her on his back. He'd carried her before but this time she felt… oddly light. Maybe he'd gotten stronger. Yeah, that had to have been it.

One step. Another. Ace followed his own steps back up the mountain. What had seemed like such a short run became an excruciatingly long walk. But he couldn't give up. Not here. Not now. He had to keep going.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll get you help. You're gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay. Just… hang in there. Hang in there."

Kaiya's head shot up suddenly and she tried pushing off him.

"Woah, hey, hey, what are you doing?"

Ace bent his legs and Kaiya stepped down. Her feet pedaled backwards and she plopped onto her ass.

"Are you okay?"

Kaiya held out a hand. The message was clear. Stay back. She rolled to her hands and knees and wretched violently. Ace curled his nose as she heaved again… and again…

Then she collapsed.

"Woah!" Ace grabbed the scruff of her collar before she could fall face first into her own putrid stains. She collapsed onto her side and lay there unmoving.

"Kaiya!" He rolled her to her back. Her eyes were open but unseeing. He could hear his blood in his ears, feel his heart pounding. "Keep it together," he told her. He scooped up a bit of clean snow and wiped her face. She shivered. Her lips moved like she was trying to speak but nothing came out. "It's gonna be okay," he promised.

She shot up and rolled to the other side as another bout of sickness ensued. He could hear her gasp for breath. He could hear her crying and sobbing between the dry convulsions. Ace bent down and placed a gentle hand on her back. She was talking, her voice a pathetic, high pitched whine.

"I can't do this," she sobbed. Kaiya's body deflated and she sank into the snow. "I'm gonna die," she whispered. She brought up a gloved hand to her stained face. Yellow stained the glove.

"No," Ace said firmly. "You're not." He wiped her face once more. They weren't too far away now. "C'mon," he said, "pull yourself together. You're stronger than this."

"No," Kaiya whispered. "I'm not."

Ace groaned and pulled her back onto his back. Kaiya closed her eyes.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

"Shut up!" Ace snapped. "Don't say that!" He quickened his pace to a run. The bandit's hut wasn't far away… not _that_ far away.

"...not too long now," Kaiya said. She squeezed her eyes shut. The daylight, the movement, it was just too overwhelming. She wished she could just die. She wished the pain would go away.

"We're… almost… there," Ace said between huffs. "Just a… few more minutes… okay? Just… just hang on… a few more minutes."

"Hey!" Ace shouted. He could see the stack of smoke rising from the hut. A few bandits were lounging around the entrance. "Hey! Help!"

They rushed over to him.

"What the…"

"Get her inside!" Ace barked. "Get Magra! Get Dadan!"

One of the men grabbed Kaiya and held her bridal style. She was limp in his arms, her body like a rag doll as he ran inside.

"Boss! Boss! We got a situation!"

Ace hurried inside. He didn't bother to take off his snow covered boots. Bandits were shouting and scurrying from the common area and storage room.

"She's freezing!"

"Get her by the fire!"

"Blankets, someone get her blankets!"

The bandits scrambled to gather supplies. Ace unzipped Kaiya's soiled coat, slipped the hat off her head, undid her dirty scarf. He was nudged aside as a futon was unrolled. A bandit placed her on the cot and spread a blanket over her.

He could see Kaiya panting and sweating.

"Ace," Magra said as he rushed inside. "What happened?"

"I dunno," Ace said, "I just found her like this." He grabbed the large man's shirt and pulled. "You gotta help her! She's gonna die!"

Magra unclamped Ace's hand and nodded solemnly. "I will," he said. "I'll do everything I can."

Ace nodded blankly. Magra took charge. He produced a ton of medical supplies. Vials. Gauze. Weird glass bottles. Strange looking plants. Foul smelling creams. Ace stepped aside and sunk along the wall as he watched.

What the hell had happened?

One minute he was hunting and then… he couldn't get that weird white cloud out of his head. The way it moved, the way it thought. He could see the big set of foot prints, almost like a man stood over Kaiya where she had collapsed… but it just didn't make any sense…

"She's awake!" someone called to Magra. "She's awake!"

Kaiya was hyperventilating. Her voice was a series of whimpers, steadily growing louder, more frantic. She shot up and tried pushing one bandit away.

"Magra! She's freaking out!"

Bandits rushed over to her, all trying to calm down the girl. Kaiya began to kick and scream as heavy hands held her down. Her head jerked this way and that. Her eyes were wide as they frantically searched.

"Let go of her!" Ace pushed and shoved the men away. It wasn't until Kaiya caught sight of Ace that she stopped struggling.

The bandits followed her gaze.

"Ace!" Magra looked at the boy. "I think she wants you."

"Get your ass over here!" another bandit said.

Ace nodded and walked to her side. Kaiya's hands went up, like she was trying to reach out for him. They were shaking violently.

"Damn it, Kaiya, keep it together!" Ace commanded.

Her hands kept squeezing his like all she could do was communicate through actions. Three quick grips. Three slow. Three quick. He knew that… it meant something…

The bandits sometimes communicated by lamp light. Ace rocked his brain. Three flahes, quick, slow, quick… S.O.S!

"Magra's gonna help you," he said. Ace squeezed her hand. "Keep it together," he told her. It was all he could do to keep his voice steady. Magra gently lowered Kaiya to the floor and covered her back up. Her sleepy eyes were locked on Ace's. Her lips moved.

"What? What is it?" Ace asked. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Her grip tightened.

"Please don't let go," Kaiya said weakly.

"I won't," Ace promised.

Magra touched her forehead. "She's burning up," he muttered. "Someone get her a cool rag!"

Kaiya squeezed tighter than Ace could even think possible. He gripped her hand back so hard, he was afraid he might break it. She didn't make any indication of pain. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling where they glazed over slightly and stayed. Her mouth was slightly ajar.

"...don't let go," she mumbled. A few tears escaped her eyes and fell right into her ears. "Please."

"I won't!" Ace said firmly. He gritted his teeth. He was squeezing her hand with all his might but she didn't seem to feel it at all.

"Look," Magra said, pointing. A bite mark, red and angry, small and barely visible marred her pointer finger. His finger moved to her neck where the skin was red and irritated. Her lips were naturally darker than her face but a closer look proved the red was uneven and unnatural. "It almost looks like poison..." he mumbled. "Or venom." Honestly he always got them confused but neither were good.

"...is she gonna be okay?" Ace asked.

Magra grimaced. "...I don't know," he answered.

Kaiya sniffled. "Uncle… Auntie Vi… sorry…" Her eyes moved but they didn't focus on anything or anyone in the hut.

"If it is, we might just have to let it run its course," Magra said solemnly. "We don't know what did it. Or how potent it is."

Dadan and Dogra burst through the door and stomped her way into the living area, where the bandits were all huddled. The woman held the longbow and quiver in her hands.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Magra stood and began to fill in the gaps for Dadan. Ace could feel Kaiya's grip loosening.

"I'm dying," Kaiya whispered. Ace swallowed the lump in his throat. Her eyes were blank and unseeing. He almost thought she just might… she might actually…

"No," Ace said. He had to make an extra effort to keep his voice steady. "You're not dying. You're okay. It's okay… it's okay." He squeezed her hand but she had let go completely.

"I'm not okay," Kaiya said weakly.

"You'll be fine," Ace insisted. "Don't think like that! You'll be okay."

Kaiya's eyes fluttered to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything." Kaiya's body arched suddenly and a few of the bandits jumped back in surprise. Ace grit his teeth. He held onto her hand for dear life. Part of him felt like if he let go, she just might, too. Magra rushed over to her and froze.

"Boss?" Magra called nervously.

The woman was in the middle of lighting up a cigarette when she snapped, "What?"

"Uh…" Dogra looked down nervously. "You might want to see this…" Kaiya's eyelids were fluttering open and closed but they could see her irises glowing like liquid gold.

"Back up!" Dadan commanded. "Unless you wanna get sucked in!"

Ace clutched her hand. He was slowly leaning forward.

"Ace!" Dadan yelled. "Back up!"

"...no," he murmured. He moved closer to the girl's face. There was something in her eyes… something he had to see… before it disappeared…

"Boss?!" Dogra asked frantically. "What do we do? What do we do?" Dogra placed his hands on the side of his head.

Dadan watched as Ace hovered over her. His dark eyes were wide as he looked down. There was a blank stare on his face. It was too late now.

"I'll get him away," Dogra said with his teeth clenched.

"No!" Dadan and Magra said together. Dogra's hands froze on the boys shoulders.

"You can't break a Soul Gaze!" Dadan took a shaky drag and looked at her son with a solemn gaze. "It could kill them."

"Then what do we do?!" Dogra asked frantically. Their leader had a hard look on her face.

"...just let it play out," Dadan said eventually. "It's all we can do."

"But Ace-"

"...he'll be okay," Magra said calmly.

Dadan looked at her son, frozen in his position, his eyes were physically locked on Kaiya's but mentally, she knew, he was long gone.

"He's a strong kid," Magra reassured, placing a hand on Dadan's shoulder. She shakily placed her hand over his. Ace _was_ a strong kid. Besides, of all the people who could have gotten caught in the gaze, he was probably the best candidate.

The kids were both young, about a year apart. He had endured plenty of hardship for one so young and she guessed the same could be said for Kaiya. If it came down to a test of will… Dadan would have put money on Ace. He could make it out. She knew he could.

Yes. Ace was the best one it could have happened to.

"It'll be okay," Magra told her again. Dadan only nodded and continued to tensely stare at her son. Oh, she desperately hoped it would be.

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

Ace had this feeling before. Like he was being sucked into a vortex. It was just like with Old Lady Vi but this time… he didn't fight it. For some reason, he just didn't want to.

His body had teetered into the darkness, going down, down, down… He stopped falling as if he'd slammed onto floor. He pushed himself up, partially dazed. The pain he was expecting never kicked in. Everything was dark. Cold. There was a light somewhere in the distance and he found himself following it. A square… no… a rectangle with a picture.

Ace walked closer and closer until he realized it wasn't just a static image. It was an image of Sabo, and it was moving.

The blond grinned dangerously and gave him a thumbs up. Yes… this wasn't too long ago, Ace recalled, this was just before the heist…

They snuck into the thug's shack in the Grey Terminal and slipped out. It would have been almost perfect if Ace's metal pipe hadn't accidentally knocked something over… and they ran. They ran and ran until they were in the theatre. Ace rewatched Kaiya's performance like he was in the balcony again, captivated with the way she danced, the way her body swayed to the music…

The image faded and another appeared farther away. Ace ran to get a better look. It was… Kaiya and Sabo, laughing together with her friends. He felt a rush of anger, embarrassment, jealousy, and that image dissolved, too.

Ace watched his memories fly by in reverse, like he was dying and this was life flashing before his eyes. He recalled the savage monkeys on Mt. Sova, saw the crazed Ripper and his flashing knife, relived the day he first met Kaiya and they encountered the Sea King…

Then he felt his heart clench up. Memories from before Kaiya sprouted like persistent weeds. He relived lonely nights were he sat on the hills for hours on end and watched the sun set by himself. He recalled stumbling upon a field inhabited by hundreds, no, thousands of lightning bugs… and curling up alone because there was no one else to see the beauty of it. He felt the cold rain on his skin as he trudged home after an unsuccessful hunt. The pain of his first broken arm.

Some things he didn't even remember flashed before his eyes. Magra pulling him uphill in the snow when he was little. Dogra reading him stories before bed. Dadan chasing him around the hut. Garp appearing out of nowhere and making silly faces as he laughed...

He saw a woman. Beautiful and kind, smiling as she cried and pulled him close. Her hair was strawberry blond and she smelled so nice… Ace reached up towards her curls. He just wanted to wipe the tears off of her freckled face.

"Gol D. Ace," she whispered. The angel kissed his forehead so gently, Ace thought he had simply imagined it. She stroked his cheek, tickled his chin. "I love you," she cooed. A sniffle. A sob. "I love you," she whispered. "My sweet boy. I'm so sorry, Ace. I'm so sorry… I can't be there for you."

"Mom," Ace whispered. She smiled and brought her forehead to his. She was so warm… her skin was so soft… He reached out a hand but the vision faded. "Mom! Mom!" Ace tried running, tried going back to the memory, but an invisible wall held him back. "Mom," he said, his voice breaking. "Come back… please."

That was it.

This was it.

The end of his life.

Ace fell to his knees. He looked around. There was nothing… nothing but darkness… loneliness. He pulled on his hair, waited for the pain to let him know he was alive but… he felt nothing. Ace looked around. He tried running one way then another. There was nothing there. Nothing. He walked, though there was nowhere to go. It felt like he was trapped, like he was a prisoner, but if he didn't do something, if he didn't keep moving… he was going to be here forever.

A sniffle.

"Hello?" Ace called. He strained his ears to listen for something, anything. There it was again! "Kaiya?! Where the hell are you?" His voice echoed back to him. "...are you? Are you? Are you?"

He took a few uneasy steps forward. The sniffling was growing louder.

"...stop!" said a tiny voice. An angry voice. "Stop! You'll hurt him!"

"Who cares? It's just a dumb animal!"

A distant light. Ace ran towards the light and saw… a girl. Skinny, with rectangular glasses and a thin nose. She had a mean sneer on her face and a squirrel in her hands. Ace could hear girls screaming. He could hear a baby crying.

"Stop!"

"Kira, quit!"

"You're hurting him!"

Her hands squeezed tighter and tighter. The animal struggled in her grasp, frantically clawing at her hands… the girl simply looked on as the animal scratched at her, but she didn't make any indication of feeling the pain… and then the little creature stopped moving. The girl mercilessly threw it on the ground.

"Kira!"

"How could you?"

"You made Kaiya cry!"

Kira wiped her hands on the front of her dress and turned away. "It's called survival of the fittest for a reason," she said. "That's what happens when you're weak. Remember it."

The vision faded. He ran towards another light in the distance

"Wanna cracker?" The voice was small.

"Mommy, can Kaiya have crackers?" This one, too, was tiny but different.

"Yes, honey, just be careful. Girls, not too big of one, please." This voice was warm. A mother's voice. But how did he know that?

"Ya Ya, here." A small girl with black hair and gold eyes smiled. Her curly hair was in two pig tails. She broke a cracker in half and held it out. Ace could see two chubby brown hands reach for it. This was… trust. This was what it meant to trust someone. To have someone help you without asking for anything in return...

"Good job, Kaiya!" Another girl said as she clapped. Her curly ringlets were pulled into a singular ponytail. The girls looked exactly the same… but one had glasses. The other didn't. Twins.

"Mama, mama, mama! She likes them!"

"Want another, Ya Ya?"

"Ya Ya cacker!" The girls giggled and held out more food.

"Not too much, my loves, she's still little."

"She's hungry, mama."

"We're hungry, too, mama."

"I know," said the voice. It was so kind… sympathetic. "I know, my little loves. Daddy will be home soon, okay? Just hang in there. It won't be too long…"

The image swirled and went away. Ace looked and he could see… hundreds of lights in the distance. He took a few cautious steps towards the next one. These memories… he didn't know _how_ he knew they were memories… but he knew they weren't his.

Someone sniffled in the distance. Seriously, where was that coming from?

"You want this? Huh?"

"Back!" came the indignant cry. "Want BACK!"

"Ha ha, you can't have it!" Kira stuck her tongue out and held the doll away. "Stupid baby."

"GIVE ME BACK!" Ace could feel her anger rising as well as his own. He could see through Kaiya's eyes as she tottered towards the older girl. "WANT DOLLY BACK!"

Kira smiled wickedly. Her eyes glimmered behind her sharp black glasses. The toy was held just above Kaiya's head as she reached… craned…

An ear piercing cry echoed so loud Ace thought he was going to go deaf. Thunderous footsteps. Parents. A mom and a dad. All he could see were feet.

"Mama, Dada! Kira _mean_!"

"Jaeger D. Kira, you share that right now!"

"Kira," said a deep voice. "Honey, you can't be mean to your little sister like that."

"She can have the stupid thing," came the cold response. "I didn't want it, anyway."

Ace walked through and watched the memories play out in front of him. He felt like… an intruder. Like he had stumbled into some place he shouldn't be, except he didn't know how to get out. The memories fascinated him. Some were funny. Some sad. Others made his blood boil. Yet some… made him feel like he knew what it was like to have a family. Ace closed his eyes. He felt like a fly on the wall, eavesdropping on conversations not meant for his ears.

"...and then the ship vanished," the girl said in a low, spooky voice, "never to be seen in the Grand Line again. Some say… if you go to that sea, you can still hear the sound of their musician's violin…"

"Kina, that's a little too scary for a bedtime story."

"Oh, shut up, Krystal, is not!"

"Is _too_!"

"Is _not_!"

"My, my," said a warm voice. Mother's. "What are you girls still doing up?"

"Well, we just wanted to wait until daddy got home."

"Yeah, mama, can't we please stay up?"

"Please, please, pretty puh-leeeeease?"

The woman sighed. "Girls, I don't know how long it'll be. Your father could be gone all night."

"But he said he was gonna give us kisses before bed."

"Well, how about I give you kisses now and then I'll make sure your father stops in as soon as he gets home, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The sniffling was so loud Ace could have sworn someone was right next to him.

"Ace?"

He turned around and there was…

"Kaiya?"

She wiped her face and stood up. "Where are we?" she asked.

Ace frowned. "I… I dunno." He turned back. All of the little lights were gone. All the memories had disappeared and there was just darkness… and her.

Kaiya sniffled. Ace dropped to his knees. "You were sick," he said, examining her face and neck. No redness. He quickly grabbed her hand. No bite mark.

Kaiya looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "Did I die? Did _you_ die?"

Ace shook his head. "No… I don't think so…" He helped Kaiya pull herself to standing. The held hands and stared into the darkness together. She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"We have to get out of here," he said. "Do you know how?"

Kaiya shook her head. Ace looked for something… anything…

"There!" Just like before, a flurry of white appeared. It was like a million tiny insects moving together. The light zoomed around them and pulled their clothing, their hair. They walked but the flurry pushed them faster, faster, faster. They ran until the solidity beneath them collapsed. They were falling, falling… until they weren't.

Lights appeared all around them. It was overwhelming. Images swirled. Kaiya and Ace looked up in wonder as their memories flashed before them, tangled together. Baterilla. Gosa. Cocoyasi. Goa. Landscapes and scenes intertwined and melted in one another. Tropical beaches… a warm inn full of rowdy guests… a dirty tavern full of shady looking characters… a tangerine farm with trees as far as the eye could see… the filth of the Grey Terminal…

Kaiya took a step closer to Ace and grabbed his arm with both her hands. He could feel the pressure… feel the fear as she squeezed him.

People appeared. Somehow, they eaknew everyone by role if not by name. Their memories were like a collection of knowledge. Kaiya suddenly knew things she hadn't known about foraging, hunting, fighting… Ace felt like his mind had expanded. Music, art, and dance… he suddenly understood things he didn't before.

Their minds felt like it was melting into one. Their memories swirled tighter together and tangled up. The strawberry blond woman with freckles. A tall, dark man with wavy hair and a kind smile. The blond boy with his navy blue hat.

The children looked at each other with wide eyes. It was like they had spent their entire lives together. Ace felt like he had received an entirely new group of memories. It was like everything Kaiya had lived and experienced had been poured into him. Did she… did she feel the same thing?

Memories of fire and flames appeared before them both. Kaiya gasped and turned towards Ace. Fear. Dread. Her emotions mixed with his and something possessed him. Ace took Kaiya in his arms as she cried. He hugged her tight. She buried her face in his neck and he rested his head on hers. He watched her memories play out before him like a show. The questions he had never asked… answered in that instant. He held her and silently watched the pirates holding her mother at gun point. He could feel her heart beating rapidly as she stood between the man and her mother, her tiny limbs out as if she could stop the violence.

He felt the heat as flames licked the walls. Felt someone strong push her away.

"Kaiya, get out of here!"

"But everybody else is still-"

"I'll get them!"

"But, but-"

"NOW!"

Kaiya shook her head and the memories seemed to fast forward to another time. Ace could feel Kaiya's hands tight on his clothes, pulling him close, holding on for dear life. Voices echoed around them. They were growing louder. The lights were glowing brighter.

"You should have died in that fire," Kira said coldly.

The man at the bar slapped his knee. "Ha! Roger? If he had a kid, he woulda been a demon… just like his dad."

"This is Foosha Village," Garp said. "This is where you'll be living from now on."

"That damn kid," Dadan growled. "He's a devil."

Ryoku snarled, "You don't know what it means to suffer."

It was like there was a tornado raging around them but the wind and debris were memories instead. Everything was picking up speed, blurring together. Ace had the thought that his soul wasn't his own. It was like he was sharing consciousness with someone else. The cacophony of voices was so loud. So overwhelming. He was losing track of the them all… he didn't know who was who… there were just too many...

"You think I don't care about you?"

"Fucking kid has issues… who knows what's wrong with him?"

"Shut up, cry baby."

"So you want to know about Roger, huh?"

"Mommy and daddy aren't here to save you anymore!"

"It's hopeless. I can't raise him. I give up!"

"We might have the same parents..."

"I didn't ask you to take him. I'm telling you to."

"...but we'll never be sisters."

Ace grit his teeth. He thought his head would split open. Kaiya's grip loosened. She was sinking to her knees. Her eyes were rolling back. Half of the memories were fading. Some of the voices were quieting. Ace's heart was pounding. It felt like… like he _was_ dying.

"Hey! Hey!" Ace yanked her up. "Don't do that. Stay with me." She groaned and her eyes opened slightly. Some of the memories became brighter. His memories.

"My head hurts," she said in a small voice. "I'm tired. So tired."

"Don't go to sleep!" Ace shook her. "Not yet. We gotta get out of here."

"It's too much," she whispered. "It hurts too much." The lights flashed on and off. Visions became hazy and Ace could feel the world crumbling around him.

"Kaiya! Don't you dare! Don't fucking give up!" Memories faded left and right. It was like a film reel with sections slowly going dark.

"...I just want to go home," Kaiya whimpered.

"I know," Ace said. "We'll go home. Together, okay? I'll take you home."

"You will?"

"Yes," Ace said. "I'll… I'll find a way to get us both out of here. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. "I trust you." Kaiya closed her eyes serenely. She went limp in Ace's arms. He gently laid her down on her back. Everything around was slowly fading. Ace closed his eyes. He focused on his memories. The voices he knew. The pictures he knew belonged to him. The bandit's hut. The snow. It was slowly coming back. Kaiya convulsing on the floor. Her cold hand in his.

"Help me." It was Kaiya's voice… the loudest whisper he had ever heard echoed all around him. "Please."

"I will!" Ace screamed. "I will!"

"Ace," she said, sobbing. "It hurts."

"Kaiya?" He looked down and she was gone. Ace pulled his hair. He had to get out of here… had to get home… or he was going to go crazy.

"Please, Ace," she whispered.

"Kaiya!" Ace screamed. He wasn't going to die here. Fuck that. No… he was going to get out no matter what! He felt a force pulling him up and away. Where was she?! He was slowly being sucked of this world and back to the bandit's hut. "I'll save you! I promise! Kaiya! Kaiyaaa!"

"Oh!" Dadan gasped. Ace tumbled backwards and collapsed onto his rear. He was breathing hard. His heart felt like it was racing a mile a minute.

"Ace!" Dogra was shaking his shoulders. "Ace! Are you okay?"

Ace blinked and touched his head. It felt so hot.

"Kaiya," he gasped. "Is she-"

"She's waking up," Magra said quietly.

Ace crawled forward and placed a hand on her. Kaiya groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked exhausted… but she was still alive.

Her eyes met his and they shared a moment of silence. They both needed a second to comprehend whatever the hell had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Magra asked her softly.

Kaiya didn't look away from Ace. "...yes," she said. Her keen eyes moved along his face, taking in his dark, wavy hair, observing his freckles as if she'd never seen them before. Or, perhaps, like she was seeing him in a new light for the first time.

Ace was silent, too. He really didn't know what to say. It was like… she had seen into every second of his life. Every embarrassing moment, every failure, every let down… she knew them all.

But it was a two way street.

He had seen into her memories, too. He had seen the twins, the sisters she so dearly loved. He saw her parents and her darling little brother, Ian. He knew about her heartless older sister, Kira. He felt the love she felt for her mother, the pure admiration for her hardworking father. He watched her life go up in flames and he felt her pain and heartbreak as if it had happened to him.

He looked down at her and gave a nod. Ever so slightly, Kaiya returned it. He didn't know what the hell happened… but they had an understanding. Their entire lives had been laid out on the table, all of his sins, all of her shortcomings. They had shared something more surreal and intimate than they had ever thought possible.

"Kaiya," Magra said calmly. "I think you should take it easy."

"...okay," Kaiya said. She finally looked away from Ace. Her eyes closed. "I'm so tired," she whispered.

"Get some rest," Magra said soothingly.

"Okay," she murmured.

Ace stood and began to walk to his bedroom.

"Hey," Dadan said. "What the hell just-"

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled. Ace ascended the ladder to his room. His body went on autopilot as he retrieved his bed but his mind was still racing. He was suddenly exhausted, too, never mind the fact it was broad daylight. He collapsed onto his futon and closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop pounding.

Jaeger D. Kaiya…

The girl had more heartache than he thought possible. Ace clutched his chest as sleep claimed him. He had never known what it was to have a family… he still didn't. But he knew what it felt like to miss one. Just what he needed… pain that wasn't his own.

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

**Goa Kingdom Girls Academy, Earlier That Year**

"Kaiya," Botan sighed. "You gotta quit this shit. Stand up for yourself." The redhead frowned as she gently touched the cotton ball to Kaiya's forehead.

Kaiya hissed in pain. She clutched her bedsheets tightly. "There were three of them," she mumbled. Her school uniform was wrinkled and dirty from the scuffle. " _And_ they were all older." Her eyes watched leaves fall off the trees. Yellows and orange and red as dazzling as her best friend's fiery locks. "I couldn't do anything if I wanted to." Kaiya began to pull away.

"Stay still," Botan barked. The prodding continued and Kaiya bit her lip every time the alcohol grazed her skin. Her friend placed a small bandage on her head and then rearranged Kaiya's dark bangs so no one could see the wound.

"Jeez. What the hell am I gonna do with you?" Botan asked with her arms crossed. Kaiya looked down in shame. "Seriously, if someone screws with you, you gotta do something about it."

"Like what?" Kaiya asked dryly. "Fight and get expelled?"

"Oh my God. Your grades are damn near perfect, you're not gonna get expelled."

"You don't know that," Kaiya said with a frown.

"Well, I _do_ know that you don't stick up for yourself, this shit's just gonna keep happening," Botan said as she flicked Kaiya in the forehead. "You _wanna_ be bullied all through school, huh?"

"OW! That hurt!" Kaiya said angrily. Botan smiled wickedly. _Flick_.

"Quit it!" Kaiya growled. _Flick_.

"I mean it!" Kaiya warned. _FLICK._

Kaiya roared and swung. Botan grabbed her wrist in the air and squeezed. There was a devious smirk on the redhead's face. Her emerald eyes were sparkling. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Botan let go of Kaiya's wrist. The smaller girl frowned and rubbed the sore skin.

" _That's_ the fire I wanna see! Kaiya, when someone fucks with you, do that! Punch 'em in the throat! Kick 'em in the nuts! Do _something_!"

"We go to an all girls school," Kaiya muttered. "No one has nuts." She plopped backwards on her bed and gave a defeated sigh. "Besides… fighting… that's so you," she said quietly, staring at the ceiling. "Not me. I'm not a fighter."

The redhead plopped down beside her. "No," Botan said as she leaned back. "But you could be."

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight."

"...why would you do that?" Kaiya asked.

"Because no best friend of mine's gonna be a chump."

Kaiya snorted. "Botan, I don't think-"

"Girl, trust me," Botan said. "When I'm through with you, you're gonna be a bad little bitch." She grinned dangerously. Kaiya swallowed. She didn't like the look her friend had on her face. "Just watch."

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

**Mt. Colubo, Present Day**

Kaiya groaned. Her head felt like someone had hit her right on the temple. She tried to blink the sleep from her eyes but her vision was still blurry. She knew two things, though: 1) she was in an unfamiliar building and 2) there was something very hot behind her. It almost felt like a…

The scream was ear piercing. It sent every bandit within the vicinity rushing back into the hut. A small crowd had formed at the entrance with more trying to shove their way in to see the commotion.

"G-get her!" someone cried.

Kaiya jumped up. The blanket that had previously covered her was tossed into the fire. Instead of going out, it simply caused sparks before it began to quickly burn. The flame was twice as big as it had been. Heat licked at her face and hands. Another shriek and Kaiya began to pedal backwards until she hit… something.

"Hey!" The bandit had a mean look on his face.

Her lungs let out another shrill cry as she kicked the man right in between his legs. The stranger groaned and fell face first onto the wooden floor.

"Stop!"

"Grab her!"

Before Kaiya knew it, there were men on all sides of her, and they were closing in fast. Her heart was racing. She was just waiting for the fire to rage out of control. Soon pillars of fire would surround them all and they'd quickly forget about her as they ran for their very lives…

A large hand grabbed her arm. Kaiya threw the thought of germs out the window and bit down on the man's arm as hard as she possibly could. He howled in pain and instinctively shoved her away. Another man wrapped his arms around her waist. She dug her nails deep into his skin and pulled.

Kaiya was dropped onto the floor. Someone lunged. She rushed and head butted the man right in his nose. He pinched his bloody nostrils backed up, tripping over the unfortunate bandit behind him.

"Gah! Little bitch!"

Kaiya quickly crawled between one bandit's legs. He grabbed onto a sock-covered foot. The sock slipped off her and Kaiya shoved her bare heel up and into his groin. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She was too busy to notice the three faces she was most familiar with. Their jaws dropped open in shock.

Dadan, Magra, and Dogra all stared as the bandits tried (unsuccessfully) to restrain the girl without hurting her.

One man grabbed the girl by the sweater. She plopped onto the floor with a painful thud and the clothing slipped over head. When another tried to get her into a bear hug, she used two fingers and poked them into his eyes.

No one saw Ace watching from the loft. His eyes were wide open at the spectacle. He had been woken up by the sudden commotion. He didn't expect to see Kaiya, of all people, fighting with the bandits and… winning. Sure, she had no concept of form. She fought dirty but _damn_ , she was fierce.

"Magra!" Dadan snapped.

"Got it!" The large man pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Kaiya from behind. One arm looped around her neck and lifted her. He struggled as the girl shrieked and kicked at his privates. Her hands slapped his face, clawed his cheeks. Magra squeezed his eyes shut as her tiny fingers tried to find his delicate sockets.

A moment later and she went limp in his arms. Magra could feel fresh scratches on his cheeks. The bandits all breathed a sigh of relief as the young girl was finally subdued.

"What the hell happened?!" Dadan demanded.

"Boss, she just- she just-"

"She freaked out!"

"One minute shes sleepin'," one bandit tried to explain, "the next she's throw in' shit and run in' 'round screamin' like a banshee!"

"Damn near took m'eye out!"

The injured men all spoke over another. It was hard to make out what anyone was saying.

"Kaiya?" Dogra asked skeptically. If he hadn't seen it, he never would have believed it. "But why?"

"Shit, you think I know?"

"Li'l girl was bundled up all warm and toasty by the fire then - BAM - tiny succubus!"

"Wait!" Dadan said quickly. Magra was in the middle of placing her down when he froze. "Get her away the hearth. Put her in the bedroom."

"...but she's-"

"Just DO IT, DAMN IT!" Dadan roared.

The bandits hurried back to whatever tasks they were supposed to be doing and Ace quietly slipped back into his bedroom. He left his sliding door open and laid down on his bed, which had been left out from the night before.

"Boss…" he heard Magra said beneath him.

"Keep her warm," the woman snapped. "And make sure this damn door stays _closed_ so we don't have a repeat of last time."

"...Viola said her sister perished in a fire," Dogra recounted sadly. "According to her, Kaiya woke up and the first thing she knew…"

Magra sighed and rubbed his neck. "Poor kid."

"She has a scar," Dadan said in a hushed tone. Ace pressed his ear to the floor to hear the conversation below. "…runs from the bottom of her neck to the top of her tailbone… lost her family in a fire… almost lost her life, too…"

"No wonder she reacted the way she did," Magra said sadly.

Dadan groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We'll have to be more careful."

Dogra chuckled. The small man's frame shook as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dadan snapped.

"Well, it's just… look at her." Dogra and the other two watched the girl sleep. She was gently snoring. A dark little angel with long lashes and upturned eyes. "Who woulda thought Viola's little princess could do something like that?"

"You're right," Dadan said. "I didn't think she had it in her."

Magra smiled. "Guess she has more of her aunt than we originally thought."

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

Kaiya opened her eyes slowly. She was in a dark room… and the blankets piled on top of her were heavy. She could hear the sound of talking and clinking silverware in the next room over.

She felt… utterly disgusting. She could still taste vile liquid in her mouth. She had to get up… wash her mouth… eat something… use the bathroom. She quietly slid the wooden door open just a hair. One gold eye peaked out and watched the bandits chatting and arguing over bowls of steaming liquid. Kaiya opened the bedroom door all the way and nervously walked towards the fire, where Dadan was sitting. When the large woman saw Kaiya, she placed her cup of tea down with a loud clunk. "Alright, kid, you've got some questions to answer." Kaiya stiffened and gave a single nod. She was an intruder in their home. That much was fair. "What the _hell_ are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" Dadan's voice was loud - loud enough to scare away a small rabbit who had curiously wandered towards the hut. Kaiya simply winced at the volume; there was a persistent pounding in her temple. The woman's barking certainly didn't help ease the pain. She stared into Dadan's eyes, internally debating on how to answer.

"...I ran away." Kaiya's voice was but a whisper. Her fingernails dug into her palms. Her eyes were trained steadily downward, avoiding Dadan's stern gaze.

Dadan clicked her tongue. "Why?"

This answer had come just as slowly. Kaiya's thumbs circled each other. She shot a nervous glance at Dadan and then back down… like something bad might happen if she stared too long.

"My aunt…" The tears came quickly and quietly. Kaiya's voice was small before she broke down. She buried her face in her hands and choked back sobs. They wracked her shoulders, caused her to take shuddering breaths. Dadan felt a tight knit form in the pit of her stomach.

"Your aunt what?" Dadan asked. Her voice was low, level, though it threatened to rise due to her nerves. The large woman was aware of the heart thud-thud-thudding in her chest. The organ seemingly had a mind of its own. It beat with a singular goal and that was apparently to burst out of her body.

"...she… she… _died_."

" _What?!_ " Dadan felt like someone had gripped her throat. The bandits had gone silent. Every head had swiveled in Dadan's direction. The invisible hand only tightened as the young girl broke down in a fresh wave of tears.

Dadan idly wondered if the girl's abilities had come in full swing now that her aunt was gone… the rumors said only one woman at a time had the ability to look into the future and the past. Jaeger D. Shih had been the first one she heard of. After she passed, her eldest inherited the ability. Now that Viola was gone… well, there was a 50/50 chance the gift had gone to the young girl in front of her.

Ace gulped and quietly poked his head back into his room. Dinner smelled nice but he found, oddly enough, that he didn't quite have an appetite. He slid the door closed so slowly no one would notice and walked to his window… when a few silent tears streamed down his cheeks as well.

"Damn it," he whispered. Ace used the back of his hand to quickly wipe them away.

The older woman's face appeared in his mind. He could still see her sitting in front of the fire, cheeks flushed, grinning in a goofy sort of way as her eyes focused on something beyond this time and place.

He flashed back to the very first time he'd met her. He thought she would've exploded when she found him in her kitchen almost three years ago. But the woman simply dismissed him and turned her back. He had gratefully scarfed his face with the remains of their dinner... It was a quiet thing but it spoke volumes about her character.

How many times had he snuck into that large wooden home? She wasn't an idiot… leaving the same window open every day. A few times he had even watched as she came home and looked at all the food that had previously been sitting on her table. She almost seemed rather pleased that someone could eat everything she cooked; her husband tended to leave quite a lot of leftovers. The only time he had seen her upset was when she baked a cherry pie… and it had been the only thing he didn't touch.

Viola was kind in a quiet way. Her words from just days ago rang in his head. It was almost like… almost like she _knew_ she wasn't going to be around anymore. Ace shivered when he thought about the way she had sucked him in and looked into the past. He wondered if she could see into the future, too…?

 _You can't have a rainbow without a little rain_ …

Ace clutched his head. Damn it. It just… didn't seem right. He had just seen her. He could still see her eyes behind those round glasses. She was just here, laughing with Dadan, telling stories of the Grand Line… he could still feel her long arms around him, smell her light perfume…

... _you can't find happiness without a little pain_.

The boy pulled on his dark hair. It wasn't fair… she was one of the few people who had shown him genuine kindness… one of the few people to show him affection and now she was…?

 _Be strong_ …

The tears were darkening the wood floor. Ace punched the floor once. Twice. Three times. _Why_? Why did such a good person have to go like that?

… _things will get better_.

Ace's nails were hurting his scalp. He wiped the snot and tears on his sleeve. Damn it! They just wouldn't stop. The old lady was just fucking here. It had only been a week since he saw her but...

 _It may be stormy now_ …

Ace took a deep breath. Snow was beginning to fall in large, gentle flakes. He once recalled Magra once saying a foot of snow would have produced a little over an inch of rain. If it weren't the winter… it would have been a downpour.

 _...but it can't rain forever_.

" _You're high," Ace said angrily. The woman simply laughed._

Ace squeezed his eyes shut. He could still see her leaning towards him… still feel her warm kiss in the middle of his forehead. There was so much love in that small motion. More love than he had felt in a long, long time…

" _One day, dear," Viola whispered, "you will have more love than you ever imagined."_

He didn't believe her. How could he? Love wasn't something his life had a lot of, after all. The only person who truly loved him died right after he was born. Dadan didn't give a shit about him… and neither did any of the other bandits. He was just a tool to them. Just another mouth to feed. But in that moment… Viola loved him. Ace clutched his chest. He could feel in the way she spoke, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. She had a mother's heart… the only thing she had been missing was a child. Did she have some strange psychic ability? Could she really see his future… or was she just blowing smoke? More love than he ever imagined… Ace laughed humorlessly. It was too good to be true. But she seemed so convinced… he could still see her deep, honey eyes and her warm smile.

" _You just wait._ "

. . . . . . . . . . xX - L - I - N - E ~ B - R - E - A - K - Xx. . . . . . . . . .

"So what?" Dadan asked, feigning indifference. The words sounded cold, even to Dadan's own ears."You think I wanna take in _another_ snot-nosed brat?!" Kaiya dropped her eyes as the woman continued.

"This is Mt. Colubo, not the magical little village you live in. If you want to survive you gotta work and it ain't gonna be pretty, princess," the woman spat. Dadan crossed her arms and stared the little girl down. "If you wanna stay you gotta earn your keep. No work, no food! That's how we operate here."The girl nodded once. Dadan pushed her plate towards Kaiya. It had a chunk of partially eaten meat on it.

"Eat up. You better enjoy today…" Dadan said as she stood up. "...because tomorrow I'm putting you through hell."

The girl gulped. Perhaps this hadn't been the best decision to… No. It was. It was the only decision. Her uncle's voice rang in her head: " _You don't know fear… little thorn in my side… spoiled little brat."_

Kaiya's eyes hardened. This wasn't going to be fun… and it certainly wasn't going to be pretty. She could feel it already. But on the other hand, if she survived this… she could survive anything.

"Here." A bandit handed Kaiya a bundle of blankets. "Gonna be cold tonight," he said. Kaiya thanked him and gave a bow. She automatically turned towards the loft, where she had slept last time.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dadan asked.

Kaiya paused and turned. "The bedroom."

Dadan gave her a mean smile. Kaiya could see the lipstick on her dried lips. "Uh uh uh," the woman said, wagging a fat finger. "You don't get to sleep in the warm loft yet. You gotta _earn_ it."

"...where am I supposed to sleep?" Kaiya asked with a frown.

Dadan's eyes wandered. There were really only two bedrooms. Other than the large living area, there was just the foyer and… she nodded towards the storage room. "You can sleep in _there_."

Kaiya's shoulders slumped. She remembered the storage room… she had helped Uncle Ryo and the bandits fill it last time she came. It was small and cramped… and downright filthy.

"Don't even think about complaining," Dadan said darkly, "or you can take your pretty little princess ass all the way back home."

This made Kaiya straighten. She clutched the thin blankets and strode past the fire, past Dadan, and opened the storage room door. Shelves dominated the room. There was barely enough space for someone to put their hands out at their sides…

Kaiya bit her lip and fought the thoughts creeping into her head. This was… disgusting. This was _not_ a proper bedroom. She shouldn't be sleeping in this filth…

 _Spoiled little girl_.

She angrily spread the blanket as best she could. Kaiya unrolled the futon and laid down on the musty sheets. She could see a thick layer of dust and a few cobwebs from her vantage point. The bandits laughed and talked on the other side of the wall.

No. Kaiya sniffled and wiped her eyes. No tears!

This was nothing. Just a little bit of dirt… possibly a few spiders… and hopefully that was all. Kaiya clenched the sheets. She had almost three weeks until she had to go back to school. All she had to do was last until then…

Then she'd just start staying at the academy on the weekends. Botan and Chrissy would probably let her stay with them if need be. She'd work at the restaurant to pay for the additional room and board fees. She'd even help out on Botan's family farm if she had to. Two and a half weeks. She just had to survive until then… and everything else would work out just fine.

Two and a half weeks…

Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut. She could make it. She _had_ to make it. What other choice did she have?


	24. Bitter Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiya adjusts to her first day of mountain life. Dadan and Ace both try to get her to give up and go back home.

**Oceanside Inn, Gosa Village: Four Years Ago**

“Oh, honey, it’s so good to have you home.”

Kisuke gave a heavy sigh as he closed the door. His wife stopped wiping down the counter top and held out her arms as he approached. He gratefully accepted her offer, sliding into her arms and simultaneously slipping his hands around her waist. He moved a tuft of her hair behind an ear and gave her a smile. 

“It’s good to be home,” he said earnestly. 

Kora was a small woman, just as her mother had been before her. Her hair, long, straight, and the blackest of blacks was pulled into a low bun. Stray locks stuck out here and there, a result of her long day of work. Her face and cheeks were round and youthful looking, lips plump, and her eyes… oh, that was the very first thing he had fallen in love with. Kora’s eyes were almond shaped and turned upwards the ends. The color reminded him of sweet, sweet honey, especially when she gave him the look she was at the moment. The area around her eyes was oily, her full lips slightly chapped. 

_She looks exhausted._

“You should get some rest, honey,” he said. Kisuke placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m sure you’ve had a long day.”

At this, Kora gave a low chuckle. She had woken up before the crack of dawn, as usual, but her husband had already been long gone by then. She laced her fingers behind his dark locks and gave a small smirk. “My love, what day _isn’t_ a long day?”

Kisuke gave her a tight lipped smile. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get home.” He took a seat at the bar and his wife dutifully relocated to the other side of the counter to pour him a drink. After the initial clatter of bottles being jarred around, Kora moved towards the counter once more. 

“The ship from Goa didn’t make it,” Kisuke said quietly, his dark eyes turned downwards. 

Kora gasped. “So all of those people...” 

“Gone.” Kisuke closed his eyes. “The crew. The supplies. Pirates raided the ship and burned the rest.” 

Kora was quiet. She gently placed the glass in front of her husband and watched as he downed the entire drink in one go. He scowled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Fucking scumbags,” Kisuke cursed. “Those damn pirates.”

Kora was silent. She knew of her husband’s past. After all, she had fallen for him during his days on the Roger pirates… just as her best friend had fallen for his captain. 

“Even my captain wouldn’t have been that cruel,” he said with a snarl. “Killing innocent merchants just to kill… it makes me sick. If I ever find out who did it I’ll…” 

Kora could see the anger and pain in her husband’s face. She placed a hand over his shaking fist and he seemed to calm somewhat. She refilled his glass and eyed him warily as he downed that one, too. 

“Did you contact Outlook?”

Kisuke snorted. “Of course I did, Kora. He didn’t give a damn about the crew…he only cared about his lost berries.” The man laughed darkly. “That rich son of a bitch… sitting in a comfortable mansion in High Town while his employees die doing his bidding.”

Against her better judgement, Kora filled the glass once more. He had a rough day… he had certainly earned it. Kisuke tilted his head back and quickly emptied that glass as well. 

“...so he won’t be reimbursing us, then,” Kora said. 

Kisuke shook his head. “This is the second time this has happened. During our largest shipment, too. If this keeps up, the inn’s gonna… we’re gonna have to…” 

“ _If_ we have to sell the inn,” Kora said softly, “then we will. And we’ll find another way to make ends meet.”

Kisuke pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t just a business they’d lose… it’d be their homes… their livelihood… He had _five_ fucking children, damn it, he couldn’t keep living like this… so close to the edge. So close to losing everything… Pirates were pirates. He knew that much but… 

“Damn that Outlook!” Kisuke pounded the counter with his fist. “He has plenty of money to cover the lost supplies but he won’t! It would have been nothing to him. We can’t afford another incident like this. We could lose everything because of one greedy bastard who-”

Kora could see his hand shaking moments before the glass broke in his grip. Kisuke cursed as his wife hurried over with a wet cloth. “I’m sorry, honey, I just-”

“Daddy?” 

Both adults looked at the source of the tiny voice. In the doorway, Kaiya stood in her faded hand-me-down pajamas with a small fist rubbing her eyes.

“Oh, princess,” Kisuke breathed. He hurried over to pick up the tiny girl. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kaiya tried to blink the sleep from her eyes as she looked at her father. She took in his short, wavy hair and his long, straight nose. He had a strong jawline and a bold, angular face, tanned by countless hours in the sun. His arms were well toned from long days involving physical labor. Years later, Kaiya would think it was no wonder why her mother had fallen for him.

“You said you were gonna kiss me goodnight,” she pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out and a tidal wave of guilt washed over Kisuke. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Kisuke said softly. 

“She has a good memory,” Kora said as she cleaned up. The woman smiled at the sight of her husband and her sweet four-year-old. 

“You _promised_ ,” Kaiya said, her tiny arms crossed. Kisuke looked into his daughter’s face… she looked so much like his wife. All of his girls had inherited her striking eyes, her dark skin, a result of Jaeger powerful genes. Kira and the twins all had a good mix of his and his wife’s looks but Kaiya… she looked like her mother’s double. 

Kisuke gave her a smile. “Well then, I better make good on that promise.” He swung around to look at his wife, who had already removed all traces the broken glass. “Coming, love?”

“Yes,” Kora said with a nod. “I’ll be right behind you.”

After an “I love you” and a peck on his wife’s lips, Kisuke began walking down the hall with his baby girl in his arms. 

“Did you have a lot of work today, Daddy?” Kaiya asked. She was resting her head on his shoulder. Kisuke tensed up slightly. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he could respond. 

“Yeah, baby. I did have a lot of work.”

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“ _Why_ do you work so much?” The question was innocent enough but it made Kisuke pause outside the girl’s bedroom door. She lifted her head and looked at him with that honey gaze… he was such a sucker for those big eyes. Kisuke smiled and moved the girl’s baby fine hair away from her face. 

“My little princess, that’s what daddies do. I work so we have a place to live, so you have food in your belly, toys to play with, books to read...” He stroked her tiny cheek and she instinctively leaned into the touch. “It’s my job to take care of you and I’m gonna do that as long as I can.” 

Kaiya’s eyes narrowed in focus and he could practically see the gears turning in her head. 

“What happens if you can’t?” she asked. Kisuke blinked. The question had thrown him off guard. “Daddy,” Kaiya said impatiently. “I said, what happens if you can’t?” It was amazing how someone so young could ask such a thought provoking question. Kisuke swallowed. Something turned over in his gut. 

“Well, princess,” he said slowly, “if I can’t…” God, what _would_ happen if he couldn’t take care of them? If they lost the inn? Or if something happened to him? It was his worst fear… leaving his wife and family behind to fend for themselves. 

“Know what? _I’ll_ work hard, Daddy,” Kaiya said with a smile. “And I’ll take care of _you_!”

The man’s gaze softened. His sweet girl, so small, so naive. He loved her dearly and the idea of his baby even having to think about working at her age just made his heart wrench. 

“That’s very thoughtful, honey.” Kaiya beamed at the compliment. “But,” Kisuke said with a serious look, “if a day ever comes and I _can’t_ take care of you, I want you to worry about yourself first, okay?” This caused a wrinkle to form between the young girl’s eyebrows. “If… If Daddy can’t take care of you, and you have to work hard…” The words were more difficult to say than he thought they’d be. “Work hard for yourself, okay, Kaiya? Don’t do it for me. Do it for _you_.”

The four-year-old had a deep wrinkle between her eyebrows. Kisuke smiled and placed a loud kiss - _smack!_ \- right in the center of her face. Kaiya let out a squeal of delight and laughed so loud, her father had to shush her so as not to wake any of his other sleeping children.

“I love you, daddy.”

He gave her a sad smile. “You have such a big heart, Kaiya. I love you.” He enveloped his girl in a strong embrace. Kaiya smiled and smelled her father’s faint cologne, earthy and rich, as well as the musk accumulated from a day of work. 

“You’re stinky, Daddy,” Kaiya said with a small giggle. 

“That’s what happens when you work hard, princess.”

Kaiya grinned at her father, all twenty of her baby teeth showing. “Watch and see, Daddy! I’m gonna be the hardest worker ever.”

This caused Kisuke to laugh. Kaiya always thought he had such a good laugh, genuine and straight from the gut. He fondly gazed down at his baby girl and said, “I bet you will, princess. I bet you will.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Mt. Colubo, Dawn Island: Present Day**

Kaiya woke up shivering. She stretched out and quickly recoiled when her hand brushed against something cold. It took her a moment to realize she wasn’t in her bedroom. No, the surface beneath her was much too hard. Her army of stuffed frogs was nowhere in sight. She could see no glowing stars above her and no glittering shimmering in the low light. The large window in her bedroom was absent. She liked to sleep with her window cracked but the usual zephyr was absent; there were no stars twinkling from behind the East Blue. It was so dark, she couldn’t even tell there was a tiny window in the small room. 

When her eyes adjusted, she could make out rough shapes along the walls on either side of her. She had no light… but she certainly had a full bladder that threatened to burst at any second. The girl cautiously walked towards the door, making sure to squeeze her legs shut as she did so. This was quite the hassle considering all she had to do was take a tinkle. 

Kaiya quietly slid the door open. The living area seemed so massive without a large group in it. Even as the bandits slept, there was a fire in the middle of the large room with two bandits sleeping by it as guards. The two and only real bedrooms were on the opposite side of the home. Kaiya nervously realized she was sleeping away from… well, everyone. Aside from the two guards, the rest of the bandits all slept in the same confined area. Ace had his little loft. Why did she have to be singled out?

The thought made Kaiya feel a little bit lonelier as she felt her way to the foyer. Coats were piled all along the tiny entry. Kaiya had no idea where hers was but she didn’t have the time to look. The idea of standing barefoot in the snow, however, was positively abhorrent. 

She could barely see the dark lumps along the wall that she knew to be boots. After a moment of her hand slithering over dirty boots, trying to figure out which were hers. She quickly gave up and selected a pair closest to the door, trying to ignore the creeping thoughts about toe fungus and foot odor. She slid her feet into the large boots and awkwardly stepped outside. 

When Kaiya was hit by the bitter cold she realized the outhouse may have been more than a hop, skip, and a jump away like she had originally thought. It was truly a stone’s throw away… but on this particularly cloudy night, it seemed miles away. If it were lighter out, she would have been able to see the small “shit shed” (as many bandits called it) amongst the trees but there was nothing but darkness. 

Kaiya gulped. She began to walk towards the outhouse when a branch snapped in the distance. Her eyes couldn’t see anything in the pitch darkness. Her breathing quickened. There was something out there, waiting to pounce the second she stepped away from the house. 

Kaiya moved away from the home’s entrance just a bit and awkwardly squatted close to the wall, her eyes nervously scanning for whatever predator was sure to be eyeing her down. Kaiya shivered. She could have sworn she heard a howl in the distance. Maybe it was just the wind… no, there was no wind. It was most definitely a howl, then. Kaiya nervously recalled last winter’s encounter with the lynx and the lone wolf. Ace was around both times (not that she wanted him to witness _this_!) but there was no one around to protect her now.

After the most unnerving pee she’d ever taken, Kaiya scrambled to pull her pants up. She hastily ran back inside the hut, closed the door shut with a thud, and kicked the shoes back into the general place she’d found them. She scrambled back into the storage room and closed that sliding door as well. 

Kaiya slid back beneath the thin sheets she was given… and they were cold as ice. She curled into a ball, quietly cursing this current fate, but her body refused to still. Her arms and legs had been shaking since her trip outside. 

Eventually, Kaiya decided the fetal position was inadequate and she had to get up and do something. There was a ton of stuff crammed in this small storage room. There had to be something here…

Her hands came across something woven. It was rough spun and sturdy. Burlap? It was hard to tell in the dark. It wasn’t comfortable by any means, but there was a whole bunch crammed into the space between one shelf and the wall. Kaiya grabbed as many as she could. They had to be potato sacks, if she had to guess. She arranged the various layers over her blanket and shimmied underneath. It was no hand sewn comforter… in fact _comfort_ wasn’t remotely close at all. But it was warmer than the sheets alone. 

Kaiya gave a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. She pulled her knees in close and breathed beneath the blankets to warm herself up.  
  
_This is nothing_ .  
  
A little over two weeks. That’s all she had to last. She’d be back at school before she knew it… 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Breakfast Time**

Kaiya’s mouth tasted and smelled like death. The entire right side of her back ached when she moved… and she felt downright disgusting. She was used to getting in the shower twice a day, and she had missed her usual nightly rinse. 

She reached a hand out but the glass of water she liked to keep on her nightstand was absent; a moment of bitter realization later and she remembered where she was. The bandit’s filthy little storage closet. She rubbed the sand out of the corners of her eyes and stretched. This forest life wasn’t going as well as she had originally thought. 

Light streamed in from the single, small window. Kaiya looked down and realized it was, in fact, old potato sacks that she’d laid over the thin sheets. Her mind race as her body went on autopilot. She tidied up all the potato sacks and rolled them up neatly before storing them away. Her sheets she folded as best she could and placed along the far wall. 

Dadan’s voice rang in her head. _“Tomorrow I’m putting you through hell.”_ Kaiya could hear muffled chatter from the other side of the wall as she dug in her backpack. Her toothpaste and toothbrush were in a small bag. She grabbed them and hesitated in front of the sliding door. There was a very loud voice in the next room… it was Dadan, she realized, telling off someone about carelessly pissing by the door. Guilt struck Kaiya as she slid the door open and approached the woman in charge. 

A man was walking away, grumbling about the accusation. Kaiya avoided his gaze as he passed by. Dadan was sitting by the fire, scooping rice out of a large pot and into a tiny bowl. It looked absolutely miniature compared to the large woman. It looked like a baby’s bowl, something little Ian would eat out of. 

“Here,” Dadan said roughly. She pushed the small bowl of rice into the girl’s hand. Kaiya looked down at the rice and back up to the woman expectantly. “What?” the woman snapped.

“May I have something to eat this with, please?” Her voice came out hushed, as if she’d disturb someone if she spoke too loud. Dadan had a frown on her face as she observed the girl. Kaiya looked like she desperately needed a good night’s sleep. She wasn’t given a futon, just blankets. Her body was sore from sleeping on the floor. And she used to think the beds at school were bad.

“Ha! You want utensils? You see anyone else with them?”

A quick glance at the bandits who had woken confirmed that there was not, in fact, _anyone_ with eating utensils. Kaiya’s mouth curled in disgust as one particularly scruffy bandit placed a handful of rice into his mouth… which was fine, except she watched him lick each and every dirty finger, placing it in his mouth and removing it with a loud pop. She shuddered. Auntie Vi would have smacked her hand with a wooden spoon if she caught her behaving in such a manner.

Dadan smirked at the girl’s obvious disgust. She could almost see the mental struggle… did she eat like a savage or maintain her dignity? Kaiya’s small nose wrinkled. Dadan thought it was quite comical. 

Kaiya’s back stiffened. Her mouth curved into a frown, creating little dimples on her chin. Her eyes flicked over to others who had already finished the too-small portion. She saw another bandit who ate very much like a young child who hadn’t quite learned to use utensils properly. Kaiya attempted to imitate his behavior. Her hand hovered above the rice… poised to scoop down with three fingers and take a bite… it was _right there_. 

_“You are a young lady, not a savage. We do_ not _eat with our_ fingers _, we eat with grace.”_ Auntie Vi’s voice in her head stopped her. Kaiya stiffly placed the small bowl on the floor and stood. 

“I’m not very hungry,” she murmured. “Thank you.” 

Dadan snorted. “Whatever, girlie.” She swiped the rice and gobbled it an instant. “You ready for your first day of mountain life?” 

Kaiya felt sick, despite the fact there was nothing in her stomach. It was probably better she didn’t eat. The girl gave a slight nod. Dadan produced a folded piece of paper and used two fingers to flick it towards Kaiya. She instinctively reached out to grab it but it fluttered to the ground. 

“Nice catch,” a bandit said with a laugh. 

Kaiya felt her ears turn hot. She quickly scooped the paper up and unfolded it. Her gold eyes danced left and right as she read. Her heart sank deeper into her stomach at the list of chores. There was a crooked list of items written in large, curly handwriting. The letters were feminine and just neat enough to legible, even if some letters were only half formed. 

Dadan watched the girl’s stoic face. Would she retaliate in anger, much like a certain someone she knew? Was she going to break down and cry? Try to negotiate tasks that were more fair and less labor-intensive? Last time Dadan had written a list of chores, the paper ended up wrapped around a rock and tossed at the back of her head. 

“If you wanna eat my food and sleep under my roof then _every single one_ of these chores better be done by the end of the day. You got it, princess?”

Kaiya met Dadan’s hard stare with one of her own. She thought mean thoughts she’d never say aloud and Dadan could feel her anger at the injustice. However, when the young girl spoke, she did so in her new voice, so quiet Dadan could barely hear. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Don’t call me ma’am!” Dadan snapped. She saw the young girl wince before giving a curt nod. 

_Rule #1: Don’t call Dadan “ma’am.”_

“Yes m- got it,” Kaiya said.

And with that, the young girl walked towards her things, which had apprently been piled into a heap in one corner. She lifted her clothing, eyes scanning each and every wrinkle, every dirty little speck. She said nothing, only grimaced and slipped on layer after dirty layer until her small frame became a mass of winter gear. Hat, scarf, coat, gloves, boots. In coordinating creams, tans, and brows, she was outfitted against the elements as best she could possible be. 

Her booted footsteps were loud on the wood floor. The shovel rested right beside the entrance, just as it had last winter. Kaiya grabbed the item and… it was _heavy_. It seemed to be made entirely of metal, aside from the rubber over the handle, and it was taller than she was. 

“Think you can carry that, princess?” 

The girl turned to face Dadan one last time. The tears or rebuttals the woman expected never came. Kaiya was bundled head to toe with the only exposed skin being her face. For a moment, she thought Kaiya’s eyes would flash in anger or hatred. 

Today, however, Dadan was simply met with a look of pure determination. Kaiya opened the door just enough to slip through. Dadan didn’t even hear it close. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Oh, lookie here, it’s sleeping beauty.” 

Ace scowled and ignored Dadan. It hadn’t been easy carrying someone up an entire mountain… in the snow… after he went all day without fucking eating. The physical and mental strain from yesterday had left him feeling much weaker than he had in a while. Tossing and turning all night hadn’t been too fun, either. He had been taunted by new bitter memories that weren’t even his… and he was feeling angrier than usual. 

He quickly served himself a heaping bowl of rice (the size of three servings, at least) and downed it before she could protest. Dadan’s eyes watched him with disapproval but she seemed to have other things on her mind.

Speaking of… Ace looked around. There was no sign of Kaiya whatsoever. 

“Where’d _she_ go?” he sneered. The pronoun was like acid on his tongue. Despite their last… incident… he still couldn’t get the image out of his head of her screaming that she never wanted to see him again. It was a bit hard to forget. That topped with the fact that she knew the secrets he tried so hard to keep from everyone… the thought made him sick to his stomach. 

“ _She_ is busy,” Dadan said. “Princess is actually doing chores. Unlike you.” 

Ace snorted and crossed his arms. “So, what? She’s gonna stay with us all of the sudden?” 

“...maybe... for a little bit. Why?” Dadan asked, her eyes narrowing. 

Ace stiffened. “What?! That _baby_ can’t live here! With us! She’s useless. She’ll just weigh us all down.” 

One corner of Dadan’s mouth pulled into a smirk. “Yeah? We’ll see. I give her two days.” Ace stood. “Then,” Dadan said, “she’ll go home crying and you won’t have to worry about your little girlfriend no more.”

“Tch.” The boy threw his rice bowl in the tub of dirty dishes. It caused a tower of identical rice bowls topple over. Two days of Kaiya? No. These mountains were his home and she certainly didn’t belong in it. He would find a way to get rid of her in one. 

“Where do you think you’re-” 

“Hunting,” was the cold response. He quickly strode across the large room and disappeared into the foyer, making sure to grab his latest metal pipe on the way out. A door slam later and he was gone, too, leaving Dadan to ponder just what the hell she had just gotten herself into. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

  1. **_Shovel walkways_**



Who knew snow could be so _heavy_ ? There really wasn’t a lot of it… but Kaiya was out of breath already. She thought ballet was hard on the body but this manual labor wasn’t even _fun_. When she danced and listened to music, she didn’t stop to think about how it may have been strengthening her body. But this…

Kaiya sucked in a deep breath of cold air. No. She couldn’t think like that. So what if she slept in the storage room for a night? It was just Dadan testing her… and who cares if she didn’t get to brush her teeth or wash her face with running water? It was certainly much colder trying to rinse with snow than tap water, but hey, she couldn’t be a complete slob just because of where she was. 

This errand she was doing… it was just a chore… a very _annoying_ chore but a chore nonetheless. It was just like dishes or cleaning up her room… but _colder_ and _harder_.

Kaiya groaned as she lifted the shovel. A very measly amount of snow was tossed aside. She could tell the “walkways” by the numerous footprints that led from the home to the outhouse or the bathing shed. Some tracks disappeared into the woods, others seemed to circle around the building. She made a mental note to explore again later… if she ever got done with this dreaded list. 

“Oof!” Kaiya groaned. She had been putting the handle against her stomach and using her body weight to push the snow. It had been working well enough until she hit an unseen rock. The pain in her stomach made her drop the shovel and double over. She clutched her stomach just as footsteps crunched behind her. 

“Wow. Smooth move, princess.” She straightened up instantly and turned to face _him_. 

“What do you want?” Her voice was as cold as the weather outside. The little sleep she received had been plagued by memories that weren’t hers. Memories of long, lonely days and nights. A life full of near constant fear of dying alone. A lot of rage and bitterness over the injustice the world served...

Kaiya learned things about Ace he would never have told her otherwise… things he had never told anybody unless the outright asked the question. She knew about his cursed lineage just as he knew of her red tinged nightmares. She naively thought that… maybe things would have changed between them after their… odd mental mishap. Unfortunately, he seemed just as callous as always. 

“I want you gone. You don’t belong here,” Ace said bluntly. Well if _that_ was the game he wanted to play, she would play it, too.

“ _You_ obviously don’t belong in the city but that doesn’t seem to deter _you_ , now does it, mountain boy?” 

Ace tsk’d under his breath. “You’re just a spoiled brat. If you stay here you’re gonna die.” 

Kaiya’s eyes glazed over as she said, “You’d probably enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” He didn’t like her, sure, but wanting her to _die_? Now that was a bit over dramatic. 

“Whatever,” Ace said. She didn’t belong here. He knew it. She had to know it, too, deep down. He had nearly died countless times in these treacherous woods. She wouldn’t last a week. He had to get her back where she belonged. Had to get her back home somehow. Even if he had to force her.

Ace walked past, making sure to give a firm shoulder bump. Two hands shoved him from behind and his face met the snow. 

“Why you b-” 

“Look,” Kaiya said firmly. She crossed her arms as she peered down at him. “If you have a problem, you can either say it to my face or you can get over it.” 

Ace jumped up. White tufts decorated his hair. He grabbed Kaiya by the front of her scarf and pulled her towards him until they were almost nose to nose. 

“You. Don’t. Belong. Here.” Every word was a hiss. “Go. Home.” He thought her eyes would widen in surprise or she would flinch away… but no. Those almond eyes simply narrowed in defiance. 

“Make me, _tough guy_ ,” Kaiya spat. She was so close he could smell the mint toothpaste in her breath. 

Ace let go of her clothing and backed away until he reached the metal pole that had fallen in the snow. He used a foot to kick it up so he could snatch it out of the air. The weapon spun around his hand once before he held it firmly in front of him. Kaiya crossed her arms. 

_Show off_.

“I could kick your ass any time, any day,” he told her simply. 

“Maybe,” Kaiya said, her eyes narrow slits. Botan was the second youngest of eight. That girl knew how to hold her own… and she’d taught Kaiya a few things, too. “Maybe not.” 

Ace hocked a loogie at her feet. He saw Kaiya handle herself with the bandits… but he was smaller and faster than all of them. He could kick her ass with his hands tied behind his back. “Whatever. I have lunch to find. I’ll teach you a lesson later, loser.”

Kaiya continued to glare at him. “I’ll teach you one, first,” she said in a low voice. Ace snorted and turned away. 

“Yeah, right.”

He was walking away when the snowball hit him square in the back of his head. He felt cold slip down the back of his collar and back. Ace whipped around. 

“You little b-”

Another hit him… right in the nose. Ace let out a snarl and wiped the snow from his face. There was a satisfied look on Kaiya’s face as she tossed another snowball up and down. 

_Fuck that!_

Ace rushed her, quickly closing the distance between them. Kaiya shrieked as he crashed into her and she flew backwards. Ace jumped on top of her midsection, pinning her down with his weight. 

“Get OFF!” Kaiya yelled. The snowball in her hand was shoved into his face and Ace made sure to return the favor by scooping a large handful of white powder of his own. Her scream pierced the air as he pulled back her scarf and placed the snow right in her warm little neck, where it quickly melted and soaked her inner layers. He grunted in pain as a knee struck him in the back. Kaiya’s hat had been knocked clean off her head and she struggled to push him off.

“If you want an ass beating I’ll give you one!” Ace roared. He grabbed a fistful of her dark hair and pulled her to standing. She shrieked and elbowed him as hard as she could into his gut. 

“HEY! Get your asses MOVING!” Dadan stormed out of the hut and the kids quickly untangled themselves from each other. Ace didn’t bother acknowledging the large woman. He gave Kaiya a certain finger. She stuck her tongue out at him before retrieving her hat. 

Dadan was angrily stomping towards the two children. Kaiya gave a frustrated scream as she pulled off her scarf and shook out the snow. Ace frowned and hurried into the forest before anyone could tell him otherwise. 

Battle number one had been a draw… but _he_ was going to win this war, no matter what.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

  1. **_Cut firewood_**



Okay. Another chore outside. In the cold. That required manual labor. No. That was _fine_. She got through shoveling (eventually). She could get through this, too. 

Kaiya shook her fingers, her arms. She stretched in preparation. It was just a stupid block of wood. All she had to do was cut it. Easy peasy. After that, she could blaze through the inside chores. 

There was an untidy pile of wood waiting for it. It looked like someone had chopped down a tree, cut foot long pieces, and then discarded it in a pile by the hut. There was a thick stump with a snow covered axe sticking out of it. whoever had previously done the job was obviously too lazy to put it away… but it saved her the hassle of finding it. 

With a grunt, Kaiya pulled on the axe. It didn’t budge. She placed a foot on the stump and pulled again. She could feel it nudge slightly. Kaiya rubbed her hands together and adjusted her grip. 

“You can do this,” she said to herself, “one, two, WOAH!” 

She finally managed to get the axe dislodged, but the movement caused the weapon to swing over her head and slip out of her hands. It collided with the side of the outhouse behind her. Someone gave a very angry, “Oi! Be more careful!” 

Kaiya ran to retrieve the axe. It was lodged in the wood pretty firmly. She placed a boot on the shed and pulled… and _pulled_ before the blade finally gave. It left a decent sized hole in the small shed, much to the annoyance of the outhouse’s current occupant. A staring of curses slipped out of the man’s mouth.

“Uh, sorry!” Kaiya said before she scampered back towards the stump. Whoever had cut down the tree seemed to have cut it into foot long sections. It wasn’t a massive tree… but it still took a good amount of effort to move one of the fat logs. 

Kaiya placed the axe along the large stump and used her weight to roll a section over to it. 

“Okay,” Kaiya said to herself. She bent her legs and grunted. The heavy wheel rolled up onto the stump…. “Whoohoo!” Kaiya cheered…. And then rolled down the other end. “Oh, no!” The log traveled a few meters before finally coming to a stop. Kaiya groaned. It was even farther away than it was originally! 

“Having trouble?” 

Kaiya turned towards the voice and saw Magra looking down at her with an amused smile. She sighed. 

“A little,” she confessed. 

“Dadan gave you firewood duty today, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Kaiya said miserably. Magra laughed good naturedly and bent down so he was face to face with the girl. 

“This is a man’s job,” he said softly. “I don’t think you’ll be able to do this on your own, Kaiya.” 

“I can do it,” she insisted. “I just… I need someone to show me how. I’m a fast learner!” 

Magra regarded her for a moment. There was a hard look on her little face. Even if she couldn’t get the job done… she seemed awfully determined to try. 

“I’ll get you started, okay?” 

“Okay!” Kaiya said with a grin. Magra helped her lift one of the disks up onto the stump. 

“Now look,” he said, grabbing the axe. “First things first, you gotta make sure you have a good grip on the axe, alright?” Kaiya nodded. “Otherwise it’ll slip out of your hands and hit who knows what.” She silently hoped he didn’t notice the hole in the outhouse behind her. 

“When you cut wood,” he said, “you wanna make the axe do the work for you.” Kaiya must have looked confused because he said, “Watch how I do it.” He pulled the axe back. It swung in a neat arc over his head and his back curved as the blade came down. It neatly splintered the round piece of wood in two pieces. Magra placed one piece back on the log and handed her the axe. 

“Now you try.” 

Kaiya squared her shoulders up. She lifted the axe and tried to imitate Magra’s movements. It felt like it was going well… until the axe got stuck halfway through the wood. 

“Ah! What?!” 

Magra chuckled. “You have to put more force into the swing otherwise _that’s_ gonna happen.” He used one hand to grab the belly of the axe’s handle and lifted. With a quick movement, he brought the axe and wood piece down onto the chopping block. Now there were quarter sized slices of what the circle had been. 

“Maybe you should try another chore,” Magra suggested. “Come back to this one.” 

“No,” Kaiya said stubbornly. “Dadan made this chore number two for a reason and I’m not moving on until I’m done.” 

Magra simply smiled and held the axe out with one hand. “Alright,” he said. “If you insist.” Kaiya grunted when he let go. The force of the axe dropping nearly toppled her over. 

“I’ll be doing work around here, too,” Magra said. “Lemme know if you need help.” 

Kaiya warily eyed the fallen tree. She could have used a _lot_ of help… but if Dadan wanted her to do this, then that’s what she was going to do. Even if it killed her. The girl placed the other half of the circle on the chopping block. Let the axe do the work. More force in the swing. 

She pulled the axe back and swung… and the blade made it three quarters of the way down. “Yes!” Kaiya said with a laugh. It wasn’t perfect, but it was progress. She dislodged the axe and tried again. This time, the wood splintered and fell off of the stump. She repeated the procedure until she had tidy eighths of a circle stacked up. There were a lot more wooden circles to go… but she was making progress! She took off her thick coat and hung it on the nearest tree. 

Magra watched from afar as Kaiya strained to push the next circle up onto the stump. He laughed a bit to himself at the small girl’s efforts. The log almost rolled off but Kaiya hugged it at the last second and managed to get it lying down flat. Spoiled as she may have been… she was determined, he’d give her that. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace arrived just as Kaiya had finished placing the last log on the wagon. She had shed her coat and sweater and stood panting with her sleeves rolled up. Her cheeks were flushed pink. Kaiya wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. Magra stood beside her and wiped his hands on his pants. 

“Well,” Magra said with a smile. “I’m impressed. You did a pretty good job.”

“Thank you,” she said with a small bow. Kaiya eyed the fruits of her labor. The stack was about as tall as she was. “How long is this supposed to last, anyway? A week? Two?”

Magra looked at the pile. “Two or three,” Magra said. “Days.” 

“What?!” Kaiya’s jaw dropped and her eyebrows pulled together sharply. It had taken her forever to accumulate all that wood… “Two or three _days_?!” 

“Well, we’ve gotta keep the fire going through the day and night. It takes quite a bit of wood.”

“...I see,” Kaiya said, eyeing the pile. She couldn’t believe the hours of labor she spent. She could feel calluses already forming on her delicate palms. Her body was exhausted and it was barely lunch time. 

Magra smiled apologetically at the girl. “Dadan wasn’t joking when she said the mountain life was hard.”

“No,” Kaiya mumbled. “Apparently not.”

“You hungry?” Magra asked with a smile.  
  
“I’m _starving_.” 

The man placed a big hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. “Get inside and warm up. We’ll have lunch ready in a bit.”

At the sound of that, Kaiya’s stomach gave a loud rumble. “What’s for lunch?” she asked excitedly. 

Magra’s eyes flickered towards Ace and the animal he was dragging behind him. “Flame grilled boar, by the looks of it.”

Kaiya turned to follow his gaze. When she saw who was approaching the children shared a mutual scowl. Ace had just entered earshot in time to near Kaiya speak. “Great. Boar.” All traces of enthusiasm had disappeared from her voice. “Can’t wait.”

“You’re still here?” Ace asked in irritation. 

“I am,” Kaiya said matter-of-factly. “And you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere.”

“We’ll see about that,” he said. He let go of the animal and began to walk towards Kaiya. Magra hastily stepped between the two kids before another fight could break out. 

There were sparks flying between the children’s eyes… and it made the large man feel slightly uneasy. Ace had a look full of fire and rage. Kaiya simply glared back with malice and contempt. To think just yesterday the boy had rushed her to safety only to treat her like this…

“I’m not going to bother wasting my time with a little _boy_ like you,” Kaiya said, straightening up. Ace’s eye twitched and he could feel his temperature rising. He was a _man_ , damn it! She pulled her hat down firmly over her ears and turned on her heel. She didn’t see the snowball Ace was hastily preparing.

“Don't even think about it,” Magra warned. Ace scowled. Kaiya stuck her tongue out at him before she went inside. Magra bent down to grab the wagon’s handle. 

“I’ll get her next time,” Ace muttered to himself. 

“What was that?” Magra asked. 

For a grown man who looked like a rooster, Magra could be pretty intimidating at times. Ace shivered and shied away from the man’s inquisitive gaze. “Nothing.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

  1. **_Polish weapons_**



There was still time to kill before lunch could be enjoyed. Some men had caught some fish so it looked like there would rice and a whopping two choices of meat for lunch. Kaiya was so used to meat that was, well, already ready to be cooked and consumed. 

Apparently there were more steps involved in a bandit lunch. Kaiya had taken off her winter gear. She was sitting in front of the fire, cautiously warming her hands.

“Hey,” Dadan snapped. “What d’you think you’re doing?” 

“...waiting for lunch,” Kaiya said simply. The woman had a cigarette between her lips and a scowl on her face.  
  
“Well instead of sittin’ pretty while you wait, how about tackling the weapons?” 

Dadan watched anger flicker across the girl’s face. Kaiya had read and reread the list of chores. She knew what was next. Instead of retaliation, however, Kaiya took a deep inhale through her nose and stood. She took a few heavy steps towards the storage room before pausing. There were plenty of things in there… but not a single weapon. 

“I don’t even know where the weapons are,” Kaiya said. There was irritation creeping into her tone. She was tired. She was hungry. She certainly didn’t want to polish weapons but she didn’t dare complain, lest the woman throw her out. Auntie Vi liked Dadan but Kaiya couldn’t possibly imagine why. The woman was a red haired witch!

Dadan smirked. It was a dangerous sort of look. Her amber eyes gleamed in the warm firelight and she jerked her head towards one wall. Curiously, Kaiya followed. She had never noticed before but one portion of the wall stuck out an extra inch. The large woman put both hands along the wood panelling and pushed before sliding the hidden door open. 

“Woah,” Kaiya breathed. 

“Yeah,” Dadan said with a satisfied look on her face. “Woah’s right.” 

When one walked into the bandit’s hut, there was the tiny storage room immediately to the right. Kaiya always assumed it was just a weird part of the house’s design. The majority of the wall was, in fact, a hidden storage where a myriad of weapons were stored. Kaiya thought her uncle had an impressive collection but the bandits… they had twice as many weapons in a fraction of the space. 

Swords, knives, daggers, axes, blunt weapons, a whip and a very familiar looking bow beside a leather quiver.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Kaiya said, pointing. Dadan narrowed her eyes and frowned. “I left it in the woods!”  
  
“Finder’s keepers,” she said with a sneer. 

“That was my uncle’s!” Kaiya protested.  
  
“Well it’s mine, now,” Dadan said. “You got a problem with that?” Kaiya shut her mouth. The woman crossed her arms as the girl silently fumed. “You want your weapon back?” 

Kaiya nodded. 

“You can have it back,” she said, “when you’ve _earned_ it.” The girl scoffed. It was a soft sound in her throat. “Chores,” Dadan said sternly. “You can eat after the weapons are sharpened.”

“The list said to polish them,” Kaiya said. 

“Well _I_ said to sharpen them,” Dadan said, “and you can make sure they’re polished when you’re done. That’s what you get for giving lip.” 

Dadan blew smoke in the girl’s direction and walked away. Her nose curled at the foul stench. Kaiya’s mouth was a thin line. If she cursed, she probably would have let one slip in that instant. 

“Better hurry,” Dadan said. “Otherwise there ain’t gonna be no food left when you get done.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Lunch time was in full swing and Kaiya was only a small fraction of the way done. Behind her, laughter and fighting as the bandits ate and drank, thankful for the slight reprieve from working in the cold. 

Kaiya kept her back to the debacle. The smell of smoked meat filled her nostrils. One bandit stomped into the hut, shivered, and gave her a pitying look. “Sucks to be you, kid,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Kaiya muttered as he walked away. “I know.” 

Ace was happily seated by the fire with a tidy stack of boar and fish in front of him. It was just what he needed to carb up and refuel after the previous days. Across the cabin, he could see Kaiya’s back as she scrubbed away at the bandit’s weapons. He knew all about the bandit’s hidden treasure trove. Dadan didn’t trust him, though. The only weapons she allowed him to have were the blunt ones, but he noticed she didn’t hesitate to let Kaiya handle the blades.

Kaiya was surrounded by weapons. She seemed to work methodically, daggers and knives first, swords second. She hadn’t made it beyond that but he could see she was reorganizing as she placed them all back. He could easily tell which ones she’d polished because they shined like they were brand new. She only stopped working to wipe her forehead. She didn’t pause. She didn’t take a break. She didn’t complain. Hell, she didn’t even look away from what she was doing. Ace knew she had to be hungry… but she made no indication of it. 

Part of him actually felt sorry for her, but for the most part he was glad it wasn’t him. 

“Ahhh, that hits the spot,” Dogra said with a happy sigh. The small bandit held his hands in front of the fire. “Sure beats scout duty.” 

Ace chewed as the bandits talked amongst each other, comparing jobs, sharing findings. Footprints in the woods. A few animal carcasses. Apparently there were others on the mountain but who it was or what they wanted was a mystery. Ace thought back to the mysterious footprints he found beside Kaiya and wondered if there was a connection, but he kept that knowledge to himself. 

“You think it’s a group of hunters?” someone asked Dogra. 

“Hard to say,” the small man replied. He scratched his beard. He made a point to shave it every few days. Unfortunately it only grew in certain patches here and there. Even if he let it grow out, it would have been a very sad looking beard. At the moment it was just unruly stubble and it irritated him quite a bit. “Might just be someone passing through. Snow drifts covered up the tracks so I didn’t get too far.” 

Ace let the chatter become white noise. It wasn’t the first time people had unwittingly crossed their mountain. His eyes trailed to the girl across the room. She was making progress… but man was it slow. The food had already been distributed and the only thing that remained were charred pieces that no one was desperate enough to eat. Ace would have rather eaten his boots than the black crisps that were left. 

With a sigh, Ace grabbed his plate. There were two small fish and a single chunk of boar meat. Magra nudged Dadan and the two silently watched as Ace crossed the room. 

Kaiya used her breath to fog up a particularly dirty blade. She began near the hilt and slowly inched her way towards the tip of the sword. It was kind of amazing to see the sword’s transformation. Most of it looked like new steel while the other portion… hadn’t been very well taken care of at all. She shook her head. _Shame on these bandits_. 

She was so engrossed in her work, she didn’t notice the plate beside her until she’d finished the sword, put it up, and reached down for the next weapon on the wooden floor. 

“Huh?” Kaiya turned her head to see who had delivered the food but all she saw was the front door slam shut. She looked at the fire where Dadan, Magra, and Dogra were huddled together, their conversation lost among the chatter of the small clan. She didn’t know the other bandits very well but no one had shown her much empathy. Other than Dadan yelling at her and Magra’s kindness, most of them seemed to disregard her entirely. Her eyes scanned the crowd once more before turning her back again. 

She was supposed to finish her chore before she ate… but Dadan wasn’t paying attention, so Kaiya slid the plate in front of her and hungrily scarfed down the meal. Her fingers were filthy but she was too hungry to care. It had been… an entire day since she’d really eaten. The meat didn’t have any spices. The bandits didn’t use butter or oil and they cooked it her least favorite way: over a fire. She had nothing to drink and nothing to pair it with… but it somehow tasted delicious. She idly remembered her aunt once saying hunger was the best seasoning. 

Kaiya quickly tore into her food, throwing etiquette out the window. She made a mental note to find her silent ally and repay the kindness somehow. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

  1. **_Dishes_**



Kaiya stared at the tubs in front of her. They overflowed with small rice bowls and large plates. The bowls she recognized from this morning… and there were bits dried rice stuck to the insides of most of them like glue. The plates stunk of the meat they had from lunch. Most of the bandits seemed to have dumped their scraps, bones and all, into the tub as well. 

The girl groaned. 

“How am I supposed to clean this?” Kaiya asked no one in particular. One bandit she didn’t know the name of was walking by and picking his teeth. He paused and raised a brow at her. 

“Usually we take it to the bath shed.” 

“The _bath shed_?!”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “That’s where the pump is.”

“...so I have to bring both these containers to the bath shed?” Kaiya asked. “Where’s the drying rack?” 

“Drying rack?” The bandit raised a brow. “Kid, we don’t got one of those. You gotta dry with a cloth as you go.”

Kaiya’s shoulders sagged as the bandit walked away. Every little chore seemed to be so much more _trouble_ than it should have been. He stopped and turned towards her. “Oh, and uh, you might wanna boil some water. Last guy who slacked off and tried to wash shit with cold water had to empty the outhouse.” 

Her eyes widened in horror. Outhouse duty was _not_ on her chore list, thank heavens, but she certainly didn’t want to tack it on. Hauling everything to the bathing shed to be washed was one thing but… she warily eyed the fire. She’d have to fill a pot with water, bring it to a boil in the hut, and then haul _that_ to the shed once more.

She would have been better off just going to Chrissy’s. What was she thinking!? Running away to the mountains, of all places! Sleeping on the floor, doing manual labor, not having running water… this was torture. She hadn’t thought this through very well. 

No. There was a reason. She couldn’t go to big mouth Chrissy’s… and Botan’s family lived somewhere north of the capital but she had no idea where. Sabo… well, he would have been much better company than Ace but she had no clue where he lived, either. Even if she did, she couldn’t stay with _just_ a boy. She considered Makino but the woman liked her uncle. She probably would have sent Kaiya right back home to make amends. 

No. This was the only option. She had to stick it out!

“I can do this!” Kaiya said to herself. She looked around and thankfully realized the bandit hut was empty aside from her, two tubs of dishes, and a roaring fire. Kaiya pushed up her sleeves and sighed. This was going to be a nightmare. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The outhouse door closed behind Ace. He stopped and watched Kaiya struggle to haul the large pot they used for rice towards the hut. Water sloshed her coat and spilled into the snow as she walked. She hadn’t seen him. She was too busy struggling. 

Curiously, Ace followed her footsteps into the hut and caught the door before it closed. He snuck through the foyer and poked his head out. Kaiya was standing in front of the fire with a very nervous expression on her face. There was a hook on the spit just for the purpose of hanging a pot but she looked very apprehensive about the task. 

_“Last guy who slacked off and tried to wash shit with cold water had to empty the outhouse.”_

The thought made her shiver. Part of her wanted to try doing the dishes in cold water just so she wouldn’t have to go through this debacle… but she wasn’t a slacker. And she was _NOT_ going to scoop out an outhouse. 

It was just a pot… that she had to hang above a fire. She could do it. Easy. Kaiya took a few deep breaths. She stepped closer to the fire and heat warmed the front of her body. She inched towards the spit and raised her arms up. Reds and yellows danced on her skin, heat licked her hands, her face. The flames were dangerously close, threatening to light her clothes on fire, char her skin… She hastily tried to hang the pot but the handle missed the hook by a centimeter. 

The pot fell. Kaiya jumped back with a scream as sparks rose up from the impact. The “hearth” was little more than a square in the floor. It had exposed dirt and a small fire ring made out of stones. Water quickly flooded the hole in the hut. The wood sizzled and the fire was slowly drowned out, leaving nothing but hissing and smoke behind. 

“Oh, no, no, no,” Kaiya muttered. She reached for the pot but the side of her hand came into contact with the metal. She hissed in pain and quickly withdrew. 

“What are you doing?” Magra asked. Ace jumped at the sudden voice. 

“Nothing,” he said. Kaiya felt her stomach drop as she realized the boy had witnessed the embarrassing spectacle. Magra looked at her and the extinguished fire. 

“You better get going,” Magra told the boy. “Unless you wanna help her fix this mess.” 

Ace shot Kaiya a look before he disappeared. Magra sighed and calmly approached the girl. She was looking down in shame as she cradled her hand. 

“You okay?” Magra asked. 

“Yes,” Kaiya muttered. She looked down at her hand. About an inch above her wrist, there was a small, egg shaped burn. Very minor. _Thank goodness._

“Ah, that’ll be fine,” Magra said. “C’mon, we’ll get you somethin’ for it.” Kaiya nodded and followed him to the storage room, a.k.a. her temporary bedroom. He produced a medical kit and retrieved a small, white container with a green plus sign. Kaiya held up her hand as Magra carefully covered the spot. 

“Well, good thing it was just a burn,” Magra said cheerfully. 

“How?” Kaiya asked in a deadpan voice. 

“Burns hurt but, hey, at least they heal. You get frostbite and… well, you might end up with a stump or two.” 

Kaiya shivered at the idea. Suddenly the red skin on her hand didn’t seem so bad, after all. Strangely enough, it also made her feel a little better about the mass of molten skin that covered her backside. 

“It’ll probably welt up tomorrow but you’ll be fine,” Magra assured. 

“Do you think it’ll scar?” Kaiya asked with a frown. 

Magra shrugged. “Maybe,” he said simply. “If it doesn’t, just consider yourself lucky.”

“But what if it does?”

“Well, I guess you’ll have a good reminder to be more careful next time.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Dinner Time**

Kaiya sighed and sank against the wall. She had shoveled the walkways, cut firewood, sharpened and polished all the weapons, washed the dishes, organized the entire storage room, beaten the rugs, cleaned the dog, and she was exhausted. 

She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees as she waited. Dinner was cooking and her last few chores had to wait until after everyone had eaten. Do the dishes _again_. Sweep. Scrub the walls. Mop the floor. Then, at long last, she could finally go to bed. 

The bandits tramped in from the cold and eagerly settled in around her. No one seemed to pay attention to the girl who was trying her hardest not to break down in tears. Her hands were red and sore. Her body ached more than it ever had before… and there was an emptiness inside of her. An emptiness that wasn’t caused by the lack of food but by the lack of love she’d felt these last few days. 

She should have been home.  
  
She should be in her living room beside a warm fire, drawing or studying as her aunt hummed and prepared dinner. She was supposed to spend this break with her ballet flats on and a violin in her hands. She shouldn’t be in the wilderness working her tail to the bone. Kaiya squeezed her arms. If it hadn’t been for her sweater, her nails would have pierced skin. She idly wondered how and if she’d be able to take care of her nails this weekend, like she usually did… 

Her aunt and uncle flashed in her mind. Chrissy and Botan. Sabo. She missed the life she had just started to really fall in love with. Going to school and studying hard for her good grades. Shining in the ballet studio and playing solos in orchestra. Ice skating on Wednesdays and hoping for a chance to see the sweet blond boy who always found a way to make her smile. 

It all seemed like a distant memory. Wednesday night, dancing on that stage with Chrissy… it felt like another life. Felt like it took place a hundred years ago. 

“So what do you think?” a warm voice asked. Kaiya looked up and Magra was bent down in front of her with a sympathetic smile on his face. “It’s pretty rough living up here, isn’t it?” 

Kaiya watched shadows flicker across the wooden floor as Magra took a sat next to her. 

“...yeah,” she admitted. 

“I think you should consider going back home,” Magra said softly. “I bet your uncle misses you.”

“No,” Kaiya said with a scowl. “I don’t think so.” The man was silent. His eyes, framed by long lashes, regarded her with a solemn expression. “He doesn’t want me around,” Kaiya told him bitterly. “He said I was a thorn in his side.” 

Magra’s expression softened. “That doesn’t sound like him.” 

“It’s true.” 

Magra sighed. “People can say and do a lot of mean things when they’re in pain.” Kaiya’s eyes drooped slightly in disbelief. 

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Kaiya said bitterly. 

“...no,” Magra said eventually. “It doesn’t… but when someone needs love, they might be too ashamed to ask. They might do something they shouldn’t, like push you away or hurt your feelings.”

“That’s a funny way of asking for love.” 

The door slammed against the wall as none other than Portgas D. Ace himself entered. Ace shivered, stomped the snow off his boots, and tromped inside like all the others before him. He froze for a moment when he saw Kaiya but his eyes glazed over with ice as he disregarded her and walked towards the fire. 

“Some people…” Magra said as he eyed Kaiya, “...just don’t know how to ask.” She was staring at the young boy’s shadow as it stretched across the wooden planks. “I know one kid who certainly doesn’t know how.” Kaiya snorted. “And I think your uncle might be the same way.” 

“If that’s the way they’re going to act, they don’t even deserve love,” Kaiya said coldly. 

Magra felt his heart tighten. “Everyone needs love, Kaiya,” he said gently. “And everyone deserves it.” His own eyes went to the redhead sitting in front of the fire. She was smoking a cigarette and telling off one of the bandits about something or other. “ _Especially_ the people who try to pretend that they don’t.” 

Kaiya was silent as she mulled over the bandit’s shared wisdom. 

“So,” Magra asked eventually, “you still think you want to stick around?” 

“I don’t have a choice,” Kaiya said quietly. “I don’t have anywhere else to go.” 

“You have a nice home in Foosha Village,” he pointed out.

“No,” Kaiya said. “Not anymore.” 

Magra idly tapped his fingers on his knee. Kaiya seemed determined to stay, despite Dadan’s best efforts at breaking her. Day one was coming to a close… and the boss had guessed she’d give up and go home on the second day. Only time would tell. 

“Well, then,” Magra said with an encouraging smile, “welcome home, kiddo.” He nudged the girl and nodded towards the fire. “C’mon, let’s eat something.” 

Kaiya grinned and hopped up. “Alright!” 

There were still chores to be done… and another long day ahead of her. For now, however, Kaiya was just happy to have a roof over her head and food in her belly. She joined in the revelry that was dinner time at the Dadan house, biting one man’s arm as he tried to reach for her food, stepping on another’s fingers as he tried to sneak her plate away. 

The bandits laughed as much as they fought and no one seemed to hold any grudges. It was survival of the fittest here and Kaiya wasn’t going to roll over and be stepped on that easily. She would take this life and all the hardships thrown her way. 

After all, what other choice did she have? 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to add more cute Ace and Kaiya action because we are definitely overdue… but it is coming, I promise :) Now that she’s got her foot in the door, I’ve got some mountain adventures planned for my favorite little duo! 

Stay tuned for a mystery man with an interesting devil fruit (that I made up). The Paper Man arc will be at least 2-3 chapters. I don’t think I’ll be extending it more than that but I am certainly excited for it! 

We will be definitely seeing some more familiar faces in the near future… like a certain blond from the Grey Terminal, a red haired pirate, and everyone’s favorite rubber boy.  
  
Thank you so much for reading this little story of mine. The love you all give mean so much to me!  
  
Love always,  
  
Asian Fighter


	25. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Kaiya discover something new about themselves and form an unlikely alliance.

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

I am so, so sorry for the delay with this chapter! It’s a lengthier one so I hope that makes up for it a little :) I’m actually in the process of making a small Ace & Kaiya comic for Valentine’s Day! You can check out my progress on @AsianFighterArt on Instagram :) 

Now without further delay, here is chapter 25!

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

There was nothing like a good shit in the morning. 

In fact, that was usually the way Ace liked to start his day. His stomach hurt and he could feel nature calling him to get out from beneath his warm blankets. He hated waking up when everything was darker and spookier. He sucked at reading clocks so he never bothered to check, but a look outside indicated it was definitely before dawn. 

None of the bandits were up and that was just fine with him. No one to tell him the usual shit about being respectful and listening, blah blah blah. 

Ace groaned and stretched out his limbs. Sleeping on the floor was the only thing he’d known; as a baby, he didn’t have a crib, just a thin futon that he’d long since outgrown. He didn’t know what it was like to be spoiled by a comfortable bed. While the hardwood floor certainly wasn’t the most luxurious resting spot, it really didn’t bother him much. Ace unceremoniously threw his blankets into the usual corner and walked towards a smaller pile that was his winter stuff. 

He dressed quickly. He preferred to sleep in just boxers (who was he kidding, he didn’t even like _those_ on when he slept) but in the winter, the cold often forced him to sleep in socks and a shirt as well. 

The boy slid open the door and peeked his head out. He could hear snoring from below. Ace descended the ladder and quietly walked past the two on guard duty. He stopped outside the storage room door; he couldn’t hear anything from the other side of it. 

Ace grabbed a torch from one corner of the foyer, quickly lit it, and made his way outside. On his way to the outhouse, he realized a light layer of snow had fallen in the night. There was a fresh pair of tracks - the exact same size as his - that led towards the outhouse first, then the bath shed. 

The bathing shed was simply made, four walls and a few holes for ventilation. Surely enough, he could see a warm light flickering from inside the building. He could hear a repetitious creak as someone pumped water. 

Ace ignored the sound. He was walking in the same tracks that came before his when a very girlish squeal reached his ears. The noise was accompanied by the sound of water - ice cold, no doubt - splashing concrete. He rolled his eyes. _Idiot_. 

He continued towards the small outhouse and listened as Kaiya emitted another yelp of agony as she bathed. A small part of him felt the need to tell her she should have probably heated up some water; he ignored it and slammed the outhouse door shut. He’d already learned that lesson the hard way. She was no dummy (though that didn’t stop him from calling her one; her reaction was _always_ gold). He had no doubt in his mind that she’d learn soon enough, too. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**The Crack of Dawn**

Kaiya groaned as she stared into the wash basin. She clearly hadn’t thought this through. She sat, shivering and naked, on the small stool while her teeth chattered. 

Her last thought before she did it: _This is not going to be fun._

With her eyes closed, Kaiya poured the water over herself. She didn’t mean to squeal but that was exactly the sound that came out of her mouth. The cold water hit her body and she broke out in goosebumps. 

This was, by far, the worst bath she had _ever_ taken in her entire life, and she had even showered outside with nothing but the rain and a bar of soap before. The difference was that at least it had been warm.

Kaiya groaned. Last time she tried to heat up water, it ended up killing the fire, much to the annoyance of many of the residents. Magra had, thankfully, helped her boil water to do dishes last night but at the moment her favorite bandit was asleep, just like everybody else. 

It was still dark outside. The only light Kaiya had was a small lantern. A thin candle burned from inside four dirty, glass walls. Magra assured her the flame was properly contained. 

Warm light flickered her shadow onto the wall as she hastily rubbed soap over her body. Oh, she would have given anything for a proper shower right about now. Kaiya bent over and allowed cold water to trickle onto her scalp, into her hair, so she could properly wash out the days of accumulated filth. There was no way she was going to go on day _three_ without a proper wash. No. Thanks. 

By the time she got done, she couldn’t feel her fingers and toes. The numbness was quickly spreading. Kaiya hastily dried off and dressed, thankful to finally have some protection against the chill. She wrapped a towel around her head, collected her things, and ripped open the door to the bathhouse. The plan: get back inside Dadan’s home as soon as possible. Despite the anxiety fire gave her, she couldn’t deny its usefulness. 

Kaiya was so focused on hurrying back into the warm hut and juggling the things in her arms despite the constant shivering. Her backpack, her small lantern, and the bundle of dirty clothes in her hands was enough to keep her hands occupied while her mind wandered, wondering what the day would bring. Kaiya had just slipped through the foyer door of the hut when the towel fell in front of her eyes. She was moving fast, hurrying back to the safety of the cabin, when she bumped right into something - or rather, _someone_. 

“Watch it!” Ace snapped. 

She plopped right onto the foyer floor with a thud. Everything in her arms spilled into the foyer area and Kaiya moved the towel up and out of her eyes just in time to see a small blaze erupt. Her clothes were spread across the entrance area and the lantern had landed on its side. The small glass door had opened and the candle rolled out, quickly igniting the cloth. 

Kaiya gasped and scurried against the wall. She felt her heart sputter in fear as the fire danced before her. She began to hyperventilate as screams filled her head and visions of smoke flashed.

Ace was there in an instant. “Gimme that!” 

He ripped the damp towel off her head. The fire was close to her backpack but he quickly punted it towards the wall. Kaiya watched as the boy raised the towel in the air and smothered the fire. It hissed and smoked but the flames died down. 

Kaiya reached down with shaky hands and grabbed ahold of the leather backpack. She clutched it close to her chest and sank along the wall with her head bowed. 

Ace watched as she buried her face in the bag. He was silent as she took big, shaky breaths. When Ace lifted the towel, he could see her clothing still smoking slightly. Didn’t look like there was going to be any saving the outfit she’d arrived in but at least no one had gotten burned. 

Kaiya ran her fingers over the scorch mark on the leather backpack. There was a big, black scuff where the initials had been. She could still make them out. Just barely. 

She licked a finger and ran it over the darkened spot but there was no removing the imperfection. Kaiya’s fingers tightened on the bag. It was the only physical thing she had left from him. 

“Sorry, daddy,” she murmured to the bag. Her fingers kept rubbing the mark, feeling the initials pressed into the bag. It took her a moment to remember Ace was there as well. 

“Thank you,” Kaiya said. There was gratitude in her voice and the way she looked at him made him stiffen. Thankfully, she averted her eyes. She quickly slid the backpack over her shoulders and raised the towel to observe the charred clothing she’d arrived in. 

“That sucks,” Ace said as he nodded at the pile. Kaiya gave him a deadpan expression. “Watch where you’re going next time.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

It didn’t take too long for the earliest bandits to start stirring. Kaiya was thankful she had woken when she did. Three of bandits started off by fighting about who needed to use the shitter more as they ran outside. Others queued up their things in a line by the door while they waited to take a rinse. Dogra, the smallest bandit there, seemed to be the one in charge of assigning people’s tasks for the day. _Dogra: dictionary reader and mini manager_ , Kaiya noted to herself. 

She had spent her time trying to braid her still-damp hair but after countless tries of attempting to get her fingers to work properly, she gave up. Plus she didn’t really bring a mirror and that didn’t make it any easier. So Kaiya sat and waited. She was in the main room and she faced the fire as well as the only entrance. 

When Dadan woke up, it didn’t take long for her to start barking orders at the others. Kaiya idly tried counting how many bandits there were but she kept forgetting who she had counted because they kept going back and forth. She noticed the bandits were mostly men but there were some women here and there. No one seemed to even notice her. The girl silently watched their morning routine and wondered what Dadan had in store for her today. 

Like any others, though, there were certain morning rituals that Dadan had to perform before she started her day. Kaiya was feeling a little fidgety but she stayed in the same place as the woman brushed her teeth, washed her face, had her morning smoke. Kaiya couldn’t move just yet. She had to wait and see what Dadan wanted her to do today. She had to prove she could live here so she didn’t get sent back to the village. 

The young girl speculated what the woman had in store for her today. It wasn’t until something new caught her eye as she looked down. 

Surely enough, the burnt skin on her hand had darkened, just as Magra predicted. There was a little brown egg shape about an inch below her wrist. It was small, not very noticeable, but still. _Another burn to add to the collection_ , she thought bitterly. She didn’t get to see what her back looked like when it was healing. This little burn, however, seemed to have grown its own bubble. 

“Quit poking at it,” Magra said suddenly. Kaiya jumped at his voice. “Unless you want it to get infected.” 

“Why does it look like that?” Kaiya asked curiously. “It’s all bubbly.” 

“New skin’s gonna grow underneath it,” Magra said. “The blister actually has fluid inside. Keeps your skin clean, helps you heal, stuff like that. Our bodies can do some pretty cool stuff.”

Kaiya brought her hand to her face and examined the little welt. She supposed it _was_ pretty cool. Magra turned his back and Kaiya watched her skin tighten as she put pressure on half of the little egg. 

“OW!” A flick to the back of her head made her turn. 

“Leave it alone,” Magra said firmly. 

“Yes sir,” Kaiya murmured. 

By that time, Dadan finally approached. The woman had a cigarette in her mouth as she approached the fire. She stopped when she got close to Kaiya. 

“Eh? You’re still here?” The woman sounded genuinely surprised. Kaiya gave her a curt nod. “Did you get all your chores done?” Dadan asked with narrowed eyes. Another nod from Kaiya. Dadan saw Magra smile in approval from behind the girl. 

The woman blinked. She really thought the girl wouldn’t be able to get all the chores done in one day, but… the living area was cleaner than it usually was. Most of the bandits like to cut corners when it was their turn but not Kaiya. Dadan had seen her Kaiya’s handiwork reorganizing the weapons and storage. The attention she paid to little details was impressive.

“You better be ready to work your ass off today, because yesterday was just the beginning,” Dadan told her darkly. Kaiya took a deep breath and gave another curt nod. She had already frozen half of her body and unintentionally started a small fire today. Plus it was only breakfast time. How much worse could it get?

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Winter sucked. 

It was cold. Food was harder to find. Ice and snow on the mountain made the landscape more treacherous. And to add more to his misery, there was a certain girl hanging around, too. He clenched his jaw. He wished she would just go away. He couldn’t focus on anything when she was around. 

Ace had his pipe hanging from his back so he could stick his hands in his pockets as he walked. He’d wasted the entire morning tracking a deer only to find it had been mauled by another creature. There was also a rabbit he happened to stumble across but the quick little bastard got away. 

He was tired and hungry. Ace reached a gloved finger up and scratched at his chin. Something had screwed with his traps at the river so that had been a dead end, too. He made a mental note to remake his traps later. There were usually people assigned to hunting and foraging but Ace hated relying on the bandits. He came home with a successful kill more often than anyone. Though he didn’t like sharing his bounty, it was nice to have someone else worry about all the prep, cooking, and clean up. Plus Dadan let him sit next to her at meal times and there was nothing more gratifying than having a giant plate of hot food set down right in front of you. 

A far off bell resonated in the distance and Ace picked up the pace. Mealtime. Thankfully, someone else had brought something home for lunch. He walked as fast as he could. The snow had started to melt the day before but the night brought more cold, turning the mountain into a giant, icy slope. He would have ran home if it weren’t so slippery. 

Bandits gratefully hurried away from their current tasks and hurried inside to claim a seat and some much needed grub. Ace had just passed by the bathing shed when he heard a weird sound.

It was a groan. 

Curiously, Ace snuck close to the shed. He heard the sound of sloshing water. The sound of something being scraped against the washboard. The door was slightly ajar. He peeked his head in ever so slowly. 

Kaiya was on the stool. She had her winter coat hung up on the wall and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. In front of her, a large tub full of hot, soapy water and… a hell of a lot of underwear. 

Her hair was pulled back into a simple, low ponytail. Her bangs shadowed her face slightly when she was bent down. He could see her cheeks were flushed slightly. There was already one full line of undergarments hanging up. 

“Ewww.” Kaiya held up a large pair of _untidy_ whities with a very noticeable brown streak on it. 

Ace burst out laughing. Her head whipped around in time to see him clutch his stomach and point. “You got stuck on laundry duty!” Kaiya had a very sour look on her face. “Hope you like scrubbing everyone’s shit,” Ace said as he turned. 

“Whatever,” Kaiya said, “skid mark.” 

He stopped walking. He turned to face her with a very dark look on his face. “What the hell did you just call me?” 

Kaiya smirked and pointed her thumb towards a pair of small boxers that were drip drying behind her. He gulped. “You heard me.” 

Ace didn’t need a mirror to know his face was bright red. There wasn’t always shit to wipe with in the woods! Plus he’d accidentally used poison ivy once and he definitely wasn’t going to make _that_ mistake again. He may or may not have adequately wiped his ass last time he took a dump. 

“You tell anyone about that and I’ll make sure you pay for it.” Ace pointed a threatening finger in her direction. 

Kaiya simply smirked and resumed her chore. Ace watched her face as she worked. Her hair obscured his view a bit and her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. The smirk disappeared quickly. She looked so serious. He didn’t get why. It was just laundry. 

It was then he realized the bell had gone still. He could hear the bandits inside the hut. Ace knew that meant he’d missed the start of lunch. 

“Shit.” He was going to have to hurry if he wanted to eat. He turned his back to Kaiya. “Have fun smelling everyone’s assholes.” 

When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Kaiya’s mouth turn upwards at the corners for just a moment before her serious demeanor returned. Ace began to make his way to the hut for some warm lunch. 

“Yeah,” Kaiya said to his back. She picked up another large pair of boxers and sighed. “I’m having a blast.” 

The only upside to washing everyone’s underwear, she figured, was at least they’d given her hot water. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

**Lunch Time**

By the time he got into the cabin, lunch time was in full swing. The huge dish of meat was already half gone. 

“Oi,” Dadan said to Ace, “where’s the princess at?” 

Ace rolled his eyes. “She’s busy scrubbing shit.” 

The woman hummed as she watched Ace kick and shove a few bandits out of the way to grab a portion. She had told Kaiya she wasn’t allowed to eat until she finished the laundry but…

From the looks of it, she wouldn’t be eating at all. There was a small pile of food on the large serving platter and it was diminishing quickly. Dadan scratched her head. Maybe she’d been a little too harsh, after all. Kid needed to toughen up but she deserved the chance to eat… 

“You think Kaiya would be alright with a few drumsticks?” Magra asked. 

“Heh?” Dadan looked down at the plate. 

The man smiled. “She’s got a lot of laundry to do,” he pointed out. “She’s going to have a hard time wrapping up her afternoon chores if she does get some food in her.” 

“I told her to finish the laundry before she ate,” Dadan told him. She couldn’t start going back on her rules now. 

“I’ll get her,” he offered. Magra gave Dadan’s shoulder a squeeze as he passed by. The woman crossed her arms as she watched him walk away. He might have been a man but he was _damn_ soft. 

Ace’s keen eyes didn’t miss the interaction. He knew all about Dadan and Magra, try as they might to hide it. Everyone knew about the two but no one said anything, like it was some big secret. The man disappeared out the door and minutes later, he reappeared with _her_ in tow. 

Kaiya’s eyes grew large when she saw the plate sitting beside Dadan. He couldn’t make out what Magra said exactly, but the large bandit nodded in the direction of her plate. It also happened to be the direction of Ace and Dadan. 

“Thank you!” Kaiya said gratefully. She hastily slipped out of her winter gear and made her way just in time to see Ace nab one of her drumsticks. “Hey! Magra said that was mine!”

“Too bad,” Ace said with a mouthful, “shoulda been faster.” 

Dadan silently watched the two interact. Survival of the fittest _was_ the rule out here. She couldn’t make an exception for Kaiya. 

“That’s not fair!” Kaiya said with a stomp. “Magra,” she complained, pointing, “tell him it’s mine!”

“Jeez,” Ace said, itching the inside of his ear. “Shut up already. You just got here and you’re already getting on my nerves.”

“I wasn’t even talking to you!” Kaiya snapped.

“You were talking shit _about_ me!” 

“I wouldn’t waste my breath-“

Dadan groaned and rubbed her temples as their voices grew louder and louder. “These damn kids are driving me crazy,” she said to herself. 

Magra laughed and placed a small cup of sake in front of her. It might have been lunchtime but he thought she more than deserved it. “Don’t worry,” he said reassuringly, “one day you’ll have little gold-eyed grandbabies running around here.” 

She was in the middle of taking a sip but the sentence caused her to sputter on the sweet liquid. 

“Boss!” Dogra cried. Magra pounded on her back until the coughing subsided. 

“No,” Dadan said upon recovery. She pointed a finger to Magra. “No. Don’t even say that.” The woman feigned irritation but Magra could see the gears started to turn in her head as she watched the kids bicker. 

They were standing up now and almost nose to nose. Kaiya had a sassy hand on her hip as leaned forward and wagged a finger in the boy’s face. Ace was standing straight up with his arms crossed while she told him off. 

“They kinda remind me of us when we were younger,” Magra said in a low voice. He gave Dadan a gentle nudge. The woman blushed somewhat and cleared her throat. Magra shrugged innocently when Dadan shot him a dark look. “They’d be pretty cute, is all I’m saying. Nice girl like that… wouldn’t be too bad for him. Might soften him up a bit.” 

The woman snorted. “ _She_ could use some toughening up.” 

Dogra watched the spat with a frown on his face. “Are they at it _again_?” he asked. His tone was beyond exasperated. “This is the third time today.” 

“Fourth,” someone corrected. The other bandits seemed to enjoy the fact Ace was bothering someone else for a change. The boy had a bad temper, that was for sure, and they were all silently thankful they weren’t the target of his aggression. 

Kaiya shrieked as Ace grabbed a fistful of her hair. He yanked her head downward violently. Her skull would have made an impact with the floor if she hadn’t hastily grabbed onto the front of his shirt. The two collapsed in a heap with Ace on top.

“Here!” Ace said, grabbing the partially eaten drumstick. “You can have it!” He shoved the food in her face, making sure to smear it all over her cheeks while he was at it. Kaiya shrieked and tried pushing him. When that didn’t work, her legs recoiled and she placed two feet on his chest, ready to shove him away. 

Magra hurried over and grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck.

“Alright, alright,” he said, “that’s enough.”

“ _He_ started it!” 

“Did _not_ , you big dumb baby.” 

“I am _NOT_ a-” 

And the vicious cycle started over again until they were forced to sit on opposite sides of the fire as they finished their meal. 

“These kids are gonna be the death of me,” Dadan said after Magra had sat back down. He chuckled good naturedly. 

“They might be the death of each other,” Dogra said warily as he eyed the kids. Ace was flipped Kaiya off. Twice. 

“Cut that out!” Dadan barked at him. Kaiya pantomimed laughter as she pointed at Ace. “You too!” The girl straightened up quickly. Ace had a satisfied look on his face.

“I still think they’d be cute together,” Magra said with a little shrug. 

“God, no,” Dadan said with a disgusted look. “They’re so young.” 

As if to prove her point, Ace pulled an eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at the girl. Kaiya harrumphed and turned away from him with her arms crossed.

Magra simply smiled knowingly. “Just give it time,” he said. “Give it time.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The day passed by rather uneventfully. Dadan made sure Kaiya had plenty of chores to keep her occupied until dinner. Ace was ordered to not cause trouble around the house, which he took as a great excuse to stay away until it got dark. 

The adults took pre-emptive measures and assigned both children a seat on opposite sides of the fire when they ate.

The third day of Kaiya’s new life had started out very similar to the second, minus setting a small fire in the foyer.

Kaiya woke up early, bathed, and patiently waited for Dadan to assign her more work. 

“You want _more_ to do, kid?” Dadan asked in exasperation. She hadn’t written so much since… well, hell, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d written so much. The house was damn near spotless. The dishes shined. All their weapons and storage were clean and organized. There wasn’t enough snow to shovel walkways again… 

It hurt her head trying to figure out what to do with the girl. 

“It’s Sunday,” Dadan said. “Why don’t you just go play or something? Get out of my hair.”

Kaiya blinked. “You don’t have a list of chores you want me to do today?” 

Dadan glowered. “Not yet but I will if you keep bugging me.”

Kaiya gulped and stood up. 

“We all need a day off,” Magra said with a smile. He took a seat in front of the fire beside Dadan. The large man handed Kaiya a small bowl of rice for breakfast. Kaiya thanked him and looked down at the bowl. She didn’t ask for silverware this time; she just scooped some up with her fingers and ignored the voice in her head. She could be proper another time. 

She had just stood up to grab her winter gear when Dadan spoke. 

“Hey, princess,” the woman said. 

“Yes m-“ That habit was harder to kick than she thought. Dadan’s eyes narrowed at the girl. 

“If you’re going out, grab your bow and arrows.”

“Really?!” Kaiya asked excitedly. 

“Stay close and keep an eye out,” she warned. 

“Okay!” Kaiya said with a grin. “I will!” 

Magra waited until Kaiya left before he spoke to Dadan. “Don’t look so nervous,” he said with a nudge. “She’ll be alright.”

Dadan hummed to herself. Should she have told the girl to stick with Ace? He knew how to hold his own but…

“Gah,” Dadan said, waving a hand. “I don’t care what happens to her. If she doesn’t like the mountains she can leave.”

Magra and Dogra shared a smile. Their leader tried acting heartless but she didn’t have anyone fooled, certainly not them. 

“We’ll keep an eye out for her,” Magra reassured. He had firewood duty today but he was sure he could find someone to delegate the task to. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he said to Dadan. A wink to the woman and then he was gone, too. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“I’m glad I found you,” Magra said. 

Ace jumped at the man’s voice but he didn’t let that distract him. He had already finished placing his sticks upright in a circle. The snow was holding them up beautifully. He couldn’t work with his gloves on, though, and his fingers shook as he attempted to wrap the twine around the sticks. 

“That’s looking good,” Magra complimented. Ace was silent. He didn’t thank the bandit. Magra was the one who’d taught him how to make it, after all. The man squatted down in the snow and watched the young boy work on his fish trap. 

“What do you want?” Ace asked. 

“What makes you think I want something?” Magra asked. 

“You guys don’t talk to me unless you have to,” Ace said blankly. Magra frowned. He supposed it wasn’t untrue. Even for a child, though, Ace had a very… intimidating presence. Magra knew he could handle the boy but Ace made some of the other bandits very nervous. 

Magra sighed. “I had a favor to ask you,” he said.

“No,” Ace said quickly. He made sure his twine was tied off tightly before he moved on to the next section. “I’m busy.”

“Well,” Magra said, getting up, “that’s fine.” He turned his back on the boy and waved. “I’m sure Kaiya can handle herself.”

Ace accidentally pulled the twine so hard it snapped. “What?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Magra said. “I think Kaiya’s around here somewhere… but I’m sure she can find her way back if she needs to.”

Ace watched the large man walk off without another word. His fish trap was half done but… Ugh! Who let that stupid girl wander the woods by herself, anyway?! Did they _want_ her to get mauled by something?!

His trap would have to wait. Ace scowled and placed his work against the tree. He’d just have to come back later. First things first, he had to find that idiot and make sure she was okay.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya walked northeast. Or at least she hoped she was walking northeast. According to her map, that’s where the tip of the mountain was. 

If there was one thing she really wanted to do, it was sight see. 

The first time she’d taken a trip up the mountains, her uncle had stopped halfway. There was a clearing on the mountain that allowed them to look out at the East Blue without any trees in the way. That was her destination today. 

It was a beautiful day outside. Yes, it was cold, but the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the mountain looked like it was covered in white glitter. The forest paths were slippery but she found traveling in fresh new snow was actually easier than following the paths. 

Kaiya sang to herself as she walked at a leisurely pace. The bow and quiver felt tight over her winter clothing, but she knew it was necessary for protection. She quietly prayed she didn’t encounter anything. She didn’t know if she could handle it… but she didn’t let that fear stop her. 

She had no idea how long she had walked. Half an hour? An hour? Maybe even more. The sun was shining high in the sky. It had to be close to noon. Her stomach grumbled. She was getting hungry and she hadn’t seen any sign of another living creature on her walk. If she did, she didn’t notice it, any way. 

Her journey had begun with such high hopes for her simple task: find a good spot to see the ocean. After wandering around, though, her calves were aching and she didn’t think she was going to find it at all…

Until she did. 

It was beautiful, the clearing. Undisturbed snow glistened in the sun. There was a steep drop and trees resumed below, but there it was: her unobstructed view of that beautiful blue sea. 

Kaiya approached the edge. She made sure not to get too close, but she sighed and stared out at the view. Sunlight glistened off the gentle waves that rolled towards the land. There wasn’t a single ship in sight, just blue and gold as far as the eye could see. She could feel her heart thudding in rapid excitement. It was so beautiful! Oh, how she longed to venture out beyond that ocean one day… it was far away but it seemed so close she could almost touch it. 

The snow beneath her feet shifted and Kaiya let out a scream. She could feel the earth loosen and crumble beneath her. Her feet tried to pedal backwards but she slipped and lost her balance. Her voice pierced the air, a shrill cry before she plummeted. 

Then a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed ahold of her sleeve. Kaiya looked up incredulously as she dangled. Ace had a fistful of her coat. 

“Don’t just sit there, get up!” he said frantically. 

Kaiya grabbed for his hand and tried her best to pull herself up. She kicked off the side of the mountain and eventually plopped onto the ledge with a relieved sigh. 

“Geez, good thing I was here,” Ace said, “You’d be dead by now.”

Kaiya was lying on her back, breathing hard and trying to calm herself down before she spoke. 

“What _are_ you doing here?” she asked with narrowed eyes. 

Ace turned a slight shade of pink. “None of your damn business,” he said as he turned. “Next time I won’t bother trying to help you.”

“What is your problem?” Kaiya asked angrily. “Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?”

Ace stiffened up. Kaiya was standing now. He marched up to Kaiya and got so close, she could have counted the freckles on his nose.

“My life was just fine before you came along, y’know that?” Kaiya’s eyebrows were furrowed as he leaned forward, his mouth spewing venomous words in her direction. “Then all of a sudden you’re fucking everywhere I turn-“

“Am not,” she interjected.

“-and every time I get involved with you a bunch of bad stuff happens. Sea Kings, psychos, and a whole bunch of crazy other shit! You’re like a magnet for trouble and you can’t even get yourself out of it without my help!”

Kaiya took a step back and grabbed her elbow with her right hand. Her eyes were trained on Ace’s boots as he continued, oblivious to how his words affected her. She had the thought it would have been nice if she could just grow small - tinier and tinier - until she was merely a speck in the snow, because that’s what she felt like at the moment.

“Then,” Ace continued, “all of a sudden you’re always in the city when I go-“

“I go to school there!”

“-and you’re hanging out with Sabo and holding hands with him and inviting him to your stupid plays.”

Kaiya’s eyes narrowed. “ _First of all_ , I’ve never invited him to a play, it was just a talent show. And Sabo’s my _friend_ ,” she said defensively. “Unlike you, apparently.” 

“He was _my_ friend, first,” Ace countered.

“You’re not his one and only friend,” Kaiya said. “You don’t have a monopoly on his friendship!”

“I’m his _best_ friend,” Ace said firmly. “But the second he sees you I don’t matter anymore and you treat me like shit when other people are around.” 

Other than the burn mark on her back, the thing Kaiya hated most about herself was the fact her tear ducts were wired to her anger. She was blinking furiously, willing herself to keep the tears to herself for just once in her life. She didn’t want to cry in front of him. Not again. She took a deep breath and her posture straightened. She took a step towards Ace and her gloved finger poked him in the chest.

“You don’t get to play that card. You’ve _always_ treated me like garbage,” Kaiya said, her words coming out quicker and quicker. “When you offered to help me go to the Grey Terminal to try and find that stupid knife I thought it meant we were _finally_ becoming friends. Then it all ended and I _know_ you helped me get home but you weren’t even there when I woke up. You risked your life to help me then you didn’t even bother to say goodbye.” 

Her voice was louder now, her face was right in front of his. Her eyes were narrow and angry. He could see tiny flecks of copper in them.

“ _You’re_ the one who pushed _me_ away first,” Kaiya said. “After Trash Mountain _you_ were the one who said you were sick of seeing me.” 

Ace clenched his jaw. He _had_ said that, after all, but it wasn’t like he wanted to...

“After my ankle healed I hiked all the way up this stupid mountain to make sure you were okay and you not only blow me off, you had the _audacity_ to tell me to get lost.” 

The boy crossed his arms and did his best to look stern and serious. He could feel her anger bubbling up, threatening to spill over and morph into absolute rage as she yelled at him. 

“You’re the most infuriating person I have ever met!” Kaiya said. “You are absolutely insufferable! You help me out and then turn around and act like I conned you into doing it! You treat me like I’m nothing like a burden because I can’t fight the way you can! All you do is call me names and treat me like I’m stupid-” 

“-because you are,” Ace said plainly. 

And that was the icing on the cake. Kaiya let out a scream of frustration. Her fist whipped around but not fast enough. Ace managed to grab it with his left hand, no less, before she swung again. He caught the second punch in his right hand and that ticked her off even more. 

In a moment of adrenaline fueled anger, Kaiya raised a knee and aimed it straight for his groin. But Ace knew this trick. Girls were stupid _and_ predictable. His leg shot up and their knees forcefully collided. His expression turned into a glower as he swallowed the pain; Kaiya seemed to be fighting tears. 

“You can’t beat me in a fight,” Ace said. “And you never will.” He squeezed her fists and twisted. Kaiya let out a yelp of pain. Ace watched the shock, the pain, the surprise in her eyes. He squeezed tighter; Kaiya sank lower and lower until he finally pushed her away from the ledge. She backpedaled, tripped, and plopped face first into the snow. 

Kaiya pushed herself to her hands and knees. Snow melted and mixed with her tears as she angrily wiped away the moisture. 

“I told you,” Ace said coldly, “you aren’t welcome. You don’t belong in the mountains. You aren’t strong enough to survive here.”

Kaiya could feel moisture seeping into her pants. She was breathing hard and trying her hardest not to let the tears fall. All she could do was focus on the snow beneath her.

“You’re nothing but a spoiled little city brat,” Ace continued. He saw her fists clench. She was shaking and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the temperature. “The only reason you came here was because you had nowhere else to run.” 

Kaiya slowly pushed herself up to standing. She brushed the snow off the knees of her pants, straightened her clothing. 

“That’s not true,” she said quietly. 

Ace scowled. “You wouldn’t have come here unless it was a last resort.” 

Kaiya turned and stared at him blankly. “There are plenty of other places I could have gone,” she told him matter-of-factly. Then, her expression became genuine. “This _was_ my first choice.”

“You’re a liar.” 

“I don’t lie,” Kaiya said seriously. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. Either she really _was_ lying or there was something seriously wrong with her.  
  
“Why the hell would you come here _first_ ?” Ace asked angrily. “You _have_ to be stupid. This is literally the worst place you could have picked.” 

Kaiya cocked her head up slightly. Her mouth was turned downward at the corners. 

“You’ve got it fucking made,” Ace said. “Everything you want or need. Yeah, sucks your aunt died, but you act like you’ve got it so bad. Boo hoo, look at me, I’m Kaiya. My uncle hurt my feelings so I’m gonna run away from home.” He blew a raspberry. “You don’t even know how good you’ve got it because you never had to suffer.” 

Ace felt his hair suddenly stand up on the back of his neck. Kaiya was livid, he could see it in her face. He could see wind rustling trees in the distance but the air around them had stilled. For a moment, he didn’t realize what was happening. It just felt like there was a weight slowly being added onto his shoulders. Gravity was trying to pull him down and Ace found himself struggling to stay standing. 

She was staring at him with an intensity, he had the thought that she might actually do something crazy. 

It was like there was an invisible bubble around them. The snow was slowly becoming compact, crunching into itself. A thin branch cracked nearby. Ace even caught sight of a rabbit - _that little motherfucker that got away from him!_ \- that had passed out. 

He recalled that there had previously been birdsong in the background but at the moment there was nothing but stillness. When Ace looked at Kaiya, he could feel energy rolling off of her. When the anger finally hit, it was like a wave. Ace felt the force push him back. He took a single step and angled his body against the wind. 

Ace could tell a difference between the air in the mountains and the air down by the coast; it was always thinner in the mountains but at the moment, it felt like all of the oxygen was slowly being sucked from the surrounding area. He could see something dark in Kaiya’s eyes as she glared at him. 

“You hate me because you think my life’s better than yours but you have no idea,” she snarled, “ _no idea_ what it’s like to lose people you love.” Kaiya slowly walked towards him and Ace could feel his heart beating faster. He felt like he was backed into a corner. “You can’t even begin to comprehend what it feels like to have people you care about ripped away in a single night.” 

His heart was thudding now and he could feel electricity shooting through his veins. He felt like he’d been captured. He was an animal and there were two things he could do: fight or flee. 

He wasn’t going to flee. 

He _never_ ran from a fight. He wasn’t going to run from this one. 

Ace’s will collided with hers and, for a moment, it seemed like everything stilled. Their eyes met, black versus that liquid gold. Just like before, a portal seemed to open in her eyes; he was sucked in, but he was ready for it this time. Instead of flailing as he fell, he went feet first and braced for an impact. He landed on his feet.

When Ace stood, there was only darkness… and her. Except she wasn’t eight-years-old anymore.

No. The person in front of him wasn’t a little girl, she was a _woman_ , complete with curves in all the right places. Her face had elongated somewhat but she still had the same round nose and cheeks, those upturned, almond shaped eyes. Her arms were crossed and she had all her weight on one foot so her hip jutted out.

She had prominent muscles, very well defined, but not overly bulky. Her shoulders and arms were well toned, her strong quads visible even through her pants. Her hair was pulled back into a long, sleek ponytail that cascaded down her back. The look on her face wasn’t that of a scared kid, it was the look of a woman, a fierce, bull headed woman who wasn’t afraid of anything. 

Her clothing was all black. He’d never even _seen_ Kaiya wear black but this woman was covered in it from head to toe. A nice, tight tank top and jeans with little rips here and there. Her boots went up to her knees and they were adorned with gold buckles. There was a belt around her waist and she had a pistol holstered on each side.

Ace was mesmerized by her. She was sexier than anything he’d ever seen in a magazine (and the bandits had a nice, big stash of naughty ones). His feet carried him closer to her until they were merely feet apart. She gave a little smirk as he approached, cocked her eyebrow ever so slightly. When she spoke, her voice was smokey and low, more a purr than a woman speaking.

“Well, well, well. Not bad. Not bad at all.”

She eyed him and Ace felt a wave of self-consciousness rise up. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Usually, he didn’t give a shit what anyone thought of him but this smoking hot woman in front of him, well, he _definitely_ wanted her approval. Her eyes scanned him and her smirk grew into a smile.

He looked down and realized with some surprise that he was… shirtless. And ripped. A chunky beaded necklace, red, adorned his neck. His ever present arm band was still on his left elbow and he had a tattoo on his shoulder. ASCE. There was a weird watch and a striped bracelet on his wrist.

He wore a pair of black shorts with not one but two belts (why, he had no idea), a giant knife at his side, a left thigh holster, and black ankle boots.

“You turned out to be quite the stud,” she said with a smirk.

“Kaiya?” Ace asked incredulously.

The woman placed a hand on her hip and checked her nails. Blood red, just like her lipstick. “Kay, actually.”

Ace watched “Kay” stroll up to him, hips swaying as she did so, and he idly realized _he_ had grown taller, too. He liked it. He had a damn good view down her shirt as she stood in front of him. Her hand raised up and grabbed onto a skull adornment he didn’t even realize had been dangling in front of him.

She slowly pulled down on the accessory (which was attached to an orange hat, of all things) until his face was inches away from hers. Ace gulped. There was black around her eyes and dark red on her smiling lips. She pulled him close, like she was going to kiss him, but that was where she stopped.

“So what’s your fucking problem?” Kay asked.

“W-what?” Ace asked. 

Kay used one hand to push him in the chest. Ace was surprised when he flew back. An invisible wall stopped him abruptly. He didn’t feel the pain of his head or back hitting anything. This world, whatever it was, didn’t seem to have physical pain. Thankfully.

“You’ve got bad manners and a bad attitude,” Kay said. “And that pisses me off.” She had a mean frown on her face. “You might _think_ you’re hot shit but you’re just an angry, little boy.” 

Ace grit his teeth together. “I’ll show you,” he warned. 

“Kid, there are a thousand different ways I could kill you in my sleep,” Kay said. She walked towards him her boots were loud, like they were going over a wooden floor. He scowled and crossed his arms as he looked up at her. Wait. _Up_?!

Yes, she was taller than him now. Much, much taller. In fact, he craned his neck up to see her. When he looked down, he realized his body was back to normal, but that wasn’t going to stop him. “I’ll kick your ass for saying that!” Ace said angrily. 

Kay laughed. It was a cold, mocking sound. “You can’t beat me,” she said with a smirk. “No matter how much you wish you could.” This woman was as infuriating as she was good looking. Ace wasn’t going to let her - or anyone - talk to him that way. He roared and quickly rushed at her, his arm whipping back, but when he launched the attack, she disappeared. 

“What the-” 

“Come on, Ace.” This voice was different. It was lighter, much more gentle. He whipped around to see… Kaiya, he guessed. Her skin tight black outfit had been replaced with a flowing white dress. It showed off her shoulders, hugged her breasts, her waist, then fell in large ruffles until it ended at the knees. 

Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Her body was slimmer, her arms and legs less muscular, but still toned. She laughed as she walked towards him. It was tinkling, musical. Wind seemed to ripple her dress. She bent down at the waist, put her hands on her knees as she looked at him. 

“What the hell do you want?” Ace asked her. 

She gave a small, sad smile and cupped his cheek. Her hands were so smooth, so soft. Ace could feel the heat from her palm.

“Baby, look at you,” she said softly, “you still have so much animosity pent up. So much anger. Resentment. Hatred.”

“Get away from me,” Ace said, pulling away. “I hate you.” 

He could see the hurt in her eyes. “No,” Kaiya said. She shook her head ever so slightly. “You don’t. You never have.” 

“You don’t know nothin’ about me,” Ace snapped. 

She stood up straight, tilted her head slightly and gave him an odd little smirk. “Quite the contrary,” she said. She spoke carefully, like she would wake someone if her voice rose too loud. “I know _everything_ about you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Ace challenged. “Like what?” 

She smiled and it was like sunshine streaming through the clouds on a dark day. “I know your favorite color is red,” she said, “and your favorite season is summer because you enjoy the heat. I know you don’t like spicy food. And that you love the water but you’re secretly afraid of the Sea Kings,” she said. Ace’s eyebrows pulled together. He’d _never_ told her that. He never told _anyone_ that.

“I also know you dream about becoming the King of Pirates, you and both your brothers.” 

Ace rolled his eyes. She _had_ to be talking out of her ass. “I don’t have any brothers.”

“Not yet,” she smiled. “But you will.” He glared at her while she simply gave him a knowing smile. Kaiya nodded at the band around his left arm. “I know you broke your arm when you were seven and I can tell you the story behind every one of your scars,” Kaiya said, “even the ones you don’t have yet.” 

“That’s a lie,” he said. “I’d never tell you any of that shit.” 

Kaiya laughed again. It sounded like the most beautiful bells he’d ever heard. It was so musical. It shook her shoulders as her head tilted back. 

“Ace,” she said, her voice gentle. She knelt down so they were face to face. There was a broad grin on her face. “You and I are going to be stuck together for a long time.”

“How do _you_ know?” Ace asked skeptically.

Kaiya simply grinned at him. He could see dimples at the corner of her mouth. “I just know,” she said. Her eyes were sparkling, gold irises shining like the sunset bouncing off choppy waves. She placed a hand behind his neck and pressed her forehead against his. He stiffened but he refused to close his eyes. He simply stared back into hers, an abyss of black and gold. 

“Hang in there,” Kaiya said earnestly. “You have a lot of overdue love and a lot of laughter coming your way.” 

Ace scowled and stepped out of her grasp. He’d heard something similar before from her aunt. He didn’t believe it then and he didn’t believe it now. Kaiya must have seen it in his face. 

“Give me time to prove it to you,” Kaiya said. “Then you’ll realize everything I’ve said is true.” The boy scoffed in disbelief. A smile graced her features. “We’re going to have a lot fun together, you and I.” Her expression soured and he could feel his stomach turn over. “But first, you have to get out of here,” she said quickly, grabbing his shoulders. 

“Why?” Ace asked. 

Kaiya gave a tight smile. “It’s not safe. You don’t belong here. That’s why you can’t stay.” Ace frowned. That was the exact same thing he was trying to tell _her_ before he’d been yanked into this darkness. Again. Something rocked the invisible ground beneath him and Ace nearly lost his balance. Kaiya was still standing up straight and she was unphased. 

“I don’t mind you being here,” Kaiya said, “but _she_ does.” She pointed over her shoulder. 

Ace gulped when he saw _her,_ Kay, the woman in black. She raised her head up and stared down her nose at him. Kay impatiently clapped her hands twice.

“Chop chop! We’re gonna pay for this, you know,” Kay said sourly. 

Kaiya gave a small smile. “It’s okay,” she said, looking over at Ace. “We owe it to him.” Kaiya stroked his cheek with her fingers. “Besides, he’s worth the pain. Every ounce of it.” 

“Yeah,” Kay said sarcastically. “I don’t think so.” 

Kay rotated her neck, her shoulders, cracked her knuckles. Kaiya stood beside her muscular, black-clad counter part. They looked so similar, same height, same face. Future Kaiya was good looking but it leaned more towards cute than it did hot. She had an air about her, an air of elegance, nobility, almost. She was like a beautiful, bronze-skinned angel, the way she carried herself. 

Ace remembered something he’d heard a bandit say once. “Too hot to handle, too cold to hold.” That was Kay. Her black-rimmed eyes were right on him. It made him feel uneasy. Ace could feel his temperature slowly rising as she glowered at him. Her heavy footfalls echoed as she walked closer. She was like… like a dark skinned devil. There was a malicious energy around her. Ace began to back track. 

“Alright, kid,” Kay said darkly, “you’ve overstayed your welcome.” 

He looked to Kaiya - the _nice_ one - for help but she hung back with a sheepish looking expression on her face. “Sorry, love,” she said apologetically. “I’ll see you soon enough. I promise.” Kaiya turned, her white dress twirling around her. 

“Wait-” Ace said. He ran towards her but Kay intercepted him. She picked him up by his throat and held him up to her face. The boy struggled but her grip was like iron. Ace made gagging sounds as he tried to pry her fingers off. 

“Get the fuck out of here,” Kay told him. “And don’t come back.” 

“F-fuck you,” Ace croaked. He even managed to hock a loogie right in her face. Kay used the back of her hand to wipe her cheek then she smiled. It was a wicked look, her red lips curled upwards like that. 

“You wish, kid,” she said.

Kay grunted as she spun around and tossed him back. Ace screamed as he flew through the air. His back collided painfully with the ground. The wind escaped his lungs. Ace gasped for breath and curled into himself. Kay’s voice was low when she spoke. It wasn’t the growl she had before, but a purr, so low he wondered if she’d really said it or if he’d imagined it. The last thing he remembered seeing before he passed out was a pair of black leather boots.  
  
“But maybe one day.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Kaiya woke up first. 

The sky was cloudy and it was slowly starting to get dark. She groaned and sat up. Apparently she’d passed out in the snow. The entire back side of her pants were absolutely soaked. Her face, fingers, and toes were numb. Her head was steadily throbbing. 

She shivered, stood, and let out a gasp. 

The clearing they had wandered into had been… destroyed. 

Kaiya looked at the surrounding area. It was as if a crater had smashed right into the earth. A gaping hole exposed brown and green ground. Snow had been completely cleared from the center radius. Nearby trees that had previously been covered in tufts of snow were bare. A few were bowed, as if a powerful gale had toppled them right over. The ledge she had previously stood on had crumbled further. 

The last thing she remembered was Ace being mean to her and then…

“Ace! Ace?!” Kaiya whipped around. He was lying on his side in the snow on the other side of the crater. She rushed over to his side and fell onto her knees. “Ace, Ace wake up!” Kaiya moved him to his back and shook his shoulders. “Come on!” 

Ace shot up with a gasp and their heads collided. Both of the children groaned and clutched their foreheads. 

“What the hell?” Ace asked. He had his eyes squeezed shut as he clutched his sore skull. When his eyes opened, he gave Kaiya a weird look, like there was something out of place on her face. 

“W-what?” Kaiya dared ask. 

Ace’s mouth was open, like he wanted to say something. His eyes kept looking at her, like he was searching for something. After a moment, his mouth clamped shut and he pushed himself to standing. Kaiya followed suit. 

The boy quietly looked around and took in the ruined landscape. 

“What the fuck,” he whispered to himself. He looked at the hole in the earth where they’d previously been standing. Ace turned his face to the sky and realized it was nearly dusk. If they didn’t get back soon, they’d have to find their way back in the dark. 

Ace shook his head. He looked at the devastated earth, then at Kaiya. At the moment, he had a perfect view of her profile. Her eyes were trained downward, staring at the spot they previously occupied before the shockwave hit. It was kind of crazy to think about… but it was like he’d met with the future Kaiya, even if she called herself something different. 

Kay, as she said her name was, was strong, physically and mentally. At one point, Ace had the thought she could have chewed him up and spit him out. It was hard to believe that the brat in front of him could possibly become a fearsome woman like that. 

“We did this,” Kaiya said quietly. She turned her face towards Ace. “We’re the same.” 

“What are you talking about?” Ace asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“Uncle Ryo has it,” Kaiya said with a nod, more to herself than to him. “I have it,” she said, then she turned her eyes back to him, “and so do you.” 

“Have _what_?” Ace asked in exasperation. 

Kaiya’s eyes were hard. “I think… I think this is a type of haki,” she said. She looked at the broken scenery and nodded. “I don’t know what else it could be,” Kaiya murmured to herself. “It would explain the drop in air pressure and the damage to the environment but…” 

She gave Ace a once over and looked away sheepishly. 

“But what?” Ace asked. 

Kaiya shook her head. “Something just… doesn’t make sense.” A hand went to her temple and she squeezed her eyes shut. He watched her jaw clench, watched a tear sparkle in the corner of her eye. “Ow,” Kaiya whispered. She slowly sank to her knees. 

“Oi,” Ace said, kneeling beside her. Kaiya let out a groan and squeezed her head with both hands. She bit her lip and crouched face first into the snow. He could hear her crying. “Hey, hey, what’s going on?!” 

“It hurts,” came her muffled response. Kaiya’s feet were tucked beneath her, her forehead touched the cold ground. He could see her pulling on her hair as she sucked in shaky breaths. 

“What hurts?!” Ace asked. He unconsciously placed a hand on her back. He could hear muffled sobs. 

“My head,” she said. 

Ace watched stoically as she broke down. He couldn’t help but think back to the two versions of Kaiya that he saw. 

Kay’s words rang in his head. _We’re gonna pay for this, you know_. Ace’s jaw was clenched. He couldn’t do anything but watch as the girl in front of him clutched her head and cried in pain. 

_He’s worth the pain._ That’s what future Kaiya had said. _Every ounce of it._

The girl in front of him sobbed and clutched her hair so tight, he could see the seams of her hat being pulled apart. Ace shook his head. She was in agony and… he couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. 

“Come on,” Ace said. He grabbed onto her shoulders and helped her sit up. Kaiya covered her eyes but he could see the tears and snot trailing down her face. “What do you feel?” Ace asked her. 

“It’s- it’s like-” Kaiya sputtered and took a deep breath. “It feels like my head’s splitting open.” 

Ace frowned. He watched her chin dimple up as she frowned. From far off, Ace heard a faint but frantic bell. **_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._ **

“Shit,” he said under his breath. “C’mon, we gotta go.” He pulled Kaiya to standing. Her entire body was shaking. He could still hear the bell ringing, calling him back home. 

“What’s that noise?” Kaiya asked weakly. 

“A warning,” Ace said, “we gotta get back home. Let’s go.” 

Kaiya wanted to move but when she opened her eyes, all she could do was squint. It wasn’t sunny or bright like it had been earlier that day, but the light was just too intense, too painful. She could hear birds somewhere close by but the song didn’t lift her spirits like it usually did; no, it just seemed to add more pressure, more pain. 

“Give me a minute,” Kaiya whispered. “Please.” 

“We don’t have a minute!” Ace said frantically. The warning bell _never_ went off. That meant something serious had happened. “We gotta go _now_.” 

Kaiya moaned miserably and squeezed her head. “I can’t,” she said. “Just go without me.” 

Ace gave a frustrated groan. “Fucking baby,” he spat. “Get on.” He stood in front of Kaiya and bent his knees. She hesitated. “Come on!” Ace felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. He grabbed onto her legs. Kaiya rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“What’s happening?”

“I dunno,” Ace said. “But we’re gonna find out real soon.” He hurried towards the direction of Dadan’s hut. Kaiya’s groans had quieted down. She was still squeezing his shoulders. “How’s your head?” he asked after a little while. 

“It hurts,” Kaiya answered quietly. Ace was silent. Then she spoke again. “It always ends like this.” 

“Huh?” Ace asked. “Ends like what?” 

Kaiya gave a weak laugh. “With you carrying me home.” He didn’t answer. This _was_ becoming a reccurring thing. His head was still swimming. He still didn’t know what to make of the- the vision or whatever it had been of future Kaiya and her sexy counterpart, Kay. 

“I saw you,” Kaiya mumbled after a while. Her voice took him by surprise. Ace had thought she’d fallen asleep, she’d been so still. 

“Yeah?” Ace asked. 

“Yeah.” 

His footsteps crunched the snow as they made their way back to the hut. “What’d I look like?” She took a while to answer. In fact, Ace grew impatient and repeated the question. “Hey, what’d I look like?” 

“You looked…” Kaiya’s eyes were closed. She was doing her best to tune out the bird song and the motion that threatened to make her sick. “Older. Stronger,” she said. 

Ace’s grip tightened. _She_ had looked older and stronger, too, but that wasn’t really the best description. Kaiya hissed in pain and jumped slightly. He muttered a barely audible apology. 

“Did I look different?” Ace asked after a few minutes. If _he_ saw _her_ , it just made sense that it would be reversed. After all, the mind thing she could do seemed to work both ways. 

“Yeah,” Kaiya said. “You were really different.” She adjusted her head and took a deep breath. Ace felt her exhale on the back of his neck. She closed her eyes. Sleep was calling her. The offer to sleep the pain away was just too good to pass up. She gave a yawn and nestled on Ace’s shoulder. Before she fell asleep, she quietly murmured, “You were happy.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

It was dark. It wasn’t the sort of darkness that came at night. No, it felt like Kaiya had found her way into a deep cave where sunlight couldn't possibly ever hope to reach. 

“Uh, hello?” Kaiya asked tentatively. There was a figure in the distance. A man. Her feet quietly carried her towards him. He had his back facing her. He was muscular, with a large jolly roger tattooed on his skin. Kaiya gulped. “E-excuse me,” she began unsurely. 

He whipped around and Kaiya gasped. 

“Hey!” The man grinned and kneeled down. He motioned for her to come closer. Kaiya gulped and nervously shuffled his way. The man had an orange hat with a band of red beads and two faces around the base. There was a long string with a mean looking skull adornment hanging in front of him. He scanned her face, waiting to gauge her reaction. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked her. His voice sounded sincerely worried.

“Who- who _are_ you?” Kaiya asked him. 

Ace placed a hand on his hat and laughed. It was a good laugh. “You don’t recognize me? I haven’t changed _that_ much.” 

Her eyes widened. She thought so! The dark eyes, the freckles on his face, thick brows, wavy hair. He was so similar but… so, so different. 

The boy she knew… well, this man had similar traits, sure, but… The mean, scrawny kid who lived in the mountains was gone. 

“How- how is this happening?” Kaiya asked him. 

Ace kept a smile on his face. She… really liked seeing him like this. He just looked so _happy_. “It’s you, Kaiya,” he said with a nod. “This is all you.” 

“Am I imagining this?” she asked. 

Ace laughed. “It’s not just your imagination,” he said. “I’m real. Well, I will be.” 

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Nope,” he said with a gummy grin. Ace placed a hot, heavy hand on top of her head and messed up her hair. Kaiya pouted but she didn’t pull away. “But it will.” 

He stood up and Kaiya realized he was _tall_. Kaiya stared up at him with wonder; he simply looked down with that big smile plastered to his face. 

“You’re so different,” she said in amazement. “You’re… nice.” He hadn’t frowned once. He hadn’t called her a single mean name. Could this really be him? In the future? 

Ace laughed. “Yeah,” he said. A crestfallen look crossed his face. He was silent for a moment as he regarded her. Ace crouched down again. When he spoke, his voice was low and soft. It was gentle, the same way her father used to speak to her. “I know I’ve been pretty mean to you.” 

“Yeah,” Kaiya said sourly, crossing her arms. “You have.” 

Ace shot her an apologetic look. “I’ll get better,” he said earnestly. “I just need you to be patient with me.” Kaiya looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Let me make it up to you, okay?” 

“How?” Kaiya asked. 

“I’m gonna be a better friend,” he promised. “In fact, I’ll be your _best_ friend.” Kaiya stared into his eyes. She wanted so badly to believe him. “I’m not great with words,” Ace said with a little laugh. “That was always your thing. But anytime you need me, you just gotta let me know, okay?” 

Kaiya was a little skeptical but she gave a single nod. 

Ace gave her a smile. She saw a tinge of sadness in his eyes. “I know it’s hard to believe,” he said, “and I can’t promise that I won’t ever hurt your feelings again. But I’ll always have your back. Remember that, okay?” 

She nodded her head again. Kaiya had to bite down on her bottom lip; she could feel emotion threatening to rise up out of her chest and spill out of her eyes. He seemed so… kind. So genuine. She desperately wanted to believe what he was saying. 

“Woah!” The world rocked around her and Kaiya almost toppled over. Ace’s strong hands grabbed onto her shoulders and steadied her. “Thank you,” she said automatically. Ace shot her a wink in response. 

“Time to get going,” he said softly. Kaiya felt her face flush as he looked at her. His eyes were just so… intense. It was like he was taking in every single detail of her. His big hands were nice and warm on her shoulders. 

“Where are you going?” Kaiya asked him. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Ace said. He gently poked her in the sternum. “ _You’ve_ gotta get going, Kaiya.” 

“But I have so many questions!” 

He laughed good naturedly. “You’ll get answers soon enough. Promise.” 

“But-” 

“No buts,” Ace said firmly. Kaiya’s mouth snapped shut. He placed a hand beneath her chin and studied her face one last time. “You can’t be here too long,” he said. “The longer you stay, the harder it’s going to be on you.” There was a sad look on his face. 

“Oh, okay,” Kaiya said unsurely. Ace gave her one last smile. 

“Oh, and Kaiya?” he asked. 

“Yes?”

The man wrapped his long arms around her. It took a moment, but Kaiya slowly wrapped her arms around him, too. He was so warm. His hug was strong but not too tight. When she closed her eyes, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. His gentle curls tickled her face and he smelled like the summer sun. It was the perfect hug. It made her think of her father. She felt so safe. So warm. So _loved_. His eyes were sparkling when he pulled away. 

His voice was gentle when he spoke again. “I’ll see you later, okay?” 

She bobbed her head up and down. Her throat felt sore. She felt like… like she was really going to miss him for some reason. “Okay,” she whispered. Ace messed up her hair and gave her a gummy grin. “No, wait!” Kaiya gasped as he pulled away. His body dissolved into flames that quickly rose up from nothing… then it all went black. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“What happened?!” Dogra asked. Ace was breathing hard while Kaiya was passed out on his back. The bandits were all huddled around the fire. 

“Nothing,” Ace said dismissively. “Why’d the bell go off?” 

Magra was quickly bandaging a bandit lying on the floor. There was another injured man sleeping beside him. Ace could see crimson slowly seeping through his clothes. 

“Someone keep pressure on that!” Magra yelled. 

“They were attacked,” Dogra said darkly. “They said there were people at the base of the mountain. An entire group camping together. We’re thinking it might be bounty hunters.”

Kaiya groaned and sleepily raised her head up. It still hurt but the throbbing had dulled down. She blinked a few times as the fire came into focus. 

“Oh, good,” Ace said, “you’re up.” And with that, he dropped Kaiya in a heap. She shrieked and plopped on her bottom.

“We gonna go get ‘em?” Ace asked Dogra excitedly. Dadan was nowhere to be found, so it was the small man’s turn to be in charge. Ace didn’t care for all the plans and suggestions Dogra insisted on giving him. He was more of a straightforward fighter and the idea of a good row always thrilled him. 

“Yeah,” Dogra said, eyeing his injured comrades. “We’re gonna go get ‘em back.”

Kaiya had just stood up when Dadan kicked open the door. She had two cigarettes in her mouth when she stood in front of her family of bandits. 

“Someone,” Dadan said loudly, “decided they’re gonna camp in our territory.” 

Kaiya watched with amazement as the woman suddenly commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Aside from Magra, who was busy wrapping up the second man, every pair of eyes was on the large woman. 

She observed the way Dadan stood, her head high, her legs spread slightly as she clutched her weapon: a large battle axe. 

“Are we gonna let some low life hunters get away with hurting our family?”

“NO!” came the rowdy cry. 

“Are we gonna roll over while they make their way up our mountain?”

“NO!”

Kaiya was amazed. Aside from the Collector (who was a psycho and really didn’t count), she had never seen a woman exude so much power. Dadan had the bandits feeding on her every word. She was pumping them up for a fight and she was doing a good job. 

Even Ace was beside her, yelling when the other bandits yelled. 

“Let’s make this shit quick,” Dadan said. “We’ll go in, teach ‘em a lesson, and be back in time for one hell of a dinner!”

“Yeaaah!” The bandits went wild. They all began scurrying in different directions. Kaiya watched some of the women tie their hair back. Weapons were distributed. Curious looking supplies were shoved into pockets. 

“Alright!” Ace said. He had already retrieved his metal pipe. “Let’s go!”

“No,” Dadan said darkly. “You and Princess are gonna keep your asses here while the adults go out.”

“What?!” Ace asked angrily. Dadan looked down at him with a look that sent a shiver down both of the children’s spines. 

“Sneak out tonight and when I get back, I will personally kick your ass myself,” Dadan said in a low voice. Kaiya nervously looked between him and the woman. Ace scowled and looked away with his arms crossed. 

“Hey, Princess,” Dadan said. 

“Yes ma-“ The word died on Kaiya’s lips before it was finished. 

“Your bow’s in there,” Dadan said with a nod towards the weapon storage. “Both of you, keep your weapons close just in case someone comes here.”

“But-“ Kaiya and Ace both began.

“No complaining!” 

Dadan ordered Dogra to do a head count. Magra was prepping a bag of medical supplies for the trip. The large woman said something to the two bandits that caused them to look at the kids, nod, and then go about their business. Dadan caught Ace’s eye. The boy was busy fuming as he watched everyone preparing to leave. The woman pointed to him, then to the ground. She then made a throat slicing motion at him. He got the message loud and clear. _Stay put or else_.

It didn’t take long for the hut to empty. There were only a handful of bandits around the area, preparing for dinner and guarding the fort. 

“This sucks,” Ace huffed. He angrily tapped his metal pipe. “I should be out there, too.”

Kaiya frowned. Her fingers clenched the large bow’s handle. “It’s dangerous.” 

“Exactly!” Ace said, throwing his hands up. “We’re sitting here missing all the fun.” 

She raised a brow. “Why do you enjoy fighting so much?” 

Ace scowled. “You’re a _girl_. You wouldn’t understand.” 

The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Try me.” She stared at Ace so long he was beginning to get the jitters from her intense gaze. 

“Tch. I don’t just like fighting, I like _winning_ ,” Ace said as he crossed his own arms. He looked away from Kaiya and gazed into the fire. “It sucks being at the bottom. No one knows you or cares about you. No one notices you and if they do, they look at you with pity. Or disgust. Sometimes I feel like a cockroach. I could die any day and no one would know. No one would give a shit.”

“I would,” Kaiya said softly.

Ace froze. He risked a glance upward. There was a forlorn look in her eyes. She leaned forward. “You can’t _really_ believe no one cares about you.”

The boy frowned and averted his gaze again. “It’s true.” He turned away from her so she couldn’t see the look on his face, his embarrassment as he muttered, “I knew you wouldn’t get it.” 

“I understand,” she said softly. “There’s something… kind of exhilarating about a fight.” Ace kept his face turned downwards as she spoke. “It just fills you with adrenaline and coming out on top is just… victorious.” 

Ace turned his head to see a sad smile on Kaiya’s face. She seemed to know how to put his feelings into words. 

“Danger just sets off all the warning signals in your body and if you don’t move, it feels like everything ends, right then and there… but there’s this feeling of relief when it doesn’t.” Ace watched her idly draw imaginary lines on the wood with her finger. “You know, I’ve always felt like there’s something out there… bigger… better than anything this island can offer.”

Kaiya gave a small laugh. “Daddy used to say people always think the sea is bluer on the other side… but you’ll never know unless you go and see it for yourself. So one day I will.”

Ace slowly turned to face her head on. He couldn’t decrypt the expression on her face. “You want to go to sea one day?” 

“I do,” Kaiya said earnestly. “I don’t just want to be some girl from the East Blue that never accomplished anything. We’re a joke to the rest of the world, you know. I want to be somebody, someday. I want to see everything out there.”

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and Ace could tell… she meant every word she said. 

“I want the whole world to know my name,” Kaiya said with a smile. She raised a hand and envisioned a giant banner strung across a huge stage. “Jaeger D. Kaiya,” she announced proudly. “Dancer. Violinist. Artist. My face will be in the papers and on posters and people in every sea will know who I am. I’ll have sheet music of songs I’ve written and paintings hanging in homes all across the world. I’m gonna be a household name; I’ll even be bigger than Victoria Cindry.”

Ace was quiet. He had never even _heard_ of Victoria Cindry but Kaiya made it seem like it was common knowledge. He didn’t want her to know about his ignorance. The day dream dissolved and Kaiya’s eyes dropped to the wooden floor as she was brought back to reality. 

“I have to get a lot stronger, though,” she said quietly. Ace noticed she started tracing shapes in the wood grain again. “If I can’t survive on my own in these mountains, I’ll never be able to make it to the Grand Line.”

Ace found that one corner of his mouth had pulled upwards into a smirk. He fought the urge to grin. All he could think about was Kay, her skintight clothing and the crazy strength contained in those rippling muscles of hers. 

“How about this?” he said. “We’ll both do it.”

Kaiya looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“I’m gonna set out to sea one day, too,” Ace said. Part of him was silently screaming to shut his mouth. “We’re both gonna have to get stronger so we can make it to the Grand Line.”

“Easy for you to say.” There was a look in Kaiya’s eyes he didn’t like. Hurt, almost. She looked simply crestfallen as she stared into the glowing embers. He could see the fire dancing in her eyes. 

“You don’t think you can make it,” Ace figured out eventually. 

“I probably won’t,” Kaiya said sadly. 

After a moment of internal debate, he quietly said, “You will.” She regarded him with an expression that made him feel uneasy. “ _If_ you get stronger,” he added hastily. “A _lot_ stronger.”

Kaiya gave a smile. “You think so?”

Ace opened his mouth to say something cynical but the happiness on her face was just so genuine. She’d never opened up to him like this before. She seemed to take the compliment to heart and he just didn’t have the nerve to take it back. 

“Yeah. I know so,” Ace said earnestly. He could feel it in his bones, his soul. Kay didn’t get that wh from hanging out in the posh parts of the city all her life. He was no fortune teller but there was something that told him he wasn’t going to be stuck on this island forever and neither was she. Kaiya grinned and he found it was rather contagious. The joy somehow found its way onto his face, as well. His heart was thudding in his chest as he prepared to say something he never thought he’d admit to Kaiya. 

“I want every sea to know my name, too,” he told her excitedly. “So let’s kick this island’s ass before we leave it behind. There’s a whole ‘nother world to see out there!” 

Sure, he’d left out key details about his dream but he didn’t have to let her know everything. Ace had gotten so excited, he flung both arms open with such force he tilted backwards. His eyes opened wide moments before his back hit the floor. 

Kaiya covered her teeth with her right hand and giggled at the spectacle. Ace hastily pushed himself back up to sitting. He felt a rush of anger as she laughed at him. Her frame shook and when she sucked in a breath, he could see her two missing baby teeth. 

“You- you should have- you should have seen your face!” she said between giggles. Kaiya’s laugh grew louder and louder as Ace’s irritation increased. However, a sound he’d never heard from her before escaped.

Kaiya snorted. _Loud_.

Her eyes opened wide and she covered her face in embarrassment but the laughter didn’t stop. Her shoulders shook and she snorted again - twice. Ace threw his head back as her contagious laughter suddenly infected him, as well. His wavy hair shook as he grabbed his stomach and laughed at _her_ ridiculous laughter. The princess _snorted_ when she laughed too hard?! That was rich! The revelation alone was well worth the moment of poor coordination. 

Kaiya tried to calm herself down but her exhale resulted in an odd, high pitched noise that made Ace laugh even harder. Both children were on the floor in a fit of hysterics when the two bandits who had been assigned babysitting duty walked in. They stood in the foyer entrance for a moment and stared with concern. They heard a commotion but they didn’t think it was going to be… this.

The children had been known to do nothing but bicker constantly and yet… here they were, lost in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Kaiya pinched her nose to stop the horrid snorting. Ace was wiping tears away from his face.

“I’ve never seen him do that before,” one of the bandits remarked as he looked at Ace. 

“Neither have I,” said another. They shot each other a look and shrugged before they both went outside to continue dressing the deer they would have for dinner. 

Both of the children managed to calm down eventually and they gave a simultaneous sigh. Ace and Kaiya shared a moment of silence and a smile. Their faces were both flushed pink. After a few seconds, Kaiya cleared her throat and suddenly looked away.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Ace asked, raising a brow. 

“I can’t remember the last time I laughed like that,” Kaiya said quietly. 

Ace shook his head. “Yeah. Neither can I.”

They both stared into the fire. Ace jiggled his leg at the awkward silence. Kaiya played with her thumb nails. It was Kaiya who eventually broke the silence.

“Don’t you want to talk about it?” she asked. 

“Talk about what?” 

“The… the thing at the clearing,” Kaiya said with a small frown. 

“You said it was called ‘haki’, right?” Ace asked her. 

“I _think_ so. Conqueror’s haki, if it is what I think it is. I mean, I’ve read about it but it’s crazy to think that I - that _we -_ ” she corrected, “actually have it.”

“Why’s that?” Ace asked, genuinely curious now. 

“Only a very small number of people are supposed to have it,” Kaiya said. “There are two types of haki that anyone can do but this one is different.”

She chewed on her thumb and stared into the fire as she thought. “I wonder why,” she said to herself. “We have to have something in common.” She was quiet for a few moments before Ace spoke. 

“D,” he said plainly. 

Kaiya gave him a confused look. “D?”

“Yeah,” Ace said. “Portgas _D_ . Ace. Jaeger _D_. Kaiya.” He could see the realization dawn on her face as he continued. “We don’t have shit in common,” the boy said bluntly. “Nothing but a letter in our names.”

“The D means you’re destined for greatness,” Kaiya said in a hushed tone. 

“What?” Ace asked, giving her a look like she was crazy. 

“It’s something my dad used to say. I thought it was just something he made up but…” Her words trailed off and she shook the thoughts out of her head. “Okay, so maybe that haki _is_ tied to our lineage somehow. That still doesn’t explain the second part.”

Ace’s back straightened. “You said you saw me,” he said. “Older me.”

Kaiya suppressed a smile. “Uh, yeah,” she said sheepishly, scratching at her neck. She broke eye contact and opted to stare at the fire instead. “I saw future you,” Kaiya said, “and you seemed to know things I didn’t know yet.”

Ace crossed his arms and debated on how much to share with her about his own experience. 

“I saw you, too,” he told her. “And you _definitely_ acted like you knew more than me.”

“You acted…” She looked up and met his hard stare for a moment before looking away again. Kaiya gave a small smile. “You acted really nice,” Kaiya said quietly. 

Ace idly tapped on his arm and thought about his experience. White dress Kaiya had been… like an angel, almost. She was soft spoken and sweet. That Kay, though… Ace shivered when he thought about her. She was _scary_. He could still see the hostility in her eyes when she had him by the throat. 

Kaiya surprised him by unintentionally letting out a giggle. 

“What?” Ace snapped at her. When she made eye contact with him again, he could have sworn her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink. It was hard to tell with her dark skin. 

Kaiya bit her lip and looked away at the fire again. “Nothing,” she said meekly. Ace watched her fight a grin as she tried to turn her face away. He so desperately wanted to know what was going through her head. Seeing her future self made him feel… a little weird. He wondered what she thought about him. 

“Well, it’s decided then,” Kaiya said eventually. “From now on,” Kaiya said firmly, “we’ll be allies in helping each other achieve our goals.” Ace could see the seriousness in her eyes. Warm hues from the fire danced across her skin. 

Ace smirked. “Allies, huh? As long as you don’t get in my way… that’s fine with me.” 

Kaiya grinned wildly and Ace got a clear view of the symmetrical gaps in her teeth. She held out her pinky finger. 

“What are you doing?” Ace asked her. Kaiya raised a brow but she kept the smile on her face. 

“It’s a promise,” Kaiya said. “From here on out, we’ll be allies,” she repeated with a broad smile, “always.”

Ever so slowly, Ace reached over and extended his own pinky finger. The two children touched hands. Ace could see genuine excitement on Kaiya’s face. He knew it was real because her eyes were crinkled and he could see both of her dimples at the corners of her mouth. 

“Alright,” he said with a smirk. “Allies it is.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

The bandits came home with minimal injuries. That meant a victory for them, Kaiya guessed. Dinner was pretty much the same as ever. She didn’t like the fighting but she did get a little rough with a man who thought he would steal her plate. At one point, someone else tried slithering a hand towards her helping of venison but it had been Ace who grabbed the man’s wrist. The boy gave a glare and a slight head shake. It had been enough to make him back off. 

Kaiya smiled and dropped her eyes as she ate. Things were looking up. In fact, much to her surprise, Ace even spoke to her when the other bandits were around. 

“Oi,” he said, “you should ditch the chores tomorrow.”

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. “But Dadan’s going to get mad.”

“Ah, she’ll be fine,” Ace said, waving a hand. “Let’s go hunting.”

Kaiya’s eyes widened slightly. “You… you want me to go hunting with you?” 

Ace flushed and looked away. “I don’t care if you go or not,” he said. “But it’d be more fun than busting your ass all day around here.”

Kaiya didn’t answer. When he risked a glance up, she had a wide smile on her face. “Okay,” she nodded. “Let’s do it.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Hey, look,” Ace whispered. Kaiya froze and Ace backtracked before he stopped right beside her. She felt his hand in the crook of her elbow. His head touched hers ever so slightly as he leaned in close and pointed. The wind whispered gently and Kaiya felt his soft hair tickling her cheek. “Right there, in the tree. See it?” 

“...it’s a squirrel.” 

“Yeah,” he said, his excited voice still hushed. “You should shoot it.” 

“What?! No way!” The squirrel chittered and disappeared at the sound of Kaiya’s voice. “I can’t kill a _squirrel_!” 

Ace groaned. “Good job, you scared away our lunch.” 

“Lunch? You want to eat a _squirrel_?!” 

“You wanna starve instead?” Ace asked. He could see a bitter expression cross Kaiya’s face. 

“I’m not going to eat it,” she said firmly. 

“Suit yourself,” he said with a shrug. A hand reached out. “Give me the bow. I will.” 

“No!” Kaiya moved away. “It’s _my_ weapon, not yours.” 

“I thought you wanted to get tougher!”

“I do! And I will!” Kaiya said defensively. 

“Then next time an animal appears you should make yourself useful,” he snapped. “What the hell do you think we eat, huh? This ain’t the city. If you can’t kill something you’re gonna have a hell of a time trying to survive out here.” 

Kaiya dropped her eyes. “Sorry,” she said in a small voice. Ace saw her bottom lip quiver and found he had to turn away. _Gah_ . _Why’d she have to be such a baby?_

Ace sighed. “C’mon,” he said. “We’ll find something else.” Kaiya quietly trailed behind him. When Ace glanced back, he could see a forlorn look on her face. Her eyebrows were pulled together tightly and her golden gaze trained downwards as she walked. He seemed to have a bad habit of hurting her feelings… but then again, she _let_ them get hurt way too easily. 

It took a good mile of walking before fortune finally smiled down on them. Ace stopped. Kaiya bumped into his back and he shot her a quick glare. She looked back apologetically. Ace placed a finger over his lips and pointed. There was a clearing ahead. In front of them, an entire line of turkeys crossed the snowy path, their heads bobbing up and down in an odd fashion as they trekked along, one after another. Ace pantomimed drawing a bow; Kaiya pursed her lips and nodded. 

Ever so quietly, he watched her slide the weapon off her body. It was about as tall as she was. Kaiya reached back, retrieved an arrow, notched it. She held the bow up. Pulled the string back… and an arrow went flying off well above where the turkeys were walking. The birds didn’t even seem to notice. 

“What the hell was that?” Ace whispered furiously. Kaiya had an embarrassed look on her face. 

“I-It’s the first time I’ve ever shot,” she confessed. 

“You- you’ve _never_ used a bow and arrow before?” 

“No,” she said with a frown. She already had another arrow in her hand. Ace watched closely as she tried to pull the string back. Her arms were shaking… and another arrow was let loose. Nowhere close to where the turkeys were.

“Wow,” Ace said in a deadpan tone. “You suck.” 

“Shut up,” Kaiya snapped. She had a determined look on her face. The bow was… actually a _lot_ harder to pull back than she thought it would be. She grabbed another arrow. Ace snorted and crossed his arms as she readied the weapon for the third time. Another miss. 

Kaiya stomped her foot and let out a muffled scream. 

“Gimme that.” Ace snatched the bow out of her hands. Kaiya huffed and allowed him to pull an arrow from her quiver. The boy had a deep frown on his freckled face. He pulled the string back with much less effort than she had exerted. Ace closed one eye, stuck out his tongue ever so slightly, and aimed at a turkey alone at the back of the pack. His arrow flew sturdier and straighter than any of Kaiya’s but it ended up in a tree at the far edge of the clearing. 

“Shit,” Ace muttered. He grabbed another arrow and Kaiya watched with a raised eyebrow as he tried again. She noticed his tongue poke out of the side of his mouth as he focused. It was… actually kind of endearing. The thought didn’t last, however, as the second arrow hit the ground long before it reached the turkeys. 

“Wow,” Kaiya said sarcastically. “Nice aim.” 

“At least I can draw the damn thing,” Ace said bitingly. “You can’t even do that.” A strange, excited expression crossed Kaiya’s features and he cautiously asked, “What’s with that face?” 

“I have an idea,” Kaiya said with a grin. Ace cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at her. “Come on, do you want to eat something for lunch or not?” 

“Fine,” Ace said. “What is it?” 

Kaiya took off the quiver and placed it on the ground. Ace watched curiously as she grabbed an arrow and held out her other hand, palm up. “Bow,” she demanded. Ace held the weapon away from her and raised an eyebrow. “Please?” Kaiya asked impatiently. A smirk crossed Ace’s face and he held it out to her. Kaiya notched the arrow. “Now stand behind me.” 

“ _What_?”

“Just do it!” Kaiya said in exasperation. 

Ace awkwardly stood behind Kaiya. Apparently he wasn’t close enough because she slid her feet back until his body was pressed against hers. She raised the bow and arrow, tilted her head slightly as she eyed the disappearing turkeys. “You pull the string back. I’ll aim. When I say so, let go, okay?” 

Ace nodded. He felt his face and neck heat up as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed one hand on the bow’s handle, just beneath hers. Two fingers at the string. Kaiya placed her right hand over his. Ace felt rather self conscious as he thought about how close they were. She faintly smelled of something sweet. He could feel her stray hairs brushing his face. Kaiya was silent as she gently guided the bow, completely unaware of his discomfort. He felt her take a deep breath and hold it. “Now,” she murmured.

Ace released his two fingers. The arrow flew, leaving a fine line on Kaiya’s cheek as it whizzed past her face. The string slapped against her left arm, which had thankfully been saved by the thick coat she wore. The projectile flew clean through a turkey’s neck. The unfortunate bird was quickly decapitated. Its body spasmed, wings flapping for just a moment, before it collapsed into the snow and its family hurriedly scuttled away. 

“Yeah!” Ace pumped a fist in the air. “One hit kill! One hit kill!” He laughed triumphantly and quickly grabbed Kaiya, rubbed his knuckles on top of her head. “Way to go Sa-“

The name died on his lips as he realized it wasn’t Sabo on the other end of the victory noogie. Ace quickly let go and stepped away. His cheeks flushed pink. Kaiya straightened up, adjusted her hat and regarded him with a raised eyebrow as she waited for an apology, an explanation, _something_. 

“My bad,” Ace muttered. Kaiya allowed a small smile to grace her round face. He saw a drop of blood run down her cheek. Ace frowned and took off his gloves. He stepped closer and wiped her face with his index finger. A thin red line remained on her dark skin. “You’re bleeding.”

Kaiya looked at her bright blood staining his finger before Ace quickly wiped it away. “It’s fine,” Kaiya said, dropping her eyes. 

“You made sure to pack bandages, right?” Ace asked. 

“Yeah but-" Ace was already bent down, hand quickly digging through the quiver’s bottom storage compartment. He found a small bag of medical supplies. Ace slipped the quiver on his back and as he stood. There was a small, single use alcohol wipe in his hands. 

Kaiya opened her mouth to protest as he ripped the tiny package open and discarded the film. She eyed the packet in the snow with disapproval. Before she could mention his careless littering, Ace brought the wipe to her cheek. Kaiya hissed in pain, her eyes automatically watering. She instinctively moved away but he grabbed her chin to keep her still. His bare hand was warm. She could feel the cut stinging every time the cold wipe touched her. It burned like a thin line of fire on her delicate skin.

Ace’s dark eyes were focused on the small wound and now it was _he_ who didn’t notice _her_ discomfort. Kaiya could see a vein sticking out of his forehead as he frowned. 

“It’s really no big deal,” Kaiya said. His gaze met hers and she felt her heart sputter for a moment as he looked at her with… concern? 

“You don’t want shit getting infected out here,” Ace said. “Or it _would_ be a big deal.” He looked at the cut again. It had stopped bleeding. 

She recalled the grown Portgas D. Ace she’d met in her dream (because she honestly didn’t know what else to call it). Aside from being extremely handsome, he had seemed so genuine. 

“ _I’m going to be a better friend,_ ” he’d said. Kaiya could still feel his warm hand rustling her hair, just like her dad used to. Just like Uncle Ryo used to. “ _I’ll always have your back. Remember that, okay?_ ”

Kaiya smiled at the boy in front of her. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

The sun caught her eyes and Ace froze. It looked like there were a million crushed diamonds shining in her irises, countless shades of gold and yellow together in a mix he’d never seen before. It was breathtaking… and way too close. 

Ace cleared his throat. “No problem,” he muttered.

A moment of silence later, Kaiya smiled and said, “Nice shot, by the way.”

His face, previously pink, reddened at the praise. “All I did was pull the string back.”

She regarded him with those striking eyes and Ace suddenly felt uneasy beneath her gaze. “Well, it’s like you said, I couldn’t even do that. And considering _you_ can’t aim, I would say that was some pretty good teamwork.”

Ace smirked. “Yeah. _Great_ teamwork. You couldn’t have done it without me.” 

Kaiya rolled her eyes but Ace saw her cheeks turn upwards in a smile she tried to hide from him. Ace felt a smile stretch his face, too. Messing with her was just too much fun, provided he didn’t push the wrong buttons. He’d have to find some way to get her to snort again… Now _that_ was just too funny. 

Kaiya began to walk towards the clearing. She gave a sigh when she saw the fallen bird. 

“Better go claim our prize,” Kaiya said unenthusiastically. 

“Oh, lighten up,” Ace said, nudging her as he passed. “Now we get to eat!”

 _That poor animal_. Kaiya felt her heart drop as she walked closer. Red splattered the white snow. Before the turkeys, it seemed like the clearing had gone otherwise undisturbed. She could see the animal’s head lying still beside its body. _I did that. I killed it,_ she thought guiltily. 

“Alright!” Ace rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Let’s roast this sucker!”

Kaiya frowned as Ace produced a small knife from his pocket and approached the bird. Even though it was already dead, it still seemed cruel to watch him pierce the animal’s flesh. He didn’t bat an eye as the bird was torn apart. 

“Poor thing,” Kaiya murmured. 

Ace snorted. “It’s a bird. Out here, you either kill or you get killed.” He paused and pointed the bloody knife in her direction. There was a serious expression on his face as he said, “You need to remember that.”

Kaiya sighed. “I still feel bad.” 

“Yeah,” Ace said with a shrug. “You’ll get over it.”

“Are we going to bring this back to the others?” she asked. 

“Hell no!”

“Why not? You’re not going to share?”

“No way. _We_ went through the trouble of getting it. Besides, this can’t feed everybody. I’m gonna cook it up and eat it all by myself.” Ace looked up from his work and saw the troubled expression on Kaiya’s face. “I guess you can have some… since you helped kill it.” 

Kaiya smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. Ace looked down at the turkey, at the bird’s blood staining his hands and the white snow, innards shining in the sun. It had to look pretty gruesome to someone who wasn’t used to it. Ace paused to look at Kaiya. 

“Go get firewood,” he said. Kaiya looked down at the animal and back up at his face. “You’ll feel better after we eat,” Ace told her. 

She shuddered and looked away from the pinks and reds between the bird’s brown body. “Sure,” Kaiya murmured. “If you say so.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Mmm.” Ace moaned in delight and took another hearty bite of turkey. “Sh’beats eating errat,” he said with a mouthful. 

Kaiya warily eyed the piece of meat in her hands. “Did you just say it beats eating a rat?”

“That’sh b’sicly what squirrel’s,” Ace said with a different bite in his mouth. 

Kaiya’s mouth pulled down in disgust. It was bad enough she had to deal with this when Luffy came over. “Can’t you finish your mouthful before you talk?”

Ace swallowed. “I said, ‘that’s basically what a squirrel is.’” _That_ certainly didn’t make her meal look any more appealing. “If you’re not gonna eat that, I will.”

Kaiya brought the meat to her mouth and took a cautious bite. It was… dry. And not very flavorful. A little tough to chew. 

“Well?” Ace asked with a raised brow. Kaiya held up one finger. It took her minutes to finish chewing the bite. Even then, it felt like she hadn’t even swallowed it completely, like a lump was still present in her throat. 

“It’s good,” she croaked. Ace’s shoulders shook as he laughed. It was a good laugh. Genuine. She didn’t know what he found so humorous. Her expression? What she’d said? How her voice sounded? Even though he was laughing at her, she didn’t feel the usual irritation rise up. She liked the sound of his laughter. 

“Liar,” Ace said. Kaiya looked down in shame. She took another bite to prove she wasn’t lying. Ace watched her chew for just a moment before he looked at the bird still cooking over the fire. 

“I know it’s not the best,” Ace admitted quietly. “But hey, it’s better than nothing.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

Ace was leading the way back to the hut when something caught his eye. 

“Look,” he said. Kaiya stopped beside him and followed his line of sight to footprints. She placed her foot beside one. They seem to have been made by men. 

“Do these belong to the bandits?” Kaiya asked him. Ace was crouched down. He had a dark look on his face as he observed the tread. 

“Maybe,” he muttered. Ace stood back up and watched the tracks weave in and out off trees, headed in the vague direction of the cabin. He didn’t tell Kaiya his suspicions. He looked around but he couldn’t see anybody. It just… _felt_ like he was being watched. 

“Stay close,” Ace commanded. Kaiya’s mouth was a hard line when she gave a single nod. He slipped the metal pipe off his back. He watched her slip the bow off her back, pluck an arrow from the quiver. He hoped they wouldn’t need it. She couldn’t shoot for shit. 

There was a tense silence between them as they made their way home. Both of the children felt a sense of unease as they traveled. Their only communication came in the form of looks. A tentative smile. A nod in the right direction. 

The Dadan home wasn’t far… but it was far enough so that no one could hear them scream during the attack.

“Look out!” Kaiya shouted. She tackled Ace just in time. An arrow barely nicked the boy’s clothing as they both fell into the snow. They each scrambled for their respective weapons before standing. 

Another arrow came flying. Kaiya shrieked and ducked. 

“Move!” Ace yelled frantically. He grabbed onto her hand and began running. He hated this feeling, hated fleeing, but they were useless against something like that, a fast moving projectile coming from an enemy they couldn’t see. 

Arrows whizzed by the children as they ran through the trees. Thankfully, the attacker seemed to have a shitty aim. They ran until Kaiya begged Ace to stop. She was breathing heavily as she bent over and tried to catch her breath. Her sides felt like they would split. Ace tapped his arm impatiently but said nothing. 

“That was definitely not the bandits!” Kaiya said when she recovered. 

Ace scowled. “You think?” He pushed himself off the tree he’d leaned against while he was waiting for her. “We gotta keep moving. I’ve got a weird feeling.”

“Okay,” Kaiya said with a nod. “Lead the way.”

No sooner than she’d said those words, a man dropped out from a tree. She didn’t even get the chance to scream before he landed a blow to the back of her head. 

“No!” Ace grit his teeth and watched her fall. The man appeared to be unarmed… then he saw the brass knuckles. The man was silent as he walked closer to Ace. “Who the hell are you?!” the boy asked angrily. 

“I’m a bounty hunter,” he said, “and I’m looking for a certain man.” 

Ace clutched his metal pipe. “We’ve been out here all day. We didn’t see nobody.”

The bounty hunter was stoic as he regarded the boy, trying to determine whether it was a truth or a lie. He eventually reached into his pocket. Ace pointed the staff at him. 

“It’s just a poster,” the man said calmly, holding up one hand. “See?” 

Ace kept the pipe trained on the bounty hunter just for good measure. He eyed the poster quickly. Some guy who wore a conical bamboo hat. Kimimaru the Killer, it read below. Ace didn’t bother properly counting out the numbers but it was high; way higher than the bounties of most criminals from the East Blue. 

“Never seen ‘im,” Ace said. 

The bounty hunter nodded and tucked the poster back into his jacket. “Right,” he said, “can’t fault you for that.” The bounty hunter had just turned away when Ace spoke.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he asked the man. 

“You don’t have any information. I’m done here,” the bounty hunter said plainly. 

Ace spun his pipe once and narrowed his eyes. “We’re not done yet,” he said darkly.

The man laughed and scratched at his bald face. “What are you going to do, kid?”

“I’m gonna make you pay for hurting her,” Ace spat. The man’s eyes went to the girl. 

“Oh, yes, the girl. I almost forgot about her. She should wake up shortly,” the man said. Then with a smile he added, “if she’s still alive, that is. You never know what a blow to the head will bring sometimes.”

The man laughed wickedly at his own little joke. Ace watched him crack his knuckles and motion him come closer. 

“If it’s a fight you want, then it’s a fight you’ll get.”

Ace roared and attacked first. He tried to move quickly but his winter gear was heavy; it made him slower and more sluggish than usual. Every time his pipe came down, the man either dodged or used his brass knuckles to stop the blow. 

“You’re not too bad, kid,” the bounty hunter said, “for a squirt in the East Blue.”

The boy tried to sweep the man’s feet out from under him but the bounty hunter was quick. He jumped up in the air. Ace saw everything slow down. The hunter grinned at him for a moment when he jumped. Then he launched two quick jabs at Ace. 

The boy dropped his weapon and staggered back. He clutched his nose. Warm liquid was dripping steadily out of his nostrils. When Ace looked down at his hand, he could see blood pooled in his palm. 

“Oops,” the man said with a shrug. Kaiya groaned and stirred. “Oh, goody, your girlfriend’s awake! Let’s have some fun!”

“ _Don’t touch her!_ ” Ace screamed. 

The man kicked Ace to the side and dashed for the girl. Kaiya screamed as he pulled her up and dangled her from her hair. 

“Well, aren’t you a cutie?” the man said. Kaiya struggled and kicked. The man dangled her farther away and gave her a good metal punch to the gut. He dropped her to the ground and allowed her to cough and curl in on herself. 

“You son of a bitch!” Ace roared.

Kaiya wanted her body to move but her head was throbbing again. Her stomach was sore. It felt like all she could do was clutch her belly and wait for the pain to subside. She was aware of Ace rushing the man, yelling threats and profanities as he did so.

Her vision faded in and out. Her thoughts wandered to Ace, the grown man version of him, and his gummy grin. _“I’ll always have your back.”_ Kaiya lifted her head in time to see Ace get tossed aside like a rag doll. 

“No!” Kaiya screamed. 

The man kicked at Ace again… and again. She struggled to push herself up. Her bow wasn’t that far away! Kaiya began hurriedly crawling to the weapon. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter saw it, too. He began running. His large boot stepped down on Kaiya’s hand as she reached for it.

Kaiya screamed in pain. Ace screamed in rage. 

“When someone puts you down,” the man hissed, “you stay down!”

He gave the girl one firm blow to the head and she collapsed instantly. Ace was standing now. He was bleeding and his breathing was ragged, but he still held the metal pipe out. The man wasn’t an overly skilled fighter; no, he was fairly quick and decently strong. It was those damn brass knuckles. 

“You know,” the man said, “if someone woulda told me I was gonna beat up two kid today, I wouldn’t have believed ‘em. But when someone stands in my way, I take ‘em down. No matter who it is.”

Ace glowered as the man walked closer and closer to him. Ace could feel bruises already forming on his body where the man had punched him. He wasn’t going to give up, though, even though he knew it was useless. He had to try. 

“Give it up, kid.”

“You gonna make me?” Ace asked. 

The man grinned. “We’ll see.”

Ace shoved off the ground with as much force as he could manage. He rushed towards the man but the bounty hunter was prepared. The man’s fist cocked back and simply waited for the boy to enter his striking distance. Ace had to make attempt to stop moving. He jumped up but instead of stopping, the partially frozen ground caused him to slip and fall, right on his backside. 

The boy’s eyes widened in fear. He saw the man grin and pull his fist back. His brass knuckles shined in the sun. Ace closed his eyes, turned his head, and prepared for the impact that would no doubt break his jaw. 

It never came. 

A rush of wind came suddenly. Ace’s hair and clothes fluttered in the strong breeze. The bounty hunter grunted as the force struck him in the chest and he collided with a large tree. The old tree creaked and buckled at the base. 

Ace recovered and stood, making sure to keep his pipe in front of him, ready to go. The bounty hunter punched at the bark until he managed to loosen himself. Ace could see blood shining on the man’s actual knuckles. 

“Hey! Hey!” The hunter was whipping around, his eyes darting this way and that. “I was trying to find you but you found me first, eh?!” 

A wrinkle appeared in the middle of Ace’s face. He thought the bounty hunter might have gone mad. That is, until a deep voice spoke.

“You’ve followed me for a long time,” a man said. Ace tried to locate the source of the sound. It just seemed to come from around him somehow. 

“Kimimaru!” the bounty hunter cried. He laughed maniacally. “I knew you were here! Come show yourself!”

Ace watched incredulously as a man materialized in front of him. It started off as just feet, then tiny pieces joined together until they formed legs, a body, then at last, a head. It had taken seconds. 

The newcomer was tall. He had his back to Ace. The boy’s eyes widened. He had a long, dark coat and a cone hat on his head. Kimimaru the Killer stood in front of him, right between the boy and the bounty hunter. 

“You’re hurting kids to try and gain information?” Kimimaru asked in a low voice. He looked at the young girl passed out in the snow. The sight made him sick. 

The bounty hunter laughed. “I’d heard you had a soft spot for kiddies. Don’t like to see ‘em hurt, right? Just thought I’d find one and have a little fun.”

Kimimaru observed the man with dark, steely eyes. There was no emotion on his face. 

“We can have fun,” Kimimaru said. Ace gulped. He could feel power oozing from this man. The man’s head tilted toward Ace and the boy could see one deep, dark eye look at him when the man said, “Stay there.”

Ace didn’t even get to argue before the man disappeared. His head left first and then the rest of his body went with it. He became a swarming mass of white, like teeny, tiny bits of paper rustling in the breeze. 

“Ahaha! This is it!” the bounty hunter cried. “Either you kill me of I’ll capture you and kill these little runts!”

“Deal,” Kimimaru said quickly. The bounty hunter tried to follow the movement, the quickly moving mass of white, but he couldn’t. 

Ace gasped as the cloud of white began to surround the bounty hunter. It swirled around the confused man, moving faster and faster, the spiral becoming tinier until the man let out a cry of sheer agony. Ace gasped in horror and stumbled onto his back as he watched a thousand cuts appear in the bounty hunter’s skin. The swirling white mass circled and circled. Then it stopped as abruptly as it had come.

The bounty hunter gave a strangled noise and took one step towards Ace. Then his wounds opened. It was as if he’d been sliced a hundred different ways. Blood sprayed out of the man and left a good radius of red, stained snow around him. The boy’s heart was frantically beating in his chest. 

He had to get out of here before he was next. First he just had to grab- 

“Kaiya!” Ace dropped his weapon and rushed towards the man. Kimimaru appeared right beside the girl, looking down at her. Her breathing was shallow but present. That was good. “Don’t you touch her!” Ace screamed. “I’ll kill you!”

He jumped and tried to punch at the man but Kimimaru simply disappeared. Ace leapt clean over Kaiya and landed a few feet away. Ace slowly turned. The man was behind him. 

“I have no desire to hurt a child,” Kimimaru said. “But I will if you provoke me.”

Ace gulped. He heard Kaiya groan and he ran to her side. Kimimaru witnessed the boy fall to his knees and raise up the girl. Ace took off a glove and placed a hand on her cheek, slapping her lightly.

“Kaiya,” Ace said firmly, “wake up! You gotta get up!”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . . 

“Kaiya,” said a voice. It was distorted. It sounded so far away. “Get up.”

The girl groaned and clutched her head. Everything was ringing. The world was spinning. The sun was too bright. The talking was too loud. 

“I can’t,” she whispered. 

“You can,” Ace insisted. “I’ll help you!” 

“Make sure she gets medical attention,” Kimimaru said. “She might have a concussion.”

Kaiya stirred in Ace’s arms and struggled to sit up. When she caught sight of the man, she froze. 

Those eyes… they were hidden in the shadow of a bamboo hat but she knew those dark brown eyes well… they were just colder, much, _much_ colder than she remembered. Kaiya’s vision kept going in and out of focus but she couldn’t take her eyes off the man. His hair was dark and curly... and much longer than she was used to. There was a scar on one unshaven cheek.

He looked so similar yet… so different than she remembered. It had been over two years since the fire. Had he changed because of that? Did he know she was still alive? That Kira was alive? Did he come to this island just for her?

“Hey!” Ace watched as Kaiya shakily stood. She took one step… then another before collapsing. Ace managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. Her thin frame shook violently. Whether it was from the pain or cold, he didn’t know. She was hugging herself and shivering. “Kaiya, we gotta get you back home,” Ace told her sternly. 

“Home…” Kaiya mumbled. Her head slowly raised and she looked intently at the man who had saved them. Her eyes were narrowed. The light made it so hard to focus but… she could have sworn he looked like… 

Kaiya tried to walk once more but it ended with Ace buckling under her weight. He wasn’t holding her properly. “Stop moving, dummy,” he snapped. He moved in front of her so she could place her hands around his neck since, once again, she seemed incapable of holding her own weight. Ace grunted lightly as he pulled her onto his back. 

Ace’s eyes met the stranger’s and a shiver of fear went down his spine. He had felt this before with Ryoku… the man had an aura… an air about him that said he had killed plenty of times before… and he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. It felt like he could have killed Ace right then and there if he wanted to. 

Kaiya mumbled something and began to raise an unsteady hand. 

“I said stay still!” Ace told her angrily. 

She didn’t listen. As usual. Her hand, shaky as it was, stretched out toward the man. It was like… she was trying to reach out and touch him. 

“Boy…” The man’s voice was a deep growl. Dangerous. “You _better_ get her to safety.” 

Ace swallowed as he looked into the man’s steel gaze. It sounded more like a threat than a suggestion. One word escaped Kaiya’s lips before she passed out. When she spoke, her voice sounded smaller and more scared than Ace had ever heard. 

“Daddy?”


	26. The Paper Man Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Kaiya take a trip to find Kimimaru the Killer.

**_Previously on The Pirate King’s Son:_ **

His hands were shaking. He could hear Kaiya’s voice, tiny and scared, as Kimimaru the Killer gazed down at them. Ace remembered silently hoping that Kaiya wouldn’t feel him quaking as he carried her on his back. The man had eyes like a stone in the winter… and a dark presence that made Ace shake in his boots. 

“Daddy?”

For the first time, Ace saw emotion flicker in the stranger’s dark eyes but it only lasted a split second. 

The man spoke in a deep, somber tone. “You must be mistaken.”

“Wait!” Kaiya yelled. But it was too late. The man was like the wind. A blink of an eye later and he was already gone. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

**_The Very Next Day:_ **

A shrill scream found its way out of Kaiya’s throat as the coyote attacked. It was monstrous compared to the two children. Ace and Kaiya, roughly the same height, were about half as tall as the animal when it was on all fours. 

They were no match for the beast, but that didn’t mean they were going down without a fight. Ace roughly moved Kaiya out of the way and held up his pipe. It was the only thing he could think of to use and it ended up being a good barrier from the attack. Kaiya went down in time to see the large set of teeth chomp down on Ace’s weapon before she rolled down the hill they had just tried so hard to scale.

“RUN!” Ace screamed. He struggled to keep his footing but all it took was a flick of the animal’s head and the boy was tossed aside like a rag doll.

“ACE!” Kaiya drew her bow just as the animal looked at her. Her arms were shaking, her small fingers barely strong enough to hold back the string. She didn’t have time to properly aim, so she simply let an arrow fly. 

It missed completely. 

Kaiya was shaking as she reached back for another arrow. The beast had taken a few threatening steps toward her. Her fingers somehow managed to notch the arrow. The animal snarled. Kaiya pulled the string with all her might. The coyote leapt in the air just as the arrow slipped out of her fingers. Kaiya sucked in a breath… just as the arrow lodged right into the big animal’s side. A howl of pain escaped. The king coyote shook its head frantically, pawed its wound.

“Idiot!” Ace scrambled to stand, grabbed Kaiya’s free hand and pulled her back uphill. He could still see a smoke stack rising towards the blue sky. “I said _run_!” 

“I couldn't just leave you!” Kaiya said as she fought against the slick terrain. It was so steep she seemed to crawl more than she walked. 

Ace scowled. “Didn’t stop you before!”

“That was different!” Kaiya said frantically. The two of them hurried up the mountain but the snow made it difficult. Ace’s foot slipped on a patch of slick ice. Kaiya yelped as his weight pulled her down as well. 

The animal had somehow managed to break off part of the arrow but the tip was still lodged in his skin. The beast’s eyes focused on them. He roared and began to run uphill towards them. 

Ace swung with his free arm. Thankfully, it was his right side, his strong side. The metal pipe came down on the king coyote’s nose and the animal whimpered in pain. Its body dropped and it slid downhill slightly as it pawed its sore snout. Unfortunately, it didn’t buy the kids much time. 

“Hurry!” Kaiya pulled Ace behind a tree just as the coyote lunged again. A second later and the boy would have been down an arm. They shared a wide-eyed look but there was no time for him to properly express gratitude. 

Hand in hand, the kids fought against the snow, boots slipping on the icy terrain. Going straight up the mountain wasn’t getting them anywhere. Ace yanked Kaiya in a different direction and began to move uphill at an angle.

“What the-“ Ace looked down at the empty glove in his left hand. “Damn it! Kaiya!” 

She had her bow drawn. The coyote was bearing its teeth, but so was she. The animal snarled and gave a ferocious roar before it jumped. Her arrow zipped through the air… and managed to land right into his throat. A strangled cry came from the great beast, its body still flying towards her.

“No!” Ace dropped the glove. He crouched, readied his weapon and prepared to swing with both hands. Wind whistled past him. He was getting deja vu. It was just like the attack from the wolves a few years ago, the same attack that had broken his left arm. Time seemed to slow as the animal lunged. He didn’t have enough force, enough momentum to stop its huge, furry body. 

Kaiya didn’t have time to move out of the way. The coyote was already in the air. There was no avoiding the blow. She was vaguely aware of Ace screaming her name, but all she could see was the king coyote, its ferocious gold eyes filled with murderous intent as it flew towards her. 

It was almost surreal, how slow time seemed to move. She could see the animal coming at her… but she still couldn’t bring her muscles to do what they should do. Kaiya took a deep, icy breath. Ace was already running towards her but he knew he couldn’t make it. The girl held up her arms in an X, a measly defense, but it was all she could think to do. 

Ace saw her head turn in his direction. The animal was so close, it’s sharp teeth shining as it drew near. There was a small, sad smile on her face, an apologetic look, right before she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

**_Earlier That Day:_ **

Ace woke up early. He yawned and idly scratched himself before dressing and making the dark trek to the outhouse for his morning shit. Ace was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he stepped into the cold. His feet automatically began to carry him to the outhouse to do his business. Some mornings he even fell asleep sitting on the shitter. Not today. 

It was one of those days cold enough to freeze your bones within a few minutes. Ace almost would have rather stayed inside the outhouse, smelly as it was, instead of facing the cold again. He’d just thrown his coat over his pajamas, he hadn’t adequately bundled up to battle the temperature. A gust of wind blew right as he stepped outside and caused him to shiver. 

Ace hurried back towards the home when he saw them in the first rays of light and froze. Footprints. Ace knew them well. They were the same size as his but the tread was unmistakable. A large daisy logo was etched into the snow from Kaiya’s fancy Goa Goa boots (he only knew what they were because he’d overheard her complaining to Magra about how dirty they’d gotten). They were leading away from the bandits’ home, a trail of daisy prints marking her path in the early morning light. 

He cursed under his breath and hurried back to check the storage room where Dadan was _still_ making her sleep. Her blankets were neatly folded against the wall. There was no sign of her winter gear and he noticed her bow and quiver was nowhere to be found, either. 

The boy let out a steady stream of expletives as he ran past the two bandits sleeping by the fire. He scowled. Some guards they were. They didn’t stir as his heavy footfalls fell upon the wooden floor; he was certain they didn’t move a muscle when Kaiya slipped out. 

Ace gritted his teeth together and dressed faster than he ever had in his life. He made sure to put on layer after layer, even wearing a hat and scarf in addition to his gloves and coat. The weather today… it was too treacherous to stay out in too long, especially if he didn’t prepare. He hated the cold. He hated the winter. And he hated having to keep an eye on this stupid girl… 

The boy took one last look at the bandits sleeping around the fire. Guards. What a joke. He quietly slid the door to his bedroom shut and crept out of his window. He was known for sleeping in… Yeah, no one would bother checking his bedroom first thing in the morning. By the time the bandits were up and about, he would already be long gone. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“Hmmm.” 

Dadan shot a look at a Dogra as she scooped rice into two small bowls. He was sitting cross legged with a newspaper from earlier that week spread open in front of him. His eyes were small and keen, quickly moving as he read. 

“Oh my.” 

The woman shot the small male another glance but he was too wrapped up in the morning paper to notice. His lips moved silently as he processed the information. 

“I can’t believe it,” the man said to himself.

At this, Dadan’s eyelid twitched in irritation. 

“If you’re gonna comment on the paper,” Magra said as he walked up, “you could at least tell us what it says.” 

Dadan looked up to see her right hand man approach and take a seat beside her. He grabbed one of the rice bowls and began to eat as Dogra folded the paper and looked at them with a frown on his scruffy face. 

“There’s a wanted poster in here,” he said, handing a tan paper over to the two. A man glared out from under a bamboo hat. His face was partially shaded but light caught one eye. The other was hidden behind a tuft of wavy raven hair. His light skin was caked with dirt and his square jaw was covered by stubble. 

“Kimimaru the Killer” was written beneath it. 

“He used to be a bounty hunter in the Grand Line,” Dogra said. “He eliminated many notable criminals but they say one day, he just snapped. Killed everyone on a navy battleship. They said the only thing left were the blood stains and… pieces.” 

Dadan looked down at the man’s singular eye. There was an intent to kill in those eyes. It was apparent even through a photo. She handed the paper to Magra. 

“He single handedly sunk a vice admiral’s battleship,” Dogra said with a shiver. 

“Sounds like a Grand Line maniac,” Magra said darkly. 

“The worst part,” Dogra continued, “is that his family was on the boat when it sank. There were no survivors… not even his own kin.” 

The three bandits were silent, contemplating how dark one’s heart had to be in order to kill their own. Despite the countless crimes the Dadan Family had committed, family was family and there was _no_ turning your back on them. 

Dadan gripped the bowl in her hand. She wasn’t one for being maternal but the thought of someone harming Ace… it made her blood boil. 

“Now,” Dogra said, throwing the paper down between them, “they say he’s been traveling throughout the East Blue.” 

Magra shook his head. Dadan lit a cigarette to help her digest the news. 

“Where was he last seen?” she asked. 

“Shimotsuki.” 

Dadan cursed. He could have still been an island away… but the newspaper didn’t exactly get dropped off on their doorstep. Someone had to go and nab one from the city or from Foosha Village. Anytime they got one it was usually old information. 

“There’s a chance he may be here already,” Dogra said solemnly, saying aloud what they were all thinking. “We should all keep an eye out.” 

“That would explain the bounty hunters. Maybe we shouldn’t let the kids go out today…” Magra said as he scratched his tidy beard. 

“Speaking of…” Dadan’s eyes flashed towards the loft first, then the storage room. Both doors were shut with nothing to be heard from the other side. Kaiya was an early riser and Ace… strangely enough, he had started waking up early as well. 

The kids had started a habit of coming home dirty and beaten. Last night she’d almost had a heart attack when she saw Ace carrying a bloodied Kaiya back home. The girl had been muttering in her sleep and moving about the whole time Magra cleaned her head wounds. Ace was almost nine now. He insisted on cleaning and dressing his own wounds most of the time, unless he was unable to. 

Dadan was worried the children might have been a bit more banged up than they originally admitted to being...

“Magra, Dogra,” she barked, “go wake ‘em up.” 

“Got it, boss.” The smallest bandit climbed up the ladder with ease. When he slid the door open, he froze. Dadan could still see him standing at the entrance. Magra had opened the storage room door and he, too, was staring into the room with a dumbfounded expression.

“Well?” she asked anxiously. Her pulse quickened. 

“Uh…” Dogra looked at the empty room. Ace’s sheets were hastily placed in the adjacent corner of the room. “Boss,” he said weakly, looking down. “Ace is gone.” 

“Kaiya, too,” Magra added grimly.

Dadan hadn’t even finished her morning coffee. It took her brain a second to comprehend the information she’d just been told, but when it did, her voice was loud enough to rattle the mountainside and scare off the local small fauna. 

“ _WHAAAAAT?!_ ” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

Kaiya shivered. 

Her face was completely frozen. She’d stretched her scarf over her nose and mouth and pulled her hood on as tight as it would go over her hat. This was the coldest day she’d seen yet since she started living in the mountains. Why, oh why, had she chosen _this_ day, of all days? 

Her head was still tender from the man in the forest. Her body hadn’t known anything but aches and pains since she’d gotten here. And there had been plenty of firsts, too. She sighed. This was her new normal, now.

She whimpered as a quick gust of icy wind rushed past, kicking up loose snow and brushing her skin with a cold caress. A twig snapped nearby and Kaiya froze. She could hear footsteps approaching. Her heart quickened. Kaiya hurriedly tried to pull the bow off of her body. It refused to budge, however, as a button caught the string. The crunching snow was getting louder. 

Finally she managed to get the bow off her body. Kaiya bit her lip and readied the weapon. There were evergreen trees all around her. It made a nice barrier between her and the wind but… there was something rustling the brush nearby. She stood completely still, totally silent. Her ears strained to hear something, anything, that would give her the location of whoever was closeby. 

At the same instant, quick footsteps hurried towards her. Kaiya sucked in a breath and drew the bow back. She held on with as much force as she could to keep the arrow from flying prematurely. Ace appeared from behind a bushy conifer just as she lost her grip. Thanks to Kaiya’s poor strength, the arrow flew before she could properly aim and it landed in the snow at his feet.

“Are you crazy?!” Ace asked angrily. A few degrees higher and he would have lost a foot. Her mouth opened to form a response but the boy marched up to her and snatched the longbow out of her hand. “What the hell were you thinking?”

He didn’t know how he expected her to react. Surprise. Anger, maybe. Instead, she only let out a breath. Her shoulders slumped and she dully said, “Oh, it’s just you.” 

“Who were you expecting?” Ace asked bitingly. 

Her mouth opened to respond and then closed quickly. He saw something flash across her face - sadness? Kaiya swallowed and quietly murmured, “I don’t know.” 

“You dunno? Then what the hell are you doing?!” Ace asked, his voice rising. “It’s below freezing today! You want to lose your fingers? This ain’t a good day to be taking a walk!” 

“Shut up!” Kaiya told him angrily. Her eyelashes stuck together when she closed her eyes and her skin was already numb. He might have had a point. “What do you even care? I didn’t ask you to follow me!” 

“Well I did,” he said curtly. Ace crossed his arms and stared her down. “You’ve got five seconds,” Ace announced.

“Five seconds? For what?” 

“Then I’m dragging your ass back home.” 

Kaiya grit her teeth. “Will you just leave me alone?! This doesn’t even concern you!” 

Ace could feel energy rolling off of her, just like before. She might have acted like some princess when she was around others but he could see the truth behind her act: beneath the surface, she was just like him, angry, volatile, itching for a fight. He knew she’d never admit it, though. 

“What I do is none of your business,” Kaiya said with finality. “Now, if you’ll kindly give me back my bow, I’ll be on my way.” 

She reached for the weapon but Ace held it away. 

“You said we were gonna be allies,” Ace said.

Kaiya’s eyebrows furrowed deeper. “We are.” 

“Then I wanna know why,” he demanded.  
  
“Why I want my bow back? Because the woods are dangerous?!” Kaiya said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She tried to swipe the bow once more but Ace shoved a palm in her chest and staggered her back. 

“No,” Ace frowned. He lowered the weapon slightly. He could see her angry gold eyes shoot towards it, then back at his face. “Why’d you sneak out?” he asked, his voice more calm. 

Kaiya avoided his gaze. “It’s none of your business,” she murmured. 

“I’m not an idiot,” Ace said plainly. Kaiya looked up at him and he could see a coy look flash across her face for a moment as if she thought, “Really?” She didn’t voice it, however. “It has to do with the guy from yesterday, right?” 

She stiffened up and Ace knew he’d hit the nail right on the head. 

“Give me my bow,” Kaiya demanded. 

“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” Ace countered. They had a staring contest. Kaiya’s eyes, narrowed, bore into his. Little did she know, though, Ace was the Staring Contest King. He’d never lost one. (Okay, he had lost _one_ exactly, but that was because some kid threw dirt in his face. It didn’t count.) 

It was Kaiya who blinked first. Ace allowed a small victory smirk to creep onto his face. He held the bow towards her. Foolishly, Kaiya reached out for it and Ace pulled it away. 

“Tell me,” he said, “and you can have it.” 

Kaiya gave a heavy sigh. 

“That guy…” Ace said slowly. “You called him your dad.” 

Pain twisted Kaiya’s features as she looked down. Despite the clouds covering the sun, it was still bright out, and she could see the snow glistening like white glitter over the earth. 

“It slipped out,” Kaiya admitted quietly. Ace watched her head tilt downward and shadow her eyes. He watched her bite her bottom lip - a nervous habit, he realized - and she grabbed onto her left elbow with her right hand. 

“So…” Ace began a bit awkwardly, “Is he your dad or not? I thought he died.” 

Her top teeth clenched down a bit harder when the words left his mouth. “He did,” Kaiya said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. “But that man…” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “He looked so much like him I just…” Kaiya looked up at Ace with an intensity in her eyes that hadn’t been there a moment earlier. She stood up straighter and raised her chin slightly. 

“That man knows something,” Kaiya said firmly. “He has answers. I just know it.” Ace could see she believed her own words. “We’re connected somehow,” she told him, “I want to find him and ask him how.”

“He’s a pirate or something,” Ace told her. “He has a wanted poster. And his bounty’s huge.” 

Kaiya’s features hardened. “I don’t care. I’m going to find him.” 

“He could kill you,” Ace told her seriously. 

“I know,” Kaiya said. She took a step towards Ace and held out her hand. “Can I please have my bow back, now?” she asked impatiently. 

Ace hesitated for a moment. There was a fire burning in her eyes. She was going to hunt for this man… with or without him. He slowly held the bow out to her; Kaiya was quick to snatch it away and string it around her body. 

“Thank you,” she said bitterly. Ace gave Kaiya a hard look. Moments passed and irritation slowly started to spread across the girl’s face. Kaiya asked, “Do you want something?” 

“No,” Ace said. 

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Kaiya turned but Ace took a step forward and grabbed onto the crook of her elbow. He could see wrath flash in her eyes when she looked at him. “If you’re going to stop me then-”

“I’m goin’ too,” Ace told her. 

Kaiya blinked. His words had taken her aback. She thought for sure he was going to try to talk her out of it or insist on dragging her back to the hut but… 

“You’re… coming with me?” Kaiya asked. 

“Got a problem with it?” Ace let go of her arm to cross his own. She was headed downhill and, as they were standing, he was slightly uphill. He was looking down on her slightly as she stared. Then, slowly, she smiled up at him.

“No,” Kaiya said. “Not at all.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

The children were nearing the base of Mt. Colubo when Kaiya asked, “Do you think they’ve realized we’re gone?” 

Ace looked up but the sun was hidden behind an endless sea of clouds. It was hard to tell what time it was. Had to still be early morning, if he had to guess. They hadn’t been walking for that long. Trekking down a mountain was much easier than trekking up one. 

“Probably.” 

He idly kicked at a tuft of snow. Kaiya was leading the way for once. Her bow had been placed around her torso. She held the stolen map in front of her as she walked. Her head kept swiveling left and right. He could see her frown as she searched for… whatever she was looking for. 

“Where d’you think you’re goin’, anyway?” Ace asked. He spun the pipe in circles and tossed it between his hands as he walked. He didn’t like being still; it helped to keep his hands occupied. 

Kaiya grabbed a rolled up piece of paper that had been stuck in the side of her backpack. She was quiet for a moment as she looked at the map, her gold eyes quickly scanning the landmarks. She followed a trail with her finger, gave a nod to herself, and then changed direction. 

“Oi,” Ace said in irritation, “where we goin’?” 

“Mt. Sova,” she answered eventually. 

“What? That’s like three mountains away! Why the hell are we going there?” 

Her eyebrows had a wrinkle between them when she looked at him. She had thick bangs but he could see white bandages from beneath them were Magra had wrapped up the wounds from yesterday. 

“ _I’m_ going there because I have to see something,” she said. “ _You_ are the one who insisted on tagging along.” 

“I’m not tagging along with _you_.” 

“Really?” Kaiya rolled her eyes. She placed a gloved hand on her hip. “I didn’t _ask_ you to come with me, so if you’re not tagging along, what _are_ you doing here?” 

“I’m makin’ sure you don’t get mauled by a bear,” he said. Kaiya shook her head and continued on her way. “Or eaten by a pack of wolves. Or strangled by a giant python…” 

Kaiya made a tsk sound. “Bears hibernate and snakes are cold-blooded,” she said matter-of-factly, “they wouldn’t be active in the middle of winter.” When she turned away, he heard her mutter, “Dummy.” 

“Whatever! There are still wolves and shit! You’d be dead if I wasn’t around to save your ass!”

Kaiya shot him an angry look and stomped away. Ace groaned to himself in frustration but continued to follow alongside the girl as she walked. He was half-tempted to just go back home but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Chances are the second he left would be the same second she stumbled into a fox’s den or fell into a chasm or…

“What’s that?” Kaiya asked. Without waiting for an answer, she started making her way to a clearing that held large mounds of snow. 

Ace felt his stomach drop. It had been a while since he’d traveled down the mountain this way. He was silent as he watched Kaiya start to brush the snow off one mound. Ever so slowly, her gloved fingers exposed stone. With a frown, she began to clear off the snow more fervently. Then she gasped. 

“These are graves,” Ace told her. “This is where the bandits get buried.” 

Kaiya gently ran her fingers against the engraving. “This… it’s from this year…” Kaiya said. The date was from the early summer. 

“...that’s from when the bandits stormed Trash Mountain,” Ace said solemnly. They both shivered as the memories of the psychotic old woman resurfaced. He was staring intently at the grave. There were a few bandits that had died that day. This one in particular had been a newer part of the family… a vagabond from the north who had tried to rob them in the middle of the night. 

Dadan had taught him a good lesson and then turned around to offer him a home. He hadn’t been close to the guy or anything, though. Ace didn’t notice Kaiya until a whimper escaped her lips. 

“Why are you crying?!” he demanded. 

Kaiya covered her face with her hands. Her voice came out muffled. “It’s my fault. I looked into that knife and the Collector. He- he died because of me,” Kaiya said into her gloves. 

Ace’s hard expression softened. He pulled his eyes away from the girl and looked back at the bandit’s name carved into the wood. 

“No,” he said softly. “He didn’t. You didn’t have anything to do with it.” 

Kaiya wiped her eyes and looked at him with confusion. Ace clenched his fists. “Someone promised the bandits would get compensation if they retrieved the Zeta… They were going to try and get it no matter what… we just happened to be there, too.” 

Kaiya placed a hand on the large, smooth stone. She could feel cold trying to seep in through her gloves. 

“Then,” Ace said, chuckling darkly, “the damn thing wasn’t even real… just a replica laced with some crazy poison.”

Kaiya’s head shook from side to side. “He still didn’t deserve to die there… like that.”

Ace grimaced. “When Dadan said mountain life was hard… she meant it. That’s just what people do, Kaiya. They die. Some of them die in accidents… others in meaningless fights like that.”

He watched her hands shake. Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut. His rands rang through her head and memories popped up. Distant screams echoed in her ears and she pushed away the images of fire and smoke. 

“I just… try my best to get stronger,” Ace said with a shrug. Then something out of character happened. A small part of Ace’s heart opened and words slipped out before he even realized it. “I wake up every day and tell myself that this isn’t my day to die.” 

Kaiya took a deep, shuddering breath. She took a moment to compose herself. Ace shifted his weight as he waited. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked… different. Resolute. Her face looked more serious, her brows turned downward sternly. She was still the same Kaiya, he knew, but her back was straighter, her head held higher. She didn’t look like an eight-year-old anymore. There was a different air about her, something more worldly, more wise… and a little more dangerous. 

“You’re right,” Kaiya said firmly. She looked down at the man’s hand carved plaque one more time. Keen eyes scanned the other graves before she turned, her coattail flapping behind her. 

A howl echoed somewhere in the distance. They both looked in the direction the sound had come from. Ace swung the pipe around in his hands. Kaiya pulled the bow off her back and grabbed an arrow. When they made eye contact, he could see something fierce burning in her eyes. 

“People may die but we aren’t going to,” Kaiya said. Her small voice was gone. She spoke clear and true, her voice steady and serious. “Not today.” She placed a firm hand on the gravestone and bowed her head. “Rest in peace, friend,” Kaiya murmured to the stone. She gave the bandit a moment of silence. Her keen eyes scanned the other mounds of snow and he realized she must have been giving the other fallen bandits a silent tribute as well. 

After the moment passed, she grabbed an arrow from behind her. She notched the arrow and kept the bow aimed low, ready to shoot in case something popped up out of the blue. When she looked at him, he could feel her silent intensity. 

Ace only blinked. This new Kaiya was… a bit intimidating… but he kind of liked it. He thought back to their latest mental meet up and recalled “Kay,” her bad ass persona. To be honest, he’d always thought of Kaiya as a baby but the look in her eyes gave him vibes that, if she put her mind to it, she could actually do some damage to someone. 

“Let’s go,” Kaiya commanded. The way she spoke was stronger, more forceful than usual. Without missing a beat, Kaiya began to trek down the mountain, faster than she had before. Ace followed silently. The look in her eyes… it was pure determination. To do what, he wasn’t entirely sure. He watched her back as she walked. She must have slid off the weapon without him noticing. Her bow and arrow were clutched in her hands, ready to attack at a moment’s notice. She looked left and right, keenly watching for signs of life. Ace knew he should have been looking around, too, but he found it hard to keep his eyes off her. 

“Look,” she said, pointing with her weapon. 

He ripped his eyes away bent down. “Paw prints,” he muttered. “Coyotes or wolves, probably.”

“You don’t know the difference?” Kaiya asked with a frown. 

“Neither do you,” he snapped. 

Kaiya hummed for a moment. She gazed into the distance and placed her thumb beneath her chin as she thought. “Generally speaking, coyotes are smaller and more comfortable around humans,” she said automatically. Her voice sounded like she had recited it from a book. Well, Ace figured, she probably did. She spoke the same way Sabo did; they spoke like people who actually enjoyed reading and learning stuff. “Wolves are larger, more reclusive, and territorial… if I remember correctly.”

“Either one will kill you if you piss ‘em off,” Ace said with a snort. 

Kaiya nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. She looked at the tracks but it wasn’t as if it helped her decipher them or anything. “Coyotes are supposed to be less aggressive. Let’s hope that’s what those belong to.”

Ace looked down at the footprint. He recalled the last time he’d encountered a group of wolves… Ace gripped his left elbow. He wasn’t going to have a repeat of that. When he looked up, Kaiya was already following them through the brush. 

“What are you doing?” he hissed. 

“Would you rather take them by surprise or the other way around?” Kaiya asked. Ace scowled. This new Kaiya was… just as irritating as she always was but she certainly had a lot more grit. “That’s what I thought,” she said. 

“We need to eat, anyway. After lunch we’ll get back on track,” she said after a few moments. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Ace asked. 

“Of course I do,” Kaiya said. She continued following the tracks. “Mt. Sova’s directly south of Mt. Colubo. The city is to the west and you can’t miss the walls that close it off. Even if we deviate from the path, we just need to find Middle Forest and hug the base of the mountain until we find a tributary.” 

Ace blinked. She actually… did know where she was going. He was surprised. To be honest he didn’t think she housed any sort of sense of direction. He was no map reader; the only reason he knew where he was going was because this was his neck of the woods. He’d grown up here, after all. 

“Alright,” Ace said, warily side eyeing her. “So we find a river, then what?” 

An embarrassed look crossed Kaiya’s features. “...follow the fallen trees,” she murmured. 

Ace stopped. “Follow what?”

She looked sheepish. “When we first came to Dadan’s, my uncle said he marked paths to important places by cutting down trees. On Mt. Colubo, they point to Dadan’s home. On Mt. Sova, they lead to an old cabin his uncle built. If we can find them we’ll be golden.”

“I thought you were tryna find that killer guy.” 

“I am,” Kaiya said.

Ace snorted. “What makes you think he’s gonna be there, anyway?”

“...a hunch,” Kaiya admitted. Ace gave her a look that seemed to ask, “Are you serious?” 

“I had a… dream of him in the cabin,” Kaiya said. She was half tempted to say _vision_ but that just sounded kind of crazy. 

“You’re sure it was _that_ cabin?” Ace asked skeptically. “We’re in the mountains. There’s gotta be more.” 

“Yes,” she said, exasperated. “Remember last spring? I spent forever cleaning it before the landslide. I know it’s the same one.”

“Sounds pretty stupid to me,” Ace muttered. “I don’t like the idea of following some _hunch_ you had.”

“Then go home,” Kaiya told him coldly. 

He was just about to tell her there was no wait _that_ was gonna happen when they heard the pained cry of an animal. The sound wasn’t too far away. She began walking once again, her grip steady on her weapon. 

Ace scowled at her back. “...you’d die if I left you alone,” he called. Kaiya didn’t slow or stop.

“...maybe,” Kaiya called back after a moment. She simply kept trekking through the snow. Her back faced him but he could hear her clear as day when she said, “Maybe not.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“What the…” Kaiya breathed.

“...fuck,” Ace finished for her. 

The scene around them was… gruesome, to say the least. They had finally made it to the base of Mt. Sova. The land had cleared and in the center, the landscape had been painted crimson and brown. The wolves - or coyotes, it was hard to tell - were nothing but pieces. A head here, a torso there, a stray leg… 

Kaiya and Ace shivered. She instinctively moved closer to him. He felt her placed a hand in the crook of his arm and he straightened up, unconsciously puffing his chest out a bit as he did so. The children walked side by side and kept their weapons close. 

The snow was stained bright red. It was as if a tornado had sucked up the pack and expelled just body parts. 

“It’s like…” Kaiya murmured. 

“Someone sliced ‘em up,” Ace said quietly. 

The bush rustled closeby. 

“Get back,” Ace told her quickly. He readied his weapon. Kaiya aimed her bow; her arms were shaking. They both held their breath before… a single animal limped out. It was small with pointed ears and a narrow face. It’s light grey fur was matted with blood and snow. The animal regarded them with sad eyes before collapsing onto the earth. 

“He’s hurt,” Kaiya breathed, pushing past. 

“Stop!” Ace grabbed her arm. “Don’t get close to it!”

“Knock it off!” Kaiya said. She tried wrenching out of his grip but to no avail. “Look at him,” she said, begging almost. “He’s in pain.”

Ace finally let go and she hurried to the animal’s side. Kaiya knelt down beside the beast. She placed her bow and arrow on her lap. Her gloved hands gently stroked the animal’s large head. The animal gasped for breath, it’s body shaking with each painful inhale. 

“He’s breathing really hard…” Kaiya said when Ace came closer. He finally lowered his weapon and crouched beside her. There was red all over one side of the animal’s body; he could see a deep gash, exposing pink below his skin. Ace could clearly see where the animal had walked; it had left a trail of red in its wake. 

“Kaiya…” Ace said slowly. “He’s gonna die.”

“...I know,” was her eventual response. The animal looked up at her. The beast’s eyes were gold… almost the exact same shade as hers. Kaiya felt her heart tighten as she gently petted the animal’s head. It was just like a dog… a large, mountain dog. It shot her a longing look before whimpering and slowly closing its eyes. Kaiya pulled away and tightly clutched her weapon. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. 

She could hear laughter in the back of her head. Kira’s laugh, cold and mocking, before she spoke. 

_“That’s what stupid animals get for messing with me!”_

_“He didn’t even attack us!” Krystal yelled. “Why would you do that?!”_

_“It’s called survival of the fittest, idiot,” Kira said. “That’s what happens when you’re weak.”_

_“He’s really hurt,” Kara said. Kaiya was young; she didn’t understand the situation at the time but she clearly remembered the animal’s pain, the fear that struck her heart as she looked at his bleeding wounds._

_“Look at him!” Krystal said, screaming now. She didn’t care if Kira had years on her. “You’re just gonna walk away and leave him to die?!”_

_Kira turned. Though her eyes were the exact same as all three of her sisters’, they housed a cold, unfeeling distance that wasn’t present in anyone else’s._

_“Yeah,” Kira said. “Survival of the fittest, remember?”_

Ace watched a cloud pass over her face. Ace asked in a low voice, “You want me to put him out of his misery?” His voice dragged her out of the bitter memory. Kaiya slowly stood and solemnly walked past him. 

Last time she’d encountered a wounded animal… her and her sisters had left it alone. Kaiya gripped the bow. It had been easier to let it suffer than to do something about it. But things were different. She was older now. She was smarter, stronger. 

“No.” Her voice was hard and so were her eyes. “I’ll do it.” 

Kaiya’s mouth was a thin line. She took a deep breath and notched the bow, pulled the string back. He could see her arms shaking, but he was surprised she managed to draw the weapon back as far as she did. Ace half expected a tear to fall down her cheek. Her face was stoic as she aimed, held her breath… and let the arrow fly. Had her arm been exposed, the string would have snapped her delicate skin.

The arrow landed right in the center of the animal’s forehead. It pierced the skull with a sickening crunch. Ace looked at Kaiya in wonder. That was the first time he’d ever seen her shoot so strongly… and so accurately. It might not have been in self defense but he had just witnessed her first kill shot… ever. Kaiya ripped her eyes away from the dead animal and turned, placing the bow around her body once more. 

Kaiya looked up the mountain and took a deep breath of cold air. They could see a stack of smoke rising up in the distance. Ace silently walked up beside her. It took her a moment to acknowledge his presence. He placed a hand on her shoulders; it was a foreign feeling but he’d seen Magra do it before when Dadan was down. Kaiya placed a gloved hand over his. When she finally met his eyes, he gave her a single nod. 

“Ready?” Ace asked in a low voice. 

Kaiya swallowed. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“There it is,” Ace said, pointing with his staff. They could just make out the tip of a roof with a column of smoke rising from the top. 

Kaiya took a breath to steady her nerves, her racing heart. The man inside… he wasn’t her father. She was no idiot; she’d seen his burnt body. But they looked so similar. That man had to be related to him somehow, she just knew it. 

“Kaiya!”

“Huh?” Kaiya looked at Ace. There was a serious expression on his face. 

“I _said_ , ‘You sure you wanna do this?’”

Kaiya gave a nod. “Yes.” Her mind screamed otherwise. “I’m positive.” 

... _positively terrified._

“You’re shaking,” Ace pointed out. Her knees were, in fact, wobbling together. Kaiya clicked her tongue in irritation. Stupid tell tale nerves, giving her away. 

“...I’m anxious,” she said honestly. 

Ace looked apprehensive. “Look, Kaiya, this guy… he’s dangerous.”

“I know.”

He stuck his staff in the snow and walked up to Kaiya, placing two firm hands on her shoulders. “He’s _killed_ people. He killed those animals back there. He killed the guy in the woods.”

“I. Know. Ace.” She tried to shrug him off but Ace only held on tighter. 

“Aren’t you scared?” Ace asked. “He could kill _us_.”

At last, her steel gaze softened. Her voice was gentle when she said, “I’m terrified. But he won’t hurt us.” 

Ace finally let go of her shoulders to cross his arms. “And _how_ d’ya know that? Huh?”

“...I just… have a feeling,” she murmured, looking away. 

Ace groaned. “Again with the feelings.” Kaiya looked hurt. Ace simply sighed. He retrieved his pipe from the snow. “Look, there’s somethin’ I didn’t tell you.”

“What?” Kaiya asked, her eyes narrowing. 

“This guy’s got… weird powers,” he said slowly. 

“Like… like Devil Fruit powers?” Her head cocked to the side. 

“...maybe. He could disappear like the wind.” Ace gripped his pipe and glared at a random patch of fallen snow. “He was so fast I couldn’t even track his movements. It was just like… just like The Collector,” he said solemnly. “Maybe faster.” 

The color from Kaiya’s face paled slightly. “You’re just telling me this now?!”

Ace grimaced. “I thought you’d chicken out before we got this far.”

“Oh. Oh…” Kaiya grabbed her hat-covered head. Memories of the crazy old woman from the Grey Terminal resurfaced. Fear and hesitation struck Kaiya’s heart. She bit her lip and began to pace. She’d been so ill prepared when she faced the Collector. The woman had come from the Grand Line, after all, and if this guy was wanted, he might have, too. What if this man was the same? What if he was just as twisted as the Collector, after all? 

“Oh, what did I get myself into…?” Kaiya muttered. 

The only answer was the sound of a nearby growl. Both children froze as a giant canine snarled, sharp teeth bared as it eyed them down with a murderous golden gaze. It was a coyote… but it was much, much larger than the average wolf. 

A scream found its way out of Kaiya’s throat as the animal attacked. Ace shoved her out of the way and grabbed his metal pipe with both hands, holding it up just in time to act as a barrier. 

Kaiya went down in time to see the large set of teeth chomp down on Ace’s weapon. “RUN!” Ace screamed. He struggled against the beast but a flick of his head and the great beast tossed the boy aside like a rag doll.

“ACE!” 

Kaiya drew her bow just as the animal looked at her. 

A shrill scream found its way out of Kaiya’s throat as the coyote attacked. It was monstrous compared to the two children. Ace and Kaiya, roughly the same height, were about half as tall as the animal when it was on all fours. 

They were no match for the beast, but that didn’t mean they were going down without a fight. Ace roughly moved Kaiya out of the way and held up his pipe. It was the only thing he could think of to use and it ended up being a good barrier from the attack. Kaiya went down in time to see the large set of teeth chomp down on Ace’s weapon before she rolled down the hill they had just tried so hard to scale.

“RUN!” Ace screamed. He struggled to keep his footing but all it took was a flick of the animal’s head and the boy was tossed aside like a rag doll.

“ACE!” Kaiya drew her bow just as the animal looked at her. Her arms were shaking, her small fingers barely strong enough to hold back the string. She didn’t have time to properly aim, so she simply let an arrow fly. 

It missed. 

Kaiya was shaking as she reached back for another arrow. The beast had taken a few threatening steps toward her. Her fingers somehow managed to notch the arrow. The animal snarled. Kaiya pulled the string with all her might. The coyote leapt in the air just as the arrow slipped out of her fingers. Kaiya sucked in a breath… and the arrow lodged right into the big animal’s side. A howl of pain escaped. The king coyote shook its head frantically, pawed its wound.

“Idiot!” Ace scrambled to stand, grabbed Kaiya’s free hand and pulled her back uphill. He could still see a smoke stack rising towards the blue sky. “I said _run_!” 

“I couldn't just leave you!” Kaiya said as she fought against the slick terrain. It was so steep she seemed to crawl more than she walked. 

Ace scowled. “Didn’t stop you before!”

“That was different!” Kaiya said frantically. The two of them hurried up the mountain but the snow made it difficult. Ace’s foot slipped on a patch of slick ice. Kaiya yelped as his weight pulled her down as well. 

The animal had somehow managed to break off part of the arrow but the tip was still lodged in his skin. The beast’s eyes focused on them. He roared and began to run uphill towards them. 

Ace swung with his free arm. Thankfully, it was his right side, his strong side. The metal pipe came down on the king coyote’s nose and the animal whimpered in pain. Its body dropped and it slid downhill slightly as it pawed its sore snout. Unfortunately, it didn’t buy the kids much time. 

“Hurry!” Kaiya pulled Ace behind a tree just as the coyote lunged again. A second later and the boy would have been down an arm. They shared a wide-eyed look but there was no time for him to properly express gratitude. 

Hand in hand, the kids fought against the snow, boots slipping on the icy terrain. Going straight up the mountain wasn’t getting them anywhere. Ace yanked Kaiya in a different direction and began to move uphill at an angle.

“What the-“ Ace looked down at the empty glove in his left hand. “Damn it! Kaiya!” 

She had her bow drawn. The coyote was bearing its teeth, but so was she. The animal snarled and gave a ferocious roar before it jumped. Her arrow zipped through the air… and managed to land right into his throat. A strangled cry came from the great beast, its body still flying towards her.

“No!” Ace dropped the glove. He crouched, readied his weapon and prepared to swing with both hands. Wind whistled past him. He was getting deja vu. It was just like the attack from the wolves a few years ago, the same attack that had broken his left arm. Time seemed to slow as the animal lunged. He didn’t have enough force, enough momentum to stop its huge, furry body. 

Kaiya didn’t have time to move out of the way. The coyote was already in the air. There was no avoiding the blow. She was vaguely aware of Ace screaming her name, but all she could see was the king coyote, its ferocious gold eyes filled with murderous intent as it flew towards her. 

It was almost surreal, how slow time seemed to move. She could see the animal coming at her… but she still couldn’t bring her muscles to do what they should do. Kaiya took a deep, icy breath. Ace was already running towards her but he knew he couldn’t make it. The girl held up her arms in an X, a measly defense, but it was all she could think to do. 

Ace saw her head turn in his direction. The animal was so close, it’s sharp teeth shining as it drew near. There was a small, sad smile on her face, an apologetic look, right before she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. There was nothing she could do to stop him now.

A flurry of white, however, did. 

The wind rushed past her as well. It moved downhill and pushed the beast backwards, but not before the coyote’s claws managed to tear into Kaiya’s side. The animal landed on its back with a thud. The white flakes began to whirl around the beast as it writhed and howled in pain. 

“C’mon!” Ace slid down and grabbed Kaiya by the arm. 

“Wait,” she said, placing her hand over his. Her eyes were wide but they didn’t leave the scene. She wanted to look away but she couldn’t; she was simply mesmerized. 

“Let’s _go_!” Ace hissed. 

“No, look!” 

The animal tried to stand. It glared at them through the white blur and took a step their way. It flailed as the flurry engulfed its leg. Cuts began to appear all over the animal’s front leg. When his paw hit the ground, blood began to gush out of countless cuts. 

The miniature tornado moved to its face. The animal yanked its large head left and right. Fur fell off in clusters. Then…

Kaiya dropped her bow. She placed her bare hand over her mouth as she gasped. Ace grit his teeth together.

A ring of red began to appear around the animal’s neck. The furious howl became a strangled cry as the large cut grew deeper and deeper. It was like a giant knife had circled the animal… again and again and again. They could see more and more flesh appear as red began to pour into the clean snow. 

The white pieces pulled on the coyote’s fur. It yanked the animal’s head up and away until…

Kaiya screamed. Ace grabbed her and turned her away from the carnage but it was too late. He buried her face in his shoulder and gripped her tight as she whimpered in his arms. Ace grit his teeth as Kaiya began to cry. 

The giant coyote’s head was pulled clean off of its body. It shook the ground when it landed behind Ace. He shivered when something splashed his back. Kaiya’s legs gave out and Ace knelt on the ground with her. Her hands clutched his coat as she sobbed into his neck. 

There was a… giant head right beside them. Ace jumped as its powerful jaws snapped erratically. One bite almost took off his arm but Ace somehow stumbled back at the last second; he could feel cold wind and the burn of freshly cut flesh. The beast’s head spasmed one more time, yellow teeth closing shut with finality. 

The animal’s body had fallen to its side. One leg was still shaking. Where it’s neck used to be… there was nothing but blood and part of its spinal cord. He’d seen a lot of gruesome things before but… that took the cake. Ace swallowed something vile and tried not to think about the liquid threatening to spill out of him. 

The white flurry soon began to circle Ace and Kaiya. He had one hand on Kaiya’s back, the other on her head. She sniffled and looked up in time to see the whirlwind engulf them both. 

“Ace…” Kaiya said nervously. He was squeezing her so tight, Kaiya felt like she might break. 

He shushed her. “It’s okay,” he said. “You’re gonna be okay.” He hoped she believed his words; he wasn’t entirely sure they were true. 

They looked around in worry as the wind whipped their face. Ace’s teeth hurt, he was putting so much pressure on them. His heart was thudding in his chest. He had the thought that he had to protect her, even if it meant he ended up like the coyote. They were surrounded by thousands of little white pieces getting closer and closer and…

The children looked up. A man stood before them. Dark eyes gazed down at them coldly. Ace grabbed his staff and aimed it at the man. 

“Stay away!” 

“...you think you can hurt me with that, boy?” 

Another whirlwind and the man disappeared. The whirlwind of white circled around them once. The staff went spinning through the air as if someone had grabbed it and flung it away. The man appeared once more.

Ace clutched Kaiya and flinched back as his unshaven face appeared inches away. 

“Who are you?” The man’s voice was a deep growl. 

Ace couldn’t push away the images that flashed in his head. The way he tore apart their attacker from yesterday… the wreckage left of the coyote pack… and the headless beast that lay behind them… Ace was shaking but he kept his gaze steady.

He was surprised when Kaiya spoke. 

“My name is Jaeger D. Kaiya.” Her voice came out much stronger than she thought it would. She had even surprised herself. She slipped out of Ace’s grasp and stood to her full height, though she was a dwarf compared to the man. He was over twice her height, but that didn’t stop her from glaring at him. Ace felt a simultaneous rush of pride and fear as something extremely uncharacteristic escaped the girl’s lips. “Who the hell are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thank you for being patient with me, as always. I hope you like this chapter! It wasn't as long as the previous few but this will be a small multi-part arc :) I have been thinking about Kimimaru for a while and I'm excited to finally reveal him. I hope you guys enjoy the journey as much as I've enjoyed writing it! The story has definitely extended beyond the number of chapters I originally intended to write... but that's okay! The end is in sight and I'm really excited to move onto Playing With Fire ;) 
> 
> Well, my beautiful, lovely readers, until next time!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Asian Fighter


	27. The Paper Man Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Kaiya come face to face with Kimimaru the Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I’m so sorry, what a crazy time this is in the world. Somehow I updated my FanFiction.net account but not this one. So I’m a day late and a dollar short, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless. It would mean the world if you could comment on my story if you’ve enjoyed it! Without further ado, here is The Paper Man Part II.

**_Previously on The Pirate King’s Son:_ **

The man appeared once more.

Ace clutched Kaiya and flinched back as his unshaven face appeared inches away. 

“Who are you?” The man’s voice was a deep growl. 

Ace couldn’t push away the images that flashed in his head. The way he tore apart their attacker from yesterday… the wreckage left of the coyote pack… and the headless beast that lay behind them… Ace was shaking but he kept his gaze steady.

He was surprised when Kaiya spoke. 

“My name is Jaeger D. Kaiya.” Her voice came out much stronger than she thought it would. She had even surprised herself. She slipped out of Ace’s grasp and stood to her full height, though she was a dwarf compared to the man. He was over twice her height, but that didn’t stop her from glaring at him. Ace felt a simultaneous rush of pride and fear as something extremely uncharacteristic escaped the girl’s lips. “Who the hell are you?” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

**_The Pirate King’s Son_ **

**_Chapter 27: The Paper Man Pt. II_ **

The man squatted down so he could look Kaiya in the face. Ace couldn’t see her expression. There was a dark look on the man’s unshaven face. Ace could feel his entire body clench up in anticipation. He was moments away from trying to make a quick move, ready to rip her away from the stranger, when the man spoke.

“That’s not very ladylike,” he said with a frown. “A girl your age shouldn’t talk like that. People might think you have poor manners.” 

What sounded like a soft cough escaped Kaiya’s lips. For some reason, the man’s reaction caused Ace to snort in amusement. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Kaiya said. There was an edge to her voice. Ace didn’t have to see her face to know she was irritated. 

“My name is Kimimaru,” he said simply. “Maru for short.”

“You’re wanted,” Kaiya said harshly, her eyes narrowed. She cocked her head to the side slightly. “Are you a pirate?” 

A pause and then, “No,” he said. “I’m not.” Ace frowned. The man didn’t seem to be lying but… but he still didn’t trust him. 

“Why do you have a bounty?” Kaiya asked. The man blinked but otherwise made no movement, no indication of hearing, and showed no signs of an intent to answer. 

An icy gust of wind made the children shiver simultaneously. The man gave a long, hard look at both of the children’s faces before his head dissolved first and his body slowly began to drift away. 

Kaiya managed to get out a “Hey, wait!” before the man spoke. His voice seemed to echo the trees as he circled them in the form of countless rustling pieces in the wind. 

“Come to the cabin,” he said all around them. “I’ll answer your questions there.” Ace barely caught the swirl of white rising up and up before the pieces all seemed to go in different directions. 

Without missing a beat, Kaiya took a step uphill towards the cabin. Ace grabbed her arm and hissed, “What the hell are you doing?” 

“I told you,” Kaiya said firmly, “I want to-“ She gasped and moved a bare hand to her side. A groan interrupted her sentence and Ace’s eyes widened when he saw her jacket. It had been slashed through and he could see her dark skin mingled with red. There was a stain slowly spreading on her light cream colored coat. 

Ace cursed under his breath. “We gotta do somethin’ about this,” he said. He clenched his jaw and looked up at the stack of smoke. He didn’t like that guy at all but… Kaiya’s mouth was pulled down at the corners. She was shaking. It was too cold to stay out for long. He could figure something out that didn’t require some stranger’s help. 

“Hang on,” Ace told her quickly, “I’ll- I’ll start a fire and dig out a shelter. We don’t need his h-“ Ace accidentally let a hiss slip out as his sleeve scraped across his own fresh wound. The animal’s jaw had almost taken his good arm off. Ace had wounds stretching from his elbow to his wrist, and his right coat sleeve was in ribbons. 

At this rate, neither of them would survive for long. A winter blast lifted snowflakes and sent shivers down both of the children’s spines. 

“We _have_ to go to the cabin,” Kaiya told him, “It’s our best bet.”

“That guy’s a murderer,” Ace hissed. “They have ‘the Killer’ right on his wanted poster!”

“He could have killed us just now and he didn’t!” Kaiya told him. “I came all this way to find him, Ace, I’m not turning around now.”

Ace straightened up. He was face to face with Kaiya and he could see earnest passion burning in her eyes. She had her mind set on something and something told her she didn’t seem to care what he thought. He huffed in frustration. 

“Get your bow,” Ace snapped at her. “And _don’t_ let your guard down.”

Kimimaru smirked as he watched from atop a nearby tree. He took a step off the ledge and began to plummet. His body quickly deteriorated to a flurry of white. He grabbed the fallen glove, the two weapons, and both the children, quickly rushing uphill so he didn’t lose his momentum. 

Kaiya shrieked as she felt her weight taken by the flurry. The sound of rustling paper filled her ears. She would have resisted more had it not been for the stabbing pain in her side.

“W-what’s happening?!” Kaiya asked nervously. Ace was too busy struggling to answer, but paper pieces had taken ahold of his pants, his coat and he was flying through the air. Ace even tried to rip the bits of white off but they simply circled him and reattached elsewhere. 

“Here we are,” Kimimaru said as he materialized, holding both of the children up from their hoods. The man appeared between the children and he gently placed them on their feet. Unfortunately, he only had two hands so their weapons fell into the snow for them to pick up. The trip uphill had taken less than a minute… and they were standing in front of the cabin’s entrance. 

Kimimaru kicked the snow off his boots before opening the door and stepping into the cabin. Kaiya and Ace shared a look. She was next to step in. Ace warily looked around the woods one last time. It hadn’t snowed at all. Their footprints should have been easy to track… but he hadn’t seen or heard any sign of the bandits. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly shut the door to the small cabin. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“Take a seat,” Kimimaru said lightly. He had already shed his thick gear and was busying himself around the cabin. The kids shot each other a look, both wondering if they should obey this stranger’s orders. 

“Why would you help us?” Ace asked, taking a step forward. He aimed his pipe at the stranger once more. Nevermind the fact his right arm had scratches running half way down them. Ace swallowed and firmly held his ground. He was the only thing standing between Kaiya and this creep. 

“It’d be shameful,” the man said simply, “to turn your back on someone who needs help.” 

The pipe in Ace’s hand slackened for just a moment. 

“We didn’t need your help,” Ace spat. Kaiya would have snorted or rolled her eyes had the situation been different. 

“You do now, though,” Kimimaru said in a low voice. His eyes moved past Ace. “Don’t you?” 

Ace turned and looked at Kaiya. She was leaning against the wall with her hands clasped at her sides. He felt the blood drain from his face. Her clothes and hands were stained with red. The cream colored coat she wore was shredded. 

She’d been silent. There was a large crease between her eyebrows and her eyes were slow to look back at Ace’s. He let curses slip between his lips. His pipe clattered to the wooden floor when he rushed towards her. 

“I can help you,” Kimimaru offered, “if you trust me.”

Kaiya’s eyes didn’t even look at the man. They were boring right into Ace. He could feel her trying to probe his mind, trying to find the answer to the question she didn’t speak. _Should we?_

Ace was gritting his teeth. She was putting her faith in him right now, trusting _his_ judgement over hers. He sure as hell didn’t want to trust this guy but… Kaiya was biting her lip from the pain but it was still shaking. He could see liquid swimming in her eyes but she hadn’t yet spilled a single tear from the wound. If this guy did anything to Kaiya… would Ace be able to help her? This guy was crazy fast. If it came down to it… did Ace stand any chance of being able to protect her? 

Honestly, he didn’t know, and that scared him. Ace could handle common thugs and many of the wild animals that roamed the island but this was a fully grown man they were talking about. A guy who was probably from the Grand Line. A man who’d already killed on three different occasions in the last two days. His bounty was higher than Ace could count (well, he probably _could_ have counted but he was too lazy at the time) and he could move faster than Ace could blink. 

But this guy, this Kimimaru, said he could help her. 

Time was ticking and Ace had to make a decision. Trust this guy and hope for the best… or… Kaiya gasped as she tried to stand up straight. Ace’s hands shot out to steady her. He supported her weight as she took a few steps forward. She was eyeing the man up and down, too, no doubt trying to figure out whatever she could. Ace was half expecting them to glow, expecting them to suck the guy in like a black hole, but they never did. Her eyes were half-lidded and tired. 

She wasn’t going to last long, not like this. Ace had to take the risk with this guy… for her sake. He couldn’t think about the alternative right now. 

“Why should we trust you?” Ace asked Kimimaru. 

“I’m from the Drum Kingdom,” he said. Kaiya gasped.

“You’re a doctor,” she said. Ace raised a brow and looked at her like she was crazy. _How_ she’d come up with _that_ idea, he didn’t know. The man looked much more like a hobo than a doctor. Much to his surprise, the man laughed. 

“No,” he said, “but I’ve been around many. My parents were doctors. I can help you.”

Kimimaru took a step forward; Kaiya quickly took a step back. Ace was still half-holding onto her. She tensed up in pain. She was shaking. 

“I don’t want your help,” she said, “until you tell me who you are.” 

“I already told you my name,” he said. 

“Kimimaru the _not_ doctor from Drum,” Kaiya said, her eyes never leaving the man’s, “isn’t enough information for me to trust you.” 

“Little girl,” he growled, taking another step forward, “if you don’t get treated you will bleed out and die.” 

“Well then,” Kaiya said, trying her best to keep her voice steady, “I hope you talk fast.” Ace felt her grip tighten on his left arm. It was actually starting to hurt, but he wasn’t gonna say somethin’ and risk sounding like a bitch about it. She was getting better at keeping her voice steady, but he could still feel her shivering. “I’m not letting a stranger touch me.” 

Ace swallowed and nervously looked down at her wounds. They looked pretty gnarly He was both irritated at her stubbornness and… a little impressed. 

“Alright,” the man said with a nod. “Tell me what you want to know.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

Ace helped Kaiya sit on the bed. Kimimaru bustled around the small cabin, readying what appeared to be medical equipment as Kaiya kept pressure on her wound and pounded him with questions. 

“How did you do that back there? Disappear into thin air?”

“I’m a paper man,” he told her. “I ate the Sawa Sawa no Mi.”

“Sawa like… the sound of rustling paper,” Kaiya said. The man nodded. Ace eyed her warily. He’d always thought the Devil Fruit myths were always just… well, something seemed to exist in the Grand Line. You didn’t see power holders here in the East Blue. Not really. 

“Well then, Mr. Paper Man, if you’re not a pirate and you’re not a doctor,” she said, “then what do you do for a living?” 

The man was running water at the moment. Unfortunately, Ace could only see his back when he answered, “I killed people.” 

Yeah, that didn’t send a shiver down his spine. No, must have just been a breeze that entered the cabin or something. Ace swallowed and kept his eyes trained on the middle of the man’s shirt. 

“You said that in past tense,” Kaiya said. Ace gave her a side glance. He’d seen the bandits question people before but their version was… much rougher. Kaiya didn’t seem like the “beat the info out of ‘em” type of girl. If it was information she wanted, though, this was a weird way to go about it. 

“I was a mercenary for hire. Pirates, travelers, merchants, and the military all used to call me when they needed to get rid of someone fast,” Kimimaru answered, “or when they needed someone to publicly take the blame for something.” The faucet squeaked as the man turned off the water. “But that was fine… whatever bounty I had acquired, the military would pay me a good percentage of however much it had increased.” Ace watched him lean over the counter. “I was good at what I did,” he said, “I lived rather comfortably thanks to my contracts.” 

“What changed?” Kaiya asked.

“...there was a man I couldn’t kill.” 

Ace shot a nervous glance Kaiya’s way. Her face was focused, thinking… but oddly unafraid. Kimimaru turned towards them with a bowl in his hands. 

Kaiya asked, “Because he was too strong?” 

Kimimaru gave a bitter grin. “No,” he said, “I could have beaten him easily… if he hadn’t been my friend.”

“You refused to hurt a friend and they put a big bounty on you,” Kaiya guessed. Ace turned his head to look at her. She still had both hands clasped at her side. Her face was stern and serious as she looked at the man. He gave a low chuckle. 

“You’re a smart little girl,” he murmured quietly. Kimimaru put the bowl down on a tray that had various tools on it. He pulled a chair and side table up to the bed so he could face Kaiya. “You’ve got a pretty serious wound there.” His voice was low and earnest sounding. Ace frowned at him. He kept both eyes on the man, just in case he pulled a fast one. “You need to let me look at it.” 

“I still have questions,” she said.

“I’ll answer them later,” Kimimaru said. “Right now we don’t have time.”

Kaiya gulped. Her eyes met Ace and he gave her a single, solemn nod. He almost offered to do it himself… but Ace didn’t have steady hands. Cleaning a scrape and putting a bandage on her was one thing but the idea of having to stitch her up, well, that scared the shit out of him. 

“Okay,” she said a bit unsurely. Her eyes went to the floor and she murmured, “Only because you’re from Drum.” 

“I’m surprised you know that island,” Kimimaru said. His right eyebrow quirked upward. 

“My dad was from Drum,” Kaiya said. “My grandparents were doctors.” The man’s eyebrows pulled together for a moment in thought before they relaxed. 

“I see,” he said. Kimimaru nodded towards Kaiya. “You’ll need to take all your top layers off.” He quickly stood and turned away. “Let me know when you’re ready.” 

Ace looked at Kaiya. She looked like she was going to be sick. Her eyes were focused on the floor. She crossed her arms in front of her in a weird way and grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt before she noticed Ace. 

“Turn around,” she snapped. He blushed but quickly did so. 

“Hey,” Ace said in a low voice. He started turning his head towards her but quickly caught himself. “What’s Drum?” 

“Drum Island,” Kaiya said matter-of-factly, “has the best doctors in Paradise. Maybe even the world.” Ace had his arms crossed and his back towards Kaiya. “It’s a medical powerhouse in the Grand Line. My dad was just a musician but he always knew what to do when any of us got hurt.” 

Ace made sure to store the information for later. He turned his head to make sure Kimimaru wasn’t sneaking any peeks at Kaiya. The man had his back turned and his arms crossed. He didn’t even tap a finger as he waited. He was like a statue. 

Kaiya cried out in pain. Ace instinctively whipped around… then he turned beet red. 

He was thankful Kaiya had also chosen to turn away from him. She was trying to take off a tank top and the long sleeve shirt she wore as base layers. Her arms were locked about shoulder height. His eyes trailed downward, skimming over what seemed like a sea of brown skin when he saw it. 

Half of her wound was exposed. There were three claw marks total, pink and red layers visible beneath her brown skin. Right in the middle mark, a piece of her white tank top had torn. The now-pink cloth was sandwiched between the wound. 

“Ace,” she said through clenched teeth, “I. Need. Help.”

“...okay,” he muttered. It didn’t make sense. Bumps and bruises, scrapes and scratches, those were his life. He’d been hunting and trapping since he was three. Killing animals since he was a little kid. He was no stranger to blood and guts and gore. Why did _this_ make him feel so nauseous? 

It was in that same moment Ace realized he’d never taken off a girl’s shirt before. _Tch. No, that was stupid. That couldn’t have been it._ Ace looked at her hands holding the bottom hem of her shirt. No wonder she’d gotten stuck. _He_ lifted his shirts up by grabbing it at the back, right at the nape of his neck and pulling. It was the easiest way to do it. Her way was weird and overly complicated… but he supposed it was just because she was a girl. That’s how they were. 

The tank top she wore was previously white, but there was now a rusty looking stain where the cloth met the gash. He warily eyed the cloth stuck between her broken skin. Just looking at it made him want to shiver. 

“This is gonna fuckin’ hurt,” he warned.

“Then make it quick,” Kaiya told him angrily. 

_Well, okay,_ he thought. Ace yanked. Kaiya cried out as the embedded fabric irritated the wounds. Her eyes flooded instantly. Her top teeth clamped down on her lip. The tears spilled over her cheeks and she took a big sniffle. She still had her back to him. 

Ace watched her bow into herself and take a few shaky breaths. He looked down at the bloodied cloth in his hand. It was so warm. She started crying and he instantly felt like a big, steaming pile of shit… but it had to be done.

“Th-thank you,” she said weakly. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said emotionlessly, dropping her shirt to the floor. “No problem.” 

Kaiya grabbed the single pillow that rested on the bed and brought it to her chest. Ace probably should have been looking away but etiquette wasn’t something he thought about on a regular basis. Besides, he wasn’t really peeking at anything, anyway. 

He was too busy taking in how tightly she squeezed her arms, how her fingernails dug into her tender flesh. He could see her sway slightly, as if she were about to fall. His arms instinctively reached out but she steadied herself. Kaiya laid down on her side and clutched the pillow tight. She faced the wall with her open wound facing the ceiling. Easiest access for whatever treatment Kimimaru had to do. Her legs were pulled up slightly, allowing Ace to sit in the same spot. Her body was still shaking but her voice was still. 

“I’m ready,” she told Kimimaru. 

The man had been still as a statue while he waited. “Kid,” he said to Ace, “it’d be easier if you stood at the foot of the bed.” 

“No.” It was Kaiya who spoke. Ace could see the pillow clutched to her body like it was a lifeline. She was glaring at the wall. Her frame was shaking, whether from the cold or the pain, he didn’t know. Ace crossed his arms and turned to glare at Kimimaru. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, old man,” Ace said firmly, his eyes boring into Kimimaru’s. The man held his gaze for just a moment before he nodded his head. He didn’t look very old at all, actually, compared to Garp and Ryoku. Most adults got ticked off when Ace called them that but Maru didn’t even acknowledge it. 

“Very well, then.” 

Ace stared as the man pulled up a seat. If the guy made a single move Ace didn’t like… he might have to kill him. Ace swallowed. The whole situation put him on edge. He eyed the tweezers shining in the firelight. Kimimaru had pulled his hair back into a low ponytail but a few wavy strays stuck out. He had a cloth on his shoulder and a bowl of water in each hand. The man slowly dipped the cloth in a bowl of water. 

“Are you cold?” Kimimaru asked Kaiya in a low voice.

“No,” she responded dully. Ace watched the clean water as it was wrung out of the cloth. There was something soothing and simultaneously unsettling about watching that clear liquid drip from the man’s fingers. Perhaps it was the knowledge that was the only time it would look that clean.

“Is it the pain?” 

Kaiya clutched the pillow tighter to her chest. She gasped sharply as he began to clean the area around the wound. Ace watched her face sink into the pillow for a moment as Kimimaru observed the wound. 

“No,” she said after the pain had subsided. Another wring. Another sweep of the cloth on her skin. She repeated her actions as well: clutching the cloth, fighting tears with a frown. “I just don’t like my back,” Kaiya said quietly. 

Kimimaru eyes flickered to the girl’s face but he didn’t respond. He was silent as he worked. It was quiet in the cabin, aside from the sound of the fire crackling and the wind moaning outside. 

Ace had seen Kaiya’s back once before, briefly, during a cold and very embarrassing bathing experience. He remembered thinking her burn marks stuck out like bays and peninsulas on a map. Her skin was raised here, dipped there, and some areas were lighter where others had darkened. 

He thought it was pretty cool, actually. It was way bigger than any injury he’d ever gotten. He and Sabo liked to compare scars with other kids from the Grey Terminal. Ace always won. Kaiya’s scar, though… damn. She really had him beat. He’d really have to do something crazy to top that. Like get shot or something...

Kaiya whimpered and Ace was brought back to the present. He kept his guard up as the man tended to Kaiya’s wounds. Kimimaru remained silent and stoic. Kaiya sniffled, hissed, and tried her best to hold back groans of pain. Ace watched her squeeze her eyes shut every time the cloth dragged against her skin. 

“They say scars on the back are shameful,” Kaiya said to no one in particular. 

Kimimaru’s eyes hardened. The man squeezed the red soaked rag above one bowl. Ace watched the dark red stain the water pink. “That’s what swordsmen believe,” the man said, “because a cut on your back means you turned away from an enemy, away from a fight.”

Kaiya didn’t respond right away. 

“How old are you?” he asked her. 

A pause then, “I just turned eight.”

“Are you a swordsman?” Kimimaru asked her gently. 

“No.”

“Then you shouldn’t feel any shame in this scar,” he told her. “Fire can be wild, unpredictable,” he said. “It makes sense you’d turn away from it.”

“It’s ugly,” Kaiya said bitterly. “When I’m bigger I’m gonna get rid of it.” 

Ace snorted. “You can’t get rid of scars, dumbass,” he said. “It’s impossible.” 

“Nothing’s impossible,” Kimimaru said. “If you ever did find a way to heal this… I hope you don’t.” 

“Why not?” Kaiya asked. 

“Scars tell stories,” Kimimaru said. “It means you’ve lived through pain.” 

Ace had to admit, the guy had a point there. The traveler’s skin was covered with wrappings beneath his layers. He wondered how many scars the killer must have hidden. Kaiya cried out suddenly as he touched the cloth to her skin once more. This one was louder than the others. Ace had instinctively leaned forward. He raised his left fist up, ready to deck Kimimaru right in the face for hurting her. The man looked his way for just a moment, almost as if he’d read Ace’s thoughts

“What the hell?!” Ace asked.

“It was unintentional,” Kimimaru told Ace calmly. The boy stiffened up and crossed his arms. 

“Don’t let it happen again,” he muttered. The man took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“The wound isn’t terribly deep,” Kimimaru said, looking down at Kaiya once more, “but that coyote scratched you good. This will be painful.”

“It already is,” Kaiya told him dully. 

“I meant the stitches,” Kimimaru said. 

“Stitches?!” Her voice came out high and loud. She shot up in surprise but ended up collapsing back onto the bed. Ace scratched the inside of one ear. He had a clear view of her scratch marks. He could see the different layers of pinks and reds. It was pretty gnarly looking… it definitely needed to get closed up. 

Ace dug his nails into his forearm. The scenario replayed in his head. He had been dragging her away from the coyote before it jumped. He’d underestimated how fast the big beast was. If she hadn’t slipped out of his grasp back there… No, if _he’d_ just held on tighter in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened…

“We don’t have anesthesia,” Kimimaru continued, “but I could quickly knock you out to make it easier.”

“No,” Kaiya said quickly. Ace saw her clutch the pillow even tighter to her chest. His eyebrows pulled downward at a sharp angle. 

Kimimaru shook his head. “Little girl,” he said.

“My name is Kaiya,” she said sharply.

Kimimaru spoke slowly. “Kaiya, you don’t want be awake while I do this.”

“If I pass out, fine,” she said through her teeth. “It’ll go by faster.” Kaiya was staring at the wall with a hard expression in her eyes. Ace was clenching his fists so hard they were beginning to ache.

“No,” Kimimaru said firmly. “I’ll be sticking a needle through your skin,” he told her. “Repeatedly.” Kaiya was getting angry now. She was young but she wasn’t a dummy. She knew what stitches were.

“You can cauterize it, can’t you? It’d be faster.” 

A vein appeared in Ace’s forehead as he thought. He was trying to place the word. Cauterize. Cauterize… It seemed so familiar but he couldn’t quite remember what it meant until Kimimaru spoke.

“We’re not burning it shut,” he told Kaiya. 

Ace’s jaw dropped slightly at the suggestion. Kimimaru had finished cleaning the wound and Ace could more clearly see the gashes in her skin.

“Cauterization would cause more harm than good,” he told her. “Heat will cause unnecessary damage tissue damage and it could still get infected. Stitches will actually allow the skin to heal.”

Ace let out a breath. The wounds were still bleeding. 

“So stitches it is,” Kaiya said. “And I’m staying awake.” Her voice had lost all emotion save for the burning determination Ace could see in her eyes. A slight pause and Kimimaru nodded. He could sense her resolve as well.

“Stitches it is.” 

Kimimaru quickly began to bustle around the cabin once more, retrieving fishing line and some stuff out of a medical box by the sink. 

“Hey,” Ace said to Kaiya. “You sure about this?” 

“No,” was the small reply. She was still shaking. Ace sighed. He’d already taken off his winter coat. It was actually pretty stuffy in the little cabin. 

“Here.” Ace slid off another layer. It was a green cardigan Dadan had given him. It was a little too large but it was made of thick material. It did a good job keeping him warm today. Ace placed the sweater over Kaiya’s bare arms like a blanket. He had to fold it under a bit to make sure it didn’t touch the wound. 

It took a moment but her shivering finally stopped. Kimimaru came and sat down again. He had hooked a fishing line to a big ass needle that curved inward. 

“You ready?” Kimimaru asked the girl solemnly. 

Her eyes shifted sideways so she could look at Ace. Her voice was tiny and unsure. 

“Will you hold my hand?” Kaiya asked him nervously. Ace’s eyes widened slightly, but he recovered. Her lip was quivering in that… pathetic, baby-ish way. She had his sweater clenched between her fingers. Her eyes were watery as she stared up at him.

Ace scratched the nape of his neck. He could feel his neck grow hot. He had to clear his throat to utter the single-syllable response. 

“Yeah.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

These kids were something else. 

Kimimaru wiped his brow. He was a third of the way done. The first set of stitches turned out… okay. They definitely weren’t as neat as mom or dad would have done but, hey, they worked. 

This little girl… man, she was a tough cookie. 

She had to be about Lecia’s age, if he had to guess. His girl had been so small and so fragile, though. Kaiya was pretty tiny, as well, and though she wasn’t particularly strong, there was a ferocity about her. It was oddly familiar somehow.

Kaiya’s entire body tensed as the needle went into her skin. She was biting down on a cloth. Her eyes squeezed shut every time the pain hit. Beside her, Ace looked down sternly, watching the procedure with close attention. They were holding hands. The boy’s left arm clenched up and relaxed in time with her. 

He was a surprisingly good support person for the girl. They both had an air about them that seemed too wise for their age. Ace was unphased by the procedure, it seemed, and more worried about the girl being in distress. It was quite endearing. 

“One scratch down,” Ace said to her. “Just two more to go.” Kimimaru saw the boy give her a slight squeeze. The girl gave a sniffle and squeezed back. She was staring at a spot on the wall, though he had a feeling she wasn’t really seeing it. 

Times like this, Kimimaru wished he had become a real doctor. Kaiya gave another muffled scream as the needle pierced a hole in her skin. Her young protector only frowned and tensed up alongside her. It felt so cruel to cause this young girl pain, even though it was for her own good. 

He felt his heart break with every sob. He wished he could have taken all the misery he was causing her and take it upon himself. 

This wasn’t the first time he felt like this. Kimimaru wiped the sweat from his brow. He was working as quickly and efficiently as he could, but time seemed to be move so slowly.

“Two down,” Ace told her encouragingly. Kaiya nodded in misery. The young man’s eyes shot up to meet his. He didn’t have to speak. Kimimaru could feel the anxiety from the boy. _Hurry up_ , his angry eyes seemed to say. 

They all wanted this to be over. 

“Almost done,” Kimimaru promised. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“You’re crazy.”

Kaiya gave a weary smile while up at Ace. Kimimaru had given her one of his shirts. She looked ridiculously tiny in the massive amount of cloth. At the moment, she was lying on the bed with her hands on her stomach, just as she’d been since the conclusion of the procedure.

“She’s strong,” Kimimaru said from the sink. Ace had a frown on his face. He had to agree… but he didn’t do so out loud. The man had successfully stitched up Kaiya and, much to Ace’s annoyance, wrapped up his scratched arm. It was Kaiya who insisted on letting him do it. She’d insisted on trusting this man. 

The smells in the cabin were enough to make Ace’s mouth water. Bread and what appeared to be soup with meat and lots of hardy vegetables. His stomach rumbled loudly.

“Here.” Kimimaru walked over with two bowls and a basket of bread. Ace eyed the meal as the man set it down. It smelled so good but… “It isn’t poisoned,” Maru said, seemingly reading Ace’s thoughts. 

Ace scowled. “Tch. Prove it.” He crossed his arms and waited for the man to ace the first bites. To prove his point, Kimimaru dipped a piece of bread in Kaiya’s bowl first. He chewed, swallowed, then repeated the action with Ace’s meal. Ace watched the man tear off pieces of bread and dip them in the bowl.

“Ace,” Kaiya said, “I want to sit up.”

“It’s better if you just lie down,” Kimimaru said with a frown.

“I want to sit up,” she repeated with agitation. Ace gave her a nod. Every movement seemed to be painful for her. He imagined it had to be when you got your side split open. He managed to help her sit against the bed frame so she could eat. 

Kimimaru hadn’t keeled over so he assumed that was probably a good sign. He was still leery of this guy’s motives but hot food just sounded so good…

Ace took a cautious bite… and that was it. He began to lap up the soup like a hungry dog, taking large scoops of the thick liquid. Kaiya ate slowly, tearing small pieces of bread to soak up the liquid just like the stranger did. As she chewed, her eyes kept drifting over to the mysterious man sitting in the center of the room. 

“This is a Drum Island recipe, isn't it?” she asked.

The man paused mid-bite to nod and say, “Yes. It is.”

She stared down at the liquid. Ace couldn’t see her eyes, but the sheets were clenched in her hands. 

“My father used to make this whenever he came home from a voyage at sea,” she said, looking down. Ace had finished his first bowl. He was actually ready to get another but something about Kaiya stopped him. 

It took him a moment to realize that she was crying. A shiny tear slipped down her nose and dripped right into the center of the bowl. 

“I always hated it,” she said with a little laugh. Kimimaru was silent. He had stopped eating as well. Ace couldn’t stop staring at her hands. They were shaking. “I never liked beans… and we didn’t always have meat so he’d make up for it by putting so many vegetables…” 

Kaiya’s tears were flowing steadily now.

“I always complained…” she said with a big sniffle. “Mama would always tell me to just be happy we had food to eat…” She covered her face with her hands. Her bangs were messed up and he could see the day old bandages around her head from last night’s encounter. Ace had to look away. 

“It tastes the same.” Kaiya’s voice was cracked and muffled, but they could both make out what she was saying. “It’s just like Daddy used to make.”

Ace swallowed. Her emotion had sparked something in him. He wasn’t sure why but his throat felt hoarse, too, suddenly. His heart clenched up and his stomach was in knots. Her emotion was so raw and overwhelming. He never knew his mother… and he had nothing but pure hatred for the man that was his biological father… but Kaiya…

She had nothing but love for hers. Her adoration and respect made him feel odd, somehow. Was that how a child was supposed to see their father? Ace clenched his jaw. Was that what most people thought of their parents? 

Ace stood. “Idiot,” he murmured to Kaiya. He grabbed the bowl from her lap. “Your food’s gonna be too salty now.” 

She gave a choked sounding laugh and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. Kimimaru watched Ace replace her spoiled soup with something fresh before he refilled his own portion. 

“I apologize,” Kimimaru said to her.

“Huh?” Kaiya’s eyes widened. “For what?”

“...for making soup you don’t like,” he said with a small smile, “and for bringing up painful memories.”

“No,” Kaiya said, shaking her head. Ace placed her bowl in her lap before taking his previous seat at the foot of the bed. “You’ve been nothing but courteous to us! And you didn’t bring up bad memories at all…” Kaiya was smiling down at the liquid, idly moving beans around the bowl. “I haven’t tasted this in so long I almost forgot about it.”

Kimimaru gave her a sad sort of smile.

“But I like it now!” Kaiya said. 

Kimimaru raised a brow. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” she said with an eager nod, “it reminds me of home.”

Kimimaru smiled. “Good.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“I’m sorry I can’t help you clean up.”

“Ah, it’s no big deal,” Kimimaru said. The man was standing at the sink yet again, cleaning all of the dishes. Ace was sitting on the floor, his back resting against the bed as he picked his teeth and rubbed his full stomach. Maru had ordered Kaiya to lie down as soon as she’d finished eating. “It’s not a child’s job to do such a thing.”

Ace yawned. The fire was warm, his belly was full. It was so hard not to drift off to sleep. The only thing keeping him awake was the knowledge that would leave Kaiya alone with this stranger. He supposed Maru did have multiple chances to kill them, but still.

“I have a question to ask you,” Kaiya said, turning her head towards the man. All she could see was his backside. 

“Sure.”

“Did you… did you have a brother?”

Kimimaru continued his work and answered, “Yes. Just one. A very troublesome little brother.”

“What was his name?” Kaiya asked.

Without hesitation, the man answered, “Killian.”

“Oh.” Ace didn’t have to see her to hear the disappointment in her voice. “Nevermind,” she mumbled. Ace gulped. He remembered what Old Man Ryo told him last spring.

_“I suppose it isn’t too surprising,” Ryoku pondered aloud, “that your fates would be intertwined like this.”_

_This sparked Ace’s curiosity. He turned towards the merchant and asked, “Why?”_

_“Because her father served under yours. Gol D. Roger,” Ryoku said, “was Killian’s captain.”_

_Ace looked at the pale, moonlit waves and took in the information._

_“Killian,” Ace said, “Kaiya’s dad was on a crew with…_ him _?”_

_Ryoku nodded. “Killian was what he went by back then, anyway.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“After the execution, anyone associated with the pirate king was hunted down. The order was that anyone who aided Roger in any way was to be put to death,” Ryoku explained. “Some went on and became captains of their own crews. Some hid in the shadows in the hopes of maintaining a peaceful life. Killian the pirate became Kisuke, the traveling musician to escape his fate.”_

_“Did he get it?” Ace asked._

_“Hm?”_

_“Killian. Or Kisuke,” Ace said with a frown. “Did he get a peaceful life?”_

_Ryoku scratched his beard. “I think so.” The merchant thought about it a bit more and nodded his head. “Yes. I believe he did.”_

“When I first saw you,” Kaiya said, her voice pulling him back to the present, “I really thought… I thought you looked a lot like my dad.”

“Do I?” 

“...not really,” Kaiya said. “You have similar features… but your face is more pointed and your hair is lighter.”

“...I see.” Kimimaru clanked around a bit more as he cleaned up. Then, he asked, “What was your father’s name?”

“Kisuke,” she answered. 

“How old was he?”

Kaiya hummed as she thought. “...thirty something?”

Ace wished he could have seen Kimimaru’s face. 

“I lived on Drum Island until I was sixteen,” he said, “and I never knew anyone with that name.”

“I see,” Kaiya said. Her tone was forlorn. 

“...but I heard about a musician that went by that.”

Kaiya gasped. “A violinist?”

“Yes. He only traveled the East Blue but some of his songs were recorded and distributed across the world. I came across a few of them in Paradise.”

“Wow!” Kaiya grinned up at the ceiling. “I knew he and my mom traveled a little but I didn’t know their music spread across the globe!”

“What is your mother’s name?” he asked.

“Kora.”

“That’s beautiful,” Kimimaru said. Kaiya’s cheeks pushed her eyes up as she smiled at the ceiling. 

“Yes,” she agreed. “It suited her. Everyone who saw Mama perform seemed to fall in love with her…” Kaiya remembered wistfully. “Daddy always said she had the voice of a siren and the grace of a mermaid.”

Kimimaru chuckled. “She sounds lovely.” 

“She was,” Kaiya told him. 

The smiles faded from both of their faces before he dared to speak again. “What were two children doing wandering the mountains? Where are your parents now?”

Kaiya tensed up for a moment. She tried to turn her head to see Ace but he was slumped over, his back against the bed while his head leaned forward. She could hear him snoring. 

“...we don’t have parents,” Kaiya admitted quietly. “Not anymore.”

“Are you two related?” Kimimaru asked. 

She shook her head. “We’re just friends.”

“Ah.”

After moment’s hesitation, Kaiya decided to say, “My parents died in a fire two years ago… and I don’t think Ace ever knew his.” 

Kaiya looked down at the boy but all she could see was his head, flipped forward as he gently snoozed. 

It was so odd. When she first got here, she could vaguely remember something weird happening where their memories had connected together. In that moment, she felt like she knew everything about him. She really wished she could have talked to him about it sooner but now it was like the more she tried to remember about him, the harder she tried to access his memories, the more she forgot. If anything, all she could recall were feelings and flashes of faces here and there. 

“Ah, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that,” Kaiya said hurriedly. “...that wasn’t my secret to share. Please don’t say anything. He wouldn’t be happy if-”

“It’s alright,” Kimimaru said warmly. “I won’t mention it.”

She sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

Maru gave her a nod. The girl was staring up at the wood grain in the ceiling with a very thoughtful look on her face. “I’m very sorry to hear about your family,” Kimimaru said to her. 

“It’s okay,” Kaiya said with a weak smile. “Daddy always said you can’t live life regretting things. If it hadn't happened, I wouldn’t be where I am now.”

“Do you have any other family?” he asked.

Kaiya’s face screwed up. “...yes and no.”

Kimimaru took his seat and sat beside Kaiya’s side. “Would you care to explain?” His voice was low and deep and gentle. Kaiya stared into his face… and all she could see was an earnest curiosity. She didn’t know if she should really be trusting him… but something in her really wanted to take that chance. 

She sighed. “I moved to this island two years ago to live with an aunt and uncle I’d never met.” 

“That must have been scary.”

“At first, it was. But my guardians were very warm and loving. They took me in and treated me as their own. They even enrolled me in a private school in the city so I could learn the violin like my dad.”

Kimimaru leaned back as he listened, one ankle over his knee in the way men often sat. His hands were steepled on his stomach. Kaiya didn’t make a lot of eye contact when she spoke. Her eyes were gazing somewhere far off, somewhere past the ceiling. 

“Things were… wonderful,” Kaiya said quietly. “Until my aunt died.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “It… it changed something in my uncle. He told me he didn’t want me around anymore,” she said blankly. “He said I just remind him of her.”

“She was your biological aunt, then,” he guessed. 

Kaiya nodded. “My mother’s older sister. I always thought Mama was an only child.” Her gold eyes went half lidded. “My sisters were such a huge part of my life. It seems like… such a big thing to hide,” she murmured. “I wonder if my dad had secrets like that. Secrets he never told us.”

The man leaned forward on his knees. “Everyone has secrets,” Kimimaru said to her. His dark eyes met hers. “Some are too dark or too painful to think about. Perhaps he meant to tell you… but he never got the chance.”

“I never thought about it that way.”

Kimimaru smiled down at her. “Sometimes we just need to see something from a different perspective.”

Kaiya found herself returning the small smile. She liked him. There was something about this man… something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but she felt like their connection was deeper than he might have let on. 

“Do you have any family?” Kaiya asked quietly.

“I did,” Kimimaru told her. 

“What happened to them?” 

“...they were very sick,” Kimimaru told her. His voice was quiet. She could see pain flash in his eyes and she instantly regretted bringing them up. “Lora and Lecia,” he said. “My wife and daughter. Lecia was just a little older than you before she… before she passed away.”

Kaiya looked at the man but he had turned his head downward. She could see his thick brows, see the crease in the middle of his face. One hand went up to shield his eyes.

This man, Kimimaru “the Killer,” as his poster said, sat with one hand closed so tightly that his knuckles were white. Kaiya clenched her jaw, ignored the pain coming from her side and slowly moved a hand towards him.

When Kimimaru looked up, she could see tears shining in his eyes. Ever so slowly, he unclenched a fist and reached for her. Her hand was so small compared to his. They were silent. Kaiya finally understood what it meant when adults said sometimes saying nothing was better than speaking. 

She didn’t know this man… but she could tell he had a good heart. His poster said one thing, but his actions said another. He was a husband, a father. Even though his family was gone, she could tell, he was kind, he was a good caretaker. 

She wondered what the man thought of her, thought of Ace. They were two strange children who’d sought him out purposely and gotten hurt in the process. His eyes were deep and dark, thoughtful. Knowledgeable. 

He held her hand so gently. She could feel calluses on his hands. She liked the way his rough thumb caressed the back of her hand… just like Daddy used to. Then the moment passed.

“It’s getting late,” the man said with two quick squeezes. “Ya-chan, you should get some rest.”

“Okay,” Kaiya nodded. He let go of her hand and hopped up. Kimimaru slowly began to put on his winter gear. “Uhm, Maru-san?”

“Hm.”

“Are you going somewhere?” 

“Yes,” he said with his back to her. “I won’t be long.” 

Kaiya’s eyelids drooped. She’d heard that before. Plenty of times. “What are you going to do?” 

Kimimaru looked at her, probably debating on what he should share. Kimimaru bent down beside her bed with a stern expression. He surprised her with honesty. “There have been some dangerous people around here lately,” he said. “I’m going to check the surrounding areas.”

“What if someone comes here?” she asked fearfully. She could barely shoot a bow at full strength, she certainly couldn’t shoot one now. And Ace… well, he was hurt and tired.

“I’ll stay close,” Kimimaru said. “I won’t let anyone hurt you or your friend.”

“Promise?” she asked in a small voice. Kimimaru’s eyes softened a bit. 

“Promise,” he said with a nod. The man stood and his regular voice resumed. The low voice, the stern tone of a fighter, a defender. “Now go to sleep.”

Kimimaru took a blanket from the couch and covered up Ace, who had slumped over and sprawled on the floor. One more quick glance at Kaiya and he was gone.

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

**Paradise, The Grand Line, Three Months Ago**

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, honey, it’s me. I’m right here.” 

Lecia turned her head away and coughed weakly. Kimimaru placed his daughter’s small hand in his own and stroked her smooth skin. It felt like fire. 

“Daddy, I don’t feel so good,” she said weakly. A violent fit of coughing wracked her frail body. She held a laced handkerchief over her face and turned her head away. When the coughing subsided and her hand fell, he could see dark red stains on the white cloth. “Will you make this go away?” 

“Baby,” Kamimaru said, tears sparkling in his eyes. His calloused hand ran over the young girl’s silky black hair. “I’m trying,” he said. “Daddy’s trying.” 

She looked at him but he couldn’t help but feel as if she were looking through him instead. Her eyes had dark patches below them from a lack of sleep. Her usually plump face had been hollowed and her cheeks were sunken. 

“I want this to go away,” she said quietly. “I just want to be better.” 

“I know, baby,” he whispered. A few tears traveled down his long nose and fell onto the girl’s head, where it sparkled in the low candlelight. “I want you to get better, too. You _and_ mommy.” 

At that same moment, his wife gave a groan. Kimimaru looked over to see her thin, skeletal hand beckoning him.

“My Maru,” she whispered. Kimimaru took her hand in his own and kissed it. 

“Yes, my love?”

“I have a favor to ask.” She had a hard look on her face. “One I will never be able to repay, I’m afraid.”

Kimimaru swallowed. He didn’t like the sound of that. “What is it?” he asked her quietly. Lora beckoned him closer, and closer yet, until his ear was inches away from her mouth. Her voice was but a whisper so that Lecia didn’t hear. 

The man gasped and pulled away. “Honey,” he said, his voice cracking, “No. No, absolutely not. I can’t. I could never do that to you.” 

She tried her best attempt at a smile and raised a thin, shaky hand. She used to love stroking his cheek, feeling the stubble on his handsome face. Now, she was too weak to even do that. “Do you love me?” 

“Of course I do,” he said, falling to his knees. He clasped her cold fingers in his own. “You know I do.” 

“You used to tell me you’d do anything for me.” 

His mouth opened and closed, dark eyes hardening. 

“Kimimaru, if you love us,” she said in a raspy whisper, “please. Please. Put us out of our misery. She doesn’t deserve to suffer any more.” 

“No,” he said, grabbing her hand, “you two could still get better.”

She gave a weak, humorless laugh. Her beautiful skin was speckled with large, uneven patches of white. “No, darling, I don’t think we will.” 

“Honey, I-I can’t do that. I can’t...”

“If you can't…” Lora said, her eyes boring into his, “I will find someone who will.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

Ace groaned and stretched. The floor felt harder than usual this morning… His hand bumped something and he sat up instantly. Ace’s head whipped this way and that. It took a moment for him to remember where he was.

Ah. Yep. This old ass cabin on Mt. Sova. 

Ace realized he’d fallen asleep on the floor after all… Ah, shit! That meant he’d left Kaiya alone with that guy! The boy jumped up instantly to see Kaiya. She was lying sideways on the bed. Her dark hair was spread out like a fan over the pillow. She was snoozing peacefully with her hands tucked beneath her head. 

His heart slowed down at the sight of her. She was just sleeping. She was okay. Good. That was good.

Loud snoring came from the “living room” portion of the one room cabin. Kimimaru was lying on the floor. He was flat on his back with his coat underneath his head as an impromptu pillow. His large bamboo hat hid his face. The fire was gently crackling but it would soon die if no one tended to it.

Ace fed the fire before putting on his winter boots and slipping out the front door. It was much warmer than it had been yesterday. In fact, Ace could see icicles dripping from the side of the cabin. The sun was shining, making the snow blindingly bright. The sky and sea shone, white and gold and blue. Birds called and sang from somewhere not too far off. There was no wind but he could feel the sun trying its hardest to warm the still-frozen ground. 

The boy sighed as he relieved himself. Sure, there was a bathroom right in the cabin but there was something refreshing about pissing in the wind. It felt like rebellion. Like freedom, somehow. He didn’t know how to really describe it, but it was a nice way to start the day. 

When Ace stomped back inside, he saw Kaiya had just woken up. She was sitting up, sleepily rubbing her eyes with one hand as she stifled a large yawn with the other. 

“Oh, good morning,” she murmured to him. Kaiya blinked a few more times as Ace shed his boots and sat at her feet. “How are you feeling?” Kaiya asked.

Ace snorted. “I’m fine,” he said. Well, sure, his right arm stung. There was a dull ache in his left elbow that came and went randomly. Seemed like today was going to be a bad day for it but he could deal. His body was sore from sleeping on the floor without a futon but he’d been through worse. Compared to being stabbed in the stomach or getting his ass kicked by a horde of angry monkeys… this? Ha. This was nothing. 

“How do _you_ feel?” Ace asked. 

Kaiya touched her side and winced. “Tender.”

“Yeah. It’s probably gonna be like that for a while.” 

“I figured as much,” she said with a sigh. Kaiya turned her head to look at the long figure lying in the middle of the floor. “Oh. He must have been out late…” Kaiya murmured to herself. 

Ace cleared his throat. “Oi,” he said, looking at her. “I wasn’t plannin’ on falling asleep so early.” He clenched a hand. “That guy didn’t… he didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

She shook her head. “We just talked.”

“‘bout what?”

“...our families,” Kaiya said quietly. 

“You find anything out about him?” 

“Um, a little,” Kaiya said. Her eyes grew sad. “He lost his wife and daughter. I think it was kind of recent but I don’t really know for sure.”

Ace frowned. People died all the time. Sure, he felt a little bad for the guy but he was still a criminal. A killer. With a crazy bounty. Kaiya was too soft, too naive. She loved her dad and this guy… well, he was her uncle, after all. He didn’t know if that truth had been revealed to her yet but already Ace expected her to react this way. He wasn’t going to let his guard down so easily. 

“Anything else?” Ace asked. “Anything _useful_?”

Kaiya’s mouth made a “tsk” at him in disapproval. “I didn’t prod him for information,” she said defensively. Then, a little gentler, “We just talked. Really.”

Ace crossed his arms and looked away. “Look,” he said, not wanting to meet her eyes, “I know you think this guy… might remind you of your dad or somethin’ but he’s not.”

“I know that,” Kaiya snapped. “I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were!” Ace’s voice came out louder than he meant. Kimimaru snorted and rolled over. The kids caught sight of him scratching his junk briefly before his arm fell to his side. Ace’s voice was a loud whisper. “I’m just sayin’, you’re too…”

Kaiya’s eyes narrowed. “Too _what_?”

He struggled to find the right word. Soft? “You’re too…” Ace could see the anger in her face. Trusting? 

“Well, spit it out already.”

They’d just woken up and he’d already ticked her off. Ace stood up. “Tch. Forget it.”

Kaiya made a disgruntled noise. “ _You’re_ the one who-“

“My, my,” Kimimaru said. The man gave a yawn and stretched upwards. “You two sure are lively in the morning.”

“Oh!” Kaiya turned her head towards the man. “Maru-san, I didn’t mean to wake you!” 

Ace swallowed. He tensed as the man stood up. Kimimaru groaned and stretched this way and that, his joints popping as he did so. He rotated his neck. _Pop_ . The other way. _Pop_ . Bent backwards. His spine quickly went _crack crack crack_.

The man looked down at him with that cold, steel gaze. Other than a look, he barely acknowledged Ace. The man moved like water, smoothly gliding over the floor until he was at Kaiya’s side.

“Ya-chan,” he said gently, bending down, “did you sleep well? Are you feeling alright?”

“Uh, yes,” Kaiya said with a nod. Ace didn’t miss the way she smiled at him. Her cheeks pushed her face upwards… and there were those tell tale little dimples at the side of her mouth. Ace clenched a fist. The man had her fooled already. 

“It was a little odd not sleeping on my left side… and for some reason my ankle hurts but I’m feeling okay,” she said. 

“Your ankle? Did you sprain it yesterday?”

“No, I broke it early in the year,” she explained. Ace remembered the day she began talking about so he ignored her words and watched the way they interacted. There was a warmth that wasn’t present in the man yesterday. Maru kept his eyes focused on Kaiya’s face as he took in the story. Ace frowned. How close had they gotten since yesterday? He couldn’t help but think there was something he was missing. He didn’t like it. 

“We’re going home,” Ace announced. Kaiya and Kimimaru stopped in the middle of their conversation to face him. “Dadan’s probably pissed,” he told Kaiya. “Not like we told her where we were goin’ or anything. You better hope she didn’t call your old man.”

Kaiya’s eyes dropped down and he saw her clench the sheets. “Do you… do you think she would do that?” she asked timidly. She obviously wasn’t keen on meeting up with Old Man Ryo again. 

Ace snorted. “Hell if I know. Maybe.” He looked into the fire and scratched the back of his head. “Anyway, we’re not staying here.”

She made a small noise of disappointment. “But…”

“You wanted to find this guy, well, we did,” Ace told her. “You got your questions answered, right?”

“Right, but-”

“We got no more business being here.”

Kaiya’s eyes were shadowed and she was silent. Ace gave an aggravated sigh. He hated having to be the hard ass all the time but someone needed to. 

“He’s a killer,” Ace said harshly, pointing at Kimimaru. The man’s eyes hardened. “Or ex-killer, whatever, but there are probably more bounty hunters crawling all over the mountains. It’s not safe.”

“But…” Kaiya began.

“He’s right,” Kimimaru said, looking at her. “It isn’t safe in these mountains. Especially right now.”

Ace harrumphed. “See? Even he agrees.” Ace could see sadness in Kaiya’s face. She was doing that damn lip biting thing again that made him feel guilty for doing what had to be done. “Take a bath or whatever,” he told her harshly, “then we’re gonna grab our shit and go. Got it?”

Kaiya didn’t answer. 

“Got it?” he repeated. 

Kaiya sighed and quietly muttered, “Got it.” 

Ace let out a slow breath. He couldn’t stand her sometimes. Pouting over something so trivial. It made his blood run hot, how she got so upset over such stupid little things… “I’m gonna shit and shower,” he said angrily. “Then we’re leaving!”

He slammed the bathroom door shut and left Kaiya and Kimimaru alone with nothing but the sound of the fire.

“Well,” Maru said, “would you like me to help you pack up?” 

“...no,” Kaiya said.

“It’s no big deal,” he said with a small smile. “I’m sure you’re sore.”

“No,” Kaiya said, “I meant, I’m not going anywhere.”

The man raised a brow. “Your friend seems to think you are.”

Kaiya placed a light hand on her injured side. “I know,” she murmured. Her fingers carefully ran over the stitches. She could feel them even through the oversized shirt she was wearing. “But I… I want to get better soon and repay you for your kindness.”

“That isn’t necessary,” he said. “I had the ability to help you… so there was no reason not to.”

“If… if you don’t mind…” She twiddled her thumbs. “Can I stay here a little longer?”

“Why would you want to do that?” he asked her, genuinely curious. She seemed like a smart girl, yet she had shown no fear of him. Apprehension, nervous tension, yes, but not fear. 

“It hurts to move,” she confessed quietly, looking downward. “And… I feel like we met for a reason. I feel like there’s something I’m missing, still. I’m sorry if this request is selfish but I’d like to stay. I’d like to learn more from you, learn more about you.”

“There really isn’t much I could teach you, I’m afraid.”

“Then just tolerate my presence for a little longer,” she said, “please. I feel like we’re… like we’re kindred spirits. Ace might want to go but I don’t.”

Kimimaru’s eyes softened. “Why didn’t you just say that earlier?” 

She sighed. “I don’t know…” Kaiya looked away from him. “I got nervous. Sometimes when Ace says something… I just kind of go with it ‘cause he knows better than me.” The blanket on the bed was old. Her fingers had found a loose thread and she was idly rolling it back and forth between her fingers. “...when we’re in the mountains, anyway,” she added hastily. “Otherwise I’m definitely smarter than he is.”

The man sat back and gave a laugh. Kaiya’s eyebrows drew close together as she waited for an explanation. 

“I don’t mind you staying here at all,” Kimimaru said with a smile. “It isn’t my home but I certainly like the company.”

“Really?” Kaiya asked. “Aren’t we troublesome? We’re two extra people. Two mouths to feed.”

“Some people are worth the trouble,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “If you’d like to stay, you’re welcome to. On one condition.” Kimimaru held up one finger. “You have to tell your friend yourself. I won’t be the one to do it.”

“But I…” Kaiya began. 

“He’s a strong willed kid,” Kimimaru said with a smile, “but so are you. Stick up for yourself. Say something.”

“He’d probably call me a mean name or something like that,” she muttered. “And insist on going back to Mt. Colubo.”

Kimimaru gave her a smile and stood. “Well, it’s not a good day for a hike. I think we'll be seeing a storm here soon.” 

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. The sun was shining and rays of light penetrated the cabin. She could even hear birds chirping. “But it’s beautiful outside,” she said. 

Kimimaru chuckled. The man walked to the fridge and gazed into it. “Call it intuition,” Kimimaru said. He stood straight and tossed Kaiya a smile over his shoulder. “Are you hungry?” 

“Yes! I’m starving.” 

He gave her a warm smile and wink. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll have breakfast ready soon.” 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“...what’s this?” Ace stared at the table. It was no feast, by any means, but the man had put out meat, eggs, rice. 

“Breakfast,” the man said. 

“You should try some, Ace,” Kaiya said with a smile. “It’s delicious!” She was sitting up in the bed, her pillow propped up behind her as she ate off the plate in her lap. Ace’s eyes flashed with anger as he stormed over to her. 

She had a piece of meat on the end of a fork. He growled and slapped it out of her hand. 

“What was that for?!” Kaiya asked angrily. 

“You don’t just eat food that some stranger offers you!” Ace said, his voice louder than he meant for it to be. “It coulda been-“

“Poisoned?” Kimimaru said behind him. Ace turned his head to see the man. He was sitting at the table with his hands steepled in front of him. 

“He already fed us once,” Kaiya said. “Why would he poison us now?”

“Even if I had poison,” Kimimaru said to Ace, “I wouldn’t need to use it on two children. There are plenty of ways to kill someone that don’t involve wasting precious resources.”

Ace clenched his fist, ready to swing it back and aim it’s right for the guy’s face. He narrowed his eyes and snarled, “Why you bast-“

“Stop!” Kaiya cried, reaching out to grab Ace. Her body tilted over in the bed and her plate of breakfast clattered to the floor. 

Unfortunately, the only thing Ace had on at the moment was the towel around his waist. The damp cloth wrinkled in her grasp but quickly fell to the floor when she gasped and let go. 

Ace felt his entire body heat up in embarrassment as he snatched it off of the floor. Kaiya didn’t notice. She had gasped in pain, not shock at his sudden nudity. There were tears in her eyes as she clutched her side. If Kimimaru had witnessed the mishap, he didn’t acknowledge it. He was already at Kaiya’s bedside with a concerned look on his face. His arms were quick to catch her before she fell.

“You have to be careful,” he warned in a low voice. “You won’t heal overnight.” Kaiya bit her lip. Kimimaru sighed. “Are you alright?” he asked in a softer voice. She nodded. “Okay,” the man said. “May I look at your stitches?” Another nod, this one slower, more cautious. 

She pulled the pillow up to her chest as Kimimaru carefully rolled up the large shirt she was wearing. 

Ace simply stood feeling like a piece of shit. He didn’t watch Kaiya or Kimimaru. He was busy staring at the floor, at the now-dirty fork and the wasted food. He realized Kaiya’s blood stained clothes were gone and there was what appeared to be a fresh change of clothes laid out at the foot of the bed for her. 

“Ah,” Kimimaru said, “you ripped a few stitches.”

“...that doesn’t sound like a good thing,” Kaiya said in a small voice. 

He sighed. “No. It isn’t. They’ll need to be replaced.”

Kaiya’s lip quivered at the thought of going through that again, at the fresh memory of that curved needle puncturing her skin again… and again… 

“Okay,” she whispered. Ace clenched his teeth. She was trying so hard to put on a brave face… but she wasn’t fooling him. He doubted she was fooling Kimimaru. 

“You dummy,” Ace said without thinking. He glared at her with angry eyes. “You can barely sit up.” Kaiya’s eyebrows furrowed in shame. “Were you really gonna try to make it back to Dadan’s like that?!”

“Now, now,” Kimimaru said, “first things first. Let’s get you patched up,” he told Kaiya. “Then you two can discuss details later.”

LINE BREAK

“See?” the man said with a smile. “I told you it wouldn’t take as long as last time.” Kaiya sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears. “You were very brave.”

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly. 

Kimimaru stood and went to the sink to clean and disinfect his supplies. Ace, who had stood at the foot of Kaiya’s bed with crossed arms, walked over to her. He was fully dressed. 

“Oi,” he said to Kaiya, “I’ve been thinking about it. It’ll be a pain in the ass but I bet I could make a sled or something.”

“...why?” Kaiya asked. 

“So you didn’t have to walk, idiot,” he snapped. “We can still make our way back to Dadan’s today after all. We’ll just slide downhill and when we go up, I’ll pull you.”

Kaiya was quiet as she mulled the idea over. Then, at last, she looked at Ace and said, “No. It’d be too much of a hassle.”

He snorted. “Being with you is always a hassle.” Kaiya frowned. “I don’t like being here,” Ace continued. “This mountain always gives me the creeps…”

“Well I’ve already decided,” Kaiya said firmly. “I’m staying.”

Ace scoffed. “No,” he said, “you’re not. I don’t wanna be here. I’m goin’ home and you’re comin’ with me.”

“If you don’t want to be here then leave,” Kaiya told him coldly. “I’m staying.”

Ace’s mouth opened and then snapped shut. He glared at her and she returned it with equal intensity. “Are you serious?” he asked in a low voice. “You’re really gonna stay here with _him_?” 

“Yes,” Kaiya said very matter-of-factly. “I am.” 

Ace grit his teeth together. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had her heart set and her mind made up. “You know what, fine,” he snapped. “You wanna be an idiot and bunk with some stranger ‘cause you think he looks like your _daddy_ , then fine. Don’t come crying to me when you find out he’s some psycho killer!”

Kimimaru was silent. He didn’t turn or stop working as Ace angrily got on his winter gear. Kaiya was quiet the entire time, too. She simply sat in bed with her face turned downwards, her thumbs nervously twittering. 

The boy stomped over to the door and shoved on his winter boots, grabbed his steel pipe. Ace placed one hand on the door. He half turned towards Kaiya and, in a dead voice said, “You’re really not comin’, huh?”

She gripped the sheets. “No.”

“...what the hell am I supposed to tell Dadan?” he asked her in monotone. 

“Tell her…” Kaiya said slowly, “thank you for taking care of me for a little bit.” Ace swallowed and faced the door once more. “I’ll be fine here.”

“Fine,” he said, “whatever.” Ace opened the door and cold winter air entered the cabin. He took a single step into the snow. 

“Ace,” she called. He glared at her. “Please… be careful.”

He scowled. What a stupid thing to say. He was always careful. Without so much as a goodbye, he slammed the door… and that was that. 

“...he really left,” Kaiya said in a small voice. “I thought… I thought he would have stayed.”

Kimimaru slowly walked to the bed and knelt down, so his face was level with the girl’s. 

“Well, now that he’s gone,” he said with a small smile, “there’s something I’d like to tell you… if you’d like to hear it.”

Kaiya stiffened. “What is it?”

“It’s about your father,” he said. 

“You knew him?” Kaiya whispered. 

Kimimaru nodded. “Yes. He… he’s my younger brother.” 

Kaiya gasped. 

“There _were_ secrets he didn’t tell you,” Kimimaru said. “And it may come as a surprise… but I think you deserve to know.”

“Okay,” Kaiya nodded, “then please tell me. I want to know everything… even if it’s something painful.”

“Alright,” Kimimaru said, “as you wish.”


	28. The Paper Man Pt. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kaiya and Ace part ways, the Paper Man tells Kaiya about her father's past while Ace encounters a few men in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!! COVID and hornets and riots, oh my. To all of my lovely readers, I must say thank you for sticking with me despite not updating for 1,000 years. Also, wherever you are, I hope you are safe and well. 
> 
> There has been so, so, so much going on that lately my mental health has not been where it should be. Physically, my family and I have all been very healthy, thankfully. Mentally, I have personally been suffering from some lows. I haven’t been creating art and writing the way I would have liked to. 
> 
> However, with my state reopening and the weather being nice, I’ve been able to get out and enjoy the outdoors a little. A friend of mine are collaborating on a story (featuring Rob Lucci and an original character of mine) and that has really helped get me motivated to write again. (P.S. You can find my art on Instagram @AsianFighterArt :)
> 
> I read each and every one of my reviews and I must say, thank you so much for everyone who leaves a comment. That really, really helps me gather the strength to keep going on this project. The end of this story is in sight, though how many chapters that is, I don’t know, since I keep coming up with ideas, haha. 
> 
> Once again, wherever you are, I hope you and your loved ones are staying safe and healthy. Thank you so much for reading this story, thank you for your patience with this update. Without further ado, here is TPKS, Chapter 28! I hope you enjoy! 

**_Previously on The Pirate King’s Son:_ **

Ace placed one hand on the door. He half turned towards Kaiya and, in a dead voice, said, “You’re really not comin’, huh?”

She gripped the sheets. “No.”

“...what the hell am I supposed to tell Dadan?” he asked her in monotone. 

“Tell her…” Kaiya said slowly, “thank you for taking care of me for a little bit.” Ace swallowed and faced the door once more. “I’ll be fine here.”

“Fine,” he said, “whatever.” Ace opened the door and cold winter air entered the cabin. He took a single step into the snow. 

“Ace,” she called. He glared at her. “Please… be careful.”

He scowled. Without so much as a goodbye, he slammed the door… and that was that. 

“...he really left,” Kaiya said in a small voice. “I thought… I thought he would have stayed.”

Kimimaru slowly walked to the bed and knelt down, so his face was level with the girl’s. 

“Well, now that he’s gone,” he said with a small smile, “there’s something I’d like to tell you… if you’d like to hear it.”

Kaiya stiffened. “What is it?”

“It’s about your father,” he said. 

“You knew him?” Kaiya whispered. 

Kimimaru nodded. “Yes. He… he’s my younger brother.” 

Kaiya gasped. 

“There  _ were _ secrets he didn’t tell you,” Kimimaru said. “And it may come as a surprise… but I think you deserve to know.”

“Okay,” Kaiya nodded, “then please tell me. I want to know everything… even if it’s something painful.”

“Alright,” Kimimaru said, “as you wish.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

**_The Pirate King’s Son_ **

**_Chapter 28: The Paper Man Pt. III_ **

Ace was pissed. He was an idiot. A fucking idiot. He shoulda known better, damn it. 

He’d sworn off trying to be the good guy, trying to go out of his way to help people. It never worked out, never, not even once. Somehow life always found a way to bite him in the ass. He was destined for it, he supposed. This was the result of being born with bad blood. It was bad karma… stemming from the no good pirate who’d planted a seed and left someone else to take care of it. 

This world didn’t want him. It didn’t matter if he was good or not, it didn’t make a damn difference. The bastard son of the most hated man there ever was, the demon Gol D. Roger. Roger was the biggest shit stain in history, and (as much as he hated to admit it) Ace was his biological son. His blood was cursed. He wasn’t born to be kind or helpful. Each time he tried to be, it ended up in rejection and misery. 

Why couldn’t he just fucking  _ learn _ ?

He’d wasted an entire day and night coming to this mountain, and for what? To get dumped as soon as he stopped being useful to the spoiled princess he’d gone out of his way to help. Ace roared and hit a tree with his pipe. Snow fell from an overhead branch… right on top of his head and into his collar.

“Damn it!” His voice was loud against the dead silence. He shivered and shook his head, tried his best to scoop the flakes out of his clothing before it melted. 

The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and internally his heart was a raging storm as he continued the trek down the mountain. 

He had been just fine before Kaiya’s grand re-entrance. The bandits had left him alone for the most part to do whatever the hell he wanted. He and Sabo had started meeting up a few times a week to rough up some unsuspecting city goons and add to their pirate ship savings. They were starting to amass a small fortune, now, and they were definitely getting stronger with their day to day training.

Why couldn’t life have just continued on like that? Without a stupid, irritating girl butting back into his life and getting in the way?

Ace clenched his pipe. He should never have let it get this far. He should have hauled her ass back to that stupid little port town the second he saw her. She was nothing but trouble, he knew it, and for some reason his stupid ass kept coming back to help her. 

What the hell was she thinking, anyway? Running away to live in the mountains where she didn’t belong. He’d already saved her life once… twice… The Sea King, Ripper, the landslide, the Collector… Well, who cared how many times it had really been? It was too many to keep track of by now. It always ended the same, anyway. 

With him alone and more miserable than before. 

Sure, she hadn’t exactly been in great condition after most of their mishaps… but he’d always had it worse. Time after time, Ace had brushed close to death trying to help her. He was such a dumb ass... but this was it. The last straw. He was done trying to help her.

Ace turned around. The cabin was well out of sight… and there was no smoke stack indicating where it was. Ah, who cared, anyway? Damn that Kimimaru and damn Kaiya. 

Dumb bitch, she was probably just using him. All she ever did was try and find him when she needed help, when she wanted something. Not like she ever sought him out because she  _ liked _ him or anything. 

He scowled to himself and bitterly recounted the night of her performance. Her face had lit up instantly the minute she saw Sabo. Ace, she’d simply treated with disdain, like she was too good for him. He clenched his pipe. She was a pretender and a liar, no matter what she said. She could act nice to him, feign being ”allies” when it was convenient for her, but the city Kaiya… that was who she really was, Ace just knew it. Every time he met her again he secretly hoped she’d changed. She always tricked him into letting his guard down.

Well, enough was enough. 

Ace sighed angrily to himself. Mad as he was... He still kind of wanted her to come back to the bandit’s hut. It wasn’t like it was days worth of hiking. Hell, he even would have dragged her all the way back if she was too weak to make it. But no. Apparently his little request was too much. Who cares what he wanted, anyway? Princess didn’t want to do it, so she wouldn’t. She was a stubborn, prissy little girl who only wanted what she wanted. Fuck anyone else’s feelings…

Ace swallowed. That Kimimaru guy… gave him the creeps. Ace always had a knack for feeling out bad energy and that guy had it. His backstory was written in blood. The intention to kill was apparent even through his wanted poster. Kaiya was too damn naive… 

Sure, the guy looked like her dad. Yeah, he might have been her uncle, but so was Old Man Ryo and look what happened there. He’d kicked her to the curb after taking care of her for two years. Who knows what that psycho would…

Ace’s thoughts were interrupted by a shiver running down his spine. It wasn’t cold, nor was it windy. It was just an odd feeling. The boy stood still, aside from the movement of his head as he observed the area at the base of the mountain. The woods were silent… eerily so. 

The sun that previously shined down on him had darkened and the clouds were dark, heavy, and full of rain though a drop had yet to fall.  _ Shit _ . He’d been so pissed, so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed. Now he was going to be caught in it.

Thunder grumbled in a stern warning and Ace quickened his pace. He wasn’t gonna make it back to Dadan’s before the storm and he  _ sure as hell _ wasn’t gonna go back to that cabin with Kaiya. He just had to find some place to hide for a bit… a cave or a tree hollow, just something…

The sound of a primate’s shrill cry in the distance sent a shiver of fear rippling through him. Last time he was on this mountain, he had almost been torn apart. In fact, he probably would have been if it hadn’t been for Garp (though that geezer was the only reason Ace had retreated this far in the first place). 

Still. He didn’t want a repeat of that. 

The sky was dark now. It flashed briefly, lightning rippling through the air, a dangerous web cutting through the clouds in the blink of an eye before disappearing from view. Ace cursed to himself as one drop fell on his head, then another. 

He was running now, his one and only goal to find some kind of temporary shelter. In fact, he didn’t even notice the first projectile zooming by him, nor did he notice the second or third. 

“Damn kid’s fast,” the man in the tree muttered to himself. He readied his weapon and brought the pipe to his lips one more time. Steady… aim… After a large intake of breath, the man forcefully blew and the dart landed right in the kid’s neck. “Ha, bingo!” 

Ace hissed as he felt something pierce his skin. At first, he thought it was a bug until his hand touched it. The color drained from his face when he pulled the small dart out. The boy frantically looked around to see where it had come from, but there was no one in sight. Another web of lightning flashed. Another primate howled from the mountain. A different monkey (or were they chimps?) answered, and it sounded closer this time. A steady stream of curses left the boy’s lips. That wasn’t good. No, that wasn’t good at all.

He was fucked. He was royally fucked. A rumble of thunder confirmed his suspicions moments before a man landed behind him. Ace whipped around with his pipe and caught the man off guard. It smacked him right in the face. 

Instead of crying out or staggering back, the pipe was stuck… inside his face. His skin looked like mud. Ace quickly yanked his weapon back. There was brown muck crusted onto the end. 

“Ouch! Yer a feisty li’l fella, ain’t cha?” The man slowly laughed at Ace and gave a wide eyed grin. “But not fer long!” He lunged at Ace. Ace easily evaded his grasp. In fact, he had the thought this man wasn’t incredibly strong… and he probably wasn’t. 

Ace’s vision shifted as the world began to tilt on its side. The guy tried to grab for him one more time. Another evade, but Ace felt his movements slow. He was getting sluggish. His heart was pounding, rapidly distributing the tranquilizer through his system. He was small and the dosage was probably meant to take down a fully grown man. Fuck. Fuck!

The hunter finally managed to grab ahold of Ace’s clothing. He grit his teeth and swung with his pipe but it felt like he was moving through the water. The man laughed and grabbed his weapon, yanked it right out of his hands. 

“C’mere, kiddie, I ain’t gonna hurtcha. Just need t’borrow ya for a bit, draw out ma real prize.” The guy reached for Ace and in a desperate move, Ace opened his mouth and bit down as hard as he could on the man’s outstretched arm. The man’s skin dried and crumbled. Ace coughed and spat out chunks of… bark? The man laughed, unphased as chunks of his skin cracked and broke off. His other arm darkened and formed into a knotted club. Ace’s eyes opened wide. He willed his legs to move but all he could do was drag his feet across the ground. The weapon slammed into Ace’s side. 

The snow was cold on his face. Ace lay, his body limp, as the man’s bark covered limbs turned lighter, smoother, and became normal skin once more. He couldn’t see much except for hazy shapes and blurred colors. The man shaped lump was moving, growing bigger. Despite every fiber of his being telling him not to, telling him it was a bitch move, Ace did the only thing he could do: he yelled. 

The man laughed. His legs turned brown and knotted. Leafy roots shot out from his body and began to wrap around Ace’s feet, then his legs.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

He sucked in a lungful of air and screamed as if his life depended on it. He was no church goer, but he desperately hoped and prayed, in that instant, that fortune would smile down on him and she would hear.

_ “KAIYAAAAA!”  _

It was the last thing Ace said before the mud man engulfed him completely. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“What?!” Kaiya’s voice could have been heard from outside the cabin, had there been anyone to hear the shrill exclamation. “Roger Pirates? Like  _ The _ Roger Pirates? The group led by the Pirate King himself?!”

“Yes,” Kimimaru said with a nod. “That’s the one.”

“I just… I don’t…” Kaiya muttered. She used one hand to push her bangs up and away from her face. Her head shook slightly.

“...believe it?” Kimimaru finished softly. Kaiya nodded. One hand gripped the bedsheets while the other had found a loose thread. It was twirling rapidly between her thumb and forefinger. “I know it’s a lot to take in,” he said earnestly, “but I promise you it’s true.”

“He lied to me,” Kaiya said quietly, looking down. “He told me he was a musician on a merchant ship.”

“He was,” Kimimaru told her. “But I’m afraid his career as a trader didn’t last as long as he led you to believe.” Kaiya was frowning as she watched the thread blur and spin between her fingers. “He had a good reason to keep it a secret,” her uncle said. “Anyone associated with Roger was ordered to-”

“To be executed, I know,” Kaiya deadpanned. “It’s still… a lot. He had this whole life I didn’t know about. He had an entirely different identity… that the whole world knew.”

Kimimaru watched emotions flicker across her face. Hurt. Anger. Her fingers would still for a moment, then the little thread would blur as she spun it. Her other had tightened, black hair tight and tense as she pulled on it, as if the pain would somehow help her make sense of it all. 

For a moment, Kimimaru regretted telling her anything. Kaiya held her father in such high regards and viewed pirates as scum. He hated the idea of sullying the image of his brother… 

“They were supposed to be the strongest crew in the world!” Kaiya cried suddenly. Her face turned toward her uncle with tears in her eyes. “Daddy was strong, too! He never lost to anybody! If he fought alongside Roger, how could he- how could he die in a stupid fire?!”

Kimimaru’s eyes were sad. “I don’t know, Kaiya,” he whispered. 

“It seems like a dumb way to die, though, doesn’t it?!” Her voice was loud, much too loud for the small cabin. She wasn’t yelling at him, he knew. She was yelling at nothing, just the predicament itself. She was screaming at the bitter hand life had dealt her. “They were the only crew to conquer the New World and he…” Kaiya angrily wiped her tears away. “He was killed by some no name pirates in the East Blue!”

Kimimaru placed a large hand over hers. “You don’t know that,” he told her quietly. “Your father  _ was _ strong…” he assured, “and he certainly wasn’t stupid. There must be something we’re missing.”

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know,” he admitted after a few moments. “I don’t know.” Kaiya was quiet. She let her uncle hold her limp hand. She let the news sink in while he mourned the belated death of his only brother. His rough thumb gently rubbed the back of her palm. Eventually, he spoke again. “There are whispers…” Kimimaru said in a low voice, “of a secret government group.”

“A secret group?” Kaiya asked curiously. 

Kimimaru frowned, internally debating on how much information he should divulge to someone so young. “Yes,” he said. “Have you heard of Cipher Pol?” 

Kaiya’s eyes narrowed as she thought. “They’re a part of the World Government,” she said. 

The man nodded. He was quietly impressed with how informed she was. “You’re right. There are the ‘official’ groups,” he said with air quotes, “and then whispers of another faction called CP9. Rumors say they were created to siphon out information that can’t be attained through normal methods. Others say they were created to hunt down the remaining associates of Roger. Honestly, I don’t know for a fact if they even exist… but I wouldn’t put it past the government.” 

Kaiya could see pain cross her uncle’s features as he spoke. “Pirates can be cruel but… the government does unspeakable things to people, to families,” Kimimaru said. His eyes were hard. “They claim it’s all in the name of justice… but if you ask me, everything they do is in the name of fear.”

Kaiya felt a shiver run down her spine. “How do you know all that?” she asked him quietly. 

Kimimaru’s mouth became a hard line. “A friend told me,” he said. “And I have reason to believe that CP9 does exist.”

“Why?” 

“...it’s complicated,” he said. “But I came to the East Blue hoping I could find someone that would know for sure.”

“Your friend?”

“No,” he said. A dark look crossed his face. “Not exactly.”

“Well, can’t you just ask him?” Kaiya inquired. “Wouldn’t that be the easiest?”

“It would be easy…” Kimimaru said with a bitter smile. “If he were still alive.”

“Oh,” Kaiya mumbled. She dropped her eyes in shame. “I’m sorry.”

Kimimaru’s smile turned sad and he squeezed her hand. “It’s alright,” he said. 

“How are you planning to find out, though?” Kaiya asked curiously. “Who are you searching for?”

Kimimaru gave an easy laugh and messed up Kaiya’s bangs. “Don’t you worry about my problems. You have enough of your own.”

Kaiya sighed and looked out the window. It had been bright and beautiful not too long ago, but clouds obscured all traces of blue and dominated the landscape with dreary grays. Aside from a few pained noises, Kaiya slowly stood. Every step was painful, but she carefully made her way to the window. Small footprints led away from the cabin. She wondered how far Ace had made it.

“There’s some leftovers from breakfast if you’re hungry,” Kimimaru said to her in a lighter tone.

“No, thank you,” Kaiya said dully. “I’m fine.”

Her uncle said nothing as he began to tidy up. Chairs scraped across the floor and bumped the table as they were pushed in. The sounds of running water and clunking dishes indicated he was hard at work. She slowly turned to observe him, tall and lean, as he carried out his domestic tasks. A small smile grazed her features. Uncle Ryo didn’t really care about messes… Auntie Vi always said it was because he couldn’t see them. 

Uncle Maru, however, liked things tidy… just like Daddy always did. The thought reassured her somehow. Kaiya had to use the restroom. Her bladder was full and her body felt dirty from not showering the night before. She longed for a nice, long soak with hot, soapy water. It would be a welcome break from the cold she splashed over her body at Dadan’s.

“I’m going to take a bath,” Kaiya said.

The dishes stopped clinking. Kimimaru faced her with a frown. “You can’t get those stitches wet.”

“...I can’t shower?” Kaiya asked, suddenly disheartened. Kimimaru sadly shook his head. Kaiya’s shoulders slumped and she gave a heavy sigh. 

“There are clean washcloths and towels in the bathroom,” he told her with a little smile. “If you’re very careful, you could take a sponge bath.”

“Really?!” Kaiya asked excitedly.

Kimimaru’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Don’t wet your stitches,” he told her sternly. 

“I won’t!” Despite her enthusiasm, the walk to the restroom was still painful. Her movements were stiff and awkward. She was slowly learning what to do and how to move without aggravating her stitches. 

She closed the door and a foul smell hit her. As she looked down into the toilet (the lid hadn’t been closed), she realized there was a very large pile of brown resting in the bowl. 

“He didn’t even flush,” she whispered incredulously to herself. Honestly! Talk about poor manners! How could someone use the restroom and not even have the common decency to…

Kaiya blinked. It suddenly struck her that he was used to an outhouse, where one didn’t  _ need _ to worry about flushing. It was merely a hole in the ground. The only thing you had to worry about was wiping and maybe throwing some ash or wood chips into the hole to mask the smell.

For some reason, glancing down at the toilet bowl made her uncomfortable and she had a feeling it wasn’t solely because of its contents. Kaiya gingerly used a finger to close the lid. She pushed down on the toilet's handle. Water swirled and any evidence of Portgas D. Ace being in the little cabin was gone. 

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

The two men stared at the boy hanging upside down from the vines. 

“Shit,” said Albero, “kid put up a fight.”

“Hah! Y’mean this pipsqueak gave ya a run fer yer money?” Baum tilted his head back and laughed as he envisioned the larger man getting taken advantage of by a scrawny little kid.

“Now, wait a minute.” Albero frowned and narrowed his eyes. “I din say that.”

“That’s what ya just said,” Baum insisted, “‘damn kid put up a fight!’”

“I din say it was a good one!”

“Will you two kindly shut the hell up?” Caleen rubbed a temple as she stared up at the boy. Thunder grumbled among the low clouds. Sure, she felt a little bad for using some kid as bait but Mr. Paper Man had a reputation. He’d kill anybody but kids. Ha, what a joke. But if that was the way he wanted to play it, that’s what she’d do. 

The two men mumbled apologies as they looked at their boss. Her eyes, cold and angry, stared back. “So, what’s the plan, boss?” It was Albero who spoke. 

“He’s connected to that bastard somehow,” she said. She’d seen the kid with the Paper Man and one other child. “All we have to do is dangle him somewhere the Paper Man can see.” 

They were on the right mountain, that much she knew. Now it was just a matter of drawing him out. 

“Then what?”

“Then,” she said with a wicked smile, “I’m going to tear Kimimaru to shreds.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

Kaiya sighed. There wasn’t a lot of water in the tub, just enough to cover her legs. It was quite the struggle getting in initially, but it was so worth it. 

The bathroom was hot and steamy. The scent of her aunt’s homemade soap filled her nostrils and brought her back to better days. Kaiya rinsed the grime off herself before getting into the bath. It felt so good to relax. She wished she could have filled the tub and let the water engulf her sore, aching body… but she would take whatever rest she got. 

She leaned against the porcelain and looked around. Her Uncle Maru had scrubbed the bathroom. It was much, much cleaner than she remembered. Kaiya almost wondered if Uncle Maru had OCD… there didn’t seem to be a single thing out of place. The bathroom and the things in it were old but they were well maintained and absolutely pristine.

She closed her eyes and her mind wandered back… back to Gol D. Roger. Back to her dad. She couldn’t remember what birthday it was… her fourth or fifth, maybe, when she walked into the bar and dining area. 

There were usually a few sailors there, bright and early to start their day or shove off to sea. On this particular day, there was just her father and one other man she’d never seen before. A pirate with red hair and a rather silly looking straw hat. 

“Good morning!” Kisuke said happily. 

“Good morning, Daddy,” Kaiya said after a yawn. 

Kisuke had a broad grin on his face as Kaiya sheepishly approached him and the stranger. “Happy birthday, princess!”

“It’s your birthday today?” the red haired pirate asked. Kaiya stopped a few feet away and nodded. He slid off the bar stool and crouched down so he was eye level with her. “What’s your name?”

Her big eyes turned towards her father, who was smiling warmly from behind the bar. He gave her an encouraging nod. “It’s alright, you can talk to him. He’s a friend.”

“Kaiya,” she said quietly, avoiding his gaze. 

“Kaiya,” the stranger said with a grin, “do you know what else happened on this date?” he asked. 

Kaiya’s eyes narrowed. She was young, but she wasn’t dumb. Of course she knew. She decided not to answer in hopes that he would tell her something different.

Like a magic trick, the red haired pirate produced a paper from nowhere. Just like it did every year, there was a big picture of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, grinning at her moments before his demise. 

“Gol D. Roger began the Great Pirate Era!”

“I hate that man,” Kaiya said loudly. The red haired man blinked. The young girl pointed an angry finger at the paper. “I always see his face on my birthday! Roger this, Roger that!” 

Kisuke watched his daughter’s sudden outburst with a forlorn expression. If anyone else badmouthed his captain… well, he wouldn’t have hesitated to lash out and put them in their place. But his little princess doing it… well, that just broke his heart. 

“I hate him!” Kaiya announced to the stranger. 

He smiled. “Is that so?”

“Yeah!”

The pirate raised a hand and Kaiya’s eyes widened. She tensed up and closed her eyes. The man’s left hand landed on top of her head and messed up her hair. 

“Hey!” Kaiya said angrily. She’d just brushed it, all by herself. It wasn’t as pretty as if Mama would have done it, but she thought it still looked nice. Not anymore. Kaiya slapped the man’s hand away. He laughed good naturedly. 

“How can you hate somebody you don’t know?” the pirate asked. 

“It’s easy,” Kaiya told him as she crossed her arms. She held the man’s gaze as long as she could. There were three scars over one eye. That’s what she focused on. She blinked first. An amused smile crossed the man’s face. 

“Have you met Gol D. Roger?” 

Kaiya frowned. That was a stupid question. “No,” she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “He died before I was born.”

“Has he wronged you somehow?” The red haired pirate had his head cocked slightly as he waited for an answer.

“...no,” Kaiya said eventually. “But a lotta people hate him.”

The stranger simply smiled at her. She could see whiskers starting to grow on the bottom half of his face. “Well, I can’t help what strangers think,” he said with a sparkle in his eye. He raised one finger and bopped the tip of her nose playfully. “But how can you say you hate a man you’ve never met?” 

FLASHBACK 

“Easy,” Ace said, crossing his arms. “He was a good for nothing pirate who never did anything for me.” 

Garp was quiet as he stared into the boy’s face. 

“He’s scum,” Ace spat. 

“He’s your father,” Garp told him.

“He’s  _ not _ my father and I’m  _ not _ his son,” Ace insisted. Garp raised his chin slightly. There was a stern indignation in the five-year-old’s eyes. 

“Your name is Gol D. Ace,” the vice admiral said in a steady voice. “Son of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge.”

“My name is Ace,” he agreed with narrowed eyes, “but I’ll never be Roger’s son.”

A staring contest ensued. Garp crossed his arms as he stared down at the boy. Ace had his arms crossed as well, even with a metal pipe clutched between his fingers. The boy hocked a loogie and launched it right at the old man’s face. Garp simply cocked his head to the side to avoid it and he gave a heavy sigh. 

Ace turned his back, indignantly plopping down onto the mossy stones as he stared out at the sea. 

“I never want to hear that name again,” Ace told Garp.

“You can try to wash your hands of him,” Garp said, “and that’s fine. It’s better if the world doesn’t know he had a son.”

Ace’s fingers clenched tight around the metal pipe. The words hit him like the old man’s Fist of Love. “He’s the most hated man in the world,” Ace said blankly. “That’s what the paper said.”

Garp scratched his beard. He couldn’t refute that… the paper  _ did _ say that, right on the front page. 

“I’ll never claim to be his son,” Ace told the old man, “because they’ll just end up hating me, too.”

Kaiya gasped as her eyes opened. 

How could she have forgotten?! The Soul Gaze between her and Ace… it was unlike anything she’d experienced before. She was almost convinced it didn’t happen, that it was just a dream she’d made up. 

Flashbulb memories came flooding back. Hers and his, mingled together, just like it had been on that day. 

Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger! 

He hated the fact so much, he tried to convince himself it wasn’t true… but he knew it was, and now, so did she. 

Kaiya could feel emotions wash over her. The shame and bitterness Ace felt when Roger crossed his mind, the anger when the world talked down about him, she felt them, too. 

Ace’s thoughts rang over and over again in her head. ‘I don’t deserve to live.’ Ace believed it with every fiber of his being and Kaiya’s heart sank like a stone. It fell to the bottom of her stomach when she thought about how she’d pushed him away. Another image flashes in her mind but this one she didn’t recall from the Soul Gaze. It was Ace, unconscious. Two blurry, man-sized shapes laughed as they strung him up from a tree. The vision was too bright, too white.

“He’s like a piñata,” one big man laughed. “Almost makes me wanna beat ‘im and see if candy falls out.”

“Not yet,” said a suave female voice. “Not just yet.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“Gyah!” 

Kimimaru had just finished tidying up the cabin. He groaned and stretched upwards, his back arched as his fingers reached for the ceiling. Most normal homes required him to duck upon entering. Whoever built this cabin must have been tall because there was still quite a bit of clearance above him. It was quite nice. It gave the illusion that the one room cabin was much larger than it actually was. 

He could sense Kaiya in the next room over, quietly relaxing in the tub. He had snuffed out the fire so a smoke stack didn’t rise upwards in broad daylight. It was still quite warm in the cabin. The man sat down to do a bit of relaxing himself when he heard a shrill cry. 

Without even thinking, his body dissolved into a billion tiny paper pieces, hurrying across the cabin and under the bathroom door. Kaiya was in mid-fall. With incredible speed, he grabbed a hanging towel on his way up. The paper pieces collected together in the form of a man and he managed to catch the girl before she slipped backwards into the tub. “Gotcha,” he said, more to himself than her. 

Kaiya’s eyes were wide and her mouth was open. “U-uncle Maru.” He quickly wrapped the towel around her small, shivering frame. There was a worried look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Kimimaru asked. 

“It’s Ace,” Kaiya said quickly, “he’s in trouble!”

The man blinked. “How do you know that?”

Kaiya’s mouth opened and then quickly closed. Her eyes dropped down to the floor. “I just know,” she mumbled. 

Kimimaru shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Kaiya’s head shot up. “I don’t care if you don’t believe me!” she said. “I have to go! He needs help.”

Kimimaru held up both hands. “It’s okay,” he said calmly. A smile crossed his bearded face. “I believe you.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he nodded. “But you’re in no condition to go anywhere alone. Let me help.”

“Okay,” Kaiya said. She returned the nod and the smile. “We’ll need all the help we can get.”

. . . . . L ~ I ~ N ~ E ~ B ~ R ~ E ~ A ~ K . . . . .

“Heheh, lookie here,” Albero said to himself. His voice was quiet but full of glee as his boss’s prophecy came to pass. The paper man himself was quickly making his way down the mountain… with a young girl in tow. She was damn small, by the looks of it. 

The two zoomed down the mountain on a makeshift sled. The little girl was wide eyed as she held onto the Paper Man. His body was long and thin, his knees bent as he zoomed down the mountain, riding the piece of wood like it was an oddly shaped snowboard. He swerved this way and that to avoid trees and obstacles as if he’d done it a thousand times before. 

The sky rumbled above the bounty hunter, reminding him that their trump card would be here soon. The paper man may have been feared for his speed and agility… but he was nothing in the rain. 

“I’ll getcha this time, ya flimsy fucker,” Al murmured. He was well hidden in the top of a tree. Even if the Paper Man did look up, Al was well disguised, his own skin taking on the exact same color and pattern of the bark upon which he sat. 

“Ready…” Albero said to himself. He closed one eye. “Aim…” 

Kaiya screamed as her uncle took a sudden swerve. The sound of a gun rang out among the trees but they didn’t stop.

“Damn idiot,” Baum said under his breath. “Forgot t’silence yer gun.” He scowled and looked through the scope. He could clearly see their little hostage, still dangling from the trees. His seastone bullets were ready to go. All he had to do was wait for the Paper Man to come whizzing by… and boom. That would be the end of that. 

Ace groaned. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. His vision was blurry. He automatically tried to stretch but his body was tightly tied. The boy struggled but it felt like someone had encased his entire torso in thick rope.

“Ahhh! Shit!” Ace’s heart began to pound. He looked around and his head started swimming as he realized he was dangling from a tree branch. Curses flew from the young boy’s lips as he struggled but to no avail. 

Droplets began to fall from the sky, hitting his face as he hung helplessly from a thick branch above. Even if he found a way down, the fall could kill him… or at least cause some damage.

The boy looked down at his feet… which was actually up at the sky. Lightning brightly illuminated one section of cloud cover and shadows shot through the forest. 

A shout. A gunshot. Though part of him thought it cowardice, he did the only thing he could think of. 

“Hey!” Ace shouted. “Help! Get me down! Hey!”

“Ace,” Kaiya gasped. As they hurried down the snowy mountain, the trees parted and she caught sight of the boy, struggling to get out from the thick ropes that held him. “Ace!” She may have been tiny but her voice was not. “Ace, we’re coming!” 

Ace stopped struggling just for a moment. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of something whizzing down the mountain. “Kaiya! Old guy!” He laughed incredulously. “Hey! Get me down!”

Kimimaru’s eyes went up to the trees. He could sense the three hidden figures long before he saw them. “Kaiya,” he said calmly, “I’ll be back.” Her eyes widened but before she could protest, her uncle dissolved into tiny bits of white that zoomed up and away. 

“He’s going for it!” Caleen screeched from the top of a tree. Her men struggled to follow the swirl of white. It raced upwards, swirling around the boy until they heard an audible snap. “Fire!” she commanded. “Fire, damn it!”

The rope quickly came undone. Ace yelled as the ground came hurling towards him. He regained his arms and legs as the twine came undone but all he could do was flail. His mind was blank. He couldn’t even think. There was only color and wind, white, white wind that cut his clothing, nicked his skin. His arms and legs finally came undone yet all he could do was flail. 

Headfirst into the snow was probably how he was going to go. A sad way to leave the world. White embedded into his clothing, caught his arms and legs before a voice said, “Ha, gotcha.”

Kaiya screamed nearby. She was still on a large piece of wood her uncle had used as a sled and she was gaining speed. Her path, since she could not alter it, was headed straight for a wide tree trunk. 

She hadn’t caught the exchange between her uncle and friend, nor did she see three shadowy figures descend from the treetops just as thunder grumbled. Ever so slowly, raindrops began to fall to the earth, creating tiny craters in the areas that still had snow. Lightning cast a sudden, harsh glow upon the landscape. 

Kaiya frantically tried to pivot her body left and right. She cried out in pain as the movement tugged at her stitches. The ground was too shaky to stand on the wooden board, her body too battered to properly steer. All she could do, it seemed, was scream. Out of instinct, she hunkered down and closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable collision to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my One Piece story! I would absolutely LOVE it if you left a comment. I have so much planned for it. I try to post at least once every two weeks, sometimes more often when inspiration strikes :) 
> 
> This story has been in my head for a while so I'm very excited to get it out on AO3. One day I hope to illustrate chapter artwork for the stories, which will be posted on my Instagram, @AsianFighterArt. 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> AsianFighter


End file.
